


Shouldn't have taught me Chess

by Zuckercoating



Series: The Board Game Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Botany Facts, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Chess Metaphors, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Avengers, Dramedy, Dubious Morality, F/M, Found Family, I did Steve so dirty in this one I'm so sorry, Loki is a pretentious asshole, Loki non-apologist, Lucid Dreaming, Master Manipulator!Loki, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mentions of the X-Men and Fantastic 4, Mutant Powers, Past Suicide/Death Mention, Reposted Work, Slow Burn, Storyteller!Loki, Strong 2012 Vibes, Tony tries to be a dad and fails maybe, dark themes, questionable relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 152,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuckercoating/pseuds/Zuckercoating
Summary: Loki hat eine ausgemachte Schwäche für Schach, das Geschichtenerzählen und selbstredend für sich selbst.Die Avengers tun ihr Bestes, seinen Allmachtphantasien Einhalt zu gebieten und wirklich niemand hätte Tony Stark die Erziehungskompetenzen zutrauen sollen, seine Nichte aus diesem Dilemma rauszuhalten.Und wenigstens Loki weiß seinen Vorteil daraus zu schlagen.„Es gab nichts in dir, ehe du mir begegnet bist. Nicht ein Funken Leben in deiner bitteren Existenz. Wenn ich gehe, wirst du lediglich wieder zu Stein, Galatea. Verstehst du das nicht?“„Stellst du mir gerade ein Ultimatum?“, fragte sie und rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl zurück, bis sich ihr die Streben der Rückenlehne rechts und links neben der Wirbelsäule in den Rücken bohrten.Lokis verschlagenes Lächeln wurde bitter an den Rändern.„Hast du gedacht, es würde ewig so weitergehen? Du und ich, die Brettspiele und Märchen, die Unterredungen hinter verschlossenen Türen?“, sagte er, „ich habe dir lange genug Vorwände geboten, bei mir sein zu müssen. Wirst du nun Rückgrat beweisen und eingestehen, dass du es auch willst?“
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Board Game Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872220
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Willkommen, Miss Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenage-Me started writing this fanfiction right after watching 'Avengers' in cinemas and churned out the first 30 (shorter) chapters in 2012 alone. I had never written anything like this before, I was so young, bear with me.  
> The updates became sparser until I finally finished the fic 5 years later in a drastically different style of prose and characterisation. This story truly grew up with me and I through it. That's why I won't go and edit the beginning to match the quality of the later chapters. I'm sorry, the beginning might be cringy to read but I promise it gets so much better over time.  
> I'm reposting this work from a german site as a backup for myself. The actual time of publication was between 2012 and 2016. Yes, there is a second part currently wip.  
> If you stumble upon this for the first time in the year of the lord 2020+ and decide to give it a try, don't let my disclaimer put you off! This fic became much more popular than I ever anticipated. Maybe see that as another indicator to balance out my personal feelings about this story (which is still close to my heart).   
> Come enjoy the simpler times of 2012: the Avengers live together in Stark Tower and have movie nights. No one dies. You are safe here. I hope you enjoy this lengthy read :)

„Liebes, schön dass du da bist! Ich muss mich für die Umstände unten in der Eingangshalle entschuldigen, in letzter Zeit hatten wir die eine oder andere Sicherheitspanne. Jetzt sind alle immer ein wenig angespannt, wenn wir Besucher im Stark Tower haben“, sagte Pepper Potts als sie auf den Gast zueilte, der soeben aus einem der Fahrstühle gestiegen war.  
„Hallo Pepper, ich freue mich auch“, erwiderte eine junge Frau, beziehungsweise ein Mädchen, das ließ sich schwer sagen.  
Das Mädchen sah sich um und zog die dunklen Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Du warst lange nicht mehr hier“, bemerkte Pepper, die andere schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sieht gut aus“, antwortete sie vage.  
„Danke“, sagte Pepper nach einem schnellen Blick zu dem Mädchen und bedeutete ihm, in einen weiteren Aufzug zu steigen.  
Die Rothaarige hatte die Hände vor dem Körper gefaltet, das Mädchen neben ihr wippte gelegentlich auf den Fußballen vor und zurück.  
Der Aufzug machte sich mit sporadischem Piepen bemerkbar.  
„Du und Tony seid jetzt zusammen?“, fragte das Mädchen unvermittelt.  
Pepper schwankte kurz auf ihren respekteinflößenden Absätzen und blähte die Nasenflügel auf.  
„Wow. Und ich dachte wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, es dir gemeinsam zu sagen wenn du herkommst“, sagte sie.  
„Ist nicht ganz seine Schuld, ich hab ihn letztens am Telefon erwischt, als er wieder zwei Tage lang nicht geschlafen hatte“, sagte die Brünette schulterzuckend.  
„Tony hat immer mindestens zwei Tage nicht geschlafen, wenn man ihn mal am Telefon erwischt“, seufzte Pepper, „ich wollte nicht dass du denkst, wir würden dir irgendetwas verheimlichen.“  
„Sei nicht sauer, ich hätte wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht so tun können, als überrasche mich diese Neuigkeit“, schmunzelte das Mädchen und warf sich sein langes Haar über die Schulter.  
„Was hab ich mir auch gedacht“, sagte Pepper und verdrehte die Augen, „und was ist mit dir?“  
„Was soll mit mir sein?“, erwiderte die andere defensiv.  
„Dein Onkel hat mich neulich gefragt, ob ich dich nicht fragen könnte, ob du eventuell jemanden mitbringen willst, wenn du uns besuchen kommst“, sagte Pepper unbeteiligt.  
Sie musterte Tonys Nichte verstohlen, die mehr schlecht als recht ein Schnauben unterdrückte.  
„Warum hast du nicht gefragt?“, murrte diese.  
„Wenn Tony etwas von dir wissen will, soll er dich selbst fragen“, entgegnete die Rothaarige nüchtern.  
Das Mädchen widmete ihr ein heiteres Lächeln.  
„Gefällt mir“, sagte es nach einiger Zeit nickend, „das mit dir und Tony.“  
Pepper schnaufte amüsiert.  
„Gibt es nun jemanden, den du mitbringen wollen würdest?“, fragte sie dann.  
„Nein. Ich weiß im Moment einfach nicht…ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas für mich ist. Ich bin ja meistens schon mit mir selbst überfordert, ich bin ja nicht einmal gern unter Menschen, was soll ich da mit einer Beziehung“, sagte das Mädchen trocken und täuschte ein Frösteln vor, „allein die Vorstellung bereitet mir Beklemmungsatemnot.“  
„Ich hatte dir gerade sagen wollen, wie sehr du dich doch verändert hast, seitdem ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Beinahe beruhigend zu sehen, dass sich manche Dinge nicht ändern“, sagte Pepper ironisch.  
Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wenn du die Fähigkeit hättest, die Gefühle anderer Menschen zu beeinflussen, du würdest auch anfangen dreimal zu überlegen, ehe du dich einem anvertraust“, sagte es und man merkte, dass es vorgab unbeteiligter zu sein, als es in Wirklichkeit war.  
Pepper beobachtete ihr Gegenüber kritisch und ließ sich Zeit dabei, die Luft durch ihre geschürzten Lippen auszustoßen, ehe sie etwas erwiderte.  
„Das verstehe ich. Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass es die beste Lösung ist, den Rest deines Lebens niemanden an dich heranzulassen. Es ist ein gutes Gefühl jemandem zu vertrauen, ein wichtiges, ich glaube dir täte es auch gut. Liebes, du wirst es nicht wissen, wenn du es nicht versuchst“, sagte Pepper mit einem gewissen Unterton in der Stimme.  
Beide Frauen schwiegen eine Weile.  
Die ältere warf einen Blick auf ihren Pager, während die andere an einem losen Faden ihres Kleides herumfummelte.  
Dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Mädchens und verscheuchte die grimmigen Falten von ihrer Stirn.  
„Pepper, ich mag dich. Wahrscheinlich hast du sogar Recht. Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Man soll schließlich alles einmal ausprobiert haben im Leben. Das hat mir Tony als Kind jedenfalls immer gesagt“, sagte es wieder so unbeschwert, wie zu Anfang des Gespräches.

Pepper schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.  
„Bewahre dir diesen Optimismus, den können wir hier ganz gut gebrauchen. Tony freut sich dich zu sehen, natürlich, aber im Augenblick...wir sind alle ein wenig...angegriffen“, bemerkte sie und sah aus, als sei sie gerade an etwas Lästiges erinnert worden.  
„Ich wäre ja zu einem günstigeren Zeitpunkt vorbeigekommen“, sagte das Mädchen und die Falten auf ihrer hellen Stirn waren wieder da.  
„Bitte, mach dir deswegen bloß keine Gedanken! Es ist selbstverständlich für Tony, dass du hier wohnen kannst. Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf, weil du nicht länger im Institut bleiben willst. Nachdem was mit Professor Xavier passiert ist. Gestern hat sogar Dr. McCoy persönlich angerufen, um...niemand ist dir böse und wir freuen uns, dich für die nächste Zeit hier zu haben“ sagte Pepper eindringlich.  
„Danke. Ich meine nur, ich habe von der Avengers Initiative gehört. Dass sie auch alle im Stark Tower wohnen“, warf das Mädchen mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln ein, das es bald hinter seiner Hand versteckte, auf deren Daumennagel sie herumkaute.  
„In der Tat. Unsere Liga der außergewöhnlichen Gentlemen residiert zurzeit hier. Phil, Agent Coulson, betont zwar immer wieder das sei dringend notwendig für die Gruppendynamik, aber er muss sie ja auch nicht den ganzen Tag ertragen. Meistens streiten sie. Sie streiten eigentlich immer“, sagte Pepper naserümpfend, ehe sich ihr Gesicht aufhellte, „wo du nun schon einmal da bist, meinst du nicht du könntest versuchen ein ganz klein bisschen Einfluss auf das Gruppenklima zu nehmen?“  
„Pepper“, bat das Mädchen gequält.  
„Bitte?“, bat Pepper.  
Das Mädchen fuhr sich mit zwei Fingern durch das Haar und machte ein Gesicht wie jemand, den man ohne Schirm vor die Tür in den Regen geschickt hatte.  
„Du weißt, ich mach das nicht gerne. Abgesehen davon widerspricht es jeglicher Ethik und Moral. Dir wäre auch nicht wohl dabei, die Emotionen anderer Menschen zu manipulieren, oder? Professor Xavier hat mit mir lang genug daran gearbeitet, meine Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle zu halten und es hat sich bewährt, sie gar nicht erst einzusetzen. Ich riskiere immer, die Beherrschung zu verlieren, selbst bei solch einer Kleinigkeit wie der Verbesserung des Gruppenklimas“, erklärte die Dunkelhaarige, wie auswendig gelernt und hielt schließlich inne, „ich klinge reichlich melodramatisch, was?“  
Pepper lachte kurz und nickte.  
Das Mädchen biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Ich schätze“, begann es langsam und verfolgte einige Zeit den Lärm, der aus dem obersten Stockwerk zu vernehmen war, „es ist in Ordnung wenn ich sehe, ob ich die Stimmung ein wenig heben kann. Man hört sie ja bis hier draußen.“  
Pepper schenkte ihr ein erleichtertes Lächeln als die beiden aus dem Fahrstuhl stiegen und das private Stockwerk des Gebäudes betraten.  
„Miss Potts, Miss Stark, ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Abend“, erklang eine mechanische Stimme.  
„Danke Jarvis. Könntest du den morgigen Termin mit der Baubehörde bitte bestätigen?“ sagte Pepper.  
„Selbstverständlich, Miss Potts. Miss Stark, es ist mir wie immer eine Ehre, Sie bei uns willkommen zu heißen“, sagte die künstliche Intelligenz mit allseits gewohnter Höflichkeit.  
Die Angesprochene schmunzelte, sie trug noch nicht lange den Namen Stark.  
„Danke Jarvis“, sagte sie und fühlte sich gleich ein wenig mehr danach, Nachhause zu kommen.  
„Also“, begann Pepper und seufzte, „bist du bereit, dir den Zirkus einmal anzusehen?“  
„Kann ich es mir noch anders überlegen? Ich tue sehr viele Sachen sehr viel lieber, als neue Menschen kennenzulernen, weißt du?“ antwortete das Mädchen nervös.  
Pepper seufzte abermals und öffnete eine der großen Flügeltüren, die in einen entsprechend großen Raum führte.  
Das Mädchen war erleichtert, als niemand ihr Eintreten bemerkte.

„Ach was! Will unser Held in Strumpfhosen mir etwa erzählen, was für eine klasse Idee es sei, jetzt einfach von jedem, der bei SHIELD einmal ein Praktikum gemacht hat, Befehle entgegenzunehmen?“, schrie Tony Stark einen Blonden an.  
Ein anderer Mann mischte sich ein.  
„Steven wollte damit nur sagen…“, sagte er beschwichtigend, doch Tony unterbrach ihn.  
„Ist mir egal, was ihr macht, ich habe keine Lust nach Furys Pfeife zu tanzen! Und das hat noch nicht mal was damit zu tun, dass er uns immer nur die Hälfte erzählt, aber das können wir meinetwegen auch noch ausdiskutieren, wo wir gerade dabei sind.“  
Eine auffallend hübsche Frau ergriff das Wort.  
„Wir können SHIELD vertrauen“, rief sie.  
„Lass sie, Nat, das ist verschwendete Energie“, warf noch ein anderer ein.  
Dieser saß unmotiviert in einer Ecke des Raumes und spielte an dem Griff eines Bogens herum.  
Tony drehte sich zu ihm um und fuchtelte mit seinem Zeigefinger in seine Richtung.  
„Sie da, Rächer von Witwen und Waisen, war uns allen klar, dass Sie nichts Relevantes beizutragen haben, aber dann seien Sie doch wenigstens still!“, fuhr er ihn an.  
„Und was genau tragen Sie bei, Stark?“, erwiderte die Frau namens Natascha anstelle des Angesprochenen.  
„Gut dass Sie fragen, Natalie, Sie meinen abgesehen davon dass ihr alle in meinem Haus wohnt, ohne dass ich gefragt wurde? Ah, oder dass ihr alle mit meiner Technologie trainiert, oder mit meinen spezialangefertigten Waffen ins Feld geht, oder, und das jetzt nur so am Rande, habt ihr mal drauf geachtet wie viel ihr den ganzen Tag so esst? Thor? Rogers?“, führte Tony aus.  
„Verzeihen Sie, Mr. Stark, aber Ihr Geld allein macht Sie nicht automatisch zum Mittelpunkt dieses Teams“, bemerkte der Blonde, Rogers.  
„Ich kann den Quinjet auch wieder einlagern lassen, zum nächsten Einsatz könnt ihr ja mit der U-Bahn fahren“, zuckte Tony mit den Schultern.  
Pepper versuchte inzwischen, mit einem Räuspern den Lärm zu übertönen.  
Mit ausbleibendem Erfolg.

„Jetzt wäre vielleicht ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt“, sagte sie dann kapitulierend zu dem Mädchen, welches gebannt die Szenerie beobachtete.  
Es nickte und ließ den Blick über die Personen im Raum schweifen, die Muskeln an seinem Kiefer spannten sich sichtlich an.  
Dann wurde es ruhiger.  
„Der Mann aus Eisen ist witzig“, ließ ein Mann mit rotem Umhang und beeindruckender Statur vernehmen.  
Er hatte den Streit bisher ein wenig orientierungslos verfolgt, als wisse er nicht genau, was er hier eigentlich zu suchen hatte.  
„Hab selten so gelacht“, grummelte der Blonde und erntete ein zustimmendes Schnauben der beiden Agenten.  
„Seht her, Dr. Banner ist schon ganz grün vor Neid“, sagte der mit Umhang dann und lachte schallend.  
Der augenscheinlich Angesprochene setzte seine Brille ab und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel.  
Dann ließ er ein amüsiertes Schnaufen hören.  
„Gut. Wirklich gut, Thor“, sagte er sarkastisch.  
Der große, muskulöse grinste über dieses Lob wie ein kleiner Junge.  
Auf Tonys Gesicht stahl sich ebenfalls ein Grinsen, woraufhin er dem Blonden neben sich kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte, der seinerseits anfing zu lachen.  
Auch die Übrigen im Raum schienen sich zu entspannen.  
Nataschas einer Mundwinkel hob sich bedenklich und sie warf einen fragenden Blick hinüber zu Barton, der gleichgültig mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Ich denke, eine anständige Mahlzeit für uns alle ist lange überfällig“, bemerkte Thor gutgelaunt.  
„Das würde ich dann wohl beitragen“, sagte Tony mit einem Seitenblick zu Natascha, „Jarvis, das Essen bitte.“  
„Sehr wohl, Sir“, antwortete die künstliche Intelligenz.  
„Irgendwie“, begann Banner „geht’s mir jetzt schon viel besser.“  
„Das ist die Aussicht auf ein prächtiges Mahl!“, sagte Thor überzeugt.  
„Sicher, Großer“, bestätigte Tony mit einem Lachen, das umständlich abebbte als er sich irritiert an der Nase kratzte, „andererseits...“  
Er drehte sich nun endlich zur Tür.

„Helen. Ich hätte dich fast nicht erkannt“, sagte er und schlenderte mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen auf das Mädchen neben Pepper zu.  
Die anderen im Raum drehten sich nun auch zu den beiden Frauen und man sah den meisten von ihnen an, dass ihnen ihre Streiterei plötzlich sehr peinlich war.  
Das Mädchen, welches offensichtlich Helen hieß, musste schlucken.  
„Pepper“, bemerkte Tony dann, er wirkte ertappt, „steht ihr da eigentlich schon länger rum?“  
Sie hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Es wäre jedenfalls reizend, wenn du jetzt endlich unseren Besuch vorstellen könntest“, erwiderte sie.  
„Ja, natürlich“, er kam auf Helen zu und legte ihr voll väterlichem Stolz einen Arm um die Schultern, „das ist meine…also, das ist Helen.“  
Einige der Anwesenden reichten ihr die Hand, der Mann mit dem Bogen beschränkte sich auf ein Nicken.  
Thor hingegen ergriff ihre Hand und küsste ihren Handrücken, was sie sichtlich überforderte.  
„Er ist entschuldigt“, sagte Tony grimmig, der seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, „ der ist nicht von hier.“  
Der Blonde, Steve, allerdings tat es Thor gleich, worauf Tony recht gereizt reagierte.  
„Und der da ist einfach nur in der Zeit hängen geblieben“, sagte er und beobachtete aufmerksam, wie der Blonde Helen ein äußerst charmantes Lächeln schenkte, „ sollte sich jedoch inzwischen etwas mit den aktuellen Umgangsformen auseinandergesetzt haben.“  
Helen musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen.  
In den letzten Jahren hatte Tony es sich angewöhnt, sich wie ihr Vater aufzuführen.  
„Es freut mich außerordentlich, noch jemanden aus der Familie Stark kennenzulernen“, sagte Bruce Banner, „Sie sind die Nichte?“  
„Nicht direkt“, antwortete Helen, die sich sicher war, hektische Flecken im Gesicht zu bekommen, „eigentlich ist Tony nur mein Patenonkel.“  
Dieser mischte sich schnell ein.  
„Eigentlich, habe ich sie ja nur adoptiert. Aber lasst uns uns nicht mit solchen Banalitäten aufhalten“, sagte er, tat gekränkt und verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Aus steuerlichen Gründen. Aus steuerlichen Gründen hast du mich adoptiert, hast du selbst gesagt“ konterte sie gewohnt schroff.  
„Ach, jetzt werden wir undankbar? Wer ist gleich nochmal Alleinerbe von Stark Industries?“, erwiderte Tony, nicht ohne eine ordentliche Portion Theatralik.  
„Entweder, du schaffst es bis zum Ende deines Lebens noch dein gesamtes Unternehmen beim Poker zu verlieren, oder du setzt doch noch ein paar Kinder in die Welt. Ich traue dir zwar beides zu, hoffe aber natürlich auf Letzteres“, sagte Helen schnippisch.  
Pepper, die neben ihr stand, bekam indessen ihrerseits hektische Flecken im Gesicht.  
Die anderen Personen im Raum warfen sich gegenseitig unsichere Blicke zu.  
„Ich könnte dich aber auch einfach enterben“, sagte Tony patzig.  
„Sicher“, entgegnete Helen nur und hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen.  
Beide sahen sich einen Augenblick lang an, ehe sie simultan ein Lächeln von ihren Gesichtern zu verdrängen versuchten.  
„Ich schätze, ich habe dich doch ein wenig vermisst“, sagte Tony dann widerwillig und schloss Helen in die Arme.  
„Schön, wieder hier zu sein“, gab diese, ebenso widerwillig, zu.  
„Lasst euch bitte nicht irritieren, die beiden können einfach nicht anders. Ich muss es wissen. Man glaubt gar nicht, dass die zwei wirklich nicht miteinander verwandt sind“, versuchte Pepper überflüssigerweise zu erklären, die übrigen waren längst irritiert.  
„Das Essen steht bereit, Sir“, bemerkte Jarvis.  
„Danke“, sagte Tony und räusperte sich, „dann wollen wir uns doch endlich dem angenehmen Teil des Abends widmen. Folgt mir doch bitte ins Esszimmer.“  
Helen fühlte sich äußerst unwohl inmitten so vieler Menschen, die sie nicht kannte.  
Auch wusste sie nicht recht, wohin sie sich setzen sollte und stand eine Weile unschlüssig am großen Tisch.  
„Darf ich?“  
Der Blonde namens Steve war wieder aufgestanden und rückte ihr nun einen Stuhl neben sich zurecht, noch ehe ihr Onkel ihr den Platz neben sich anbieten konnte.  
„Danke“, murmelte Helen und rang sich ein Lächeln ab.  
Als Tony an Steves Platz vorbeikam, beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter und zischte so leise, dass nur die beiden es hören konnten:  
„Noch so ein Ding und du landest wieder in der Tiefkühltruhe, Captain.“  
Dann klopfte er dem Blonden abermals und heftiger als nötig auf die Schulter und wandte sich überschwänglich an alle übrigen am Tisch.  
„Wem darf ich Wein anbieten?“

Der Abend gestaltete sich für Helen sogar noch unangenehmer, als sie es ohnehin schon erwartet hatte.  
„Erzählen Sie, Miss Stark“, begann Banner in der noblen Absicht, das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen, „was verschlägt Sie eigentlich genau an diesen Tisch?“  
„Unser Gastgeber hat es nämlich leider versäumt, uns mitzuteilen, dass eine weitere Person zu uns stoßen wird. Wie es aussieht, haben Sie ja vor länger zu bleiben“, sagte Clint Barton betont desinteressiert.  
Helen sah ihren Onkel vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Was? Es war kurzfristig“, verteidigte sich Tony.  
Pepper mischte sich ein.  
„Ich habe es ihm bereits vor drei Wochen gesagt“, fiel sie ihm in den Rücken.  
„Danke, Liebling. Danke“, sagte Tony zu ihr gewandt und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Ich habe gehört, Sie haben lange im X-Men Institut gelebt?“, fragte Natascha in der gleichen Weise, wie Clint Barton zuvor.  
Sie hatte also gehört. Helens Mund wurde trocken.  
Es machte wirklich keinen Spaß, von Geheimagenten ausgefragt zu werden und sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie viele Informationen die beiden in der kurzen Zeit schon über sie in Erfahrung gebracht hatten.  
Helen warf ihrem Onkel einen kurzen Blick zu, der ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
„Oh“, begann Bruce ehrlich interessiert, „das ist interessant. Was genau ist Ihre Mutation, wenn ich fragen darf?“  
Er war bisher der einzige, der Helen sympathisch war und doch der erste, der die fatale Frage stellte.  
Ehe sie antworten konnte, hatte Tony schon das Wort ergriffen.  
„Sie kann beeinflussen, wie Sie sich fühlen, Doktor. Wirklich faszinierend!“, erklärte er an Helens Stelle.  
„Sie kann also die Emotionen jeder beliebigen Person manipulieren?“, hakte Barton, immer noch sachlich, nach.  
„Das klingt mir nach Magie. Mein Bruder beschäftigt sich mit derlei Künsten“, warf Thor grimmig ein, „ist sie eine Magierin?“  
„Meiner Kenntnis nach ist die politisch korrekte Bezeichnung ‚Mutant‘ “, sagte Clint und sah Helen eindringlich an, „nicht wahr, Miss Stark?“  
„Theoretisch könnte sie also alle Anwesenden hier am Tisch beeinflussen, ohne dass wir etwas davon mitkriegen?“, fragte Natascha weiter.  
Die beiden Agenten hatten ganz offensichtlich Nachforschungen über sie angestellt.  
„Wie wäre es“, versuchte Pepper höflich zu bleiben, „wenn Sie Helen selbst fragen? Sie sitzt ja passender Weise mit uns am Tisch.“  
Tony beobachtete Helen schon eine Weile.  
Er kannte sie nun schon so lange, seit sie ein kleines Kind war und wusste, wie sehr sie unter ihrer Fähigkeit litt.  
Einige Zeit lang hatte sie deswegen sogar ganz aufgehört zu sprechen, doch das hatte sich glücklicherweise allmählich gelegt, als Professor Xavier begonnen hatte mit ihr zu arbeiten.  
Damals war es wirklich angebracht gewesen, sie als gefährlich einzustufen, doch diese Zeiten waren lange vorbei.  
Sie hatte sich entwickelt und ihre Mutation unter Kontrolle, nicht umgekehrt. Der Professor hatte lang genug mit ihr trainiert.  
Aber die meisten Menschen wagten dennoch nicht, ihr zu vertrauen.

„Euer Misstrauen ist unangebracht. Sie weiß, wie sie mit ihren Kräften umgehen muss! Helen würde ihre Fähigkeiten nie einsetzen, wenn sie es nicht mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren könnte“, versuchte Tony die Situation zu retten.  
Helen hatte die Panik allerdings endgültig die Sprache verschlagen.  
Sie sah kurz zu dem Blonden neben sich, der die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt hatte.  
Er starrte angestrengt auf seinen Teller.  
„Wer sagt mir, wie es um ihr Gewissen bestellt ist?“, gab Agent Barton zu bedenken, der anscheinend noch immer nicht fertig war mit seinem Verhör.  
„Vorhin, als wir uns gestritten haben und sich plötzlich die Stimmung verändert hat“, begann Bruce langsam, „waren Sie das?“  
Er besaß als einziger den Anstand, nicht über sie in der dritten Person zu sprechen, während sie selbst anwesend war.  
Doch das konnte Helens Anspannung nur geringfügig lösen. Unter dem Tisch hatte sie ihre Hände verkrampft.  
Sie fühlte sich bedroht und das war gar nicht gut, das wusste sie sehr genau.  
„Ich habe Helen darum gebeten, bei eurer Streiterei einzugreifen. Euch hält ja kein normaler Mensch aus!“, sagte Pepper nun aufgebracht, „sie wollte es nicht, ich habe sie dazu überredet!“  
Helen versuchte, ihre brennenden Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren.  
Nur weil sie ihre Gabe meistens unter Kontrolle hatte, hieß das nicht, dass es nicht anstrengend und schmerzhaft war.  
Ihre Mutation ließ sich ganz einfach erklären, mit Evolution. Sie sollte ihr wohl schlicht helfen zu überleben.  
Sobald sie sich in einer potentiell gefährlichen Situation befand, griff ihr Überlebensinstinkt in Form ihrer Mutation ein und versuchte die Gefahrenquelle, egal ob Mensch oder Tier, in ihrer Intention so zu beeinflussen, dass sie ungefährlich wurde.  
Allerdings ging es heutzutage eher selten um Leben und Tod, was ihren Instinkt dermaßen sensibilisierte, dass er auf die kleinste negative Stimmung ihres Gegenübers ansprang.  
„Ich verstehe nicht“, bemerkte Thor nachdem er augenscheinlich einige Zeit darüber nachgedacht hatte, „praktiziert sie nun schwarze Magie oder nicht?“  
„Es reicht!“  
Helen war aufgesprungen und versuchte den pochenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf zu lindern, indem sie sich die Schläfen massierte.  
„Hört auf, bitte“, begann sie mit zittriger Stimme, „die meisten hier sehen mich heute zum ersten Mal. Ich verstehe vollkommen dass ihr bezüglich meiner Mutation misstrauisch seid und ich erwarte von niemandem, mir blind zu vertrauen. Aber ich fände es fair, mir wenigstens eine Chance zu geben zu beweisen, dass ich kein Mensch bin, der leichtfertig oder selbstsüchtig mit den Gefühlen anderer spielt. Jeder in dieser Runde hat spezielle Fähigkeiten und alle könnten Schaden mit diesen anrichten. Ihr seid darauf angewiesen, dass ihr euch gegenseitig vertrauen könnt.“  
Die übrigen schwiegen nun alle, Helen schnaubte.  
„Aber das hat euch Agent Coulson bestimmt auch schon erzählt“, fügte sie leise hinzu und wurde sich langsam bewusst, wem sie da gerade gegenüberstand.  
Die meisten von ihnen waren lebende Legenden.  
Sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob ihr Ton angemessen gewesen war und wollte so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.  
„Tony, Pepper, entschuldigt mich bitte, ich würde jetzt gerne auf mein Zimmer gehen“, sagte sie und wandte sich zur Tür, „bleibt sitzen, ich lasse mir den Weg von Jarvis zeigen. Gute Nacht.“  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig fiel die schwere Tür hinter ihr zu, da lief bereits die erste Träne über ihre Wange.


	2. Eier im Kriegsdienst.

Sie erwachte sehr früh an diesem Morgen.  
Während sie sich in dem weitestgehend leeren Gästezimmer um und aus dem Fenster sah kam sie nicht drum hin, sich wieder an jedes Detail des gestrigen Abends zu erinnern.  
Wieso war die Situation so eskaliert?  
Sie kannte diese Menschen genauso wenig, wie diese sie kannten.  
Im Nachhinein konnte sie nicht einmal mehr sagen, welcher der Anwesenden, sie selbst eingeschlossen, sich zuerst daneben benommen hatte.  
Sie wurde allerdings das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihre Antipathie Agent Barton gegenüber nicht ganz unbegründet war.  
Trotz des konstant flauen Gefühls im Magen, machte sie sich auf den Weg in das riesige Wohnzimmer, in welchem sich ebenfalls eine offene Küche befand, und versuchte sich mit der Idee anzufreunden, etwas zu frühstücken.  
Steve Rogers lag mehr als dass er saß auf einem der Sofas und versuchte sich mit einem Buch abzulenken, doch seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab und er fand sich wiederholt aus der breiten Glasfront, die auf den sichelmondförmigen Balkon hinausführte, nach draußen starrend.  
Helen betrachtete ihr verschwommenes Spiegelbild in der metallenen Kaffeemaschine, es waren eindeutig dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen zu erkennen.  
Das würde kein einfacher Tag werden.  
Sie seufzte und nahm sich eine Tasse.  
Er hatte sie erst bemerkt, als er die Tür zufallen hörte.  
Sie war sich seiner Anwesenheit offensichtlich nicht bewusst.  
Wie am Vortag trug sie ein schlichtes, knielanges Kleid.  
Ihre beinahe schwarzen Haare hatte sie nachlässig hochgesteckt, sodass sie den Blick auf ihr Gesicht mit den eigenwillig hellen Augen freigaben.  
Steve senkte den Blick.  
Den ganzen gestrigen Abend hatte er sich gefragt, an wen Helen ihn erinnerte.  
Jetzt fiel es ihm auf und seine Hand suchte unwillkürlich den Kompass mit dem Foto in seiner Hosentasche.  
Sie griff vorsichtig nach der heißen Tasse und drehte sich um, im gleichen Moment war Steve vom Sofa aufgestanden.  
Er war sich bewusst geworden, dass es reichlich unhöflich war, sich nicht bemerkbar zu machen.  
„Guten Morgen, Miss Stark“, sagte er höflich.  
Als Helen den Blonden plötzlich vor der Glasfront stehen sah, ließ sie vor Schreck die Tasse fallen.  
Gleich darauf hätte sie sich für diese Kurzschlussreaktion ohrfeigen können, spätestens jedoch, als Steve auf sie zueilte.  
„Das tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken!“, sagte er, dem die Situation wohl ebenso peinlich war, wie ihr, „bitte, lassen Sie mich das wegwischen.“  
Wäre sie doch einfach im Bett geblieben.  
Sie vergaß sogar, zu widersprechen.  
Und jetzt ließ sie Captain America höchst persönlich ihren Kaffee von den Marmorfliesen beseitigen.

Ihr Onkel hatte ihr als Kind manchmal alte Filmaufnahmen von ihm gezeigt, erinnerte sie sich vage, sein Vater war schließlich an dessen ‚Erschaffung‘ maßgeblich beteiligt gewesen.  
Ihn jetzt jedoch so zu sehen, noch genauso jung, verwirrte sie vollends.  
Gestern Abend war sie zu beschäftigt gewesen, um einen Gedanken darauf zu verschwenden. Deshalb war es wieder Steve, der anfing zu sprechen.  
„Sie sind früh auf. Haben Sie schlecht geschlafen?“, versuchte er unsicher, ein Gespräch zu beginnen, „ich meine, nach so einem Empfangsessen wie dem gestrigen kann ich das…verstehen.“  
Aus seiner Stimme sprach erstaunliches Einfühlungsvermögen.  
„Meine Nacht hätte besser sein können“, sagte sie wahrheitsgetreu und sah dem jungen Mann unruhig dabei zu, wie er die Scherben in einen Mülleimer kippte, „aber was ist mit Ihnen, sind Sie immer so früh wach? Und schleichen Sie sich immer so von hinten an?“  
Er lachte etwas verlegen.  
Die Herzlichkeit in seinen Augen überraschte sie, genau wie seine Stimme zuvor.  
Es machte sie nur noch nervöser.  
„Ich muss mich dafür wirklich entschuldigen, ich habe gelesen und Sie nicht sofort hereinkommen hören. Im Übrigen bin ich es von…früher gewohnt, so früh aufzustehen“, sagte Steve erklärend und ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem markanten Gesicht breit, „außerdem hört man Thor auf dem ganzen Flur schnarchen.“  
Als beide lachten, war augenblicklich alle Anspannung aus der Situation gewichen.  
„Nebenbei bemerkt, es wäre mir lieber wenn Sie mich duzen würden“, sagte Helen, die mit gemischten Gefühlen registrierte, in der Gegenwart des Blonden ihre Voreingenommenheit fremden Menschen gegenüber nur zu bereitwillig über Bord zu werfen.  
„Wenn Sie mir den gleichen Gefallen tun, ließe sich durchaus darüber nachdenken“, entgegnete er charmant, „nenn mich doch bitte Steve.“  
Sie lächelte und nickte.  
„In was für ein Buch warst du denn eben so versunken, Steve?“, versuchte sie sich in Smalltalk.  
„Es war ‚der Zauberer von Oz‘. Ehrlich gesagt, war ich aber mehr in die Aussicht von diesem monströsen Balkon dort versunken“, gab er zu.  
Helen wollte ihm lieber nicht sagen, in was für eine Aussicht sie im Augenblick versunken war.  
Aber es war wirklich beeindruckend, wie sich die Muskeln unter seinem fragwürdig engen, blauen Shirt abzeichneten.  
Und dieses expressionistische Schulter-Taillen-Verhältnis?  
„Tony musste es wieder einmal übertreiben. Ihm ist offensichtlich nicht bewusst, dass er damit den Anschein erweckt, er habe etwas zu kompensieren“, sagte Helen und beobachtete Steves Reaktion.  
Ihr war nicht entgangen, wie wenig Steve und Tony sich ausstehen konnten.  
Sie wüsste nur gerne, weshalb.  
Steve grinste kurz, ließ sich sonst jedoch keine Emotion entlocken.  
Er war gut, sehr beherrscht, das respektierte sie.  
„Du wolltest gerade frühstücken, oder?“, wechselte er das Thema.  
Aber nicht so, dass es unangenehm gewesen wäre.  
„Ja, aber eigentlich habe ich gar keinen Appetit. Agent Bartons Verhör liegt mir immer noch schwer im Magen“, ließ sie sich noch nicht ganz von ihrer Fragetaktik ablenken.  
Steve vermied es, sie anzusehen.  
Darauf ließ er sich also auch nicht ein.  
„Warte, bis du meine Rühreier probiert hast. Die haben sich schon im Krieg bewährt“, sagte er, nicht ganz ohne Stolz, und steckte seinen Kopf in den Kühlschrank.  
„Na hoffentlich nicht die, die du mir gleich anbietest. Oder waren die zufällig auch eingefroren?“, fragte Helen unschuldig.  
Ihr war sehr wohl bewusst, dass es keine gute Angewohnheit war, Menschen, die sie kennenlernte, stets zu testen.  
Aber sie war mit den Jahren vorsichtig geworden.  
Sie wollte keine herben Enttäuschungen mehr erleben.  
Anzumerken war vielleicht, dass der Blonde der erste war, bei dem sie dabei ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam.

„Keine Sorge“, lachte Steve, während er offensichtlich auf der Suche nach einer Pfanne war, „allerdings könnte es sein, dass meine Kochkünste etwas eingerostet sind. Die hatte ich längere Zeit auf Eis gelegt.“  
Selbstironie bewies er auch. Er schlug sich wirklich gut.  
Sie tat ihm wirklich Unrecht, mit ihrer berechnenden Fragerei.  
Da stand sie nun also an die Küchenzeile gelehnt und sah dem Helden ihrer Kindheit dabei zu, wie er ihr Frühstück machte.  
Es hatte definitiv seine Vorteile, von einem Tony Stark adoptiert zu werden.  
Als sie sich setzten und aßen, sagte Steve etwas, wozu er sich scheinbar lange hatte durchringen müssen.  
„Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, was die anderen gestern über dich gesagt haben. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass wir dich alle nicht kennen und ich nachvollziehen kann, dass sie deine Fähigkeiten erst einmal als potenzielles Sicherheitsrisiko betrachten, scheinbar hat niemand darüber nachgedacht, dass du vielleicht genau das bist, was wir hier die ganze Zeit suchen“, sagte er langsam.  
Augenblicklich wurde Helen wieder übel, was wohlgemerkt nicht an den Eiern lag, denn die waren in der Tat phantastisch.  
Es war bisher so schön einfach gewesen, sich mit Steve zu unterhalten.  
Musste er es jetzt dadurch kaputtmachen, dass er über etwas sprach, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte?  
„In Bezug auf Dr. Banner, meine ich“, fügte Steve rasch hinzu und diesmal war er es, der versuchte, ihre Reaktion genau zu beobachten.  
Sie hob kühl eine Augenbraue.  
„Wenn es stimmt, was ich über deine…“, er war sich scheinbar nicht sicher, ob er sie mit dem Wort kränkte, „Mutation gehört habe, dann hätte unsere Gruppe ein großes Problem weniger.“  
Ein ‚großes‘ Problem.  
Helen glaubte zu wissen, auf was er hinauswollte.  
„Seit wir hier sind zerbrechen sich alle den Kopf darüber, was alles Schreckliches passieren könnte, wenn Dr. Banner sich einmal nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Aber du könntest ihn daran hindern, überhaupt erst ‚wütend‘ zu werden, oder?“, fuhr Steve eifrig fort.  
Er sah sie dabei mit ruhiger Neugier an.  
Sie hatte die Gabel beiseitegelegt und überlegte krampfhaft, was sie antworten sollte. Theoretisch hatte er nämlich leider Recht.  
„Ich kenne Dr. Banner kaum. Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Fähigkeiten stark genug dafür sind“, wandte sie ein.  
Das schien für Steve kein genügender Grund zu sein, denn er wartete offensichtlich darauf, dass sie weitersprach.  
„Wenn ich trainieren würde, vielleicht. Aber Professor Xavier hat mit mir jahrelang daran gearbeitet, meine Kräfte eben nicht einzusetzen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich dann noch unter Kontrolle hätte, wenn ich es erst einmal versucht habe“, redete sie drum herum, um nicht eingestehen zu müssen, dass ihre Mutation ihr einfach unglaubliche Angst machte.  
Und das nach all den Jahren.  
Sie erinnerte sich noch genau, wie der Professor sie vor die Wahl gestellt hatte.  
Damals war sie noch ein regelrechtes Kind gewesen. Aber gefährlich.  
Entweder trainierte sie mit ihm, oder er erschuf eine mentale Wand in ihrem Kopf, wie bei Jean.  
Sie hatte sich für ersteres entschieden.  
„Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten“, begann Steve entschuldigend, „es war nur so eine Idee.“  
Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihn zu enttäuschen.  
Er schien ein Mensch zu sein, der stets darauf ausgelegt war, sich für alles und jeden aufzuopfern.  
Sie kam sich feige vor.  
Beide schwiegen eine Weile.

„Wenn es heute niemand mehr darauf angelegt hat, die Welt zu zerstören und wir ihn daran hindern müssen, würdest du dann eventuell mit mir essen gehen?“, fragte Steve schnell.  
„Was?“, war es leider, was Helen als spontaner Reflex darauf entfuhr.  
Das war eine ziemlich klischeehafte Reaktion, bemerkte Helen und biss sich auf die Zunge. Aber für diese absurde Situation vielleicht gerade passend.  
„Ob du heute Abend mit mir ausgehen würdest“, wiederholte er, dieses Mal selbstsicherer, fügte dann jedoch hinzu, „also natürlich nur, wenn du das zeitlich einrichten kannst. Ich weiß, wir kennen uns nicht und ich will dich auf keinen Fall bedrängen oder…Aber ich war seit wir mit der ‚Avengers Initiative‘ hier eingezogen sind nicht mehr draußen, unter Menschen, und mit den anderen…da dachte ich, vielleicht…“  
Helen musste schmunzeln und unterbrach ihn, ehe er sich noch weiter verzettelte.  
Was hatte Pepper ihr gleich nochmal gesagt?  
„Sehr gerne, Steve“, sagte sie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie ganz leicht errötete.  
So etwas war sie von Männern eigentlich nicht gewohnt.  
Ihre abweisende Art erfüllte für gewöhnlich ihren Zweck, aber zu Steve Rogers konnte man einfach nicht unfreundlich sein.  
Er lächelte.  
Er war wirklich nett, und Pepper hatte ja Recht.  
„Sehr gerne, Steve?“, wiederholte jemand sehr skeptisch.  
Tony Stark war ins Zimmer gekommen.  
„Wieso denn jetzt plötzlich ‚Steve‘?“, fragte er relativ überrascht, aber in jedem Falle nicht erfreut.  
„Guten Morgen, Onkel“, sagte Helen betont fröhlich.  
„Ach bitte nicht, du weißt genau ich kann das nicht leiden. Ich fühle mich immer so alt, wenn du mich Onkel nennst“, bemerkte Tony mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Und du weißt genau ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn du denkst dich darin einmischen zu müssen, wen ich mit Vornamen anspreche“, erwiderte sie spitz und stand vom Tisch auf.  
„Wo willst du denn jetzt hin? Ich habe Jarvis gerade gesagt, er soll sich um das Frühstück kümmern!“, maulte Tony und ließ sich gegenüber von Steve auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
„Danke, aber ich habe bereits mit Steve gefrühstückt. Jetzt habe ich leider etwas zu tun“, erwiderte sie, „bis nachher, Onkel“  
Sie tätschelte Tony aufmunternd die Schulter und tauschte ein sehr kurzes Lächeln mit dem Blonden.  
„Steve“, fügte sie noch hinzu und verließ das Zimmer.  
„Biest“, raunte Tony, konnte aber ein warmes Lächeln nicht ganz unterdrücken.  
„Grinsen Sie nicht so, Rogers“, fuhr er dann den Blonden an, der sich merklich amüsierte.  
„Und merken Sie sich gut, was ich Ihnen jetzt sage. Ich werde es Ihnen nur dieses eine Mal sagen“, begann er Steve zu belehren, der allerdings schaute recht gelangweilt drein und hob lediglich eine Augenbraue, „Sie werden die Finger von Helen lassen. Sie sind bestimmt fünf Mal so alt wie sie, das ist irgendwie…unappetitlich. Haben wir uns verstanden?“  
„Was haben Sie eigentlich für ein Problem mit mir, Mr. Stark?“, fragte Steve ruhig.  
„Essen Sie ihre Eier, Captain“, erwiderte Tony nur grummelnd und schlug eine Zeitung auf.


	3. Er ist hier.

Den Vormittag verbrachte Helen in ihrem Zimmer und damit, die Kisten mit ihren Sachen auszupacken, die ihr inzwischen aus dem Institut nachgeschickt worden waren.  
Gegen Mittag klopfte es an ihrer Tür.  
„Darf ich rein kommen?“, fragte es und Helen glaubte, die Stimme von Natascha Romanoff zu erkennen.  
„Was wollen Sie?“, entgegnete sie forsch.  
Die Agentin öffnete langsam die Tür und blieb unschlüssig in deren Rahmen stehen.  
„Mr. Stark besteht darauf, dass ich mich, auch im Namen von Agent Barton, bei dir, Helen, für gestern Abend entschuldige. Wir haben wohl etwas übertrieben“, sagte die Rothaarige widerwillig und fügte hinzu, „es ist doch in Ordnung, wenn ich Helen zu dir sage?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, Natascha“, erwiderte sie bissig, „sagen Sie es mir.“  
„Helen, es ist unser Job misstrauisch zu sein. Wir müssen prüfen, ob du ein Sicherheitsrisiko darstellst“, sagte Natascha sachlich, „was du nicht tust, wie sowohl Mr. Stark als auch das Institut uns versichern konnten.“  
Helen fuhr unbeeindruckt damit fort, den Inhalt einer weiteren Kiste energisch in ihrem Schrank zu verstauen.  
Diese Geste erschien ihr als aussagekräftig genug, um der Agentin ihr Desinteresse an ihrer unaufrichtigen Entschuldigung kenntlich zu machen.  
„Ist das für Agent Barton Versicherung genug?“, fragte sie dann angriffslustig.  
Sie wunderte sich ein wenig über ihre eigene Aggressivität.  
„Er…Clint ist immer sehr vorsichtig, das darfst du nicht persönlich nehmen“, erwiderte Natascha und ließ beim Folgenden das erste Mal so etwas wie Wärme in ihrer Stimme hören, „es tut uns wirklich leid. Wir hätten die Sache mit dir persönlich und in Ruhe besprechen müssen.“  
Helen wandte sich zu ihr und versuchte zu lächeln.  
„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin es gewohnt, dass Menschen so mit mir umgehen. Macht es nur bitte nicht wieder“, versuchte sie einfach, das Gespräch so schnell wie möglich zu beenden.  
Erzwungene Entschuldigungen waren nun wirklich nichts, mit dem man sich länger als nötig aufhalten wollte.  
Natascha nickte und lächelte ebenfalls ein wenig.  
„Wir sind alle etwas angespannt in letzter Zeit, dieser Loki raubt uns den letzten Nerv“, begann sie unglücklicherweise weiter zu erklären, als plötzlich eine ohrenbetäubende Alarmsirene ertönte.  
„Was zur Hölle ist das?“, rief Helen unruhig.  
„Ich würde ja sagen, wenn man vom Teufel spricht“, versuchte Natascha die Sirene zu übertönen, „aber das kommt mir eigentlich zu einfach vor. Komm mit, wir müssen dich hier wegbringen.“  
Sie packte Helen am Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her auf den Gang, Agent Barton und Thor kamen ihnen bereits entgegen.  
„Er ist hier“, sagte Clint ruhig, zu Natascha gewandt.  
„Lasst ihn mir! Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und ihm!“, brüllte Thor, doch die beiden Agenten hielten ihn zurück.  
„Nein, das ist es nicht. Sie wissen, was wir verabredet haben.“  
Ganz offensichtlich war Helen die einzige, die nicht in diesen Notfallplan eingewiesen worden war, geschweige denn wusste, von wem sie überhaupt sprachen.  
Panik machte sich in ihr breit.  
Inzwischen waren sie im Wohnraum angekommen, wo sich bereits Tony, Steve und Dr. Banner versammelt hatten und lautstark diskutierten.  
„Sir“, unterbrach Jarvis, „sie sind jetzt in den Kellerräumen. Sie bewegen sich in Richtung des Tresorraumes.“  
„Haben Sie nicht immer wiederholt, es sei unmöglich in Ihre ‚Festung‘ einzudringen?“, ging Steve auf Tony los, dieser war offensichtlich genauso überrascht wie alle anderen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte! Wir haben die höchsten Sicherheitsstandards und…“  
„Ihr Narren“, höhnte Thor, „er ist ein Gott!“  
„Jungs!“, schrie Natascha, „schluss mit dem Kindergarten!“  
„Wir müssen ihn aufhalten ehe er merkt, dass das was er sucht nicht dort unten ist“, sagte Bruce Banner.  
„Sie bleiben hier oben mit ihr“, sagte Clint und deutete nachlässig auf Helen.  
Bruce wollte widersprechen, wurde jedoch von Tony unterbrochen.  
„Der Agent hat Recht. Einen Elefanten im Porzellanladen können wir da unten jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen, wenn Sie verstehen.“  
„Tony, sag mir bitte was hier los ist“, sagte Helen und versuchte, die Angst in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen.  
„Wir haben etwas hier im Gebäude versteckt, auf das unser neuer bester Freund ganz scharf ist“, begann Tony widerwillig, „aber das haben wir gleich, du bleibst einfach solange hier oben. Mach mit dem Doktor ein bisschen Yoga oder so, wenn er sich aufregt.“  
Helen wollte widersprechen, doch die Gruppe hatte sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt, in den Fahrstühlen nach unten in den Keller des Gebäudes.  
Sie blieb mit Bruce Banner alleine zurück.  
Die Sirene verstummte allmählich.

Sie befand sich regelrecht in Schockstarre, eine lange Zeit sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Bruce lief unruhig im Raum auf und ab und massierte sich die Schläfen, als habe er starke Kopfschmerzen.  
„Dr. Banner?“, fragte Helen vorsichtig, „was geht hier vor sich?“  
Dieser blieb stehen und überlegte lange, ehe er antwortete.  
„Im Stark Tower befindet sich ein Objekt, der Tesseract, eine kosmische, unerschöpfliche Energiequelle. Howard Stark hat ihn damals gefunden, als sie Steve Rogers im Meer gesucht haben“, sagte er angestrengt, irgendetwas stimmte mit ihm nicht.  
„Allerdings sind wir nicht die einzigen, die an diesem Objekt interessiert sind. Thors Bruder Loki hat bereits versucht ihn zu stehlen, da hat SHIELD beschlossen, den Tesseract hier zu verstecken. Keiner will sich ausmalen was passiert, wenn er den Tesseract in die Finger kriegt.“  
Er begann wieder hin und her zu laufen, wie ein Raubtier im Käfig.  
„Das ist auch der Grund weshalb die ‚Avengers Initiative‘ ins Leben gerufen wurde? Und hier versammelt ist?“, fragte Helen nach.  
Sie konnte sich zwar absolut nichts unter diesem Tesseract vorstellen, doch scheinbar war die Situation in der sie sich befanden mehr als bedenklich.  
Bruce Banner nickte nur, er hatte sich auf die Küchenzeile gestützt.  
„Aber war es nicht etwas unüberlegt, dieses Ding im Tresorraum zu verstecken, wo ihn jeder als erstes suchen würde?“, fragte Helen weiter.  
Sie war zu aufgeregt, um Banners Zustand richtig einzuordnen.  
„Er ist nicht dort unten“, begann Banner stöhnend, „er ist hier oben.“  
„Dr. Banner? Geht es Ihnen gut?“, fragte Helen, ehe sie sich des Offensichtlichstem bewusst wurde.  
Banner versuchte verzweifelt, den Hulk unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
„Hör mir jetzt genau zu“, presste Bruce zwischen den Zähnen hervor, „du wirst dich jetzt soweit wie es geht von mir entfernen und verstecken.“  
Doch Helen stand wie angewurzelt da.  
„Los!“, schrie Banner sie an, seine Haut hatte sich bereits stellenweise grünlich verfärbt und sein Hemd spannte an den Schultern, einige Nähte rissen auf.  
Jetzt war es Helen, die unter erdrückenden Kopfschmerzen litt, sie hatte panische Angst vor dem, was gerade aus Banner wurde.  
Es war zu spät wegzurennen, Bruce versperrte ihr den Weg aus dem Zimmer.  
Sie hatte sich noch nie so zusammenreißen müssen, ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren, plötzlich ging es wirklich um Leben und Tod.  
Steve glaubte, dass sie es konnte.  
Jetzt war es ihr egal, was der Professor ihr jahrelang eingetrichtert hatte, sie musste es versuchen oder sie starb.  
Zerquetscht von dem großen, grünen Ungetüm, das nun vor ihr stand.  
Der Hulk holte zum Schlag aus, sie duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig.  
Augenblicklich ließ sie los.  
Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie einem ungezähmten Pferd, welches sie stets zurückgehalten hatte, endlich die Zügel nachlassen.  
Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl.  
Der Hulk stieß ein donnerndes Gebrüll aus, doch blieb wo er war. Er schien verwirrt.  
Sie empfand es als unbeschreiblich befreiend, als sie die Wärme wellenförmig von sich strömen spürte.  
Es war schwierig einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, sie hatte sich lange nicht so frei gefühlt. Und so stark.  
Etwas in ihr lachte, sie konnte nicht sagen, ob sie es laut tat.  
Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.  
„Dr. Banner“, rief sie, „sehen Sie mich an! Sie müssen sich auf das Gefühl konzentrieren!“  
Der Hulk brüllte erneut, jedoch leiser.  
Dann sah er sie an, als würde er sie plötzlich erkennen.  
„Das machen Sie sehr gut, Bruce“, sagte Helen, langsam kostete es sie enorme Kraft die Schwingungen aufrechtzuerhalten, die Banner scheinbar zu beruhigen vermochten.  
Der Hulk schnaubte, irritiert darüber, dass er allmählich zusammenschrumpfte.  
Inzwischen brach Helen beinahe vor Anstrengung zusammen.  
Gerade als sie dachte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, sah sie wieder Bruce Banner vor sich stehen.  
Dieser schaute sie mit fassungsloser Verblüffung an.  
Er sackte ein Stück zusammen, musste sich wieder auf der Küchenzeile abstützen.  
Beide waren am Ende ihrer Kräfte und nicht fähig etwas zu sagen.  
Mischte sich Furcht in seinen Blick? Hatte er Angst vor ihr?  
Helen stand zitternd im Raum und beobachtete Banner, der nun doch dazu ansetzte, etwas zu sagen.  
Ein bläulicher Lichtstrahl traf ihn von hinten.  
Bruce wurde gegen eine Wand geschleudert und blieb reglos am Boden liegen.  
Als nächstes hörte Helen jemanden mehrmals langsam in die Hände klatschen.

„Beeindruckend.“  
Ein hochgewachsener, schlanker Mann trat aus dem Schatten, dorthin wo Banner soeben noch gestanden hatte.  
Er trug undefinierbar ungewöhnliche Kleidung, etwas wie einen Gehrock in dunklem Grün. Sein schwarzes Haar im Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut schien sein ohnehin schon schmal und edel geschnittenes Gesicht noch zu definieren.  
„Eigentlich war ich nur hier um mir zu holen, was mir zusteht“, begann er mit einer Stimme, die nicht zu der Kälte seiner Züge zu passen schien, „aber für diese Vorstellung hat es sich gelohnt, noch etwas zu verweilen.“  
Er neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und lächelte, dass es Helen kalt den Rücken hinunterlief.  
„Wirklich beeindruckend.“  
„Loki, nehme ich an“, sagte Helen und wunderte sich augenblicklich, dass sie so gefasst war.  
„Ich sehe, mein Ruf eilt mir voraus“, sagte dieser und beobachtete Helen eingängig, „aber mit wem habe ich die unerwartete Ehre?“  
Er schien jedes Zucken ihrer Mimik genau zu verfolgen und deuten zu können.  
Helen hielt es für klüger ihm nicht zu sagen, wer sie war und schwieg, konnte es jedoch nicht verhindern dass ihr Blick zu einem alten Foto an der Wand von ihr und Tony huschte.  
Loki folgte ihrem Blick und lachte gönnerhaft.  
„Wenn du es schon darauf anlegst, dich mit einem wie mir zu messen“, begann er, „lerne erst deine Reflexe zu kontrollieren.“  
Helen krallte die Nägel in ihre Handinnenflächen.  
Bei dem Hulk hatte sie gewusst, mit was sie es zu tun hatte, aber Loki schien sie hoffnungslos unterlegen.  
Sie betrachtete das goldene Zepter mit dem hellblauen Licht darin in seiner Hand.  
Sie konnte lediglich auf Zeit spielen und hoffen, dass einer der anderen auf die Idee kam, nach ihr und Banner zu sehen.  
„Anthony Starks kleines Mädchen also“, stellte Loki fest und schien ihre Gesichtszüge zu studieren, „aber nicht mit ihm verwandt, habe ich Recht?“  
Helen schluckte.  
Sie versuchte zu erkennen ob Banner atmete.  
„Sie sorgt sich um das Monster“, bemerkte Loki herablassend, „wahrscheinlich kennst du dann auch die anderen. Wahrscheinlich lebst du sogar hier mit ihnen zusammen, nicht?“  
Seine Schlussfolgerungen beunruhigten sie.  
Ein intelligenter Feind war wesentlich gefährlicher, als ein physisch überlegener.  
„Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass sich der Tag noch so zu meinen Gunsten wenden würde“, bemerkte Loki ausgelassen, „ein Spion in diesen Reihen wird mir sehr zuträglich sein.“  
Er kam einige Schritte auf Helen zu, diese wich zurück bis sie auf dem großen Balkon stand. Es war kühl dort draußen.  
Loki schloss seelenruhig zu ihr auf, er wusste, dass sie nicht vor ihm davonlaufen konnte.  
„Das Folgende wird mit Sicherheit unangenehm für dich, bitte entschuldige“, sagte er dann, als er draußen vor ihr stand und richtete die Spitze seines Zepters auf ihr Schlüsselbein.  
Wieso war sie so ruhig?  
Sie hatte nicht einmal das Bedürfnis, ihrem Überlebensinstinkt freien Lauf zu lassen und zu versuchen, Loki zu manipulieren.  
Obwohl das jetzt wahrscheinlich das einzig vernünftige war.  
Wahrscheinlich war sie noch zu erschöpft von ihrer Begegnung mit dem Hulk kurz zuvor.  
Ob ihre Fähigkeiten Einfluss auf einen Gott nehmen konnten?  
Dieser hielt inne, ihm schien etwas in den Sinn gekommen zu sein, er lächelte erneut.  
„Vorher würde ich jedoch zu gerne erfahren, was das für Kräfte sind, mit denen du imstande bist etwas derartiges wie eben zu vollbringen. Meine ewige Neugier, entschuldige auch dies.“  
Er ließ sein Zepter sinken und Helen entspannte sich kurz, das verschaffte ihr etwas mehr Zeit.  
„Du gestattest“, sagte Loki dann und berührte mit seiner feingliedrigen Hand ihr Schlüsselbein.  
Sie zuckte zurück.  
Helen wurde augenblicklich eiskalt, sie spürte wie er in ihren Geist eindrang.  
Oder was auch immer er tat.  
Es war, als würde er die Kräfte ihrer Mutation regelrecht greifen können und aus ihr herauszerren.  
Einen Augenblick glaubte sie, sich übergeben zu müssen.  
Doch mit dem was dann geschah, hatte keiner der beiden gerechnet.  
Lokis eben noch so selbstsicherer Blick wurde unsicher, etwas schien ihn zu überraschen. Helen spürte indes ihre Sinne schwinden, sie kämpfte dagegen an, ohnmächtig zu werden. Plötzlich zog Loki seine Hand zurück und wich von ihr, als habe ihn ein Tier angesprungen.  
Helen sah sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.  
Ein Ausdruck der Machtlosigkeit streifte seine Züge, er wehrte sich gegen etwas.  
Eine einzelne Träne drängte sich aus seinem Auge und lief über sein fassungsloses Gesicht.  
„Was hat es getan“, zischte er.  
Er hatte alle Selbstbeherrschung verloren.  
Sie wusste nicht ob sie mehr von dem Gefühlsausbruch des fremden Mannes irritiert war oder von dessen Art, mit der er über ihre Mutation sprach.  
Sie als eigenständig handelnden Teil zu bezeichnen, hatte noch nie ein Mensch vorher getan.  
„Was hast du es tun lassen?“, schrie er sie an und packte sie grob an den Schultern.  
Helen war selbst völlig perplex, sie fühlte einen ungeheuren Schmerz.  
Trauer, vielleicht Verlangen, Zweifel.  
Spürte sie, was Loki fühlte?

„Geh sofort weg von ihr.“  
Steve war der erste, der auf den Balkon kam, Helen hörte die anderen schon auf dem Gang.  
Loki schien ihn erst gar nicht wahrzunehmen, stattdessen versuchte er in Helens Augen eine Antwort auf das zu finden, was sie selbst nicht verstand.  
„Geben Sie uns den Tesseract“, forderte Agent Barton nun.  
„Loki“, begann Thor, „was auch immer du mit dem Tesseract zu finden suchst, es wird dir nicht verschaffen wonach du verlangst!“  
Loki wandte sich langsam um, augenscheinlich hatte er sich wieder halbwegs gesammelt.  
„Doch, Thor, das wird es“, sagte er nun ebenso beherrscht wie vorher, „deshalb entschuldigt mich, ich will euch nicht länger aufhalten.“  
Dann beugte er sich zu Helen vor, ignorierend dass sowohl Tony als auch Steve nur eine Kurzschlussreaktion davon entfernt waren, auf ihn loszugehen.  
„Aber wir zwei sind noch nicht fertig. Träume von mir“, sagte er leise, nah an ihrem Ohr.  
Dabei berührte er mit zwei Fingern ihre Stirn und war bereits verschwunden, als Helen bewusstlos zu Boden sank.  
Der Blonde fing sie gerade rechtzeitig auf, ehe sie auf den Steinen aufschlug.


	4. Dein Kopf, aber mein Spiel.

Sie schmeckte Erde und hatte den würzigen Geruch von Harz in der Nase.  
Als sie die Augen aufschlug, fand sie sich auf dem Boden liegend, um sie herum ein dichter Nadelwald.  
Helen fühlte sich, als habe sie einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekommen.  
Ihr wurde augenblicklich schwindlig als sie sich erhob und versuchte im fahlen Licht, das durch die Bäume fiel, die Orientierung zu gewinnen.  
Es war ihr nahezu unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, als sei sie unter Drogen gesetzt worden.  
In völliger Apathie lief sie in eine beliebige Richtung, tiefer in den Wald hinein.

„Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen“, raunte Steve.  
„Wir konnten nichts tun“, erwiderte Natascha.  
„Doch, das hätten wir“, begann Bruce Banner müde, er hatte einen Verband am Kopf, dort wo er gegen die Wand geschleudert worden war, „und unser größter Fehler war es, Loki so zu unterschätzen. Er wusste von Anfang an, wo der Tesseract versteckt war.“  
„Ich muss Dr. Banner Recht geben, wir sind auf ein Ablenkungsmanöver hereingefallen, wie es simpler nicht hätte sein können“, sagte Clint, „und entwischt ist er uns auch noch.“  
In diesem Augenblick kam Pepper herein.  
„Tony weigert sich, das Krankenzimmer zu verlassen. Phil wird bald hier sein, ihr müsst die Besprechung ohne ihn machen“, sagte sie ohne die Augen von ihrem Pager zu heben.  
Ihr Tonfall war eisig.  
Offensichtlich gab sie ihnen die Schuld dafür, was mit Helen geschehen war.  
„Es tut mir unsagbar leid, was mit dem Mädchen passiert ist“, sagte Bruce, „das war unverantwortlich von uns.“  
„Was hätten wir denn Ihrer Meinung nach anderes mit ihr machen sollen in der Eile?“, fragte Natascha gereizt.  
„Zuerst einmal hättet ihr sie nicht mit mir zusammen in einen Raum sperren dürfen!“, schrie er plötzlich und begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern.  
Bruce spürte die Blicke der anderen auf sich.  
„Ich hätte sie verletzen, wenn nicht gar umbringen können“, fügte er leiser hinzu.  
„Doktor Banner, ist etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert während wir dort unten waren?“, fragte Clint forschend.  
„Nein“, sagte dieser schnell, „bis Loki aufgetaucht ist war alles ruhig. Aber es hätte etwas passieren können.“  
„Wenn Sie, oder besser gesagt ‚der Andere‘, sie nicht verletzt haben, wieso machen Sie sich dann solche Vorwürfe“, entgegnete Clint kalt.  
„Es spricht sehr für Ihren Charakter, dass Sie das ganz offensichtlich nicht tun“, fuhr Steve ihn an.  
„Wir befinden uns im Krieg, Steve“, begann Natascha, „es ist unser Job den Kopf zu behalten wenn so etwas passiert. Nebenbei vergessen Sie wohl, dass Loki den Tesseract gestohlen hat. Es geht hier nicht um das Schicksal eines einzelnen, Sie müssten das doch am besten wissen.“  
„Ich weiß“, erwiderte er langsam, „dass ich in meinem Leben genug Soldaten habe fallen sehen.“

Wolfsgeheul. Oder doch ein Hund?  
Jedenfalls waren es mehrere und sie kamen immer näher.  
Helen hatte inzwischen gänzlich das Zeitgefühl verloren, eine Tanne sah aus wie die andere, die Lichtverhältnisse blieben ebenfalls die gleichen, wie das stumpfe Gefühl in ihrem Kopf.  
Bald hörte sie das dumpfe Aufschlagen von Pranken auf dem weichen Waldboden, sie bellten. Sie begann zu rennen, ihre Gedanken waren nicht klar genug um zu bemerken, wie lächerlich dieser Versuch war.  
Sie bildete sich ein, ihren Atem im Nacken zu spüren.  
Helen wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen.  
Sie hatte immer schon panische Angst vor Hunden gehabt und wenn sie sich umdrehte, würde sie sicherlich vor Schreck erstarren.  
Die Tiere schlossen zu ihr auf, griffen sie jedoch nicht an.  
Als sie das Brennen in ihren Lungen spürte, erinnerte sie sich daran, dass es mit Abstand das Unklügste war, vor Hunden davonzulaufen, das weckte ihren Jagdtrieb.  
Sie riss sich zusammen und lief langsamer, die Hunde taten es ihr gleich.  
Schließlich wandte sie sich um und blieb vor Entsetzen über das was sie sah stehen.

„Einen guten Abend miteinander“, begrüßte Agent Coulson die Gruppe, „ich gebe zu, das klingt makaber angesichts dieser Lage. Entschuldigen Sie.“  
„Setzen Sie sich doch, Phil. Tony wird nicht kommen, er lässt Ihnen ausrichten Sie sollen einfach ohne ihn anfangen“, sagte Pepper angespannt.  
„Vielen Dank. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass SHIELD Mr. Starks Nichte die bestmögliche medizinische Versorgung zukommen lässt. Spezialisten sind bereits auf dem Weg“, sagte Coulson und versuchte offensichtlich, Zuversicht auszustrahlen.  
„Spezialisten für was?“, fragte Steve hart.  
Natascha mischte sich, an Coulson gewandt, ein.  
„Was Mr. Rogers meint ist, wir haben keine Ahnung was Loki mit ihr gemacht hat. Bisher ist ihr Zustand ähnlich dem eines Komas, jedoch medizinisch nicht erklärbar.“  
„Uns ist natürlich bekannt, dass sich Loki einer Art von Magie bedient“, lenkte der Agent ein und wandte sich dann zu Pepper, „wir tun was wir können.“  
Phil blickte sich im Raum um.  
„Wo ist Thor?“, fragte er.  
„Der ist gleich verschwunden nachdem Loki hier war, er war völlig außer sich“, sagte Natascha.  
„Na großartig“, seufzte Coulson, „konnte er dem Mädchen denn nicht helfen? Er kommt schließlich genauso aus Asgard wie sein Bruder, dachte ich.“  
Steve schnaubte.  
„Gott ist offensichtlich nicht gleich Gott“, murmelte er.  
„Thor sagte nur, er sei weitaus weniger ausgebildet in Magie als sein Bruder“, versuchte Bruce zu erklären, „er erkenne zwar den Bann, den Loki gebraucht hat, es habe etwas mit ihren Träumen zu tun, könne diesen aber nicht so ohnedies brechen. Dann ist er verschwunden.“  
„Ohne einem von Ihnen zu sagen was er vorhat, nehme ich an“, sagte Phil.  
Die übrigen nickten.  
„Fassen wir zusammen, niemand weiß, ob und wie Mr. Starks Nichte geholfen werden kann, der eine Gott ist ohne eine Spur verschwunden, der andere hat den Tesseract mitgenommen und wir haben keine Ahnung, was er damit vorhat“, sagte Clint nüchtern.

Es waren vier.  
Sie reichten Helen bis zur Hüfte, sie waren sehr muskulös und ihr stahlgraues, kurzes Fell schimmerte wie Samt, ebenso wie ihre langen, scharfen Zähne.  
Es waren schöne Tiere, beinahe majestätisch.  
Doch der Anblick ihrer Augen ließ Helen erschaudern.  
Der gesamte Augapfel der Hunde war milchig-weiß, eine Iris war nicht zu erkennen.  
Der Hund mit dem hellsten Fell, scheinbar das Leittier, knurrte als sie stehen blieb.  
Langsam ging sie einige Schritte rückwärts.  
Der Hund bellte und fletschte die Zähne, sie hörte die anderen hecheln.  
Als sie keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen, kamen sie näher, einer schnappte nach ihrem Knöchel. Vielleicht war das doch die falsche Taktik, vielleicht waren sie auf Hetzjagten abgerichtet.  
Sie zwang sich dennoch ruhig zu bleiben, in der Hoffnung die Hunde würden es dabei belassen, ihr Angst einzujagen.  
Dann biss der Helle auch schon zu.

„Tony?“, fragte Pepper vorsichtig als sie die Tür zum Krankenzimmer öffnete.  
Tony drehte sich kurz zu ihr um, sagte jedoch nichts.  
Er saß auf einem Stuhl neben der Bare, auf der Helen lag.  
Der sterile Raum erinnerte eher an ein Labor, er war offensichtlich nicht auf alltägliche Unfälle ausgerichtet.  
Pepper zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben ihn, er nahm ihre Hand.  
„Ich habe sie herkommen lassen obwohl ich wusste, wie gefährlich es zurzeit ist. Ich hätte es ihr verbieten sollen, im Institut wäre sie sicher gewesen“, sagte Tony.  
„Du darfst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, ihr habt euch beide so sehr darauf gefreut, euch wiederzusehen. Dass Loki ausgerechnet…es war ein unglücklicher Zufall. Niemand hätte so etwas vorhersehen können“, versuchte Pepper ihn zu besänftigen.  
Tony Stark war kein Mensch, der seine Gefühle zu anderen Menschen offen zeigte, jedenfalls nicht wenn er sie leiden konnte, da war ihm Helen sehr ähnlich.  
Doch mit ihr war es immer anders gewesen. Sie war immer wie eine Tochter für ihn.  
„Jetzt hat Loki endgültig erreicht, dass ich ihn persönlich“, begann Tony, doch Pepper unterbrach ihn hektisch.  
„Tony, versuch dich jetzt bitte nicht aufzuregen“, sagte sie und starrte entsetzt auf die kleine Blutlache, die sich unterhalb der Bare bildete, „aber Helen hat eine Bisswunde am Bein, wo gerade eben noch keine war.“

Helen strauchelte und fiel abermals zu Boden.  
Sie wimmerte vor Schmerz, sah ihr Blut im Waldboden versickern.  
Es war nicht nur der Biss, der Speichel des Hundes verätzte das Fleisch in ihrer Wunde.  
Die Hunde knurrten.  
Trotz der unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen in ihrem Bein zwang sie sich wieder aufzustehen und weiterzulaufen.  
Es schien das zu sein, was sie von ihr wollten.  
Sich von den Hunden zerfleischen zu lassen, wäre die Alternative.  
Kaum hatte sie sich in Bewegung gesetzt, verstummte das Knurren und die Tiere folgten ihr in entsprechendem Abstand.  
Sie hetzten sie nicht mehr, aber sie trieben sie immer weiter und weiter in den Wald.

„Wir haben ihre Wunde gereinigt und verbunden. Wir nehmen an, sie wird wieder heilen“, sagte ein älterer Mann im weißen Kittel.  
„Sie nehmen an?“, sagte Tony schneidend, „das sind also Ihre tollen Experten, Coulson?“  
„Es sind die ‚tollsten‘ die wir auftreiben konnten. Bisher war Magie nicht gerade das Fachgebiet von SHIELD“, erwiderte dieser.  
„Und es war wirklich niemand im Zimmer?“, fragte der Arzt skeptisch.  
„Zweifeln Sie an meinem Geisteszustand, Doc?“, keifte Tony.  
„Ich war dabei als es passiert ist“, beschwichtigte Pepper, „niemand hat diesen Raum betreten oder verlassen. Die Wunde war plötzlich einfach da. So verrückt das auch klingt.“  
„Glauben Sie mir, Miss Potts“, sagte Coulson, „ich habe schon verrückteres erlebt.“  
„Dieser Gott soll augenblicklich seinen Arsch wieder auf die Erde bewegen und dafür sorgen, dass sein geisteskranker Bruder damit aufhört!“, schrie Tony, Pepper legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Agent Barton und Romanoff versuchen bereits, Thor ausfindig zu machen“, sagte Phil, „bis dahin können wir nur hoffen dass Loki ihr nichts schlimmeres antut. Sie entschuldigen mich, ich werde von Direktor Fury erwartet.“  
Er wandte sich schon zum Gehen.  
„Kopf hoch, Mr. Stark, wir werden sie schon nicht sterben lassen.“

Helen kam es vor, als sei sie Tage lang ununterbrochen gelaufen.  
Vielleicht war sie das ja auch.  
Inzwischen war sie am Ende dessen, was ihr Körper auszuhalten im Stande war, sie hatte kaum noch Kontrolle über ihre Muskeln.  
Ihre Wunde pochte.  
Sie warf den Hunden einen wütenden Blick zu, als diese sofort begannen zu knurren, während sie sich schwer atmend auf einem Felsblock abstützte.  
Dann erbrach sie vor Anstrengung, kalten Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn.  
Die Hunde umkreisten sie wachsam.  
Wenn sie zusammenbrach, würde sie wenigstens nicht spüren wie sie über sie herfielen.  
Sie schleppte sich noch ein Stück weiter, wollte eine Ohnmacht regelrecht provozieren.  
Er hätte sie längst umbringen können, wieso machte er sich solch eine Mühe?  
Dann gaben ihre Beine unter ihr nach und sie schlug hart auf der Erde auf.  
Die Umgebung verschwamm um sie herum, aus der Ferne hörte sie Hunde bellen.

„Schön wach bleiben.“  
Sie hörte ihn kaum.  
Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke, griff ihr Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht so zu sich, dass sie gezwungen war ihn anzusehen.  
Die Umrisse wurden wieder schärfer und sie fixierte sein schmales Gesicht, auf dem sich ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln zeigte.  
„Braves Mädchen“, sagte Loki und ließ sie wieder los, jetzt stand er auf und betrachtete Helen von oben herab.  
„Ich hatte mehr von dir erwartet, ich bin geradezu enttäuscht“, sagte er gelangweilt und registrierte ihren hasserfüllten Blick, „das was ich hier sehe hat wenig mit der stolzen Amazone gemein, die ich bei meinem kleinen Ausflug in den Stark Tower für einen Augenblick zu sehen bekommen habe.“  
Er ließ sich auf einem Stein etwas entfernt von ihr nieder und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Zu schade, dass sich etwas wie du dermaßen hat bändigen lassen. Was ich jetzt sehe gleicht allenfalls einem verschreckten Reh, dressiert und begrenzt.“  
Die großen Hunde hatten sich derweil nahe Lokis Füßen niedergelassen, während dieser Helen prüfend betrachtete.  
„Uh“, sagte er dann mit gespielter Besorgnis, „dein Bein sieht gar nicht gut aus. Vielleicht hätte ich dir sagen sollen dass ‚Hunde die bellen, beißen nicht‘, auf diese Exemplare nicht zutrifft. Aber sei ehrlich, so oder so gefallen sie dir, nicht? Oder bist du zu verängstigt, mit mir zu sprechen?“  
Helens Kiefer schmerzte, so sehr hatte sie ihn angespannt.  
„Sehr beeindruckend“, presste sie hervor, „deine?“  
„Ja, nicht wahr. Sagen wir, ich habe sie mir geliehen. Es sind Zerberusse“, sagte Loki und betrachtete die vier Tiere.  
„Wo wir gerade vom Gefallen sprachen, was hältst du von meiner kleinen Bühne“, sagte er, „ich habe mir wirklich Mühe gegeben, dass du es erkennst.“  
Helen blickte sich verwirrt im Wald um, dann fragend zu Loki.  
Dieser lachte ungläubig.  
„Nein. Du weißt nicht wo wir hier sind? Das macht die ganze Sache natürlich umso interessanter, gerade weil ich diesen Ort in deinen Erinnerungen gefunden habe. Hast du es in der Tat so stark verdrängt, oder hat jemand in deinem Gedächtnis herum gepfuscht? Aber was frage ich dich…“  
Er erhob sich und lief ein wenig zwischen den Bäumen umher.  
„Da erkennt sie nicht einmal den Ort, an dem sie ihren eigenen Bruder umgebracht hat.“  
Helen schrak auf.  
„Ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht“, sagte sie automatisch.  
„Ach ja? Das haben sie dir erzählt, weil du noch ein kleines Kind warst. So wie ich es deinen Erinnerungen entnehmen konnte, warst du es, der deinen großen Bruder dazu gebracht hat fortzulaufen. Genau hier in diesen Wald. Was für eine enorme Schuld auf dir lastet, meine Liebe, und das nur weil deine Eltern ihn dir immer vorgezogen haben. Eine wahre Tragödie“, sagte er und wandte sich ihr zu.  
Helen wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt.  
In all den Jahren waren die Erinnerungen daran nicht in ihr Bewusstsein gedrungen, jetzt strömten sie alle auf einmal hinein.  
Sie schluchzte lautlos und ohne Tränen.  
„Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit, also werde ich dir kurz die elementaren Fragen beantworten, ehe ich dich hier drin wieder alleine lasse“, sagte Loki desinteressiert.  
„Du hast dich gewiss gefragt, wie ich an deine Erinnerungen herankomme, aber da dir offensichtlich nicht einmal bewusst ist, dass all dies hier nicht real ist, würde das im Augenblick zu weit führen. Wir befinden uns in deinem Unterbewusstsein, hier mache ich die Regeln. Alles was dir hier drin geschieht, geschieht auch deinem Körper da draußen. An deiner Stelle würde ich mir demnach Mühe geben, nicht zu sterben“, sagte er beiläufig, während er den Hunden anwies, aufzustehen.  
„Dein Kopf, aber mein Spiel und meine Regeln. Sieh zu, wie du mit den Hunden fertig wirst, dann lasse ich mich eventuell dazu hinreißen mit dir über alles Weitere zu verhandeln.“  
Dann wandte er sich um, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen und seine Umrisse verblassten, bis er endgültig verschwunden war.


	5. Denkst du nicht, du bist mir etwas schuldig?

Gleich nachdem Loki sie verlassen hatte, begannen die vier Hunde wieder damit, Helen unruhig zu umkreisen.  
Er schickte ihr tatsächlich Höllenhunde auf den Hals.  
Sie hatte den Wald wahrlich nicht wieder erkannt, obwohl sie damals dabei gewesen war, als der Suchtrupp ihren Bruder gefunden hatte.  
Sie hatte das nicht gewollt.  
Sie wusste damals nicht einmal was sie tat, ihre Mutation hatte ihn dazu gebracht, davonzulaufen.  
Sie war so eifersüchtig auf ihn gewesen.  
Vor ihr hatten ihre Eltern immer Angst gehabt, auch wenn sie versucht hatten, es sie nicht spüren zu lassen.  
Ihr Bruder war immer das Lieblings Kind gewesen.  
Jetzt hatte sie alles wieder vor Augen.  
Die Beerdigung ihres Bruders, er war gerade erst neun Jahre alt gewesen, sie selbst noch jünger.  
Die unendliche Trauer ihrer Eltern und ihre Mutter, die diese nicht mehr ertragen hatte.  
Ein Jahr später hatte sie sich das Leben genommen.  
Ihre Eltern waren mit Tony Stark befreundet gewesen, deshalb war er ihr Pate.  
Er war der einzige gewesen der ihr nie das Gefühl gegeben hatte, ein Monster zu sein.  
Er war es auch, der Helen in das X-Men Institut gebracht hatte als er merkte, dass ihr Vater der ganzen Situation nicht mehr gewachsen war.  
Wenige Jahre später war auch er gestorben und Tony hatte endgültig die Verantwortung für das Mädchen übernommen.  
Helen war wieder aufgestanden, ehe die Hunde ihr zu nahe kamen.  
Nicht weil sie Angst hatte zu sterben, ihr war es inzwischen gleich, sondern weil sie Angst vor den Schmerzen hatte, die sie ihr zufügen würden.  
Sie lief.  
Alles war wieder da, alles an was sie sich weit über zehn Jahre nicht hatte erinnern können. Ihr wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass es allein ihre Schuld gewesen war, dass ihr Bruder gestorben war.  
Egal was ihr die Menschen über die Jahre hinweg hatten weismachen wollen.  
Sie hatte Professor Xavier vertraut, ihm geglaubt als er sagte, er würde keine Veränderung an ihrem Geist vornehmen, wenn sie es ihm nicht erlaubte.  
Es war eine dreiste Lüge gewesen.  
Sie fragte sich, ob Tony davon gewusst hatte, dem zugestimmt hatte.  
Plötzlich kamen ihr Zweifel an dem einzigen Menschen, dem sie immer hatte vertrauen können.  
Sie fühlte etwas in sich zerbrechen.

„Mr. Stark?“, machte sich Steve bemerkbar, als er das Zimmer betrat.  
Tony saß immer noch auf einem Stuhl neben der Krankenbare, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt.  
„Ich weiß dass Sie mich weder leiden können, noch gerne Ratschläge von mir annehmen, aber Sie haben seit zwei Tagen weder gegessen noch geschlafen“, sagte Steve sachte, „Miss Potts sorgt sich um Sie, wir anderen auch.“  
Tony hob langsam den Kopf und sagte müde:  
„Sorgen Sie sich lieber darum, wie wir Loki finden. Ich will ihn nämlich persönlich umbringen.“  
Steve ging nicht darauf ein.  
So groß die gegenseitige Abneigung beider auch war, die Tatsache, dass sich Tony in diesem Maße um Helen sorgte, wo er doch sonst seine Zuneigungen aufs Gründlichste versteckte, machte ihn Steve plötzlich sympathisch.  
„Mr. Stark, die beiden Agenten sind damit beschäftigt die beiden Götter aufzuspüren, Dr. Banner hat den ganzen Tag sein Labor nicht verlassen und Miss Potts musste einen nicht verschiebbaren Termin wahrnehmen. Nur ich bin hier im Augenblick völlig nutzlos. Also bitte tun Sie mir den Gefallen und schlafen Sie ein paar Stunden. Ich werde bei Ihrer Nichte bleiben und Sie sofort informieren, sollte sich etwas tun“, bot Steve an.  
Tony schnaubte nur. Dann gähnte er.  
„Tony, Sie helfen ihr nicht indem Sie hier sitzen und zusehends kampfunfähig werden. Wenn er uns noch einmal angreift, brauchen wir Sie“, sagte Steve energischer.  
Tony hob den Kopf.  
„Wissen Sie was, ich kann Sie wirklich nicht leiden“, sagte er nach einer Weile, „aber manchmal sagen Sie Sachen, die intelligenter sind, als Sie aussehen. Sie werden nur hier sitzen und aufpassen, genau hier, bis ich wiederkomme bewegen Sie nicht von der Stelle. Ist das klar?“  
Steve nickte geduldig.  
„Na dann“, sagte Tony und erhob sich ungelenk, „angenehme Nachtwache, Captain.“

Sie fühlte sich besser, obwohl sie sich kaum hatte ausruhen können.  
Selbst die Bisswunde an ihrem Bein schmerzte nicht mehr so stark.  
Irritiert sah sie an sich herunter, dort war keine Bisswunde mehr, nicht einmal ein Kratzer.  
Sein Spiel, seine Regeln.  
Sie war ihm völlig ausgeliefert. In ihrem eigenen Kopf.  
Aber scheinbar wollte er sie nicht an einem Hundebiss verbluten lassen, etwas hatte er noch mit ihr vor.  
Die Hunde kamen näher und fletschten erneut drohend die Zähne, als sie langsamer geworden war.  
Sie wusste schon wieder nicht mehr, wie lange sie durch den Wald irrte, ihre Beine bewegten sich völlig mechanisch.  
Sieh zu, wie du mit den Hunden fertig wirst.  
Sie lachte bitter als diese ihr weiterhin drohten, der Helle heulte auf.  
„Herrgott nochmal!“, schrie sie die vier an, nachdem sie sich umgedreht hatte, „der allgemeinen Erfahrung nach hat es sich als äußerst unklug herausgestellt, mich zu bedrohen, bald verliere ich die Kontrolle und dann werdet ihr…“  
Sie brach ab. Es war ihr die ganze Zeit nicht aufgefallen.  
Es gab nichts, was sie kontrollieren musste.  
Seit sie hier war hatte sich ihr Instinkt nicht gemeldet. Augenblicklich fühlte sie sich leer.  
Ihr Leben lang hatte sie ihre ‚Gabe‘ verflucht, jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr da war, fühlte sie sich unvollständig.

Steves Rücken schmerzte, so viele Stunden saß er inzwischen schon auf diesem Stuhl und starrte auf den reglosen Körper vor sich.  
Tonys Bedürfnis nach Schlaf schien ihn doch noch eingeholt zu haben, freiwillig hätte er ihn sicher nicht so lange mit Helen alleine gelassen.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich das mit den Verabredungen in Zukunft einfach lassen“, murmelte Steve irgendwann, mehr zu sich selbst als an das Mädchen gerichtet, „zu meiner ersten wichtigen Verabredung bin ich ganze siebzig Jahre zu spät gekommen, und die zweite meines Lebens ist…“  
Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und lachte herb.  
„Ich hoffe, Sie werden nicht genauso wahnsinnig wie Mr. Stark.“  
Natascha Romanoff war hereingekommen.  
Steve fühlte sich bei seinen Selbstgesprächen ertappt und warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, sie lächelte gnädig.  
„Wenigstens haben Sie Mr. Stark davon überzeugen können, sich etwas auszuruhen. Sein Zustand wurde langsam bedenklich. Ist hier etwas passiert in der Zwischenzeit?“, fragte sie, professionell wie immer.  
„Nein, absolut gar nichts. Und bei Ihnen?“, erwiderte er und rieb sich müde die Augen.  
„Nein. Von Thor und Loki fehlt jede Spur, mit unseren Mitteln sind sie nicht aufzufinden. Aber Dr. Banner sucht nach einer Möglichkeit, den Tesseract zu orten. Vielleicht hat er ja wenigstens Erfolg“, antwortete Natascha.  
Sie starrte eine Weile ebenso gedankenverloren auf die Bare wie Steve.  
„Er verhält sich eigenartig, seit Loki hier war“, sagte sie dann, „Dr. Banner, meine ich. Glauben Sie, es gibt etwas das er uns nicht erzählt?“  
„Bruce ist ein ehrlicher Mann, Sie tun ihm Unrecht mit Ihrem ewigen Misstrauen“, erwiderte er.  
„Und Sie denken zu gut von den Menschen, Steve. Seien Sie vorsichtig damit“, sagte sie.  
Jemand riss die Tür auf, es war Clint.  
„Natascha, Thor ist wieder aufgetaucht.“

Er wollte, dass sie mit den Hunden zurechtkam, doch nahm ihr das Einzige, mit dem sie sich hätte verteidigen können?  
Das passte nicht zu Loki, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte, umbringen wollte er sie ja offensichtlich nicht, vorerst.  
Helen konzentrierte sich, einen Versuch war es wert.  
Sie war sich nicht sicher ob es funktionieren würde, sie fühlte nichts was von ihren ursprünglichen Kräften übrig war.  
Dann wurde ihr übel.  
Es war das gleiche Gefühl, als Loki sie berührt hatte.  
Ihre Mutation fühlte sich von ihr gelöst an, sie schien kein Teil mehr von ihr zu sein.  
Helen versuchte es auf den hellsten der Hunde zu lenken, scheinbar ließ es sich trotz alledem noch von ihr steuern.  
Der Hund hörte augenblicklich auf zu knurren, stellte aufmerksam die Ohren auf und machte Sitz.  
Die übrigen taten es ihm gleich, er war schließlich das Leittier.  
Helen starrte die vier Hunde ungläubig an, sie hechelten und winselten vorfreudig.  
Der Helle streckte ihr seinen Kopf entgegen, sie vorsichtig die Hand aus und tätschelte seine kräftige Schulter.  
„Das kann jetzt nur ein schlechter Scherz sein“, murmelte sie und schüttelte widerstrebend den Kopf.  
Helen ließ sich an einem Fels nieder und betrachtete immer noch argwöhnisch, wie die Tiere sich ebenfalls hinlegten und sie erwartungsvoll anschauten, mit ihren großen, weißen Augen.  
Sein Spiel.  
„Loki“, schrie sie dann, „das mit den verdammten Zerberussen ist hoffentlich nicht dein Ernst!“  
Sie wusste nicht, ob er sie wirklich hören konnte, sie war wütend.   
Aber sie hatte offenbar nach seinen Regeln gewonnen, er konnte sie nicht einfach auf ewig hier drin zurücklassen.  
Nichts geschah. Vielleicht konnte er das doch.  
„Kein Grund gleich ausfallend zu werden.“  
Sie erschrak, als er plötzlich neben ihr stand.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, meinte ich das todernst. Wer hätte gedacht, dass du solange brauchen würdest, um die einfachste aller Lösungen zu finden? Das sollte dir zu denken geben“, sagte er.  
„Was hast du mit meiner Mutation gemacht?“, fragte sie gezwungen ruhig.  
„Ach das. Sagen wir, ich habe deine Fähigkeiten ein wenig optimiert. Das ist allgemein eine erheiternde Angelegenheit, eigentlich wollte ich sie mir nur einmal ansehen, dass sie mich gleich so anspringen würden wie…“, er machte eine kurze Pause und schaute zu den Zerberussen zu Helens Füßen, „Wachhunde, hatte ich wahrlich nicht erwartet. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass man mich überrascht. Aber genug von mir. Erzähl, wie fühlt sie sich an, die Freiheit?“  
Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder, sie sah ihn misstrauisch an.  
„Ich stelle mir vor wie es sein muss, sein Leben lang von etwas Fremden bestimmt zu werden und plötzlich bist du es, der über ‚es‘ zu Befehlen im Stande ist“, holte er aus.  
„Ist es noch meine Mutation?“, fragte Helen.  
Ihr war sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie in diesem Augenblick Hass und Furcht vor dem Gott neben sich empfinden sollte, der sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit einer Hetzjagd ausgesetzt hatte, doch ihre Neugier überwog.  
„Es gehört dir wie eh und je. Ich habe lediglich das Band zwischen euch durchtrennt, wenn auch unabsichtlich, aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache“, antwortete Loki bedächtig, „es hat nicht mehr die Gewalt über dich, du kannst ihm nun befehlen, was immer du willst. Ausgenommen mich anzugreifen, dafür habe ich gesorgt. Aber es wird sich nicht mehr in dein Bewusstsein drängen, wenn du es nicht willst. Du wirst nicht einmal merken, dass es da ist.“  
Er verfolgte das Zucken auf ihrem Gesicht aufmerksam und lachte ungerührt.  
„Denkst du nicht, du bist mir etwas schuldig?“

„Wo haben Sie gesteckt?“, fragte Natascha aufgebracht, als sie sich alle im Wohnraum versammelt hatten.  
Thor hatte sich auf einem der Sofas niedergelassen und schaute missmutig in die Runde.  
„Ich habe meinen Bruder verfolgt. Aber er war schon als Kind gut darin, sich zu verstecken und seine Spuren zu verwischen.“  
„SHIELD wird Ihre Alleingänge nicht länger tolerieren“, sagte sie scharf.  
„Was wollen Sie dagegen tun, ihn einsperren?“, mischte sich Tony ein, der inzwischen wieder aufgestanden war, „Ihre Organisation ist auf ihn angewiesen.“  
Thor nickte Tony zu.  
„Ich war auch in Asgard. Vorausgesetzt Ihre Nichte lebt, werde ich ihr helfen können.“  
Die Erleichterung war Tony deutlich anzumerken, dennoch fiel seine Antwort gewohnt gelassen aus.  
„Ich verlasse mich auf Sie. Wo ist eigentlich unser Patriot?“, fragte er.  
Natascha schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Steve hatte Angst, Sie würden ihm etwas antun, sollte er das Zimmer verlassen.“

„Ich bin dir nicht das Geringste schuldig. Ganz egal was für einen irrsinnigen Plan du verfolgst, sie werden dich davon abhalten und noch weniger werden sie sich mit mir erpressen lassen. Bring mich also lieber gleich um, deine Mühe hier ist es nicht wert“, sagte Helen kalt.  
„Tapfere Worte. Mich jedoch kannst du damit nicht beeindrucken. Und ob sie es tun würden, in jedem Falle Anthony Stark, er hängt an deinem Leben so scheint es mir. Aber sei unbesorgt, eine Erpressung wäre weit weniger originell, als das, was ich mir für dich ausgedacht habe. In dir und deinen Beziehungen zu den anderen steckt so viel ungenutztes Potenzial, es wäre schade daraus kein amüsantes Spiel zu gestalten. Ich würde zu gerne sehen, wie die Rächer sich gegenseitig außer Gefecht setzen“, sagte er lächelnd.  
„Du legst wohl großen Wert auf Spiele, hast du etwa immer den Drang dich profilieren zu müssen? Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Götter in solchem Ausmaße Probleme mit ihrem Selbstwertgefühl haben können“, erwiderte Helen beißend.  
Loki schien lediglich amüsiert.  
„Du wirst zusehends vorlauter, das ist unterhaltsam. Deine unbegründete Loyalität zu diesen Menschen dagegen ist geradezu herzerwärmend. Und das, obwohl sie dich alle entweder fürchten oder belogen haben.“  
Helen versuchte ihre Fassung zu wahren.  
„Es wird dir nicht gelingen, sie gegeneinander auszuspielen.“  
Ein hämisches Grinsen breitete sich auf Lokis Gesicht aus.  
„Kennst du die Sage über den Krieg um Troja, schöne Helena?“


	6. Sprachlos.

Thor hatte sie alle aus dem Krankenzimmer geschickt.  
Jetzt liefen sie angespannt davor auf und ab und versuchten ab und zu einen Blick durch die Rollos in das Innere zu erhaschen.  
„Was zur Hölle macht der so lange da drinnen?“, fragte Natascha.  
„Na ja, sieht aus als würde er irgendetwas heraufbeschwören. Oder er meditiert. Vielleicht hätten wir ihm ein paar Räucherstäbchen aufstellen sollen“, sagte Clint unbeteiligt.  
„Agent Barton, so amüsant kennt man Sie ja gar nicht“, bemerkte Tony sichtlich ungeduldig.  
„Ich bin müde“, rechtfertigte sich dieser.  
„Wem sagen Sie das. Aber egal was Thor da drin für Zauberkunststücke macht, Hauptsache es funktioniert.“

Loki hielt inne.  
„Ich spüre meinen Bruder. Er hat sich tatsächlich bei den Magiern Asgards um die Aufhebung meines Bannes bemüht“, murmelte er leise vor sich hin, ehe er sich an Helen wandte.  
„Es betrübt mich, diese Unterredung an dieser Stelle abbrechen zu müssen, aber die Zeit drängt. So sehr ich die Gesellschaft meines Bruders auch schätze, dieses Mal würde ich lieber darauf verzichten.“  
Er betrachtete Helen eine Weile.  
„Was hast du jetzt vor?“, fragte diese gereizt.  
„Ich denke darüber nach“, sagte Loki langsam, „ob ich dir die Zunge herausschneide. Schließlich kann ich nicht zulassen, dass du meinen ganzen schönen Plan ausplauderst, sobald du wieder bei Bewusstsein bist.“  
Helen wurde flau im Magen, sie traute ihm alles zu.  
Er beobachtete sie weiter.  
„Andererseits“, fuhr er fort, „will ich noch hören wie du mich anflehst, wenn du endlich einsiehst, dass ihr rein gar nichts gegen mich ausrichten könnt.“  
Plötzlich bebte die Erde.  
Loki blickte nach oben, kurz sah er ängstlich aus.  
„Es wird Zeit. Dreh dich um“, befahl er ihr dann.  
Sie tat was er sagte, es wäre sinnlos gewesen sich zu widersetzen.  
Sie spürte wie er ihr von hinten ein dunkles Tuch aus einem eigenartigen Stoff über den Mund legte und hinter ihrem Kopf fest zusammenband.  
Dann tat er das gleiche mit ihren Händen hinter ihrem Rücken, der Boden unter ihren Füßen bebte heftiger.  
Er drehte sie zu sich um und hob ihr Kinn an, als wolle er den Sitz seiner Fesseln überprüfen. In Helens Augen war die Angst deutlich zu sehen. Er lächelte zufrieden.  
„Was mein Bruder nicht weiß, es gibt noch andere Wege in das Unterbewusstsein eines Menschen. Wir werden uns somit schon sehr bald wiedersehen“, versprach er gleichmütig.  
Donner grollte auf. Loki versuchte seine Unruhe zu verbergen.  
„Es war mir eine Freude“, sagte er dann, deutete hinterhältig grinsend eine Verbeugung an und war im gleichen Augenblick nicht mehr zu sehen.  
Die vier Hunde, die die ganze Zeit über ruhig dagelegen hatten, jaulten auf und rannten in den Wald hinein.  
Das letzte was Helen sah, war ein heller Blitz und ihre Umgebung, die wie Spiegelscherben zu zerbrechen schien.

Das Licht im gesamten Stockwerk flackerte.  
Helen richtete sich ruckartig auf und sog scharf die Luft ein, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen.  
Thor trat von der Bare zurück und nickte in Richtung des Fensters.  
„проклятие!“, murmelte Natascha.  
Die anderen waren ähnlich konsterniert.  
Tony stürmte in den Raum.  
„Helen“, wollte er ansetzen, verstummte jedoch beim Anblick ihres gänzlich verstörten Gesichtes.  
Er trat vorsichtig näher und umfasste ihren zitternden Körper.  
In Tonys Armen brach sie dann in Tränen aus.  
Nach und nach waren auch die anderen in das Krankenzimmer gekommen und Helen zwang sich mit dem Weinen aufzuhören, so orientierungslos sie sich auch fühlte, sie wollte nicht dass der Rest sie so sah.  
Tony hielt sie immer noch im Arm.  
„Ich werde dann mal Pepper anrufen, sie ist schon ganz krank vor Sorge um dich“, sagte er dann leise zu Helen, „geht es dir einigermaßen gut? Kann ich dich einen Augenblick alleine lassen?“  
Helen nickte nur.  
Sie erinnerte sich an alles, was in der Zeit als sie offensichtlich nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen war, geschehen war.  
Auch daran, dass Tony sie wahrscheinlich all die Jahre belogen hatte.  
Sie war beinahe froh, als er sich von ihr entfernte und das Zimmer verließ.  
Thor wandte sich ihr zu.  
„Geht es Ihnen gut?“, fragte er.  
Helen zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte dazu an etwas zu sagen, Thor unterbrach sie.  
„Sie müssen mir alles sagen, was Sie gesehen haben, haben Sie mit meinem Bruder gesprochen?“  
„Jedes Detail ist wichtig“, schaltete sich nun auch Clint ein.  
„Vielleicht erfahren wir so etwas darüber, was Loki vorhat“, sagte Natascha.  
Helen setzte erneut dazu an, etwas zu sagen, doch ihre Stimme versagte.  
„Helen, geht es dir gut? Hör zu, du musst uns alles erzählen was passiert ist, auch das, ehe du das Bewusstsein verloren hast!“, sagte Natascha, diesmal energischer.  
Steve fing Helens überforderten Blick auf, sie senkte den Kopf.  
Ihm traute sie als einzigem zu, in ihren Augen den Schrecken sehen zu können, den sie erlebt hatte.  
Das wollte sie vermeiden.

„Natascha, sehen Sie nicht wie verstört sie ist“, mischte sich Steve auch schon ein und stellte sich schützend vor Helen, „sie ist keine fünf Minuten wach und Sie fangen schon wieder an sie zu verhören! Wir haben keine Ahnung was Loki mit ihr gemacht hat und wie traumatisch das eventuell für sie war.“  
„Darauf können wir leider keine Rücksicht nehmen“, sagte Clint, Thor war schon im Begriff sich in die Auseinandersetzung einzubringen.  
Helen indes versuchte immer noch etwas zu sagen, doch ihre Zunge gehorchte ihr nicht.  
Es war wie früher, als sie durch den Tod ihres Bruders so traumatisiert war, dass sie für einige Zeit vergessen hatte, wie man sprach.  
Nur viel schlimmer. Die Worte ließen sich nicht formen, nicht mit Gewalt, allein der Versuch verursachte Schmerzen.  
Verzweifelt versuchte sie, die erneuten Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
Bruce, der sie die ganze Zeit schon schweigend beobachtet hatte, setzte seine Brille ab und sich neben Helen auf die Bare.  
Die anderen waren so in ihren Streit vertieft, sie beachteten sie gar nicht mehr.  
„Es tut mir unendlich leid“, sagte Bruce leise, „ich habe ‚den Anderen‘ unterschätzt, ich hatte ihn so lange unter Kontrolle, doch dann…“  
Helen hörte ihm gar nicht richtig zu.  
So hatte Loki dafür gesorgt, dass sie nichts von dem was er ihr offenbart hatte, den anderen mitteilen konnte.  
Alles was er tat, ließ eine stilvolle Raffinesse erahnen, das konnte man ihm nicht absprechen, wie grausam er auch war.  
„…ich habe den anderen nichts gesagt, es war eine einmalige Sache“, redete Bruce immer noch leise auf sie ein, „bitte, könntest du diesen Vorfall für dich behalten? Wenn SHIELD davon erfährt, werden sie versuchen mich einzusperren und…“  
Helen hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, in nächster Zeit so einiges für sich behalten zu müssen.  
Sie versuchte noch einmal, etwas zu sagen, ohne Erfolg.  
Sie legte Bruce eine Hand auf die Schulter um ihn zu beruhigen.  
Ihre Begegnung mit dem Hulk war im Moment bei Weitem nicht ihr größtes Problem und er konnte schließlich nichts dafür, wenn er einmal die Kontrolle verlor.  
Bis vor einigen Stunden, oder waren es doch Tage, hatte sie dieses Gefühl selbst nur allzu gut gekannt.  
Bruce brach ab und beobachtete Helen nun, ihm war aufgefallen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.  
Sie deutete ihm an, etwas schreiben zu wollen. Als er endlich verstand, kramte er aus seiner Hosentasche einen kleinen Zettel hervor und reichte ihr einen Stift.  
Während sie schrieb, musste sie ein Schluchzen unterdrücken.  
>Ich kann nicht sprechen<, las Bruce und schaute sie lange an, ehe er den Streit der Übrigen unterbrach.

„Was soll das heißen, sie kann nicht sprechen?“, fragte Natascha.  
„Das ist der Schock. In ein paar Tagen hat sich das wieder“, entgegnete Clint einfühlsam wie üblich.  
Helen sah Bruce hilfesuchend an.  
„Ich denke“, begann dieser, „sie ist wirklich nicht mehr in der Lage zu sprechen. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn Loki zu so etwas fähig wäre. Thor?“  
„Bitte sagt mir, dass ich mich gerade verhört habe“, fauchte Tony, der soeben wieder den Raum betreten hatte, „Helen?“  
Sie sah ihn nur kurz an, doch das reichte Tony schon, er ging auf Thor los.  
„Ich dachte du hast dir zuhause extra ein paar Zaubertricks zeigen lassen für das hier! Wenn sich herausstellt, dass sie durch deine Schlampigkeit bleibende Schäden davonträgt…“  
Bruce unterbrach ihn.  
„Tony, es hilft keinem von uns weiter wenn wir anfangen, uns gegenseitig die Schuld für alles zuzuschieben. Wir müssen einander vertrauen können.“  
„Interessant, dass gerade Sie das ansprechen“, warf Clint ein, „sind Sie sicher, dass Sie uns alles erzählt haben, Dr. Banner? Oder warum fühlen Sie sich offensichtlich immer noch schuldig für das, was passiert ist?“  
„Jedenfalls saß ich nicht zwei Tage lang herum und habe mich in Selbstmitleid gesuhlt wie Stark, sondern habe gearbeitet“, sagte er abgespannt, offensichtlich um von sich selbst abzulenken.  
„Ach, und was ist mit unserem Captain? Der war ja wohl auch keine besonders große Hilfe“, rechtfertigte der Beschuldigte sich.  
„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Mir traut hier ja niemand zu, dass ich eventuell gar nicht so altmodisch bin, wie es mir immer unterstellt wird! Ich kann sehr wohl mit einem Computer umgehen“, war es nun Steve, der sich verteidigte.  
„In so einer heiklen Situation kann nun mal niemand Ihren Babysitter spielen, Steve, so fortschrittlich sind Sie dann auch wieder nicht. Außerdem waren wir Tag und Nacht unteranderem damit beschäftigt, Thor aufzuspüren, der es ja nie für nötig hält, uns in seine Pläne einzuweihen“, keifte Natascha.  
„Ihr seid undankbar!“, donnerte Thor, „ohne mich habt ihr nicht die geringste Chance gegen meinen Bruder! Wir sind Götter!“  
„Wer hat denn überhaupt erst Lokis Interesse an der Erde geweckt, hm?“, sagte Natascha.  
„Überhaupt, dauernd nervst du uns mit deinem Allwissend-Allmächtig-Kack, dann erkläre mir doch jetzt bitte endlich, was mit Helen passiert ist!“, schrie Tony wieder Thor an.  
Der Streit brach ab, sie wurden sich bewusst, dass sie sich einmal im Kreis gedreht hatten.  
Helen starrte die sechs entsetzt an.  
Vielleicht hatte Loki doch leichteres Spiel, als sie es gehofft hatte.  
Es war ihr unerträglich, sich nicht einmischen zu können.  
Bruce war der erste, der die Stille brach und es sprach für ihn, dass er zuerst an die einfachste aller Lösungen dachte. Loki wäre bestimmt begeistert von ihm.  
„Vielleicht kann sie es aufschreiben“, schlug er vor.  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis die anderen reagierten, Clint hatte als erster einen Schreibblock gefunden und reichte ihn Helen.  
Dabei strich er ihr kaum merklich mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken, als wolle er sich entschuldigen, jedoch sah er sie dabei bewusst nicht an.  
Diese Geste seinerseits irritierte Helen, aber die anderen drängten sie schon dazu, zu schreiben.  
Sie setzte den Stift an, es schien ihr unwahrscheinlich dass Loki sich so leicht austricksen ließ. Außerdem rang sie mit sich, wie nahe sie an der Wahrheit über ihre erste Begegnung mit Loki bleiben konnte, ohne Dr. Banner zu schaden.  
Sie entschied sich, diesen Teil vorerst auszulassen.  
>Loki war in meinem Unterbewusstsein, er versucht<, schrieb sie, doch weiter kam sie schon nicht mehr.  
Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihre Hand, dann wurde diese taub.  
Der Stift glitt Helen aus der Hand und landete auf dem Boden, sie sank ein Stück in sich zusammen.  
Auch wenn sie wieder bei Bewusstsein war, sie war immer noch in ihrem Kopf gefangen, Loki hatte an alles gedacht.  
Sie schaute mutlos zu Bruce auf, der nickte resigniert.  
„Einen Versuch war es wert“, sagte Clint und seufzte, „Agent Romanoff und ich werden uns wieder daran machen, Loki aufzuspüren. Gute Nacht allerseits.“  
Die Genannte folgte ihm aus dem Raum.  
Bruce schloss sich ihnen an und murmelte etwas von seinem Labor.

„Wenigstens wissen wir nun, dass Thor keine Schuld trifft, sondern allein Loki etwas mit Helens Verstummen zu tun hat“, versuchte Steve die immer noch angespannte Stimmung zwischen Thor und Tony zu lösen.  
Letzterer sah Helen fragend an und sagte, nachdem diese zustimmend genickt hatte, zu Thor:  
„Ich glaube, wir müssen uns einmal über deinen Bruder unterhalten. Wir sollten mehr über ihn wissen.“  
Thor nickte versöhnt.  
„Rogers, seien Sie doch bitte so nett, bringen Sie Helen auf ihr Zimmer und bleiben Sie etwas bei ihr“, es schien Tony Überwindung zu kosten, Steve dieses Zugeständnis seines Vertrauens zu machen, dann wandte er sich an Helen, „ich will nicht, dass du die nächsten Stunden alleine bist. Und ich selbst habe hier einiges zu tun, wie es aussieht.“  
Helen war ihm gegenüber immer noch argwöhnisch, gerne hätte sie ihn wegen Professor Xavier und der Wand in ihrem Kopf zur Rede gestellt. Aber das ging ja nicht.  
Stattdessen versuchte sie, ihn ihren Missmut nicht spüren zu lassen und ließ sich von Steve, mit seiner Hand auf ihrem Rücken, aus dem Zimmer und in ihres führen.

Dort angekommen lief sie unruhig hin und her.  
Dabei merkte sie erst spät, dass Steve noch immer unschlüssig in der Tür stand, als wartete er darauf, hereingebeten zu werden.  
Dieser Mensch war einfach zu höflich.  
Etwas barsch machte sie eine entsprechende Geste.  
Jetzt stand er zwar immer noch unschlüssig herum und machte sie nervös, doch wenigstens ‚in‘ ihrem Zimmer.  
„Willst du vielleicht etwas essen oder trinken? Du musst hungrig sein nach den zwei Tagen“, sagte Steve nach einer Weile.  
Helen schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sie stand lange am Fenster und starrte in den abendlichen Regen über der Stadt.  
Beide schwiegen.  
Sie hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut, aus dem Institut zu ihrem Onkel zu ziehen und bereits nach drei Tagen bereute sie es.  
Nach allem was passiert war, würden sie sie auch nicht so ohne weiteres wieder verschwinden lassen.  
Obwohl sie genau das gerade am liebsten getan hätte.  
Sie war unerträglich aufgewühlt und gleichzeitig unglaublich müde.  
Sie merkte erst, dass sie krampfhaft mit den Fingern auf das Fensterbrett trommelte, als Steve hinter sie getreten war und ihre Hand nahm, um eben dieses Trommeln anzuhalten.  
Jetzt stand er so nah hinter ihr, dass sie seinen Oberkörper in ihrem Rücken spüren konnte.  
Für ihren Geschmack kam er ihr damit schon viel zu nahe, sie kannten sich kaum.  
Sie verdrehte augenblicklich die Augen über ihre übertriebene Reaktion auf eine derartig beiläufige Berührung.  
Steves Finger fuhren währenddessen mit leichtem Druck über ihre Handinnenfläche und Helen registrierte, wie sie sich tatsächlich entspannte.  
Sie schloss einen Augenblick die Augen und konnte weder das tiefe Ein- und Ausatmen, noch das darauffolgende Gähnen verhindern.  
„Vielleicht solltest du einfach versuchen, etwas zu schlafen.“  
Sie hörte das Lächeln in Steves Stimme. Sie nickte.  
Helen trat vom Fenster zurück und versuchte dabei, weiteren Körperkontakt zu vermeiden. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn gebeten zu bleiben, er beruhigte sie irgendwie.  
Stattdessen hob sie eine Augenbraue, als er abermals unentschlossen im Zimmer stand.  
Tony hatte ihm zwar nahegelegt, die nächsten Stunden auf sie aufzupassen, aber Helen gab sich alle Mühe ihm mit ihrem Blick verständlich zu machen, dass sie ganz bestimmt nicht schlafen gehen würde, wenn er im Zimmer blieb und sie dabei beobachtete.  
Sie bezweifelte, dass das so blendend funktionierte und wünschte sich deprimiert ihre Stimme wieder.  
Helen setzte sich aufs Bett, schrieb kurzentschlossen etwas auf ein Blatt Papier und reichte es Steve.  
Dieser schaute sie verwirrt an, wahrscheinlich zweifelte er an ihrem Geisteszustand.  
„Wie kommst du jetzt gerade darauf?“, fragte er.  
Helen zuckte betont desinteressiert mit den Schultern und sah Steve erwartungsvoll an.  
Er zögerte, ehe er sagte:  
„Es ist lange her, dass ich die Geschichte über den trojanischen Krieg gehört habe. Ich fürchte, ich würde dir etwas Falsches erzählen.“  
Helen versuchte, ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen.  
>Ich würde jetzt gerne schlafen. Sag Tony einfach, ich hätte dich rausgeschmissen wenn er fragt, wieso du deinen Pflichten als Aufseher nicht nachkommst. <  
Nachdem Steve gelesen hatte, sah er sie achtsam an, etwas besorgt.  
Sie hob erneut unterkühlt eine Augenbraue, auch wenn es sie Überwindung kostete, ihn so zu behandeln.  
Er schien eine Weile zu überlegen und entschied sich dann dafür, entgegen Tonys Bitte zu tun, was Helen wollte.  
„Ich wünsche dir einen erholsamen Schlaf. Gute Nacht“, sagte Steve weich und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Stirn, ehe er das Zimmer verließ.  
Er war einfach zu nett. Und sie war es so ganz und gar nicht.


	7. Wenn du schon hier bleibst...

Sie schlief tief und traumlos und erwachte erst, als Pepper mit einem Frühstückstablett ihr Zimmer betrat.  
„Liebes, bist du wach?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. Jetzt schon.  
Helen hätte gerne noch länger geschlafen, Koma hin oder her, ausgeruht hatte sie sich während der letzten zwei Tage ganz bestimmt nicht.  
Sie wälzte sich noch einmal im Bett herum, ehe sie sich aufrichtete und sich einige Strähnen ihres langen Haares aus dem Gesicht fischte.  
„Steve hat mir erzählt, du hast gestern gar nichts mehr gegessen. Da dachte ich, ich bringe dir lieber etwas aufs Zimmer, bevor du uns hier vom Fleisch fällst“, sagte Pepper auffallend fröhlich, doch ihre Stimme klang belegt.  
Sie stellte das Tablett auf Helens überbreitem Bett ab und setzte sich auf die Kante.  
Helen schaute sie eindringlich an, bis Pepper endlich aufhörte zu lächeln.  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht wo mir der Kopf steht“, begann sie fahrig, „Tony hat mir alles erzählt als ich heute Morgen wiederkam. Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, wie es dir geht aber dann…“  
Ist dir aufgefallen, dass das nicht nur die überflüssigste Frage überhaupt ist, sondern ich außerdem sowieso nicht antworten kann, ergänzte Helen in ihren Gedanken.  
Sie angelte sich den Schreibblock neben ihrem Bett.  
>Mir geht es gut. Danke für das Frühstück. <, schrieb sie.  
Der Ausdruck ‚gut‘ war schließlich ein dehnbarer Begriff und helfen konnte ihr sowieso niemand, Pepper sollte sich nicht noch mehr Gedanken um sie machen, als sie es ohnehin schon tat.  
Helen zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
„Wenn du fertig bist, will dich einer von Phils Ärzten noch einmal sehen. Kommst du dann auf die Krankenstation?“, sagte Pepper, die mit den Umständen ganz offensichtlich überfordert war.  
Helen nickte.  
„Wir…sehen uns später bestimmt. Ich gehe dann jetzt wieder, ja?“, sagte Pepper und stand auf.  
Helen starrte noch einen Augenblick länger auf die Tür, nachdem Pepper das Zimmer verlassen hatte.  
Die Situation war zwar durchaus nicht angenehm, aber Pepper verhielt sich übertrieben.  
Während sie aß, schlich sich nach und nach die Angst in ihre Gedanken.  
Sie war in den letzten drei Tagen von dem einzigen Ort, den sie je als ihr Zuhause betrachtet hatte zu dem einzigen Menschen gezogen, den sie immer als ihren Freund hatte bezeichnen können.  
Sie hatte Bekanntschaft mit der streng geheimen Avengers Initiative gemacht und war sich absolut nicht sicher, ob sie mit der Gruppe langfristig zurechtkam.  
Dann hatte sie Dr. Banner daran gehindert, sie umzubringen indem sie all ihre hart antrainierten Prinzipien über Bord geworfen hatte und dabei das Interesse eines offensichtlich psychopathischen Gottes geweckt, der sie in ihrem eigenen Kopf einsperrte.  
Dort war sie Tage damit beschäftigt gewesen, diesmal ein Rudel Höllenhunde daran zu hindern, sie umzubringen.  
Außerdem hatte Loki die Wand in ihrem Kopf zertrümmert, sodass sie einerseits endlich verstand, wieso ihre Kindheit so verlaufen war, wie sie es eben war und andererseits jegliches Vertrauen in die Menschen verloren hatte, die ihr immer am nächsten gewesen waren.  
Als wäre das nicht genug, hatte Loki etwas für sie immer noch unverständliches mit ihrer Mutation angestellt und ihr zu guter Letzt alle Möglichkeiten genommen, sich den anderen über das, was sie über dessen Pläne wusste, verständlich zu machen.  
In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Es war so viel passiert.  
Würde sie das alles realisieren, wäre sie bestimmt längst wahnsinnig geworden, dachte sich Helen und war froh über den unnatürlichen Abstand, mit dem sie die Geschehnisse betrachtete.  
Die Gedanken an ihren Bruder verdrängte sie gänzlich.

Auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation traf sie zwei ungewöhnlich gutgelaunte Agenten.  
„Na, doch schon wach?“, scherzte Natascha und Helen lächelte etwas unsicher.  
„Wenn du mit der Untersuchung fertig bist, hättest du Lust ein wenig mit an die frische Luft zu kommen? Steve und ich wollten laufen gehen. Natürlich nur wenn dein Bein nicht zu schlimm verletzt ist“, sagte Clint und sah ihr das erste Mal seit sie hier war wirklich in die Augen.  
Was war nur los mit den beiden?  
„Ich würde ja auch mitkommen, aber jetzt wo du wieder wach bist, sich die gesamte SHIELD Zentrale mit der Suche nach Loki beschäftigt und wir hier nichts anderes tun können als darauf zu warten, dass sie ihn finden, hab ich einen anderen Auftrag angenommen. Ich fliege gleich für ein oder zwei Tage nach Sankt Petersburg“, erklärte Natascha.  
„Und das am ersten richtigen Sommertag. Ehrlich, Tascha, manchmal nimmst du deinen Job unnötig ernst“, neckte sie Clint.  
„Das sagt der richtige“, erwiderte Natascha.  
Das gleiche hatte Helen auch gerade gedacht.  
„Also, wie sieht’s aus? Wir dachten, etwas Ablenkung könnte uns allen ganz gut tun“, sagte Clint und schaute Helen erwartungsvoll an.  
Das war mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit Steves Idee gewesen.  
Aber hier raus zu kommen für ein paar Stunden tat ihr bestimmt gut. Sie nickte.  
„Klasse, wir holen dich dann später ab“, sagte Clint und die beiden Agenten verabschiedeten sich von Helen.  
Die blieb eine Weile irritiert auf dem Gang stehen.  
Die beiden waren wie ausgewechselt, nichts von der üblichen Feindseligkeit.  
Wahrscheinlich waren sie letzten Tage einfach zu gestresst gewesen, um freundlich zu sein. Helens Laune besserte sich merklich.

„Ich habe ja bei SHIELD schon viel gesehen, aber das kann ich mir wirklich nicht erklären“, sagte derselbe Arzt, der Helen während ihres Komas schon behandelt hatte, und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das ist ja nichts Neues“, raunte Tony, der sich nicht davon hatte abbringen lassen, bei der Behandlung dabei zu sein.  
Der Arzt ignorierte ihn. Er hatte den Verband an ihrem Bein abgenommen.  
„Ich habe noch nie eine Wunde so schnell heilen sehen. Es ist nicht einmal eine Narbe geblieben“, sagte er und schaute Helen forschend an.  
Die zuckte mit den Schultern, es überraschte sie eigentlich nicht.  
„Ich sollte mir endlich abgewöhnen, Antworten zu erwarten“, murmelte er und wandte sich dann an Tony, „Ihre Vitalfunktionen könnten ebenfalls nicht besser sein, alle Werte sind einwandfrei und mit ihrem anderen Problem kann ich Ihnen leider auch nicht helfen. Meine Arbeit ist hier getan, denke ich.“  
Tony grummelte etwas vor sich hin.  
Im Gegensatz zu den Agenten war er ungewohnt mies gelaunt.  
„Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns nicht allzu bald wieder“, sagte der Arzt, schüttelte Tony und Helen die Hand und verließ das Zimmer.  
Jetzt waren die beiden allein.  
Helen überlegte, ob sie versuchen sollte Tony nach der Wand in ihrem Kopf zu fragen, doch er kam ihr zuvor.  
„Und sonst so? Fühlst du dich irgendwie…anders?“, fragte er beiläufig, beobachtete sie allerdings genau.  
Ahnte er, was Loki getan hatte?  
Hatte er sich deshalb die ganze letzte Nacht mit Thor unterhalten, um sich zu versichern ob Loki dazu in der Lage war, ähnliche mentale Veränderungen vorzunehmen wie Professor Xavier?  
Helen war sich inzwischen sicher, dass Tony davon gewusst hatte, es konnte gar nicht anders sein.  
Sie wurde wütend, dass er selbst jetzt offensichtlich nicht die Absicht hatte, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah Erleichterung in Tonys Blick.  
Solange sie ihn nicht anschreien konnte, wollte sie nicht mit ihm darüber reden, beziehungsweise schreiben, wenn sie das überhaupt konnte.  
Es würde nichts ändern, er hatte sie zutiefst enttäuscht.  
„Gut“, sagte Tony dann, der ausnahmsweise einmal nicht zu wissen schien, was er sagen sollte, „ich werde heute den ganzen Tag mit Dr. Banner im Labor arbeiten, aber du gehst ja sowieso mit unseren beiden Fitnessfanatikern ein paar Runden um den Block laufen, wie ich gehört habe.“  
Steve hatte ihn bestimmt um Erlaubnis gefragt.  
Sie war nicht hergekommen, um wieder wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden.  
Sie nickte nur.  
Helen gewöhnte sich bereits daran, nicht sprechen zu können.  
Es war sogar ganz angenehm, alles kam ihr weniger real vor, als müsse sie weniger Verantwortung tragen.  
„Wie kommst du damit klar, nicht sprechen zu können?“, fragte Tony, als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen, „ich meine, ich weiß noch wie schlimm das für dich war, also früher, als du auch nicht…“  
Helen winkte ab.  
Tony strich sich als Übersprunghandlung durchs Haar.  
„Thor meint, Loki könne das jederzeit wieder rückgängig machen. Wenn wir ihn gefunden haben werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass er es macht. Vertrau mir, wir werden alles daran setzen, dass es dir wieder gut geht“, sagte Tony, seine Stimme reuevoll.  
Er machte sich offensichtlich große Vorwürfe.  
Vertrauen, das würde sie ihm ja gerne, doch das hatte sich Tony für die nächste Zeit ordentlich verdorben.  
Bestimmt hatte er Pepper davon erzählt, das würde erklären, warum sie sich so eigenartig verhielt.  
Als Helen keine Reaktion auf Tonys Worte zeigte, verabschiedete er sich hölzern und machte sich auf den Weg zu Banners Labor.

Helen öffnete zerknirscht die Tür, als es klopfte.  
Die ganze Sache mit Tony schlug ihr arg aufs Gemüt, von allem anderen einmal abgesehen. Doch der Enthusiasmus der beiden jungen Männer, die in ihrer Tür standen, brachte sie zum lächeln.  
„Bereit?“, fragte Clint. Er grinste sogar beinahe.  
„Hallo“, sagte Steve nur und hatte diesen einzigartig beruhigenden Ausdruck in den Augen.  
Sie nickte, der Tatendrang der beiden war regelrecht ansteckend und sie freute sich auf die Ablenkung.  
Das Wetter war herrlich.  
Es war warm, aber nicht zu warm dank des kühlen Windes, der durch die Bäume strich.  
Sie waren im Central Park angekommen, Clint und Steve begannen bereits mit typischen Dehnübungen.  
Helen musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als sie Captain America und Hawkeye bei ihrer Morgengymnastik beobachtete.  
Ein ausgebildeter Geheimagent und ein mutierter Supersoldat.  
Sie hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass die beiden sie gnadenlos abhängen würden, bei ihrer Kondition.  
Sie hörte augenblicklich auf zu grinsen. Das würde peinlich werden.  
Im Institut war sie zwar auch regelmäßig im Park um die Villa gelaufen, aber sie war nie sonderlich diszipliniert gewesen mit ihrem Training.  
Es ist ziemlich frustrierend, wenn die Laufpartner aufgrund diverser körperlicher Mutationen sowieso immer schneller sind als man selbst.  
„Kann‘s losgehen?“, riss sie Clint aus ihren Gedanken und lief bereits los.  
Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und folgte den beiden Männern.  
Die Sonne auf der Haut zu spüren, entschädigte sie für einiges.  
Eigentlich war sie ein entschiedener Winterliebhaber, aber die ersten Sommertage wusste selbst sie zu schätzen.  
Dabei bemerkte sie lange nicht, was für eine enorme Strecke sie bereits zurückgelegt hatten. Sie hatte zwar Mühe, das Tempo der beiden zu halten, aber eigentlich strengte sie die andauernde Bewegung kaum an.  
Das war früher definitiv nicht so gewesen.  
Clint drehte sich zu ihr um, jetzt lief er rückwärts weiter und musterte sie.  
„Du bist zwar nicht die schnellste“, begann er heiter, „aber über deine Ausdauer lässt sich wahrlich nicht meckern. Wir laufen schon eine Stunde, damit lässt sich doch arbeiten.“  
Steve drehte sich nun auch zu ihr um und reagierte sofort auf Helens misstrauisch gehobene Augenbraue.  
„Clint ist der Meinung, es sei eine gute Idee die ruhige Zeit ohne Loki zu nutzen um dich ein wenig zu trainieren“, erklärte er.  
„Anfangs hatte ich ja gehofft, du würdest wieder abreisen, wenn ich ehrlich bin“, begann Clint, „ aber nach all dem was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist sieht es eher danach aus, als würdest du noch eine Zeit lang mit uns auskommen müssen. Also, willkommen in der Initiative!“  
Helen legte den Kopf schräg.  
Es war zwar sehr erfrischend, dass Clint sie einmal nicht wie eine Aussätzige behandelte, aber über seine Beweggründe war sie sich mehr als unklar.  
Steve reagierte auch darauf.  
„Was er damit meint ist, wir haben alle darüber geredet und fühlen uns für dich verantwortlich. Außerdem bist du momentan die, die Loki am nächsten steht. Wir brauchen dich hier“, sagte er.  
„Ich glaube ja, wenn Loki mit uns in Kontakt tritt, wird er es über dich versuchen. Thor sagt, so ein Bann hinterließe eine Verbindung. Es wäre daher auch viel zu gefährlich, dich wieder wegzuschicken und wenn du schon hier bleibst, solltest du dich ein wenig verteidigen können. Jetzt bist du eingeweiht“, fügte Clint hinzu.  
Helen wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.  
Aber sie brauchte es ja auch gar nicht zu wissen.  
Wenigstens war Clint ehrlich. Recht hatte er auch.  
Es war ohne Frage besser, wenn sie das nächste Mal, wenn so etwas passierte, vorbereitet war.  
„Ich muss noch etwas besorgen“, sagte Steve unvermittelt und schenkte Helen ein Lächeln, das sie rätseln ließ.  
„Wir sollten sowieso langsam Schluss machen, ich habe auch noch etwas zu tun“, erwiderte Clint und nickte beiden zu, „war nett mit euch. Das sollten wir wiederholen.“  
Alle drei lächelten, ein seltener Anflug von Harmonie.  
„Kommst du dann mit mir zurück zum Stark Tower?“, fragte Clint Helen und sie verabschiedeten sich von Steve.  
Helen hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich jemals so gut mit Clint verstehen würde.  
Sie würden sicher nicht die besten Freunde werden, aber es war angenehm, dass Clint ein Mensch war, der Stille zu schätzen wusste.  
Auf dem Rückweg versuchte er nicht ein Mal, Smalltalk zu betreiben.  
Aber mit Zettel und Stift wäre das ohnehin albern gewesen.

Tony und Bruce waren tatsächlich den ganzen Tag im Labor geblieben, Clint hatte sich gleich als sie zurück waren wieder mit irgendetwas unglaublich geheimen beschäftigt, Thor war ohnehin eher der Einzelgänger und mal wieder nicht aufzufinden und Pepper war geschäftlich unterwegs.  
Dementsprechend hatte sich Helen bis zum Abend ziemlich gelangweilt und auf einem der Sofas im Wohnzimmer ausgebreitet.  
Sie hatte diverse Bücher angefangen und wieder beiseitegelegt, sie konnte sich nicht recht konzentrieren.  
Umso mehr freute sie sich, als Steve den Raum betrat und auf sie zusteuerte.  
„Ich dachte mir, du könntest eine Aufmunterung gebrauchen“, sagte er und ließ sich neben ihr auf das Sofa fallen.  
Sie schaute ihn fragend an, worauf er ein Buch aus einer Tüte hervorholte.  
„Homers ‚Ilias‘“, sagte er und hielt es hoch, „war gar nicht so leicht zu kriegen.“  
Sie war verwirrt, er lachte.  
„Troja. Du hattest mich nach Troja gefragt, wenn du dich immer noch dafür interessierst, ausführlicher als hier kannst du es nicht nachlesen“, sagte Steve und sah sich um und den Stapel Bücher auf dem Couchtisch an, „falls dir langweilig werden sollte.“  
Womit hatte sie das verdient?  
Ihr erster Impuls war es, Steve um den Hals zu fallen. Natürlich tat sie es nicht, sondern beschränkte sich auf ein Lächeln.  
Er war ihre Rettung hier, in vielerlei Hinsicht.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, interessiert es mich jetzt auch. Das Buch“, fing Steve an, während er den Einband betrachtete.  
Helens Lächeln weitete sich.  
Sie suchte ihren neuen ständigen Begleiter, den Schreibblock, schrieb etwas und sah Steve herausfordernd an.  
Dieser zögerte erst, ehe er antwortete.  
„Gut. Meinetwegen“, murmelte er und räusperte sich verlegen.  
Steve lächelte sanft, schlug das Buch auf und begann vorzulesen.


	8. Aktion - Reaktion.

Die schöne Helena, Gattin des Menelaos, durch den Zauber einer Göttin dazu beeinflusst, sich in den trojanischen Prinzen Paris zu verlieben und mit ihm nach Troja zu fliehen.  
Die Griechen, deren Stolz durch die Entführung Helenas zutiefst gekränkt war, versammelten unter ihrem Schwager Agamemnon ein riesiges Heer, um gegen Troja zu ziehen.  
Dabei galt die Entführung wesentlich als Vorwand, politische Interessen zu verfolgen.

Helen verfiel zunehmend ins Grübeln, sie konnte sich nicht erklären, was das mit ihr oder den anderen zu tun haben sollte.  
„Die andere Hälfte morgen Abend?“  
Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Steve aufgehört hatte zu lesen. Wie unhöflich.  
Sie warf einen kurzen Blick aus der breiten Glasfront, es war schon dunkel, sie mussten schon mehrere Stunden hier auf dem Sofa sitzen.  
Sie lächelte ertappt.  
„Es ist ja inzwischen auch schon spät“, bemerkte Steve verständnisvoll, „ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich ja am Anfang so meine Zweifel, aber die Geschichte hat tatsächlich eine gewisse Dramatik. Ziemlich spannend.“  
Hätte er gewusst, was der Anlass für diese kleine Leserunde war, er hätte bestimmt anders geurteilt.  
Helen wollte zu gerne wissen, wie es ausging, aber es war in der Tat schon spät und Steve musste längst heiser sein.  
Dass er ihr überhaupt vorlas und dann auch noch eine griechische Mythe.  
Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihm etwas schuldig zu sein dafür, dass er so nett zu ihr war, obwohl sie selbst sich nicht annähernd so entgegenkommend verhielt.  
Helen merkte, wie sie schon wieder ihren Gedanken nachhing, das war ein Symptom wenn man nicht sprechen konnte, dachte sie und biss sich auf die Zunge.  
Sie kam sich albern vor, als sie sich den Block nahm.  
>Danke, Steve! <  
Er nickte nur.  
Kurz sah es aus, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch dann brach er ab und räusperte sich. Stattdessen sagte er:  
„Ich bringe dich noch auf dein Zimmer.“  
Als sie schließlich vor ihrer Zimmertür standen, wurde Helen schlagartig nervös.  
Sie wurde sich nicht nur immer mehr bewusst, wie sehr sie Steve nach der kurzen Zeit schon mochte, scheinbar beruhte das weitestgehend auf Gegenseitigkeit, wenn sie ihre Menschenkenntnis nicht vollends im Stich ließ.  
Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab.  
Wenn man es so betrachtete, war er bestimmt fünfmal so alt wie sie.  
Er schenkte ihr ein Buch und las ihr vor und brachte sie nachts auf ihr Zimmer und irgendetwas musste man daraus schlussfolgern können.  
Am besten, wie sie sich in der aktuellen Situation zu verhalten hatte.  
Sie musste ganz dringend aufhören dauernd alles zu zerdenken.  
Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, andere Menschen schafften es schließlich auch.  
Sie war so eine blutige Amateurin.

Tatsächlich standen sie beide noch immer vor der Tür und schienen nicht recht zu wissen, wie sie sich voneinander verabschieden sollten.  
Helen hatte das Gefühl, als wartete Steve darauf, dass sie es für sie beide entschied.  
Doch sie rührte sich nicht.  
Reflexartig warf sie ihm einen kurzen, beinahe flehentlichen Blick zu.  
Sie fühlte sich überfordert.  
Steve strich sich das Haar nach hinten, machte einen Schritt zurück und dann wieder einen vor.  
„Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich…“, fragte er leise und machte unbeholfene Andeutungen, ihr seine Hand an die Taille zu legen.  
Über die Irritation, dass Steve sie gerade tatsächlich ‚um Erlaubnis‘ gefragt hatte, bevor er Anstalten machte sie zu küssen, bemerkte sie etwas zu spät, dass er tatsächlich Anstalten machte, sie zu küssen.  
Dass sie ihr Herz dabei übermäßig schnell gegen ihren Hals schlagen spürte, wäre wohl für andere ein Indiz gewesen, sich darauf einzulassen.  
Sie hingegen zuckte regelrecht zusammen als sie den kurzen Augenblick registrierte, in dem sie seinen vorsichtigen Kuss erwiderte und wich umgehend von ihm zurück.  
Mit einer Hand an seiner Brust hielt sie ihn ein Stück von sich weg und tat alles, ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.  
Er selbst hatte sofort die Hände von ihr genommen und hielt sie nun dort, wo sie sie sehen konnte, als müsse er sie von seiner Kapitulationsbereitschaft überzeugen.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich dachte du wärest…“, setzte er an und nur aus seiner Stimme ließ sich vernehmen, wie unsagbar unangenehm ihm die Situation war.  
Und ja, sie war einverstanden gewesen, jedenfalls hatte sie ihm keinen Anlass gegeben, etwas anderes zu vermuten, es war ihre Schuld.  
Ihr Wankelmut, ihre ausgewachsene Panik sich auf andere Menschen einzulassen.  
Hätte sie sprechen können, sie hätte sich wahrscheinlich dazu durchgerungen es ihm auf der Stelle zu erklären, doch so wollte sie nichts dringender, als zu verschwinden.  
Steve verzog keine Miene als sie die Tür hinter sich öffnete und ihm einen sehr kurzen Blick zuwarf, ehe sie ihr Zimmer betrat.  
„Gute Nacht, Helen“, sagte er.  
Dann ging er.  
In ihrem Zimmer lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und atmete geräuschvoll aus.  
Hätte sie sich irgendwie unangemessener Verhalten können?  
Helen schlug sich einmal mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und stöhnte.  
Es dauerte lange, bis sie in dieser Nacht einschlafen konnte.

In ihren Träumen fand sie sich in einem engen Raum wieder, ohne Türen und ohne Fenster. Sie spürte das Tuch über ihrem Mund und ihre Hände, die hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt waren.  
Sie zwang sich ruhig zu atmen, sie konnte nicht gut mit räumlicher Enge umgehen.  
Dieser Traum kam ihr ungewohnt real vor, eher wie…  
Wie die Zeit, in der Loki in ihrem Unterbewusstsein herum gespukt hatte.  
Das konnte nicht wahr sein.  
Sie wartete. Auf irgendetwas.  
Andererseits wäre sie froh, wenn dies hier mit Loki zu tun hätte, denn das würde bedeuten, dass er bald hier auftauchte.  
Und das vermochte sie vielleicht von den bedrückenden Wänden abzulenken.  
Sie hatte beinahe das Gefühl zu ersticken.  
Langsam begann sie, von einer Seite des Raumes zur anderen zu laufen und wieder zurück, sie brauchte dazu nicht einmal vier Schritte.  
Das Gefühl, eingesperrt zu sein, trieb sie beinahe in den Wahnsinn.  
Sie wartete schon viel zu lange.

„Lag ich mit dem Hang zur Klaustrophobie also richtig?“  
Er war wieder aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, stand ihr nun gegenüber.  
Wie sonst erschrak sie, wie üblich musterte er sie eingehend.  
„Die Freude über unser erneutes Zusammentreffen liegt ganz bei mir, so scheint es. Nachdem wir letztes Mal so taktlos von meinem Bruder unterbrochen wurden. Dabei habe ich dein reizloses Seelenleben bereits um so viele Nuancen bereichert“, sagte Loki tadelnd und seine unergründlichen Augen blitzten auf.  
Hatte er nichts Besseres zu tun als sie zu provozieren?  
Sie hielt sich zurück ihn anzuschreien, mehr Schwäche zeigen als nötig hielt sie für die falsche Taktik mit jemandem wie ihm umzugehen.  
Irgendwie hing sie ja doch an ihrem Leben.  
„Wie dem auch sei“, begann er gelangweilt, warf einen Blick zu Helen und machte eine kurze Handbewegung, die Fesseln fielen von ihr ab, „wie unhöflich von mir. Du bist hier schließlich keine Gefangene.“  
„Was bin ich denn?“, sagte Helen ungehalten und genoss es gleichzeitig, wieder eine Stimme zu haben.  
„Heute ist nicht die Zeit für Fragen, heute wirst du mir nur zuhören“, sagte Loki ungeduldig, „ich will ungern meine Zeit mit dir verplempern wenn sich herausstellt, dass du dich allzu dumm anstellst.“  
Helen hielt es für das Klügste, so viel wie möglich zu schweigen und sich auf keine Diskussion einzulassen, bei der sie ohnehin den Kürzeren ziehen würde.  
„Beherrschung“, sagte Loki nach einer Weile.  
Helen neigte den Kopf und sah ihn eisig an.  
„Eigentlich müsstest du am besten wissen, wie man seine Instinkte kontrolliert. Aber bisher hast du mich da eines Besseren belehrt, du bist unglaublich nachlässig mit dir“, bemerkte er, während er mit zwei schlanken Dolchen in seiner Hand spielte, die sich aus dem Nichts materialisiert hatten.  
Diese Beobachtung machte sie zunehmend unruhig.  
„Wahrscheinlich, weil du nie jemandem etwas beweisen musstest. Ich habe etwas recherchiert“, fuhr Loki fort, „du warst immer das Mädchen mit der unheilvollen Mutation, gefährlich, oder bemitleidenswert weil dich die Umstände deiner Kindheit deine Sprache haben vergessen lassen. Du hast deine ganze Familie verloren, deinen eigenen Bruder umgebracht. Du bist schwer traumatisiert.“  
Helens Kehle schnürte sich zu.  
Ihr wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt und schwindelig. Sie wollte ihm nicht zuhören müssen.  
„Alle haben dich immer mit Samthandschuhen angefasst oder sind dir mit Misstrauen begegnet. Sag, ist es nicht angenehm, sich darauf auszuruhen?“, Lokis Gesicht durchzuckte ein hinterhältiges Grinsen, „ganz zu schweigen von deiner Unfähigkeit, die Nähe eines anderen Menschen zu ertragen. Aus purer, egoistischer Angst, er könnte all das in dir sehen, was ich gesehen habe. Der arme Soldat, mir schien, er hatte durchaus Gefallen an dir.“  
Ein taubes Gefühl breitete sich in Helens Kopf aus.  
Sie wusste, dass er mit allem Recht hatte und hasste ihn dafür. Beinahe so sehr wie sich selbst.  
„Nach deiner Reaktion zu urteilen bin ich der einzige, der dir je die Wahrheit über dich gesagt hat“, sagte Loki mit gespieltem Bedauern, „langsam gewinne ich den Eindruck, die Beziehung zwischen uns beiden entwickelt sich zu der aufrichtigsten, die du jemals hattest.“

Sie würde sich nicht von ihm dazu hinreißen lassen, irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern.  
Das war es nur, was er wollte. Sie wusste dass er besser war.  
Sie tat ungerührt.  
„Schweig ruhig, meine Liebe, das lässt dich weiser wirken. Für lange Reden bin ich ohnehin nicht hier, wie gesagt. Beherrschung“, begann er anscheinend wieder dort, wo er aufgehört hatte.  
Helen schnaubte.  
Loki hielt nun mit zwei Fingern einen der Dolche am ausgestreckten Arm vor sich.  
„Mit den Reflexen zum Beispiel ist es so eine Sache“, fuhr er fort.  
Er ließ den Dolch fallen, Helen verfolgte ihn, bis seine Spitze im Boden stecken blieb.  
„Automatisch beobachtest du unnötigerweise, was zwangsläufig passieren muss und verlierst dabei das Unberechenbare aus den Augen“, sagte Loki hart.  
Helen hob gerade noch rechtzeitig den Blick, um den zweiten Dolch zu bemerken, der auf sie zugeschossen kam.  
Sie wich in letzter Sekunde aus, spürte aber, wo die Klinge ihren Arm streifte.  
Entsetzt starrte sie Loki an, ihr Herz pochte heftig.  
Dieser seufzte.  
„Instinkte können dir das Leben kosten, oder selbiges retten. Du kannst mir folgen?“, sagte er.  
Er klang dringlich. Sie nickte schnell.  
Was wollte er damit bezwecken?  
„Du musst unterscheiden lernen. Ein anderes Beispiel. Es ist klug von dir, Angst vor mir zu haben, denn das bewahrt dich vor unüberlegten Handlungen, die mich dazu veranlassen könnten, dich umzubringen. Auf der anderen Seite ist es unglaublich dumm von dir, Angst vor räumlicher Enge zu haben. Du ziehst keinen Vorteil daraus, es lähmt dich lediglich.“  
Er sprach schnell.  
Helen beobachtete seine feine Mimik, die nie einen Funken seiner wahren Emotionen offen zu legen schien.  
„Aber ist es nicht seltsam, seit ich mit dir rede hast du kein einziges Mal an diese Angst gedacht. Weil du ganz genau weißt, im Vergleich zu deiner Angst vor mir ist sie bedeutungslos. Du siehst, Ängste sind ebenso relativ. Halte dich nicht mit welchen auf, die dir nicht zuträglich sind, hast du verstanden?“, fragte er, als spräche er mit einem Kind.  
Was sollte das hier werden? Eine Therapiestunde in Angstbewältigung?  
Was hatte Loki davon, wenn sie diese Dinge beherzigte, von denen er sprach.  
„Loki, was soll das ganze Theater hier?“, Helen konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
Er legte nur einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
„Sch…Nicht heute. Eine letzte Sache noch“, fuhr er mit seiner Belehrung fort, „was tust du, wenn dein Instinkt und deine Vernunft sich im genauen Widerspruch zu einander verhalten?“  
Sie wollte ihm gerade etwas Trotziges erwidern, da spürte sie, wie sich etwas um ihren nackten Knöchel wand.  
Sie schaute langsam nach unten, zu ihren Füßen bewegten sich bestimmt ein dutzend Schlangen.  
Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihren Körper, als weitere von ihnen anfingen, an ihren Beinen aufwärts zu kriechen.  
„Wenn du dich nur einen Zentimeter bewegst, beißen sie zu“, sagte Loki trocken, „sie sind giftig. Glaube nicht, ich würde etwas tun, wenn du dich nicht beherrschen kannst, lasse ich dich sterben. Mein Plan ist mit dir vielleicht wesentlich unterhaltsamer, funktioniert aber auch ohne dich. Auf deine Mutation kannst du dich hier übrigens nicht verlassen, meine Regeln.“  
Helen atmete schwer, sie versuchte dem Drang zu widerstehen, die Tiere abzuschütteln.  
Eine Schlange lag ihr bereits wie ein Armreif um das Handgelenk, ihre Finger zuckten.  
Erst die Höllenhunde, jetzt die Schlangen. Loki hatte es irgendwie mit Tieren.  
Sie achtete akribisch darauf, dass ihre Atmung gleichmäßig blieb. Und die Panik in ihr nicht die Überhand gewann.  
Es war immer noch seltsam für sie, Angst zu haben, ohne dass ihre Mutation wie von selbst eingriff.

„Derweil, willst du mir nicht eine Frage stellen? Das würde dich gewiss ein wenig ablenken. Du hast die einmalige Gelegenheit“, bot Loki lächelnd an.  
Helen schnaubte erneut, sicher, dass Loki ihr sowieso keine aussagekräftige Antwort auf eine ihrer Fragen geben würde.  
„Soll das jetzt jede Nacht so gehen?“, sagte sie kühl.  
Loki lachte auf.  
„Noch immer widerspenstig. Jede Nacht bis zum Ende aller Tage? Ich denke nicht. Jede Nacht bis du alles gelernt hast, was ich von dir verlange? Wir werden es sehen“, sagte er.  
Er beobachtete seelenruhig wie Helen um ihre Fassung kämpfte.  
„Weil du dir bisher noch keinen groben Fehler geleistet hast, erzähle ich dir sogar noch etwas, was dich interessieren könnte“, sagte er und sah, wie Helen kurz davor war, im Affekt die Schlange abzuschütteln, die sich um ihre Schultern gelegt hatte und mit ihrem schlanken Kopf nah an Helens Gesicht kam.  
Sie hörte das Zischen dicht an ihrem Ohr.  
„Sieh mich an“, forderte Loki scharf.  
Sie tat was er sagte und fixierte seine Augen, deren smaragdene Farbe sie für einen kurzen Augenblick verwirrte.  
„Weißt du“, fuhr Loki wieder gelassen fort, „alles was du hier drin, in deinem Unterbewusstsein einmal verstanden hast, überträgt sich sofort auf deinen Körper, der unter Umständen Wochen wenn nicht Monate dazu gebraucht hätte, dass gleiche zu erlernen. Es gibt keine schnellere Methode jemanden zu lehren und ich bin froh, dass uns das erspart bleibt. Es wäre so müßig, dir dasselbe in der Wirklichkeit beizubringen.“  
Helen dachte an ihr Training mit Clint und Steve.  
Loki hatte sie in ihrem Unterbewusstsein Tage lang laufen und ihre körperlichen Grenzen überschreiten lassen und nun verfügte sie über eine ausgezeichnete Ausdauer.  
War es das, was er meinte?  
Als wüsste er, was sie gedacht hatte, sagte Loki:  
„Die Zerberusse hatten die Aufgabe, deinen Willen zu testen. Nur wenn dein Wille stark ist, vermag er deinen Körper immer zu kontrollieren.“  
Allmählich kam sie sich vor, wie in einem schlechten Film.  
Wenn er ihr gleich noch sagte, alles was sie nicht umbringe mache sie nur stärker, würde sie ihm endgültig an die Gurgel springen.  
Natürlich nur wenn die Schlangen nicht wären. Wenigstens im übertragenen Sinne.  
Die Haut der Tiere war kühler, als Helen erwartet hatte und allmählich breitet sich eine Gänsehaut über ihrem ganzen Körper aus.  
Loki beobachtete sie noch eine Weile.  
„Gut“, sagte er dann, „das reicht für heute.“  
Die Schlangen verschwanden so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen waren und Helen schüttelte sich nachträglich.  
Sie atmete tief durch.  
„Was versprichst du dir eigentlich davon, wo liegt hierbei dein Vorteil? Hat ein Gott wie du nicht wichtigeres zu tun, als seine Feinde mit fragwürdigen Methoden in Selbstbeherrschung zu trainieren?“, erwiderte sie gefasst.  
Er lächelte kalt.  
„Seit ich den Tesseract habe, vollzieht sich mein Plan eigentlich wie von selbst, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Um über das ‚wieso‘ zu reden, ist es zu früh. Außerdem vergisst du, auch der Spaß darf nicht zu kurz kommen“, sagte er wenig enthusiastisch.  
„Du bist ein Psychopath“, warf sie ihm voller Abscheu entgegen.  
„Du solltest nicht vorschnell urteilen. Aber dazu kommen wir ein anderes Mal. Für heute“, sagte er ruhig und ließ mit einer Handbewegung die Fesseln wieder an ihre ursprüngliche Stelle zurückfinden, „ist es genug. Grüße mir meinen Bruder.“  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und war nicht mehr zu sehen.  
Gleichzeitig lösten sich die Wände des Raumes und Helen fiel in bodenloses Dunkel.  
Sie schrie.

Helen wachte abrupt auf, schwer atmend.  
Kurz darauf stürmten Tony und Bruce auch schon in ihr Zimmer.  
„Helen!“, rief Tony. Es kam ihr vor wie ein Déjà-vu.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Wir haben Sie bis über den ganzen Flur schreien hören“, sagte Bruce besorgt.  
Helen schüttelte energisch den Kopf, natürlich war nicht alles in Ordnung.  
Sie stellte frustriert fest, dass sie wieder nicht sprechen konnte.  
Tony setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett und wollte gerade über ihren Arm streichen, als er den feinen Schnitt bemerkte, dort wo der Dolch sie gestreift hatte.  
Er war weder besonders tief noch lang, aber unbestreitbar da.  
Tony warf Bruce einen beinahe panischen Blick zu. Dieser nickte wissend.  
„Ich fürchte, es ist genau das passiert, was Thor vermutet hat. Loki ist in ihren Träumen“, sagte Bruce bitter.  
Tony wandte sich wieder Helen zu. Sie nickte schwach.  
Er stütze den Kopf in die Hände.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“


	9. Krisensitzung.

Alle hatten sie sich versammelt, bis auf Natascha, die war immer noch in Russland.  
Sogar Thor war anwesend, ein Zeichen dafür, wie ernst die Situation war.  
Helen hatte im Voraus beschlossen, sich nicht darüber aufzuregen, dass offenkundig alle außer sie selbst darüber Bescheid gewusst hatten, welche Wege Loki wohlmöglich finden würde, wieder in ihren Kopf einzudringen.  
Aber wenigstens Thor oder Tony hätten mit ihr darüber reden können, anstatt sie ahnungslos schlafen zu lassen.  
Na ja, eigentlich war sie es ja schon gewohnt, dass sie die interessanten Informationen immer als Letzte erhielt.  
Wie an ihrem aller ersten Abend hier, saßen sie wieder um den großen Esstisch herum.  
Sie hatte sich wieder neben Steve gesetzt, der sie allerdings kaum beachtete.  
Kein Wunder, so phänomenal daneben wie sie sich gestern Abend benommen hatte. Eigentlich war es so einfach mit Steve und sie schaffte es, daraus wieder ein Drama zu machen.  
Helen dachte an das, was Loki ihr dazu gesagt hatte und begann auf ihrer Unterlippe herum zu kauen.  
Thors Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Glauben Sie mir, Helen, ich dachte es sei das Beste Ihnen nichts von meinem Verdacht zu erzählen, weil Ihre Erwartung es meinem Bruder dann nur noch einfacher gemacht hätte, eine Verbindung zu Ihnen herzustellen.“  
Noch einfacher? Eine kleine Vorwarnung wäre trotzdem nett gewesen.  
„Wie sieht der Plan aus?“, fragte Clint in die Runde, der heute erstaunlich gesprächig war, „ich meine, wir können dich jetzt ja schlecht die ganze nächste Zeit wach halten.“  
Das wäre ja auch noch schöner.  
Aber er sprach sie wenigstens direkt an, sie machten alle wahrlich Fortschritte miteinander. Was die Gruppendynamik betraf.  
„Bruce, du bist doch Arzt oder Doktor oder so etwas“, warf Tony ein, „wenn Loki nur an sie rankommt, während sie träumt, könnte man diese Phasen beim Schlafen nicht irgendwie umgehen?“  
„Ja, Tony, bin ich“, antwortete Bruce und verdrehte leicht die Augen, „theoretisch wäre das möglich. Allerdings dürfte sie dann nie länger als eine halbe Stunde am Stück schlafen und auch dieser Einsatz der Traumphase lässt sich nicht genau berechnen. Auf Dauer würde sie das ohnehin in den Wahnsinn treiben.“  
Na, dem war sie sowieso schon näher, als sie alle ahnten.  
„Andere Vorschläge?“, fragte Clint weiter.  
Helen hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass diese Diskussion völlig sinnlos war. Sie würden zu keiner Lösung finden.  
Außerdem war sie es leid, dass sich seit Tagen alles um sie drehte.  
Sie war nicht hergekommen um der Gruppe, die damit beauftragt war die Welt zu retten, dauernd zur Last zu fallen.  
Sie wollte aber auch nicht, dass sie andauernd Dinge über ihren Kopf hinweg entschieden.  
Es quälte sie in diesem Augenblick wieder unheimlich, nicht sprechen zu können.  
Ungeduldig kritzelte sie etwas auf ihren Schreibblock und schob ihn Steve hin.  
Er hatte sich bisher wie üblich rausgehalten.  
„Helen meint, wir könnten gar nichts tun“, sagte er dann, sie sah ihn auffordernd an, „und will, dass wir uns lieber mit etwas produktivem beschäftigen. Sie käme damit schon zurecht“, fügte er zerknirscht hinzu.  
Die anderen schwiegen.  
„Sei nicht albern, Helen“, fing Tony als erster wieder an, „natürlich werden wir etwas tun.“  
„Wir werden sie auf jeden Fall weiter trainieren, das kann nie schaden“, warf Clint ein.  
„Wir könnten ihren Schlaf wenigstens überwachen und notfalls unterbrechen, sobald sich entsprechende Anzeichen zeigen“, gab Bruce zum Besten.  
„Ich werde nochmal im Institut anrufen, vielleicht kann einer von ihnen uns doch weiterhelfen“, mischte sich jetzt auch Pepper ein.

Helen hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und seufzte tief. Sie waren alle so stur. Ihnen konnte sie es eigentlich nicht verübeln, es war beinahe rührend wie sie sich um sie sorgten, aber wenigstens Thor musste Loki doch gut genug kennen um zu wissen, dass ihn das alles nicht beeindrucken würde.  
Thor sagte jedoch auch nichts, wahrscheinlich war ihm das sehr wohl bewusst.  
Während die anderen diskutierten spürte Helen, wie angespannt Steve neben ihr war.  
Er vermied ganz bewusst den Körperkontakt zu ihr.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn inzwischen so sehr verunsichert, dass er sich vorgenommen hatte, überhaupt nicht mehr mit ihr zu reden.  
Wenn sie schon nichts gegen Loki tun konnte, wollte sie ihm zumindest beweisen, dass er nicht mit allem Recht hatte, was er über sie gesagt hatte.  
Wahrscheinlich war es eher sie selbst, der sie es beweisen wollte.  
Sie suchte krampfhaft nach passenden Worten, in ihrem Kopf klangen sie alle gleichsam lächerlich.  
>Ich bin dir dankbar dafür, wie du mich behandelst, auch wenn es nicht so aussieht. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, wenn mein Verhalten dich irritiert. Ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt, einem Menschen so schnell zu vertrauen. <  
Sie traute sich nicht, seine Reaktion beim Lesen zu beobachten.  
Als er sich zu ihr wandte, war sein Blick ausdruckslos.  
„Das verlangt niemand von dir. Ich am allerwenigsten, das müsstest du wissen. Ich würde dich nur gerne verstehen“, raunte er, was eigentlich unnötig war, die anderen waren sowieso viel zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt.  
Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn ebenso flehentlich anzuschauen, wie am Abend zuvor.  
Er schnaubte fast.  
„Du sagst es selbst, wir kennen uns kaum und trotzdem hatte ich den Eindruck, wir würden uns überdurchschnittlich gut verstehen. Vielleicht war das aber auch nur mein Wunsch, hier in diesem Irrenhaus jemanden zu finden, in dessen Nähe ich gerne bin. Sag du es mir.“  
Sie senkte den Blick und er fuhr fort.  
„Aber du kannst mich nicht dauernd so auf Abstand halten und mir dann ab und an dazu völlig widersprüchliche Signale geben“, sagte er.  
Er war wirklich wütend, Helen hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
Er schien zu verstehen.  
„Ich will damit nur sagen, bei allem was gerade um uns herum passiert möchte ich mir nicht auch noch ständig überlegen müssen, ob ich dir mit jedem kleinen Schritt den wir uns näher kommen schon näher bin, als du es willst. Mach es also bitte nicht komplizierter als es ist und entscheide dich für eine Richtung. Ich will wahrlich nichts überstürzen, aber ich bin gerade erst nach siebzig Jahren Schlaf aufgewacht und muss mich in einer völlig fremden Welt zurechtfinden. Zusätzlichen Stress könnte ich Momentan einfach nicht ertragen“, sagte er und wirkte unglaublich abgespannt.

Steve hielt inne.  
Das ganze beschäftigte ihn wirklich und er wollte genau das von ihr, wovor sie so panische Angst hatte.  
Sich dafür oder dagegen zu entscheiden, ja oder nein.  
Von außen betrachtet, war das vielleicht nach der kurzen Zeit recht dreist von ihm, aber das hier war auch keine normale Situation.  
Während die Welt wohlmöglich unterging, war es nur klug dieses übliche Geplänkel zu überspringen, gerade wenn man sich der gegenseitigen Zuneigung eigentlich schon so sicher war, wie sie beide.  
Sie atmete ein und wieder aus.  
Nein, sie würde nicht davonlaufen. Loki würde nicht Recht behalten.  
Sie war sehr wohl fähig, eine enge Beziehung zu einem anderen Menschen aufzubauen.  
Und dieser andere Mensch würde Steve sein.  
>Ich habe mich entschieden, keine Komplikationen mehr. Liest du mir nachher wieder vor? <  
Steve hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, musste dann aber doch lächeln.  
Helen erwiderte das Lächeln erleichtert und genoss es wider Erwarten, als Steve unter dem Tisch ihre Hand in seine nahm.  
Sie wechselten einen tiefen Blick.  
„Ist ja wirklich klasse, dass ihr euch so blendend versteht“, fuhr Tony die beiden an, der sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet hatte, „aber wir überlegen hier gerade, wie wir Loki daran hindern können, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen.“  
„Genaugenommen versuchen wir gerade nur“, wollte Bruce richtigstellen, verstummte aber als Tony ihm einen unfreundlichen Blick zuwarf.  
Glücklicherweise ergriff Thor endlich das Wort.  
„Helen hat Recht. Wir sollten uns darauf konzentrieren, Loki und den Tesseract zu finden. Wenn er ihr bis jetzt nichts angetan hat, wird er es auch vorerst dabei belassen, ich kenne ihn gut genug. Sie war bis jetzt stark genug, damit zurechtzukommen, sie wird es auch weiter sein. Anscheinend hat Loki Interesse an ihr gefunden, wir können nichts tun, das ist ihr Kampf. Wir sollten mehr Vertrauen in sie haben“, sagte Thor und warf ihr bei den letzten Worten einen achtungsvollen Blick zu.  
Helen war überrascht, eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, der Gott könne sie nicht leiden.  
„Gut“, sagte Clint abschließend, „wenn der Gott das sagt, lasst uns diese Diskussion abbrechen und etwas sinnvolles machen. Helen, komm, wir müssen dir beibringen wie man kämpft.“

Auf der Dachterrasse des Stark Towers war es arg windig und bitterkalt, aber Clint hatte kein Erbarmen mit ihr.  
„Greif mich an“, forderte er.  
Wie stellte er sich das jetzt bitte vor?  
Er hatte ihr nicht einmal eine richtige Waffe gegeben, weil er es ihr nicht zutraute.  
Stattdessen hatte er ihr einen hölzernen Stab in die Hand gedrückt.  
„Na los“, drängte er bereits etwas genervt.  
Es widerstrebte ihr zutiefst, irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden einfach so anzugreifen.  
Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie sie es anstellen sollte. Außerdem kam sie sich albern vor.  
Sie zuckte unentschlossen mit den Schultern. Clint stöhnte.  
„Dann machen wir es anders“, sagte er und holte mit seinem Stab aus.  
Ungläubig beobachtete sie, wie das Stück Holz auf sie zugesaust kam.  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, wehrte sie den Schlag mit ihrem Stab ab.  
Beide waren überrascht.  
„Anfängerglück“, grummelte er und holte erneut aus, sie reagierte genauso schnell und automatisch wie zuvor.  
Eine Zeit lang war sie jetzt damit beschäftigt, sich vor Clint zu verteidigen, der immer komplexere Schlagkombinationen an ihr ausprobierte.  
Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er jahrelang ausgebildet worden war.  
Wahrscheinlich hielt er sich jetzt gerade sogar noch sehr zurück, dabei war sie schon unglaublich angestrengt, sein Tempo mitzuhalten.  
Kurz hörte er auf und schien etwas zu überlegen, Helen war froh dass sie eine kurze Pause hatte.  
Aber da sah sie auch schon wieder, wie Clint angriff.  
Sie wusste nicht wie, aber in Sekundenbruchteilen registrierte sie, dass Clints Schlag sie knapp verfehlen würde und machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Das war nur gut so, denn gleich darauf schnellte das Holz zurück und hätte sie an einer Stelle getroffen, die sie durch die Ausweichbewegung völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hätte.  
Stattdessen konnte sie auch dieses Manöver abwehren, zwar ganz knapp, aber immerhin.  
Clint hatte damit scheinbar nicht gerechnet, warf den Stab nachlässig neben sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Inzwischen war es Abend geworden und Steve auf dem Dach aufgetaucht. Er lachte.  
„Sie schafft dich ganz schön, was Clint?“, scherzte er und erntete damit einen mürrischen Blick vom Angesprochenen.  
„Sie hat lediglich gute Reflexe“, sagte Clint und musterte Helen misstrauisch.  
„Ach, hat sie das“, stichelte Steve weiter, woraufhin Clint sich dazu hinreißen ließ das auszusprechen, worüber er gerade nachdachte.  
„Sie hat nicht nur gute Reflexe“, musste er eingestehen, „sie kann auch mit ihnen umgehen, als sei sie darin ausgebildet worden. Das gerade war ein komplexes Täuschungsmanöver, das klappt sonst immer.“  
Loki, natürlich.  
Helen erschreckte sich ein wenig, wie gut sich seine Trainingsmethoden in ihrem Unterbewusstsein tatsächlich in die Realität übertrugen.  
Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, was er damit noch für Möglichkeiten hatte.  
Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als Clint sie weiterhin forschend ansah. Sie konnte es ihm ja nicht erklären.  
„So wie ich das sehe, reicht das Training ja dann für heute. Du musst dich schließlich erst wieder erholen, Clint“, sagte Steve schmunzelnd.  
„Sehr witzig, Steve. Bei der Verteidigung gebe ich dir ja Recht, aber wenn sie gezwungen ist anzugreifen, bekommt sie ein riesiges Problem“, erwiderte Clint.  
Alle drei wechselten untereinander Blicke.  
„Sinn der Übung ist es doch, dass sie sich verteidigen kann, oder nicht? Wieso sollte sie angreifen müssen, du willst sie ja hoffentlich nicht zum SHIELD-Agent ausbilden“, sagte Steve.  
Clint schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Natürlich nicht. Für den Anfang reicht es, wenn sie auf sich selbst aufpassen kann“, lenkte er ein.  
„Großartig, dann kann ich sie ja jetzt mitnehmen, oder?“, fragte Steve und lachte über Helens vorwurfsvollen Blick.  
„Wann kommt eigentlich Natascha wieder?“, fragte er dann nebenbei.  
Clint zuckte ein ganz klein wenig zusammen.  
„Irgendwann morgen. Ist mir auch egal“, entgegnete er etwas zickig.  
Helen und Steve tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus.  
„Wir gehen dann mal. Bis morgen, Clint“, sagte Steve, worauf Clint nur etwas grummelte. Helen winkte ihm noch zu, als sie mit Steve die Treppe hinunterstieg.  
Als sie außer Hörweite waren, sagte Steve:  
„Denkst du das, was ich denke?“  
Helen grinste, sie hatte sich bei ihm untergehakt.  
„Gut, ich wollte mich nur vergewissern. Also dann jetzt Troja?“

Zur Abwechslung hatten sie sich in Steves Zimmer zurückgezogen, da sich Tony, Thor und Bruce im Wohnzimmer breit gemacht hatten.  
Es war nicht viel anders als Helens, eines der Gästezimmer, aber einige persönliche Gegenstände ließen doch etwas über seinen Bewohner erahnen.  
Der Plattenspieler und einige schwarz-weiß Fotos brachten Helen zum Schmunzeln.  
Es war seltsam sich vorzustellen, in was für einer Zeit Steve eigentlich den Großteil seines Lebens verbracht hatte.  
Sie hatte sich dreister weise direkt auf sein Bett gesetzt, aber inzwischen hatte sie es ohnehin aufgegeben, ohne sprechen zu können höflich zu sein.  
Das war viel zu anstrengend.  
Steve ließ sich ebenfalls auf das Bett fallen und saß jetzt mehr oder weniger aufrecht an das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt.  
Während er mit der einen Hand schon in dem dicken Buch blätterte und konzentriert eine bestimmte Seite suchte, streckte er scheinbar beiläufig den zweiten Arm nach Helen aus.  
Diese lächelte und ließ sich in seinem Arm nieder.  
Wieso war sie eigentlich kurz davor gewesen, es sich mit Steve zu verscherzen? Es war perfekt mit ihm.  
Seine Nähe entschädigte für beinahe alle Grausamkeiten, die sie die letzten Tage hatte erleben müssen.  
Und während Steve von Helden und Göttern las, schlief sie irgendwann ein, den Kopf auf seiner Brust.

„Eine wunderschöne gute Nacht, meine Liebe.“  
Zwei grüne Augen blitzten auf, als hätten sie bereits in der Dunkelheit gewartet.


	10. Partie Schach.

Loki hatte wieder den düsteren Nadelwald als Schauplatz gewählt.  
Wenigstens hatte er ihr die Fesseln dieses Mal sofort abgenommen, natürlich nicht ohne durch die Lässigkeit mit der er dies tat, seine absolute Überlegenheit zur Schau zu stellen.  
Er war immer so sehr darauf bedacht sich von allen anderen abzugrenzen, überlegte Helen und musterte ihn giftig.  
„Es kränkt mich geradezu, dass du dir nicht einmal die Mühe machst, deine Abneigung mir gegenüber zu verstecken. Ist das vorgeschobene Unhöflichkeit oder bist du in der Tat kein Bisschen erfreut, mich zu sehen?“, sagte Loki mehr oder weniger enttäuscht.  
Helen biss die Zähne zusammen und wandte das Gesicht demonstrativ von ihm ab.  
„Ach, meine Liebe, du musst schon mitspielen“, sagte er gutgelaunt, „sonst ist es nur halb so unterhaltsam.“  
„Du kannst mich hier drin vielleicht zu vielerlei zwingen, aber dazu glücklicherweise nicht“, erwiderte sie.  
„Kann ich nicht? Dafür klammerst du dich meiner Kenntnis nach sehr an die Dinge, die ich dir erzähle“, sagte Loki und neigte etwas den Kopf, „du hast dir die Sage um Troja erzählen lassen.“  
„Woher weißt du das“, versuchte sie ruhig zu bleiben.  
„Ab und an sehe ich Bilder in deinem Geist, dieser Bann macht dich zu einem offenen Buch für mich. Überrascht dich das? Ich sehe auch den kleinen Soldaten“, entgegnete er etwas abwesend, „über kurz oder lang wirst du ihm das Herz brechen, Helena“  
Sie wollte ihm automatisch widersprechen, riss sich aber zusammen.  
„Was interessiert dich das? Außerdem gehe ich stark davon aus, dass du der letzte Mensch in diesem Universum bist, der sich ein Urteil über die Liebe erlauben sollte“, sagte sie.  
„Sei nicht so engstirnig und halte mich für einen Psychopathen, die Welt ist nicht nur schwarz oder weiß. Ich habe meine Gründe für das, was ich tue“, entgegnete er etwas gereizt.  
Helen merkte, dass sie da einen Punkt gefunden hatte, an dem er sich eventuell aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen ließ. Seinen Stolz.

„Jemand mit einem annähernd gesunden Geisteszustand verbringt seine Zeit nicht damit, fremde Welten zu zerstören“, sagte sie gelassen.  
„Regieren, meine Liebe, nicht zerstören“, verbesserte Loki unbeteiligt.  
„Dein Bruder liebt diesen Planeten. Würde er dir irgendetwas bedeuten, würdest du das hier alles nicht tun“, versuchte sie es auf diesem Wege, er hob ruckartig den Kopf.  
„Ich habe meinen Bruder geliebt“, schrie er sie unvermittelt an, „ich habe ihn immer mehr geliebt als alle anderen und ihm immer den Vortritt gelassen! Auch wenn ich nie verstand weshalb, ich habe es hingenommen dass er mir immer vorgezogen wurde, von unserem Vater.“  
Sie hatte erreicht was sie wollte und fragte sich augenblicklich, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen war, ihn zu provozieren.  
„Erzähle du mir nicht, du wüsstest was bedingungslose Liebe ist und was Verstand!“, er hielt plötzlich inne und seine Züge veränderten sich, „aber wieso reden wir von mir.“  
Helen lächelte über diesen kleinen Triumph, letztendlich war er doch genauso von seinen Emotionen beeinflusst, wie jeder andere.  
Loki lachte angespannt, als er ihr Lächeln sah.  
„Vielleicht bist du doch gar nicht so dumm, wie ich angenommen hatte“, räumte er ein und es klang erstaunlich wenig anerkennend.  
„Ich nehme das mal als Kompliment“, murmelte sie trotz dessen.  
„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, euch wieder einmal einen Besuch abzustatten. Dass mir wieder der nötige Respekt entgegengebracht wird“, überlegte Loki.  
„Respektieren tut dich ohnehin niemand von uns, da verwechselst du Achtung mit Vorsicht“, entgegnete sie kühl.  
„Du überraschst mich heute beinahe mit deiner Schlagfertigkeit. Aber wenn man bedenkt, dass ich momentan der einzige bin, mit dem du sprechen kannst“, sagte er gehässig und fügte hinzu als denke er laut, „es ist wahrlich an der Zeit.“  
„An der Zeit für was?“, fragte sie genervt, „wolltest du mir nicht noch irgendetwas beibringen? Kampfsport zum Beispiel? Oder Meditation?“  
„Heute nicht. Du hast mich auf eine viel bessere Idee gebracht“, entgegnete Loki mit einem sanften Lächeln, das sie erschaudern ließ, „wir werden uns sehr schnell wiedersehen, versprochen.“  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und ließ Helen irritiert und mit den Fesseln wieder an ihrem angedachten Platz, alleine zurück.  
Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte sie traumlos.

Sie fühlte sich lange nicht so ausgeschlafen, wie an diesem Morgen als sie erwachte und die Augen öffnete.  
Etwas beunruhigt stellte Helen fest, dass sie sich offensichtlich noch immer in Steves Zimmer befand.  
Sie hatte immer noch ihre Kleider vom Vortag an, allerdings musste Steve sie zugedeckt haben als sie eingeschlafen war.  
Sie drehte sich einmal in der Decke herum.  
Mit der Hand fuhr sie über die Seite neben sich im Bett, das Laken war noch warm.  
„Ich wollte dich gestern Nacht nicht mehr aufwecken, du sahst so friedlich aus“, sagte Steve, der wie aufs Stichwort aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer gekommen war und nun darüber grinste, dass sie sich über sein plötzliches Auftauchen erschreckt hatte.  
„Ich hoffe, das war in Ordnung für dich“, sagte er aufmerksam, worauf Helen deutlich nickte.  
Sie warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, heute regnete es in Strömen und es war kälter geworden.  
Steve setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante.  
„Hast du von Loki geträumt?“  
Seine Stimme klang besorgt.  
Helen wog ab ob sie nicken sollte oder nicht, er würde sich nur unnötig Sorgen machen und sie wahnsinnig dabei werden, ihm nicht erzählen zu können was sie genau geträumt hatte. Also schüttelte sie den Kopf und vermied es, ihn anzusehen.  
„Ich nehme an du willst dich umziehen, ehe wir mit den anderen frühstücken. Soll ich dich in einer halben Stunde an deinem Zimmer abholen?“, fragte er nach einer Weile ohne noch einmal auf Loki einzugehen.  
Sie sah zu ihm auf, die blonden Haare die ihm etwas ins Gesicht fielen, die markante Nase, die beruhigenden Augen.  
Er hob eine Augenbraue, als er ihren Blick und ihr Lächeln bemerkte.  
Dann lächelte er ebenfalls, legte Helen eine Hand in den Nacken um sie etwas zu sich heran zu ziehen und küsste sie auf die Stirn, Gentlemen wie eh und je.  
Sie schliefen bereist im selben Bett und das war vorerst alles, was er von ihr erwartete?

Sie waren die letzten, die den großen Raum betraten und sich an den Tisch setzten.  
Helen hatte noch geduscht und ein ausgestelltes, taubenblaues Kleid angezogen in der Hoffnung, Clint würde das Training bei diesem Wetter ausfallen lassen.  
Das dunkle Haar hatte sie hochgesteckt und spürte beinahe durchgehend Steves Blick auf sich ruhen.  
Dieser indes hatte Mühe, sie nicht regelrecht anzustarren.  
Helen hatte so viel Ähnlichkeit mit ihr, dass er sich nicht recht entscheiden konnte, ob es ihn verletzte oder tröstete.  
„Also immer noch nichts Neues von Loki?“, fragte Natascha.  
Sie war am Morgen aus Russland zurückgekommen.  
Neben ihr saß Clint mit sagenhaft schlechter Laune.  
„Nein, rein gar nichts“, antwortete Bruce, der übernächtigt aussah.  
„Ich sag das ja nicht gerne, aber der Gott macht mich langsam nervös. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht“, murrte Tony, der ähnlich unausgeschlafen schien wie Bruce.  
„Er will, dass wir nervös werden“, bemerkte Thor zu Helens Beruhigung, sie hätte das gleiche sagen wollen wenn sie denn gekonnt hätte.  
Stattdessen beobachtete sie Thor, der sich eindrucksvoll zum fünften Mal Kaffee nachschenkte.  
Der Smalltalk am Frühstückstisch beschränkte sich im Weiteren auf das Wetter.  
Die Stimmung war gedrückt, es quälte die sechs Helden ganz offenkundig, nichts gegen ihren Feind unternehmen zu können und so zogen sie sich nach dem Frühstück zu ihren verschiedenen Projekten zurück.  
Bruce winkte Helen zu sich, er wollte wegen der Geschichte mit dem Gott in ihren Träumen im Labor ihre Gehirnströme messen oder ähnliches.  
Als sie das Zimmer verlassen hatten, wandte sich Tony zu Steve.  
„Ich hoffe sehr für Sie, Rogers, dass ihr beide die ganze Nacht Karten gespielt habt. Sie wissen hoffentlich noch, was ich Ihnen zu Helen gesagt habe, oder muss ich Ihrem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen?“, sagte er mit eindeutigem Unterton in der Stimme.  
Steve blieb unbeeindruckt von Tonys Allüren.  
„Nicht nötig, ich erinnere mich sehr wohl, Mr. Stark. Aber ich denke sie ist alt genug. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, Agent Barton hat mich gebeten ihm bei etwas zu helfen.“

Jetzt saß sie also in Bruce Labor auf einer Liege und beobachtete skeptisch, wie er ein Gerät nach dem anderen einschaltete.  
Während er Sensoren an ihren Schläfen und der Stirn anbrachte, brach er letztlich doch das Schweigen.  
„Wie geht es Ihnen eigentlich bei der ganzen Unruhe mit Ihrer Mutation“, begann er unsicher, „ich meine, ich habe am…eigenen Leib erfahren was für enorme Kräfte das sind, die Sie kontrollieren müssen.“  
Ihre Mutation, sie hatte lange nicht daran gedacht.  
Sie wusste nicht ob sie sich über diesen Umstand freuen sollte oder nicht, jedenfalls lag Loki richtig, sie fühlte sich weniger besonders ohne sie.  
Beziehungsweise, ohne ihre Mutation ständig zu spüren, so wie sie es gewohnt war.  
Eigentlich müsste sie sich über diese neugewonnene Freiheit freuen, aber dann hätte sie eingestehen müssen, dass Loki ihr eine große Last abgenommen hatte.  
Sie machte eine unbestimmte Geste.  
Sie hätte ihm gerne die Gegenfrage gestellt, wie es ihm eigentlich ging.  
Er sah gar nicht gut aus.  
Aber soweit sie sehen konnte, war im ganzen Raum kein Blatt Papier zu entdecken.  
Sie fühlte die Tränen in sich aufsteigen.  
Sie erinnerte sich an früher, fühlte sich wieder wie ein Kind.  
Ihrer Erfahrung nach gab es kaum ein schrecklicheres Gefühl, als sich nicht mitteilen zu können.  
Loki hatte mit Bravour ihren wunden Punkt ausgemacht.  
Schaffte er es vielleicht doch bereits nach der kurzen Zeit, sie mürbe zu machen?  
Während Bruce seine Messungen machte, schwieg er die meiste Zeit, ab und an murmelte er zwar etwas über den Zweck dieser Aufzeichnungen, aber er hatte den Versuch aufgegeben mit Helen zu kommunizieren.  
Sie hielt noch immer die Tränen zurück.  
Irgendwann wurde die Tür aufgerissen.  
„Bruce, Sie müssen sofort mitkommen“, sagte Natascha.  
„Loki randaliert in einem Museum in der Stadt“, erklärte Tony und warf einen Blick zu Helen, „du bleibst hier wie beim letzten Mal und bewegst dich keinen Schritt aus diesem Stockwerk hinaus, ist das klar?“  
Natürlich, weil sich das ja bereits beim letzten Mal als eine so blendende Idee erwiesen hatte. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie die anderen zurückhalten sollte, aber zum einen würden sie sich nicht überreden lassen hier zu bleiben und zum anderen war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass dies nur ein Manöver war, um die Rächer abzulenken.  
Loki würde sie nicht ernsthaft verletzen, das wäre ihm zu unspektakulär.  
„Jetzt kommen Sie schon, Bruce, Clint und Steve sind schon unterwegs“, drängte Natascha.  
Also nickte Helen Tony nur grimmig zu und ließ sie gehen.

Sie war ins Wohnzimmer gegangen und lief nun vor der breiten Glasfront auf und ab und schaute in immer kürzer werdenden Abständen auf den Balkon hinaus.  
Es regnete immer noch.  
Irgendwann ließ sie sich auf ein Sofa fallen und spielte mit einer der Schachfiguren, die Tony und Bruce vom gestrigen Abend dort stehen gelassen hatten, um ihre Finger beschäftigt zu halten.  
Warten war noch so etwas, das sie abgrundtief hasste.  
Als sie noch einmal auf den Balkon hinaussah, ließ sie vor Schreck den Springer fallen.  
Der erste Reflex ließ sie sich nach der Spielfigur bücken, die Sekunde danach sie erröten.  
Langsam richtete sie sich wieder auf, ohne die Figur aufgehoben zu haben und fixierte wieder, was sie soeben erschreckt hatte.  
Mit so etwas hätte sie eigentlich rechnen müssen. Genaugenommen hatte sie das auch.  
Loki stand nun nicht mehr auf dem Balkon sondern im Wohnzimmer.  
Natürlich ohne die Tür benutzt zu haben, er liebte seine Auftritte.  
„Tony bringt dich um, wenn du ihm seinen persischen Teppich volltropfst“, fauchte Helen und merkte erst im Nachhinein, dass sie wieder sprechen konnte.  
„An was erinnert mich dieser Anblick bloß“, ignorierte er sie, „wie sie da vor dem Schachbrett steht, das helle Kleid, die eisgrauen Augen. Mir will es nicht einfallen.“  
Er hatte den Kopf schief gelegt, einige Regentropfen hingen in seinem schwarzen Haar wie Glasperlen.  
„Langsam frage ich mich, ob du zu viel Freizeit hast. Reicht es dir nicht, mich in meinen Träumen zu belästigen?“, sagte sie wütend.  
„Ich kann ja schlecht dort bleiben, wo meine Männer gerade einen Überfall inszenieren, damit deine Wachhunde einmal ein wenig Auslauf bekommen. Sollte ich dir nicht meine Gesellschaft anbieten, wo ich doch schon einmal in der Nähe bin?“, entgegnete Loki und musterte Helen belustigt.  
Die setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa und gab ihr bestes, seinem Blick nicht auszuweichen.  
„Genau das, dieser unbarmherzige Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Die Schneekönigin, selbstverständlich. Kennst du das Märchen?“, fragte er und setzte sich ihr gegenüber, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.  
„Hör auf damit!“, keifte sie, „soll ich dir sagen weshalb du wirklich hier bist? Wie du so treffend sagtest, du bist der einzige, mit dem ich momentan reden kann. Aber umgekehrt ist es nicht anders. Du kannst mit niemandem sprechen. Da kommt dir das hier sehr gelegen, sei ehrlich.“  
Loki schien einen Augenblick genau zu überlegen, bevor er antwortete.  
„Ich höre heraus, du hättest gerne deine Stimme wieder. Spiele darum“, sagte er monoton.  
„Es zeugt nicht gerade von Souveränität, wie du ausweichst“, bohrte sie weiter.  
„Eine Partie Schach, ich habe gerade Zeit. Wenn du gewinnst, kriegst du deine Stimme wieder“, ignorierte er sie erneut.

Helen funkelte ihn an und begann beherrscht, die Figuren aufzustellen.  
Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal Schach gespielt?  
Mit Professor Xavier war es, aber das musste schon Jahre her sein.  
Der weiße Springer fehlte, er lag noch dort, wo Loki jetzt saß.  
Er folgte ihrem Blick und hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Würdest du…“, murmelte sie und war sich sehr sicher, dass er sich absichtlich dumm stellte um sie zu reizen.  
Er hob lediglich auch noch seine andere Augenbraue, sie verkrampfte ihre Hand in ihrem Schoß.  
„Bitte“, presste sie durch die Zähne hindurch und beobachtete, wie sich augenblicklich ein Lächeln auf Lokis Gesicht ausbreitete und er die Figur aufhob.  
Anstatt sie auf ihren Platz auf das Schachbrett zu stellen, hielt er sie Helen hin.  
Eindeutig genug, aber nicht nah genug dass sie sie hätte annehmen können, ohne sich über den gesamten Tisch zu ihm beugen zu müssen.  
Er bot ihr einen Handel an, sie wollte etwas von ihm, das kostete er gnadenlos aus.  
Widerwillig lehnte sie sich zu dem Dunkelhaarigen herüber und wartete mit ausgestrecktem Arm darauf, dass er ihr das hölzerne Pferd in die offene Hand fallen ließ.  
Er drehte es noch einmal spielerisch zwischen seinen Fingern, ehe er es tat, mit der größten Genugtuung.  
„Gern geschehen, Helena“, sagte er und lehnte sich auf seiner Couch zurück.  
Helen überschlug im Kopf die Dauer, die sie Lokis blasiertes Gehabe eventuell noch ertragen konnte.  
Gewiss nicht so lange, wie er Vergnügen daran behielt.  
„Dass du sogar die Bestätigung brauchst, mich im Brettspiel zu besiegen. Das ist erbärmlich“, raunte sie etwas später, während sie die ersten Züge machten.  
„Das mache ich aus reiner Herzensgüte, du hast hierbei schließlich nichts zu verlieren, sondern nur ich“, erwiderte er gelassen.  
„Du weißt genau, dass ich dich nicht schlagen kann“, sagte Helen, als Loki einen ihrer Türme vom Brett nahm.  
„Wieso spielst du dann?“, sagte er.  
Sie schnaubte.  
Nach nicht einmal zehn Zügen war die Partie entschieden.  
„Du hast schon wieder nicht auf deinen Springer aufgepasst“, stellte er fest, als er sie mit dem Schlagen ihres weißen Pferdes schachmatt setzte.  
Missgelaunt stand sie auf und stellte sich vor die Glasfront, in der Scheibe beobachtete sie Lokis Spiegelbild.  
Sie durfte sich von ihm nicht so aus der Fassung bringen lassen.  
Bald stellte er sich neben sie und schaute ebenfalls in den Regen.  
„Zu schade“, sagte er, „du denkst nicht weit genug. Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal. Deine Freunde werden bald hier sein, ich werde mich lieber auf den Weg machen. Aber es ist immer wieder erstaunlich unterhaltsam mit dir.“  
„Mit dir hingegen ist es nicht annähernd so unterhaltsam, wie du vielleicht in deiner übersteigerten Selbstwahrnehmung glaubst“, erwiderte Helen scharf.  
„Genau das meine ich“, sagte er und lächelte gefällig.  
Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch Loki legte ihr leicht seine kühle Hand an den Hals und sie verstummte augenblicklich, wieder nicht fähig ein einzelnes Wort hervorzubringen.  
Bittere Tränen noch vom Mittag stiegen in ihr hoch und eine fand ihren Weg aus ihrem Auge.  
„Sch…“, machte er und wischte ihr diese eine Träne von der Wange.  
Sie wollte so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und den Gott bringen, aber sie war gerade zu schwach, ihren Kopf wegzudrehen.  
„Braves Mädchen. Wir sehen uns wieder, Schneekönigin.“  
Dann verschwand er, wie er es immer tat.


	11. Das ist eine Katastrophe.

„Dieser elende Mistkerl“, hörte sie Tony schon von Weitem fluchen.  
Helen sprang sofort vom Sofa auf.  
Nach Lokis Auftritt war sie sich nicht mehr sicher gewesen, ob er die sechs wirklich so nachsichtig behandeln ließ.  
Das Warten hatte sie beinahe irre gemacht.  
Jetzt sah sie mit Erleichterung, wie sie das Wohnzimmer betraten.  
Sie zählte schnell durch, es waren alle da und keiner schien besonders schwer verletzt, Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit.  
Tony ließ sich widerwillig von Pepper stützen, die ihnen schon unten entgegengekommen sein musste.  
Clint hielt sich derweil nah bei Natascha, die etwas mitgenommen aussah.  
Thor schien zwar bei bester Gesundheit zu sein, doch hatte sie ihn nie so wütend erlebt.  
Als letzte kamen Bruce und Steve herein.  
„Dass er es nicht mal für nötig hält, persönlich aufzukreuzen. Stattdessen hetzt er uns seine Hampelmänner auf den Hals“, schimpfte Tony weiter.  
„Er tanzt uns ziemlich auf der Nase herum“, bestätigte Natascha.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er überhaupt irgendetwas aus dem Museum wollte“, bemerkte Bruce.  
„Er hat seine rege Freude daran, uns vorzuführen“, brummte Thor.  
Tony stöhnte plötzlich auf und hielt sich den Kopf.  
„Du hast wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung, du solltest dich hinlegen“, sagte Pepper.  
„Ach Quatsch“, entgegnete Tony, „mir geht es blendend.“  
„Jetzt spiel hier nicht den Helden“, sagte Pepper genervt.  
„Ich spiele das nicht, ich bin einer“, erwiderte Tony trotzig und musste sich an Peppers Schulter festhalten, als ihm wieder schwindelig wurde.  
„Wie du meinst. Wir bringen dich jetzt trotzdem lieber ins Bett“, sagte Pepper.  
Tony setzte ein Grinsen auf, auch wenn es etwas schmerzverzerrt aussah.  
„Wenn du mitkommst doch immer gerne“, sagte er zwinkernd und Pepper seufzte tief.  
„Du bist unmöglich“, sagte sie und verließ mit ihm im Schlepptau das Zimmer.  
„Deine Verletzungen sollte sich auch jemand ansehen, Steve“, sagte Bruce nach einer Weile, „und danke nochmal. Wenn du nicht so schnell reagiert hättest…“  
Der Blonde winkte ab.  
Jetzt erst sah Helen, dass sich der blaue Stoff an seinem linken Oberarm dunkelrot verfärbt hatte.  
„Nicht der Rede wert. Und das sieht schlimmer aus als es ist, da muss nur ein kleiner Verband drum“, sagte er fahrig.  
„Das wirst du ja wohl einhändig nicht schaffen“, sagte Bruce und warf Helen einen kurzen Blick zu.  
Diese hatte sich bisher nicht getraut, Steve direkt anzuschauen.  
Das beruhte allerdings auf Gegenseitigkeit.  
Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dermaßen erleichtert zu sein, ihn lebendig zu sehen.  
Soweit gehen, zu sagen, sie habe sich vor dieser Tatsache erschreckt, würde sie natürlich nicht.  
Weiterhin ohne ihn anzusehen, ging sie auf Steve zu und zog ihn am Handgelenk in Richtung der Krankenstation.  
Er folgte ihr ohne ein Widerwort.  
Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, dann drehte sich Helen abrupt zu ihm um und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
Kurz überrascht, zog er sie näher zu sich heran und legte seinerseits die Arme um sie.  
Sie stellte zufrieden fest, wie alle Anspannung von ihr abfiel, als sie seine Wärme und die Hand spürte, die ihr durch das lange Haar fuhr.  
„Tust du das jetzt jedes Mal, wenn ich Nachhause komme?“, fragte er leise und löste die Umarmung.  
Und alles an diesem Satz erinnerte sie wieder daran, wer Steve war.  
Der Soldat, der zwar den Krieg gewohnt war, aber nicht unbedingt, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgte.  
Der, bei allem was er über die siebzig Jahre verloren hatte, bei allem was ihm an diesem Gebäude und dessen Bewohnern suspekt war, keine andere Wahl hatte, als diesen Ort sein Zuhause zu nennen.  
Der in dieser ihm fremden Welt krampfhaft nach etwas Konstantem suchte und nicht die Kraft hatte, sich an etwas Neues zu gewöhnen wenn er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass er sich auch in Zukunft, jedes Mal, darauf verlassen konnte.  
Sie nahm seine Hand, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst hätte tun sollen.  
Zu nicken erschien ihr allzu unaufrichtig.  
„Wo wir gerade schon einmal fast vor meinem Zimmer stehen, lässt du mich kurz diesen dämlichen Anzug loswerden?“, sagte er langsam und küsste flüchtig ihre Hand in seiner, ehe er seine Tür öffnete.  
Sie wusste nicht, ob sie die Richtige für diesen Job war.

Als sie in einem der Krankenzimmer ankamen, bedeutete Helen ihm sich zu setzen und begann das Verbandszeug zusammen zu suchen.  
Das viele Blut ließ die Wunde schlimmer aussehen, als sie war.  
Der Schnitt war zwar recht lang und tief, aber sie hatte schon wesentlich schlimmeres gesehen.  
Da Professor Xavier ihr immer verboten hatte ihre Kräfte einzusetzen, war sie im Institut für keinen Kampf zu gebrauchen gewesen und hatte sich stattdessen bei der Versorgung der Verletzten nützlich gemacht.  
Alleine die Verletzungen, die sich die Anderen beim Training zuzogen, waren nichts für schwache Nerven.  
Helen war mit der Zeit ziemlich abgebrüht was das anbelangte.  
Routiniert fing sie an seine Wunde zu reinigen und zu verbinden, sie war doch wirklich sehr tief.  
Sie schaute Steve kritisch an, der sich bei der ganzen Prozedur nichts anmerken ließ.  
„Das ist morgen wieder in Ordnung“, beruhigte er sie, „meine Wunden heilen sehr schnell.“  
Doch als er sich aufrichten wollte, verzog er abrupt das Gesicht, stöhnte und hielt sich seine linke Seite.  
Helen schob ihn zurück auf die Bare und sein T-Shirt an der Stelle hoch, an die er seine Hand gepresst hatte.  
Vorwurfsvoll schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
Er hatte sich anscheinend die Rippen geprellt. Eine große Stelle hatte sich bereits bläulich-violett verfärbt.  
„Es ist nichts, lass mich da einfach eine Nacht drüber schlafen“, sagte er ungeduldig.  
In der Beziehung waren sie alle gleich, Steve genauso wie ihr Onkel.  
Sie tastete vorsichtig die Stelle ab, wenigstens war nichts gebrochen.  
Steve lachte leicht und nahm ihre Hand von dort weg.  
„Ehrlich, mir geht es gut.“  
Dann hob er ihr Kinn an, dass sie ihm in die Augen schaute und küsste sie.  
Helen wich etwas von ihm zurück, wie beim letzten Mal.  
Das war ein Reflex, den sie noch lange nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, so sehr sie sich darüber auch ärgerte.  
„Schon wieder zu nahe?“, fragte er und verbarg die Ernüchterung in seiner Stimme.  
Dass er seine Hand anders als beim letzten Mal nicht etwa von ihrem Gesicht nahm, sondern den Kontakt noch verstärkte, interpretierte sie als Erinnerung an das Versprechen, das sie ihm bezüglich der Komplikationen gemacht hatte.  
Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf, kam wieder auf ihn zu, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss.  
Sie spürte Steves Lächeln und ihren Herzschlag, der sich zunehmend verlangsamte.  
Selten hatte sie sich so gelöst und beruhigt gefühlt.  
Jemand räusperte sich.  
Hastig lösten sie sich voneinander und schauten zur Tür. Helen errötete.  
„Ich störe ja nur ungern“, sagte Clint desinteressiert, „aber ich bräuchte noch einmal deine Hilfe, Steve.“  
Dessen Hand lag noch immer an Helens Hüfte, schnell nahm er sie weg.  
„Natürlich, Clint, ich komme gleich“, sagte er betont beiläufig.  
Als wäre der Stark Tower nicht groß genug, nirgendwo hatte man wirklich seine Ruhe.  
Helen biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als Clint ihr einen argwöhnischen Blick zuwarf.

Die einzigen beiden die wie Helen ebenfalls nichts zu tun hatten, waren Bruce und Thor, wobei letzterer sich damit beschäftigte, durch die Fernsehkanäle zu zappen und vor sich hin zu grummeln.  
Dafür hatte sie Bruce, schriftlich, dazu überreden können mit ihr Schach zu spielen, nur für alle Fälle.  
Er wartete darauf, dass sein Computer irgendwelche Messergebnisse ausspuckte und langweilte sich genauso wie sie.  
Sie machte es langsam verrückt, den Stark Tower so gut wie nie zu verlassen, das letzte Mal als sie mit Steve und Clint laufen war.  
Im Institut war sie so gut wie jeden Tag in den angrenzenden Wäldern gewesen und sie war generell kein Stadtmensch.  
Allmählich kam sie sich eingesperrt vor.  
„Du solltest auf deinen Springer aufpassen“, bemerkte Bruce, „in zwei Zügen kann ich ihn schlagen, siehst du?“  
Sie hatte ihn gebeten, ihr beim Spielen ein paar Tricks beizubringen.  
Bruce spielte zwar lange nicht so flüssig wie Loki, aber besser als Helen war er allemal.  
Sie gab sich alle Mühe, nicht frustriert zu sein.  
„Seht her, wir sind in den Nachrichten“, verkündete Thor, als gerade Pepper mit Agent Coulson hereinkam.  
„Phil ist hier, er würde gerne mit euch sprechen“, sagte sie eindringlich, ganz offensichtlich war er nicht zum Vergnügen hergekommen.

Wieder einmal saßen sie um den großen Tisch herum, wie meistens bei den Gruppensitzungen war die Stimmung auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt.  
„Haben Sie eigentlich eine Ahnung, was seit Ihrer kleinen Show heute Nachmittag bei SHIELD los ist?“, begann Coulson sichtlich verärgert und schaute in die Runde.  
„Na, ich hoffe Sie sind hier um uns zu danken, Agent“, sagte Tony.  
„Dafür, dass Sie das komplette Museum in Schutt und Asche gelegt haben und dabei auch noch von der Zivilbevölkerung gesehen wurden?“, fragte Phil ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.  
„Schicken Sie mir die Rechnung, wenn es Ihnen dann besser geht“, erwiderte Tony gleichgültig.  
„Das ist nicht der Punkt“, sagte der Agent, „Direktor Fury konnte die Regierung nur mit der Versicherung davon überzeugen die Initiative ins Leben zu rufen, dass Sie alle inkognito bleiben. Die Bevölkerung sollte nichts von Ihnen erfahren, das könnte zu einer Panik führen.“  
Natascha mischte sich ein.  
„Also hätten wir Loki einfach tatenlos das Museum ausräumen lassen sollen?“  
„Sie hätten es den Behörden überlassen sollen. Meiner Kenntnis nach, war Loki nicht einmal anwesend. Kann es sein, dass er Sie schon wieder an der Nase herumgeführt hat?“, sagte Phil und beinahe sah es aus, als würde sich sein rechter Mundwinkel auf ein anderes Niveau begeben, als der linke.  
Alle schwiegen betroffen.  
„Dachte ich es mir doch“, murmelte Phil vor sich hin.  
„So viele Leute waren gar nicht da“, wollte Bruce ihn beschwichtigen.  
„Sie wurden gefilmt. Haben Sie die letzten Stunden einmal den Fernseher angeschaltet?“, fragte Coulson sachlich.  
Thor beobachtete angestrengt eine Motte, die um die Deckenlampe herumflatterte.  
„Sie wurden erkannt, Mr. Stark. Schlimm genug, dass Sie Iron Man so in der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren, Mr. Rogers hat die Presse inzwischen auch identifiziert. Wir können von Glück reden, dass sich Dr. Banner nicht verwandelt hat, das hätte wahrscheinlich eine Massenpanik ausgelöst“, führte Phil aus.  
„Finden Sie nicht, Sie übertreiben?“, fragte Natascha.  
„Und was denken Sie, Agent Romanoff, was wir den Leuten erzählen sollen wieso die Regierung es toleriert, dass eine Gruppe von…na Ihnen eben, in die Polizeiarbeit eingreift? Wir können ihnen ja schlecht sagen, dass ein nordischer Gott seit einiger Zeit damit beschäftigt ist, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen“, erwiderte er.  
„Vielleicht wäre das aber genau das, was wir tun sollten. Schluss mit der Geheimnistuerei, dann könnten wir endlich in Ruhe die Arbeit machen, für die Ihre Organisation uns angeheuert hat“, keifte Tony.  
„Von Ihnen hatte ich nicht mehr Feingefühl erwartet. Aber die Bevölkerung ist in Aufruhr, das ist eine Katastrophe“, entgegnete Phil.  
„Jetzt hören Sie doch endlich auf mit Ihrer Moralpredigt, dafür sind Sie sicher nicht den weiten Weg hergekommen“, mischte sich jetzt Clint genervt ein und nickte Phil wissend zu.  
Agent Coulson atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus.  
„Richtig, Agent Barton. Ich bin hier um Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben.“  
„Und wie stellen Sie sich das konkret vor?“, fragte Bruce.  
„Wir treten die Flucht nach vorne an und gehen an die Öffentlichkeit. Wir präsentieren Sie, als seien Sie eine sympathische Gruppe Superhelden, die die Welt vor Verbrechern beschützt“, erklärte Phil.  
„Sind wir das etwa nicht?“, fragte Tony.  
„Bitte, Mr. Stark“, erwiderte der Agent müde, „Sie werden sich in der nächsten Zeit ganz besonders kooperativ zeigen. Unsere beiden Agenten wollen wir da soweit wie möglich raushalten, das würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen und mit Dr. Banner müssen wir ganz sensibel umgehen, die Leute sollen keine Angst vor dem Hulk haben. Also wird sich unsere, nennen wir es Kampagne, auf Sie, Mr. Rogers und Thor konzentrieren. Wobei wir gerade noch fieberhaft nach einer plausiblen Erklärung dafür suchen, was der Gott eigentlich bei uns zu suchen hat.“  
„Wir lassen uns nicht von Ihnen vermarkten“, warf Steve unerwartet ein, „an dem Punkt war ich bereits und werde es kein zweites Mal mitmachen.“  
„Doch, das werden Sie, Sie alle. Sie haben sich das selbst zuzuschreiben, wir versuchen nur, ihre Sauerei wieder aufzuwischen“, erwiderte Agent Coulson entschieden, „also, irgendwelche Vorschläge für den Anfang? Niemand?“  
Alle am Tisch schauten ihn verärgert an.  
„Gut. Dann wird sich SHIELD etwas für Sie ausdenken“, sagte Phil seufzend, „nebenbei, ich wage gar nicht zu fragen ob Sie die unerfreuliche Sache mit Ihrer Nichte inzwischen wieder gerade biegen konnten, Mr. Stark.“  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das noch angeht, Agent“, erwiderte Tony scharf.  
Steve legte Helen eine Hand auf die Schulter, die merklich unruhig wurde.  
„Also nicht“, stellte Coulson nüchtern fest, „und was mich das angeht, Direktor Fury hat Bedenken weil wir nicht wissen, zu was Loki fähig ist, wenn er in ihrem Kopf herumspaziert. Vielleicht kann er alles aus erster Quelle erfahren, was wir planen oder sie schlimmstenfalls manipulieren.“  
Unerwarteter weise ergriff gerade Clint für sie Partei.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass sie ein besonderes Risiko darstellt.“  
„Aber Sie wissen es nicht. Ich will mich auch gar nicht länger damit aufhalten, wir haben größere Probleme. Ich will nur, dass Sie die Möglichkeit im Auge behalten“, sagte Agent Coulson und stand vom Tisch auf, „nun denn, ich werde mich bei Ihnen melden, sobald SHIELD weitere Entscheidungen getroffen hat. Bis dahin halten Sie die Füße still, verstanden?“  
Niemand hielt es für nötig, ihm zu antworten.  
Pepper war die einzige, die sich zusammenriss und sich weiterhin um Höflichkeit bemühte.  
„Kommen Sie, Phil, ich begleite Sie noch raus“, sagte sie und stand vom Tisch auf.  
„Vielen Dank. Auf Wiedersehen Ihnen allen“, sagte er und verließ mit Pepper den Raum.

Nachdem Agent Coulson gegangen war, hatte keiner von ihnen ein Wort mehr darüber verloren.  
Inzwischen war es tiefe Nacht und Helen saß alleine im Wohnzimmer, sie starrte das Schachbrett auf dem Couchtisch an.  
Sie hatte Angst, dass Loki Recht behielt und sich die Rächer letzten Endes gegeneinander stellen würden.  
Auch dachte sie daran, was Agent Coulson über sie gesagt hatte und obwohl Clint sie verteidigt hatte, hatte sie in seinem Blick gesehen, dass er Phil insgeheim zustimmte.  
Er hielt sie für gefährlich. Wahrscheinlich war sie das sogar.  
Jemand kam herein und setzte sich schweigend neben sie.  
Sie schaute Steve nur kurz an und hob unterkühlt eine Augenbraue.  
Auch sie hatten sich seit Coulsons Besuch nicht mehr gesehen.  
„Ich hatte das Gefühl, dir geht es nicht gut. Das hat mich nicht in Ruhe schlafen lassen“, sagte er und fuhr sich verschlafen über die Augen und durch die Haare.  
Sie bemerkte betroffen, wie sie sauer auf ihn wurde.  
Ein Mensch konnte nicht so nett sein, er sollte aufhören damit. Das hatte sie nicht verdient.  
Als er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen wollte, wich sie ihm aus.  
Im Augenblick wollte sie auf keinen Fall angefasst werden.  
Sofort als sie seinen verletzten Blick sah, fühlte sie sich schuldig. Sie wollte ihm so vieles sagen.  
Sie hatte das Gefühl ihn zu belügen, indem er rein gar nichts von ihr wusste.  
Nichts von ihrer Vergangenheit und was für eine verkorkste Psyche sie in Wirklichkeit hatte. Nichts von dem, was Loki über sie wusste.  
„Kannst du nicht schlafen?“, fragte Steve ausdruckslos.  
Helen schüttelte unbestimmt den Kopf, sie wollte am liebsten schreien. Wieder war sie kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen.  
Sie hatte wahrscheinlich nie so oft weinen müssen, wie seit sie in den Stark Tower gezogen war, dachte sie.  
„Du willst gar nicht schlafen. Du hast Angst, wieder von ihm zu träumen“, sagte er leise und ohne sie anzusehen, „gestern Nacht hast du auch von ihm geträumt und heute, als wir nicht da waren, war er hier, nicht wahr? Bitte lüg mich dieses Mal nicht an, Helen.“  
Die Menschenkenntnis, die Loki durch seinen Intellekt gewann, machte Steve mit seiner unglaublichen Empathie wieder wett.  
Helen nickte kaum merklich. Sein Kiefer spannte sich an.  
Sie nahm sich den Schreibblock vom Tisch.  
>Meine Träume sind mein Problem, ihr habt genug andere. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich es zu deinem Problem mache, weil ich im Augenblick keine Gesellschaft haben will. Ich weiß nur nicht wie lange ich es noch aushalte, nicht sprechen zu können.<  
Als sie ihm den Block reichte, griff er ihr Handgelenk sodass sie zu ihm gebeugt bleiben musste und nachdem er gelesen hatte, schaute er sie inständig an.  
„Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du mich nicht lässt. Du liegst falsch damit, dich immer vor allem zu verschließen, damit wird es dir nicht besser gehen. Du musst mir nicht einmal vertrauen, aber lass mich wenigstens ein kleines Stück näher an dich heran, damit ich dir helfen kann“, sagte er.  
Und als sie realisierte, dass Steve der einzig Richtige für diesen Job war, schwor sie sich, sich alle Mühe zu geben, im Gegenzug die Richtige für den Job zu sein, den jemand für ihn erledigen musste.  
Dann wischte er ihr eine Träne von der Wange.  
Die Geste ließ sie erschaudern, sie sah wieder Loki vor sich stehen, der dasselbe tat.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne sie wie sonst irgendwie um Erlaubnis zu bitten, zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und trug sie dann in ihr Zimmer.  
Während sie sich umzog, schaute er aus dem Fenster in die Lichter New Yorks, deren Schönheit die Stadt nur bei Nacht preisgab.  
Das Lächeln über seine Bedachtsamkeit auf Anstand gefror ihr auf dem Gesicht.  
Steve schlief als erster ein, doch mit seinem regelmäßigen Herzschlag im Rücken und als sie keine Tränen mehr übrig hatte, schaffte sie es nicht länger, sich wach zu halten.


	12. Ich verliere nur die Geduld mit dir.

Gebirgszüge soweit das Auge reichte, mit Schnee bedeckt und in bläuliches Licht getaucht.  
Ein Umriss, dessen Züge aus demselben Stein geschlagen zu sein schienen, auf dem er Platz fand und die Spitzen des schwarzen Haares, kälter glänzend als das Eis zu seinen Füßen, gewiss ebenso schneidend.  
„Was ist das hier?“  
„Dir ebenfalls eine angenehme Nacht, meine Liebe“, erwiderte Loki.  
Er saß etwas von ihr entfernt und schaute vermeintlich versunken in die triste Berglandschaft. Helen zitterte am ganzen Körper, so kalt war es.  
Trotz dessen kam sie nicht umhin, die vom Schnee gereinigte Luft genussvoll einzuatmen und wie Loki ihren Blick auf dem unberührten Weiß ihrer Umgebung zu verlieren.  
„Das entspricht mehr deinem Wesen als all die lieblich duftenden Blüten, die der Sommer dir zu bieten hätte, nicht?“, sagte Loki ohne sich ihr zuzuwenden, „mir ging es immer genauso. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, weshalb.“  
„Wenn du versuchst, Sympathien in mir zu wecken, das funktioniert nicht“, sagte Helen nüchtern.  
Loki drehte sich langsam zu ihr um, ein weites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
„Ich beantworte lediglich deine Frage. Aber würdest du keine Sympathie für mich übrig haben, hättest du nicht das Gegenteil betonen müssen. Es ist dir zutiefst zuwider, so zu empfinden.“  
Helen verdrehte leicht die Augen um ihren kurzen Moment des Zweifels zu überspielen.  
„Wärest du mit deinen Analysen bei dir selbst nur halb so erfolgreich wie bei allen anderen, du könntest dich selbst nicht mehr im Spiegel anschauen ohne erbrechen zu wollen“, sagte sie hart.  
Loki zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, immer noch lächelnd.  
„Sag mir, was du siehst“, forderte er ruhig.  
„Ich sehe einen intelligenten, aber zutiefst verängstigten kleinen Jungen, der eine ganze Welt für die Enttäuschungen büßen lassen will, die er erleben musste“, antwortete sie ohne Zögern, „du bist nicht besser als all die anderen, denen du dich so überlegen fühlst.“  
„Bin ich nicht?“, entgegnete er unbeeindruckt, „aber du bist es, das denkst du doch, oder etwa nicht? Wenn du mich der Arroganz beschuldigst, trifft das auf dich genauso zu.“  
Bevor sie dazu ansetzen konnte sich zu rechtfertigen, beschlich sie der Gedanke, dass er wohlmöglich Recht hatte. Sie schwieg.  
„Na bitte, war es so schwer das zuzugeben?“, sagte Loki herablassend, „du wirst sehen, du bist mir ähnlicher als dir lieb ist. Was meinst du, weshalb ich mich so ausgiebig mit dir beschäftige?“  
„Genau das frage ich mich tatsächlich, seit mir das Unglück widerfahren ist, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich hätte eigentlich drauf kommen müssen, dass sich letztlich doch alles um dein egozentrisches Selbstbild dreht, aber danke, dass du es mir nun noch einmal unmissverständlich klargemacht hast“, antwortete Helen etwas spöttisch.  
„Wir sind hier in Jotunheim“, sagte Loki unvermittelt.

Helen war irritiert, Thor hatte ihr erzählt dass Loki nicht etwa ein Arse war, sondern einer der Eisriesen und somit Jotunheim seine eigentliche Heimat.  
„Jetzt missbrauchst du meine Träume also schon für einen kleinen Heimaturlaub? Was soll das?“  
„Eigentlich bin ich wegen der Eisriesen hier. Du wirst gleich gegen einen kämpfen“, erwiderte er angespannt, etwas entfernt war etwas wie ein Kratzen auf den Felsen zu hören. Helen hörte es ebenfalls und wurde nervös.  
„Wenn das wieder eine von deinen unorthodoxen Trainingsmethoden sein soll, das geht zu weit! Der Eisriese wird mich umbringen! Wieso kämpfst du nicht gegen mich?“  
„Mein Bruder ist der Mann fürs Grobe, ich habe nie gerne stumpfe Gewalt angewandt, das habe ich nicht nötig. Aber du hast es nötig. Also denke an das, was ich dir bisher beigebracht habe, dort liegt dein Schwert. Und wie gehabt, meine Regeln, keine Mutantenkräfte“, antwortete Loki ihr gelangweilt, aber sie konnte sehen, dass auch er Angst vor dem hatte, was inzwischen nicht mehr weit von ihnen entfernt sein konnte.  
„Loki, ich meine es ernst, ich kann das nicht!“, rief Helen als sie eine große Gestalt hinter den Felsen auftauchen sah, keine hundert Meter vor ihnen.  
Loki lehnte sich auf seinem Felsen zurück und reagierte nicht.  
„Loki“, rief sie erneut, panisch, „bitte!“  
„Diese Unterwürfigkeit steht dir gar nicht gut. Ich werde nicht eingreifen“, sagte er nur.  
Der Riese stand nun vor ihr, groß und unverkennbar stark. Und groß.  
Langsam wich Helen von ihm zurück, zu der Stelle an der das Schwert lag, sie wagte kaum zu atmen.  
Kaum hatte sie eine hektische Bewegung gemacht um nach der Waffe zu greifen, brüllte der Riese und stürmte auf sie los.  
Aus seiner Hand heraus bildete sich ein monströser Eiszapfen, spitz wie die Klinge in ihren Händen, dem Helen gerade entkam, indem sie sich hinter einem Fels versteckte.  
Es klirrte, als das Eis auf dem Stein auftraf.  
Einen Augenblick war es ruhig.  
Helen wusste, dass der Riese nur einen Meter von ihr entfernt war und darauf wartete, dass sie ihr Versteck verließ. Oder er würde sie gleich angreifen.  
Durch das Adrenalin waren ihre Gedankengänge zwar aufs Äußerste beschleunigt, dennoch hatte sie keine Idee, was sie tun sollte.  
Ihr Gegner entschied sich schneller als sie und schritt langsam um den Felsen herum.  
Sie hörte seine Schritte aber war nicht schnell genug, wegzurennen.  
Plötzlich tauchte die bläuliche Gestalt wieder vor ihr auf und sie verhinderte mit ihrem Schwert im letzten Augenblick, von dem Eis durchbohrt zu werden.  
Als der Riese zu einem weiteren Stoß ansetzte, stolperte sie beim Ausweichen und fiel zu Boden.  
Hektisch versuchte sie, etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den Angreifer zu bringen und wich dabei einigen spitzen Eiszapfen aus, die sie nur um Haaresbreite verfehlten und neben ihr im Boden stecken blieben.  
„Loki!“, schrie sie, ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor Angst, „das ist nicht mehr witzig!“  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie ihn immer noch in der gleichen Position sitzen, seine Finger trommelten unruhig auf den Steinen.  
Mit dem Schwert schaffte sie es so gerade, sich den Riesen vom Hals zu halten, aber sie hatte es noch nicht geschafft, wieder aufzustehen.  
Ihr Angreifer schien inzwischen ungeduldig zu werden und sprengte ihr schließlich die Klinge aus den Händen. Sie war völlig schutzlos.  
Ihr Herz schlug ihr heftig gegen den Brustkorb.  
Der Eisriese grunzte und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Er packte sie am Arm und richtete sie unsanft auf, sodass sie vor ihm stand.  
Dort, wo er ihre Haut berührte, färbte sie sich schwarz. Es fühlte sich an, als sei sie verbrannt worden.  
Mit einer Hand hielt er sie so fest an der Schulter, dass es schmerzte, während er in der anderen einen neuen Eiszapfen entstehen ließ und mit diesem ausholte.  
Helen vergaß zu atmen.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien für sie die Zeit stehen zu bleiben, sie realisierte, dass sie sterben würde.  
Sie wollte noch nach ihm schreien, doch sein Name lag ihr wie Blei auf der Zunge.  
Er hielt tatsächlich Wort und ließ sie sterben.  
Etwas Spitzes durchbrach den Brustkorb des Riesen und Blut quoll hervor.  
Er lockerte seinen Griff an Helens Schulter, wankte ein wenig vor und zurück.  
Als der Riese zu Boden sank, zog Loki sein Zepter aus dessen Rumpf. Er hatte es ihm von hinten in den Rücken gerammt.  
Jetzt standen sie sich gegenüber, Helen und Loki, der tote Eisriese zwischen ihnen auf dem Boden.

Helen war nicht fähig irgendetwas zu tun oder zu denken. Sie zitterte wieder am ganzen Körper, aber nicht vor Kälte.  
Langsam stieg Loki über die Leiche, keine Emotion streifte seine Züge.  
Er legte seine Hand über die verbrannte Stelle an ihrem Arm, ohne sie zu berühren. Es dauerte, aber bald war von der Wunde so gut wie nichts mehr zu sehen.  
Loki wandte sich von ihr ab und lief einige Schritte.  
Es geschah beinahe automatisch, dass sie den Mund öffnete und sagte:  
„Das war nicht besonders konsequent von dir.“  
Loki blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam um, sein Gesicht verriet, wie sehr er um Beherrschung bemüht war.  
Mit einer Bewegung, die für ihre Augen kaum zu fassen gewesen war, hatte er sie gepackt und gegen die Steine hinter ihr geschleudert.  
Jetzt hielt er sie mit einer Hand an ihrem Hals einen Fuß breit über den Boden gegen den Fels gedrückt.  
Er war wesentlich stärker als sein Körperbau vermuten ließ. Helen bekam kaum Luft.  
„Provoziere mich nicht“, zischte Loki langsam, seine Sorgfalt jedem einzelnen Wort gewidmet.  
Dann ließ er sie los und sie fiel keuchend zu Boden.  
Es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit, in der sie beide nichts sagten.  
Sie kauerte noch immer auf dem Boden, den Schock des nahen Todes in den Knochen, er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr.  
Irgendwann drehte er sich zu ihr um und ging dann vor ihr in die Hocke.  
„Du denkst also, du seist ein so viel besserer Mensch als ich?“  
Es schien ihm schwerzufallen, zu lächeln.  
„Dann versuche dieses Gefühl vor dir selbst zu rechtfertigen. Ich gebe dir deine Stimme wieder, solange du nicht zu viel über mich erzählst, versteht sich. Vergessen wir das Schachspiel, du wirst mich ohnehin nie schlagen. Ich bin sehr gespannt, ob du Anthony Stark auf deinen Mord an deinem Bruder ansprechen wirst und so unnötig alten Staub aufwirbelst, obwohl es anders wesentlich bequemer wäre. Oder wirst du etwa dem Soldaten erzählen, wie es wirklich in dir aussieht? Was für dunkle und dreckige Geheimnisse du hast? Ich kann es kaum erwarten zu sehen, ob er dich dann noch immer mit solch einer Hingabe behandelt.“  
Helen schluckte. Sie wusste auf was er hinauswollte.  
„Ab sofort gebe ich dir die Fähigkeit zu sprechen wieder. Endlich kannst du alle Lügen aus der Welt schaffen, ist das nicht ein befreiendes Gefühl? Natürlich weißt du, dass Menschen die Wahrheit nur sehr ungerne hören und dich dafür verachten werden, aber das wird dir egal sein, weil du ja so ein guter Mensch bist. Habe ich Recht?“, verspottete er sie und wurde lauter, als sie nicht antwortete, „habe ich nicht Recht, Helena?“  
„Du verlierst allmählich die Kontrolle über das hier“, sagte Helen beherrscht.  
„Nein, ich verliere nur die Geduld mit dir“, erwiderte Loki wieder ruhiger.  
„Dann hör auf dich mit mir herumzuplagen. Höre einfach auf damit“, flehte sie beinahe.  
„Nein, ich brauche dich noch“, sagte er nüchtern.  
„Auf einmal? Wieso hast du dann den Eisriesen nicht einfach verschwinden lassen, wie die Schlangen beim letzten Mal?“, fragte Helen.  
„Wir sind hier in Jotunheim. Der Riese ist real. Und jetzt frag nicht weiter, du hast mich für heute schon genug aufgeregt. Wache lieber auf und genieße deine Stimme, wenn du das noch kannst“, sagte Loki gehässig und richtete sich wieder auf.  
„Morgen Nacht kannst du mir von deinen heroischen Taten berichten, ich kann es gar nicht erwarten. Bis dahin, viel Erfolg.“  
Mit den Worten verschwand er.

Es war gerade kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, als sie die Augen aufschlug.  
Steves einer Arm lag noch immer um ihre Taille.  
Der Raum mit seinen von der Nacht ermatteten Farben, die gedämpften Geräusche, das vage Gewicht des Körpers neben ihrem eigenen, es erschien ihr einfach alles unwirklich, längst nicht so detailgetreu wie das, was sie in ihrem Schlaf wahrgenommen hatte.  
Sie hatte Angst, den Bezug zur Realität zu verlieren wenn Loki sie weiter in ihren Träumen beschäftigte.  
Sie blieb noch eine gute Stunde bewegungslos im Bett liegen und hörte Steves regelmäßige Atemzüge während sie glaubte, seinen Herzschlag an ihrem Rücken spüren zu können.  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihm sagen sollte.  
Sie wollte ihn weder belügen, noch ihn enttäuschen.  
War es lügen, wenn sie ihm nicht sagte, wonach er nicht fragte?  
Achtsam versuchte sie aus dem Bett zu steigen, ohne ihn zu wecken.  
Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte und aus dem Bad kam, ging sie leise auf die Zimmertür zu, sie wollte noch etwas alleine sein bevor alle anderen wach wurden.  
Als sie eine Hand an die Klinke legte, hörte sie Steve sich hinter ihr räuspern.  
„Du wolltest doch jetzt nicht wirklich bei Morgengrauen heimlich aus deinem eigenen Zimmer verschwinden? Aus deinem eigenen Bett“, sagte er und richtete sich auf. „wenn, dann ist das ja wohl mein Part“, scherzte er.  
Sie versuchte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zwingen, ehe sie sich umdrehte.  
Inzwischen war Steve aufgestanden und hatte sich schnell Hose und Shirt angezogen.  
Helen legte den Kopf schief. Wieso nochmal schlief er in ihrem Bett?  
Als der Blonde auf sie zukam und sie ohne groß zu zögern küsste, wusste sie es wieder.  
Ach ja, deswegen. Daraufhin legte sie ihm die Arme um den Hals und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust.  
Sie sollte endlich etwas sagen.  
„Konntest du einigermaßen schlafen oder weshalb bist du sogar noch vor mir wach?“, fragte Steve leise.  
Jetzt sollte sie etwas sagen.  
Sie trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück. Würde es wirklich funktionieren?  
Immerhin hatte Loki behauptet, sie könne es wieder. Zaghaft versuchte sie, ihre Stimme zu finden.  
„Steve?“, etwas Besseres war ihr für den Anfang nicht eingefallen. Dieser schaute sie ungläubig an.  
„Ich kann wieder sprechen“, sagte sie dann sachlich.  
Steve schien es erst nicht zu glauben, doch dann lachte er erleichtert.  
„Und ich dachte schon, ich würde vergessen wie deine Stimme klingt“, sagte er, „was ist passiert?“  
„Loki hat es so entschieden. Aber über ihn darf ich nicht sprechen. Ich kann es wohl auch gar nicht“, antwortete sie und fühlte sich unwohl.  
Loki hatte es mit Perfektion geschafft, den Zweifel in ihr zu säen, dass Steve sie wohlmöglich mit ganz anderen Augen betrachten könnte, würde er sie nun erstmals richtig kennenlernen. Mit all ihren dunklen Geheimnissen, wie Loki sie genannt hatte.  
Umso mehr schmerzte es sie zu sehen, wie aufrichtig sich sein Gesicht aufhellte. Sie konnte ihm kaum in die Augen schauen.  
„Also war er wieder in deinem Traum?“, fragte er etwas besorgt.  
Helen schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen ehe sie sagte:  
„Steve, können wir reden?“  
„Hat das nicht bis nach dem Frühstück Zeit?“, entgegnete dieser gutgelaunt, „die anderen sollten sofort erfahren, dass es dir wieder besser geht.“  
Sie biss sich auf die Zunge und wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Dir geht es doch besser, oder?“, hakte er nach.  
„Natürlich“, antwortete Helen matt, „natürlich geht es mir besser.“


	13. Aussprachen?

„Agent Barton, Sie tun es schon wieder“, sagte Tony streng.  
Clint hörte auf zu reden und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Clint hat was dich angeht nämlich Verhörverbot“, erklärte Bruce Helen, der neben ihr saß. Auf ihrer anderen Seite saß Tony.  
Er hatte vor dem Frühstück und nach einem Seitenblick auf Steve darauf bestanden, seine Nichte neben sich am Tisch zu platzieren.  
Er wusste vielleicht, wie er jedes Problem zu lösen hatte, das einen Stromkreis beinhaltete, bei allem anderen konnte man sich über die Effektivität seiner Maßnahmen streiten.  
Nicht sicher was sie von dem innovativen Verhörverbot halten sollte, nickte Helen und kippte sich noch etwas Milch in den viel zu bitteren Kaffee.  
Thor durchlief gerade eine Phase in der er dem Irrglauben unterlag, dass doppelt so viel Kaffeepulver in die Maschine zu schaufeln, auch doppelt so guten Kaffee produzierte.  
Helen hatte durchaus nichts dagegen, dass Clint aufhörte sie mit Fragen zu löchern, die sie ihm ohnehin nicht beantworten konnte.  
Konzentriert beobachtete sie, wie sich das Weiß mit dem dunklen Braun vermischte, die anderen warfen ihr immer noch verstohlene Blicke zu.  
Sie löffelte noch etwas Zucker in ihre Tasse.  
Als sie ihren Blick wieder hob, sah sie noch wie alle übrigen ihren schnellstmöglich abwandten und auf einmal ganz vertieft in ihr Frühstück oder die Zeitung waren.  
Bis auf Clint hatten sie ungewöhnlich verhalten auf die Neuigkeit reagiert und ihr bisher so gut wie keine Fragen gestellt.  
Helen öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, sofort starrten sie alle wieder an.  
Sie stöhnte auf und schaute angesäuert in die Runde.  
„Hört sofort auf damit, ernsthaft!“  
„Wir machen uns doch nur so unsere Gedanken um dich“, rechtfertigte sich Tony.  
„Dann tut das bitte laut. Ihr macht mich noch ganz kirre“, erwiderte Helen gereizt.  
Clint setzte sofort wieder dazu an etwas zu sagen, Tony unterbrach ihn beiläufig.  
„Sie nicht, Barton.“  
„Du kannst uns wirklich nichts über Loki erzählen?“, fragte Bruce stattdessen.  
„Nichts Relevantes, würde ich behaupten. Ich habe es schon versucht, sobald ich etwas Spezifisches über ihn sagen will, versagt meine Stimme“, antwortete Helen, „aber was er mit dem Tesseract vorhat, hat er mir ohnehin nicht erzählt.“  
„Und aufschreiben funktioniert bestimmt auch immer noch nicht“, stellte Bruce mehr fest, als dass er es fragte. Helen nickte.  
„Aber dafür, dass Loki dir ganz offensichtlich so einiges erzählt hat was du uns nicht sagen darfst, bist du ziemlich entspannt“, bemerkte Natascha mit einem gewissen Unterton.  
„Wäre es dir lieber wenn ich zusammenbräche? Ich gebe hier mein Bestes euch nicht zusätzlich zur Last zu fallen“, erwiderte Helen und sah sie wütend an.  
„Ehrlich, Natascha, was soll es bringen sich über etwas den Kopf zu zerbrechen, das wir nicht ändern können“, ging Steve dazwischen.  
„Ich meine ja nur“, murmelte diese.  
Bruce war es wieder, der sich um Harmonie bemühte.  
„Habt ihr eigentlich heute schon in die Zeitung geschaut?“, fing er an das Thema zu wechseln, „sieht aus als wären wir die Sensation des Tages.“  
„Wenn wir nicht die Sensation des Jahres werden, bin ich enttäuscht“, warf Tony grinsend ein und las eine Schlagzeile vor, „ > Existenz einer geheimen Rächer-Initiative von Regierung bestätigt. < “  
Während Bruce einen Artikel aus einer weiteren Zeitung vorlas, fing Helen Steves Blick auf und musste unwillkürlich lächeln, dank des Platzwechsels saß er ihr jetzt genau gegenüber. Sie merkte wie sie leicht errötete, als sie die Wärme in seinem Blick sah.  
Steve hob daraufhin die Augenbrauen und grinste sie über den großen Tisch hinweg an.  
„Ach, bitte“, raunte Tony neben ihr, schaute einmal abschätzig von ihr zu Steve und wieder zurück und blätterte um, „das ist ja noch schlimmer, als wenn ihr nebeneinander sitzt.“

Für den Mittag hatte sich Agent Coulson angekündigt, also bat Helen Tony direkt nach dem Frühstück um ein Gespräch.  
Sichtlich widerwillig hatte dieser zugesagt und sie waren in seine Werkstatt gegangen, wenn man den hoch technisierten und futuristisch anmutenden Raum so nennen konnte.  
Er musste noch seinen Anzug vom gestrigen Zusammentreffen mit Lokis Männern reparieren.  
Während Tony etwas schweißte, sah sich Helen um und versuchte sich die passenden Worte zurechtzulegen.  
Sie wollte diese Unterhaltung so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, damit sie diesen Punkt auf ihrer Liste abhaken konnte.  
Auf keinen Fall wollte sie, dass sie sich Lokis Erwartungen gemäß verhielt und der Aussprache aus dem Weg ging.  
„Wolltest du nicht mit mir reden?“, fragte Tony irgendwann und setzte die Schutzbrille ab. Helen merkte, dass sie längst nicht mehr so wütend auf ihn war wie noch vor einigen Tagen, aber verletzt war sie nach wie vor.  
Unsicher schaute sie ihn an, er hatte sich mit den Jahren herzlich wenig verändert und sah noch genauso aus wie damals, als er sie ins Institut gebracht hatte.  
Sie hatte ihn gar nicht gehen lassen wollen, den einzigen vertrauten Menschen der ihr noch geblieben war und sie war so unglaublich jung gewesen zu der Zeit.  
„Jetzt kannst du wieder sprechen und willst es nicht mehr, das sieht dir ähnlich“, lachte Tony angespannt als sie immer noch nichts sagte.  
Er kannte sie gut. Beinahe so gut wie Loki, kam es ihr in den Sinn, ein ekelhafter Gedanke.  
„Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll“, murmelte sie.  
„Es geht ja wohl hoffentlich nicht um unseren Captain“, sagte Tony, „leider bin ich nicht dein Vater und darf dir da nicht reinreden. Hat Pepper jedenfalls gesagt.“  
„Warum führst du dich dann auf wie mein Vater? Immer denkst du dich einmischen zu müssen und entscheidest Dinge, die mich alleine betreffen über meinen Kopf hinweg“, fuhr sie ihn an.  
Tony schaute überrascht.  
„So siehst du das? Das ist das erste Mal dass du mir so etwas sagst“, er schien ehrlich betroffen wegen ihrer Anschuldigungen, „ich habe keine Kinder und ich wollte nie welche, aber ich habe die Verantwortung für dich und das habe ich mir nicht ausgesucht! Helen, ich würde es immer wieder so tun wie damals und ich war vielleicht überfordert mit der Situation, ich konnte mich ja früher nicht mal um mich selbst kümmern, wie sollte ich da ein Kind großziehen, aber ich habe trotz meiner Überforderung immer und ohne Ausnahme versucht das Beste für dich zu tun und das versuche ich noch heute!“  
„Aber du kannst nicht ohne mich zu fragen in mein Leben eingreifen! Du bist der Einzige, dem ich je wirklich vertraut habe“, sagte sie aufgebracht, traute sich noch immer nicht, ihn direkt auf Professor Xaviers kleinen mentalen Eingriff anzusprechen.  
Tony schwieg eine Weile und starrte vor sich hin.  
Dann legte er seine Werkzeuge nieder und lehnte sich neben Helen an einen Tisch.  
„Weißt du, ich habe dir nie erzählt wie die Situation damals für mich war. Nachdem deine Mutter starb habe ich deinem Vater versprochen, dass ich alles menschenmögliche dafür tun werde, dass du trotz allem was du erlebt hast, ein normales Leben führen würdest. Wir hatten Angst, du würdest den Unfall deines Bruders und den Selbstmord deiner Mutter nie verkraften“, begann Tony, es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer darüber zu sprechen, „ich habe dich ins Institut gebracht, damit du siehst dass es noch andere Menschen gibt die so sind wie du und du kein Monster bist. Du solltest wieder glücklich sein können, dafür habe ich immer alles Nötige getan. Ich hatte bei allem was ich getan habe immer Angst es falsch zu machen oder anders, als deine Eltern es gewollt hätten, aber ich wollte dich immer nur beschützen. Wenn ich damit manchmal zu weit gegangen bin, tut es mir leid, aber du solltest wissen, dass ich niemals eine Entscheidung die dich anging leichtfertig getroffen habe. Nie.“  
Und damit sie wieder glücklich werden konnte, hatte er ihre schrecklichsten Erinnerungen blockieren lassen, dachte Helen.  
Ihr wurde schlecht.  
Sie sah nun wieder die Bilder vor sich und spürte die erdrückende Schuld auf ihr lasten.  
Hätte sie mit diesen Dingen in ihrer Kindheit und Jugend fertig werden können? Wie hätte sie an Tonys Stelle gehandelt?  
Sie war nicht mehr wütend auf Tony, er tat ihr leid. Er hatte wirklich ihr ganzes Leben lang versucht, das Beste für sie zu tun.  
Helen biss die Zähne zusammen.  
Sie konnte ihm jetzt schlecht sagen, dass seine Bemühungen letzten Endes umsonst gewesen waren und sie nun all die alten Erinnerungen wieder eingeholt hatten. Er machte sich so schon genug Vorwürfe.  
Zu wissen, dass Helen jetzt mehr denn je unter ihrer Vergangenheit litt, würde ihn endgültig aus der Bahn werfen. Das konnte sie ihm nicht antun.  
Er musste schließlich nebenbei noch die Welt retten.  
„Tut mir leid, das war unfair von mir“, war das Einzige, was sie noch hervorbrachte.  
„Jetzt sollte ich dich irgendwie in den Arm nehmen oder so etwas, nicht?“, sagte Tony um seinen sentimentalen Ausbruch zu überspielen.  
„Nur wenn du mir versprichst, dass du versuchst etwas netter zu Steve zu sein“, sagte Helen schnippisch.  
„Aber gut finden muss ich das nicht, oder? Ich weiß sowieso nicht was du an unserem ewigen Idealisten findest. Du weißt schon, dass er nur wegen dieses Serums aussieht wie ein Unterwäschemodel?“, sagte Tony patzig.  
Helen seufzte und lächelte dann.  
„Vergiss es einfach. Ich hätte jetzt doch lieber die Umarmung, wenn sich das einrichten lässt.“

„SHIELD hat sich überlegt“, begann Agent Coulson etwas später als sich alle im Esszimmer versammelt hatten, „dass wir den Menschen nicht sagen werden, wer Sie wirklich sind, Thor. Das würden sie wahrscheinlich doch nicht verkraften. Ab sofort ist ihr offizieller Name Dr. Donald Blake, wir lassen bereits sämtliche Dokumente für Sie anfertigen.“  
„Dr. Donald Blake?“, wiederholte Tony amüsiert.  
Thor sah gar nicht glücklich aus über diese Maßnahme.  
„Ja, wir waren so frei den gleichen Namen zu nutzen, mit dem Sie uns damals in der Wüste schon für dumm verkaufen wollten. Das schien uns passend. Thor ist ab jetzt Ihr Deckname, oder wie Sie es nennen wollen, so wie Iron Man und Captain America. Sie sind Physiker und eigentlich ein ganz normaler Mensch wie alle anderen auch, haben Sie mich verstanden, Thor?“, sagte Phil.  
„Beleidigen sie nicht meine Intelligenz. Ich werde keine Rolle in ihrem Schauspiel spielen, ich bin Thor Odinson von Asgard“, erwiderte Thor entschieden.  
Phil seufzte.  
„Es gibt da eine junge Wissenschaftlerin, der wir einen überbezahlten Job in einer unserer Forschungseinrichtungen angeboten haben. Wenn Sie nicht mitspielen, sehen wir keinen Grund mehr weiter für ihre Sicherheit zu garantieren“, sagte der Agent unbeeindruckt.  
„Und Sie halten meinen Bruder für grausam?“, sagte Thor wütend.  
„Ich treffe solche Entscheidungen nicht, ich gebe sie Ihnen nur weiter“, antwortete Phil sachlich.  
Für Helen ähnelten diese Sitzungen mit Agent Coulson mehr und mehr einer Endlosschleife aus den ewig gleichen Vorwürfen und Zurechtweisungen und Katastrophenschilderungen.  
Und sie war schon wieder seit Tagen nicht vor die Tür gekommen.  
Unruhig wippte sie auf ihrem Stuhl vor und zurück, Steve neben ihr strich ihr mit der Hand über den Rücken.  
„Steve, steht unsere Verabredung noch? Ich muss hier ganz dringend einmal raus, aber alleine lassen sie mich nicht“, flüsterte sie ihm zu.  
Er benötigte mehr als einen Augenblick bis er wusste was sie meinte.  
„Richtig, eigentlich wollte ich dich letzte Woche zum Essen ausführen. Aber da musste Loki ja unbedingt hier aufkreuzen“, erinnerte er sich.  
„Jedenfalls fühle ich mich übergangen. Du sollst bloß nicht denken, dass ich mich immer mit Männern einlasse, mit denen ich nicht ein einziges Mal ausgegangen bin“, sagte sie leise und boxte ihn leicht in die Seite, als er lachte, „nicht witzig, Steve.“  
„Du denkst also, wir beide haben etwas nachzuholen, verstehe. Wie sieht es mit heute Abend aus?“, fragte er immer noch lachend.  
„Also wenn du unbedingt mit mir ausgehen willst, meinetwegen“, antwortete sie spitz und nahm seine Hand von ihrer Taille, „und bis dahin Finger weg. Deine Manieren lassen sehr zu wünschen übrig.“  
Helen ignorierte Tony, der die beiden aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, während Coulson immer noch lautstark mit Thor diskutierte.  
„Das ist nicht mein Problem, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit“, schien Phil seinen Besuch endlich beenden zu wollen, „Sie drei, Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers, Mr. Blake kommen jetzt mit, die Pressekonferenz wartet nicht.“  
„Was für eine Pressekonferenz?“, fragte Steve überrascht.  
„Haben Sie unserem Lieblings Agent etwa nicht zugehört? Sie sollten sich nicht so leicht ablenken lassen, Rogers“, sagte Tony grimmig.  
Helen warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu, er war etwas, das man als erziehungsresistent bezeichnete.  
„Wir stellen Sie drei heute den Journalisten vor“, erklärte Phil scheinbar zum zweiten Mal, „aber keine Sorge, sagen Sie einfach nur das, was wir Ihnen sagen. Das gilt besonders für Sie, Mr. Stark.“  
Dieser grummelte.  
Helen begleitete Steve noch zum Fahrstuhl und schaute ihn beleidigt an, als er sich verabschieden wollte.  
„Lass mich raten, aus heute Abend wird nichts.“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hoffe nicht dass wir so lange unterwegs sind, aber wer weiß was SHIELD sonst noch so mit uns vorhat“, sagte Steve und warf genervt einen Blick zu Coulson.  
Der lächelte und winkte.  
„Phil hat offensichtlich nichts dagegen, mit dir den Abend zu verbringen“, sagte sie zwischen den Zähnen und winkte dem Agenten enthusiastisch zurück, bis der sich seine Sonnenbrille wieder aufsetzte.  
„Eifersüchtig?“, fragte Steve, doch nicht nur dass er dabei minimal errötete, entzog dieser Floskel die gewünschte Wirkung.  
Es war eine Frage.  
„Auf Coulson? Immer doch“, erwiderte sie schnell.  
Helen streckte sich etwas und wollte Steve küssen, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und schob sie von sich.  
„Finger weg. Du sollst nicht glauben, ich würde Frauen immer erst mit auf mein Zimmer nehmen, ehe ich mit ihnen Essen gehe. Kein Wunder dass dein Onkel so schlecht von mir denkt“, sagte Steve und stieg in den Fahrstuhl.  
Er salutierte grinsend, ehe sich die Tür schloss.  
Helen blieb alleine zurück und schnaubte.

Nachdem sie den Rest des Tages damit verbracht hatte, sich mit einem schmerzhaften Militär-, Kampf- und Fitnesstraining von Clint und Natascha quälen zu lassen und mit Bruce ein paar Runden Schach zu spielen, war es bereits später Abend, als sie sich resigniert auf ein Sofa fallen ließ und wehmütig nach draußen starrte.  
Es war wohl nicht bei der Pressekonferenz geblieben.  
Sie überlegte, ob sie nicht zur Abwechslung einmal früh ins Bett gehen sollte bis ihr einfiel, was sie erwartete wenn sie einschlief.  
Den Großteil des Tages hatte sie es geschafft, die Gedanken an Loki zu verdrängen.  
Was hatte sie heute von dem geschafft, was sie erledigen wollte?  
Weder hatte sie mit Tony über ihre wiedererlangten Erinnerungen gesprochen, noch hatte sie es geschafft mit Steve zu reden.  
Sie krallte die Fingernägel in ihre Handinnenflächen.  
Es machte sie krank, dass Loki schon wieder Recht damit behielt, was er über ihr Verhalten prophezeit hatte.  
Sie überlegte noch, ob sie nicht lieber die ganze Nacht wach bleiben sollte, aber das wäre für Loki nur ein noch größerer Triumph.  
Irgendwann würde sie ohnehin schlafen müssen.  
Also ging sie doch in ihr Zimmer und schlief so schnell ein, wie selten.  
Sie war durch und durch erschöpft, das hatte sie nicht eher gemerkt, als dass sie ihren Kopf auf dem Kissen ablegte.

Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß er bereits auf einem der Sofas, das Schachbrett spielbereit vor ihm.   
Träumte sie, oder war sie schon wieder wach?  
„Du fragst dich allmählich ob du den Verstand verlierst, habe ich Recht?“, fragte Loki kalt und seine grünen Augen leuchteten.  
„Loki“, antwortete Helen nur müde, „ich kann nicht mehr.“


	14. Bestimmt nicht, damit sie auf unserer Seite kämpft.

„Nun, meine Liebe, ist der vergangene Tag von Erfolg gekrönt oder hast du ihn ohne zu tun was nötig war, verstreichen lassen?“  
„Wenn ich sage ich kann nicht mehr, dann meine ich damit, ich will nicht mehr. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe mit deinen Ansprachen“, sagte Helen ungehalten.  
Kurz bevor sie eingeschlafen war, hatte sie für sich einen Entschluss gefasst.  
„Kaum scheiterst du, willst du nicht mehr mit mir reden? So viel Wert legst du auf mein Urteil?“, fragte Loki amüsiert.  
„Im Gegenteil, so wenig Wert lege ich darauf. Ich weiß nämlich schon genau, was du mir gleich sagen wirst und ich kann dir sagen, Wiederholung vertieft vielleicht, aber irgendwann fängt sie auch an zu langweilen“, sagte sie so beherrscht wie möglich.  
„Ich langweile dich also“, sagte er langsam.  
„Mehr als das. Du erzählst mir andauernd wie berechenbar ich sei, dabei bist du selbst nichts als eine Anhäufung wandelnder Verhaltensmuster“, begann Helen kühl, „als nächstes wolltest du von mir hören, dass ich genauso gehandelt habe wie du es vorhergesagt hast und nicht den Mut aufgebracht habe, den Menschen die mir nahestehen rücksichtslos Wahrheiten an den Kopf zu werfen. Danach hättest du mir einen langen Vortrag über meine Unvollkommenheit gehalten und dabei wieder einmal deine eigene Überlegenheit zur Schau gestellt. Das ist ermüdend.“  
Loki zog die dunklen Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Du maßt dir einiges an“, sagte er, dann hob sich sein rechter Mundwinkel, „und Menschen die dir nahestehen? Ich bitte dich, das widerspräche deiner Natur. Wir beide wissen, dass dem so ist.“  
„Ich maße mir noch längst nicht so viel an wie du. Aber weißt du was, du machst mir keine Angst mehr. Du wirst mich nicht umbringen, das hast du letzte Nacht bewiesen. Und soll ich dir noch etwas sagen? Das hast du nicht etwa getan, weil ohne mich einer deiner gewiss äußerst raffinierten Pläne nicht funktionieren würde, sondern weil du jemand bist, der ein Tier dem er erst einmal einen Namen gegeben hat, nicht mehr schlachten kann. Du magst doch Metaphern“, sagte Helen und setzte sich Loki gegenüber, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Dieser lehnte sich auf seinem Sofa zurück, seine Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Erzähle mir mehr. Wo du doch heute so ungewöhnlich gesprächig bist“, sagte er.  
Helen zögerte nicht.  
„Du weißt inzwischen genau, wie es in meinem Kopf aussieht. Du kennst meine Fehler, meine Ängste, meine gesamte Vergangenheit. Ich habe hier vor dir nichts mehr zu verlieren“, erwiderte sie unbeeindruckt, „im Gegensatz zu dir. Du gibst dir die größte Mühe, undurchschaubar zu bleiben. Aber je öfter ich dich in meinen Träumen sehe, desto mehr gibst du unfreiwillig auch von dir preis. Ich bin nicht dumm, Loki.“  
„War das von Anfang an mein Fehler? Oder habe ich dich einfach zu gut gelehrt?“, fragte dieser und lehnte sich interessiert vor.  
„Indem du mir bereits alles genommen hast, hast du nichts mehr gegen mich in der Hand. Ich lasse mich nicht von dir manipulieren“, antwortete Helen scharf und beobachtete genau, wie Lokis Gesichtszüge sich veränderten, furchtsam.  
Doch dann stahl sich ein Grinsen auf sein schmales Gesicht.  
„Tut mir leid, ich kann hierbei einfach nicht ernst bleiben. Erzähle mir doch noch einmal, wie du dir Tage lang deinen hübschen Kopf über Troja zerbrochen hast“, forderte er spottend. Helen spannte den Kiefer an bei dem Versuch, seinem Blick nicht auszuweichen.  
„Es hatte rein gar nichts mit mir zu tun, richtig? Du wolltest mich nur testen, mir demonstrieren wie leicht du mich beeinflussen kannst.“  
Loki klatschte in die Hände.  
„Du wirst besser. Genau das wollte ich, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich nehme dir ja nur ungern die Illusion, du wärest bereits am Ende unseres Spieles. Aber du hast gerade lediglich die nächste Stufe erreicht“, sagte er und stand auf, „es fängt erst an, spannend zu werden. Alles bis jetzt war hohles Geplänkel, jetzt kann man endlich anständig mit dir reden und auf etwas Verständnis hoffen. Erst jetzt kannst du die Raffinesse des ganzen verstehen und das und nichts anderes wird dich früher oder später in den Wahnsinn treiben.“

Helen war noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. Abgesehen davon, dass Loki es abermals fertig gebracht hatte sie zweifeln zu lassen.  
Dabei war sie sich so sicher gewesen, ihn dieses Mal in der Hand zu haben.  
Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas Bissiges zu erwidern, aber er unterbrach sie.  
„Bitte erspar mir das. Wie sagtest du, Wiederholung vermag beizeiten zu langweilen? Bitte langweile mich nicht mehr als irgend nötig, ich fange gerade an, Spaß zu haben.“  
„Also das ist es, du brauchst mich als Publikum. Du brauchst wenigstens einen Menschen, der dein ganzes Genie bewundern kann, deine Lakaien und deine Feinde reichen dir nicht mehr“, versuchte Helen immer noch das Gespräch nicht als Verlierer zu verlassen, „also los, erzähl mir was du mit dem Tesseract vorhast, vielleicht ist mir das ja einen Applaus wert.“  
Loki war inzwischen um den Couchtisch herumgekommen und setzte sich neben Helen.  
Diese widerstand dem Drang, etwas von ihm wegzurutschen.  
„Achte darauf, dass deine Tapferkeit nicht in Leichtsinn umschlägt, du willst es eigentlich nicht wissen. Aber wo du schon fragst, ich habe eine Armee“, begann Loki gelassen, „und um bei meinen geschätzten Metaphern zu bleiben, es ist eine Armee, der die Griechen nichts entgegenzusetzen haben. Hast du die Geschichte bis zum Ende gehört? Ob die Stadt letztendlich fällt oder nicht ist einerlei, interessanter ist, beinahe keiner der griechischen Fürsten überlebt den Krieg um Troja. Nur du, Helena, wirst innerhalb der Stadtmauern sitzen und zusehen, wie sie einer nach dem anderen sterben. Wenn ich die Welt übernehme, und das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit seit ich den Tesseract besitze, wirst du dabei einen Platz in der ersten Reihe einnehmen.“  
Die Art, wie Loki dies sagte, ließ es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen.  
„Also genau so, wie ich es gesagt habe. Alles dreht sich um dein Geltungsbedürfnis.“  
Loki seufzte.  
„Solange du das denkst, bist du vielleicht doch noch nicht so weit, wie ich gehofft hatte. Machen wir lieber Schluss für heute und warten auf eine Erkenntnis deinerseits“, sagte er desinteressiert, stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
Helen erhob sich ebenfalls.  
„Loki, bleib gefälligst hier“, sagte sie schroff, sie hätte ihn für seine Überheblichkeit am liebsten angeschrien, „ich bin noch nicht fertig!“  
Langsam drehte er sich um und kam etwas zu nah an sie heran.  
„Aber, aber“, flüsterte er beinahe und streifte mit der Hand kurz ihren Wangenknochen, „wenn du nach meiner Gesellschaft verlangst kannst du es einfach sagen, ich kann verstehen wenn du einsam bist. Ich meine, wenn du dich schon, nach deiner eigenen Aussage, von mir gelangweilt fühlst, wie unausstehlich eintönig muss dann erst die Gesellschaft des kleinen Soldaten für dich sein?“  
Er lächelte süffisant als sie unter seiner flüchtigen Berührung verkrampfte.  
„Nur für heute muss ich dich leider schon verlassen, ich habe da ein Portal zu bauen“, sagte er und machte erneut Anstalten zu gehen, „und du, höre bis wir uns das nächste Mal sehen ja nicht auf zu denken, du machst gerade so große Fortschritte.“  
Als er aus dem Zimmer ging und seine Umrisse bereits verblassten, schnippte er beiläufig mit den Fingern.  
Helen erwachte sofort.

Sie war sogleich hellwach und schlug die Decke beiseite.  
Übellaunig sprang sie aus dem Bett und riss eines der Fenster auf, die kühle Morgenluft beruhigte sie ein wenig.  
Jemand räusperte sich hinter ihr. Sie fuhr herum und stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus, als sich jemand von dem Stuhl neben ihrer Tür erhob.  
Als sie ihn erkannte, ließ sie erleichtert den Kopf in den Nacken sinken und wartete, bis ihr Puls sich wieder normalisierte.  
„Scheiße, Steve!“, fuhr sie den Blonden an.  
„Tut mir leid. Eigentlich wollte ich dich wecken, aber dann dachte ich, es sei doch noch zu früh“, entschuldigte er sich ungelenk.  
„Wie lange sitzt du da denn schon? Bitte sag mir nicht, du hast mich jetzt die ganze Zeit beim Schlafen beobachtet, dann müsste ich Tonys Urteil über dich nämlich doch noch einmal überdenken“, sagte sie wütend.  
„Erst fünf Minuten, ehrlich, ich habe gerade überlegt ob ich nicht lieber später wiederkommen soll“, sagte Steve ertappt und kam etwas auf sie zu.  
„Was machst du überhaupt in meinem Zimmer, verdammt?“, schrie sie ihn an und ignorierte den besorgten Ausdruck in seinen Augen, „hast du neuerdings kein eigenes mehr, oder was?“  
Steve neigte irritiert den Kopf und musterte Helen, deren Augen vor Zorn funkelten.  
Anstatt sich auf einen Streit einzulassen oder sich ungerecht behandelt zu fühlen, sagte er nur:  
„Was ist passiert?“  
Sie biss sich heftig auf die Lippe, als sie merkte wie sie ihre Wut über Loki an Steve ausließ.  
„Was soll passiert sein, dieser selbstherrliche Gott raubt mir noch den letzten Nerv“, grummelte sie und hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, Steve deswegen angeschrien zu haben.  
„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“, fragte dieser ruhig.  
Helen ergriff Steves Unterarm, als seine Hand gerade über ihren Wangenknochen streichen wollte.  
Er hatte ein Talent dafür genau die Gesten zu wählen, die durch Lokis Verwendung bei ihr einen unsagbar bitteren Nachgeschmack hinterließen.  
„Bitte, Steve, lass mich gerade einfach in Ruhe“, sagte sie kühl, ohne ihn anzusehen, „ich will nicht meine Launen an dir auslassen.“  
Er ließ seine Hand sinken und machte einige Schritte rückwärts, auf die Tür zu.  
„Das tust du bereits“, sagte er und blieb noch kurz, mit dem Rücken zu ihr im Türrahmen stehen, „da bist du deinem Onkel sehr ähnlich, so ähnlich wie er seinem Vater ist, ohne es zu wissen. Eigentlich sehr ironisch, dass ich euch allen dreien in meinem kurzen Leben bereits begegnet bin. Vielleicht soll mir das etwas sagen.“  
„Steve…“, sagte Helen jetzt bittend.  
„Und ja, ich habe ein eigenes Zimmer. Aber der gestrige Tag war…nicht gut. Ich hätte gerne mit jemandem darüber geredet“, sagte er noch leise ehe er die Tür hinter sich schloss, „natürlich verstehe ich, dass du schon genug mit dir selbst beschäftigt bist. Sag mir einfach, wenn du dich wieder beruhigt hast.“  
Helen stand alleine im Zimmer, ein unangenehm flaues Gefühl im Magen.  
Sie hörte noch seine Schritte auf dem Gang.  
„Scheiße!“, fluchte sie und schlug mit aller Kraft mit ihrer flachen Hand gegen eine Wand. Dann ließ sie sich an eben dieser entlang auf den Boden sinken und starrte lange Zeit wütend ins Leere.

Das Frühstück hatte Helen ausgelassen, aber Tony und Thor ließen sich ohnehin den ganzen Morgen nicht blicken.  
Stattdessen traf sie Clint und Natascha auf den Fluren, sie hatte die beiden schon gesucht.  
„Habt ihr nicht zufällig gerade Lust, mit eurem unmenschlichen Training von gestern fortzufahren?“  
Die beiden Agenten schauten sich kurz an.  
„Was ist passiert, sonst müssen wir dich immer regelrecht aufs Dach zerren“, stellte Natascha belustigt fest. Helen zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Irgendwelche Vorlieben?“, fragte Clint.  
„Ich würde heute gerne irgendetwas kaputt schlagen“, antwortete Helen.  
Die beiden anderen lächelten.  
„Das lässt sich einrichten.“  
Etwas später auf dem Dach, schnallte sich Clint gerade Schlagpolster an die Hände, wie sie Helen vom Kickboxen kannte.  
„Nahkampf“, sagte Clint und brachte sich in Position, „keine Waffen, nur boxen. Und versuch bitte die Polster zu treffen, nicht mich.“  
Kaum hatte Clint ausgeredet, schlug sie drauf los.  
Sie war noch immer so unglaublich wütend. Auf sich selbst, aber ganz besonders auf Loki. Die Art wie er sie behandelte war zutiefst demütigend.  
Sie hielt kurz schwer atmend inne, nur um dann noch härter auf die Polster einzuschlagen. Clint wich nach und nach etwas zurück, wann war sie eigentlich so stark geworden?  
„Hattest du nicht sonst immer Hemmungen, auf jemanden loszugehen?“, fragte Natascha überrascht. Helen bemerkte sie gar nicht.  
Vielleicht war Steve einfach zu gut für sie.  
Man konnte sich mit diesem Heiligen nicht einmal richtig streiten, dachte sie und hatte wieder dieses schreckliche Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
Sie war so unfair zu ihm gewesen.  
„Ok, ok“, bremste Clint sie irgendwann, „das reicht. Vielleicht sollten wir etwas anderes machen, etwas wozu du mehr auf Präzision achten musst.“  
Keuchend ließ sie die Fäuste sinken und nickte.  
„Da hinten liegen einige Waffen, suche dir die aus, die dir am ehesten zusagt“, sagte Clint und legte die Polster beiseite, „Natascha wird dann gegen dich kämpfen, das ist eher ihr Gebiet.“ Diese grinste.  
Automatisch griff Helen nach dem Schwert und ließ die Messer, Äxte, und anderen Gerätschaften unbeachtet.  
Es war leichter als das, mit dem sie gegen den Eisriesen gekämpft hatte.  
Als würde sie zum hundertsten und nicht erst zum zweiten Mal eine solche Waffe in den Händen halten, wog sie das Schwert und schwang es ein wenig hin und her.  
Die beiden Agenten warfen sich einen Blick zu.  
„Interessante Wahl“, sagte Clint steif, „dann fangt mal an.“  
Helen konnte tatsächlich gegen Natascha bestehen, die ihrerseits nach einem schlanken Säbel gegriffen hatte.  
Als hätte sie selten etwas anderes getan, führte sie das Schwert und brachte die Rothaarige ein paar Male sogar arg in Bedrängnis, deren Erfahrung ihr jedoch letztlich immer den entscheidenden Vorteil einbrachte.  
Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit brach Clint den Kampf ab.  
„Das war gut“, sagte er mit einem Unterton, der Helen nichts Gutes ahnen ließ.  
„Wie, das war‘s jetzt?“, fragte sie fast enttäuscht, sie war noch lange nicht all ihre Aggressionen losgeworden.  
„Ja, das war’s. Man soll es ja nicht übertreiben. Wir sehen uns nachher“, antwortete Clint und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie jetzt gehen sollte.  
Irritiert tat sie was er wollte und stieg die Treppen hinunter.  
„Das war wirklich gut“, begann Natascha, als die beiden Agenten alleine waren, „dafür dass sie sich vor einigen Tagen noch wesentlich schlechter angestellt hat.“  
Clints Ausdruck verhärtete sich.  
„Loki bildet sie aus“, sagte er nach einer Weile nüchtern.  
„Aber wieso sollte er das tun?“, fragte Natascha.  
„Ganz bestimmt nicht, damit sie auf unserer Seite kämpft.“

Sie war bestimmt fünf Minuten vor seiner Zimmertür hin und her gelaufen, ehe sie sich traute zu klopfen.  
Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, wollte sie am liebsten sofort wieder gehen aber sie wusste, dass er da drin war und es an ihr, sich um ihn zu bemühen.  
„Steve?“, riss sie sich zusammen, „ das mit heute Morgen tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ich ziemlich unsensibel sein kann.“  
Immer noch keine Reaktion.  
Sie konnte ihm nicht verübeln, wenn er nachtragend war.  
„Würdest du eventuell mit mir einen Kaffee trinken gehen wollen?“, versuchte sie es erneut, „ich würde dir gerne zuhören, wenn du noch willst.“  
Nach einiger Zeit hörte sie Schritte im Zimmer und die Tür wurde geöffnet.  
Steve schaute sie kurz an, schwang sich seine Lederjacke über die Schulter und zog sie am Handgelenk hinter sich her zum Fahrstuhl.  
„Aber ich suche das Café aus.“


	15. Miss America?

Als Helen an diesem Abend im Bett lag, allein und in ihrem eigenen Zimmer wohlgemerkt und nicht etwa in dem eines Mannes, mit dem sie erst ein einziges Mal ausgegangen war, ließ sie den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren.  
Steve war genau der Engel gewesen, wie man es von ihm erwartete und hatte den Abend nicht mit berechtigt angeschlagener, sondern mit mitreißend guter Laune verbracht.  
Mitreißend war auch seine Führung durch Brooklyn gewesen, bis hin zu dem Haus, in welchem er aufgewachsen war.  
Es war sein eigener, kleiner Kosmos, Sicherheit, etwas in dem er sich auskannte, auch wenn sich alles verändert hatte in den letzten 70 Jahren.  
Es war eines der letzten Stücke seines alten Lebens, das noch in einer anderen Form als in seiner Erinnerung existierte.  
Diesen besonderen Ausdruck, den der Anblick der heruntergekommenen Fassaden und Straßen auf seinem Gesicht hinterließ, würde Helen von nun an als Maßstab für alles andere nehmen, was sich auf dem Gesicht des Blonden abspielte.  
Und es würde viel Zeit vergehen, bis sie dieses Lachen noch einmal sah.  
Nachdem Steve sie so lange durch die Gassen seiner Vergangenheit geführt hatte, bis sie jegliche Orientierung verlor, zog er sie durch eine Tür, von der die hellblaue Farbe abbröckelte, ins Innere eines Cafés.  
Und zum ersten Mal hatten sie wirklich Zeit, sich zu unterhalten.  
Steve sprach über SHIELDs angekündigte PR-Kampagne und den Gesichtsausdruck wiederum, den er bei der Schilderung der angeblich grässlichsten Pressekonferenz seit der von 1942, auf der er mit einem Salatkopf beworfen worden war, an den Tag legte, wurde zu Helens anderem Referenzpunkt. Dem für Steves unbedingte Verachtung.  
Bald redete er über den Eingriff, den ihn zu Captain America gemacht hatte, über Howard Stark, dessen Sohn ihm in allem so unglaublich ähnlich war und nicht einmal Helen ihm sagen konnte, ob Tony ihn mehr oder weniger hassen würde, würde er ihm davon erzählen. Über die Zeit davor, wie er hier in Brooklyn mit seinem besten Freund Bucky aufgewachsen war, über sein Kunststudium und letztendlich wieder über SHIELD und wie sehr er es hasste, sich vermarkten zu lassen.  
Helen hatte sich im Verhältnis dazu zurückgehalten mit ihren Erzählungen.  
Zwar hatte sie sich überwunden den frühen Verlust ihrer Familie zu streifen, doch da ihr Gegenüber sich einmal mehr selbst in Rücksichtnahme übertraf und ihr nicht zumuten wollte auf Nachfragen seinerseits zu antworten, gab sie bald vorwiegend Anekdoten aus ihrer Zeit im X-Men Institut zum Besten.  
Als Steve nach der neunten Geschichte so etwas wie Wehmut in ihrer Stimme ausmachte und fürchtete, sie könne sich zu etwas wie Heimweh auswachsen, fragte er sie nach den Geschichten, die sie in ihrem Leben am meisten beeindruckt hatten und offenbarte eine regelrechte Vernarrtheit in ein Genre, welches man allgemein als Fantasy Roman bezeichnete.  
Er tat sein Bestes, sämtliche Themen zu umgehen, die ihr unangenehm sein könnten und so angenehm sich dies für Helen auch gestaltete, die Dinge zu besprechen, die sie so dringend hätten besprechen müssen wurde damit unmöglich.  
Vielleicht war es dafür ohnehin zu früh. Oder unangebracht.  
Unangebracht jedenfalls, darauf konnten sie sich nach dieser unkonventionellen ersten Verabredung einigen, war das Tempo gewesen, mit dem sie ihre Beziehung vorangetrieben hatten.  
Unter ‚einigen‘ verstand Helen in diesem Falle, dass Steve den Rückschritt in ihrer Beziehung hinnahm, solange sie ihn ihre kurze aber intensive Bekanntschaft weiterhin als Beziehung bezeichnen ließ, ohne ihn zu korrigieren.  
Das war es wohl, was man ein Kompromiss nannte.  
Das Letzte an was sie sich erinnerte ehe sie einschlief, war eine Gruppe anderer Cafébesucher, die auffällig unauffällig versucht hatte den großen Blonden nicht anzustarren und so gerne sich Helen auch eingeredet hätte, dass dieses Interesse allein Steves überdurchschnittlich vorteilhaften Körperproportionen und seinem lächerlich hübschen Gesicht geschuldet war, begann sie sich Sorgen zu machen ob er es verkraften würde, wenn er dank oft erwähnter PR-Kampagne in Zukunft noch häufiger als antiquiertes Wahrzeichen auf der Straße erkannt werden würde.

In ihren Träumen durchwanderte sie einen geradezu anmutigen Laubwald.  
Das Licht fiel durch die Blätter in den dichten Baumkronen und setzte die verschiedenen Gewächse darunter in ihren verschiedenen Grünnuancen perfekt in Szene, gerade als sei der ganze Wald eigens für einen Märchenfilm arrangiert worden.  
Selbst der süße Gesang der Vögel und der Duft der Gräser wirkten auf sie erschreckend real.  
Obwohl sie irgendwann merkte, dass jemand neben ihr lief, ließ sie sich nichts anmerken und genoss den Spaziergang.  
Es erinnerte sie an das Gelände um das Institut und daran, wie sehr sie es vermisste in der Natur zu sein.  
„Ich dachte, du könntest ein wenig Auslauf vertragen, wo du den Stark Tower doch so selten verlässt“, sagte Loki irgendwann, der neben Helen durch den Wald schlenderte.  
Er erwartete nach allem doch keine Dankbarkeit von ihr?  
Sie war sich seit der gestrigen Nacht endgültig bewusst, dass er egal was sie sagte oder tat immer einen Weg finden würde, sie zurechtzuweisen.  
Also zog sie es vor, von nun an einfach nichts mehr zu sagen.  
„Lass uns doch zur Abwechslung ein wenig zwanglose Konversation betreiben, wo ich gerade einmal nichts Mühseliges mit dir vorhabe. Ich brauche schließlich auch ein wenig Zerstreuung ab und an“, begann Loki nach einer längeren Pause, „willst du wissen, wie ich mit meinen Plänen vorankomme? Ich befürchte nämlich, in nächster Zeit hin und wieder deine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen zu müssen.“  
Helen beobachtete einen kleinen Bachlauf, an dem gerade ein zierliches Reh trank.  
Es schaute mit seinen sprichwörtlichen Rehaugen zu ihr auf, nur einen starren Augenblick, und tänzelte gleich darauf wieder ins Dickicht.  
Loki hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben mit dieser Kulisse. Sie war nahezu kitschig.  
Hatte er ebenfalls seine Taktik gewechselt und versuchte nun, sie mit derlei berechnenden Gefälligkeiten solange zu verwirren, bis sie ihm am Ende vor lauter Kopflosigkeit doch bei etwas half?  
Er dachte doch nicht etwa, er könne sie mit faulen Tricks wie diesem dazu bewegen, irgendetwas für ihn zu tun.  
Es beleidigte sie, dass er sie offensichtlich für dermaßen charakterschwach hielt.  
„Du widersprichst nicht?“, fragte Loki wenig verwundert, „willst du mir nicht unter Beschwörung von Himmel und Hölle versichern, dass du mir nie und nimmer helfen würdest?“  
Helen warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu und hob die Augenbrauen.  
Er konnte so lange versuchen sie zu provozieren wie er wollte, sie würde sich dieses Mal nicht darauf einlassen.  
„Nun gut, so bleibt es eben eine Überraschung bis ich dich einmal wirklich brauche. Dann erzähle mir doch stattdessen etwas von dir, ich wäre für ein wenig unterhaltsame Ablenkung heute durchaus zu haben“, sagte er gelangweilt und sah sich etwas im Wald um.  
Dann schaute er zu Helen, die ihn keines Blickes würdigte, sondern weiterhin schweigend neben ihm herlief.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln glaubte sie allerdings zu sehen, wie sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf Lokis Gesicht ausbreitete.  
„Verstehe“, sagte er belustigt, „du strafst mich mit Schweigen. Aber wahrscheinlich ist das sogar noch unterhaltsamer, als würdest du mir tatsächlich dein Herz ausschütten.“  
Aufs Höchste bemüht, dem Gott nicht an die Gurgel zu springen, steuerte sie auf eine kleine Lichtung zu und ließ sich ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten auf dem Boden nieder.  
Das Moos passte sich vorbildlich ihren Konturen an und ehe sie die Augen schloss, nahm sie noch die Strahlen einer Morgensonne war, die durch das Laubdach zuckten.  
Sie registrierte, wie Loki seufzte und etwa einen Meter von ihr entfernt das Gleiche tat.  
Das Letzte was Helen von ihrer Begleitung vernahm, war ein leises, amüsiertes Lachen.  
Den Rest der Nacht sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort.

„Ich komme mir hier allmählich vor wie beim Militär. Kaum kommt einer der SHIELD Agenten zu Besuch wird von uns allen erwartet, dass wir springen. Als hätten wir nichts Besseres zu tun“, raunte Helen Steve zu.  
Wieder einmal saßen sie im Esszimmer und warteten auf Coulson.  
„Sag bloß, du salutierst nicht gerne?“, zog dieser sie auf. Helens Augen gewannen an Angriffslust.  
„Sollte ich? Ich mache das schließlich nicht beruflich, so wie du.“  
„Ich habe nie…“, wollte er sich rechtfertigen, brach jedoch ab, „Touchée. Aber was hast du denn heute noch so wichtiges vor, dass du so ungnädig über unsere freundliche Visite urteilst?“  
„Weißt du, ich will noch nichts beschreien“, begann Helen, „aber ich habe da jemanden kennengelernt und bin der Überzeugung, wenn der Kerl auch nur einen Hauch Anstand besitzt, sollte er heute Abend endlich einmal mit mir Essen gehen.“  
Steve lachte leise und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf.  
„Ach so ist das. Das ist natürlich schade. Dabei hatte ich schon einen Tisch reserviert für uns beide. Aber wenn du lieber mit jemand anderem ausgehen willst…“  
„Tse…“, erwiderte sie nur und ließ sich etwas in Steves Arm sinken, als er ihr diesen um die Taille legte.  
„Ist das eigentlich schon zu viel? Ich meine, gleich nach dem ersten Kaffee?“, fragte er scherzend aber verunsichert und wollte den Arm schon wieder wegnehmen.  
„Ich denke, das geht in Ordnung“, beruhigte Helen ihn schmunzelnd und ließ zur Bestätigung auch noch ihr restliches Gewicht von seinem Oberkörper abfangen.  
Es langsam angehen lassen hin oder her, er war einfach zu nett um sich in seiner Nähe nicht wohlzufühlen.  
Als Steve sich trotz bestehender Unsicherheit bezüglich ihrer Grenzen für einen Kuss zu ihr herunter beugte, ließ Tony lautstark seine Gabel zu seinem späten Frühstück auf den Teller scheppern.  
„Ach, kommt schon“, murrte er, „ich esse gerade.“  
„Guten Tag, allerseits“, begrüßte Agent Coulson sie alle erschreckend gutgelaunt, als er von Pepper gefolgt das Zimmer betrat.  
Hier und da wurde entsprechend schlechtgelaunt zurückgegrüßt.  
„Haben sich unsere drei Auserwählten gut von dem Pressemarathon erholt?“, fragte Phil höflich und schien wenig überrascht, als er lediglich grimmige Blicke zur Antwort bekam.  
Würde sich Helen je von ihrem Standpunkt loseisen können, den Agenten nicht leiden zu können würde sie sicher genau das Gegenteil tun, überlegte sie.  
„Wie dem auch sei“, fuhr er fort, klatschte eine Boulevardzeitung auf den Tisch und las pathetisch die Schlagzeile vor „ >Wie dated man einen Superhelden? <“  
Am Tisch herrschte betretenes Schweigen auf der einen und Verwirrung auf der anderen Seite.  
„Und?“, fragte Tony genervt, „dafür lasse ich mich von Ihnen aus dem Bett klingeln?“  
Er saß an der verwirrten Seite.  
Bruce, der sich derweil die Zeitung gefischt hatte, begann breit zu grinsen, räusperte sich und schob sie Steve und Helen zu.  
„Scheiße“, murmelte Helen, als sie das Foto von sich und Steve und dessen Arm um ihrer Taille an einer Straßenkreuzung, die ihr vage bekannt vorkam, auf der Titelseite sah.  
Steve nahm aus gegebenem Anlass unverzüglich wenigstens hier im Esszimmer die Hand von ihrem Rücken und platzierte sie stattdessen beiläufig in Tonys Blickwinkel zu ihm an seiner Stirn.  
Der schaute sich ungeduldig am Tisch um.  
„Was?“, motzte er, da es allgemein bekannt war dass es für Tony Stark nichts Schlimmeres gab, als etwas das in seiner nächsten Nähe geschah, nicht mitbekommen zu haben.  
„Man fragt sich“, erklärte Coulson und goss sich einen Kaffee in Clints Tasse, „ob Captain America, der Inbegriff amerikanischer Werte, tatsächlich neben der Weltretterei noch Zeit für die Liebe findet. Zitat des vorliegenden Artikels.“  
Helen folgte Steves Vermeidungsstrategie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen, das war das Letzte was sie gerade gebrauchen konnte.  
„Lassen Sie mich raten“, sagte sie niedergeschlagen, „das ist eine Katastrophe und ich kriege bis auf Weiteres Hausarrest. Obwohl, das habe ich ja sowieso schon.“  
Pepper hatte Tony inzwischen die Zeitung gebracht, er las.  
„Falsch, Miss Stark. Es freut mich übrigens zu hören, dass Sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden haben“, erwiderte Coulson, „SHIELD ist sich einig, diese Story ist genial! Das ist genau das, was die Menschen sehen wollen, einen Helden, der auch nur ein Mensch ist. Thor und Mr. Stark haben sich bisher leider beide nicht sonderlich kooperativ zeigen können, aber Sie beide geben ein äußerst medienwirksames Paar ab. Die Menschen müssen in diesen Zeiten weiter an Normalität glauben können, verstehen Sie?“  
Helen starrte ihn entsetzt an, Steve dagegen ausdruckslos auf den Tisch.  
„Essen Sie das noch?“, raunte Phil und Clint schob ihm stumm seinen Teller rüber.  
„Das können Sie vergessen, Agent“, mischte sich Tony aufgebracht ein, „wissen Sie eigentlich, wie viele Leute ich über die Jahre hinweg bestechen musste, damit ‚Stark Industries Alleinerbin‘ nicht in die Öffentlichkeit gezerrt wird?“  
„Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie Ihre Nichte schützen wollen“, antwortete Coulson mit vollem Mund, „aber die Zeiten ändern sich. Die Leute misstrauen Ihnen als Iron Man zunehmend, Mr. Stark, diese Geschichte macht sie als Vaterfigur irgendwie menschlicher, bringt Ihnen mit Sicherheit Sympathien ein. Zum anderen würde das über die pubertären Streitigkeiten zwischen Ihnen und Mr. Rogers hinwegtäuschen.“  
Helen schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Tony auch, jedoch eher aus gekränkter Eitelkeit.  
„Bei allem Respekt, Agent, wir werden ganz bestimmt nicht für SHIELD in die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit gehen um irgendjemandes Image aufzupolieren“, versuchte sie in halbwegs höflichem Ton kundzutun, „und ich denke, ganz ehrlich, die Avengers haben schon genug mit Loki zu tun, da müssen sie nicht noch dauernd in jede Kamera lächeln um die Bevölkerung zu beruhigen.“  
Pepper redete inzwischen leise auf Tony ein, der sich heftig aufregte, wie nicht nur seine Gesichtsfarbe vermuten ließ.  
„Es tut mir leid, Miss Stark, aber ich bin nicht hier um über bereits getroffene Entscheidungen zu diskutieren“, sagte Coulson, „nächsten Samstag jedenfalls werden Sie beide mit Mr. Stark und Miss Potts auf einen Wohltätigkeitsball gehen. Als eine große, glückliche Familie. Wir haben schon alles arrangiert.“  
Helen spürte, wie wütend Steve neben ihr war, aber wie üblich sagte er nichts.  
„Wir haben da kein Wörtchen mitzureden, nehme ich an“, sagte Tony verstimmt, den lediglich Pepper davon abhielt zu schreien.  
„Ich fürchte nicht. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, ich muss dann auch wieder los“, bestätigte Phil und stand auf, „ich finde alleine raus.“

Wie meistens hatten sie alle nachdem Coulson gegangen war, nicht mehr darüber geredet. Vielleicht war das einer dieser Punkte, an denen die Gruppe dringend arbeiten sollte.  
Erst am Nachmittag kamen sie wieder zusammen, wenn auch aus einem nicht sonderlich erfreulichen Grund.  
„Ich bringe ihn um“, schrie Tony als er den Gang entlang lief, „diese Mal bringe ich ihn wirklich um!“  
„Mr. Stark, ziehen Sie sich einfach Ihren Anzug an und kommen Sie, oder Loki ist schon wieder über alle Berge wenn wir dort ankommen“, sagte Natascha zutiefst gelangweilt.  
„Was ist eigentlich passiert?“, fragte Bruce.  
„Wir haben noch keine genaueren Information erhalten“, antwortete Clint ruhig, „ich würde Ihnen allerdings raten hier zu bleiben, Dr. Banner.“  
Bruce versuchte gar nicht erst, zu widersprechen.  
„Ich will dich hier nicht alleine lassen“, flüsterte Steve zu Helen, „nach dem was letztes Mal passiert ist.“  
„Bruce ist doch da“, versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, auch wenn das ein wirklich schwaches Argument war, „wir kommen hier schon zurecht. Was mich mehr beunruhigt, Loki schafft es schon wieder, dass unsere Verabredung heute Abend ins Wasser fällt. Das ist unfair.“  
Steve lachte und küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn.  
„Pass auf dich auf“, sagte er noch und verschwand mit den anderen.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt den ganzen Nachmittag?“, fragte Bruce niedergeschlagen, „wenigstens bin ich nicht mehr der einzige hier, dem sie Hausarrest auferlegen.“  
Helen zuckte mit den Achseln.  
„Ich stell das Schachbrett auf.“


	16. Sich einen Zacken aus der Krone brechen.

Helen hatte bereits drei von fünf Spielen zu Bruce Verwunderung gegen ihn gewonnen als er endlich das sagte, was schon den ganzen Nachmittag der Grund für seine Unaufmerksamkeit gewesen zu sein schien.  
„Ich bin hier völlig nutzlos“, murmelte er irgendwann, während er auf Helens nächsten Zug wartete, „die meiste Zeit bin ich nur im Weg.“  
„Was soll ich denn sagen?“, erwiderte sie, ohne vom Schachbrett aufzublicken.  
Als sie seinen König kurz darauf erneut schachmatt setzte, stand Bruce lustlos auf und ging im Wohnzimmer auf und ab.  
„Seit einigen Tagen schon denke ich darüber nach“, begann er zögerlich, „ob wir der Initiative nicht mehr nutzen könnten, wenn wir unsere Fähigkeiten…fusionieren würden. Ich meine, SHIELD hat mich hier her geholt um zu helfen, vielleicht kann ich dann endlich genau das tun.“  
„Du würdest also gerne endlich bei den großen Jungs mitspielen“, scherzte Helen, die nicht bemerkt hatte, wie ernst ihm die Sache war.  
„Sie glauben nicht, dass ich oder irgendjemand anderes mich im Notfall kontrollieren kann. Aber sie übersehen alle die Lösung direkt vor unserer Nase. Dich, Helen. Ich habe bereits gesehen, dass du ‚den Anderen‘ aufhalten kannst“, redete Bruce auf sie ein.  
Sie erschrak etwas und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich sehe doch, dass du es auch leid bist von SHIELD wie eine Aussätzige behandelt zu werden und nichts tun zu können. Willst du nicht auch endlich etwas beitragen anstatt hier rumzusitzen? Wenn wir die Anderen davon überzeugen können, dass du mich im Ernstfall unschädlich machen kannst, vielleicht…vielleicht sperren sie uns dann nicht länger ein“, versuchte er sie weiter zu überzeugen und war sich nicht bewusst, dass er mit seiner letzten Aussage bei ihr bereits den richtigen Punkt getroffen hatte.  
Helen wurde hellhörig, verbot sich jedoch gleich darauf, diese Möglichkeit ernsthaft in Betracht zu ziehen.  
Derweil wunderte sie sich über seine plötzlich so rebellische Art, dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.  
„Was ist?“, fragte Bruce irritiert.  
„Steve hat vor einiger Zeit genau das gleiche vorgeschlagen“, antwortete sie matt.  
Sie wusste nicht weshalb, aber sie hatte immer noch ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, ihre Mutantenkräfte auf diese Art einzusetzen.  
Sie hatte generell ein ungutes Gefühl, sich einzumischen oder überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun, aus Angst, damit Loki in die Hände zu spielen.  
Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie noch in der Lage war, zwischen richtig und falsch zu unterscheiden, so lange wie der Gott schon in ihrem Unterbewusstsein herumspukte.  
„Dann vertraue doch wenigstens Steven, wenn ich dich schon nicht überzeugen kann. Was haben wir zu verlieren? Bitte, Helen, wenn es dir nicht wichtig ist, versuche es doch bitte weil es mir wichtig ist“, appellierte Bruce an ihr Mitgefühl.  
Andererseits, was konnte schon groß passieren?  
Sie hatte ihre Kräfte so gut unter Kontrolle wie noch nie, dank Loki, und die Aussicht darauf, endlich eine Aufgabe in der Initiative zu haben war sehr verlockend.  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und seufzte unentschlossen.  
„Meinetwegen kannst du SHIELD dein Anliegen unterbreiten“, sagte sie halbherzig, „ich glaube nicht, dass sie zustimmen werden.“  
Bruce strahlte.  
„Lass das meine Sorge sein. Danke, Helen.“

Es war späte Nacht, als die Rächer endlich von ihrem Einsatz zurückkamen.  
Helen hörte sie noch im Halbschlaf auf den Fluren und schrak auf, als es vorsichtig an ihre Tür klopfte.  
„Ja?“, sagte sie automatisch und richtete sich auf.  
Es war Steve, der eintrat und erleichtert schien, als er sie sah.  
Er setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante.  
„Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe, aber ich musste nachsehen ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist“, sagte er steif.  
Helen neigte den Kopf, sie war noch nicht richtig wach.  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie.  
„Lokis Männer haben eine von SHIELDs Forschungseinrichtungen niedergebrannt, es waren noch Menschen darin. Wir konnten nicht alle retten“, antwortete Steve monoton, „er will uns beschäftigt halten. Er treibt seine Spielchen mit uns um zu zeigen, dass wir ihm nicht gewachsen sind. Bisher jedenfalls nicht. Man sollte meinen, er habe Wichtigeres zu tun.“  
Helen drehte sich der Magen um, als sie ihm zuhörte.  
Loki hatte tatsächlich keine Skrupel, Menschen sterben zu lassen.  
Aus einem Grund überraschte sie diese Tatsache.  
„Geht es den Anderen gut?“, fragte sie nervös, als sie Steves leeren Blick auffing.  
„Ja, ihnen ist nichts passiert. Clint hatten wir zwischendrin verloren, wir wussten nicht wo er steckt oder ob ihm etwas zugestoßen ist, aber er ist zum Glück wieder aufgetaucht“, sagte er. Helen hatte das Gefühl, dass Steve ihr etwas nicht erzählen wollte.  
„Das ist nicht alles, oder“, forschte sie nach und registrierte, wie er langsam seine Hand zurückzog, die auf ihrem Arm geruht hatte, „bitte erzähl es mir.“  
Er rang sichtlich mit sich, ehe er ansetzte etwas zu sagen.  
„Loki war dort, kurz. Er bestand darauf mir einen gut gemeinten Rat zu geben“, begann er und legte eine ausgedehnte Pause ein, in der Helen die überhebliche Stimme des Gottes aus ihrem Kopf verscheuchte, „er sagte, ich solle auf dich Acht geben, solange du mich noch in deine Nähe lässt. Und ich solle die Zeit mit dir auskosten, in der ich noch von dem Luxus profitiere dich nicht zu kennen. Helen, kannst du dir vorstellen was er damit sagen will?“  
Sie sah ihn nicht an.  
Jetzt boykottierte Loki schon ihre Beziehung zu Steve, er war sich für nichts zu schade.  
Und da es nicht nur leere Worte waren, die Loki gewählt hatte um Steve zu verunsichern, überlegte sie fieberhaft, ob sie dem Blonden kürzlich einen Anlass geboten hatte ihm eher zu glauben als ihr.  
„Helen, rede mit mir“, sagte Steve forsch, „gibt es etwas, was er über dich weiß, das ich nicht weiß?“  
Nicht etwas, alles.  
Doch wenn sie ihm dieses alles erzählte, war es wohlmöglich Steve, der sie nicht mehr in seine Nähe ließ.  
Dieser atmete tief durch, als versuche er sich zu beruhigen.  
„Du kannst mir alles sagen, bitte, gibt es etwas, was ich über dich wissen sollte?“, fragte er beherrschter nach.  
„Natürlich kann ich dir alles sagen, ob du auch verkraften kannst was ich dir sagen würde ist die Frage und das sagt sich sehr leicht, wenn man wie du immer nur das Beste von Menschen erwartet und selbst nie irgendeinen Fehler gemacht hat. Du bist so voller Ideale, du weißt immer was richtig und was falsch ist, du scheinst dir immer so sicher, was zu tun ist. Aber das bist nur du, nicht ich, ich bin nichts von alledem“, brach es aus ihr heraus.  
„So siehst du mich?“, lachte er trocken.  
„Ja. Und es jagt mir Angst ein, dass du mich sehr wahrscheinlich nie wieder ohne Abscheu ansehen kannst, wenn du anfängst mich…zu sehen.“, sagte sie.  
„Es gäbe nichts, was mich dazu veranlassen könnte“, sagte Steve ruhig, „nichts was du getan hast könnte mein Gefühle zu dir ändern.“  
„Sag das nicht. Mach es dir nicht immer so verdammt einfach mit den Menschen“, zischte sie.  
„Es gäbe nichts. Mach du es dir nicht immer so schwer mit ihnen“, wiederholte er genauso ruhig, „erzähle es mir.“  
Sie schaute ihm in die Augen, die trotz allem Schrecklichen was er je erlebt hatte, so unglaublich rein waren.  
„Ich bin Schuld am Tod meines Bruders. Und an dem Tod meiner Mutter. Ich hatte meine Mutation nicht unter Kontrolle, so wie ich es heute habe. Es sind Menschen meinetwegen gestorben“, sagte sie schnell und leise und hörte die darauffolgende Stille in ihren Ohren dröhnen.  
Er schaute sie lange an.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld“, sagte er.  
„Natürlich war es das. Ich war ein egoistisches, eifersüchtiges und unberechenbares Kind“, murmelte sie, ihre Lippen bebend vor Wut über…über was eigentlich?  
„Aber ich sehe, was du heute bist. Das ist das einzige, was mich interessiert“, entgegnete Steve, „du bist willensstark, du bist ein guter Mensch.“  
Sie schnaubte.  
Es war ihr unerträglich, wie verständnisvoll er reagierte. Verstand er nicht, wie ernst es ihr war?  
„Steve, ich habe meinen eigenen Bruder umgebracht“, fuhr sie ihn an, „ich hätte wahrscheinlich noch Schlimmeres getan, wenn Professor Xavier nicht in meinem Kopf herumgepfuscht hätte! Das kann dir nicht egal sein…“  
Sie brach ab.  
Er versuchte nicht wie sonst, sie mit seinen üblichen Gesten zu beruhigen, er vermied konsequent den Körperkontakt zu ihr.  
„Ich bin nicht der gute Mensch, den du in mir siehst“, sagte sie.  
„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Du bist immer nur das, was du sein willst“, erwiderte Steve mit einer Bestimmtheit, wie sie nur Menschen an den Tag legten die genau wussten, wovon sie sprachen, „du erträgst es nicht, dass ich dich nicht verurteile, weil du dir selbst nie vergeben hast. Warum tust du dir das an, Helen?“  
Seine Empathie traf sie tiefer als Lokis Demütigungen, doch gerne ließ sie sich von keinem der beiden ihre Fehler aufzeigen.  
„Ich weiß nicht wer ich bin und wo ich hin will. Ich habe immer das Gefühl, verloren zu gehen“, murmelte sie, nicht direkt an Steve gerichtet, weil sie sich bemühte nicht säuerlich darauf zu reagieren dass er Recht hatte.  
Nun strich er ihr doch eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und ließ dann seine Hand an ihrem Hals liegen, wie er es sonst tat, doch seine Berührungen wirkten distanziert.  
„Es war ein anstrengender Tag“, sagte er, „lass uns morgen weiter reden.“  
„Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?“, entfuhr es ihr und sie bereute ihr Kurzschlussreaktion mehr, als dass sie Angst davor hatte, diese Nacht alleine zu verbringen.  
Steve schien Mühe zu haben, zu lächeln.  
„Nein, ich werde in mein eigenes Zimmer gehen. Sonst heißt es wieder, wir würden es überstürzen“, räusperte er sich.  
So sehr sie diesen Seitenhieb auch verdient und sogar mit ihm gerechnet hatte, es war nicht Steves Art.  
„Ich tue nur, worum du mich gebeten hast“, sagte er, neigte wissend den Kopf bis sie ihren abwandte, „gute Nacht, Helen.“  
Er verließ ihr Zimmer und sie verkroch sich unter der Bettdecke.  
Sie hatte zum ersten Mal das Gefühl nicht zu wissen, was hinter seinen makellosen Zügen vorging.

>Helen, sag uns wo dein Bruder ist. Du weißt wo er ist<, sprach ihr Vater.  
Ihre Mutter saß am Küchentisch, ihre Tränen versickerten im Holz bis es begann zu faulen.  
Der lindgrüne Schimmel streckte seine Fäden nach allen Seiten wie eine feingliedrige Schneeflocke und verströmte einen giftigen Geruch, der die Fensterscheiben beschlagen ließ.  
>Du weißt doch wo er ist. Du weißt es. Du weißt es doch. <  
Die Worte hallten in dem kleinen Raum wider, als ständen sie in einer Kathedrale.  
Die Szenerie wechselte.  
Ein düsterer Nadelwald.  
Männer in Uniformen, sie liefen hin und her, ihre Schritte klirrten auf dem kalten Boden.  
Ein Sarg wurde in einen Wagen gehoben.  
Ein anderer Sarg wurde in die Erde hinabgelassen.  
Sie schrie.  
Es wurde hell.  
Sie hörte Stimmen.  
>Das Mädchen ist eine tickende Zeitbombe, Mr. Stark. <  
>Tun sie, was nötig ist, Professor. <  
Ihr Bruder stand vor ihr.  
Ungesund blass, erfroren, er sagte nichts.  
Eine Frau, die ihrer Mutter ähnlich sah bis sie aussah wie ihre Mutter, trat hinter ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Aus den Schnitten an ihrem Handgelenk streckte das geronnene Blut seine Fäden nach allen Seiten.  
>Du wirst immer die Schuld tragen. <  
Helen wusste dass sie träumte.  
>Du trägst die Schuld. <  
Sie schrie und schrie und schrie.  
Die Stimmen ließen sich nicht übertönen. Sie wachte nicht auf.  
Sie wollte aufwachen.  
Es gab einen, der sie hier herausholen konnte.  
Helen schrie seinen Namen, wieder und wieder.  
Es wurde dunkler, ihre Stimme blasser, sie sank zu Boden.

„Da lasse ich dich nur eine Nacht alleine…“  
Er stand einige Meter über den beiden Gestalten, deren Umrisse mehr und mehr auseinanderliefen, je mehr Stufen er zu ihnen hinabstieg.  
>Du bist schuld<, flüsterte die Frau, die nicht mehr ihrer Mutter ähnelte.  
„Loki, lass es aufhören, lass mich aufwachen!“, flehte Helen.  
„Wieso genau sollte ich das tun? Das hier ist dein Albtraum, ich habe hiermit nicht das Geringste zu schaffen“, sagte dieser seelenruhig.  
„Bitte“, rief sie unter Tränen, „bitte hol mich hier raus.“  
„Seit wann redest du eigentlich wieder mit mir? Wenn ich in deinen Träumen bin ist es dir nicht recht und wenn ich es nicht bin, rufst du mich hierher. Du bist recht sprunghaft, meine Liebe“, erwiderte er ernst und begutachtete die beiden Gestalten, die mit ihnen diesen Traum teilten.  
Ein Ausdruck des Ekels machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und ein Funken von etwas gänzlich anderem.  
„Diese Erinnerungen, die ich dir wieder zugänglich gemacht habe“, begann er kühl, „sie haben sich schneller in dein Unterbewusstsein gefressen als ich es erwartet hatte.“  
Helen zitterte am ganzen Körper, sie war ohnmächtig gegenüber diesen Bildern, die grausamer waren als alles, was Loki ihr je antun könnte.  
Ihre Stimmen.  
Natürlich tat er ihr diesen Gefallen nicht.  
Sie kauerte auf dem Boden und presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren, jetzt wo die Stimmen immer lauter wurden, die nicht mehr ihrer Mutter gehörten.  
Dann erstarb jedes Geräusch.  
Sie öffnete ihre Augen, dachte sie wäre vielleicht aufgewacht.  
Es war dieselbe Lichtung wie in der vorigen Nacht die sie sah und nur Loki, der an einem der Bäume lehnte.  
Es säuselten übergroße, fedrige Schneeflocken vom azurblauen Himmel.  
Die Erleichterung ließ sie aufschluchzen und sie weinte heftiger, als in ihrem gerade entglittenen Albtraum.  
Loki stand mit verschränkten Armen dar und betrachtete sie nicht mit Neugier, sondern wie etwas Leidiges, eine tiefe Falte an der Nasenwurzel.  
Sie wusste nachher nicht mehr, wie viele Herzschläge sie auf dem nachgiebigen Moos saß und die Schneeflocken gleichermaßen wie ihre Tränen in ihm versickern sah, aber irgendwann spürte sie seine Schritte und wie der Boden unter ihnen nachgab und sah ihn langsam vor sich in die Hocke gehen.  
Seine Züge blieben frostklirrend, während ihm der Gleichmut bei ihrem Anblick aus den Augen wich.  
Kalkuliert, als habe er Sorge sie könnte unter seiner geringsten Berührung zerbrechen, machte er Anstalten die Arme um sie zu schließen.  
Als sie reflexartig vor ihm zurückschreckte und befangen versuchte, durch die tränenverschleierten Augen seinen Gesichtsausdruck einzuordnen, nahm er augenblicklich seine Hände zurück und musterte sie ungerührt wie eh und je.  
„Wägst du ebenfalls ab, wer von uns beiden sich hierbei den größeren Zacken aus der Krone bräche?“, sagte er und seine Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Das wärest du“, erwiderte sie mit brechender Stimme.  
„Wenn du das sagst“, raunte Loki mit wagem Unterton, bemüht seine Überlegenheit zu wahren, „dann brauchst du dich ja nicht so zu zieren, Schneekönigin.“  
Als sich Starrsinn in ihren Blick mischte, zog sie der Dunkelhaarige ungeduldig, mit einer Hand an ihrem Rücken nah zu sich heran.  
Mit dem Kopf an seiner Brust brach sie wieder in Tränen aus.  
Und für diesen einen, kurzen Augenblick, irgendwo zwischen Realität und Phantasie, war es unwichtig geworden, in wessen Armen sie die Geräuschlosigkeit fand, die ihr der Schlaf nicht hatte geben können.


	17. Eskalation.

Sie drehte das Wasser in der Dusche an, eiskalt, sie wollte einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Doch stattdessen sorgte es nur dafür, dass sie keine Luft bekam, so sehr presste die Kälte ihre Lungen zusammen. Auch recht.  
Nun einmal ganz banal, von außen betrachtet:  
Da war zum Einen der Supersoldat, ein Beispiel an Idealismus und Anstand und Empathie, mit dem sie wahrscheinlich eine unsagbar harmonische Beziehung führen könnte, wenn sie es denn zuließ, und zum Anderen ein psychopathischer, blutrünstiger, manipulativer, machtgieriger und egozentrischer Gott, der sie jede Nacht aufs Neue demütigte und quälte.  
Und an wessen Schulter weinte sie sich aus?  
Helen ekelte sich vor sich selbst, als sie daran dachte, wie Steve ihr gerade letzte Nacht noch erzählt hatte, dass Loki wieder einmal völlig willkürlich Menschen hatte umbringen lassen und sie sich tatsächlich trotz dessen dazu hinreißen ließ, gerade in seinen Armen…  
Helen drehte das Wasser wieder aus und stieg zitternd aus der Dusche.  
Hatte Steve nicht auch noch zu allem Überfluss gesagt, er halte sie für willensstark und einen guten Menschen? Musste ihn seine Menschenkenntnis ausgerechnet in ihrem Fall so im Stich lassen?  
Es beschlich sie der hoffnungsvolle Gedanke, dass mit Steves Instinkten in Wahrheit alles in Ordnung war und Loki es statt dessen erneut mit schlichter Berechnung fertiggebracht hatte, sie in eine derart, ja geradezu kompromittierende Situation zu manövrieren.  
War es am Ende er, der diesen Albtraum lediglich inszeniert hatte, um sie für seine Pläne gefügiger zu machen? Es würde ihm vollends entsprechen, auf solch simple psychologische Tricks zu bauen. Er errettete sie aus einer, ihr unerträglichen Lage und sie baute als automatische Reaktion darauf eine emotionale Bindung zu ihm auf. Jedenfalls theoretisch.  
Eigentlich war Loki recht leicht zu durchschauen, sie musste ihm nur immer einen Schritt voraus sein. Warum wurde sie dann das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie sich die ganze Sache damit zu einfach machte?  
Sie fühlte angewidert wie sie vergeblich versucht hatte, das metaphorische Blut von ihrem Körper zu waschen, welches gerade frisch an Lokis Händen geklebt hatte, als er ihr damit letzte Nacht die Tränen vom Gesicht strich. Das Gefühl des Ekels blieb.

Der Stark Tower war unheimlich ruhig an diesem Morgen, offenbar lasteten die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages noch schwer auf dessen Bewohnern, die bereits allesamt im Wohnzimmer versammelt waren, als Helen dieses betrat. Die Übrigen schauten nur kurz auf, Steve tat nicht einmal das.  
Unschlüssig setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl und schaute in die angespannte Runde. Sie registrierte beiläufig den gleichen dunklen Geruch, den sie schon den ganzen Morgen in der Nase hatte, während sie auf eine Reaktion der Gruppe wartete. Als habe Tony sie erst jetzt bemerkt, grummelte er:  
„Gut dass du kommst, wir müssen reden.“  
„Was gibt’s denn?“, fragte sie vorsichtig, sie schienen über irgendetwas gesprochen zu haben, ehe sie gekommen war. Clint ergriff in seiner üblichen Manier das Wort.  
„Dr. Banner hat uns mehr oder weniger freiwillig endlich über die tatsächliche Labilität seiner Person in Kenntnis gesetzt“, begann er, Helen warf einen Blick zu Bruce, der sein Gesicht in die Hände gestützt hatte, „die von ihm geschilderten Ereignisse lassen schließen, dass du davon gewusst hast.“  
„Und?“, fragte Helen gereizt und versuchte ihr Entsetzen darüber zu verbergen, dass Bruce ihnen offensichtlich wenig erfolgreich erzählt hatte, was mit dem Hulk und ihr vor einigen Wochen geschehen war, als Loki den Tesseract gestohlen hatte.  
„Es ist deine Pflicht, SHIELD über derartige Vorfälle zu informieren. Wir müssen über jedes Sicherheitsrisiko innerhalb der Initiative Bescheid wissen“, sagte Natascha höchst vorwurfsvoll. Helen schluckte.  
„Aber keine Sorge, Helen, Dr. Banner und du seid nicht die Einzigen, die es nicht für nötig gehalten haben uns anderen die Wahrheit zu erzählen“, sagte Clint sarkastisch, „wo wir heute Morgen schon einmal dabei waren, kamen noch ganz andere Geschichten ans Tageslicht. Das Beste hast du also leider schon verpasst.“  
Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie alle Anwesenden bis auf die beiden Agenten, betreten in unbestimmte Richtungen schauten.  
„Zum Beispiel hat uns die Tatsache, dass du offensichtlich in der Lage bist, den Hulk zu kontrollieren, etwas stutzig werden lassen“, warf Natascha kühl ein.  
„Mr. Stark und Miss Potts haben uns demzufolge nämlich vorsätzlich in absoluter Unkenntnis über das Ausmaß und die Macht deiner Mutation gelassen“, führte Clint aus. Tony schien derweil sichtlich um Beherrschung bemüht, Pepper neben ihm betrachtete angestrengt ihre Hände.  
„Sie hielten es ja auch nicht für erwähnenswert, dass Loki Helen wahrscheinlich für seine Zwecke ausbildet, wie Sie vermuten“, schrie Tony jetzt.  
So hatte Helen da noch nie drüber nachgedacht, natürlich tat Loki seit Wochen nichts anderes, jedenfalls wenn man es aus der Sicht der Initiative betrachtete. Es war für den Augenblick ganz egal, auf welcher Seite sie in Wirklichkeit stand, allein die Tatsache, dass Loki die Avengers glauben ließ er sei sich sicher, Helen würde letztendlich für ihn kämpfen, brachte ihr gewaltiges Misstrauen ein. Er war wirklich gut.  
„Hätte Thor uns von Anfang an über Lokis Möglichkeiten aufgeklärt, was unterbewusstes Training angeht, wären wir gar nicht erst so lange im Dunkeln getappt“, zischte Natascha.  
„Nebenbei hat er uns auch noch offenbart, dass er diese Dinge verschwiegen hat, um Mr. Stark nicht weitere Gründe zu bieten, seinen Bruder umzubringen. Thor ist nämlich der festen Überzeugung, wir würden ihm Loki einfach so übergeben wenn wir ihn gefasst haben. Auf keinen Fall wird er zulassen, dass jemand ihm ein Haar krümmt. Oder so ähnlich. Somit ist er als Teil des Teams nahezu unbrauchbar, aber wenigstens wissen wir jetzt um Thors wahre Motive“, erklärte Clint gelangweilt. Irgendetwas an der Art, wie er sprach irritierte Helen schon die ganze Zeit.  
„Ihr beschreibt uns Asen als so barbarisch und haltet mir immer wieder die Menschenleben vor, die mein Bruder auf dem Gewissen hat, dabei gibt es in diesem Raum kaum einen, der seine Hände in Unschuld wäscht“, donnerte Thor.  
„In der Tat nicht“, bemerkte Clint und wandte sich an Helen, „womit wir zu der nächsten interessanten Information kommen, die Mr. Stark uns über dich vorenthalten hat. Steve war so frei, uns über die wahren Umstände, den Verlust deiner Familie betreffend aufzuklären. Natürlich wusste er nicht, dass Mr. Stark scheinbar viel Geld und Zeit darauf verwendet hat, diese unschöne Geschichte aus deiner Vergangenheit verschwinden zu lassen.“  
Es war die gelassene, geradezu herablassende Art, mit der Clint dieses Gespräch lenkte. Nebenbei kam seine letzte Aussage für Helen einem Schlag in die Magengrube gleich. Sie hätte es Steve nicht erzählen sollen. Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass gerade er da keine zehn Stunden später mit der gesamten Gruppe drüber plaudert.  
„Ich muss Sie enttäuschen, Barton, Dokumente und Aussagen zu kaufen war noch der simpelste Teil daran“, bemerkte Tony verstimmt, ehe er Helen fixierte, „erklär du mir lieber, wie zur Hölle du dazu kommst, diese Dinge nicht mir, sondern dem erstbesten, fahnenschwingenden Wohltäter zu erzählen, der dir den Hof macht!“  
Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Sie war sich zwar noch nicht sicher, auf wen sie aus der Runde im Augenblick am wütendsten war, aber Tony hatte sich mit dieser Anschuldigung gerade ganz weit nach oben gespielt. Steve indes ging schon gar nicht mehr darauf ein, wenn Tony ihn beleidigte.  
„Tony, ernsthaft“, fuhr Helen ihn an, „wenn es nach dir ginge, würde ich mich doch an ‚diese Dinge‘ nicht einmal erinnern! Du hast Professor Xavier damals in meinem Gedächtnis rumpfuschen lassen, obwohl ich es ausdrücklich nicht wollte und mich die ganzen Jahre über von vorne bis hinten belogen! Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich am Boden zerstört war als ich mich dank Loki auf einen Schlag wieder an alles erinnern konnte?“  
Tony sah sie reuevoll an.  
„Du hättest mir erzählen müssen, dass die mentale Wand eingebrochen ist“, sagte er langsam.  
„Wieso? Was hätte das geändert, außer dass du dir Vorwürfe gemacht hättest und in Selbstmitleid versunken wärst, so wie du es immer tust? Du hättest mir ohnehin nicht helfen können, jetzt wo ich wusste, dass ich nicht einmal dir vertrauen kann“, erwiderte Helen bissig.

Sie sah sich im Raum um, alle warfen ihr verstohlene Blicke zu. Natürlich, sämtliche Fäden der verschiedenen Geschichten führten letztendlich zu ihr, direkt oder indirekt. Loki hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Als habe Clint ihre Gedanken gelesen, wandte er sich an Steve, um die Sache zu vervollständigen.  
„Die Gelegenheit ist günstig, hast du uns nicht auch noch irgendetwas zu sagen?“, fragte Clint halb genervt, halb amüsiert. Etwas stimmte mit seinen Augen nicht, kam es Helen plötzlich in den Sinn.  
„Nein, habe ich nicht“, entgegnete Steve trocken, ohne aufzublicken. Damit hatte er für Helen endgültig einen Punkt überschritten und ihre Wut schwang augenblicklich von Tony auf ihn um.  
„Natürlich hat er das nicht, Steve sagt schließlich nie etwas zu irgendetwas“, fauchte sie. Der Blonde sah sie schneidend an.  
„Wenn du sauer auf mich bist, können wir das unter vier Augen klären“, sagte er ruhig.  
„Ach, können wir das?“, erwiderte Helen, „scheinbar legst du doch sonst keinen besonders großen Wert auf Dinge, die ich dir im Vertrauen erzähle.“  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass das bei euch wie ein Staatsgeheimnis behandelt wird“, verteidigte sich Steve, „es ist mir so rausgerutscht als ich erneut von anderen hören musste, dass das was du mir da erzählt hast, wieder einmal nur ein Bruchteil der Wahrheit war.“  
„So rausgerutscht? Herrgott, Steve, wer hat denn gestern Nacht das Gespräch mittendrin abgebrochen, das warst ja wohl du“, schrie Helen ihn an.  
„Was hat der Kerl überhaupt mitten in der Nacht in ihrem Zimmer zu suchen?“, raunte Tony ehrlich verwirrt Pepper zu. Die schüttelte nur entnervt den Kopf.  
„Wie denkst du ist es wohl für mich, wenn ich einsehen muss, dass Loki mit dem was er über dich und mich sagt, auch noch Recht behält?“, sagte Steve verzweifelt.  
„Loki hat generell erschreckend oft Recht“, schnaubte Helen, „mit allem was er über euch alle bisher gesagt hat, lag er richtig. Ihr verhaltet euch genauso, wie er es vorhergesagt hat!“  
Natascha mischte sich an dieser Stelle wieder ein.  
„Ach, das ist interessant“, keifte sie, „ich habe immer öfter den Eindruck, du und Loki steht euch in Wirklichkeit ziemlich nahe. Wer garantiert mir eigentlich, dass sie nicht schon längst für ihn arbeitet?“  
Helen stützte den Kopf in die Hände und versuchte, sich nicht auch noch über Natascha aufzuregen.  
„Jetzt gehst du zu weit, Tascha“, pfiff Clint sie förmlich zurück.  
„Sie macht jedenfalls nicht den Eindruck, als störe es sie besonders, dass Loki in ihrem Unterbewusstsein herumgeistert“, murrte sie noch.  
„Kann bitte irgendjemand dafür sorgen, dass sie aufhört über Dinge zu reden, von denen sie keine Ahnung hat“, presste Helen zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
„Tascha, hör damit auf“, sagte Clint genervt.  
„Was ist eigentlich mit dir los seit gestern?“, sagte Natascha angriffslustig, aber merklich verletzt „wenn es wegen dem ist, was ich zu dir gesagt habe…“  
„Was soll damit sein?“, fragte Clint desinteressiert. Natascha wollte gerade dazu ansetzen etwas Wütendes zu erwidern, als Bruce dazwischen ging.  
„Schluss jetzt!“, schrie er, „ab jetzt diskutieren bitte alle ihre Beziehungsprobleme wieder unter sich aus oder suchen sich therapeutische Hilfe. Wir sind schließlich alle keine Teenager mehr!“  
Eine Weile herrschte Ruhe, dann begann Clint wieder zu reden.  
„Sie lehnen sich zwar sehr weit aus dem Fenster, Dr. Banner, aber sie haben Recht. SHIELD wird nun beraten, ob es sinnvoll ist, die Avengers Initiative überhaupt noch weiterzuführen. Bis dahin versuchen bitte alle, sich gegenseitig nicht umzubringen oder Ähnliches.“  
Damit war die Diskussion wohl beendet, denn ohne weiteres abzuwarten, erhoben sich die Übrigen und gingen in verschiedene Richtungen aus dem Raum.  
Helen stand fassungslos dar. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Die Initiative drohte zu zerbrechen, weil sie sich alle gegenseitig belogen oder misstrauten und irgendwie war sie der Auslöser für alles. Lokis Plan schien aufzugehen, ohne dass er auch nur einen Finger zu rühren brauchte. Irgendwo roch es noch immer regnerisch.

Helen war auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer, um sich vor lauter Frust darin einzuschließen und wieder unter der Bettdecke zu verkriechen, als sie auf dem Flur beinahe mit jemandem zusammenstieß.  
„Helen“, stellte Steve fest.  
„Steve“, sagte Helen und beide schauten sich nicht an.  
„Was ich dir noch sagen wollte, SHIELD will dass einer von uns für ein paar Tage nach LA reist und ich habe mich dazu bereiterklärt. Ich hole nur schnell meine Sachen, dann fahre ich. Ich muss hier dringend eine Weile raus“, teilte er ihr sachlich mit.  
„Aha“, entgegnete Helen ebenso nüchtern, „war’s das jetzt also, oder was?“  
Steve seufzte und schien hin und hergerissen, zwischen was auch immer.  
„Hör zu, ich wollte nie dass das mit uns beiden so kompliziert wird“, versuchte er scheinbar seinen inneren Konflikt darzustellen, „und wenn ich unangemessen mit dem umgegangen bin, was du mir anvertraut hast, entschuldige ich mich dafür bei dir. Aber kannst du dir vorstellen, dass es mir auch nahe geht, wenn du mir solche Dinge über dich erzählst?“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Es tut mir auch leid, Steve, ich schätze so läuft das meistens in Beziehungen, irgendwann wird es immer kompliziert. Das hat es wohl so an sich, wenn man sich verliebt“, erwiderte sie schroff und merkte erst danach, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte.  
Steve war es natürlich nicht entgangen, er lachte kurz auf, trocken. Sie biss sich heftig auf die Zunge und überlegte fieberhaft, ob sie das was sie gesagt hatte, auch so meinte.  
„Es sieht dir so ähnlich, so etwas einfach in einem Nebensatz fallen zu lassen und sich dann selbst so darüber zu erschrecken“, murmelte er mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
„Ich wollte damit nicht…ich meine…“, versuchte sie hektisch sich zu erklären, wurde jedoch von ihm unterbrochen.  
„Versau es jetzt nicht, bitte“, sagte Steve nur und zog sie fordernd in einen intensiven Kuss, der sich bitter nach Abschied anfühlte.  
Als er sie wieder entließ, gerade als sie dachte, ihr Puls könnte nicht auf noch weniger Schläge pro Minute sinken, lehnte sie ihre Stirn an seine Schulter und genoss es wie selten, dass seine Hand ihr beruhigend über den Rücken fuhr. Der herbe Duft seiner Lederjacke schaffte es für einen Augenblick, den anderen zu überdecken, den sie in der Nase hatte.  
„Wird dir von dem ganzen Hin und Her eigentlich nicht schlecht?“, flüsterte sie und hörte das sanfte Lächeln in seiner Stimme, als er antwortete.  
„Ich bin Einiges gewohnt. Denkst du ich merke nicht, dass Loki aus irgendwelchen Gründen versucht, uns gegeneinander auszuspielen? Pass auf dich auf, während ich weg bin, ja? Wenn ich zurückkomme, würde ich gerne noch Einiges mit dir besprechen. Ich denke, das sind wir uns schuldig.“  
Helen nickte leicht. Wenn Steve davon nicht übel wurde, ihr wurde es ganz gewiss. Für ihn schien der Streit damit bereits wieder beendet, da blieb ihr nicht viel anderes übrig als zu versuchen, sich seinem enormen Tempo was Vergeben anbelangte, anzupassen.  
„Was soll ich hier bloß, wenn du nicht da bist um mir zu sagen, was richtig und was falsch ist?“, flüsterte sie. Sie hatte ehrlich Angst, ohne seinen Rat die falschen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Wie weit vermochte Loki sie zu manipulieren?  
Steve küsste sie lediglich zum Abschied auf die Schläfe und ließ sie alleine auf dem Gang zurück. Keine Antwort.

Da sie sich kurzerhand entschlossen hatte, den Tag doch nicht auf ihrem Zimmer zu verbringen, kam sie erst am Abend dazu, das kleine Päckchen zu bemerken, das geduldig auf ihrem Kopfkissen ruhte. Unter ihm lag ein ebenso kleines Stück Papier.  
>Damit du nicht verloren gehst, während ich weg bin. Steve. <  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn öffnete sie das Päckchen und eine feine Silberkette kam zum Vorschein, an der etwas ebenso Silbriges hing. Es war ein altmodischer Kompass, etwa münzgroß, auf dessen Rückseite die Initialen S.G.R. eingraviert waren. Sie legte ihn sich in die flache Hand, die geschwungene Nadel richtete sich augenblicklich aus, er schien wirklich noch zu funktionieren. Ein Lächeln streifte ihr Gesicht. Mit den Fingern glitt sie über die abgegriffenen Verzierungen und legte sich dann die Kette um. Das kühlende Metall auf ihrem Schlüsselbein gab ihr ein beruhigendes Gefühl.  
Noch einmal las sie, was in sagenhaft gleichmäßiger Handschrift auf dem Zettel stand.  
Steve war definitiv zu gut für sie.  
Etwas später an diesem Abend scheute sie sich wieder einmal regelrecht davor, einzuschlafen. Dass sie jede mögliche Reaktion Lokis in Bezug auf die gestrige Nacht in ihrem Kopf durchging, trug nicht gerade zu ihrer Entspannung bei.  
In einem Bruchteil der Sekunde, ehe sie einschlief, wusste sie plötzlich was für einen Geruch sie den ganzen Tag nicht losgeworden war. Seinen Geruch.


	18. Meine Aufmerksamkeit scheint dir zu Kopfe zu steigen.

Die folgenden Tage vergingen quälend langsam, was zum Großteil daran lag, dass die anderen es zu meiden schienen, sich in ihrer Nähe aufzuhalten, geschweige denn mit ihr zu sprechen.  
Nicht einmal Loki ließ sich blicken, weder in ihren Träumen, noch sonst irgendwo. Seine ausbleibenden Besuche machten sie einerseits so nervös, dass sie sich selbst am Tage andauernd hektisch umschaute, ob er nicht doch plötzlich neben ihr auftauchte, andererseits verschafften sie ihr Zeit darüber nachzudenken, ob und wenn ja, was sich in dieser Nacht zwischen ihnen verändert hatte. Sie kam zu keinem Ergebnis.  
Thor verbrachte die meiste Zeit missmutig vor dem Fernseher, da SHIELD ihm Ausgangssperre erteilt hatte, Bruce wagte Helen nicht einmal anzusehen, da er sich offensichtlich schuldig fühlte weil sein Plan, sie beide in der Initiative einzubringen, nach hinten losgegangen war, Tony gab sich schwer beschäftigt und schaffte es so, jedem klärenden Gespräch mit ihr auszuweichen, Pepper hatte sich vorsorglich für eine Geschäftsreise nach Europa einspannen lassen und Clint verhielt sich unergründlich wie selten.  
Letzterer Umstand trieb Natascha eines Abends dazu, das Gespräch mit ihr zu suchen. Sie war es interessanter weise, die als einzige keinen großen Bogen um Helen machte.  
„Agent Barton verhält sich eigenartig“, begann Natascha unvermittelt, nachdem sie sich neben Helen auf ein Sofa hatte fallen lassen, „findest du nicht auch, dass er sich eigenartig verhält?“  
Helen klappte ihr Buch zu und drehte sich langsam zu der Rothaarigen, sie war eigentlich die Letzte, mit der sie reden wollte.  
„Seit wann nennst du ihn bitte so?“, fragte Helen leidlich interessiert.  
„Vielleicht hätte ich ihm das ja nicht so direkt sagen sollen“, fuhr Natascha fort, sie wirkte nicht als habe sie Helen zugehört, „aber wir kennen uns nun wirklich lange genug, sollte man meinen. Da kann er mich doch jetzt nicht so behandeln, nur weil er nicht in der Lage ist, über Gefühle zu reden.“  
Diese Anklage gerade aus ihrem Mund? Natascha kaute an ihrem Daumennagel herum. Helen neigte leicht irritiert den Kopf, die sonst so emotionsbeherrschte Agentin schien völlig durch den Wind.  
„Das ist mal wieder so typisch für ihn“, zischte Natascha verärgert und schien sich dann daran zu erinnern, dass sie eigentlich mit Helen sprach, „Steve redet bestimmt über seine Gefühle. Tut er doch, oder?“  
Die Angesprochene hatte sich noch nicht vollends entschieden, wie ernst sie die Situation nehmen sollte. Ihr waren zwar auch Merkwürdigkeiten an Clints Verhalten aufgefallen, aber Natascha war augenscheinlich mit Merkwürdigkeiten ganz anderer Art beschäftigt.  
„Hör zu“, seufzte Helen, „wenn das hier so was wie ein Frauengespräch werden soll, dafür bin ich absolut nicht die Richtige.“  
„Ich würde auch lieber mit Pepper reden, aber die ist ja nicht da“, erwiderte Natascha eingeschnappt.  
„Dann sind wir uns ja einig“, murmelte Helen und schlug ihr Buch wieder auf. Eine Weile saß die Schwarze Witwe schweigend neben ihr und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
„Er lässt überhaupt nicht mehr mit sich reden, nicht einmal über Dinge, die die Initiative betreffen. Er ist wie ausgewechselt, seit unserem letzten Einsatz“, begann sie irgendwann wieder vor sich hin zu reden. Helen stöhnte gereizt und legte erneut ihr Buch beiseite.  
„Warum kommst du damit überhaupt zu mir? Geh doch lieber zu…Bruce zum Beispiel. Der ist bestimmt viel sensibler als ich.“  
Die Agentin schaute beinahe verschämt zu ihr auf.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich nie besonders nett zu dir bin“, begann Natascha, aber die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme wirkte unecht, „würdest du mir trotzdem den Gefallen tun und auch ein Auge auf Clint haben? Ich habe das Gefühl, ich komme überhaupt nicht mehr an ihn ran.“  
„Wenn ich das tue, dann weil ich mir Sorgen um Clint mache“, sagte Helen nachdem sie Natascha lange angeschaut und deren dennoch offenkundige Gefühle für Clint, als ihrem Charakter sehr zuträglich eingestuft hatte, und setzte hinzu „außerdem, zu dir bin ich ja nicht unbedingt netter, als du es zu mir bist. Also kein Grund, sich mir gegenüber zu irgendetwas verpflichtet zu fühlen.“  
„Danke, das rechne ich dir hoch an. Meinetwegen könnten wir ja versuchen, hier drin trotzdem so etwas wie Freundinnen zu sein. Für das Team, meine ich“, sagte Natascha und wirkte dabei sehr angestrengt.  
„Du meinst, bis du mir dann wieder vorwirfst, mit dem Feind im Bunde zu stehen?“, fragte Helen. Natascha zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Das ist mein Job.“  
Diese direkte Art der Agentin, hatte Helen eigentlich schon immer gefallen. Sie lächelte. Natascha tat es ihr gleich.  
„Wir müssen uns jetzt aber hoffentlich nicht umarmen, oder so“, murrte Helen gleich darauf.  
„Definitiv nicht“, entgegnete Natascha, nachdem sich beide annähernd peinlich berührt geräuspert hatten.  
„Gut“, sagte Helen.  
Eine Weile herrschte Stille.  
„Willst du vielleicht über Steve reden?“, bot Natascha betont beiläufig an.  
„Nein“, antwortete Helen schnell.  
„Gut“, sagte Natascha, merklich erleichtert.

Es war einen Abend später, als Steve anrief um für den nächsten Tag seine Rückkehr anzukündigen. Helen war darüber heilfroh, die Stimmung im Stark Tower hatte sich mittlerweile bis zur Unerträglichkeit angespannt, was sie Steves beruhigende Art umso mehr vermissen ließ. Na ja, soweit, sich bei Natascha ausheulen zu müssen, war sie dann doch noch nicht.  
In dieser Nacht, bevor sie einschlief, verschwendete sie ausnahmsweise keinen einzigen Gedanken an Loki, die Vorfreude auf Steves Rückkehr nahm sie gänzlich in Beschlag. Mit den Fingern an dem Kompass um ihren Hals, schlief sie schnell ein.

Umso orientierungsloser fühlte sie sich, als sie plötzlich Meeresrauschen von überall her und eine große Gestalt gegenüber von sich wahrnahm.  
„Ich höre?“, sagte er nur.  
Er saß auf einem ebenso instabil wirkenden Holzstuhl wie sie selbst und trommelte mit den Fingern auf einen kleinen Tisch zwischen ihnen, der auf felsigem Untergrund stand. Einem Felsen, der aus tosenden Wogen aufragte, um sie herum das offene Meer mit flach auslaufenden Horizonten zu allen Seiten. Sie schmeckte schon das Salz auf der Zunge.  
„Was?“, entgegnete sie äußerst schlagfertig. Sie würde keinen einzigen Schritt auf ihn zu tun, das hatte sie sich selbst versprochen.  
„Du hattest ja wohl lange genug Zeit, dir eine Ausrede zurechtzulegen. Ich will sie hören“, forderte Loki, wirkte allerdings nicht sonderlich interessiert. Seine Haut wirkte noch blasser als sonst, beinahe grau und seine Augen waren fahl.  
„Ich habe keinen Grund, mich zu rechtfertigen“, sagte sie mechanisch. Diesen Satz hatte sie sich tatsächlich lange vorher zurechtgelegt.  
Loki hob abschätzig eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich sehne mich bereits seit Tagen danach, deinen Ausflüchten zu lauschen. Enttäuscht du mich so?“ Seine Stimme klang müde.  
„Scheinbar bist es ja du, für den Tage nötig waren, sich eine passable Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. Schließlich hast du dich in der ganzen Zeit nicht blicken lassen. Wieso beginnst du nicht?“, konterte sie, während sie ihn weiter beobachtete. Sie suchte nach etwas auf seinem Gesicht, was sie in dieser Nacht kurz geglaubt hatte zu sehen.  
Loki lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und verfolgte ihre Musterung mit seinem Blick. Was er sah, schien ihn einen Augenblick lang zu erheitern.  
„Diese Tage verbrachte ich mit weitaus wichtigeren Dingen. Meine Aufmerksamkeit scheint dir allmählich zu Kopfe zu steigen, meine Liebe“, sagte er fahrig, legte den Kopf schief, „aber wenn ich mich deiner Metaphern bedienen darf, was nützt mir ein Haustier, das an der Schwelle zum Wahnsinn steht und mit den Hufen scharrt? Da investiere ich doch die Zeit des guten Zuredens, wenn mir das den Wert des Tieres zu erhalten verspricht.“  
Helen schnaubte. Aber was hatte sie erwartet.  
Sie krallte die Fingernägel in ihre Handflächen und wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass Loki ihr ansah, wie sehr sie seine Aussage tatsächlich verletzt hatte.  
Wie er die vermeintliche Ungerührtheit seines Wesens mit seiner Körpersprache zur Schau stellte, herausfordernd wie herablassend, versetzte ihr einen Stich.  
Er würde es rhetorisch brillant so zu wenden wissen, dass sie am Ende die einzige sein würde, die mit einer lächerlichen Umarmung ihre gesamte Würde eingebüßt hatte.  
„Widert dich dieser Funken Menschlichkeit, den du in jener Nacht gezeigt hast wirklich so an, dass du dir Märchen wie dieses einreden musst?“, provozierte ihn Helen, ziemlich sicher dass er merken würde, wie gehaltlos ihre Worte selbst für sie klangen.  
„Nehmen wir an du liegst richtig und ich habe tatsächlich Mitleid mit dir empfunden, was dir offenkundig noch abwegiger erscheint als meine Erklärung, interessiert sie mich noch immer, deine Sichte der Dinge. Wie hast du es geschafft diese Schwäche vor dir selbst zu rechtfertigen, die dich bereits im Angesicht solch niederer Ängste dazu veranlasst, sich buchstäblich in die Arme des Feindes zu flüchten? Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hast du diese Nähe sogar genossen, nicht wahr?“  
Sie verfluchte ihren Körper dafür, dass er bei diesen Worten zusammenzuckte.  
„Da gehen unsere Erinnerungen wohl auseinander.“ Keinen einzigen Schritt würde sie auf ihn zu gehen, wenn er sie so behandelte.

Eine hohe Welle traf Helen plötzlich von der Seite und hätte sie fast von ihrem Stuhl gerissen, das Wasser war bitterkalt. Schwer atmend vor Schreck fischte sie sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, sie war von oben bis unten durchnässt.  
Loki wischte sich langsam den einen Tropfen von der Stirn, der ihn erreicht hatte.  
„War das nötig?“, fauchte sie und begann in Anbetracht des starken Windes, der ihr durch die nasse Kleidung direkt in die Knochen fuhr, vor Kälte mit den Zähnen zu klappern.  
„Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn man mir dermaßen plump ins Gesicht lügt“, antwortete er gelassen, dem ihr Anblick merklich Genugtuung verschaffte.  
„…sprach der Prinz aller Lügen“, murmelte sie. Loki lachte gönnerhaft.  
„Unterhältst du dich oft mit meinem Bruder?“, fragte er amüsiert.  
„Was soll das hier eigentlich?“, ignorierte sie ihn und blickte sich um. Das Wasser schien von einem ebenso gräulichen Schleier bedeckt, wie Lokis ganze Gestalt in der heutigen Nacht. Die Umgebung hatte etwas Deprimierendes an sich.  
„Die Meeresluft ist gut für deine Lungen. Der Dreck den du sonst einatmest, wenn sie dich überhaupt einmal vor die Tür lassen, wirkt sich verheerend auf deine Kondition aus“, beantwortete er trocken ihre Frage, „von deiner geistigen Leistungsfähigkeit ganz zu schweigen. Ich lasse mir ungern meine harte Arbeit kaputt machen.“  
Sie suchte sein Gesicht ab, doch da war tatsächlich nicht der Hauch einer Emotion zu entdecken. Angestrengt unterdrückte sie das Zähneklappern.  
„Ein netter Strand hätte es auch getan“, grummelte sie vor sich hin, während ihr die Gischt weiter ins Gesicht peitschte, „hier ziehe ich mir bestimmt eine Unterkühlung zu.“  
„Bin ich die Wohlfahrt?“, knurrte der Schwarzhaarige bedrohlich, was ihr das Lachen über seine ungewohnt weltliche Wortwahl im Halse stecken bleiben ließ.  
Eine Weile schwiegen beide. Nur das Wasser, das gegen die Felsen klatschte.  
„Hast du heute Nacht nicht noch irgendetwas vor?“, brach sie genervt die Stille.  
Sie versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass es sie Mühe kostete, sich auf die Schwankungen in Lokis Persönlichkeit einzustellen. Bei ihrer letzten Begegnung hatte er sie noch weinend im Arm gehalten, dieses Bild ließ sich nicht so einfach aus ihrem Kopf verdrängen. So gern sie das auch täte.  
„Mit dir?“, fragte Loki und hob beide Augenbrauen, „bisweilen sollst du nur atmen. Damit überfordere ich dich hoffentlich nicht.“  
Helen widerstand dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen. Loki war heute definitiv nicht in seiner besten Form.  
„Dann kannst du ja von hier verschwinden und deinen Schlaf in deinem eigenen Kopf genießen. Oder sind deine eigenen Träume etwa noch grausamer, als meine?“, sagte sie, ohne groß darüber nachgedacht zu haben.  
Es war dieses ganz bestimmte Zucken, das über sein Gesicht huschte und sie ungläubig auflachen ließ. Ein ganz kurzes Aufblitzen von Verletzbarkeit, in seinen sonst so unergründlich grünen Augen.  
„Deshalb bist du so oft in meinem Kopf, weil dich in deinem eigenen die Albträume quälen?“, hakte sie nach, widerlich erfreut darüber, zufällig endlich ein Zeichen von Schwäche an ihrem Gegenüber ausgemacht zu haben „musst du eigentlich immer schlafen, um in meine Träume eindringen zu können?“  
„Ich kann es, wann immer ich will“, antwortete Loki beherrscht und musterte sie dann verhängnisverheißend belustigt, „aber hast du bemerkt, wie imstande du dazu bist, dich an meinem Leid zu ergötzen? Merkst du, wie mein allzu verdorbenes Wesen allmählich auf dich abfärbt, während deine Tränen mich zuweilen zu deiner hochgehaltenen Menschlichkeit zu bewegen vermögen?“  
Wieso, zur Hölle, war er immer imstande, alles zu seinen Gunsten zu drehen? Sie presste schmerzhaft die Zähne aufeinander.

„Lässt du dich noch immer so leicht schachmatt setzen?“, lachte er in altbekannter Überheblichkeit und stützte die Arme auf den Tisch, sodass er sich über selbigen ein Stück zu ihr hinüber beugen konnte, „dann brauche ich wohl gar nicht erst zu fragen, ob du den Auslöser für euren kleinen Disput im Stark Tower bemerkt hast. Sehr schade. Vielleicht sollte ich mir doch ein anderes Publikum suchen, du weißt meine Darbietungen nie recht zu würdigen.“  
Sie vergrößerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder, indem sie etwas mit dem Stuhl nach hinten rückte. Loki bedachte ihr Zurückweichen mit einem gnädigen Blick, dem sie ebenfalls auswich. Er kam ihr entschieden zu nahe.  
Der Streit war also doch nicht grundlos zwischen den Avengers entbrannt. Die Tatsache, dass Loki dabei wieder seine Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte, beruhigte sie irgendwie, während es sie rasend machte, offensichtlich nicht bemerkt zu haben, an welcher Stelle er eingegriffen hatte. Sie fühlte sich wieder einmal völlig machtlos, Loki gegenüber und registrierte, wie ihre Hand automatisch zu der Stelle an ihrem Hals fuhr, an der in der Realität Steves Kette auf ihrer Haut lag.  
„Du verlässt dich gerne auf andere, nicht?“, bemerkte er in verändertem Tonfall, als Reaktion auf ihre Geste. Sie schaute schneidend zu ihm auf.  
„Weiß er eigentlich, dass die Schneekönigin für nichts und vor allem für niemanden das Risiko eingehen würde, zu tauen?“, sagte Loki mit zu weicher Stimme, als mitfühlend zu wirken, „Denkst du nicht es wäre nur gerecht, ihm das zu sagen?“  
„Hör auf dich in meine Beziehung zu Steve einzumischen“, zischte Helen, „ist das nicht unter deinem Niveau?“  
Loki grinste kalt.  
„Ich hoffe, du kannst mir morgen Nacht mehr darüber erzählen, wer oder was sich im Stark Tower nicht so verhält, wie es soll. Dann spreche ich gerne mit dir über Niveau.“  
„Vielleicht lasse ich das mit dem Schlafen auch einfach sein, es täte dir sicherlich gut, dich deinen eigenen Albträumen zu stellen“, erwiderte sie bissig und sah sich bereits erneut als Verlierer aus der Unterhaltung hervorgehen.  
„Wirst du mir denn auch die Hand halten, wenn ich des Nachts mit nicht zu verleugnendem Wahnsinn im Blick bei dir auftauche?“, fragte er mit einem berechnenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie erschauderte bei dem Gedanken und schnaubte möglichst verächtlich. Lokis Lächeln weitete sich noch.  
„Und nun überlege dir, wer von uns beiden tatsächlich der humanere, der mitfühlendere ist.“  
Das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit, er war einfach nur redegewandt, versuchte Helen in ihren Gedanken ihre Fassung zu wahren.  
„Wieso bildest du mich aus?“, fragte sie ihn stattdessen, „lediglich um bei den Avengers Unfrieden zu stiften, indem du den Eindruck erweckst, du seist dir sicher ich würde für dich kämpfen, oder glaubst du das tatsächlich?“  
Er hatte abwesend seine Finger an die Lippen gelegt und schien darüber nachzudenken, ob er ihr antworten sollte. Loki schaute sie lange an und seine Augen auf sich zu spüren, machte sie zunehmend unruhiger.  
„Gute Nacht, Helena“, war schließlich alles was er sagte, ehe er den Traum um sie herum sich auflösen ließ.


	19. Wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht.

Das penetrante Klingeln eines Telefons riss sie aus dem Schlaf.  
„Steve“, murmelte sie müde in selbiges, nachdem sie seinen Namen auf dem Display ausgemacht hatte und warf der Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch den vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, der eigentlich für Steve bestimmt war.  
„Guten Morgen“, hörte sie dessen, für diese Uhrzeit definitiv zu gutgelaunte Stimme, „habe ich dich geweckt? Seit wann schläfst du bitte so lange, dein Onkel ist schon längst wach.“  
Helen ließ sich zurück auf ihr Kissen fallen und stöhnte.  
„Lange? Es ist halb sieben Uhr früh und was interessiert dich auf einmal mein Onkel? Nein, ich will es gar nicht wissen“, erwiderte sie und gähnte herzhaft, „Aber seit wann benutzt du bitte dein Handy? Warst du es nicht, der behauptet hat, Mobiltelefone seien nur etwas für kommunikationsgestörte Menschen, die sich nicht an Verabredungen halten können und als du klein warst, also in etwa so vor zweihundert Jahren, seid ihr auch sehr gut ohne sie ausgekommen?“  
„Witzig“, sagte Steve nur und schien kurz zu überlegen, „Kannst du in zwanzig Minuten unten sein?“  
„Du meinst ‚unten‘, so wie ‚raus aus dem Stark Tower‘?“, fragte sie skeptisch.  
„Das geht in Ordnung, solange ich bei dir bin. Ich habe mit Phil gesprochen“, sagte Steve. Helen zog am anderen Ende die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Wurdest du jetzt etwa zum Leibwächter befördert?“, fragte sie missmutig.  
„Gleich sind es nur noch fünfzehn Minuten. Also zieh dich an und beeil dich“, sagte er hörbar lächelnd und legte auf.  
Tatsächliche fünfzehn Minuten später veranlasste sie der Anblick von Steve, der ungeduldig an einem etwas altmodischen aber eindrucksvollen, schwarzen Motorrad auf dem Vorplatz des riesigen Gebäudes lehnte, zu einem breiten Grinsen. Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte, während sie weiter auf ihn zu lief und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
„Auf die Minute“, rief er ihr anerkennend zu und legte den Kopf schief, sobald er ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte. Als sie schließlich vor ihm stand, stemmte sie die Arme in die Seiten und musterte abwechselnd das protzige Motorrad und seinen Besitzer, der wieder einmal aussah, als sei er einer Rockabilly-Cover-Band entlaufen.  
„Ernsthaft, Steve?“, fragte sie ihn belustigt, „Legst du es jetzt etwa darauf an, dich bei meinem Onkel unbeliebt zu machen?“  
„Sagen wir, ich gehe das Risiko bereitwillig ein. Er hasst mich so oder so“, antwortete Steve leichthin.  
„Wo hast du das da eigentlich her?“, fragte Helen und deutete nachlässig auf die Maschine.  
„‚Das da‘“, begann er mit untypisch belehrendem Tonfall, „ist eine Harley, eine Art Spezialanfertigung für mich. Diese ganze PR-Geschichte hat wohl auch seine guten Seiten. Man sagte mir, das Modell sei besonders retro, was auch immer das sein soll. Jedenfalls hatte ich so eine ähnliche früher auch mal.“  
„Retro? Wohl eher antik“, sagte sie kritisch, „Aber jetzt weiß ich endlich, womit du früher die Mädchen aufgerissen hast. An deinem Captain-America-Anzug hat das ja ganz sicher nicht gelegen.“  
Das bewegte Steve zu einem erheiterten Schmunzeln. Es tat gut, sich so zwanglos mit ihm unterhalten zu können und verscheuchte die Mutlosigkeit, die immer zurückblieb, wenn Loki ein Gespräch mit ihr beendet hatte.  
„Hast du eine Ahnung“, sagte der Blonde verschwörerisch und sein Blick fiel auf die Kette um ihren Hals. Sie glaubte leicht zu erröten.  
„Danke übrigens, Steve“, sagte sie leise.  
Statt zu antworten, legte er ihr umgehend eine Hand in den Nacken und zog sie mit der anderen an ihrer Hüfte zu sich heran, ehe er sie etwas zu lange und zu offensiv küsste, als dass es in der Öffentlichkeit angebracht gewesen wäre.  
Sein unverhofft an den Tag gelegtes Temperament lenkte sie sogar von der unangenehmen Tatsache ab, dass sie einige SHIELD Agenten in Anzug und Sonnenbrille, die als Sicherheitsleute vor dem Gebäude abgestellt worden waren, unverhohlen beobachteten.  
„Sag mal“, flüsterte Helen tadelnd in der anschließenden Umarmung, „parkst du eigentlich absichtlich so, dass man uns von Tonys Fenster aus genau sehen kann?“  
Steves Grinsen machte eine Antwort überflüssig. Sie boxte ihn leicht in die Seite, konnte sich ein Lächeln aber ebenso wenig verkneifen.  
„Gut, dass du offensichtlich schon rausgefunden hast, um welche Uhrzeit mein Onkel pflegt aufzustehen. Aber was hast du jetzt eigentlich vor, dass du mich so aus dem Bett schmeißen musstest?“, fragte sie und gähnte erneut.  
„Ich dachte mir, wenn unsere Verabredungen dauernd ins Wasser fallen, sollten wir uns einfach nicht mehr verabreden“, sagte er und reichte ihr einen zweiten Helm, als sie eine Augenbraue hob, „und lieber etwas spontaner sein.“  
„Und?“, fragte sie ungeduldig.  
„Und heute Morgen habe ich spontan Lust, mit dir frühstücken zu gehen. Jetzt steig endlich auf.“

„Also bleibt die Avengers Initiative fürs Erste bestehen?“, fragte Steve mit vollem Mund, als sie in einem Café, etwas außerhalb der Stadt auf der Terrasse saßen.  
Er hatte ein Händchen für die Wahl von Lokalitäten. Ihr nostalgisch angehauchter Tisch stand etwas abseits und offenbarte einen verheißungsvollen Blick ins Grüne, in der Luft wogte der Duft des ersten blühenden Flieders dieses Jahres.  
„Sieht so aus“, antwortete Helen ein wenig abwesend und rührte in ihrem Kaffee herum, „Phil hat sich erstaunlicherweise sehr dafür eingesetzt, SHIELD will euch noch eine Chance geben.“  
„Was ist mit…den ganzen Geschichten, wird es Konsequenzen geben?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, bis jetzt gab es keine. Aber mit mir scheint niemand mehr so recht reden zu wollen, habe ich den Eindruck“, sagte sie matt.  
Steve musste angesichts der grellen Morgensonne die Augen etwas zusammenkneifen, als er nachdenklich in den Himmel schaute und sich mit dem Verlauf der Unterhaltung nicht recht wohl zu fühlen schien.  
„Ich hätte auf keinen Fall über das reden sollen, was du mir erzählt hast“, sagte Steve dann schnell, Reue in der Stimme. Helen seufzte empfindlich.  
„Und ich hätte dir von Anfang an die ganze Wahrheit erzählen, mit Tony darüber reden und er mir nicht meine Vergangenheit vorenthalten sollen. Thor, Bruce und die Agenten hätten uns natürlich auch alle nicht belügen dürfen, aber das klingt mir alles etwas zu sehr nach Konjunktiv. Wahrscheinlich musste es einfach so kommen“, erwiderte sie und überlegte einen Augenblick, „ist dir eigentlich irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen, bei eurem Streit?“  
Steve schaute ungläubig und lachte trocken auf.  
„Bis auf Clints sagenhaft schlechte Laune an diesem Morgen und Bruce, der wahnsinnig nervös war als er uns erzählt hat, dass er dich wahrscheinlich umgebracht hätte, hätte deine Mutation ihn nicht davon abgehalten“, berichtete er ironisch und fügte hinzu, „ach ja, und dein Onkel hat mich schon vor dem ersten Kaffee ganze drei Mal beleidigt. Das war in der Tat ungewöhnlich. Sonst braucht er länger, um in Fahrt zu kommen.“  
Helen beließ es dabei, sie wollte ihn nicht beunruhigen. Aber dass Clints Verhalten seit ein paar Tagen immer wieder Erwähnung fand, festigte den Verdacht, den sie eigentlich noch ein paar Stunden in ihren Hinterkopf hatte verbannen wollen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Loki wenigstens keine dauerhaften Veränderungen an ihm vorgenommen hatte. Ob er wohl Clints gesamte Persönlichkeit kontrollierte? Ihr drehte sich der Magen um. Schade um das überteuerte Frühstück.  
„Wieso fragst du?“, fragte Steve und musterte sie. Sie überlegte was sie ihm sagen konnte, ohne dass sie wieder die Stimme verlor. Es könnte alles so herrlich einfach sein, wenn Loki nicht wäre.  
„Erinnerst du dich, was du letztens über Loki und uns gesagt hast?“, versuchte sie es auf diesem Wege.  
„Dass er uns gegeneinander ausspielen will?“, mutmaßte Steve.  
„Genau das“, sagte sie und versuchte das Offensichtliche so zu formulieren, als habe Loki ihr seinen Plan nicht andauernd unter die Nase gerieben, „ich denke, dass ist es auch, was er mit der Initiative vorhat. Loki ist Meister darin, andere zu manipulieren, ohne dass sie es merken. Wir hätten uns beim letzten Mal schon beinahe gegenseitig zerfleischt. Du müsstest sehen, was für eine Stimmung im Tower herrscht.“  
Auf Steves Stirn bildeten sich tiefe Falten.  
„Was schlägst du vor?“, fragte er.  
„Wieso ich? Du bist der Held“, entgegnete sie etwas gereizt.  
„Weil du dir offenkundig seit Tagen den Kopf darüber zerbrichst“, bemerkte Steve beschwichtigend.  
„Es läuft trotzdem darauf hinaus, dass du der einzige bist, der die Gruppe zusammenhalten kann. Du solltest mit ihnen reden. Sie daran erinnern, dass der Feind noch immer Loki ist und wir uns gegenseitig vertrauen müssen. Das Übliche eben, nur etwas pathetischer“, sprach sie das aus, was sie in der Tat seit dem Streit beschäftigte. Auch wenn Tony aus sehr kindischen Gründen vorgab, ihn nicht leiden zu können, bisher hatten es immer alle akzeptiert, wenn Steve die Führung übernahm.  
„Gut, dann werde ich das tun“, sagte er. Sie schaute ihn beinahe argwöhnisch an, sie hatte geglaubt, ihn erst davon überzeugen zu müssen.  
„Du hast höchstwahrscheinlich Recht, Loki spielt schon die ganze Zeit mit uns allen und jeder ist zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt, um es zu merken. Es bringt uns kein Stück weiter, wenn wir innerhalb des Teams aufeinander losgehen“, erklärte er geruhsam, „gleich wenn wir wiederkommen, werde ich mit ihnen reden.“  
„Gut“, seufzte Helen und war wirklich erleichtert. Sie war sich sicher, dass sich alles klären ließ, wenn Steve es nur in die Hand nahm. Verließ sie sich zu gerne auf andere, so wie Loki es behauptete?  
„Gut“, sagte auch Steve, „dann können wir ja jetzt über uns reden.“

Helen verschluckte sich dem Klischee zuliebe an ihrem Kaffee. Steve ignorierte es taktvoll.  
Sie hätte sich vielleicht lieber von Anfang an mit Clint zusammentun sollen, der käme ganz sicher nicht auf die Idee, über Gefühle reden zu wollen. Wenn man Natascha Glauben schenkte.  
„Gut“, sagte sie noch einmal und hoffte, die Panik ließe sich nicht aus ihrer Stimme heraushören.  
Sie erinnerte sich sehr wohl daran, was ihr das letzte Mal herausgerutscht war und dass sie sich über dessen Gehalt immer noch nicht im Klaren war. Natürlich mochte sie Steve, sehr, aber über alles Weitere wollte sie noch nicht nachdenken müssen. Nicht bei all dem, was gerade um sie herum passierte.  
„Ich frage mich manchmal, ob du mir überhaupt vertraust“, sagte Steve ernst, nachdem er ihre Reaktion genau verfolgt hatte.  
„Ich vertraue dir“, entgegnete sie wahrheitsgetreu, eines der wenigen Dinge in Bezug auf ihre Gefühle, dessen sie sich inzwischen sicher war, „aber manchmal habe ich Angst, ich könnte dich nur enttäuschen, je mehr du von mir erfährst.“  
„Du enttäuscht mich höchstens damit, dass du so von mir denkst“, erwiderte Steve sachlich, „und erzähl mir jetzt bloß nicht wieder, ich sei aber ein so viel besserer Mensch als du. Ich denke, ich bin aufmerksam genug um zu merken, wo dein eigentliches Problem liegt.“  
Sie hob lediglich eine Augenbraue. Na, das versprach doch, interessant zu werden.  
Augenblicklich war sie erschrocken über die Kälte, mit der sie Steve schon wieder begegnete. Wieso tat sie das andauernd? Er ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken.  
„Du hast panische Angst davor, dich auf andere Menschen einzulassen“, bemerkte er trocken, „du kannst und willst auch eigentlich gar nicht darüber reden, was du vielleicht fühlst oder nicht, aber damit kann ich umgehen. Ich mag dich inzwischen sogar so sehr, dass ich auch damit umgehen kann, wenn du mir wie jetzt gegenüber sitzt und mich fühlen lässt, als würde ich jeden Moment erfrieren, wenn ich dir noch länger in die Augen schaue.“  
Sie wandte den Blick ab. Verdammt.  
„Aber das ist alles in Ordnung für mich, solange du ehrlich zu mir bist“, fuhr er fort, „auch wenn du manchmal noch immer zurückzuschrecken scheinst, wenn ich dir zu nahe komme oder dich beinahe zu Tode darüber erschreckst, wenn du dich in einer Formulierung vergreifst von der ich glauben könnte, du habest eventuell etwas für mich übrig. Mein Gott, als brächest du dir damit einen Zacken aus der Krone…“  
Jetzt gerade schreckte sie eher vor seiner Formulierung zurück, die Lokis so gleich war. Das was der Gott ihr letzte Nacht gesagt hatte, ging ihr wieder durch den Kopf.  
Sie würde für nichts und vor allem für niemanden das Risiko eingehen, zu tauen, hatte er behauptet.  
So emotionslos wie sie gerade Steves Vortrag zuhörte, beschlich sie die Angst, es könnte etwas Wahres daran sein.  
„Ich kann dir nur immer wieder sagen“, redete dieser immer noch, Natascha wäre bestimmt begeistert von ihm, „ich will dich zu nichts drängen, ich weiß selbst, wir kennen uns noch nicht lange. Wenn es sein muss, bin ich sogar bereit, noch Jahre darauf zu warten, dass du dich einmal dazu durchringen kannst, über deine Gefühle zu reden, das ist mir egal, aber…“  
Ihm schienen allmählich doch die Worte zu fehlen. Sie blickte wieder zu ihm auf.  
„Ich denke“, begann er erneut, zögernd, „nein, ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass ich mich trotz allem jetzt gerade in dich verliebe. Ich will nicht, dass du dazu jetzt irgendetwas sagst. Sieh es einfach als Kompliment. Es mag im Augenblick und überhaupt unangebracht sein, dir das einfach so zu sagen. Auch ist mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass ich dir damit wahrscheinlich gerade den größten Schock deines Lebens bereitet habe, so wie ich dich kenne. Aber ich will einfach, dass du weißt, was du mir bedeutest.“

Ihr wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Damit hatte er es nun endgültig geschafft, sie aus der Fassung zu bringen.  
Sie unterdrückte ihren verflixten Fluchtinstinkt und zwang sich stattdessen anzuerkennen, dass ihr noch niemals jemand etwas so nettes gesagt hatte, wie Steve gerade. Helen sah sich nicht fähig, etwas zu sagen, stattdessen starrte sie ihn an.  
„Ich gehe jetzt bezahlen“, sagte Steve langsam, in die betretene Stille hinein, „und wenn ich wiederkomme will ich, dass dieser Ausdruck des Entsetzens von deinem Gesicht verschwunden ist.“  
Damit stand er auf und ließ sie alleine.  
Sie merkte, wie sich das Adrenalin in ihrem Körper langsam wieder abbaute. Verdammt, was war bloß los mit ihr? Nie konnte sie sich mal zusammenreißen und sich normal verhalten.  
Als er wiederkam und sie nur mit einer Geste dazu aufforderte, ihm auf den Parkplatz zu folgen, beeilte sie sich, ihn einzuholen.  
„Es tut mir leid“, begann sie betroffen, „es tut mir wirklich unendlich leid. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir nicht stimmt. Du sagst mir so etwas und ich starre dich an wie, wie...siehst du, mir fällt nicht einmal eine passende Metapher ein!“  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um, leicht lächelnd.  
„Wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht“, half er ihr und legte für einen Augenblick seine Finger an die Nasenwurzel, ehe er unbeschwert fortfuhr, „Wenigstens kann man nicht von dir behaupten, deine Reaktionen seien vorhersehbar. Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, mit dir wird es nie langweilig.“  
„Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wieso du dir solch eine Mühe mit mir gibst, obwohl ich es dir so schwer mache. Ich habe dir zwar einmal versprochen, es gäbe keine Komplikationen mehr, aber wie du merkst, kann ich dieses Versprechen nicht halten. Ich will das mit uns eigentlich gar nicht so kompliziert machen, ehrlich“, sagte sie leise.  
„Nun ja, ich schätze so läuft das meistens in Beziehungen, irgendwann wird es immer kompliziert. Das hat es wohl so an sich, wenn man sich verliebt“, wiederholte er mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen ihre Worte von vor einigen Tagen. Sie errötete, doch sein Lachen schaffte es nun, die Anspannung aus der Situation zu nehmen.  
Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, während sie weiterliefen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihm endlich einmal sagen zu müssen, dass er in den letzten Wochen in jeglicher Hinsicht ihre Rettung gewesen war. Wie dankbar sie ihm war. Wie gerne sie in seiner Nähe war.  
„Tu es nicht“, lachte Steve leise, als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen, „hinterher bereust du es nur wieder. Ich komme auch mit deinem Schweigen wunderbar zurecht.“  
Sie blieb abrupt stehen, richtete sich etwas zu ihm auf und küsste ihn. Er schien kurz überrascht, dann spürte sie sein Lächeln.  
„Darf ich das interpretieren?“, raunte er und strich ihr über einen Wangenknochen. Sie zuckte nur betont desinteressiert mit den Schultern. Der Blonde lachte leise.

Nachdem Steve die Besprechung für beendet erklärt hatte, herrschte erst einmal Totenstille im Raum. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft.  
Gut, Clint hatte während der Diskussion auffällig oft den Versuch unternommen, die Gruppe wieder zu spalten, aber zum Glück waren die anderen nicht groß darauf eingegangen.  
Helen hätte ihn zwischendurch zwar am Liebsten angeschrien, aber er konnte ja wahrscheinlich gar nichts dafür. Das mit dem Anschreien sollte sie verschieben, bis sie Loki persönlich wieder gegenüber stand. Kurz hatte sie überlegt, ob sie die anderen vor Clint warnen sollte, aber das schien ihr die falsche Taktik.  
Jetzt schauten sie sich alle in der Runde um wie Kinder, die eingesehen hatten, etwas sehr Dummes getan zu haben.  
Sie hatten sich beieinander entschuldigt und darauf geeinigt, die Streitigkeiten auf sich beruhen zu lassen und sich wieder den wichtigen Dingen zu widmen. Lokis drohender Machtübernahme zum Beispiel.  
„Wir gehen dann wieder an die Arbeit“, sagte Natascha gelöst, von ihr schien ebenfalls eine große Anspannung abgefallen zu sein, „kommen Sie, Dr. Banner?“  
Der Angesprochene nickte Helen noch einmal entschuldigend zu und verließ mit den beiden Agenten den Raum, nachdem er erleichtert ihr Lächeln zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Sie selbst stand vor Steve, dessen eine Hand an ihrer Schulter lag, während er mit der anderen ihre umschlossen hielt.  
Thor kam indes langsam auf Tony zu und streckte versöhnend die Hand aus.  
„Wir werden deinen Bruder schon so pfleglich behandeln, dass du ihn danach an einem Stück wieder mit nachhause nehmen kannst. Ist mir zwar schleierhaft, wieso du darauf so großen Wert legst, aber ich werde mich zurückhalten, versprochen. Auch wenn du dir nicht vorstellen kannst, wie schwer mir das fällt“, sagte Tony gnädig und schüttelte die ihm hingehaltene Hand Thors.  
„Ich danke euch allen dafür“, erwiderte der Gott und deutete eine Verbeugung an.  
An seinem unterdrückten Lächeln glaubte Helen zu erkennen, dass Thor Tony nicht unbedingt zutraute, für seinen unbestreitbar gerisseneren Bruder eine Gefahr darzustellen. Dennoch schien ihm Tonys Wohlwollen wichtig und er verließ gut aufgelegt ebenfalls den Raum.

Dann waren nur noch Steve, ihr Onkel und sie selbst übrig. Helen löste sich von Steve und ging auf Tony zu. Sie musste schlucken, als sie ihm gegenüber stand.  
Beide verschränkten in beeindruckender Synchronität die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Es tut mir leid“, fing Helen irgendwann trocken an, um es hinter sich zu bringen.  
„Nein, mir tut es leid“, unterbrach sie Tony gelassen und winkte ab.  
„Mir tut es wirklich leid“, erwiderte sie spitz, etwas mehr an Entschuldigung wollte sie schon von ihm hören. Erwartungsvoll tippte sie mit einer Fußspitze wiederholt auf den Boden, hörbar.  
„Ist ja gut, es tut mir ja auch leid“, gab Tony genervt zu und kratzte sich am Kopf, ehe sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. Er breitete großzügig die Arme aus und gab ihr widerwillig zu verstehen, dass sie bitteschön die andere Hälfte dazu tun müsse.  
Sie grinste zufrieden, ging auf ihren Onkel zu und ließ sich etwas ungelenk von ihm umarmen.  
„Du wirst trotzdem immer wie ein Vater für mich sein“, sagte Helen leise.  
„Ich habe dich immerhin adoptiert“, gab Tony offenbar seinen Teil der Zuneigungsbekundung zum Besten.  
„Tony, ich kriege keine Luft mehr“, machte Helen ihn auf seine etwas zu starke Umarmung aufmerksam.  
„‘Tschuldige“, sagte Tony und räusperte sich, „reicht jetzt auch, oder?“  
„Ja, reicht jetzt“, sagte sie.  
Als sie wieder voreinander standen, spiegelbildlich beschämt über diesen Gefühlsausbruch, machte Tony Anstalten, ihr über das Haar zu streicheln, wie er es früher manchmal getan hatte. Stattdessen tätschelte er ihre Schulter.  
„Ich werd‘ dann mal“, murmelte Helen.  
„Ist gut“, erwiderte Tony steif.  
Da fiel ihm Helen doch noch einmal kurz um den Hals, Tony hob sie ein Stückchen hoch, setzte sie wieder ab und strich ihr doch noch übers Haar.  
Ehe auch sie aus dem Raum ging, nickten sie und ihr Onkel sich noch einmal zu und damit war die Sache zwischen ihnen wieder in bester Ordnung. So war es immer schon gewesen.  
Nun war es an Steve, sich zu räuspern, der das ganze Schauspiel eher ungläubig verfolgt hatte.  
Tony drehte sich mit seiner wiedergewonnenen Lässigkeit auf einem Absatz zu ihm um und musterte ihn eingehend.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es mit Ihnen steht, Captain“, begann Tony, „aber ich könnte jetzt einen Drink vertragen.“  
Steve nickte etwas irritiert, während Tony an der Bar einen Hebel betätigte, der geräuschlos ein vorher nicht sichtbar gewesenes Fach öffnete.  
„Der gute Whiskey“, erklärte Tony mit einem leichten Augenzwinkern und füllte zwei Gläser, „aber gewöhnen Sie sich nicht daran.“  
Nachdem er Steve ein Glas gereicht hatte, klopfte er ihm beinahe anerkennend auf die Schulter.  
„Gut gemacht eben, Rogers“, sagte Tony und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas, ehe er milde lächelnd einen drohenden Tonfall anschlug „aber wegen der Sache mit Helen heute Morgen, sprechen wir uns noch.“


	20. Steh nicht im Weg, wenn es ernst wird.

Den Abend verbrachten Helen und Steve im Wohnzimmer.  
Er hatte ihr einmal erzählt, dass er ein Faible für Fantasy Geschichten habe und in seiner Jugend ein Buch über Hobbits eines gewissen Tolkiens ganze fünf Mal gelesen hatte, so fasziniert war er davon gewesen.  
Helen hatte daraufhin sogleich die Chance ergriffen, Steve endlich einmal etwas an Nettigkeiten zurückgeben zu können und die ‚Herr der Ringe‘ Trilogie besorgen lassen. Heute Mittag war dann ein junger SHIELD Agent, der sich mit dieser Degradation zum Laufburschen sichtlich unzufrieden zeigte, mit einem entsprechenden Paket aufgetaucht.  
Das Strahlen auf Steves Gesicht war unbezahlbar gewesen.  
Während er nun also seit Stunden den ersten Band verschlang, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit um ein Versäumnis ihrerseits wiedergutzumachen und las endlich einmal das letzte Buch der Reihe.  
Steve hatte sich auf einem der Sofas ausgestreckt und sie sich neben ihn, mit dem Kopf auf seinem Bauch platziert. Seine Finger zeichneten geistesabwesend kleine Muster um ihr Schlüsselbein während er las und sie begann allmählich, dieser Art von Vertrautheit durchaus etwas abgewinnen zu können. Auch wenn sie immer wieder stirnrunzelnd überlegte, was sie beide dabei wohl für ein Bild abgaben.  
Es war an Natascha, ihr dieses zu beantworten, als jene ins Zimmer gestürmt kam.  
„Danke, Clint! Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben“, schrie die offensichtlich sehr aufgebrachte Agentin auf den Gang hinaus, ehe sie die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.  
Einen Moment stand sie vor Wut schnaufend im Raum, dann bemerkte sie die beiden anderen, die verwundert ihre Bücher zugeschlagen hatten und sie besorgt ansahen.  
„Guten Abend, Natascha“, begrüßte Steve sie aufmunternd.  
„Ist was mit Agent Barton?“, fragte Helen und versuchte, nicht allzu neugierig zu klingen.  
Natascha warf einen schnellen Blick von Steve zu Helen, dann zu den beiden beinahe identischen Büchern, zu Steves Hand nahe Helens Dekolleté und wieder zurück.  
Sie pustete sich überreizt eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und setzte mehrmals dazu an, etwas zu sagen.  
Der Blonde hatte sich derweil aufgerichtet und Helen dabei aus Platzgründen auf seinen Schoß gezogen, beide schauten Natascha weiterhin interessiert an.  
„Natascha, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Helen überflüssigerweise.  
Diese gab sich möglichst abgeneigt bei dem Anblick des Paares und zog es vor, nicht auf sie einzugehen.  
„Ihr beide“, platzte es schließlich aus ihr heraus, „mit eurer scheiß Harmonie!“  
Daraufhin machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ den Raum türenknallend, wie sie ihn betreten hatte.

„Sie meint es nicht so“, bemerkte Helen nach einer Weile.  
„Ich weiß. Sie tut mir leid“, seufzte Steve und fügte feixend hinzu, „sie hält uns für harmonisch.“  
„Hey!“, wandte sie sich anklagend zu ihm um, „Ich habe mir mit den Büchern zum Beispiel wirklich Mühe gegeben!“  
„Und dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar. Das war erfrischend nett von dir. So ganz ungewohnt aufmerksam und zuvorkommend nett“, zog er sie auf. Helen schaute pikiert.  
„Aha. Der Captain beliebt zu scherzen. Na ja, kann ja nicht jeder so herzensgut sein wie du, wäre ja langweilig“, sagte sie gespielt beleidigt, „Dabei weiß ich zufällig, dass du mir etwas ganz Elementares bis jetzt verheimlichen konntest.“  
Steve schaute sie ehrlich verunsichert an und schien zu überlegen.  
Sie beobachtete ihn einen Augenblick schadenfroh, bevor sie den Anhänger um ihren Hals auf die Rückseite drehte, sodass die Gravur der Buchstaben ‚S.G.R.‘ zu sehen war.  
„Deinen zweiten Vornamen“, sagte sie streng.  
Steve stöhnte erleichtert und drehte sie nun etwas grob ganz zu sich herum, dass sie sich gegenüber saßen.  
„Nicht lustig“, sagte er, hatte allerdings sichtlich Mühe, ernst zu bleiben.  
„Was? Dein zweiter Vorname? Ist er so schrecklich?“, stichelte Helen weiter, woraufhin er einen weiteren genervten Seufzer ausstieß.  
„Grant. Ich heiße Steven Grant Rogers. Zufrieden?“, murrte er und fügte hinzu, als sie ein Grinsen nicht länger zurückhalten konnte, „übrigens, wer im Glashaus sitzt…“  
„Ich habe keinen zweiten Vornamen“, erwiderte sie trotzig, aber ahnte schon, dass er auf etwas anderes hinauswollte.  
„Du und dein Onkel“, sagte er ehrfürchtig, „du hättest mich vorwarnen müssen. Das war ja nahezu gruselig heute.“  
Während er herausfordernd lächelte, zuckte sie wieder einmal nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ich habe ja schon viel gesehen, aber das heute Mittag hat noch alles übertroffen“, bemerkte Steve kopfschüttelnd, „einzeln seid ihr beide ja schon sonderbar, aber wenn ihr dann noch versucht, euch gegenseitig nicht zu zeigen, wie wichtig ihr einander seid, das ist schon unbestreitbar unfreiwillig komisch. Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, wo du das her hast.“  
„Schön, dass du an der Sache etwas Positives für dich finden kannst“, entgegnete Helen und musste müde lächeln. Sie hatte natürlich nicht erwartet, dass Steve den Umgang von ihr und Tony verstand. Wie sollte er auch.  
„Aber ehrlich, ich habe großen Respekt vor Pepper. Tony macht es ihr bestimmt nicht leicht“, überlegte er vor sich hin. Sie legte den Kopf schief.  
„War das jetzt ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl?“, lachte Helen, „Ja, Steve, ich habe auch großen Respekt vor dir, dass du es mit mir aushältst. Obwohl ich es dir bestimmt nicht leicht mache.“  
„So meinte ich das gar nicht“, verteidigte sich Steve amüsiert und musterte sie einen Augenblick, „aber du bist Tony schon geradezu erschreckend ähnlich. Vielleicht habe ich doch ein bisschen Respekt verdient.“  
„Den hast du sowieso schon sicher. Allein wegen dem, was du heute mit der Gruppe geschafft hast. Das war ausgesprochen gut. Gewisse Führungsqualitäten kann man dir nicht absprechen“, sagte Helen ernst, musste dann jedoch herzhaft gähnen.  
Steve winkte ab, schaute auf die Uhr und küsste sie auf die Schläfe.  
„Ich in mein Zimmer und du in deines, oder kommst du heute mit zu mir?“, fragte er bemüht, es beiläufig klingen zu lassen.  
„So viel Respekt nun auch wieder nicht“, erwiderte Helen ein wenig spöttisch und stand auf, „gute Nacht, Steve.“  
„So viel zur Harmonie“, rief er ihr missbilligend hinterher, „die arme Natascha ist in den entscheidenden Momenten einfach nie da! Ich hoffe du schläfst trotzdem gut.“

Natürlich tat Helen genau das nicht.  
Zwei Stunden später klopfte sie doch an seiner Tür, obwohl es sie Überwindung kostete. Es war ihm gegenüber nicht wirklich fair.  
„Steve?“, fragte sie vorsichtig, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und in seinem dunklen Zimmer stand, „ich kann nicht einschlafen.“  
Wahrscheinlich war es die Angst davor, was Loki ihr über Clint erzählen würde. Sie hatte schon seit Stunden dieses nervöse Zucken im rechten Augenlid.  
Kurz war es weiterhin still, dann hörte sie Decken rascheln und Steves entnervtes Stöhnen. Er hatte mit Sicherheit schon geschlafen.  
„Ich habe noch einmal nachgedacht“, begann er verschlafen, „der Respekt gebührt mir. Dein Onkel kann unmöglich noch anstrengender sein als du.“  
Inzwischen hatte er ihr Platz gemacht und hielt an einer Seite die Decke für sie hoch.  
„Gut möglich, aber frag da lieber mal bei Pepper nach“, sagte sie lächelnd und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Taille und eine Weile war es wieder ruhig.  
„Aber wenn du hier schläfst, wecke ich dich morgen ganz früh. Noch viel früher als gestern.“, flüsterte Steve schläfrig, aber es sollte wohl nach einer Drohung klingen.  
„Tu das“, erwiderte sie und merkte bereits, wie sie mit Steves gleichmäßigem Herzschlag im Rücken, nun doch endlich müde wurde.

Wider Erwarten war es nicht Steve, der sie am nächsten Morgen wie versprochen weckte, sondern ein lautes und äußerst ungeduldiges Klopfen an dessen Zimmertür.  
„Oh Gott, wie spät ist es?“, murmelte Helen gequält.  
Steve warf einen Blick zur Uhr und stieg äußerst widerwillig aus dem Bett.  
„Vier“, brummte er, „wehe, es ist nicht wichtig. Hast du heute Nacht zufällig etwas Interessantes von Loki geträumt?“  
Sie war sofort hellwach. Nein, das hatte sie nicht, obwohl der Gott ihr seinen Besuch sogar angekündigt hatte.  
„Rogers?“, ließ sich jetzt Nataschas Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür aus vernehmen, „Wir rücken aus, jetzt sofort. Dr. Banner glaubt, den Tesseract geortet zu haben.“  
Helen sprang aus dem Bett und stolperte zur Tür, die Steve gerade öffnete.  
„Helen“, stellte die Agentin zähneknirschend fest, „dich habe ich schon gesucht, du kommst mit mir. Cap, wir treffen uns alle beim Jet.“  
Damit zerrte sie Helen am Handgelenk hinter sich her, ehe diese widersprechen konnte.  
„Ach ja“, sagte Natascha gezwungen und drehte sich nochmals zu den beiden um, „tut mir leid wegen gestern Abend.“  
„Schon in Ordnung“, antworteten Helen und Steve gleichzeitig, was Natascha dazu veranlasste, mit den Augen zu rollen.  
„Aber das da“, seufzte sie und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger abwechselnd auf Steve und Helen, „ist echt anstrengend.“  
Während die zwei Frauen anschließend durch die Gänge eilten, war Helen nur allzu neugierig, was sie sich dieses Mal für ihren Verbleib während der ‚Mission‘ ausgedacht hatten. Vielleicht Quarantäne?  
„Heute ist dein Glückstag“, eröffnete ihr die Agentin sarkastisch, „Direktor Fury hat soeben grünes Licht für Banners völlig indiskutablen Vorschlag gegeben. Ich persönlich zweifle ja an seinem Geisteszustand, aber mir steht es leider nicht zu, diese Entscheidung zu hinterfragen. Du kommst dieses Mal mit uns mit.“  
Inzwischen waren sie scheinbar dort angekommen, wo Natascha hinwollte.  
Der besagte Raum war vollgestopft mit Kampfausrüstung jeglicher Art, die Rothaarige öffnete ungeduldig eine der Kisten und drückte ihr einen schwarzen Ganzkörperanzug in die Hand, der ihrem eigenen sehr ähnlich sah.  
„Muss das wirklich sein?“, murmelte Helen, die noch nicht ganz verarbeitet hatte, was ihr gerade offenbart worden war. Die Agentin sog scharf die Luft ein.  
„Wie gesagt, wenn es nach mir ginge nicht“, sagte sie ruhig und nahm einen schlanken Säbel von der Wand, „ich nehme an, du hattest noch nie eine Schusswaffe in der Hand?“  
Helen schüttelte den Kopf, woraufhin Natascha ihr seufzend die Klinge reichte.  
„Dann ist das hier wohl oder übel das einzige, was ich dir zumuten kann“, sagte sie.  
Helen betrachtete skeptisch ihre Waffe. Wie hieß dieser eine Film noch gleich, der mit der Killerin und dem Samuraischwert?  
„Ist das nicht irgendwie…albern?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.  
„Bitte. Wir haben einen erwachsenen Mann dabei, der ausschließlich mit rotem Umhang und Hammer durch die Gegend läuft und du kommst dir albern vor?“, erwiderte Natascha ungläubig und fuhr mit belehrendem Tonfall fort, „Außerdem kommst du nicht mit, um zu kämpfen, sondern nur um den Doktor zu beruhigen, ist das klar? Es wird immer jemand in deiner Nähe sein, der auf dich aufpasst.“  
Allmählich wurde Helen nervös. Was, wenn Loki tatsächlich dort war?  
„Weiß Agent Barton eigentlich schon hiervon?“, fragte sie und überlegte, was schlimmer war. Wenn Clint Loki bereits berichtet hatte, dass sie mitkommen würde, oder wenn er ihr völlig unvorbereitet gegenüber stand?  
„Wüsste nicht, wieso ich Barton ständig über alles auf dem Laufenden halten sollte. Tut er ja auch nicht“, zischte Natascha wütend vor sich hin. Also nicht.

Vor dem futuristisch anmutenden Flugobjekt, anders konnte man den ‚Jet‘ nicht bezeichnen, wartete Steve, nicht zu ignorieren als Captain America, bereits ungeduldig.  
„Thor und Clint sind schon ohne uns los. Dr. Banner sitzt schon drinnen, aber Mr. Stark brauchte ihnen einfach zu lange“, rief er den beiden Frauen entgegen, die die Halle betraten.  
„Dann fliege ich eben“, entgegnete Natascha angesäuert und stieg in die Maschine.  
Als Helen vor Steve zum Stehen kam, nun tatsächlich in einer von Nataschas ähnelnden SHIELD-Uniformen, und er sie von oben bis unten eingehend musterte, breitete sich ein Ausdruck größter Erheiterung auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
„Kein Wort, Steve“, drohte Helen, „kein Wort. Ist es nicht eigentlich viel eher dein Part, dir jetzt Sorgen um mich zu machen, weil ich euch begleite?“  
„Schon“, gluckste er, „aber bei diesem Anblick vergeht einem einfach alles.“  
„Mir jedenfalls hat es bisher immer vollends gereicht, dass du das figurbetonte Outfit anhattest“, stellte sie verdrießlich fest und zupfte etwas an dem Rückenteil des hautengen Anzuges herum.  
„Aber davon hatte ich ja nie etwas. Ich nenne das hier ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit“, bemerkte Steve gutgelaunt und unterdrückte das Lachen.  
„Halt das mal“, sagte Helen augenverdrehend und drückte ihm den Säbel in die Hand, „hier hinten klemmt irgendein Reißverschluss.“  
Sie betrat ebenfalls das Innere des Jets, um sich von Natascha helfen zu lassen und sich dabei noch etwas über diese unsägliche Uniform zu beschweren.  
Endlich kam auch Tony in voller Iron Man Montur dazu, das Visier hatte er offen gelassen.  
„Es warten schon alle auf Sie“, sagte Steve so neutral wie möglich. Tony reagierte gelassen wie immer.  
„Das tut mir sehr leid. Aber um so auszusehen“, sagte er und deutete übertrieben eitel an sich herunter, „brauche ich nun mal morgens so meine Zeit vor dem Spiegel. Das müssten Sie doch am besten verstehen.“  
Während Steve die Zähne zusammenbiss, um sich ja nicht auf Tonys Provokationen einzulassen, betrachtete dieser nun mit gehobenen Brauen den Säbel, den Steve noch immer etwas unschlüssig ein Stück von sich weghielt.  
„Was soll das eigentlich darstellen?“, fragte Tony herausfordernd und machte mit dem Kinn eine ungenaue Bewegung in Steves Richtung, „Captain Hook?“  
Helen kam gerade rechtzeitig wieder, um dem gereizten Steve das Wort abzuschneiden.  
„Das ist meiner“, mischte sie sich ein und wartete darauf, dass Tony ihr in einem sehr absehbaren Wutanfall verbot, auch nur darüber nachzudenken, mit ihnen mitzukommen.  
Stattdessen schaute er sie entschieden zu ruhig an, auch wenn er im ersten Augenblick sichtlich überrascht gewesen war, sie hier zu sehen.  
„Du verstehst, dass ich mich auf der Stelle aufregen und dich zurück auf dein Zimmer schicken sollte?“, bemerkte er, um Beherrschung bemüht.  
„Du kannst es aber auch einfach lassen“, antwortete Helen bissig.  
Ihr Onkel sah sie noch eine ganze Weile an und schien, seine nächste Reaktion betreffend, sehr mit sich ringen zu müssen.  
„Na schön. Aber gut finde ich das nicht“, war letztlich alles, was er betont gleichgültig sagte, ehe er im Flugzeug verschwand.  
Helen wandte sich stark verunsichert zu Steve, dieser machte lediglich eine ratlose Geste.

„Das Signal war zu stark, der Tesseract muss für einen Augenblick aktiv gewesen sein, anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären“, sagte Bruce etwas zerstreut, als sie sich endlich in der Luft befanden.  
„Hoffen wir mal, dass Loki bis jetzt noch nichts allzu Dummes angestellt hat“, sagte Natascha, inzwischen wieder gelassen und wandte sich von den Armaturen nach hinten zu den anderen um, „seit wann fliegen Sie eigentlich freiwillig mit mir, Mr. Stark, tun Sie doch sonst nicht?“  
„Haben Sie mal auf die Uhr geschaut, Agent Romanoff?“, erwiderte Tony selbstverständlich und gähnte zur Bestätigung.  
Natascha schnaubte belustigt und wandte sich wieder nach vorne.  
Bruce hatte Helen derweil zur Seite genommen und begann, dringlich auf sie einzureden.  
„Ich hoffe, das war nicht zu überraschend für dich, ich hatte ja selbst nicht mehr damit gerechnet. Du musst das nicht machen, das weißt du“, sagte er leise.  
Helen nickte deutlich, der Doktor schien aufgeregter zu sein, als sie selbst.  
„Hör zu“, begann er noch leiser, „ich habe etwas experimentiert und ich glaube nicht, dass es nötig sein wird, dass du eingreifst. Wahrscheinlich kann ich ‚den Anderen‘ ganz gut selbst kontrollieren. Hoffe ich jedenfalls. Was viel wichtiger ist, pass auf dich selbst auf, ja?“  
Bruce hatte seine Brille abgenommen und spielte unruhig an einem der Bügel herum.  
„Machen Sie sich nicht so viele Gedanken, Bruce, es wird schon alles gutgehen“, versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, wollte sich allerdings selbst nicht recht glauben.  
Sie baute insgeheim darauf, dass Loki schon längst nicht mehr da sein würde, wenn die Avengers dort eintrafen. Clint hatte ihn sicherlich sofort gewarnt, die Chancen standen also ganz gut.  
„Wo fliegen wir eigentlich hin?“, fragte Helen in die Runde.  
„Bei Dr. Banners ermittelten Koordinaten befindet sich eine stillgelegte Forschungseinrichtung von SHIELD. Es sähe Loki ähnlich, sich dort breit gemacht zu haben“, antwortete Natascha.  
Das sähe es tatsächlich, dachte Helen.

Als sie kurze Zeit später vor einem bunkerähnlichen Gebäude, mitten im Nirgendwo, landeten, beschleunigte sich ihr Puls nochmals rasant.  
Sie hatte bisher immer unterschätzt, was die sechs Helden für einen undankbaren Job zu erledigen hatten. Angst machte sich in ihr breit.  
Die Ausstiegsluke öffnete sich automatisch und die Insassen verließen nacheinander den Jet.  
„Es ist zu ruhig“, stellte Steve fest und schaute sich ebenso argwöhnisch um wie alle anderen.  
Die Umgebung sah nicht besonders einladend aus.  
Ausgetrockneter Lehmboden, bräunliche Gräser und einige Nadelbäume waren alles, was außerhalb des von Stacheldraht eingezäunten Gebäudes zu sehen war.  
Eine fahle Morgensonne ging gerade erst hinter einem recht hohen, grauen Wachturm auf und ließ alles noch trostloser und kälter wirken.  
„Wo stecken Thor und Clint bloß?“, raunte Natascha mit einem Anflug von Sorge in der Stimme.  
„Na, das lässt sich doch bestimmt schnell rausfinden“, sagte Tony unbeschwert, ließ sein Visier schließen und war gleich darauf in die Luft und hinter den imposanten Bau verschwunden.  
„Dann wollen wir die Party mal sprengen“, sagte Natascha angespannt, „Rogers, Sie tun das was Sie am besten können und haben ein Auge auf Helen. Helen, du stehst nicht im Weg rum wenn es ernst wird und Sie, Dr. Banner, legen bitte erst dann los, wenn es wirklich ernst wird. Haben das alle verstanden?“  
Den drei Angesprochenen blieb nicht viel anderes übrig, als grimmig zu nicken und nach Natascha das Gebäude zu betreten.  
Die großzügige Eingangshalle sah auf den ersten Blick lange und restlos verlassen aus, doch einige eindeutig frische Spuren menschlichen Aufenthalts ließen eher darauf schließen, dass sie erst kürzlich Hals über Kopf geräumt worden war.  
Auf den verdreckten, ursprünglich elfenbeinfarbenen Marmorfliesen lagen Papiere zerstreut, die zu weiß waren, um schon lange dort zu liegen und quer durch den hohen Raum ließen sich noch feuchte Fußabdrücke erahnen.  
Bruce rümpfte angewidert die Nase.  
„Findet ihr nicht auch, dass es hier stark nach…“, bemerkte er, brach ab und warf einen schnellen Blick zu Natascha, die als einzige zu verstehen schien, wovon er redete.  
Etwas unerwartet Helles blendete die vier vom Eingang her, ein Geräusch wie Donnergrollen folgte einen Sekundenbruchteil später.  
„Runter!“, schrie Natascha in die anschwellende Explosion hinein, die mit Leichtigkeit das gesamte Eingangsportal zum Einsturz brachte.


	21. Meine Lügen sind es nicht, die du fürchtest.

Steve hatte in Sekundenbruchteilen reagiert und Helen zu Boden gerissen, die anderen beiden hatten sich ebenfalls gerade rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen können.  
Bruce hustete in die entstandene Stille hinein, die lediglich von stetig bröckelndem Beton untermalt wurde. Durch den Rauch und den Staub, der durch den Einsturz aufgewirbelt worden war, ließ sich kaum etwas erkennen.  
„Das war nicht nett“, stöhnte Natascha und richtete sich langsam wieder von dem schmutzigen Marmorboden auf.  
Steve vergewisserte sich mit einem Blick in Helens, vor Schreck geweitete Augen, dass sie wohlauf war und schaute dann besorgt rüber zu Bruce, der noch immer hustete.  
„Wenn wir hier nachher wieder raus wollen, müssen wir uns wohl einen anderen Weg suchen“, sagte Steve, nachdem er Helen aufgeholfen und einen Blick zum verschütteten Eingang geworfen hatte.  
„Zur Not lassen wir den Hulk einen neuen Ausgang in die Wand brechen“, sagte Helen belegt.  
Loki hatte offenkundig vorgesorgt, um ungebetenen Besuch loszuwerden.  
Bruce nickte eifrig und hörte endlich mit dem Husten auf.  
„Dann weiter“, sagte Steve angespannt und der Trupp setzte sich in Bewegung, tiefer in das Bauwerk hinein.  
Sie durchquerten einige leerstehende Labore, Büros und noch mehr Flure dazwischen. Natascha und Steve wirkten dabei sehr routiniert, Bruce und sie selbst hingegen nervös.  
Als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen, hallte ihnen der Lärm eines Kampfes entgegen.  
„Sieht aus, als hätten wir sie gefunden“, sagte Natascha und lief schneller.  
Zwei Flure weiter öffnete sich vor ihnen eine große Halle, zu der von mehreren Seiten breite Treppen hinunterführten. Inmitten der Halle war Thor damit beschäftigt, sich einen Haufen von Lokis Lakaien vom Leib zu halten, von Clint keine Spur.  
Natascha bahnte sich formvollendet einen Weg hinunter zu Thor, während die drei übrigen ein Stück seitlich des Eingangs einen Eindruck von dem Geschehen unter ihnen zu gewinnen versuchten.  
„Du kommst einen Augenblick alleine klar?“, wandte sich Steve an Helen und rannte ebenfalls die Treppe hinab, noch ehe er ihre Antwort abgewartet hatte.  
„Das Beste ist“, fing Bruce neben ihr unsicher an und nahm seine Brille von der Nase, „du bleibst genau hier stehen.“  
„Sicher“, war alles, was Helen hervorbrachte.  
„Hältst du die kurz?“, sagte Bruce angespannt und reichte ihr seine Brille. Verdutzt nahm sie diese entgegen und der Doktor folgte den anderen, wobei sich seine Statur mit jedem Schritt veränderte. Die grünliche Verfärbung seiner Haut tat ihr übriges, den Anwesenden im Raum angemessenen Respekt einzuflößen.

Gebannt beobachtete Helen das Geschehen. Zu ihrer Beruhigung, schienen die anwesenden Avengers den schwarzgekleideten Männern überlegen, doch beunruhigender Weise, nahm deren Anzahl nicht etwa ab, es wurden immer mehr. Der große Saal war in alle Himmelsrichtungen mit dem restlichen Gebäude verbunden und Lokis Leute strömten herein wie Ameisen.  
Bruce schien den Hulk tatsächlich recht gut unter Kontrolle zu haben, jedenfalls schaffte er es, Freund von Feind zu unterscheiden und vergriff sich ausschließlich an den gesichtslosen Kämpfern des Gottes, die ihn umringten.  
Es klirrte. Am anderen Ende des Raumes zersplitterte eines der hohen Fenster und wenige Sekunden später landete Tony inmitten der Kämpfenden.  
Die schnellen Schritte hörte Helen durch den Lärm hindurch erst, als diese direkt hinter ihr zum Stehen kamen. Sie hielt die Luft an und fuhr herum, Dr. Banners Brille glitt ihr aus den Fingern. Die nähere Umgebung hatte sie vergessen, so sehr war sie auf die Vorgänge in der Halle fixiert gewesen.  
Ein erstickter Schrei entfuhr ihr, als kaltes Metall ihre Stirn berührte.  
Die Augen, die sie taxierten waren ebenso kalt, ähnlich den veränderten Clints.  
Der muskulöse Mann, der ihr gegenüberstand, richtete eine Pistole auf ihren Kopf. Er musterte sie, nicht menschlich, mechanisch. Er schien die Anweisungen durchzugehen, die er für solch einen Fall erhalten hatte.  
Helen war starr, sie spürte nicht einmal die Angst, die ihr den kalten Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb.  
Natascha hatte zwar versprochen, es bliebe immer jemand in ihrer Nähe, dennoch war es ihre eigene Unaufmerksamkeit gewesen, die sie nun, früher als irgend nötig, das Leben kosten würde.  
Am Ende dieses Gedankenganges angelangt, betrat Loki durch denselben Eingang die Halle, wie sie selbst vor einigen Minuten. Er überblickte mit einem Lächeln auf dem blassen Gesicht den Kampf, sein goldenes Zepter spielerisch in einer Hand wiegend.  
Helen nahm indes verschwommen eine Bewegung an der Hand ihres Angreifers wahr, es folgte ein leises Klicken. Er hatte die Waffe entsichert.  
Ihr Herz stolperte über die nächsten beiden Schläge.  
Über die Schulter des Mannes hinweg sah sie Lokis Blick zufrieden umherschweifen und wie sich sein Kopf elend langsam in ihre Richtung drehte.  
Obwohl sie bestimmt fünfzig Meter von ihm entfernt stand, konnte sie auf seinen feinen Zügen erkennen, wann seine Selbstherrlichkeit endlich der Überraschung und diese dem Entsetzen wich.  
Helen spürte einen leichten Druck an der Stirn, der Mann vor ihr betätigte den Abzug.  
Das bläuliche Licht, das sie noch in der gleichen Sekunde sah, versprach einen schnellen Tod.  
Als die Blendung wieder nachließ, sah sie nur ihren Angreifer vor sich stehen, dessen Augen das Leben bereits verlassen hatte. Seine Hand mit der Pistole sank, noch ehe sein ganzer restlicher Körper leblos zusammensackte.  
Sie konnte das Zittern ihres eigenen Körpers nicht länger unterdrücken, als sie den Blick von der Leiche hob und Loki sich gegenüberstehen sah, das Zepter noch auf sie gerichtet.  
Das Bild präsentierte sich ihr als bitteres Déjà-vu, sie glaubte einen Moment lang, noch einmal den Eisriesen zu ihren Füßen liegen zu sehen. 

Der Lärm um sie herum schwoll wieder an, der Schock hatte ihn für sie ausgeblendet.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Loki in Bewegung gesetzt und kam auf sie zu.  
Sie hatte ihn noch nie so wütend erlebt, seine Kiefermuskulatur war bis aufs Äußerste angespannt, seine Schultern nach unten gezwungen.  
Als er zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte, warf er einen kurzen Blick hinunter zu den Avengers, die viel zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Kämpfen beschäftigt gewesen waren, um sein Kommen zu bemerken.  
Ohne Helen oder die Leiche vor ihr anzuschauen, packte er sie fest am Oberarm und zerrte sie unsanft aus der Halle, zurück auf den Gang davor.  
Eine Ecke weiter ließ er sie los, wobei er ihr unkontrolliert einen zornigen Stoß versetzte, der sie schmerzhaft mit dem Rücken gegen eine der steinernen Wände schleuderte. Es war ruhiger dort draußen.  
„Was tust du hier?“, fuhr Loki sie an, er schrie.  
Helen fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, ihm zu antworten.  
Er sah sie noch einen Augenblick an, dann wandte er sich ab und lief angespannt vor ihr hin und her.  
„Es ist mir tatsächlich entgangen, dass sie dich herbringen würden“, murmelte er.  
Als er sich erneut zu ihr drehte, hatten Kälte und Beherrschung wieder ihren Platz auf seinem Gesicht eingenommen.  
„Wir sind uns lange nicht in der Realität begegnet“, schlug Loki eine völlig andere Richtung ein, „macht dich das eigentlich nervös?“  
Helens Mund war trocken, als sie antwortete.  
„Macht es dich nervös?“, erwiderte sie leise.  
Die Angewohnheit, Fragen mit Gegenfragen zu beantworten, hatte sie von ihm übernommen. Loki lächelte müde.  
„Das vorhin war einer meiner besten Männer. Mich beschleicht das Gefühl, meine Neigung, dich am Leben zu halten, wird mich mit der Zeit teuer zu stehen kommen“, sagte er zu bemüht, um gelassen zu klingen, „hältst du es nicht für angebracht, mir wenigstens dieses eine Mal dafür zu danken?“  
„Mein Leben rettest du mir schließlich nicht mir zuliebe“, entgegnete sie.  
„Damit liegst du natürlich richtig, aber zumindest rette ich es dir überhaupt. Das sollte dir etwas wert sein“, sagte er mit Arglist im Tonfall, „es ist letztendlich mehr, als Anthony Stark für dich tut, oder der kleine Soldat.“  
Helen schüttelte spottend den Kopf, auch wenn ihr bewusst war, dass er damit für dieses eine Mal die Wahrheit sagte. Sie wäre jetzt tot, hinge es von den Avengers ab.  
„Verschwende deine Energien nicht darauf, uns gegeneinander auszuspielen. Es gelingt dir nicht“, sagte sie und warf einen flüchtigen Blick durch den Gang.  
Müsste Loki nicht wichtigeres zu tun haben, als abseits seines eigenen Schlachtfeldes zu stehen und seelenruhig mit ihr zu plaudern?  
„In der Tat war ich ein wenig enttäuscht als ich hörte, einer der sechs sei in der Lage gewesen, die anderen davon abzuhalten, die Gruppe aufzulösen. Dabei wart ihr gerade da, wo ich euch haben wollte, zu ärgerlich“, bemerkte Loki.  
„Du unterschätzt Steve“, sagte Helen.  
Vielleicht konnte sie den anderen etwas Zeit verschaffen, wenn sie ihn noch ein wenig länger ablenkte.  
„Wohl kaum. Aber vielleicht habe ich dich unterschätzt“, sagte er mit gespieltem Ernst in der Stimme, „Wie steht es eigentlich mit der Frage, die du mir letzte Nacht nicht beantworten konntest?“  
„Es ist Clint“, stellte sie fest.  
„Dann können wir uns ja jetzt darüber unterhalten was geschieht, wenn du jemandem erzählst, dass er für mich im Stark Tower ein wenig nach dem Rechten sieht“, fuhr Loki unbeeindruckt fort.  
„Was hast du ihm angetan?“, fragte Helen scharf.  
„Das, was ich eigentlich mit dir vorhatte, als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind. Erinnerst du dich?“  
Helen war die Szene auf dem Balkon in greller Erinnerung.  
Sie sollte an Clints Stelle sein. Sie würde mit ihm tauschen wenn sie könnte, sagte ihr erster Impuls.  
„Clint tut alles, was du ihm sagst, nehme ich an“, fragte sie weiter.  
„Alles. Gib dir keine Mühe ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, er ist nicht ganz er selbst“, sagte er.  
„Du wolltest mir noch erzählen was passiert, wenn ich meinen Mund nicht halten kann“, erinnerte ihn Helen, sie wollte dieses Gespräch unbedingt am Laufen halten.  
„Richtig. Nun, vielleicht lasse ich den Bogenschützen sich vom Dach eures hübschen Turmes stürzen“, überlegte er nüchtern, „eventuell lasse ich ihn aber auch an seinem eigenen Blut ersticken. Ich bin nicht festgelegt, was das anbelangt.“

„Das würdest du nicht tun“, behauptete sie, aber die Panik legte sich mit Heiserkeit auf die letzten Silben.  
Der Dunkelhaarige seufzte und machte einige Schritte auf sie zu, denen Helen auswich, bis sie wieder mit dem Rücken an der kalten Wand stand.  
Mit einer Hand griff er ihr Kinn und hielt es fest, dass sie seinem Blick nicht ausweichen konnte, in dem sich jetzt etwas wie Mitleid breit machte.  
„Habe ich es wahrlich bisher versäumt, mit dir über Objektivität zu sprechen?“, sagte er bedauernd, „Lass dich doch nicht so voraussehbar von mir enttäuschen, meine Liebe. Nur weil ich um dein Leben bemüht bin heißt das nicht etwa, dass ich mit anderen ebenso nachsichtig bin.“  
Helen lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, als er ihr im harten Kontrast zu seinen kaltblütigen Worten, sanft mit dem Daumen die Wange entlang strich.  
Dass Loki sie voller Süffisanz zwang, ihm weiter in die unnatürlich smaragdenen Augen zu schauen, nachdem sie erfolglos versucht hatte, ihr Gesicht aus seiner Hand zu drehen, nahm ihr noch das letzte bisschen Würde.  
„Du bist viel zu sehr darum bemüht, skrupellos zu wirken, um es wirklich zu sein“, sagte sie, ihrerseits sehr bemüht sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was sie sagte.  
„Dies hier macht dich wirklich nervös, nicht?“, ging er wie üblich nicht auf sie ein und nahm stattdessen die Haarsträhne zwischen zwei Finger, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war, um sie langsamer als nötig wieder hinter ihrem Ohr zu platzieren. Sie schnaubte.  
„Du verlierst den Bezug zur Realität“, bemerkte Loki kühl, „das kannst du dir nicht leisten.“  
„Wieso seid ihr noch hier, du und deine Männer, Clint muss dich doch ausreichend früh gewarnt haben“, sagte sie, er gab ihr keinen Raum, ihm auszuweichen. Ihr war widerlich flau im Magen.  
Endlich ließ Loki sie los und ging einige Schritte von ihr zurück, er lachte.  
„Wir hatten einiges zu transportieren. Du machst dir ja keine Vorstellungen, was mein Unternehmen für logistische Probleme aufwirft“, sagte er, „im Übrigen kannst du ruhig damit aufhören, mich ablenken zu wollen. Ich warte hier ohnehin auf den Soldaten, mit ihm muss ich mich dringend einmal unterhalten.“  
Helen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, das versprach nichts Gutes.  
„Spar dir das Theater doch einfach. Steve weiß so gut wie ich, dass man sich mit deinen Lügen nicht aufzuhalten braucht“, fauchte sie.  
„Meine Lügen sind es auch nicht, die du fürchtest, wenn du ehrlich bist. Aber wie steht es mit der Wahrheit?“, sagte Loki gelangweilt und blickte sich um, „Er lässt sich Zeit damit, dich zu suchen, findest du nicht? Und das ganze zehn Minuten nachdem du mit Sicherheit gestorben wärest, hätte ich mich nicht eingemischt.“  
„Auf wessen Befehl hin, hätte man mich denn erschossen?“, erwiderte sie, seine Provokationen kosteten sie einiges an Selbstbeherrschung.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir ihm ein Stück entgegenkommen, was meinst du?“, sagte Loki und umfasste wieder fest ihren Oberarm, ehe er mit ihr zurück in Richtung der Halle schlenderte.  
Als diese sich wieder vor ihnen öffnete, war der Kampf darinnen noch immer in vollem Gange.

Tatsächlich kam ihnen Steve gerade jetzt entgegengerannt.  
Er erstarrte in der Bewegung, als er die beiden erblickte. Sie hasste Loki für sein Gespür für Timing.  
Dieser schob sie vor sich und hielt sie an beiden Schultern fest. An ihrem Rücken konnte sie spüren, wie sich seine Brust viel zu regelmäßig hob und wieder senkte.  
Steve stand ihnen immer noch gegenüber und sagte nichts, stattdessen schien er hektisch zu überlegen, was er tun sollte.  
„Du hast die goldene Käfigtür offen gelassen“, begann Loki daraufhin verächtlich, „glücklicherweise war ich da, euren wertvollen Vogel wieder einzufangen. Keine Angst, ich erwarte keinen Dank, das überstiege deinen Intellekt.“  
Steve hatte Helen bisher nicht in die Augen geschaut, auch jetzt wandte er seinen Blick nur Loki zu.  
„Lass sie da raus“, sagte Steve scharf, „das ist nicht ihr Kampf.“  
„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig, aber ich verstehe deinen Punkt“, erwiderte Loki und sein Ton veränderte sich bedrohlich, „da drängt sich mir allerdings eine Frage auf. Ihr wollt nicht dass sie stirbt, ich will nicht dass sie stirbt, also weshalb bringt ihr Narren sie hierher!“  
Ehe Steve antworten konnte, überdeckte ein lautes Pfeifen alle übrigen Geräusche und etwas schlug direkt über ihnen ein und explodierte.  
Helen nutzte Lokis kurze Überraschung, um sich von ihm loszureißen und etwas Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.  
Ein lautes Dröhnen von sich biegendem Metall durch den Rauch hindurch ließ sie abrupt innehalten und aufblicken. Sie sah den Stahlträger über sich hinunterstürzen.  
Ein Arm um ihre Taille riss sie im letzten Moment nach hinten.  
Der Stahlträger zerschmetterte ohrenbetäubend den Marmorboden, dort wo er auftraf. Kleine Steinsplitter flogen durch die aufgeheizte Luft.  
Helen spürte das Blut in ihren Ohren pochen und Lokis Atem in ihrem Nacken.  
„Hast du nichts von dem behalten, was ich dich über Reflexe gelehrt habe?“, zischte er ihr mit einer Stimme ins Ohr, die gewiss Glas hätte schneiden können. Er lockerte seinen Griff nur ein wenig.  
Endlich wurde die Sicht wieder klarer und endlich sah Steve Helen direkt an, bestürzt.

Loki fand wie gewohnt als erster seine Fassung wieder.  
„Zwei Mal an einem Tag ist zu viel“, sagte er ruhig, an Steve gerichtet.  
„Wage ja nicht es so hinzustellen, als sei es seine…“  
Dass Helen das letzte Wort im Rachen stecken blieb, lag an Lokis Hand, die ihr mit einer einzigen Berührung an ihrem Hals wieder die Stimme nahm.  
„Lass doch bitte den Soldaten und mich in Ruhe diese Unterhaltung führen“, sagte er gereizt und wandte sich wieder an Steve, der drauf und dran war, auf den Gott loszugehen.  
„Du bist der Einzige, der sie in Gefahr bringt“, sagte Steve aufgebracht.  
„Selbstredend“, lachte Loki sarkastisch, „ich will nur sichergehen, dass wir beide uns richtig verstehen. Wenn du, edler Menelaos, nicht in der Lage bist auf Helena aufzupassen, sehe ich mich gezwungen es an deiner Stelle zu tun. Und glaube mir, ich würde es ungern so weit kommen lassen. Die Rolle des trojanischen Prinzen sagt mir nun wirklich nicht zu.“  
Helen merkte, wie Steve versuchte, Lokis Arm um ihre Taille zu ignorieren.  
Sie machte eine zackige Kopfbewegung, ein kläglicher Versuch den Blonden an die Kluft zwischen der Realität und Lokis Worten über selbige zu erinnern.  
„Die Lösung ist viel einfacher, lass sie in Ruhe und ihr geschieht nicht das Geringste“, raunte Steve ungehalten, „stattdessen tust du ihr Dinge an, von denen ich nur erfahre, weil ich jeden Morgen sehe...ich versuche jeden Morgen den Schaden wieder gutzumachen, den du anrichtest! Dass sie ihre Träume wieder vergisst.“  
Loki neigte interessiert den Kopf, Helen starrte Steve an. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er so empfand, dass es ihn so mitnahm.  
„Das ist sehr nobel von dir“, entgegnete Loki und etwas Siegessicheres mischte sich in seine Stimme, das Helen sofort aufhorchen ließ, „so sind wir uns also einig, dass du alles erdenklich Aufopfernde für dieses Mädchen tust und ich ihr lediglich Schmerz zufüge?“  
„Egal worauf du hinauswillst, du zeigst dich endlich als das Monster, vor dem uns dein Bruder gewarnt hat“, sagte Steve hart.  
Auf Lokis Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, das an Ruchlosigkeit schwerlich jemals von einem Menschen übertroffen werden würde.  
„Dann sind unsere Rollen wohl klar verteilt“, sagte Loki und genoss sichtlich, welche Wirkung seine nächsten Worte auf Steve hatten, „Und doch, in wessen Armen weint sie des Nachts um ihren Bruder?“


	22. Was bleibt, ist Schweigen.

Das ausgedehnte Schweigen des Blonden dröhnte Helen lauter in den Ohren, als der Kampf in der Halle, vor der sie noch immer standen und lauter, als Lokis Atem viel zu nahe an ihrem Gesicht.  
Es war auch schlimmer, als alles, was Steve hätte sagen können.  
Alle bisherigen Spielereien Lokis, bezüglich Helens Beziehung zu Steve, waren im Grunde genommen harmlos gewesen, lediglich Provokation.   
Das was er gerade getan hatte, spottete dieser Bezeichnung. Er hatte sich diesen Trumpf für den perfekten Zeitpunkt aufgehoben und das eben war er gewesen.   
Steve reagierte, wie er reagieren musste, zutiefst erniedrigt.   
Nachdem er Helen einen sehr kurzen Blick zugeworfen hatte, ihr die Möglichkeit gab es abzustreiten und sie nichts anderes tun konnte als demütig die Augen niederzuschlagen, schüttelte er langsam den Kopf, seine Augen beinahe flehentlich zur Decke gehoben.  
„Nun, immerhin zeigt sie bei dir Skrupel, über Offensichtliches zu lügen. Das scheinst du mir noch voraus zu haben“, brach Loki in ermunterndem Ton die eisige Stille, als er es leid wurde, diese lächelnd auszukosten.  
Steves trockenes Lachen klang unendlich müde. Helen spürte ihre Wangen glühen, als habe sie Fieber.   
Wieder einmal war es egal, wie die Situation wirklich gewesen war, allein das was Loki drüber gesagt hatte und dass so viel Wahrheit daran war, dass sie es nicht leugnen konnte, kostete sie endgültig Steves Vertrauen, dem war sie sich sicher.   
Tränen stiegen in ihr auf, doch nicht soweit, dass sie sichtbar geworden wären. Sie würde Loki nicht den Gefallen tun und jetzt vor ihm weinen.  
Stattdessen machte sie sich mit einem Ruck von ihm los, der ihr erst gewährend den Arm von der Taille nahm, sie dann allerdings harsch zu sich herumdrehte.  
Steve machte anders als sonst keine Anstalten, auf den Gott loszugehen.  
Loki beugte sich zu ihr herunter.  
„Ich werde mich jetzt von eurem Bogenschützen nach draußen begleiten lassen und von diesem Ort verschwinden“, flüsterte er ihr ungerührt ins Ohr, sodass Steve es nicht hören konnte, „Du wirst selbstverständlich keine Dummheiten machen und mich gehen lassen. In der nächsten Nacht siehst du mich wieder, wir müssen uns unterhalten.“  
Dann ließ er sie los und schaute desinteressiert zu, wie Helen unschlüssig auf Steve zuging und auf halber Strecke stehen blieb. Sein ernüchterter Blick, der ihrem auswich, war zu viel für sie.  
Im nächsten Augenblick kam Clint aus der Halle auf den Gang und schien nicht im Geringsten überrascht von der Dreierkonstellation, die er dort antraf. Ob Steve das auch auffiel?  
„Helen, da drinnen wird deine Hilfe benötigt, dringend. Der Hulk“, sagte Clint, der Situation unangemessen ruhig. Loki wurde unvorsichtig, er gab sich nicht sonderlich Mühe, Bartons Zustand zu verschleiern.  
„Steven, du solltest mitgehen. Ich kümmere mich hier drum“, fügte Clint noch hinzu und sie sah fassungslos, wie Steve sich augenblicklich umdrehte und, nicht zu eilig, den Flur verließ.   
Er war offenkundig zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, um Clints Verhalten so merkwürdig zu finden, wie es war.  
Helen folgte ihm, nachdem sie sich noch einmal zu Loki umgedreht hatte und dieser ihr mit einer barschen Geste und Kälte in den grünen Augen nahe legte, zu verschwinden. Clints Blick war leer, als sie an ihm vorbeilief.

Sie merkte erst als jemand ihren Namen rief, dass sie geistesabwesend noch immer oben auf dem Treppenabsatz stand und hinunter blickte. Nur noch wenige von Lokis Männern waren übrig.  
Es war in Ordnung, dass es ihr egal war, dass Loki den Avengers erneut entwischen würde. Sie wusste, dass es so wahrscheinlich sogar besser war. Was nicht in Ordnung war, dass es Steve anscheinend ebenso egal war.   
„Helen, verdammt“, rief Natascha noch einmal wütend, „beweg dich endlich hier runter!“  
In der Mitte des Saales schlug der Hulk unkontrolliert um sich und brüllte donnernd. Von Dr. Banners Beherrschung war nichts mehr zu sehen, vielleicht war die Aufregung des Kampfes mit der Zeit einfach zu viel für ihn geworden.  
Endlich löste sich Helen aus ihrer Apathie und eilte die Stufen hinunter.  
Während Thor und Steve die letzten schwarzgekleideten Lakaien Lokis außer Gefecht setzten, vergrößerte Natascha ein wenig panisch den Abstand zwischen sich und dem grünen Ungetüm, dass sich nun auf die Agentin fixiert zu haben schien.  
„Tu endlich etwas!“, schrie die Rothaarige sie an, kurz darauf landete Tony ein Stück entfernt und musterte den Hulk.  
„Wenn’s geht etwas schneller, Helen, ich habe das beschissene Gefühl, das Gebäude fällt jeden Augenblick in sich zusammen“, bemerkte Tony recht gelassen, „Jedenfalls sollten wir hier schleunigst raus, aber der Doktor kommt mir so nicht ins Flugzeug.“  
„Jetzt ist es also ihr Flugzeug, Mr. Stark?“ entgegnete Natascha angespannt und wich erneut elegant dem Schlag einer monströsen grünen Faust aus.  
Helen konzentrierte sich derweil auf den Hulk und merkte das erste Mal, wie ihre Kräfte ihre Abgespanntheit auszunutzen schienen und ihr nicht auf Anhieb gehorchen wollten.   
Immer wieder entzogen sie sich ihr, wenn sie sich eine Sekunde der Unaufmerksamkeit erlaubte und ein Bild oder ein Wort Lokis sich zwischen sie und ihre Konzentration drängte.  
Schließlich begann der Hulk doch noch zusammenzuschrumpfen, genauso irritiert wie beim ersten Mal.   
Helens Körper zitterte heftig, weil sie all ihre Muskeln anspannen musste um ihre Mutation unter Kontrolle zu behalten.   
Es kam ihr sogar noch anstrengender vor, als vor ein paar Wochen, doch endlich stand wieder etwas in der Mitte des Raumes, das große Ähnlichkeit mit Banner aufweisen konnte.  
Erschöpft lehnte sie sich an das steinerne Treppengeländer und beobachtete den keuchenden Bruce, der auf dem Boden kniete und noch schwächer wirkte, als sie selbst.  
„Ich hatte ja ehrlich gesagt meine Zweifel“, begann Natascha erleichtert, „aber es beruhigt mich umso mehr, dass ihr beide euch tatsächlich nicht maßlos überschätzt habt.“  
„Verraten Sie uns, Doc, wo sie ihre Hosen kaufen?“, warf Tony ein, der Bruce ebenfalls musterte, „ich meine, wow, die müssen echt strapazierfähig sein bei ihrem Lebensstil.“  
„Sehen sie lieber zu, Mr. Stark, wie wir hier wieder herauskommen“, mischte sich Clint ein, der plötzlich wieder in der Halle auftauchte.  
„Was ist mit Loki?“, fragte Natascha.  
„Er konnte fliehen“, sagte Clint nur. Helen biss sich auf die Zunge und sah noch aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Steve einen hastigen Blick wieder von ihr abwandte.  
„Dort hinten geht es raus“, sagte Tony und half Bruce auf, der wahrhaftig mitgenommen aussah. Die anderen folgten ihnen, während Helen noch mit weichen Knien darauf wartete, dass sich ihre verbliebenen Kräfte mobilisieren ließen.  
Als Steve es nicht tat, war es Thor der auf sie zukam um sie zu stützen, er hatte sie schon die ganze Zeit mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtet.  
Die beiden verließen als letzte das Gebäude durch einige Kellergewölbe, es sah wieder ebenso verlassen aus wie als sie angekommen waren.  
Die gesamte Forschungseinrichtung stürzte tatsächlich in sich zusammen, allerdings erst, als sich die Avengers bereits in dem Jet über selbiger in der Luft befanden.

„Danke, Helen“, sagte Bruce, als sie alle wieder den Stark Tower über die Fliegerhalle betraten.  
„Nichts zu danken, wirklich nicht“, murmelte sie niedergeschlagen, „ich habe Ihre Brille verloren.“  
Bruce lachte leise und klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter.   
Er setzte gerade dazu an, etwas zu erwidern, als der vordere Teil der Gruppe mitten auf einem Flur stehen blieb und sich ein allzu bekanntes Räuspern Aufmerksamkeit verschaffte.  
„Guten Morgen“, sagte Agent Coulson und seufzte genervt, wie üblich, „ehe Sie mir nun erzählen, dass Loki Ihnen offenkundig wie immer auf der Nase herumtanzt, möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass mich das nicht länger interessiert. Ehrlich, ich bin es leid deswegen von Direktor Fury persönlich der Unfähigkeit bezichtigt zu werden. Also, tuen wir so, als hätte ich das alles hier nicht gesehen und widmen uns dem Geschäftlichen.“  
Keiner der Avengers widersprach, aber der Unmut war der Gruppe deutlich anzumerken.  
„Gut“, fuhr Phil fort, „Sie, Sie und Sie, mitkommen!“  
Er deutete mit dem Finger auf Tony, Steve und Helen, dann drehte er sich um und erwartete offensichtlich, dass sie ihm folgten.  
Im Esszimmer wartete bereits Pepper. Helen setzte sich neben sie und Tony, wohingegen sich Steve den Platz gegenüber aussuchte, was ihr Onkel überrascht aber nicht unbedingt bedauernd aufnahm.  
„Sie wissen, was heute für ein Tag ist?“, kam Phil gleich zur Sache und legte mit seinem Tonfall nahe, dass er vom Gegenteil überzeugt war.  
„Samstag?“, grummelte Tony gereizt. Etwas in Helens Gedächtnis schien sich zu regen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr das etwas sagen sollte.  
„Die Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung, Tony“, zischte Pepper etwas nervös, „Natürlich hast du das nicht vergessen.“  
Hatte er ganz offensichtlich doch und da war er nicht der Einzige.   
Steve und Helen konnten sich beide den verwirrten Blick zu Pepper nicht verkneifen. Diese stützte angespannt ihr Kinn in die Hände und lächelte Phil entschuldigend zu.  
„Wie auch immer“, meinte dieser, „Ihre Garderobe ist bereits eingetroffen, die Wagen holen Sie um acht Uhr ab und um ihre großzügige Spende, Mr. Stark, haben wir uns ebenfalls schon gekümmert.“  
„Neuerdings regle ich meine Finanzangelegenheiten nicht mehr selbst?“, raunte Tony aufgebracht, Pepper legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Unterarm.  
„Ich war so frei“, sagte sie und schaute ihn eindringlich an. Kurz sah es aus, als wollte er etwas Wütendes erwidern, doch dann besann er sich eines Besseren und legte seine Hand auf Peppers.  
„Danke, Darling“, sagte er dann mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln und wandte sich wieder Coulson zu. Helen hätte gelächelt, wäre sie nicht so angespannt gewesen.   
So kannte sie ihren Onkel gar nicht, Pepper tat ihm wirklich gut.   
Was man von ihr und Steve nicht behaupten konnte. Er vermied es nicht nur sie anzusehen, viel eher ignorierte er sie.  
„Ich befürchte, es hat keinen Sinn Ihnen nahe zu legen, sich bei der Veranstaltung möglichst unauffällig zu benehmen“, sagte Phil an Tony gewandt, welcher gelassen den Kopf schüttelte, „das dachte ich mir. Nun, dann zu Ihnen beiden.“  
Phil war kurz irritiert, als er ständig seinen Kopf um 180° drehen musste um mit Steve und Helen gleichzeitig sprechen zu können.  
„Es werden viele Reporter dort sein, die Ihnen Fragen stellen. Aber solange Sie höflich antworten, viel lächeln und sich als Paar so präsentieren, wie ich es von Ihnen gewohnt bin, dürfte Ihnen das keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Wir haben im Übrigen aus taktischen Gründen, was die Dauer Ihrer Beziehung anbelangt, etwas freiere Angaben gemacht, spielen Sie einfach mit. Ach ja, im Zweifelsfall, seien Sie witzig, das lenkt von unangenehmen Fragen ab. Schaffen Sie beide das?“  
Helen hob vorsichtig ihren Blick zu Steve, der sie zwar nicht direkt ansah, aber wenigstens seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte.  
„Ja, schafft ihr zwei das?“, hakte Tony nun misstrauisch nach, der die beiden genau beobachtete.  
„Sicher“, sagte Steve trocken, Helen nickte rasch.  
„Dann bleibt mir nichts, als Ihnen allen einen unterhaltsamen Abend und im Interesse aller zu wünschen, dass wir uns nicht allzu bald wiedersehen“, schloss Coulson die Unterhaltung und stand auf.   
Pepper begleitete ihn noch hinaus, während Tony sich in seine Werkstatt verzog und Steve schneller den Raum verlassen hatte, als selbst diese unangenehme Situation zwischen ihnen es gerechtfertigt hätte.   
Irgendwann würden Helen und er doch miteinander reden müssen.

Allerdings schien Steve es damit nicht eilig zu haben.   
Tatsächlich schaffte er es bis zum Abend, sämtlichen Bewohnern des Stark Towers aus dem Weg zu gehen und Helen sah sich nicht in der Position, ihn zu einem Gespräch zu drängen. Jedenfalls noch nicht.  
Sie hatte sich gerade das bodenlange Abendkleid angezogen, das ihr aufs Zimmer gebracht worden war, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.  
Sofort riss sie diese auf, in der Hoffnung, Steve ließe ihr doch noch vor dem Ball die Möglichkeit sich zu erklären. Doch es war Pepper, die ihr gegenüber stand.  
Sie trug ebenfalls ein langes Kleid, ein rotes. Helens Blick glitt langsam von Pepper zu ihrem eigenen Kleid, einem blauen.   
Iron Man-Rot und Captain America-Blau.   
“Bist du fertig, Liebes?”, fragte Pepper und musterte Helen eingehend, dann fügte sie besorgt hinzu, „Wie geht es dir?“  
„Nun ja“, schnaubte Helen, „jetzt gerade fühle ich mich, als hätte ich soeben 50 Jahre Emanzipation das Klo runtergespült.“  
Pepper lachte nervös und ließ nicht davon ab, sie weiter zu beobachten. Ob sie die dunklen Schatten unter Helens Augen bemerkte, die diese so sorgfältig versucht hatte zu kaschieren?  
„Nimm diese ganzen PR-Geschichten nicht zu ernst, du gewöhnst dich daran“, sagte Pepper beschwichtigend, „lass uns gehen.“  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen, wobei Helen im Gegensatz zu Pepper, die darin viel Übung zu besitzen schien, einige Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, beim Gehen nicht auf ihr etwas zu langes Kleid zu treten.  
„Wenn du darüber reden willst, ich höre dir zu“, sagte Pepper irgendwann beiläufig.  
„Was? Worüber?“, fragte Helen, sie war in Gedanken gewesen, darüber was sich heute verändert hatte.  
„Über Steve zum Beispiel“, antwortete Pepper geduldig.   
Anders als bei Nataschas Angebot war sie durchaus versucht, es anzunehmen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Nein, aber danke“, sagte sie verunsichert und lächelte gequält, als Pepper eine Augenbraue hob.  
„Wenn doch, komm einfach zu mir, ja?“, sagte die Rothaarige und Helens Lächeln wurde wärmer.  
„Danke, Pepper“, sagte sie leise, als sie schließlich bei den Fahrstühlen ankamen, vor denen Tony und Steve sich schon gegenüber standen und argwöhnisch anschwiegen.  
„Na endlich“, stöhnte Tony theatralisch, verkniff sich aber ganz offensichtlich einen weiteren Kommentar, nachdem er Helen skeptisch gemustert hatte.  
Pepper honorierte seine Zurückhaltung mit einem Kuss, ehe die vier in den Fahrstuhl stiegen.   
Vor dem Gebäude warteten bereits zwei elegante, schwarze Wagen auf sie.  
Ohne sich zu ihnen umzudrehen, winkte Tony Helen und Steve noch einmal zu und stieg mit Pepper in den ersten.   
Jetzt gab es nichts mehr, was die beiden voneinander ablenken konnte.  
Steve besann sich seiner Manieren und hielt ihr die Autotür auf, allerdings ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Als sie im Inneren des Wagens saßen, war es doch Steve, der das bedrückende Schweigen brach.  
„Ich habe den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich hören will, was du mir zu sagen hast.“  
Helen schluckte, Steves Nachsicht mit ihr schien endgültig überstrapaziert.  
„Wir müssen darüber reden“, erwiderte sie.  
Der Blonde sah ihr endlich in die Augen. Was er als nächstes sagte, beherrscht und ruhig, obwohl ihm die Kränkung noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, war etwas für ihn allzu typisches.  
„Bitte lass mich eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Ich fürchte heute Abend etwas dazu zu sagen, das ich morgen bereits bereuen könnte.“


	23. Wir haben nicht mehr die 40er.

Steve hatte sich darauf verlegt, die restliche Fahrt aus den verdunkelten Scheiben des Wagens zu starren und das Gespräch somit für beendet erklärt.  
Helen hingegen betrachtete aus den Augenwinkeln das markante Profil des Blonden und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Sie versuchte es ehrlich, aber wurde das Gefühl nicht los, ungerecht behandelt zu werden.   
Wäre sie in der Pflicht gewesen, Steve etwas zu beichten das sie nur getan hatte, weil sie sich von Loki hatte manipulieren lassen? Es hätte ihn nur unnötig beunruhigt, was es ihn letztendlich dann ja auch hatte, dank Loki.  
Davon abgesehen, was hatte sie denn schreckliches getan?   
Überhaupt würde Steve nie verstehen, was Loki und sie für einen Umgang pflegten, wenn man sich dazu herablassen wollte, Lokis Demütigungen so zu nennen, solange der Gott genau dafür sorgte, was Steve darüber erfuhr und was nicht.  
„Du kannst nicht bis morgen warten“, stellte Steve fest, der ihren Blick auf sich gespürt und sich zu ihr gedreht hatte.  
„Nein“, bestätigte Helen und wünschte sich, ihr Gegenüber sähe sie dabei nicht an wie ein getretener Hund, „ich will jetzt darüber reden.“  
„Dann will ich dich nicht davon abhalten“, murmelte er und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Helen spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen und war sich einmal mehr nicht sicher, ob es gerechtfertigt war.   
Sie wünschte sich wirklich, Loki hätte etwas Zeit darauf verwendet, sie in die hohe Kunst der Objektivität einzuweisen. Inzwischen gab es nämlich nur noch weniges, an dem sie nicht zweifelte.  
„Was denkst du habe ich getan, das dich so sehr verletzt?“, fragte sie verzweifelt und wusste nicht, womit sie anfangen sollte oder welche Worte am ehesten beschrieben, was sich ohnehin nicht beschreiben ließ, „ich hatte von meiner Familie geträumt und war völlig außer mir, Loki hat genau darauf gesetzt. Er hat das alles genauestens geplant, wahrscheinlich bis hin zu dem, was er dir heute darüber gesagt hat!“  
„Ich wage zu behaupten, aus eigener Erfahrung zu wissen, dass du trotz allem nicht leichtfertig mit Körperkontakt umgehst. Im Gegenteil. Darüber hinaus, es wirkt, als kenne er dich weitaus besser als ich. Kannst du verstehen, was mir das für ein Bild vermittelt?“, entgegnete Steve beinahe aggressiv.   
Sie verstand nur langsam, worauf er hinauswollte. Entsetzt und wütend schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Es ist ja nicht nur das, was ist beispielsweise mit Troja? Ich dachte bislang, das sei eine Sache zwischen uns beiden, allerdings ging es auch dabei von Anfang an um Loki, wie ich heute erfahren musste, oder etwa nicht?“, fügte er herb hinzu.  
„Steve, hör sofort auf damit!“, ermahnte sie ihn scharf, „hörst du dir eigentlich selbst beim Reden zu oder merkst du wenigstens, an welchem Punkt er dich bereits hat? Du sprichst, als seist du eifersüchtig auf Loki!“

Er hob untypisch unterkühlt eine Augenbraue und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Klingt es für dich nicht so, als hätte ich allen Grund dazu?“, fragte er nüchtern.  
„Steve, bitte. Steve!“, sie wusste ihn nicht anders an die Realität zu erinnern, als beharrlich seinen Namen zu wiederholen, „Steve, ich weiß wahrscheinlich von euch allen am besten, dass Loki ein Meister der Illusion und Manipulation ist und trotzdem komme ich nicht darüber hinweg, dass du mir deine offensichtlich sehr geringe Meinung von mir zeigst, indem du mir etwas derartiges unterstellst!“  
„Ist das, was ich dir unterstelle, denn so abwegig? Weiß ich denn eigentlich, was du dir überhaupt von zwischenmenschlicher Interaktion versprichst?“, fragte er gereizt, es klang sehr rhetorisch.  
„Es ist immer noch Loki, von dem du da redest, Steve, der größenwahnsinnige Psychopath, der die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen will! Das ist dir hoffentlich noch bewusst bei deiner Paranoia!“, erwiderte sie giftig.  
„Ich frage mich viel öfter, ob es dir noch bewusst ist“, raunte er.  
Helen wollte ihm gerade erbost etwas erwidern, als sie innehielt und sich ihre Stirn in tiefe Falten legte.  
„Warte, was meintest du damit, du wüsstest nicht, was ich mir von zwischenmenschlicher Interaktion verspreche?“, fragte sie stockend.   
Steve schnaubte, wandte sich ihr abrupt zu und sie sah zum ersten Mal etwas Herabsetzendes in seinen Augen.  
„Genau das. Die meiste Zeit bist du so eiskalt, dass ich mich oft frage, was du überhaupt von mir erwartest! Dir ist es zwar zuwider, wenn ich dir sage ich würde dich lieben und ich merke immer noch, welche Überwindung es dich kostet, dich auf Berührungen einzulassen und trotzdem hängst du irgendwie an unserer Beziehung. Ich weiß nur nicht, weshalb.“, stellte er fest und sah sie herausfordernd an.  
„Ich weiß nicht, weshalb du so an dieser Beziehung hängst, wenn ich mich so unsäglich verhalte, wie du sagst“, zischte Helen automatisch als Erwiderung und bereute es sogleich.  
„Herrgott Helen, du bist nicht der einzige Mensch auf dieser Erde, der Angst davor hat, sich anderen Menschen zu öffnen. Die anderen stellen sich bloß nicht so an wie du! Ich erwarte wahrlich nicht, dass du in unserer Beziehung gleich alle deine geliebten Mauern für mich niederreißt, nicht einmal, dass du mir eine Tür aufhältst“, platzte es regelrecht aus Steve heraus, „aber, Helen, wenigstens die Katzenklappe!“

Sie neigte leicht irritiert den Kopf.  
„Gab es zu deiner Zeit schon Katzenklappen?“, konnte sie sich die Frage über seine fragwürdige Metapher nicht verkneifen.  
„Ich hatte viel Zeit Fern zu sehen, nachdem ich bei SHIELD wieder aufgewacht bin“, erklärte Steve zähneknirschend und leitete einige weitere Augenblicke des Schweigens ein.  
Sie stritten wegen Loki, genau so, wie dieser es wollen würde. Helen krallte die Nägel in ihre Handinnenflächen.  
Auch Steve schien an diesem Punkt zu merken, wo sie angekommen waren und aus welchem Grund.  
„Helen, was tun wir hier eigentlich?“, fragte er plötzlich mit einem erstickten Lachen.  
„Wir streiten, weil wir uns genauso verhalten, wie Loki es gehofft hat“, antwortete sie matt und sah mit wohliger Erleichterung, wie Steves Züge allmählich weicher wurden.  
„Dann sollten wir damit aufhören, findest du nicht?“, schlug er etwas unsicher vor.   
Das war es eigentlich nicht direkt, was Helen wollte. Aber besser, sie rissen sich für den Wohltätigkeitsball einen Abend lang zusammen, als dass am Ende noch die ganze Initiative unter ihren albernen Streitigkeiten zu leiden hatte.   
Agent Coulson wäre sicher nicht begeistert, wenn sie beide sich heute nicht als das perfekte Paar präsentierten, für das sie alle hielten.  
„Wenigstens für die nächsten Stunden. Du hattest Recht, wir hätten mit dem Gespräch bis morgen warten sollen, ich hätte dich nicht drängen dürfen“, sagte sie, um Harmonie bemüht.  
„Aber du denkst, es gibt noch einiges, worüber wir nicht gesprochen haben und dass wir das dringend noch tun sollten“, ergänzte Steve sachlich.  
„Das denkst du doch auch, will ich hoffen“, sagte sie schnell, ein wenig ängstlich, Steve würde ihre nicht zu leugnenden Beziehungsprobleme mal wieder unter den Tisch fallen lassen.  
„Ja, das denke ich auch“, entgegnete er, wieder härter, „es beunruhigt mich, dass wir es Loki so einfach machen. Und dass du mir immer noch nicht alles wichtige erzählst.“  
„Morgen, bitte“, murmelte sie und hielt sich zurück, den Streit nicht von neuem anzufachen. Aber wenn es wichtig gewesen wäre, dass sie sich dazu hatte verleiten lassen, in den Armen des Gottes in Tränen auszubrechen, dann hätte sie es Steve erzählt. Doch schließlich war es nicht wichtig. Nicht im Geringsten.  
„Wir sind da“, bemerkte Steve, nachdem er einen kurzen Blick aus der Scheibe des Wagens geworfen hatte, „meinst du, wir schaffen es die nächsten Stunden so zu tun, als hätten wir dieses Gespräch schon hinter uns? Ich meine, habe ich deine Erlaubnis, für diesen Abend den Teil mit der zeitraubenden Versöhnung zu überspringen und dich wieder zu behandeln, wie sonst?“  
Er ging also trotz allem was er ihr vorwarf davon aus, dass besagtes Gespräch gut ausging und sie sich wieder vollends vertrugen? Beeindruckend.  
„Sicher“, murmelte sie und ging im Kopf durch, was Coulson ihnen eingeschärft hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es das auch, was sie davon abhielt, Steve den folgenden Kuss zu verweigern. Obwohl sie sich bei Weitem noch nicht wieder danach fühlte, sein Tempo war wieder einmal rasant.   
Steves Misstrauen weiter zu schüren, wäre die Alternative gewesen und keine gute.  
Und obwohl sein Kuss drängender war als sonst, besitzergreifend gar, merkte sie wie die vielen Male zuvor schon, wie sehr er sie beruhigte und warf sich augenblicklich vor, überreagiert zu haben.

„Das Kleid steht dir im Übrigen sehr gut, du solltest öfter blau tragen“, raunte Steve ihr ins Ohr, nachdem er um den Wagen herumgekommen war, ihr wieder die Tür aufgehalten hatte und ihr nun mit dem Anbieten seines Armes beim Aussteigen half. Bei der Länge des Kleides war das nötig.  
Sie zwang sich ein Lächeln auf und versuchte, nicht zu viel in Steves Enthusiasmus darüber, dass sie ‚seine‘ Farbe trug, hineinzuinterpretieren.  
Derweil sah sie sich um, es war zwar dank des nahenden Sommers noch hell und recht warm, doch dämmerte es bereits.   
Sie steuerten auf eine, mit exotischen Blumengestecken bestückte Auffahrt zu, auf der ein königsblauer Teppich entlang bis hin zum Eingang einer pompösen Villa ausgelegt worden war. Rechts und links davon drängten sich Fotografen, Kamerateams und Reporter, der Lärm den sie verursachten zerstörte äußerst taktlos das harmonische Bild der übergrünen Natur um den Landsitz des Gastgebers herum.  
Etwa zehn Meter vor ihnen sah sie Tony und Pepper, die sich bereits mit einigen Reportern unterhielten und ehe sie es sich versah, wurde Steve und ihr selbst auch schon ein Mikrofon unter die Nase gehalten.   
Die manikürte Hand an diesem gehörte einer blonden Frau im beigefarbenen Hosenanzug, die Steve bereits irgendeine Frage gestellt hatte, noch bevor Helen ganz bei der Sache war. Scheinbar hatte er besser aufgepasst als sie und erzählte etwas, offensichtlich lange mit Phil einstudiertes, über die Verantwortung eines Superhelden, oder so.  
„Mr. Rogers“, setzte die Frau zu einer neuen Frage an, „wie darf man sich das vorstellen, tragen Sie Ihren Captain-America-Anzug auch, sagen wir, zuhause?“  
Helen hörte Steves unterdrücktes Stöhnen über diese, zugegeben, nicht sonderlich originelle, geschweige denn gehaltvolle Frage.  
„Stellen Sie sich das etwa so vor?“, erwiderte er und vergriff sich ein wenig im Ton.  
„Ja, das frage ich Sie“, hakte die Reporterin misstrauisch nach, sie schien schon eine Enthüllungsstory über den unhöflichsten aller Superhelden zu wittern.  
Helen hingegen witterte bereits eine Standpauke von Agent Coulson und machte sich diesbezüglich arg Sorgen um Steves mangelnde Beherrschung.   
Noch immer stand er da und suchte merklich angestrengt nach einer freundlichen Antwort. So lange, bis sich Helen schließlich gezwungen sah, einzugreifen.   
Was hatte Phil noch gleich gesagt, sie sollten witzig sein um von unangenehmen Fragen abzulenken? Leider war ihr gerade wenig nach Witzen zumute.  
„Um Gottes Willen, nein“, mischte sie sich letztlich doch in das Interview ein, was ihr erst einen überraschten und dann einen skeptischen Blick der blonden Frau einbrachte, „ich meine, von Frau zu Frau, würden Sie wollen, dass Ihr Freund in seiner unzumutbaren und immerzu dreckigen Dienstkleidung bei Ihnen am Esstisch sitzt?“  
Die Reporterin benötigte einige Zeit, um sich für eine Reaktion darauf zu entscheiden.  
Helen lächelte nervös und hoffte, die Situation nicht noch schlimmer gemacht zu haben.  
Die Frau entschied sich letztendlich dafür, zu lachen.   
Steve warf Helen einen verwirrten Blick zu, bedankte sich dann aber für ihr Manöver, indem er sie flüchtig auf den Haaransatz küsste. Dies wurde von der Reporterin mit einer hastigen Geste zu ihrem Kameramann kommentiert, die ihm anscheinend nahelegen sollte, ja nichts zu verpassen.  
„Das ist natürlich ein Punkt, Miss Stark“, lachte die Blondine noch immer, „meine nächste Frage ist sowieso an Sie gerichtet. Von Frau zu Frau, wünschen sich nicht insgeheim alle Frauen einen Mann in Uniform?“  
Diesmal war es Helen, die ein genervtes Stöhnen unterdrückte. Stattdessen lächelte sie noch breiter, es tat beinahe weh.  
„Wollen Frauen auch, dass dieser Mann immer ein wesentlich figurbetonteres Outfit trägt, als sie selbst? Ich persönlich fand das sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig“, entgegnete Helen gequält, zwinkerte in die Kamera und trat Steve leicht auf den Fuß. Er konnte sich wenigstens die Mühe machen und mitspielen.  
„Können Sie sich vorstellen, wie ermutigend es ist“, stieg er endlich ein und hatte inzwischen ebenfalls sein vorzeigbarstes Lächeln aufgesetzt, „wenn die eigene Freundin die eigene Uniform nicht ernst nehmen kann?“  
Ein Seitenblick zu der Reporterin zeigte Helen, dass sie anscheinend auf genau diese Art Interview aus war. Ihr sollte das recht sein.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, ist es mir schleierhaft, wie du damit jemals Frauen rumgekriegt haben sollst“, wandte sie sich stichelnd zu Steve um, der dank Phils Vortrag am Nachmittag sofort darauf einging.  
„Und wie ich das habe“, erwiderte er mit gespieltem Trotz in der Stimme.  
„Selbstverständlich hast du das. Vor zweihundert Jahren“, lenkte sie mit ironischem Unterton ein und nahm es hin und hergerissen zur Kenntnis, dass Steve ihr den Arm um die Taille legte.   
Dafür, was vor einigen Minuten im Auto noch zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte, waren sie beide ekelhaft gute Schauspieler.  
„Vor siebzig Jahren, Liebling, vor siebzig“, berichtigte er sie tadelnd, doch immer noch lächelnd und küsste sie noch einmal auf den Haaransatz. Ihrer Meinung nach, übertrieb er es etwas mit der Harmonie.  
Die Reporterin lachte wieder, wenn auch etwas zu schrill. Es schien ihr der passende Zeitpunkt, sich wieder in das Gespräch einzubinden und sie räusperte sich.  
„Wenn ich Sie unterbrechen darf, Sie sind ein sehr unterhaltsames Paar! Mr. Rogers, Miss Stark, vielen Dank, dass Sie sich Zeit genommen haben“, schloss die Blondine das Interview und wandte sich den nächsten Gästen zu.   
Steve und Helen nickten noch einmal synchron in die Kamera, ehe sie sich weiter ihren Weg zu der Villa bahnten. 

Eine besonders hartnäckige Reporterin am Ende der Auffahrt ließ sich allerdings nicht ignorieren. Tony und Pepper hatten den Spießrutenlauf bereits hinter sich und warteten ein kleines Stück entfernt, während Helen es wieder versäumt hatte, der Frage zu folgen, die Steve gestellt worden war.   
Seine lange und etwas heruntergeleierte Antwort war allerdings nicht wesentlich interessanter, als die Frage, Phil hatte ihn offensichtlich auf jeden möglichen Fall vorbereitet.  
„Miss Stark“, riss sie die Reporterin aus ihren Gedanken, „oder sollte ich lieber Mr. Rogers fragen, steht bei Ihnen eventuell in nächster Zeit eine Verlobung ins Haus?“  
Helen entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. Eine so brillante Schauspielerin war sie dann doch nicht. Auch Steve schien nicht zu wissen, was er antworten sollte.  
„Nun, Sie sind, meiner Kenntnis nach, bereits mehrere Jahre liiert. Denken Sie nicht über eine Heirat nach?“, hakte die Reporterin nach.  
Helen blickte sich hektisch zu Steve um, der die Panik in ihrem Gesicht eher missbilligend registrierte, aber auch keine Antwort parat hatte.  
„Nur über meine Leiche“, drängte sich plötzlich Tony vor die Kamera, der Helens hilflosen Blick aufgefangen hatte.   
Es war schwer zu sagen, welcher der Anwesenden von dieser Aktion mehr irritiert war. Der Blick der Reporterin machte jedenfalls einen guten Anfang.  
„Wie bitte, Mr. Stark?“, fragte sie entsetzt.   
Der Angesprochene legte Helen einen Arm um die Schulter und klopfte Steve etwas zu heftig auf selbige.  
„Nur über meine Leiche werde ich zulassen, dass meine Nichte vor mir heiratet“, kriegte Tony gerade noch die Kurve. Helen warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.  
Die Reporterin kicherte nervös.  
„Also darf man bei Ihnen und Miss Potts eventuell bald auf eine Hochzeit gespannt sein?“, fragte sie wieder professionell.  
„Wer weiß“, antwortete Tony breit grinsend und warf Pepper, die etwas abseits stand, einen Blick mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu.   
Diese wurde ebenso bleich, wie Helen wenige Augenblicke zuvor und schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf.

Der restliche Abend gestaltete sich weitaus weniger aufregend, als erwartet. Geradezu langweilig.  
Seit gefühlten Stunden saßen sich die vier an einem von unzähligen runden Tischen in einem riesigen Saal gegenüber und schwiegen sich an.   
Im Hintergrund spielte ein kleines Orchester und einige Gäste tanzten. Es herrschte eigentlich eine traumhafte Atmosphäre auf der Veranstaltung, doch die frostige Stimmung am Tisch der vier hätte jedem die Laune verdorben.  
Pepper nahm Tony seine Bemerkung über das Heiraten scheinbar sehr übel. Steve hingegen nahm es Helen übel, dass sie bis jetzt keine einzige Bemerkung darüber verloren hatte.  
Irgendwann lehnte er sich zu ihr rüber.  
„Du würdest nicht im Traum daran denken, mich zu heiraten, habe ich Recht?“, raunte er angespannt, so leise, dass Pepper und Tony es nicht mitbekamen.   
Sie drehte sich zackig zu ihm um.  
„Schlechte Wortwahl, Steve, äußerst schlechte Wortwahl“, murrte sie, „aber falls es dich interessiert, ich würde nicht im Traum daran denken, irgendjemanden zu heiraten.“  
„Du sollst ja auch nicht irgendjemanden heiraten, sondern mich“, sagte er unbeeindruckt, fügte jedoch schnell hinzu, „also rein hypothetisch.“  
„Treib es nicht zu weit mit deinen hypothetischen Überlegungen. Ich kann heute Abend nicht mehr für meine Beherrschung garantieren“, zischte Helen und schaute ihn drohend an.   
Sie befand sich in der Tat schon lange an ihren nervlichen Grenzen. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen.  
„Du willst also nie heiraten? Nie?“, fragte Steve trotzdem weiter.  
„Wenn du so fragst, nein, will ich nicht“, antwortete sie gereizt und etwas zu laut, „verdammt, schau mich nicht so an, wir haben nicht mehr die 40er!“  
Tony war auf ihre kleine Diskussion aufmerksam geworden und mischte sich ein.  
„Rogers“, fuhr er Steve an, worauf Helen ihm einen anklagenden Blick zuwarf.  
„Steve“, korrigierte Tony widerwillig, „würden Sie mir gestatten, meine Nichte für einen Tanz in Anspruch zu nehmen? Nicht dass ich Sie fragen bräuchte.“  
Steve wandte sich ihm genervt zu.  
„Selbstverständlich, Sie brauchen doch nicht zu fragen. Helen ist schließlich ganz gut in der Lage, Entscheidungen alleine zu treffen, wie wir alle wissen“, sagte er betont freundlich, mit einem gewissen Unterton.  
Tony zog Helen vom Tisch weg, ehe sie dem Blonden an die Gurgel gehen konnte. Für heute Abend war er zu weit gegangen.  
In der Mitte des Saales ordneten sie sich zwischen die anderen Paare und Tony nahm Tanzhaltung ein. Mürrisch reichte Helen ihm ihre eine Hand und legte die andere auf seiner Schulter ab.  
„Walzer kannst du ja hoffentlich noch“, provozierte sie ihr Onkel, der sie offensichtlich auf andere Gedanken bringen wollte.  
„Sicher, habe ich schließlich von dir gelernt“, sagte sie entnervt und ließ sich von ihm zwischen den anderen Tänzern hindurch über die Fläche führen.  
Sie war nicht ganz bei der Sache und trat Tony wiederholt auf die Füße, der sich irgendwann seufzend wieder auf die Grundschritte beschränkte.  
„Zickt dein Freund wieder rum? Etwa weil du ihn nicht heiraten willst?“, fragte Tony bald beiläufig, während er einen sehnsüchtigen Blick hinüber zur Bar warf.   
Pepper hatte ihm für den gesamten Abend verboten zu trinken. Wahrscheinlich Phils Idee.  
„An deiner Stelle würde ich mir lieber Gedanken darüber machen, dass deine Freundin ‚rum zickt‘, weil sie dich nicht heiraten will“, erwiderte Helen bissig und schaute ihrerseits sehnsüchtig durch die großen, offenstehenden Flügeltüren hinaus in die herrlich ruhige Gartenanlage der Villa.  
„Touchèe“, murrte Tony und beide schwiegen eine Weile.  
„Denkst du“, fragte Helen ihren Onkel irgendwann nachdenklich, „wir beide sind anstrengend?“  
Tony wollte sofort etwas erwidern, hielt dann jedoch inne, klappte den Mund wieder zu und dachte kurz darüber nach.   
Schließlich sagte er missmutig:  
„Definiere ‚anstrengend‘.“


	24. Ihr macht es mir zu einfach.

Wieder im Stark Tower, im Fahrstuhl, hatte sich die Stimmung innerhalb der beiden Paare noch immer nicht gebessert.  
Wäre Helen nicht mit so hohen ethischen Ansprüchen an sich selbst erzogen worden, sie hätte schon längst den Gedanken, mit dem sie spielte, in die Tat umgesetzt und sich ihre Mutantenkräfte zunutze gemacht.   
Das Richtige zu tun konnte ja so mühsam sein.  
Der gesamte Abend war einfach nur anstrengend gewesen. Ach was, der ganze Tag war es.  
Während Tony und Helen abgekämpft an einer Wand des Aufzuges lehnten, führten Pepper und Steve gegenüber ein demonstrativ angeregtes Gespräch über die 30er Jahre Verfilmung von ‚Der Zauberer von Oz‘.  
Sie hatten sich allem Anschein nach gegen die beiden anderen verbündet.  
Tony und Helen tauschten einen verstohlenen Blick aus. Und dann noch einen.  
Endlich hielt der Fahrstuhl an und die vier stiegen aus.  
„Gute Nacht, Steve“, sagte Pepper strahlend und wandte sich ebenso gutgelaunt zu den beiden anderen „Helen, schlaf gut!“  
Tony hingegen wurde von ihr mit einem Blick bedacht, der ihm jede Illusion auf eine angenehme Nacht mit ihr zunichte machte.  
Dann wandte sie sich erhobenen Hauptes um und verschwand in Richtung des Schlafzimmers der beiden. Ohne ihn.  
„Ich werde dann jetzt auch schlafen gehen“, murmelte Steve.   
Helen machte schnell einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Wenn sie wollte, dass diese Beziehung funktionierte, sollte sie das öfter auch mal im übertragenen Sinne tun, dachte sie.  
„Soll…kann ich…“, fragte sie ihn leise und legte ihm leicht eine Hand auf den Arm. Er zog ihn weg.  
„Mach dir keine Umstände“, entgegnete er kühl, „es war ein langer Tag, genieße lieber deinen Schlaf. Gute Nacht.“  
Auch er drehte sich um und ließ sie auf dem Gang stehen.  
Ihren Schlaf genießen. Dieses unterschwellig Verletzende kannte sie bisher nicht von ihm.  
Loki schien kurz davor zu erreichen, was er wollte. Obwohl, was war es eigentlich genau, das er wollte?  
Tony räusperte sich und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
„Sag mal, machen wir zwei irgendetwas verkehrt?“, fragte er ehrlich irritiert.  
„Offenkundig“, grummelte Helen und pfriemelte sich einige Nadeln aus ihrer Hochsteckfrisur, die sie schon den ganzen Abend schmerzhaft in die Kopfhaut stachen, bis ihr das Haar wieder offen über die Schultern hing.  
Ihr Onkel stand mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Flur und schaute immer noch Pepper hinterher. Dann atmete er einmal tief und hörbar ein und wieder aus.  
„Trinkst du noch einen mit?“, fragte er.  
„Ich dachte schon, du würdest nicht mehr fragen“, sagte Helen und stöhnte.

Als sie gleichsam angeschlagen ins Wohnzimmer geschlurft kamen, trafen sie dort auf Bruce, der hochkonzentriert über ein paar dicken Büchern saß und sich hin und wieder Notizen machte.  
„Na, Dr. Jekyll?“, rief Tony quer durch den Raum, was Bruce zusammenzucken ließ, „wie geht es Mr. Hyde?“  
Bruce setzte seine Brille ab und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. Er hatte wohl doch noch eine als Ersatz für die gefunden, die Helen heute Morgen hatte fallen lassen.  
„Danke, mir geht es sehr gut. Und dem ‚Anderen‘ auch“, antwortete er etwas genervt, musste aber doch ein wenig lächeln.  
Helen hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit zur Bar begeben.   
Anders als ihr Onkel war sie zwar der Meinung, es gab nicht viele Anlässe die es rechtfertigten, allein um des Trinkens Willen zu trinken, aber dies hier war definitiv einer.  
„Nehmen Sie auch einen, Dr. Banner?“, fragte Helen, als sie Gläser von einem Regal nahm.  
„Nein danke, ich trinke eigentlich nie“, lehnte er ab und fügte erklärend hinzu, „es bekommt meiner besseren Hälfte nicht besonders.“  
Tony lachte schallend.  
„Sie schaffen es immer wieder, mich zu überraschen, Doc“, bemerkte er und macht eine abwehrende Geste hinüber zu Helen, die ihnen gerade etwas eingießen wollte.  
„Der gute Whisky?“, mutmaßte sie und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
„Der gute Whisky“, bestätigte er und ließ sich auf ein Sofa fallen, „heute Nacht auf jeden Fall der gute.“  
Helen stellte die ungenügende Flasche zurück ins Regal und betätigte den mehr oder weniger geheimen Schalter neben der Bar, der die eigentliche Bar öffnete.  
Ihr war es immer ein Rätsel gewesen, weshalb Tony überhaupt etwas in seiner Bar aufbewahrte, das er selbst als „nicht gut“ bezeichnete. Nicht, dass er es sich nicht hätte leisten können, von allem nur das Beste zu kaufen.  
Mit zwei gefüllten Gläsern in der Hand steuerte sie schließlich auf das Sofa zu, auf dem Tony saß, wobei sie den verhängnisvoll langen Saum ihres Kleides argwöhnisch im Blick behielt.   
Bruce stand seufzend von seinem Platz auf, streckte sich ausgiebig und setzte sich zu ihnen.  
„Nettes Kleid“, bemerkte er aufmunternd, nachdem er Helen eine Weile beobachtet hatte. Sie lächelte müde.  
Tony musterte sie, als fiele ihm ihre Garderobe erst jetzt auf.   
Er zuckte widerwillig mit den Schultern und brummte etwas vor sich hin.  
„Die Farbe gefällt mir nicht“, stellte er dann fest und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas.  
Helen schnaubte belustigt. Ihr auch nicht.  
Später in dieser Nacht, wälzte sie sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere. Selbst ihr Bett erschien ihr in dieser Nacht unwirtlich und kalt.   
Der Alkohol hatte kein Bisschen dazu beigetragen, ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Vielleicht hätte sie mehr trinken sollen.  
Inzwischen lag sie so lange wach, dass all ihre Ängste, ihre Verzweiflung und Sorgen einem einzigen Gefühl gewichen waren. Wut.  
Nicht Steve gegenüber, mittlerweile war sie sich sicher, sie hätte an seiner Stelle genauso auf Lokis Worte reagiert, wie er es getan hatte, was natürlich noch immer nicht sein Verhalten auf dem Ball rechtfertigte, sondern wahnsinnige Wut auf Loki, der im Begriff war, aus reiner Freude ihre engste Beziehung zu einem anderen Menschen zu zerstören, die sie jemals hatte. Von ihrem Onkel einmal abgesehen, aber das war etwas anderes.  
Irgendwann, fand sie der Schlaf doch.

Es war ein Wald, der um sie herum erst Formen und dann Farben annahm.   
Genau der ausschweifend schöne Märchenwald, den Loki schon einmal als Kulisse gewählt hatte, um ihren Hass auf ihn ein wenig zu dämpfen.   
Er dachte also, er habe etwas wiedergutzumachen. Interessant.  
Sie sah sich hektisch um, drehte sich einige Male um sich selbst und wartete nur darauf, ihrem Zorn endlich freien Lauf zu lassen.  
„Loki!“, schrie sie aufgebracht in den Wald hinein und scheuchte damit einige Singvögel auf, die sich neugierig auf den umliegenden Bäumen und Büschen niedergelassen hatten.  
„Ist es nicht immer schön, zu hören, dass man gebraucht wird“, bekam sie wenig später ausgelassen zur Antwort.  
Das selbstherrliche Lächeln war das erste, was sie aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, als sie sich langsam in die Richtung drehte, aus der seine Stimme kam.  
Er schien das mit dem Wiedergutmachen doch nicht allzu ernst zu meinen.  
„Selbstverständlich ist es das, gerade für jemanden wie dich, der sein ganzes Leben lang von niemandem gebraucht wurde. Und im Übrigen auch jetzt nicht wird“, erwiderte sie schneidend.   
Sie wollte ihn auf irgendeine Art verletzen, wenigstens ein winziges Bisschen Vergeltung für die, nun ja, Unannehmlichkeiten, die er ihr und Steve heute Morgen erst wieder bereitet hatte.  
Sie sah deutlich, dass sich bei dem was sie sagte, etwas in ihm regte. Dennoch zog er es vor, sie in seiner üblichen Manier zu ignorieren.  
„Ihr macht es mir zu einfach“, sagte er gelangweilt und stieß sich von der großen Eiche ab, an der er lehnte, „von dem Soldaten hatte ich nicht mehr erwartet, aber dass du nicht einmal dazu in der Lage bist, dir das Vertrauen des naivsten Menschen zu bewahren, der mir in meiner Zeit auf der Erde untergekommen ist, enttäuscht mich ein wenig.“  
„Träumst du eigentlich jede Nacht von deiner Familie, von deinem Bruder? Natürlich, wenn du dich nicht gerade in meine Träume flüchtest. Ob du dir je deine eigenen Schwächen eingestehen könntest, so wie du sie an anderen anprangerst?“, ging sie genauso wenig auf ihn ein.  
„Es ist sehr unterhaltsam, wie du dir deine Dankbarkeit mir gegenüber nicht eingestehen kannst und sie mit Wut verwechselt. Das ist Schwäche“, sagte er und schlenderte über die Lichtung, auf der sie standen.   
Es war der sanfte Gesang einiger Vögel und der herbe Duft der Gräser in der Luft zu vernehmen.  
„Verlegst du dich deshalb darauf, anderer Leute Beziehungen zu zerstören, weil du dir wenigstens da sicher sein kannst, nicht zu verlieren? Hast du so wenig Vertrauen in deinen eigenen Plan? Oder ist es am Ende gar nicht dein eigener Plan?“, spottete sie und war sehr angestrengt, ihren Zorn noch ein wenig zurückzuhalten, er würde es ihr nur als weitere Schwäche anlasten, „mit solch billigen Tricks, wie du sie gebrauchst, Misstrauen zwischen mir und Steve zu verbreiten ist jedenfalls relativ unsportlich. Da hatte ich meinerseits mehr von dir erwartet.“  
„Oh nein, das ist mein kleiner Zeitvertreib und ich hänge sehr daran. Es bereitet mir, ehrlich gesagt, große Freude dir dabei zuzusehen, wie du dich krümmst und windest und letztendlich doch jedes Mal erkennen musst, dass du mir hoffnungslos unterlegen bist“, erwiderte er seelenruhig, „überdies, unsportlich wäre es beispielsweise, würde ich den Bogenschützen eine plötzliche Affinität zu dir entwickeln lassen und dafür sorgen, dass sowohl der kleine Soldat als auch die schwarze Witwe euch in einer, nennen wir sie zweifelhaften, Situation überraschen. Das würde zwar denselben Zweck erfüllen, wäre aber bei Weitem zu einfach. Außerdem, es wäre sehr weit hergeholt und könnte wohlmöglich den Zustand des Bogenschützen verraten, würde er plötzlich Gefallen an dir finden. Er ist ein äußerst intelligenter Mann, wie ich festgestellt habe, seit er für mich arbeitet.“

Hatte Loki sie gerade auf subtile Art und Weise beleidigt?   
Wobei, so subtil war das gar nicht.  
Er hob seine feingliedrige Hand und eines der Rotkehlchen ließ sich auf selbiger nieder.  
Täuschte sich Helen, oder schaute sie der kleine Vogel mit einem, für ein Tier sehr untypischen, argwöhnischen Blick an?  
„Und Steve einzureden, ich könnte etwas anderes für dich empfinden als Hass und du etwas anderes mit mir tun, als mich zu quälen erscheint dir weniger weit hergeholt?“, fauchte sie und merkte, wie sie vor Wut zitterte.  
„Der Soldat jedenfalls glaubt fest daran, reicht das nicht?“, erwiderte er genüsslich und strich dem Vogel mit einem Finger über die rote Stelle an seiner Brust, „und ich habe dir allein heute zwei Mal das Leben gerettet. Vergiss nicht, wie das für ihn ausgesehen haben muss.“  
„Loki, wenn ich dich um eine einzige Sache bitten würde…“, begann sie angestrengt, etwas zu zögerlich und wurde sogleich von ihm unterbrochen.  
„An was würdest du gegebenenfalls appellieren, an meine Menschlichkeit, oder gar an meine Sympathien für dich?“, lachte er und hob eine geschwungene Augenbraue.  
„An deine herausragendste Eigenschaft natürlich, deinen Stolz“, erwiderte sie beherrscht und verdrehte leicht die Augen, „du hast Recht, wahrscheinlich werde ich diese Beziehung auch ohne dich nicht erhalten können, aber bitte, lass es mich versuchen. Ich gebe zu, dir unterlegen zu sein, gänzlich. Du kannst mit meinen Träumen weiter verfahren wie du willst, mit Clint, mit allem anderen. Aber höre auf Steve zu manipulieren.“  
Loki blickte interessiert auf.  
„Du bist nicht in der Position, Bedingungen zu stellen“, bemerkte er, aber beobachtete sie genau, „weshalb ist dir das so wichtig? Du hast dieses Verhältnis ohnehin erst begonnen, um mir zu beweisen, dass ich mit dem was ich über dich sagte im Unrecht sei. Wegen mir hast du dich überhaupt erst auf ihn eingelassen, erinnerst du dich?“  
Helen biss sich auf die Zunge. Wie so oft war etwas schmerzlich Wahres an dem, was er sagte.  
„Steve ist mir wichtig“, fing sie unschlüssig an und brachte das nächstbeste Argument, das ihr einfiel, „weil ich ihn liebe.“  
Das Rotkehlchen auf Lokis Hand flatterte nervös auf, erschreckt von seinem klangvollen Lachen.   
Er kam langsam auf sie zu und sie widerstand dem Drang, zurückzuweichen.  
„Schneekönigin, bitte. Mit wem denkst du, hast du es hier zu tun, dass du mir solch erdichtete Antworten vorsetzt?“, wies er sie zurecht, noch immer lachend „nun gut, geben wir einmal vor, ich glaube dir, würdest du dem Soldaten das gleiche sagen, wie mir gerade?“  
Helen senkte wütend den Blick. Sie hätte ihm im Affekt nicht solch eine Vorlage bieten dürfen.  
„Natürlich würdest du das nicht“, stellte Loki unbeteiligt fest, „weil du ihm nicht ins Gesicht lügen würdest.“  
Helen schnaufte trotzig, konnte jedoch schwerlich darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass Loki richtig lag.   
Dieser trat noch etwas näher, legte ihr seine kühle Hand in den Nacken und fuhr mit dem Daumen nachdenklich ihren Kieferknochen entlang.  
Wo er sie berührte, reagierte ihre Haut mit einer unverhältnismäßigen Gänsehaut.   
Mit einer unkontrollierten Bewegung entfernte sie seine Hand von ihrem Hals und erschauderte, gerade so, als habe sie eine Spinne von dort verscheucht.  
„Du machst es ihm wahrlich nicht leicht, habe ich Recht“, stellte er fest und ein kühles Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, „aber sag, und das frage ich aus purer Neugier, liegt der Soldat eigentlich falsch damit, dass er dich für frigide hält?“

Helens Hand zuckte augenblicklich und ihre Augen blitzten unbeherrscht.   
Ehe sie es selbst realisierte, hatte sie Loki eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst.  
Es war offenkundig, dass er die nötigen Reflexe besessen hätte, ihre Hand in der Bewegung aufzuhalten. Doch er hatte es zugelassen.  
Helen war wahrscheinlich mehr erschrocken über das, was sie getan hatte, als Loki, dessen ganzer Körper sich nun bedrohlich anzuspannen schien.   
Sie stolperte ängstlich einige Schritte rückwärts.  
Loki drehte langsam wieder seinen Kopf zu ihr, er verzog keine Miene.  
„Natürlich hat er unrecht damit, meine Amazone“, sagte er scharf und verschränkte gelassen die Arme vor der Brust, „aber das bleibt besser unser Geheimnis, nicht? Wir wollen uns doch nicht seiner Illusionen schuldig machen, du könntest es jemals mehr als nur tolerieren, wenn er dich anfasst.“  
Die Ohrfeige hatte nicht annähernd die befreiende Wirkung auf Helen gehabt, wie man vielleicht denken sollte. Loki vermochte es mit jeder Minute, die er mit ihr sprach, ihre Aggression noch zu steigern.  
Doch erst einmal hielt sie angemessenen Sicherheitsabstand zu dem Gott, dessen Blick sie zu durchbohren schien.  
„Gibt es nichts anderes mehr, über das du dich mit mir unterhalten willst?“, kam sie nicht drum hin, ihn zu provozieren, wenn auch leise, „oder muss ich erst Vermutungen anstellen, weshalb du dich dermaßen für mein Liebesleben interessierst?“  
„Wenn es etwas anderes in deinem beschränkten Geist gibt, als deine Unfähigkeit, Umgang mit anderen Menschen zu pflegen, über das es sich beizeiten zu reden lohnt, lass es mich wissen“, erwiderte er unbeeindruckt, mit etwas in der Stimme, das sie als dringende Warnung verstand.  
Ein äußerst wagemutiges Rotkehlchen ließ sich derweil auf der Schulter des Dunkelhaarigen nieder, der beiläufig seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, ohne Helen aus den Augen zu lassen.  
Zutraulich ließ sich der Vogel auf Lokis Hand vor dessen Gesicht führen, wo er von leuchtend grünen Augen eine Zeit lang wachsam gemustert wurde.  
Helen kam ihr unruhiger Atem viel zu laut vor und so hielt sie ihn sofort an, als sich Lokis Blick wieder von dem Rotkehlchen hob und sie fixierte.  
Kleine Eisblumen begannen sich am Gefieder des Tieres auszubreiten, welches einen schrillen Laut ausstieß.   
Etwas wie eine glasklare Eisskulptur fiel kurz darauf zu Boden und zersprang mit einem hohen klirren auf einem Stein in unzählige spitze Splitter.  
Der süße Gesang der übrigen Vögel erstarb.  
Helen sog scharf die Luft ein. Er brauchte ihr nicht noch zusätzlich mit Worten zu drohen, sie hatte ungeheure Angst vor der Gestalt, die ihr, ohne etwas Menschliches in den Zügen, gegenüber stand.  
„Da du offensichtlich nicht gewillt bist, weiter mit mir zu plaudern, lass uns mit dem Training fortfahren. Heute war das letzte Mal, dass ich dir dein Leben gerettet habe.“


	25. Du bluffst!

„Wieso hast du mich nicht längst umgebracht, du hättest dir eine Menge Mühe mit mir ersparen können“, sagte Helen leise.   
Das Letzte was sie im Augenblick wollte war, dass Loki wie angedroht eine weitere seiner zweifelhaften Trainingsmethoden an ihr ausprobierte.   
Nicht in der Stimmung, in der er gerade war. Sonst natürlich auch nicht, selbstredend.  
„Du hast diese Frage schon einmal gestellt“, bemerkte Loki mit einem interessierten Blitzen in den Augen, dessen Schwäche es offenkundig war, sich allzu gerne von der Aussicht auf einen Wortwechsel ablenken zu lassen, in welchem er mal wieder seine Überlegenheit demonstrieren konnte.  
„Du hattest mir keine gehaltvolle Antwort gegeben“, erwiderte sie und zwang sich, ihren Blick auf ihn zu fixieren und nicht hinunter zu den Eissplittern gleiten zu lassen, die kurz zuvor noch etwas Lebendiges gewesen waren.  
Weshalb, verdammt, erschütterte es sie dermaßen, dass Loki der Grausamkeit gerecht wurde, die man ihm nachsagte? Sie müsste es inzwischen besser wissen.  
„Du fragst dich also noch immer, weshalb ich dich Nacht für Nacht am Leben lasse?“, fragte er und schaute sie herausfordernd an, bis sie sich genötigt fühlte, überflüssigerweise zu nicken, „sagen wir, weil du es bist, Scheherazade.“  
Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich an die Geschichte zu erinnern.   
Scheherazade, die als Rahmenhandlung der Märchen aus 1001 Nacht einem persischen König zur Frau gegeben wurde, der die unschöne Angewohnheit besaß, aus lauter Misstrauen der Treue des weiblichen Geschlechtes gegenüber, jeden Tag eine neue Frau zu heiraten, die er am darauffolgenden Morgen töten ließ.   
Doch Scheherazade vermochte es, ihm jede Nacht derlei spannende Geschichten zu erzählen, dass es den König dazu veranlasste, beeindruckt von ihrer Klugheit, die Hinrichtung Nacht für Nacht aufzuschieben.  
So oder so ähnlich. Helen stöhnte genervt.  
„Das ist keine Antwort, Loki“, stellte sie ungeduldig fest, „wieder nur ein Märchen, wieder nur irgendein Name, den du mir gibst.“  
„Nicht irgendein Name“, bemerkte er, einer seiner Mundwinkel hob sich leicht.  
„Nicht mein Name“, entgegnete sie.  
„Ist es der Name, der dir gegeben wurde, der dich ausmacht, oder sind es die Namen, die du dir machst?“, sagte er und genoss es sichtlich, sie zu belehren.   
Sie runzelte die Stirn, ging im Kopf die Zeit durch, die sie Loki nun kannte.  
„Du hast mich noch nie bei meinem richtigen Namen genannt. Kein einziges Mal“, sagte sie langsam, mehr zu sich selbst.  
„Du siehst, in meiner Gegenwart machst du dir viele Namen“, erwiderte er.   
Hätte sie seinen gehässigen Gesichtsausdruck ignoriert, es hätte beinahe anerkennend geklungen.

„Heute also Scheherazade“, lenkte sie ein und sah sich verstohlen nach einer Sitzgelegenheit um. Es drohte ein langes Gespräch zu werden.   
Aber immer noch besser, als das, was Loki eigentlich mit ihr vorgehabt hatte.   
Sie merkte, wie ihre Wut auf ihn allmählich verrauchte. Seine Drohung hatte ihren Zweck erfüllt.  
„Du findest mich also unterhaltsam?“, fragte sie ihn misstrauisch.  
„Sehr“, antwortete er und ließ ein süffisantes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht Platz finden, „allerdings sind meine Möglichkeiten des Zeitvertreibes an diesem Ort reichlich beschränkt. Wahrscheinlich empfände ich ein asisches Gelage mit meinem teuren Bruder im Augenblick als ebenso unterhaltsam. Wobei, nein, selbst unter der quälendsten Langeweile könnte mich das nicht locken.“  
Nein, diese Wendung überraschte sie wenig, sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, mit den Augen zu rollen.   
Loki lenkte indes ihren Blick mit seinem auf die Stelle neben Helen, die sich recht verständnislos zur Seite wandte und ein winziges Bisschen zusammenzuckte, als sie dort im Moos einen Stuhl stehen sah.  
Nur widerstrebend ließ sie sich auf diesem nieder und verkniff sich jede Geste des Dankes.  
„Gern geschehen“, sagte Loki trocken, der es offensichtlich selbst vorzog, zu stehen.  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen.  
„Welche Namen gibt er dir?“, wollte Loki irgendwann wissen, klang allerdings mäßig interessiert.   
Sein herablassender Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er wieder von Steve sprach.  
Weshalb zeigte er so großes Interesse an ihrer Beziehung zu ihm?  
Doch sie traute sich nicht, ihn danach zu fragen. Er hatte sich eben erst wieder beruhigt.  
„Er nennt mich bei meinem richtigen Namen“, erwiderte Helen bissig, „er hat die nette Angewohnheit, nichts auf mich zu projizieren.“  
„Vielleicht sieht er aber auch einfach nichts in dir, kam dir der Gedanke jemals? Oder, viel schlimmer, er sieht jemand anderes in dir und ist sich dessen völlig bewusst. Er muss sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, wer du eigentlich bist“, behauptete Loki gehässig.  
Steve hatte sie im Gegensatz zu Loki tatsächlich nie anders als bei ihrem richtigen Namen genannt, aber was hieß das schon.   
Wollte sie allerdings, dass Loki dieses Gespräch weiterführte, sollte sie ihm den Gefallen tun und nachfragen.  
„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte sie widerwillig.  
„Sag mir nicht, du hast dich nie gefragt, weshalb er dir auf Anhieb so viel Gefallen abgewinnen konnte und all deine Unwahrheiten und deine abweisende Art so lange toleriert? Die einzige Erklärung dafür, die mir schlüssig erscheint ist, es geht ihm nicht um dich. Ging es nie. Du erinnerst ihn lediglich an jemanden, der ihm einmal viel bedeutet hat und aus reiner Nostalgie möchte er sich diese Erinnerung um jeden Preis bewahren“, breitete Loki ihr voll ironischer Theatralik seine Theorie aus, „was ist deine Erklärung für sein Verhalten?“  
Helen rümpfte die Nase.  
„Ehrlich, Loki, das ist dermaßen weit hergeholt, dass ich mich Frage, ob du dir überhaupt noch irgendwelche Mühe bei der Erfindung der Märchen gibst, die du mir weismachen willst. Du wirst schlampig. Du kannst nun wirklich nicht erwarten, dass ich auf diese wüste Theorie weiter eingehe“, spottete sie, „Steve ist sehr gut zu mir, das ist wahr, besser als ich es verdiene wahrscheinlich, aber das ist nun einmal seine Art.“  
Loki seufzte, viel zu siegessicher.   
Helen war inzwischen nur zu gespannt, wie er diese Dinge wieder so zu drehen vermochte, dass sie sich bald danach anhörten, als ergäben sie Sinn.

„Wenn eine Katze dir um die Beine streicht, wirst du das ebenfalls als liebevolle Geste missverstehen, obwohl sie lediglich sicherstellt, dass ihr Revier für jeden wahrnehmbar markiert ist?“, führte Loki eine seiner geliebten Metaphern zur Erklärung an, als spreche er mit einem kleinen Kind, das nicht verstanden hat, was er ihm erzählen wollte.  
Helen zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
„Das überzeugt mich nicht, du musst dir deutlich mehr Mühe geben, wenn du mich gegen ihn aufbringen willst. Wenn eines sicher ist, dann dass Steve mich nicht als sein Eigentum betrachtet, anders als du es beizeiten tust“, bemerkte sie entnervt und kontrollierte ihre Gesichtszüge, dass Loki den leisen Zweifel darauf nicht entdecken würde.  
Sein Lächeln machte sie mittlerweile nervös.   
Wusste er eventuell doch etwas, das sie nicht wusste?  
„Wirklich?“, lachte er, „habt ihr Menschen nicht die seltsame Angewohnheit, Dinge die euch gehören, mit eurem Namen zu versehen?“  
Helen schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, bis er mit der Hand nachlässig zu ihrem Hals deutete.  
Steves Kette. Sein Kompass mit seinen Initialen darauf.   
Aber das bewies noch immer nichts.  
„Es ist immer wieder beeindruckend, wie du Verbindungen herstellst, wo keine bestehen“, grummelte Helen, die es allmählich leid wurde, sich von Loki an der Nase herumführen zu lassen.   
Am Ende glaubte sie ihm vielleicht noch etwas von dem, was er sagte, wenn sie ihm weiter zuhörte. Nicht auszudenken.  
„Glaube, was dir beliebt. Ich kann dir lediglich Denkanstöße geben, die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Der Rest gebührt dir, ich schätze deinen Intellekt als ausreichend dafür ein“, sagte Loki ernst.  
Helen neigte den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Du erwartest doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir das glaube. Wieso um Himmels Willen solltest du so etwas Aufrichtiges für mich tun, mir die Wahrheit zeigen zu wollen? Wo liegt dein Vorteil?“  
Loki überlegte eine Weile und musterte sie mit gehobener Augenbraue.  
„Du kennst mich, ich muss immer im Mittelpunkt stehen, wie du selbst zu gerne betonst. Ich nehme mir in der Tat das Vorrecht heraus, im Zentrum deiner Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Denn wer soll mich sonst Nacht für Nacht unterhalten, Scheherazade?“, sagte er monoton, während er nicht länger sie, sondern den Wald um sie herum betrachtete, „und wenn dir einer Märchen erzählt, dann ich.“  
Helen war irritiert.   
Auf sehr eigentümliche Art und trotz seiner egozentrischen Anwandlungen klang es beinahe so, als läge ihm inzwischen etwas an ihr.   
Obwohl, letztlich war es wahrscheinlich doch eher so, wie er sagte.   
Loki war nichts anderes als ein trotziger, kleiner Junge, der sein liebstes Spielzeug mit niemandem zu teilen bereit war.   
Und wenn es einer beschädigen durfte, dann war er es.  
Das implizierte allerdings, dass an seinen Anschuldigungen Steve gegenüber etwas Wahres dran war. Sie schob den Gedanken schnell beiseite.  
Helen spürte, wie ihr Zorn auf Loki sie wieder einholte.  
Endlich bemerkte sie, was in all der Zeit für sie nicht ins Bild gepasst hatte.   
Weshalb es so schwierig war, Loki einzuschätzen und sie jedes Mal aufs Neue von seiner Grausamkeit überrascht wurde.  
„An deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig“, begann sie verächtlich und erhob sich langsam von dem Stuhl, den Loki ihr aus einem Moment der Höflichkeit heraus bereitgestellt hatte, „du erzählst mir zu viel von dir.“  
Loki lachte ungläubig.  
„Bitte, was verstehst du letztlich von dem, was ich sage?“, spottete er.  
„Du bist nichts anderes, als ein Spieler, ein Geschichtenerzähler. Du bist niemand, der eigenständig eine ganze Welt erobert. Deine zur Schau gestellte Langeweile und deine Grausamkeiten sollen nur darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass du niemals fähig sein wirst, über uns Menschen zu herrschen. Das weißt du genau, du wirst verlieren“, warf sie ihm schneidend entgegen, noch ehe sie richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Viele Momente lang herrschte eisiges Schweigen.  
Sie wusste, dass sie aus ihrer Position heraus, zu weit gegangen war.   
Nicht einmal sie konnte es sich erlauben, Lokis Stolz auf diese Art anzugreifen.  
Trotzdem konnte sie das Nächste nicht zurückhalten.  
„Für wen tust du das hier? Wessen wahnsinnigen Plan führst du hier aus?“, fragte sie ihn misstrauisch.   
Bisher war ihr nie der Gedanke gekommen, dies alles könne nicht allein Lokis Plan sein. Jedenfalls hatte sie nie selbst daran geglaubt.   
Doch nun erschien es ihr als einzig mögliche Erklärung für die Widersprüche, die seine Handlungen bereiteten.  
In seiner Reaktion glaubte sie Bestätigung für ihre Vermutung zu finden.  
Er schien vor Wut zu beben.  
„Wage es nicht“, zischte er bedrohlich, „du vergisst, wen du hier vor dir hast.“  
Er kam langsam über die Lichtung auf sie zu, während sich unter goldenem Hauch sein Helm auf seinem Kopf und sein Zepter in seiner Hand aus einem Schatten heraus materialisierten.  
Sie wich zurück.  
„Muss ich dich an den Respekt erinnern, den du mir schuldest? Meine Gefälligkeiten dir gegenüber haben dich übermütig werden lassen, muss ich dich daran erinnern, was ich bin?“, schrie er sie an. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte.  
„Spar dir deine Einschüchterungsmethoden“, fauchte sie, „ich weiß, dass du mir nichts tun wirst.“  
Er machte keine Anstalten, stehen zu bleiben, also wich sie weiter zurück. Es ließ sich doch nicht leugnen, dass sie Angst hatte.  
„Wieso läufst du weg, wenn du dir so sicher bist?“, sagte er leise, „du weißt, wie wenig ich es leiden kann, wenn du mich anlügst.“  
Helen merkte, wie sie inzwischen ebenfalls schneller lief und da sie sich rückwärts von ihm weg bewegte, sich immer wieder umschauen musste, um nicht gegen einen Baum zu stoßen.  
Das, was auf sie zukam hatte wenig Ähnlichkeit mit einem Wesen, das zu Mitleid fähig war.  
Was sie gesagt hatte, hatte ihn unzurechnungsfähig werden lassen. Bei ihm schien mehr als eine Sicherung durchgebrannt zu sein.  
Helen stieß mit einem Fuß gegen etwas Hartes, geriet ins Wanken und wandte sich vollständig nach hinten um zu sehen, was es war und dem Hindernis auszuweichen.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich endlich einmal tun, was du anscheinend von mir erwartest und dich tatsächlich umbringen. Allmählich wirst du mir lästig“, hörte sie seine gereizte Stimme nahe hinter sich.  
Augenblicklich wurde ihr bewusst, wie lebensmüde es war, Loki länger als nötig den Rücken zuzukehren.  
„Du bluffst!“, fuhr sie ihn mit zittriger Stimme an.  
Schnell drehte sie sich um und machte ruckartig einen Schritt auf ihn zu, entschlossen ihrem Instinkt entgegen darauf zu vertrauen, dass Loki ihr nichts antun würde.  
Im gleichen Augenblick trat dieser, weiterhin zu aufgebracht um sich zu beherrschen, ebenfalls ein Stück näher an sie heran.  
Es geschah zu schnell, als dass einer der beiden hätte reagieren können.  
Sie schnappte heftig nach Luft, als sie den Druck und etwas Kaltes an ihrer Haut spürte.  
Erst als Helen ungläubig an sich herunter schaute und die Spitze von Lokis Zepter etwas seitlich ihrer Magengegend versenkt sah, spürte sie die Andeutung eines stechenden Schmerzes.  
Doch nur einen Moment, dann wandelte sich der Schmerz in ein dumpfes Pochen.  
Lokis Gesicht wurde augenblicklich blasser, als es ohnehin schon war.  
Sofort war nichts mehr von seinem Zorn an ihm auszumachen, stattdessen machte sich Bestürzung auf seinen Zügen breit.

Langsam zog er das Zepter aus ihrer Seite und ließ es fallen.  
Sie starrte ihn nur an, hatte noch längst nicht realisiert, was gerade passierte.   
Aber es war ein Unfall, das war es doch? Loki hatte sie nicht verletzen wollen, oder?  
Der Schock verschob ihre Prioritäten, an die Gefahr, in der sie schwebte, verschwendete sie keinen Gedanken.  
Nicht eher, als dass Helens Beine unter ihr nachgaben, löste er sich endlich aus seiner starren Betroffenheit und fing sie geistesgegenwärtig auf.  
Langsam legte er sie auf dem Waldboden ab.  
Als er sich über sie beugte, hatte die Beherrschung bereits wieder sein Gesicht eingenommen.  
Neben dem überlauten Rauschen ihres Blutes in ihren Ohren war es schwierig, seine Stimme auszumachen.  
„Versuche nicht, dich zu bewegen“, wies er sie kalt zurecht, als ihre Hand reflexartig zu seiner zuckte, die sich vorsichtig über den tiefen Schnitt über ihrer Hüfte legte.  
Helen fiel es schwer zu atmen, ihr ganzer Körper wurde von einer unangenehmen Taubheit ausgefüllt, sie keuchte.  
„Fass mich nicht an“, flüsterte sie drohend.   
Obwohl sie kaum noch bei klarem Bewusstsein war, der Hass auf Loki, der in ihr aufflammte, war so allgegenwärtig, dass er ihr seine Berührung unerträglich machte.  
Langsam nahm er seine Hand weg, von der einige dunkle Tropfen aufs Moos fielen und in ihm versickerten. Sein Kiefer war aufs Äußerste angespannt.  
„Du bist nicht fähig, auf dich selbst aufzupassen, unbedeutend wie viel ich dir beibringe. Was tust du, wenn ich einmal nicht da bin“, sagte er viel zu ruhig, doch gleichzeitig vor Wut zitternd, während er dabei zusah, wie sie verblutete.  
Helen hustete trocken und schmeckte kurz darauf Blut.  
Der Dunkelhaarige hielt sich nicht länger an ihre Forderung und legte erneut seine Hände über ihre Wunde, doch ihre Umrisse verblassten bereits.  
„Wach nicht auf“, forderte er scharf und legte ihr nun eine Hand kühlend auf die Stirn, „wachst du auf, werde ich dir nicht mehr helfen können, hast du das verstanden? Diese Verletzung zu heilen benötigt Zeit.“  
Helen vernahm seine Worte nur noch von weit her, ihr war unglaublich schwindelig.  
Der Schock ließ nach und der Schmerz breitete sich wieder in ihr aus, sie wimmerte.  
„Helen, wach ja nicht auf, bleib bei mir“, war das Letzte, was sie von Loki vernahm.

Keuchend, nach Luft ringend, erwachte sie.  
Ihr ganzer Körper bebte, sie war fiebrig und ein einzelner Schmerzensschrei, der bald von einem erneuten Husten erstickt wurde, entfuhr ihr, ehe sie ganz das Bewusstsein verlor.  
Die weißen Laken um ihren Körper waren rot von all dem Blut.  
Nur wenige Zeit später wurde ihre Tür aufgerissen und jemand ging zielstrebig auf ihr Bett zu.  
Ohne einen Augenblick zu zögern, hatte Clint sie hochgehoben und aus dem Zimmer getragen.  
Mechanisch, mit viel zu blauen Augen.


	26. Granatapfelkerne.

„Mr. Stark, bei allem Respekt, das können Sie jetzt nicht ernst meinen“, knurrte Steve aufgebracht.  
„Selbstverständlich meine ich das ernst! Hätten Sie sich wegen der ganzen Heiratssache gestern Abend nicht so angestellt und wären die Nacht über bei ihr geblieben, hätten wir nicht so viel Zeit verloren!“, fuhr Tony ihn an.  
„Sie sind so was von unsachlich, Stark!“, beschwerte sich Steve.  
„Von wegen unsachlich, haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie viel Blut sie in der Zwischenzeit verloren hat? Meine Freundin will mich auch nicht heiraten und ich stelle mich längst nicht so an wie Sie, Captain!“, fauchte Tony den Blonden an, der schon seit einer Viertelstunde nervös vor dem Krankenzimmer auf und ab lief.   
Als die beiden nicht aufhören konnten zu streiten, hatte sie Dr. Banner unter lautstarkem Protest vor die Tür gesetzt.  
„Egal was ich tue, ich kann es Ihnen nicht Recht machen!“, zischte Steve wütend.  
„Gut erkannt“, grummelte Tony.  
„Sind Sie beide immer noch nicht fertig?“, bemerkte Natascha genervt, als sie mit Clint im Schlepptau aus dem Krankenzimmer kam, „hören Sie doch endlich auf, Sie waren die ganze Zeit noch keine Hilfe. Und es hätte viel schlimmer kommen können, wäre Agent Barton nicht so schnell bei ihr gewesen.“  
Dabei warf sie Clint einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick zu.  
„Ich war noch wach, habe sie schreien hören“, erklärte Clint knapp.   
Seine Augen hatten inzwischen beinahe wieder ihre normale Farbe angenommen.  
Nataschas Augen verengten sich, aber sie sagte nichts. Indes kam Thor um die Ecke gestürmt.  
„Wer? Was? Warum wurde ich nicht geweckt?“, rief Thor und blickte sich etwas orientierungslos in der Runde um.  
Tony war schon im Begriff, den sichtlich mitgenommenen Steve endlich in Ruhe zu lassen und stattdessen auf Thor loszugehen, dem er noch um einiges besser die Schuld für das geben konnte, was passiert war.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, wir hatten etwas Angst, Stark würde Sie umbringen, wenn er Sie sieht“, sagte Natascha sarkastisch, gab Tony dringlich zu verstehen, er solle sich gefälligst zurückhalten und pustete sich gereizt eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
Tony schnaubte schlechtgelaunt und wechselte sich nun mit Steve mit dem Hin und Herlaufen ab.  
Einen Augenblick überlegte Thor und brummte, dann war er anscheinend zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er soeben beleidigt worden war und regte sich dementsprechend auf.  
„Das soll er erst einmal versuchen!“, donnerte Thor und schob sich ambitioniert die Ärmel seines weißen Shirts hoch.   
Steve war es, der einschritt und den Gott mit einer Hand an der Schulter aufhielt.  
„Das wäre unfair, Thor, er hat nicht mal seinen Anzug an“, seufzte er und nickte Tony versöhnend zu, „nebenbei bemerkt, er hat allen Grund, sich aufzuregen.“  
Thor warf Tony einen fragenden Blick zu. Der zuckte zerknirscht mit den Schultern.  
„Was hat mein Bruder getan?“, fragte Thor angespannt, der allmählich verstand.  
„Dein werter Bruder ist dafür verantwortlich, dass meine Nichte mit einer riesigen Stichwunde dort drin liegt. Bewusstlos. Schon wieder“, blaffte Tony.

„Noch wissen wir überhaupt nicht, was passiert ist“, mischte sich Natascha beschwichtigend ein.  
„Natürlich wissen wir das, oder bin ich der Einzige hier, der sich die Wunde einmal angesehen hat?“, keifte Tony, blickte sich ungeduldig in der Runde um und begann gelangweilt zu erklären, „sie stammt doch eindeutig von Lokis albernem Zepter, die Form ist unverkennbar. Sauberer Schnitt, offensichtlich spitz zulaufend, leicht gebogen, der Durchmesser stimmt…“  
Da kam Bruce aus dem Krankenzimmer, der bis eben geholfen hatte, Helens Verletzung zu versorgen.  
„Hält Stark sich wieder für Sherlock Holmes?“, scherzte er und setzte seine Brille ab.  
„Ich habe seine Akte gelesen, das geht in Ordnung“, antwortete Natascha schmunzelnd.  
„Könnten Sie aufhören, Witze zu reißen! Wir haben hier einen Notfall“, motzte Tony, woraufhin ihm Bruce beruhigend auf die Schulter klopfte.  
„Helen geht es gut, den Umständen entsprechend. Der Blutverlust hat sie sehr geschwächt, aber es wurden keine Organe verletzt“, sagte er und gähnte, „sie steht unter starken Schmerzmitteln und wird frühestens morgen Mittag wieder aufwachen. Wir sollten alle wieder schlafen gehen, ich glaube, das können wir alle gebrauchen.“  
Die beiden Agenten ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihren Zimmern, wobei Natascha Clint keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.  
Auch Thor drehte sich verstimmt um und murmelte etwas von Adoptionen und Bilgenschweinen.  
„Tony. Steve“, forderte Bruce die beiden Verbliebenen auf, die keine Anstalten machten, sich zu entfernen, „Sie beide auch.“  
„Ich bin immerhin ihr…“, riefen Tony und Steve störrisch im Chor, brachen an der gleichen Stelle unschlüssig ab und musterten sich gegenseitig.  
„Tony, Sie sind nicht ihr Vater, und Steve, Sie werden sie nicht heiraten. Alte Geschichte“, bemerkte Bruce abgespannt, „für mich als Helens Arzt sieht das schwer danach aus, als hätte keiner von Ihnen momentan etwas da drin zu suchen. Tun Sie mir und vor allem Helen den Gefallen und gehen Sie ins Bett, sie braucht ihre Ruhe.“  
Missmutig aber immerhin ein wenig schuldbewusst schauten sich die Angesprochenen an. Trotzdem, keiner wollte als erster nachgeben.  
„Muss ich erst wütend werden?“, drohte Bruce und trommelte mit den Fingern überreizt auf seinem Oberschenkel.  
Steve wandte sich leise zu Tony.  
„Mr. Stark, wir sollten wirklich…“, sagte er, doch Tony unterbrach ihn.  
„Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe, Rogers!“, fuhr er den Blonden an und wandte sich zu Bruce, „und den nächsten der mir sagt, ich solle mich beruhigen, schmeiße ich höchst persönlich aus dem Tower! Das ist nämlich immer noch mein Haus! Das letzte Mal, als Loki seine Finger im Spiel hatte, hat es drei Tage gedauert, bis Helen wieder aufgewacht ist. Vielleicht erinnern Sie sich, Doc!“  
Dann verließ er vor, zugegeben, etwas gespielter Wut schnaubend den Gang.  
Steve sah ihm geknickt nach, nickte Dr. Banner noch einmal zu und verschwand ebenfalls.  
„Selbst in Kalkutta war Krankenversorgung nicht so anstrengend“, seufzte Bruce, setzte seine Brille wieder auf und machte sich seinerseits auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

Helen wachte auf, weil sie fror.   
Träge öffnete sie die Augen und setzte sich auf, was ihr Körper ihr sehr übel nahm.   
Kurz aber heftig schmerzte die Wunde in ihrer Magengegend, dann spürte sie, wie verlangsamt ihre Reaktion darauf war und wie vernebelt sie ihre Umgebung wahrnahm.   
Was hatten sie ihr bloß für Schmerzmittel gegeben?  
Sie musste in einem der Krankenzimmer sein, das Bett, in dem sie lag, war verdächtig unbequem, die Beleuchtung sehr spärlich und dennoch…  
Ihren verspäteten Reflex des Aufschreis hielt sie gerade noch zurück, nachdem sie seine grünen Augen in der Dunkelheit ausgemacht hatte.  
„Du“, zischte Helen aggressiv und hatte große Mühe, sich durch den Medikamentenrausch hindurch zu konzentrieren, „bringst mich beinahe um, zufällig schon das dritte Mal innerhalb 24 Stunden, und hast tatsächlich die Nerven hier aufzukreuzen, während sich sämtliche Avengers quasi im Nebenraum aufhalten?“  
Loki trat schweigend aus dem Schatten und setzte sich langsam zu ihr auf die Bettkante.  
Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte gereizt, als sie merkte, wie Loki ihre Decke zurückschlug, was sie noch mehr frieren ließ, und vorsichtig das Hemd über ihrer Seite hochschob.  
Es kam ihr bereits vor wie einstudiertes Prozedere, als sie wütend schnaubte, seine Hand aufhielt und bereits im Begriff war ihm zu sagen, er solle unter keinen Umständen auch nur auf die Idee kommen, sie anzufassen.  
Loki war es, der sich nicht ans Protokoll hielt und ohne ein zynisches Wort ihre Hand sanft von seinem Handgelenk löste und mit dem Daumen beruhigend über deren Innenfläche fuhr.   
Noch ehe sie sich echauffieren konnte, brachte sie sein allzu ernster und müder Blick zum Schweigen.  
Er spielte nicht. Wenigstens für diesen einen Augenblick nicht.  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich darauf einlassen konnte, aber erst einmal ließ sie ihn weitermachen und beobachtete argwöhnisch, wie Loki ihren Verband löste und eine Hand über den langen Schnitt darunter legte, der bereits genäht worden war.  
Angenehme Wärme breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus und ein laues Fächeln in ihrem Magen.  
„Das hier ändert nicht das Geringste“, sagte sie leise, wagte es aber nicht ihn anzusehen.  
Sie hörte ihn geräuschvoll ausatmen und schaute verstohlen zu ihrer Verletzung, von der er seine Hand wieder weggenommen hatte und die bereits fast vollständig verheilt war.   
Fast. Eine feine aber deutlich sichtbare Narbe war geblieben. Solche Fehler unterliefen ihm für gewöhnlich nicht, es sei denn, er wollte es so.  
„Wofür ist die Narbe? Denkst du, ich bräuchte auch noch ein Souvenir deines Wahnsinns?“, fauchte sie, musste sich aber eingestehen, wie viel besser sie sich nach Lokis Eingriff nun fühlte.  
„Sie ist dafür gedacht, dass niemand auf die Idee kommt, ich hätte dies hier aus reiner Herzensgüte getan. Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren“, antwortete Loki.   
Ihr Blick blieb an den Schatten hängen, die in seinen eingefallenen Wangen lagen und wanderte zu denen, die sich in seiner Nasenfalte sammelten als er den Kopf senkte um sie unter seinen Augenbrauen hinweg zu mustern.  
„Herzensgüte", wiederholte sie kritisch, "keine Sorge, kein Gedanke läge den Menschen ferner, die dich kennen. Ich bezweifle sogar beizeiten, dass du überhaupt ein Herz hast.“

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und in seine Nasenwurzel grub sich eine senkrechte Falte.  
Er packte grob ihr Handgelenk und war zu stark, als dass sie es ihm hätte entreißen können, auch wenn sie es trotz besseren Wissens versuchte.   
Stattdessen zog er sie etwas zu sich hin, dass sie vor ihm auf dem Bett kniete.  
Er führte ihre Hand an seine Brust und platzierte sie, mit seiner Hand über ihrer, an der Stelle unter der sein Herz schlug.   
Sie spürte es deutlich, kräftig, regelmäßig.  
Betroffen machte sie einen halbherzigen Versuch, sich aus Lokis Griff zu befreien, was ihn zu einem milden Lächeln veranlasste.   
Sie wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab, beschämt.  
Sich vorzustellen, Loki sei weder menschlich noch sterblich, machte es ihr für gewöhnlich einfacher, Distanz zu seinem Wahnsinn zu wahren.  
Er lehnte sich wieder zurück, ließ ihre Hand los und stand von ihrem Bett auf.   
Versunken lief er einige Zeit im Zimmer auf und ab, ohne sie weiter zu beachten.   
Etwas war anders als sonst, dachte Helen, während sie ihre eine Hand verkrampfte, gegen deren Innenfläche sie noch immer sein Herz schlagen spürte, wie ein Echo.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das alles hier noch unter Kontrolle hast?“, fragte Helen vorsichtig, die sich mit Lokis Verhalten so gar nicht wohlfühlte, „Ich meine, du bildest mich seit Wochen aus, verschwendest enorm viel Zeit mit mir...gehst dabei so ungeschickt vor, dass du mir allein heute ganze drei Mal das Leben retten musstest, drohst mir erst letztens noch an, bald meine Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen und hast es bis heute nicht getan. Sicher, dass du nicht allmählich den Überblick verlierst?“  
Er drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und ging wieder auf sie zu.  
„Fragst du mich das, weil du um dein eigenes Wohlergehen fürchtest, oder sorgst du dich gar um mich?“, erwiderte er nüchtern.   
Keine Spur der Provokation, keine Häme, kein Sarkasmus.  
Sein unverdorbenes Interesse machte es ihr schwer, mit üblichem Spott und üblicher Kälte zu reagieren.  
„Wenn du immer noch darauf setzt, ich würde eine emotionale Bindung zu dir aufbauen und mich auf deine Seite schlagen, muss ich dich enttäuschen“, gab sie ihr Bestes, ungerührt zu tun.   
Er machte sie nervös, seine Unberechenbarkeit jagte ihr Angst ein. Sie hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl, ihn einschätzen zu können.  
„Sicher, dass du noch keinen Granatapfel gekostet hast, Persephone? Nicht einen Kern?“, bemerkte er gereizt, schien sich doch wieder auf ihr übliches Geplänkel einzulassen.   
Er setzte sich wieder zu ihr, dieses Mal auf die andere Seite des Bettes.  
Lokis Analogien wenigstens waren Territorium, in dem sie sich inzwischen auskannte.  
„Legst du es denn darauf an, Hades, dass ich bis in alle Ewigkeit bei dir bleiben muss?“, spottete sie und hob herausfordernd die Augenbrauen.  
Befangen spürte sie plötzlich Lokis Hand in ihrem Rücken und sah ihn sich abrupt zu ihr hinunter beugen.   
Viel zu nah vor ihrem erschrockenen Gesicht hielt er jäh inne.   
Sie wich ihm nicht aus, auch wenn seine Nähe Übelkeit in ihr auslöste.  
Sie konnte nicht so reagieren, wie sie es sonst getan hätte, weil er sich nicht so verhielt, wie er es sonst tat.   
Vielleicht lag es auch schlicht an den Schmerzmitteln, dass sie ihn das Folgende entscheiden lassen würde.  
Gerade war ihr das Risiko einerlei, solange sie nur weiter zusehen konnte, ob Loki den Schachzug, denn nichts anderes war dies sicherlich, den er hier ankündigte, auch ausführte.  
Er tat es nicht, schien sich gerade noch eines Besseren zu besinnen.  
Loki lachte leise auf und schloss die Augen, als müsse er sich einen Augenblick sammeln.  
Als er das nächste sagte, konnte sie seinen Atem bei jedem einzelnen seiner Worte auf ihren Lippen spüren. Es ließ sie erzittern.  
„Ist es nicht ein Glück, dass wir beide Menschen sind, die nicht um alles in der Welt etwas derart Unüberlegtes tun würden?“, sagte er weich, lächelnd und entfernte sich wieder ein Stück von ihr.

Helen drehte wütend ihr Gesicht zur Seite als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie Loki einen Moment zuvor tatsächlich hätte tun lassen und wie viel zu schnell ihr Puls dabei gegen ihren Hals schlug.  
„Wenn du nicht hier bist, um dich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass mir der kleine Unfall mit deinem Zepter heute Nacht beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte, wäre es besser, wenn du jetzt von hier verschwindest“, sagte sie schneidend und lehnte sich gegen die Hand an ihrem Rücken, die sie noch immer zu nahe bei ihm behielt.  
Loki zog es vor, vielsagend nichts zu sagen.  
„Du wirst dich nicht dafür entschuldigen, habe ich Recht?“, versuchte sie die ihr unangenehme Stille zu übertönen.  
Er lächelte kühl und senkte langsam den Kopf zu ihrem Hals hinab, was sie den Atem anhalten ließ.   
Es war eine beinahe demütige Geste, als er einen flüchtigen Kuss auf ihrem Schlüsselbein platzierte, der ihre Haut kaum berührte.  
Sie dachte, dass sie etwas dazu zu denken habe, aber weiter als bis zu dieser überflüssigen Erkenntnis dachte sie nicht mehr.  
Helen wagte es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, als er sich wieder aufrichtete, sie schlug ihre nieder.  
Mit einer fließenden Bewegung stand Loki auf und durchquerte den Raum in Richtung der Tür.   
Sie bezweifelte zwar, dass er vorhatte, diese auch zu benutzen, aber um seinen Aufbruch anzukündigen, tat es seine Wirkung.  
„Ich habe dir etwas dagelassen“, bemerkte er beiläufig, als sei es ihm gerade erst wieder eingefallen, „etwas, das eventuell ausgleicht, dass ich nicht immer zugegen sein werde, wenn du durch deine Unvorsichtigkeit erneut dein Leben aufs Spiel setzt. Also behandle es gut und versuche nicht, es loszuwerden. Königin der Unterwelt oder nicht, du wirst es ohnehin nicht los.“  
Mit diesen Worten, deren Ton wieder der kalte und herablassende war, den sie von ihm gewohnt war, kam er noch einmal zu ihr und berührte kurz mit zwei Fingern ihre Schläfe.  
„Bis dahin, ruhe dich aus.“  
Helen sank, wieder einmal einem von Lokis Zauberkunststücken ausgeliefert, zurück in die Kissen und fiel sofort in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf, der es ihr wenigstens für einige Stunden ersparte, über das nachzudenken, was soeben geschehen war.


	27. Hamlet, der große Däne.

Helen gähnte und streckte sich ausgiebig als sie wieder aufwachte und sich so ausgeschlafen und entspannt fühlte, wie lange nicht.   
Entspannt jedenfalls, bis sich ihr urplötzlich unvermutete Bilder von Loki ins Gedächtnis drängten, die sie nicht recht einordnen konnte.   
Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf und jammerte ein wenig, als sie sich dabei böse den Nacken verrenkte.  
Sie suchte ihre Seite ab, doch da war tatsächlich, bis auf eine feine Narbe, nichts mehr von einer Verletzung zu sehen.  
Demnach war das, an was sie sich gerade erinnerte, kein Traum gewesen.   
Obwohl das in Anbetracht der allgemeinen Umstände natürlich eine sehr unglückliche Formulierung war. Sie hatte es sich nicht eingebildet, so könnte man es sagen, er war wirklich bei ihr gewesen.  
Kurz schloss sie die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren, riss sie aber schnell wieder auf, als sich ein Bild in ihrem Kopf breit machte, auf welchem Loki ihr entschieden und auf eine unbestreitbar bestimmte Art zu nahe kam.  
Sie schüttelte sich, als friere sie.  
Sicherlich hatte es sich nicht annähernd so abgespielt, wie sie nun glaubte, sich daran zu erinnern. Die Medikamente mussten ihrem Verstand ganz schön zugesetzt haben.   
Der Loki, den sie kannte, verhielt sich nicht so.   
Und wenn er es doch getan hatte, dann sollte sie alles daran setzen, es so schnell wie möglich zu verdrängen.   
Sie würde es ihm nicht so einfach machen, sie erneut zu manipulieren.   
Schon gar nicht auf diese neue distanzlose, zudringliche und anmaßende Weise.  
Was glaubte er eigentlich, wer er war?  
Ein Gott, ja, das war wohl wahr. Trotzdem gab ihm das nicht die Berechtigung, derart respektlos mit ihr umzuspringen.  
Langsam schlug sie die Decke beiseite und ließ ihre Beine über die Bettkante baumeln.  
War tatsächlich niemand hier, um auf sie aufzupassen?   
Nun gut, die Avengers hatten genügend andere Probleme.  
Helen ging etwas wackelig aus dem Krankenzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr eigenes.   
Sie wollte sich dringend umziehen, an ihrem Hemd klebte an einigen Stellen getrocknetes Blut. Ihr wurde ein wenig übel.  
Auch auf den Fluren begegnete sie niemandem.  
Ungeduldig riss sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf, ging hinein und auf der Stelle rückwärts wieder hinaus.   
Die Tür hinter sich schloss sie sorgfältig.  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und massierte sich die Schläfen.  
Vielleicht träumte sie doch? Oder sie erlitt endlich den lange erwarteten Nervenzusammenbruch.  
Sie atmete einmal tief durch, öffnete wieder ihre Tür und ging vorsichtig ein Stück in ihr Zimmer.   
Lange betrachtete sie ungläubig, was sie dort vorfand.  
Hades, Persephone, Königin der Unterwelt…  
Loki hatte seine Geschichte von letzter Nacht nicht ohne Berechnung gewählt, natürlich nicht.  
„Bitte nicht“, stöhnte sie und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, „das ist jetzt hoffentlich ein schlechter Scherz!“  
Vor ihrem Bett saß ein vorfreudig winselnder Höllenhund.

Gut, er sah nicht ganz nach einem Zerberus aus, eher wie eine zu groß geratene, dänische Dogge, aber Helen war sich sicher, dass es das hellgraue Leittier war, welches Loki ihr in ihren Träumen schon auf den Hals gehetzt hatte.  
Als das Ungetüm Anstalten machte, schwanzwedelnd auf sie zuzulaufen, überwand Helen endlich ihre Perplexität.  
„Um Himmels Willen, bleib bloß wo du bist! Platz!“, fuhr sie den Hund panisch an, welcher aufs Wort gehorchte.   
Nun lag er vor ihr auf dem Boden, hatte seinen Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten, welche diesen Namen nicht verdienten und eher als Pranken bezeichnet werden mussten, gelegt und schaute sie mit großen Augen an.   
Nicht mit Höllenhund-typischen weißen, sondern mit unglaublich grünen Augen.  
Loki war so ein selbstherrliches Arschloch, ging es Helen durch den Kopf, während ihr ein pergamentener Umschlag auf ihrem Kopfkissen ins Auge fiel.  
„Bleib. Bleib da“, wies sie den Hund nervös an, als sie über ihn stieg, nach dem Briefumschlag fischte und eine Karte herauszog, auf der mit länglicher, schlanker Schrift folgendes geschrieben stand:

>Helena, meine Liebe,  
deinem allgemeinen Unvermögen und meinem Mangel an Zeit geschuldet, überlasse ich dir einen der Zerberusse.   
Mein bescheidener Zauber vermag es zwar, die Menschen davon abzuhalten, ihn als solchen zu erkennen, aber selbst vergiss nie, was er ist.  
Er wird dir nicht von der Seite weichen, dir allerdings in dem Maße gehorsam sein, wie   
es mir angebracht erschien.  
Ich wage zu hoffen, er gefällt dir noch ebenso, wie damals in deinen Träumen.  
In steter Erinnerung an unsere gemeinsamen Nächte,  
Loki<

Helen drehte sich der Magen um.   
Sie war so unsagbar angewidert von seinem blasierten Gehabe.  
Sie hätte sich am liebsten für den kurzen Moment nach dem Aufwachen geohrfeigt, in dem sie ihren Hass auf Loki mit Sympathie verwechselt hatte.   
Zornig warf sie einen abschätzigen Blick zu dem Hund zu ihren Füßen, der nicht damit aufhören wollte, zu hecheln.  
„Helen? Helen bist du hier?“  
Es war Steves aufgeregte Stimme, die sie draußen auf dem Gang immer näher kommen hörte.  
Oh Gott, doch nicht jetzt, dachte Helen und stöhnte erneut.  
Schnell überflog sie noch einmal die Karte.   
Bei den letzten Worten und deren dreister Zweideutigkeit stieg ihr die Röte ins Gesicht.   
Wenn Steve das las, brauchte sie sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machen, ihn davon überzeugen zu wollen, er habe nicht den geringsten Grund zur Eifersucht.  
Na, wenigstens würde er sie dann sicher nicht mehr heiraten wollen, überlegte sie bitter.  
Schnell schob sie die Karte unter ihr Kopfkissen und stürmte zur Tür, wobei sie über den Hund stolperte und leise fluchte.  
Sie riss die Tür auf, zwängte sich durch einen kleinen Spalt nach draußen, um Steve den Blick ins Innere des Zimmers zu verwehren, und schloss sie schnell hinter sich wieder.  
„Was machst du hier? Du solltest auf der Krankenstation sein, Helen, du bist schwer verletzt!“, sagte Steve außer sich, geradezu wütend.  
„So schlimm ist es nicht“, sagte sie beschwichtigend und hob ihr Hemd an, dass Steve die vollends verheilte Wunde sehen konnte.  
Fassungslos schaute er sie an und wollte gerade, wie zur Vergewisserung, die Stelle an ihrem Bauch berühren, als sie das Hemd schon wieder losließ und ein Stück zurückging.   
Steve spannte merklich den Kiefer an.  
„War er das?“, fragte er gereizt und schnaufte.  
„Ich denke schon. Ich war nicht bei Bewusstsein“, log sie und biss sich gleich danach auf die Zunge. Damit sollte sie gar nicht erst anfangen.   
Auch wenn es ihr immer unbestreitbar Genugtuung verschaffte, Lokis Behauptungen zu widerlegen.   
Selbst wenn es sich um die handelte, sie könne Steve nicht ins Gesicht lügen. Offenkundig konnte sie es leider sehr wohl.  
Der Blonde schien sich derweil arg zusammenreißen zu müssen.   
„Wenigstens hatte er den Anstand, das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen“, murrte er, deutete auf ihre Seite und seufzte, „Hauptsache, dir geht es gut. Aber was ist eigentlich passiert? Wenn er es war, der dich verletzt hat, ist er endgültig zu weit gegangen!“  
Helen nickte schnell, wenn auch wenig überzeugend.  
„Mir geht es gut. Es war eher ein Unfall“, sagte sie, war in Gedanken allerdings fieberhaft damit beschäftigt, was sie bloß mit dem Höllenhund in ihrem Schlafzimmer anstellen sollte.  
„Ein Unfall also? Ich frage dich lieber ein anderes Mal danach. Aber du hättest nicht einfach aus dem Krankenzimmer verschwinden dürfen, du glaubst nicht, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe. Und dein Onkel erst“, sagte er vorwurfsvoll und streichelte ihr sachte über den Arm.  
„Es war ja keiner von euch da, als ich aufgewacht bin“, murmelte sie und versuchte, nicht allzu genervt zu klingen.  
„Bitte lass uns nicht streiten. Nicht schon wieder“, sagte er besänftigend und strich ihr behutsam eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr, „gestern Abend habe ich überreagiert, dafür muss ich mich entschuldigen. Vergiss bitte, was ich über das Heiraten gesagt habe.“  
Sollte sie wirklich etwas vergessen, das ihm offensichtlich so am Herzen lag?  
Nun, wenn er sie darum bat, dachte sie und musste lächeln.   
Loki hatte mit allem so Unrecht, was ihre Beziehung betraf, er war einfach nur ein überzeugender Lügner.   
Steve war perfekt und sie wusste das sehr wohl zu schätzen.

Als Reaktion auf ihr Lächeln, drückte dieser sie ein wenig gegen die Tür in ihrem Rücken und küsste sie einnehmend, was sie überrascht aber bereitwillig erwiderte.  
Dass er dabei fordernd mit einer Hand über die bloße Haut an ihrem Rücken fuhr und bald ungewohnt impulsiv mit den Lippen ihren Hals hinabwanderte, war eine ungeahnt neue Seite an ihm.  
Durchaus im positiven Sinne. Auch wenn sie erst einmal damit beschäftigt war, ihren üblichen Reflex auf so viel Nähe zu unterdrücken und sich lieber darauf zu konzentrieren, was Steve ihr tatsächlich für ein wohliges Gefühl von Sicherheit bereitete.  
Als er sich jedoch ihrem Schlüsselbein näherte, durchzuckte es Helen geradezu und sie wich ihm beinahe fluchtartig aus.   
Mit einer Hand an seiner Brust hielt sie ihn ein Stückchen von sich weg.  
„Nacken verrenkt“, erklärte sie schnell, „tut höllisch weh.“  
Steve schaute ein wenig misstrauisch, ließ aber von ihr ab und warf einen kurzen Blick den Gang hinunter.  
„Wir sollten den anderen Bescheid sagen, wie gesagt, dein Onkel macht sich Sorgen“, räusperte er sich und legte die Hand an die Türklinke neben ihr, „aber zieh dich vorher noch um.“  
Helen hielt schnell die Tür zu.  
„Steve“, begann sie gequält, „da ist noch etwas.“  
„Was? In deinem Zimmer?“, fragte er verwirrt.  
„Genau da“, bestätigte sie widerwillig und sah Steve belustigt die Augenbrauen heben.  
„Mach’s nicht so spannend“, forderte er und legte seine andere Hand wieder an ihre Hüfte.  
„Versprich mir, dich nicht aufzuregen, ja?“, bat sie ihn eindringlich, da sie schon ahnte, wie wenig begeistert er von Lokis kleinem Geschenk sein würde.  
„Natürlich, wieso sollte ich mich denn aufregen…“, sagte er, als sei es das Abwegigste, was er seit langem gehört habe.

Und wie Steve sich aufregte.  
Aber jetzt saß er überaus verstimmt und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen neben ihr auf dem Sofa und bedachte den riesigen Hund, der unpassender Weise äußerst gut aufgelegt neben selbigem saß, mit bösen Blicken.  
Sie hatten Krisensitzung einberufen und nachdem die erste Verwunderung über Helens fabelhaften Gesundheitszustand besprochen und überwunden worden war, saßen nun auch die übrigen Avengers im Kreis um den Couchtisch und starrten den Hund an.   
Sie schwiegen.  
Neben einem taktlos unbeteiligten Clint saß Natascha und drehte sich mit schief gelegtem Kopf eine Locke um ihren Finger, daneben ein leicht amüsierter Bruce und Thor, der immer wieder entsetzt von Helen zu dem Hund und wieder zurück schaute.   
Tony hatte sich auf den Schock erst einmal ein Glas Whisky gegönnt. Selbstverständlich den guten.  
Wahrscheinlich hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, hätte der verdammte Köter nicht so laut gehechelt.  
„Ist das die späte Rache dafür, dass ich dir früher nie ein Haustier erlaubt habe?“, brach Tony das Schweigen, ohne seinen Blick von dem Tier zu wenden.  
„Du weißt genau, wie sehr ich Hunde hasse“, erinnerte ihn Helen.  
„Und was macht ‚das da‘ dann hier?“, fragte er weiter und deutete nachlässig auf die Dogge.  
„Ja, was glaubst du denn wer borniert und scheinbar leider auch gerissen genug ist, hier mir nichts, dir nichts hereinzuspazieren und dieses Vieh dazulassen?“, erwiderte sie ungeduldig.  
„Loki“, beantwortete Natascha an Tonys Stelle. Steve versteifte sich, als der Name fiel.  
„Und wieso genau, tut er das? Hat unser Lieblingsgott, nichts für Ungut, Thor, etwa nichts Besseres zu tun?“, fragte Bruce, der der Situation als einziger eine gewisse Komik abgewinnen konnte und sich ein Lächeln verkniff.  
„Offensichtlich nicht“, entgegnete Helen gereizt und entschied sich dafür, lieber nur die halbe Wahrheit zu sagen, was den Zerberus betraf, „wahrscheinlich aus schlichter Freude daran, mich zu nerven. Beziehungsweise uns.“  
„Loki macht sich über uns lustig“, bemerkte Tony und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, „das ist ja mal ganz was Neues. Dieses Ungetüm bleibt also hier und wir können nichts dagegen tun, liege ich da richtig?“  
Helen nickte und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Steve und der Hund sich inzwischen ein erbittertes Blickduell lieferten.   
Der Hund erhob sich und begann damit, Steve bedrohlich anzuknurren.  
„Bist du wohl ruhig! Sitz!“, zischte Helen.   
Der Hund tat wie ihm geheißen und verlegte sich wieder aufs Hecheln.  
„Du solltest ihn nicht so ansehen, das regt ihn nur unnötig auf“, sagte sie leise zu Steve, der trotzig mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Fällt mir ehrlich gesagt schwer, Rücksicht auf ihn zu nehmen“, erwiderte er beleidigt und warf dem Hund einen weiteren vernichtenden Blick zu, als dieser sofort wieder mit gefletschten und äußerst beeindruckenden Zähnen zu knurren begann, als Steve Helen einen Arm um die Schulter legen wollte.  
„Herrgott, Helen, pfeiff diesen Hund zurück!“, sagte er überreizt.  
„Halt die Klappe“, befahl sie dem Hund fahrig und es herrschte wieder Ruhe.

„Wieso hört er eigentlich so hervorragend auf dich?“, fragte Natascha gewohnt misstrauisch.  
„Ist sone Mutantensache, glaub ich“, nuschelte Helen in der Hoffnung, die Agentin würde nicht weiter nachfragen und ließ sich etwas tiefer in Steves Arm sinken, den er todesmutig trotz der Drohungen des Höllenhundes inzwischen um sie gelegt hatte.  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie wieder.  
„Ich habe noch nie eine so große dänische Dogge gesehen“, stellte Bruce irgendwann fasziniert fest, „und die helle, blau-graue Nuancierung des Fells ist sehr außergewöhnlich! Beeindruckend.“  
„Geht so“, grummelte Steve.  
„Ich finde, er sollte Fluffy heißen“, sagte Natascha und streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus, die sich inzwischen, ähnlich wie Bruce, eher über die Situation amüsierte.  
„Fluffy, der Zerberus. Witzig“, bemerkte Helen, lachte nervös und fügte schnell hinzu, „aber leider hat er keine drei Köpfe, also nächster Vorschlag.“  
Thor schaute Helen eindringlich und mit stark zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.   
Gerade so als wisse er ganz genau, dass sie das gleiche wusste, was er wusste.   
Wusste Thor also, was da tatsächlich in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf den Teppich sabberte?  
„Ich werde ihn Hamlet nennen“, gab Tony nach einiger Zeit bekannt und grinste selbstzufrieden.  
„Hamlet, erntshaft?“, fragte Helen skeptisch, „der große, dänische Prinz?“  
„Wie originell“, bemerkte Bruce schmunzelnd.   
Steve rümpfte lediglich die Nase.  
„Solange der Köter unter meinem Dach wohnt, bestimme ich auch, wie er heißt!“, sagte Tony bockig, „Agent Barton, sagen Sie doch auch mal was. Sie haben die ganze Zeit noch nichts gesagt, dabei sind Sie doch heute mein Held des Tages!“  
„Ich“, begann Clint etwas verdutzt, „mag Hunde.“  
„Ach ja? Seit wann denn das?“, sagte Natascha spitz und schüttelte ihr Haar.  
Und Helen dachte, die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Steve sei seltsam…  
„Hamlet also“, seufzte Helen, „dann hätten wir das ja geklärt.“  
„Gut, für mich sieht es danach aus, als wären wir hier fertig. Helen geht es wieder gut, auch wenn sie uns nicht sagen will, was genau das für ein Unfall mit Lokis Zepter war, der gruselige Hund wohnt jetzt hier und ich für meinen Teil, gehe wieder an die Arbeit“, schloss Natascha die Krisensitzung und stand auf, „kommst du, Clint?“  
Die beiden verließen das Wohnzimmer.  
Als sich auch die Übrigen auf den Weg machten, hielt Thor Helen am Arm auf und zog sie ein Stück beiseite.  
„Wir beide müssen uns unterhalten“, raunte er verschwörerisch, „aber nicht jetzt.“  
Dann schaute er erst sie vielsagend an und anschließend langsam von rechts nach links, ehe er ihr auf die Schulter klopfte und verschwand.  
Helen schaute ihm leicht irritiert hinterher. Eine genaue Zeitangabe zum Beispiel wäre durchaus hilfreich gewesen.

„Was wollte er?“, flüsterte Steve ihr ins Ohr, der plötzlich hinter ihr stand und die Arme um ihre Taille schlang.  
„Bin mir nicht sicher“, log sie schon wieder und gab Loki die Schuld dafür.  
Was hätte sie im Allgemeinen auch sagen sollen?  
Dass Loki ihr einen Höllenhund zur Seite stellte, da er nicht wollte, dass ihr etwas zustieß? Weil er sich wohlmöglich um sie sorgte?  
„Hm“, machte Steve nur und drehte sie zu sich herum.  
Helen lächelte und legte die Arme um seinen Hals.   
Er erwiderte das Lächeln und registrierte ihre ungewohnt entgegenkommenden Gesten dankbar, während sie die Vertrautheit des Kusses genoss, in den er sie zog.  
Ein plötzliches, höllisch lautes Bellen ließ die beiden dermaßen zusammenfahren, dass Helen Steve vor Schreck etwas zu heftig in die Unterlippe biss und er sie auf der Stelle und äußerst unsanft losließ.  
„Oh, ich sehe, ihr beiden habt schon einen Anstandswauwau“, bemerkte Tony gutgelaunt, der das Paar bisher wieder einmal eher skeptisch beobachtet hatte, „dann kann ich ja gehen.“  
Helen warf ihrem Onkel einen bösen Blick zu und wandte sich entschuldigend an Steve, der sich mürrisch die Unterlippe hielt.  
„Ich werde ihm das abgewöhnen, versprochen“, sagte sie schnell, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen bei Steves Anblick nicht gänzlich verkneifen.  
„Wem? Dem Hund, oder deinem Onkel?“, grummelte der Blonde.  
„Wenn möglich beiden?“, versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.  
Da streckte Tony doch nochmal seinen Kopf zur Tür rein.  
„Sag mal, Helen, Schatz, schläft Hamlet eigentlich bei dir im Zimmer?“, fragte er sehr erheitert, mit einem eindeutigen Seitenblick auf Steve, woraufhin sie widerwillig mit den Schultern zuckte und genervt die Augen verdrehte.   
„Gefällt mir“, sagte Tony zufrieden nickend und verschwand wieder.   
Man hörte ihn noch lange draußen auf dem Gang lachen.  
„So wie es aussieht“, begann Helen seufzend, „wohl eher noch dem Hund, als meinem Onkel.“


	28. Cold as ice.

Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Lokis kleiner Verschleierungszauber bei Thor als Gott keine Wirkung zeigte und er den Höllenhund demnach als einziger so sah, wie er wirklich war.   
Loki wusste das ganz genau und Helen wäre ihm am liebsten an die Kehle gesprungen, als sie merkte, dass er ebenfalls ganz genau wusste, dass die Loyalität seines Bruders zu ihm noch immer groß genug war, um ihn nicht zu verpfeifen.  
Aber er war ja leider nicht da.   
Wobei ‚leider‘ in Bezug auf Lokis Abwesenheit wohlgemerkt auf ewig das falsche Wort bleiben würde. Dieser elende Feigling.  
Thor hatte Helen also am nächsten Morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe aus dem Bett geholt und aufs Dach gelotst, wobei er sich auf dem Weg dorthin vor jeder Ecke einmal umschaute und sich andauernd zu ihr umdrehte, um sie zurechtzuweisen, gefälligst leiser zu laufen.  
„Hast du ernsthaft Angst, man könnte uns zusammen sehen?“, fragte Helen genervt, als sie die Wendeltreppe zum Dach hinaufstiegen, „findest du das nicht ein ganz klein wenig albern?“  
Thor drehte sich würdevoll zu ihr herum und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wie auch immer“, murmelte sie und verzog das Gesicht, als ihr die kalte Morgenluft entgegenschlug, „wir hätten uns zwar genauso gut ins Wohnzimmer setzen und bei einem heißen Kaffee darüber reden können, aber mir soll‘s Recht sein.“  
Heißer Kaffee, dachte sie sehnsüchtig und ließ sich von Thor überflüssigerweise die letzten Stufen ins Freie helfen.   
Was Höflichkeit betraf, war der Gott noch anstrengender als Steve.  
„Angelegenheiten, die meinen Bruder betreffen, sind nicht für Plaudereien bei Kaffee bestimmt“, sagte Thor ernst und schaute sie prüfend an, „mir war, als seist du die einzige hier, die das versteht.“  
Er meinte es wirklich todernst, das ganze hier.   
Und der Hund war jetzt wirklich nicht das Schlimmste, was Loki in letzter Zeit fabriziert hatte.  
„Du kannst ihn also sehen, den Zerberus, nicht die Dogge“, begann Helen vorsichtig, nicht sicher, worauf dieses Gespräch eigentlich hinauslaufen würde.   
Sie fragte sich in dem Zusammenhang, warum Thor scheinbar nicht in der Lage war, zu durchschauen, was sein Bruder mit Clint angestellt hatte.   
Oder wusste er es am Ende doch und bewahrte einfach Stillschweigen darüber, genau wie sie?  
„Du weißt also, was er ist“, erwiderte Thor auf die gleiche Weise.  
„Loki hat es mir gesagt, ja“, lenkte sie ein und musste lange darauf warten, bis er fortfuhr.  
„Wieso?“, fragte er plötzlich. Es klang, wie ein nicht zu unterdrückender Impuls, sie das zu fragen.  
„Wieso was?“, entgegnete sie angespannt und versuchte seinem achtsamen Blick nicht auszuweichen.   
Er überlegte lange und schien dann seine ursprüngliche Taktik zu verwerfen.  
„Ich schlage dir einen Handel vor“, begann er und betrachtete nicht länger Helen, sondern die Stadt unter ihnen, „kein Wort von dir zu den anderen darüber, was der Hund in Wirklichkeit ist und keine Fragen von mir, die deine Beziehung zu meinem Bruder betreffen.“

Das war sein Vorschlag?   
Sie entschied sich, ihm nicht zu sagen, dass den anderen von dem Höllenhund in ihrem Haus zu erzählen ohnehin das Letzte gewesen war, was sie im Augenblick zu tun gedachte.  
Eine andere Sache störte sie viel mehr.  
„Ich stehe nicht, nicht in irgendeiner Weise zu deinem Bruder, die sich als ‚Beziehung‘ bezeichnen ließe“, versuchte sie ihn zu berichtigen.  
„Würdest du das nicht, wärest du längst nicht mehr am Leben“, stellte er fest.  
„Ich arbeite nicht für ihn, wenn du das meinst. Ich bin immer noch auf eurer Seite, wie oft muss ich das noch versichern?“, sagte sie wütender.  
„Er schenkt dir einen Zerberus, etwas sehr wertvolles“, bemerkte Thor in einem Tonfall, der zwar nahelegte, dass er ihr nicht etwa misstraute, aber auf etwas anderes anspielte.  
Sie schnaubte.  
„Als Geschenk würde ich das jetzt nicht bezeichnen“, murmelte sie gereizt.  
Thor schaute sie beinahe mitleidig mit seinen tiefblauen Augen an, die immer eine ähnlich aufrichtig wohlwollende Grundhaltung ausstrahlten, wie die von Steve.  
„Nach allem, was er dir angetan hat, willst du also tatsächlich weiterhin deinen Kopf für ihn hinhalten?“, ignorierte sie seinen besorgten Blick und überspielte, wie unangenehm es ihr war, mit ihm über Loki zu sprechen.  
Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Thor der einzige war, dem sie nichts über ihn vorlügen konnte.  
„Nach allem, was er dir angetan hat, errötest du tatsächlich, wenn ich Vermutungen darüber anstelle, wie du zu ihm stehst?“, stellte Thor fest und lächelte gequält.  
Helen hielt inne und legte die Stirn in Falten. Sicherlich war sie nicht rot geworden.   
Trotzdem hätte sie jetzt gerne einen Spiegel gehabt.  
Sie räusperte sich.  
„Schön, denk doch was du willst. Mit dem Deal bin ich einverstanden, vorausgesetzt du hältst dich ab sofort an deinen Teil der Abmachung und mit deinen Vermutungen in Zukunft zurück. Unterstell mir nie wieder etwas vergleichbar Widerwärtiges, dein Bruder ist ein Mörder, ein Psychopath und gemeingefährlich. Der einzige, der das nicht wahrhaben will, bist du“, sagte sie härter als gewollt und merkte erst im Nachhinein, wie sehr sie den Gott damit verletzt hatte.  
Sie wollte sich gerade entschuldigen, als Thor beherrscht seine Hand ausstreckte, um ihre Abmachung zu besiegeln. Sie schlug halbherzig ein.  
Er hatte sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt, er schien wütend, als er noch einmal stehen blieb und sich halb zu ihr herumdrehte.  
„Mich führst du damit nicht in die Irre, Mädchen, doch Steven Rogers hat diese Eiseskälte nicht verdient. Du verletzt ihn damit, aber das weißt du gewiss bereits. Ich jedenfalls verstehe nun endlich, was meinen Bruder an dir interessiert. Du passt zu ihm“, sagte er leise und es klang traurig.  
Es war die reinste Beleidigung.   
Ganz zu schweigen davon, passte niemand zu Loki. Die meiste Zeit passte er ja nicht einmal zu sich selbst.  
„Was du gerade tust, verstößt gegen die Abmachung“, erwiderte sie nüchtern und fluchte innerlich über sich, weil sie genau das tat, was Thor eben gerade über sie gesagt hatte. Sie gab sich eiskalt.  
Aber sie war zu Recht, fand sie, sauer, dass er es sich herausnahm über etwas zu sprechen, wovon er offensichtlich keine Ahnung hatte.  
Es würde das letzte Mal für lange Zeit sein, dass Helen und Thor überhaupt miteinander sprachen.

Nach Abschluss ihres Paktes waren sie schweigend zum Frühstück ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, wo sie Tony vorfanden, der zu dieser frühen Stunde schon einen Haufen junger SHIELD Agenten in Ausbildung herumscheuchte.  
„Helen, gut dass du kommst“, sagte Tony gestresst als er sie hereinkommen sah und stieg über einige leere Konservendosen und große Beutel, die auf dem Boden verteilt waren, „Hamlet will nicht fressen!“  
Hamlet seinerseits saß, nein, thronte inmitten einer Heerschar von gefüllten Futternäpfen und würdigte keinen davon auch nur eines Blickes.  
Hatte sie den Hund nicht in ihr Zimmer eingesperrt, als sie selbiges verlassen hatte?  
„Ja, der arme Hund. Am Ende müssen wir ihn noch einschläfern“, murmelte Steve hoffnungsfroh, der bereits am Tisch saß und das ganze Theater sehr kritisch beobachtete.  
Er erntete sowohl von Helen als auch von Tony einen strafenden Blick.  
„Ich habe schon alles versucht: Nassfutter, Trockenfutter, biologisch, mit Gemüse oder ohne, normale Fleischsorten und exotische…“, fuhr Tony besorgt fort und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.  
„Haben Sie es schon mit rohem Fleisch probiert?“, schlug Thor angespannt vor und wechselte mit Helen einen sehr kurzen Blick. Sie schluckte.  
„Ehm, nein. Habe ich noch nicht“, sagte Tony nachdenklich, wandte sich zackig zu der Herde Agenten und klatschte dynamisch in die Hände, „na los, ihr habt gehört was der Gott gesagt hat! Besorgt mir Fleisch!“  
„Weiß Agent Coulson, dass du sein Sicherheitspersonal Hundefutter kaufen schickst?“, wandte Helen müde ein. Tony winkte ab.  
Sie ließ sich missmutig auf den Stuhl neben Steve fallen und dachte darüber nach, wie Loki es immer wieder fertig brachte, der Grund dafür zu sein, dass sie es sich mit den Avengers verscherzte.  
Eigentlich hatte sie Thor immer sehr gerne gemocht, aber auf Gegenseitigkeit schien das jetzt wohl nicht mehr zu beruhen.  
Geistesabwesend wehrte sie eine Hand ab, die sich gerade an die Stelle an ihrem Schlüsselbein legen wollte, die sie noch immer zu sehr mit Lokis letztem Manöver verband. Lokis berechnender und leider dennoch verwirrender Kuss. Wieder einmal erschauderte sie bei dem Gedanken daran.   
Thor hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr sie seinen Bruder und dessen manipulative Art hasste, sonst würde er ihr nicht so etwas unterstellen.  
Steves leise Stimme holte sie zurück in die Realität.  
„Weichst du mir aus?“, fragte er ehrlich verdutzt und einmal mehr ehrlich verletzt, „ich dachte, darüber wären wir hinaus?“  
Natürlich war es seine Hand gewesen. Er schaffte es aber auch immer, die falschen Gesten zu wählen.  
Helen schreckte geradezu auf.  
„Ja, sind wir! Sind wir!“, sagte sie schnell, „ich war gerade mit den Gedanken woanders, tut mir leid.“  
Zur Versicherung beugte sie sich zu ihm, um ihn zu küssen, sah aber aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Thor sie über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg unverhohlen beobachtete und ließ es bleiben.  
Nun war sie sich selbst sicher, dass sie rot wurde, allerdings eher vor Zorn.  
Warum dachten alle, sich in ihre Beziehung zu Steve einmischen zu müssen?  
Sie wusste selbst, dass er zu gut für sie war, man musste sie nicht auch noch ständig daran erinnern.  
Sie räusperte sich und strich Steve stattdessen kurz über den Arm, ehe sie vom Tisch aufstand.  
Thor fing ihren Blick auf und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Sollte das tadelnd aussehen?  
„Ich glaube, ich habe doch keinen Hunger. Wir sehen uns später“, murmelte sie zu Steve und verließ niedergeschlagen den Raum.  
Tony, der noch nie ein besonderes Gespür für Situationen hatte, rief ihr noch gespielt aufgebracht hinterher.  
„Ja, lass mich nur allein mit dem Köter! Ich kümmere mich schon um ihn, mach ich gerne!“, sagte er sarkastisch und wirkte trotzdem ein wenig enttäuscht, als sich der große Hund augenblicklich in Bewegung setzte und aus dem Wohnzimmer trottete.  
„Oder so, geh du am besten auch noch, lasst mich hier alle stehen! Aber wenn du doch Hunger kriegst, komm ja nicht zu mir! Ich bin hier so was von fertig“, rief er Hamlet beleidigt hinterher.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass Tony den Hund bereits ins Herz geschlossen hatte.  
Bald hatte dieser Helen eingeholt und stupste sie mit seiner triefend feuchten Schnauze an der Hand an.  
Sie warf ihm einen entnervten Blick zu.  
Wie sehr sie Loki doch hasste. Und Hunde.

Helen wünschte sich, der Tag würde schneller zu Ende gehen, als er es tat.  
Sie schlenderte durch den Stark Tower und versuchte, sich von dem Gespräch mit Thor abzulenken, das ihr wahrlich schwer im Magen lag.   
Den riesigen Hund immer im Schlepptau.  
Bei Tonys Werkstatt angekommen, dröhnte ihr bereits vor der Tür Musik entgegen. Allerdings nicht die übliche, die sie von ihrem Onkel gewohnt war.  
Dieser führte gerade eine angeregte Auseinandersetzung mit einem seiner Roboter.   
Sie hatte sich immer schon über diesen Tick gewundert, schließlich war es seine eigene Schuld, wenn seine Maschinen nicht richtig funktionierten.  
Aber wehe dem, der ihn darauf hinwies.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach zu viele Jahre seines Lebens allein in seinen Werkstätten verbracht, sich mit Maschinen zu unterhalten, war da noch das geringste Übel.  
Immer noch missgelaunt lehnte sie sich an eine Arbeitsfläche und wartete darauf, dass ihr Onkel sie bemerkte.   
Hamlet legte sich ihr vor die Füße und knurrte leise, es war ihm verständlicherweise viel zu laut hier.  
Inzwischen hatte sie auch das Lied erkannt, das aus den Lautsprechern tönte. Sie rümpfte angewidert die Nase.  
>…you’re as cold as ice, you’re willing to sacrifice our love…<  
Wenn Tony das hörte, war das eher ein schlechtes Zeichen.  
„Foreigner?“, versuchte sie den Lärm zu übertönen, „ist das dein Ernst?“  
Er drehte sich überrascht herum und wirkte ertappt.   
Trotzig verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und machte keine Anstalten, die Musik leiser zu machen.  
„Wieso nicht?“, rief er zickig und verpasste dem Roboter, mit dem er sich eben noch gestritten hatte, einen Tritt, als dieser ihm weiterhin im Weg stand.  
„Weil es ‚Foreigner‘ ist?“, sagte sie langsam und erinnerte sich an die unzähligen lehrreichen Vorträge über Ansehen genießende Musik, die ihr Onkel ihr als Kind gehalten hatte.   
Und das hier war definitiv nicht darunter gewesen.  
>…you never take advice, someday you’ll pay the price, I know…<  
Sie musterte ihren Onkel eine Zeit lang, bis ihr ein naheliegender Verdacht kam.  
„Ich habe Pepper hier lang nicht mehr gesehen“, begann sie scheinheilig, „ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?“  
Er hielt inne, lehnte sich ebenfalls an einen Tisch und schaute Helen giftig an.  
„Jarvis, mach die Musik leiser“, grummelte er.  
„Mit dem größten Vergnügen“, antwortete der Computer und die Lautstärke wurde endlich erträglich, „wenn ich mir die Bemerkung gestatten darf, Sir, ich stimme mit Miss Starks Meinung zu eben thematisierter Band überein. Soll ich nicht lieber etwas anderes abspielen?“  
„Habt ihr etwa beide nichts Besseres zu tun, als euch über meine Musik auszulassen?“, fragte Tony zähneknirschend und Helen musste lächeln.  
Es war ihr immer schwer gefallen, sich daran zu erinnern, dass Jarvis nur eine künstlich erzeugte Persönlichkeit besaß. Tony hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
>…you’re throwing away a fortune in feelings, but someday you’ll pay…<  
„Also, was ist mit Pepper?“, fragte Helen noch einmal geduldig.  
„Was soll mit ihr sein. Alles bestens“, antwortete Tony schlechtgelaunt, während er an einer Zange in seiner Hand herumspielte, „meine Freundin will mich zwar nicht heiraten, mit der Begründung, dass ‚ich zu sehr ich‘ sei, aber das kommt bestimmt alle Tage vor. Nichts Besonderes.“  
Da hatten sie und Steve sich im Gegensatz ja schon richtig erwachsen verhalten, als sie das Thema besprochen hatten.   
Na ja, Steve hatte es ihr zuliebe unter den Tisch fallen lassen, aber sie schätzte, das war schon in Ordnung so.  
„Darum geht es immer noch?“, sagte Helen und seufzte.   
Ob gerade sie in der Sache der beste Berater war?  
„Natürlich geht es darum. Pepper ist immer noch sauer, weil ich sie mit dem Heiraten einfach so überfallen habe, es ihrer Meinung nach aber nicht ernst genug meine“, murrte Tony und fuchtelte mit den Händen herum, „was wollt ihr Frauen denn noch? Ich meine, ich liebe sie und will sie heiraten, was soll ich daran nicht ernst genug meinen?“

Helen kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.  
„Ich glaube“, begann sie langsam und suchte nach möglichst neutralen Worten, „Pepper wäre es lieber, wenn du sie aus den Gründen heiraten wollen würdest, aus denen Steve sich beispielsweise wünscht, zu heiraten.“  
Gut, es war ihr offiziell misslungen.   
Steve miteinzubringen, wenn sie mit ihrem Onkel sprach, war immer eine schlechte Idee.  
„Aha. Und was für Gründe wären das?“, fragte Tony, wie zu erwarten eingeschnappt.  
„Dieser ganze Kram mit ewiger Treue, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, eine Familie gründen und Kinder kriegen eben…“, versuchte sie das Gespräch zu retten, war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass es dafür schon zu spät war.  
„Aha. Unser ‚Gewinner der Herzen‘ hat mit dir also schon über Familienplanung gesprochen, interessant. Ich hoffe, du willst wenigstens vorher noch studieren“, schlussfolgerte Tony grimmig.  
„Lenk nicht ab. Und, nein, hat er nicht“, erwiderte sie hastig, „was ich sagen will, die beiden sind eher so die…klassischen Typen. Vielleicht etwas altmodisch. Ich verstehe, was du meinst, in solchen Dingen sind wir uns eben recht ähnlich, aber Pepper versteht es vielleicht nicht so ohne weiteres. Hast du mal versucht, ihr zu erklären, dass du sie nicht weniger liebst, nur weil du noch nicht weißt, ob du Kinder und all das haben willst?“  
Tony hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich weiß, dass sie mit Abstand das Beste in meinem ganzen beschissenen Leben ist, abgesehen von dir natürlich, und ich nie wieder eine andere Frau finden werde, die, na du weißt schon. All dieses sentimentale Zeug halt. Wenn ihr das nicht reicht, soll sie doch den Captain heiraten“, sagte er und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn die ganze Sache emotional in Beschlag nahm.  
Er war ja so stur, dachte Helen. Aber so offen war er selten gewesen, wenn es um seine Gefühle ging.  
Sie seufzte tief, musste aber dennoch grinsen.  
„Sie würde sich langweilen. Sie ist so an all deine anstrengenden Eigenheiten gewöhnt, sie kann gar nicht mehr ohne, glaub mir. Die Herausforderung, weißt du? Bitte rede nochmal mit ihr“, sagte sie versöhnlich und rang Tony damit tatsächlich ein Lächeln ab.  
„Ist gut“, stöhnte er und musste sich tatsächlich erst wieder dazu durchringen, das nächste auch noch zu sagen, „danke.“  
Sie nickte nur und stieß sich von der Arbeitsplatte ab.  
„Helen?“, hielt er sie noch einmal zurück, als sie schon fast zur Tür raus war, „langweilst du dich?“  
Sie blieb widerwillig stehen.   
Wieso. Wieso mussten sich immer alle einmischen.  
„Rogers, Steve meine ich, langweilt er dich?“, hakte Tony ungewohnt aufmerksam nach, als sie nicht direkt antwortete.  
“Nein, natürlich tut er das nicht”, sagte sie mechanisch und hatte wieder ihr Gespräch mit Thor im Kopf.  
>…you know that you are as cold as ice to me…<  
Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihrem Onkel um.  
„Steve ist wahrscheinlich das Beste, was mir überhaupt passieren konnte. Bei meinem verkorksten Verhältnis zu Menschen im Allgemeinen. Ich weiß, dass ich schwerlich jemals wieder jemanden vergleichbaren finden werde“, sagte sie und realisierte erst während sie es sagte, dass es wohlmöglich die Wahrheit war.


	29. Bis mir schlecht wird.

Loki ließ sich die ganzen folgenden Tage nicht blicken und das war gut so.   
Helen konnte eine Pause von ihm und vor allem ihre nächtliche Ruhe wahrlich gebrauchen.  
Mit Steve verstand sie sich blendend wie nie und wenn sie sich stritten, dann war auch das in Ordnung. Irgendwie.  
„Dieses Ding ist kein Hund, sondern ein gottverdammtes Pferd!“, beklagte sich Steve eines Nachmittags, als sie im Wohnzimmer saßen und Hamlet sitzend die ausreichende Größe erreichte, die es benötigte, um ihm auf die Tastatur seines Laptops zu sabbern, „und zwar ein trojanisches!“  
Steve schaute den Hund strafend an und dieser knurrte dermaßen diabolisch, wie es wohl nur einem Zerberus möglich war.   
Der Blonde zuckte kaum merklich zusammen.  
„Fängst du schon wieder damit an?“, stöhnte Helen von der Couch aus und legte ‚die Rückkehr des Königs‘ beiseite, „du bist nur eingeschnappt, weil es doch ein Wesen auf diesem Planeten gibt, das dich nicht leiden kann. Abgesehen von meinem Onkel. Ach ja, und lass dir aus eigener Erfahrung sagen, fang lieber gar nicht erst damit an, etwas auf Lokis Geschichten zu geben.“  
„Soll ich so etwas hier etwa ignorieren? Hm?“, fragte er verstimmt, setzte sich mit gebührlichem Abstand zu Hamlet neben Helen auf das Sofa und stellte ihr den Laptop auf den Schoß, an dem er bis eben beschäftigt gewesen war.   
Es hatte zwar einige Zeit gedauert, bis Steve mit Computern umgehen konnte, aber seitdem googlelte er alles, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war.  
Verständlich, er hatte immerhin 70 Jahre an Informationen aufzuholen.  
„Da, die erste Zeile“, erklärte er ihr, nachdem er die Seite eines namenhaften Onlinelexikons geöffnet und ‚Menelaos‘ in die Suchzeile eingegeben hatte.  
Helen rollte mit den Augen, begann aber zu lesen, wie befohlen.  
Sie schaute mit großen Augen auf den Eintrag, dann musternd zu Steve und wieder auf den Eintrag.  
Ein erheiterter Ausdruck schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.  
>Menelaos (griechisch Μενέλαος und Μενέλεως – „Volksführer”, lat. 'Menelaus', mitunter Beiname ξανθὸς – „der Blonde“) <  
Steve sah sie erwartungsvoll, geradezu triumphierend an.  
„Also“, begann Helen langsam und bemühte sich nach Kräften, nicht zu lachen, „das mit dem ‚Volksführer‘ würde ich einfach mal als Kompliment werten. Außerdem stimmt es.“  
„Das ist es ja, es stimmt!“, regte er sich, ein wenig künstlich, auf, „und da, was ist mit ‚der Blonde‘? Na?“  
„Das wiederum, ist einfach nur ziemlich witzig“, bemerkte Helen und schaffte es nun nicht mehr, nicht los zu prusten.  
Eins musste man Loki lassen, er war wirklich raffiniert mit dem, was er tat und hatte ein gutes Auge für Details.  
Sie konnte sich sein verschlagenes Grinsen und das Funkeln in seinen grünen Augen nur zu deutlich vorstellen.  
Bald ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sich ihr Lächeln während dieses Gedankens wohlwollend geweitet hatte und räusperte sich schnell.  
Steve schenkte ihr einen missbilligenden Blick.  
„Herz, Loki ist bestimmt vieles, aber nicht witzig“, murrte er und nahm ihr den Laptop wieder weg.  
Er war noch nie ein Freund von Situationskomik gewesen.  
Nebenbei erwähnt, war er in den letzten Tagen dazu übergegangen, sie ‚Herz‘ zu nennen, wenn sie alleine waren.   
Somit widerlegte er wieder eine von Lokis wüsten Theorien, sehr zu Helens Beruhigung, wenn sie sich auch nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie gerade diesen Kosenamen verdient hatte.  
Auch mit dem Höllenhund hatten sie sich inzwischen arrangiert.  
Es war Helen nur zu Recht, dass sie mit Hamlet mehrmals am Tag an die frische Luft musste und so eine einwandfreie Ausrede hatte, den Stark Tower so oft wie möglich zu verlassen.  
Die Resignation unter den Avengers war wenig vergnüglich anzusehen und die allgemeine Untätigkeit machte sie bald wahnsinnig.

Apropos Untätigkeit, gerade kam Tony gelangweilt ins Wohnzimmer geschlendert und witterte eine willkommene Ablenkung in seiner mehr oder weniger neuen Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Steve provozieren.  
„Na, Rogers, schon wieder nichts zu tun?“, stichelte er, gekonnt seine eigene und Helens, seit Tagen konstante, Lethargie ignorierend.  
„Es lässt mich ja niemand mithelfen, wenn mal etwas zu tun ist“, murmelte Steve versunken, der schon wieder mit dem Laptop zugange war.  
Tony ärgerte es sichtlich, dass Steve nicht wie erhofft auf seine Gemeinheit ansprang und wandte sich stattdessen an Helen.   
Er war immer schon unausstehlich, wenn ihm langweilig war. Allerdings war das früher auch eher selten der Fall gewesen.  
„Und was lernen wir daraus?“, forderte er sie mit einer ausladenden Geste auf zu antworten.  
„Dass es wieder höchste Zeit ist, mit dem Hund rauszugehen“, stöhnte Helen und stieg über Steve hinweg von der Couch, „ich bin dann mal weg.“  
„Falsch. Dass du studieren solltest, um es im Leben zu etwas zu bringen“, korrigierte Tony und versuchte es noch einmal mit einem Seitenblick auf Steve, „anstatt zum Militär zu gehen, zum Beispiel.“  
„Da haben Sie ganz Recht, Mr. Stark“, sagte Steve zustimmend nickend, ohne vom Bildschirm aufzublicken, „es sei denn, man wird Supersoldat, zerschlägt Hitlers okkulte Forschungsabteilung, hindert ein, mit Bomben voll beladenes Flugzeug daran, über dicht besiedeltem Gebiet abzustürzen und opfert sein eigenes Leben für tausend andere. Zum Beispiel.“  
Tony öffnete den Mund, aber anscheinend war ihm seine Schlagfertigkeit abhandengekommen.   
Er grummelte stattdessen ein wenig vor sich hin, wie er es in letzter Zeit überdurchschnittlich oft tat.  
Helen und Steve wechselten einen schadenfrohen Blick und lächelten diskret.  
„Das mit dem Opfern haben Sie ja leider nicht bis zur letzten Konsequenz zu Ende gebracht“, murmelte Tony finster.  
„Hamlet, komm!“, rief Helen den Hund, der sich zwar gerade von Tony den mächtigen Kopf tätscheln ließ, sich aber sofort in Bewegung setzte und vorfreudig winselnd auf sie zu getrabt kam.  
Tony war einer der wenigen, die Hamlet einigermaßen tolerierte.   
Sonst war Clint der einzige, von dem er sich überhaupt anfassen ließ, was sicher lediglich auf den momentanen Zustand seines freien Willens zurückzuführen war, aber immerhin.   
Vor Thor hingegen, schien der Zerberus regelrecht Angst zu haben.  
Und obwohl wirklich alle anderen einen durchaus berechtigt großen Bogen um den Hund machten, war es unumstritten, dass es Steve war, der bei Hamlet mit Abstand den schlechtesten Stand hatte.  
Steve seinerseits hatte schwer damit zu kämpfen, in diesem Punkt, seiner Beliebtheit nämlich, war er doch ein ganz klein wenig eitel.   
Das war es auch, was ihn dazu veranlasste, sich als einziger strikt zu weigern, mit Helen und dem Hund spazieren zu gehen.  
„Ich komme mit“, gab Tony kund und steckte lustlos die Hände in die Hosentaschen.  
Helen erinnerte sich an ihren Morgenspaziergang mit ihm zurück, der noch nicht lange genug zurücklag, um sich davon erholt zu haben und verzog das Gesicht.  
Ihr Onkel hatte ihr die komplette Broschüre von Harvard vorgelesen.   
Inklusive des Vorlesungsverzeichnisses.  
Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte er neulich irgendwo aufgeschnappt, dass es die unbedingte Pflicht eines Erziehungsberechtigten sei, sich immerzu Sorgen um die akademische Zukunft des Kindes zu machen und versuchte nun im Eiltempo, all die Jahre ihrer Kindheit wieder auszugleichen, in denen er ihr nahegelegt hatte, wenn sie groß war statt einen Beruf zu ergreifen, doch lieber eine Rockband zu gründen.

„Bloß nicht! Du hast mich heute Morgen schon beinahe zu Tode genervt“, sagte Helen schnell, „bleib doch lieber hier und versuch weiter, Steve zu provozieren. Damit dürftest du lange genug beschäftigt sein, er scheint heute noch gutmütiger als sonst.“  
Als der Blonde seinen Namen hörte, schaute er auf und schenkte Helen ein breites Grinsen.  
Inzwischen schaffte er es erfreulicherweise, sich die Sticheleien ihres Onkels einfach nicht mehr zu Herzen, oder sogar mit Humor zu nehmen.  
„Ja, Mr. Stark, leisten Sie mir doch ein wenig Gesellschaft! Wie es aussieht, haben Sie als studierter Mann ja im Augenblick genau so wenig zu tun, wie ich“, sagte er betont freundlich und strahlte Tony an.  
„Verschwört euch ruhig gegen mich“, sagte dieser, die Nase kräuselnd, „werdet schon sehen, was ihr davon habt.“  
„Spielen Sie Karten, Mr. Stark?“, ignorierte ihn Steve gutgelaunt und kostete es sichtlich aus, Tonys Unmut darüber zu beobachten, dass er noch keinen Weg gefunden hatte, mit Steves neuer, entwaffnender Freundlichkeit umzugehen.  
„Ich sehe, ich kann euch beide hier beruhigt alleine lassen“, bemerkte Helen, von Steves guter Laune angesteckt, „und, Tony, beiß dir nicht die Zähne an ihm aus, ja?“  
„Du darfst gar nicht alleine raus“, erinnerte sie ihr Onkel gehässig, wie ein kleines Kind. Helen seufzte tief.  
Fehlte nur noch, dass er ihr die Zunge rausstreckte. Höchste Zeit, dass er sich ein neues Hobby suchte.  
Sie würde ihm ja zu gerne erzählen, wie überflüssig es war, ihr jedes Mal einen der Avengers als Geleitschutz aufzuzwingen, wenn sie mit Hamlet vor die Tür ging.  
Mit Hamlet, dem Höllenhund.  
Eben dem Höllenhund, welcher von einem gewissen Gott darauf abgerichtet worden war, sie zu beschützen.  
Aber was verschwendete sie überhaupt einen Gedanken darauf, nicht nur ihre Abmachung mit Thor nötigte sie letztendlich wieder einmal dazu, ihrem Onkel lediglich einen gequälten Blick zuzuwerfen und zu resignieren.  
„Ich verstehe ehrlich nicht, wo dein Problem liegt“, sagte Clint einige Augenblicke später ein wenig desinteressiert, während er hinter Natascha das Wohnzimmer betrat.  
„Weißt du was, das hatte ich mir fast schon gedacht“, schnaubte diese wütend und fügte leise hinzu, als Clint nicht reagierte, „war nicht so wichtig.“  
Die drei anderen im Raum sicherten sich derweil unauffällig die besten Plätze.   
Die unausgeglichenen Streitigkeiten der beiden Agenten waren seit Tagen das unterhaltsamste, was das Innere des Stark Towers zu bieten hatte.  
Thor war da als einziger anderer Meinung und blieb dem Fernseher treu, Meinungsverschiedenheiten hatte er zuhause und mit seinem Bruder schon genug.  
„Wie kann man nur so ignorant sein“, hörte man Natascha vor sich hin zischen, als Clint sich auf das Sofa gegenüber von Steve setzte, die Beine überschlug und in der Zeitung von heute Morgen zu blättern begann.  
„Ich fürchte“, flüsterte Tony enttäuscht zu Helen, „das Beste haben wir schon verpasst.“  
Arme Natascha, dachte Helen und fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, weil sie der Agentin mit einem einzigen Satz alles hätte erklären können, was Clints seltsames Verhalten betraf.  
Aber sie war sich Lokis Menschlichkeit, trotz jüngster Bemühungen seinerseits, sie von dieser zu überzeugen, mehr als unsicher.   
Das Risiko wollte sie nicht eingehen, nicht, wenn das Leben eines Menschen dabei auf dem Spiel stand.   
So wie alles ein Spiel war, für Loki, und er zu allem Überfluss der beste aller Spieler.  
„Wolltest du gerade mit dem Hund raus?“, riss sie die Agentin aus ihren Grübeleien, die es anscheinend aufgegeben hatte, mit Clint zu diskutieren „kann ich mitkommen?“  
Helen konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, Tony einen triumphierenden Blick zuzuwerfen.  
„Natürlich, Natascha, sehr gerne!“, sagte sie und die beiden Frauen verließen mit der riesenhaften Dogge im Schlepptau den Raum.

Tony stand noch eine Weile unschlüssig und missmutig an die Küchenzeile gelehnt, ehe er sich neben Steve auf die Couch fallen ließ und ihn einige Zeit musterte.  
Mit den Fingern trommelte er auf seinem Oberschenkel, neigte einmal den Kopf zur Seite und wieder zurück, dann schien ihm etwas in den Sinn gekommen zu sein, das seines weiteren Interesses würdig war.  
„Sagen Sie, Captain, reine Neugier“, begann er, nicht ganz so selbstbewusst wie üblich, „machen Sie mit meiner Nichte eigentlich Fondue?“  
Der Blonde klappte seinen Laptop zu und drehte sich langsam zu Tony.   
Er schien sich unsicher, ihn richtig verstanden zu haben.  
Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen kam er zu dem Schluss, dass Howard Stark seinem Sohn von Peggy und der Sache mit dem Fondue erzählt haben musste. Typisch.  
Ihn wunderte lediglich, dass Tony diesen Trumpf vorher nie ausgespielt hatte, die Geschichte hätte ihm in der Gruppe mit Sicherheit einige Lacher eingebracht.  
Clint hingegen schaute nur kurz über den Rand seiner Zeitung und entschied sich, das folgende Gespräch für uninteressant zu befinden.  
„Immerhin ist das hier immer noch mein Haus und meine Adoptivtochter, von der ich Ihnen von Anfang an gesagt habe, Sie sollen die Finger von ihr lassen!“, beeilte Tony sich damit, Steve zurechtzuweisen und dabei möglichst bedrohlich zu wirken.  
Steve blinzelte zweimal.  
„Ich wüsste immer noch nicht, was Sie das angeht, Mr. Stark“, erwiderte er ein wenig panisch, versuchte es sich aber nicht anmerken zu lassen, „Ihre Nichte ist alt genug.“  
„Und Sie sind“, wollte Tony eindrucksvoll kontern, überlegte aber etwas zu lange, „zu alt für sie!“  
Eine Weile herrschte angespanntes Schweigen.  
Steve biss die Zähne zusammen, das konnte er dann doch nicht mehr mit Humor nehmen, seine Geduld war ausgereizt.  
„Wissen Sie was, ich bin es endgültig leid“, fauchte er, ungewohnt aggressiv, „es ist mir absolut egal, dass Sie mich nicht leiden können! Es ist allein Helens Entscheidung, ob sie mit mir zusammen sein will und solange ich von ihr nichts Gegenteiliges höre, ist es mein gutes Recht, mit ihr so viel…Fondue zu essen, bis mir schlecht wird!“  
Es war schwer zu sagen, wer von Steves Ausbruch mehr erschreckt worden war, Tony, oder er selbst.  
Das geschäftige Rascheln von Clints Zeitung durchbrach als einziges Geräusch die Stille.  
„Ich habe es nicht nötig, mich andauernd von Ihnen beleidigen zu lassen“, fügte Steve noch hinzu, um noch den Rest seiner Impulsivität auszukosten, ehe ihn sein Sinn für Höflichkeit wieder einholte.  
Tony lehnte sich langsam auf der Couch zurück und beobachte den Blonden lange.  
Dieser schluckte und strich sich als Übersprunghandlung die Haare zurück.  
Dann machte sich ein Grinsen auf Tonys Gesicht breit und er boxte dem irritierten Steve einmal kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
„Sie haben ja doch ein Rückgrat, Blondie“, stellte er anerkennend fest, stand auf und kam nach kurzer Zeit mit einer kleinen Schachtel in der Hand zurück, „also dann jetzt Karten spielen?“

Natascha und Helen hatten sich auf einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang geeinigt und befanden sich nun im Central Park.   
Beide hatten es nicht eilig, zurück in den Stark Tower zu kommen.  
„Ist das Wetter nicht schön heute?“, bemerkte Helen, um Konversation bemüht, nachdem sie schon eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander herliefen und amüsiert die Reaktionen der anderen Spaziergänger auf Hamlet beobachteten.  
„Es wird noch regnen“, erwiderte die Rothaarige gelangweilt.  
Helen wandte den Kopf nach oben, sah ausschließlich strahlend blauen Himmel und Sonnenschein und wunderte sich über die Agentin.  
Verstohlen musterte sie Natascha.   
Wie konnte es sein, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie es um Clint bestellt war?   
Sie verbrachte schließlich mit Abstand die meiste Zeit mit ihm und kannte ihn wesentlich besser, als die übrigen Avengers.  
Eigentlich müsste sie auch mehr als ausreichend intelligent sein, um eins und eins zusammenzuzählen.   
Loki gab sich schließlich nicht sonderlich Mühe, es ihnen schwer zu machen. Weil er wusste, dass er es nicht brauchte.   
Diese Erkenntnis ließ wieder einmal die Wut über ihn in Helen aufsteigen.  
„Ich muss mit jemandem reden“, sagte Natascha irgendwann nüchtern und ließ sich ohne Vorwarnung auf einer Parkbank nieder.  
Helen blieb verdutzt stehen und setzte sich dann neben sie.  
Hamlet hielt ebenfalls nach einigen weiteren Metern inne, kam zurückgetrottet, setzte sich neben der Bank hin und legte Helen seinen schweren Kopf auf den Oberschenkel, damit sie ihn hinter den Ohren kraulte.  
„Ich würde natürlich lieber mit Pepper reden, aber die lässt sich ja nicht mehr blicken“, begann Natascha, ohne sie anzusehen und Helen hatte das undeutliche Gefühl eines Déjà-vus, „aber ich erinnere mich daran, dass wir beschlossen hatten, so etwas wie Freundinnen zu werden und deshalb mute ich dir zu, mir jetzt im Zuge unserer Freundschaft dein Ohr zu leihen, auch wenn du das nicht leiden kannst. Kann ich ja auch nicht.“  
Helen nickte vage und war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie wirklich die Antwort auf die Frage kennen wollte, die sie sich soeben noch gestellt hatte.  
„Agent Barton also?“, fragte sie vorsichtig, als Natascha keine Anstalten machte, das Gespräch fortzuführen.  
„Ja, wer denn sonst“, keifte diese und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „‘tschuldige, bin etwas gereizt in letzter Zeit.“  
„Ich merk das schon“, sagte Helen leise und betrachtete zwiegespalten die leuchtend grünen Augen des Hundes, der mit einem dunklen Grollen sein Wohlbehagen über ihre ihm gewidmete Aufmerksamkeit zum Ausdruck brachte.  
Wieder Schweigen.  
„Den einen Tag sage ich ihm noch, dass ich eventuell so etwas wie eine leichte Attraktion zu ihm verspüre und er zeigt sich auch nicht gerade abgeneigt, und keine 24 Stunden später verhält er sich, als sei nichts gewesen und behandelt mich seitdem wie irgendjemanden, mit dem er zufällig zusammenarbeiten muss!“, erläuterte Natascha doch noch ihr Problem und kaute dabei auf ihrem Daumennagel herum, „ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht mehr. Es ist, als würde ich ihn nicht mehr kennen.“  
Helen fühlte sich reichlich unwohl und rutschte auf der Bank unruhig hin und her.   
„Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie viel Überwindung es mich gekostet hat, ihm das zu sagen?“, stellte Natascha die rhetorische Frage und ja, Helen konnte es sich nur zu bildlich vorstellen. Wie sie Clint eröffnete, ‚eventuell so etwas wie eine leichte Attraktion zu ihm‘ zu empfinden.  
Wäre die ganze Sache nicht so tragisch gewesen, hätte sie über dieses Bild in ihrem Kopf bestimmt gelächelt.  
Wobei, sie musste gerade reden, sie hatte Steve noch immer nichts gesagt, das auch nur annähernd in diese Richtung ging und das war wohlgemerkt reichlich unfair von ihr.  
Aber Steve verstand das sicher.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe, Helen, ich war mir eigentlich immer sehr sicher, dass ich Clint einschätzen kann“, fuhr Natascha fort und wirkte dabei so verletzt, dass Helen einmal mehr zu ihr hinüber sah um sich zu vergewissern, dass wirklich dieselbe Frau neben ihr saß, die sie sonst nur beherrscht und sachlich kannte.  
„Vielleicht“, versuchte Helen irgendetwas Hilfreiches oder wenigstens überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen, „macht er nur gerade eine schwierige Phase durch.“  
Die Agentin schnaubte, zog die Beine zu sich heran, sodass sie die Füße auf der Bank abstellen konnte und stützte ihr Kinn auf einem ihrer Knie ab.  
„Immer öfter habe ich das Gefühl, einfach den Verstand zu verlieren“, gestand sie und schaute kurz zu Helen, „ich weiß, wie sich das anhört.“  
Vielleicht war genau das schon die Erklärung dafür, weshalb sie Clint nicht auf diese Art auffällig seltsam fand.   
Sie empfand sich selbst als noch viel seltsamer.  
„Wie meinst du das?“, hakte Helen also nach und vermied es, die Rothaarige direkt anzusehen.   
Diese schaute sie skeptisch an, begann dann aber doch, zu reden.  
„Ab und zu habe ich das Gefühl, als sei Clint überhaupt nicht mehr er selbst, sondern jemand völlig anderes und manchmal“, sie zögerte, ehe sie fortfuhr, „glaube ich, im einen Augenblick in seine Augen zu schauen und ihn genau so zu sehen, wie ich ihn seit Jahren kenne und gleich im nächsten Augenblick sehen sie für mich wieder aus, wie die Augen eines Fremden.“  
Helen schluckte hart, ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und sie zwang sich, sich vor Natascha nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
Die Agentin bemerkte zwar ganz genau, was mit Clint nicht stimmte, aber ordnete es restlos falsch ein, weil sie sich selbst zuschrieb, aufgrund ihrer Gefühle an Objektivität zu verlieren.  
Es war so grundlegend falsch, dass Natascha darunter leiden musste, dass Loki Helen unbedingt seine Macht demonstrieren musste.  
Sie fühlte sich schuldig, auch wenn das lächerlich war.   
Sie bot Loki schließlich keinen Anlass, für seine Grausamkeiten. Aus ihrer Sicht jedenfalls nicht.  
„Natascha“, sprach sie die Frau neben sich an, die ihren allzu trübsinnigen Gedanken nachzuhängen schien, „ich bin mir sehr, sehr sicher das renkt sich wieder ein!“  
Sie überlegte fieberhaft, womit sie Loki dazu überreden oder, wenn nötig, erpressen konnte, damit er endlich aus Clints Kopf verschwand.  
Dabei wünschte sie sich, dies aus durchweg edlen Motiven heraus zu versuchen, so wie es Steve gewiss getan hätte, doch letztendlich trieb sie nur der eigene Egoismus dazu, Natascha helfen zu wollen.  
Sie hatte sich nie wirklich anstrengen müssen, für ihre Beziehung zu Steve.  
Natascha strengte sich an.  
Sie hatte ein unsagbar schlechtes Gewissen und hoffte, es würde verschwinden, wenn sie sich um die beiden Agenten bemühte.  
Auch war sie sich plötzlich unsicher, ob sie Loki tatsächlich nie Gründe geboten hatte, ihr auf derlei Weise seine Überlegenheit aufzuzeigen, so oft, wie sie ihn provozierte.   
So oft, wie sie, und das konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht leugnen, mit einem anregenden Gefühl des herausgefordert Werdens, seine Spielchen mitspielte.  
„Es fängt an zu regnen“, bemerkte Natascha wieder beherrscht, doch ihre Stimme klang noch immer matt.  
Helen schaute müde nach oben und sah ungläubig große, dunkelviolette Gewitterwolken aufziehen.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie sich die Luft abgekühlt hatte und die ehemals leichte Sommerbrise ihr nun als scharfer Wind durchs Haar fuhr.  
Prompt spürte sie die ersten Tropfen auf ihrer Haut und beeilte sich Natascha einzuholen, die sich längst auf den Rückweg gemacht hatte.


	30. Auf etwas anderes bedacht.

„Ganz große Klasse“, maulte Natascha und wrang ihre Haare aus.  
Helen tat das gleiche mit dem Saum ihres Kleides und seufzte.  
Ein kleiner Schwall Wasser plätscherte auf den Boden des Fahrstuhles und sammelte sich dort, wo sich bereits eine beachtliche Pfütze gebildet hatte.  
Helen beobachtete Hamlet, der seinerseits sichtlich fasziniert sein eigenes Spiegelbild in der stetig größer werdenden Wasserlache studierte.  
„Ganz große Klasse“, sagte Natascha noch einmal und lehnte sich abgekämpft an die kalte Wand des Aufzuges.  
„Eins verstehe ich nicht“, bemerkte Helen mit klappernden Zähnen, „wenn du wusstest, dass es regnen würde, warum sind wir dann nicht einfach rechtzeitig wieder zurückgegangen?“  
„Wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass gerade heute das Jahrhundertgewitter über uns hereinbricht“, erwiderte die Agentin und trat aus dem Fahrstuhl, „vielleicht hat Thor aber auch einfach nur schlechte Laune.“  
Helen lächelte müde.  
Natascha rümpfte angewidert die Nase.  
„Dein Hund riecht seltsam“, bemerkte sie und warf Hamlet einen prüfenden Blick zu.  
Helen schnupperte möglichst unauffällig und musste Natascha leider Recht geben. Das musste noch so eine Spezialität von Höllenhunden sein.  
Sie räusperte sich.  
„Nach nassem Hund halt, was soll daran seltsam sein“, stellte sie sich dumm und gab sich Mühe, wegen des inzwischen wirklich penetranten Geruchs nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen.  
„Nein“, sagte Natascha langsam und überlegte, „eher nach Schwefel.“  
Ob es Glück oder Unglück war, konnte Helen nicht mit Sicherheit bestimmen, jedenfalls kamen ihnen in diesem Moment Thor und Clint entgegen.  
Thor spannte sich merklich an, als er sie erblickte, Clint zeigte wie so oft in letzter Zeit nicht die geringste Reaktion auf irgendetwas.  
„Ihr seid nass geworden“, stellte er allerdings fest und musterte Natascha.  
Die warf Helen einen schnellen Blick zu und zog Clint beiseite.  
Leise redete sie auf den Agenten ein und schien, wie meistens, wenn sie mit ihm diskutierte, wütend.  
Sie konnte nicht hören, worüber die beiden sprachen, stattdessen folgte sie Thors Blick, der an Clint geheftet war.  
Helen hätte wetten mögen, dass er Bescheid wusste. Er sagte es ihr einfach nicht.  
Thor rümpfte nach einer Weile ebenso angewidert die Nase, wie Natascha kurz zuvor und als er merkte, dass der beißende Geruch nach, ja, es war nicht zu verleugnen Schwefel, von dem Hund ausging, setzte er schnell ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht auf.  
Die beiden Agenten stritten immer noch und irgendwann wandte sich Clint mitten im Satz zum Gehen.  
Thor schaute Helen noch ganz kurz warnend an, dann folgte er ihm.  
Natascha wartete mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, bis die beiden verschwunden waren, dann schnaubte sie.  
„Es reicht, ich habe es eingesehen“, sagte sie leise und kam etwas auf Helen zu, „ich rechne es dir zwar hoch an, dass du noch immer glaubst, Clint mache einfach eine schwierige Phase durch, aber ich bin leider nicht so naiv.“  
Helen wollte etwas erwidern, irgendetwas einfühlsames vielleicht.  
Die Rothaarige hatte sich inzwischen umgedreht und war auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer.  
„Kann halt nicht jeder so viel Glück haben, wie du und der Captain“, rief sie noch, ohne sich umzudrehen und man hörte ein ersticktes Lachen.

Abwesend brachte Helen Hamlet in ihr Zimmer, stellte ihn mithilfe ihrer Mutantenkräfte soweit ruhig, dass er ihre Abwesenheit in den nächsten Stunden tolerieren würde und bekämpfte ihr schlechtes Gewissen deswegen.  
Ihre Fähigkeiten an dem Höllenhund zu erproben war etwas, was sie in den letzten Tagen des Öfteren versucht hatte, mit Erfolg.  
Kurz darauf stand sie vor Steves Tür und klopfte.  
Während sie wartete, bemerkte sie, dass sie noch immer triefte vor Nässe. Sie hätte sich wenigstens umziehen können.  
Der Blonde hatte kaum die Tür geöffnet und sie mit diesem phänomenal beruhigenden Ausdruck in den Augen und einem Lächeln angesehen, als sie ihm schon um den Hals fiel.  
Nach kurzer Überraschung legte Steve schließlich die Arme um sie und zog sie fest an sich. Das Kinn legte er auf ihrem Kopf ab, nachdem er sie flüchtig auf den Haaransatz geküsst hatte.  
„Ich kann natürlich nicht behaupten, mich über deinen unerwarteten Besuch nicht zu freuen“, begann er nach einer Weile, als er ihr die vom Wasser durchtränkten Haare aus dem Gesicht fischte und in ihrem Nacken sammelte, „aber hättest du nicht wenigstens warten können, bis ich dir etwas trockenes zum Anziehen anbiete?“  
Dann hätte sie damit warten müssen zu sehen ob das, was sie mit Steve hatte, so flüchtig war, wie es ihr immer öfter erschien.  
Ob er nicht plötzlich zur Besinnung gekommen war und sah, dass sie den Kraftaufwand nicht wert war.  
Sie atmete tief ein, nahm Steves Geruch wahr, der immer die herbe Note seiner Lederjacke behielt, selbst wenn er sie nicht trug, und nahm ihm widerwillig die Arme von seinen Schultern.  
Er konnte es tatsächlich, sie beruhigen, ihr Pulsschlag wenigstens war bereits wieder regelmäßig geworden.  
Schuldbewusst betrachtete sie den großen, feuchten Fleck auf seinem T-Shirt, den sie durch ihre Umarmung verursacht hatte und lächelte verlegen.

Steve musterte sie misstrauisch, als er ihr wenig später ein Handtuch aus dem Badezimmer reichte, jedoch hielt ihn sein vielgelobtes Taktgefühl davon ab, sie im Augenblick danach zu fragen, was denn der Grund für ihren plötzlichen emotionalen Ausbruch war.  
„Ihr seid direkt in das Gewitter geraten, was?“, fragte er stattdessen leicht amüsiert, während Helen sich die Haare notdürftig mit dem Handtuch trocknete, „falls es dich tröstet, mit deinem Onkel Karten zu spielen war bestimmt nicht halb so angenehm.“  
Er wartete auf ihr Lächeln und sie rang sich ihm zuliebe eines ab.  
Er nahm ihr das Handtuch ab, zog sich dann sein nasses Shirt über den Kopf und warf beides in eine Ecke des angrenzenden Badezimmers.  
Teilnahmslos starrte sie seinen nackten Oberkörper an.  
„Aber dafür ist es mir ab heute offiziell egal, was der große Tony Stark von mir oder davon hält, was ich mit seiner Nichte mache“, gab Steve nicht ohne Stolz bekannt und nun musste sie wirklich lächeln.  
Dabei war er einige Schritte auf sie zugekommen und hob nun ihr Kinn an, um sie zu küssen.  
Ausgiebig, gewinnend und eindeutig. Eindeutig auf etwas anderes bedacht.  
Sie erschauderte einmal und war sich nicht sicher, ob es daran lag, wie kalt ihr noch immer war.  
Steve entging das natürlich nicht, aufmerksam wie er war, und er löste notgedrungen den Kuss und musterte sie und ihre durchnässte Kleidung besorgt.  
„Du holst dir noch den Tod“, stellte er fest und bedeutete ihr, sich umzudrehen.  
Er räusperte sich einmal, ehe er den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides öffnete, ihr die feuchten Träger über die Schultern streifte, bis es schließlich auf dem Boden landete.  
Steve war wohl der einzige Mann, bei dem diese Geste im Augenblick nach nichts anderem aussah, als nach ehrlichem Bemühen um ihre Gesundheit.  
Und trotzdem konnte Helen nicht verhindern, dass sie sich automatisch verkrampfte und ihre Arme so vor der Brust verschränkte, dass sie sich nicht vollends ausgezogen fühlte.  
Unsicher drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um, klapperte wieder mit den Zähnen vor Kälte und überschlug im Kopf die Dauer ihrer Beziehung.  
Wahrscheinlich war etwas dieser Art längst überfällig.  
Draußen regnete es noch immer in Strömen, es blitzte und donnerte heftig.  
Steve wühlte indes in seiner Kommode und reichte ihr bald einen blauen Pullover, den sie zwar dankend annahm, aber nervös zur Seite blickte, als sie ihre Arme zwangsläufig nicht mehr dazu gebrauchen konnte, das Nötigste zu bedecken.  
Sie hielt inne, als sie seinen Blick auf sich spürte und blickte zu ihm auf.   
Er sah ihr mit einem verbindlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht in die Augen.  
Helen ließ den Pullover sinken und rätselte, ob er sich wie üblich einfach nur rücksichtsvoll verhielt und ihr im wörtlichen Sinne nicht zu nahe treten wollte, oder aber tatsächlich nicht der Meinung war, dass etwas in ihrer Beziehung längst überfällig sei.  
Ein weiterer, prüfender Blick zu seinem wahrlich unmissverständlichen Grinsen ließ sie letzteres ausschließen.  
Egal was er und ihr Onkel heute besprochen hatten, es hatte etwas an Steves Einstellung grundlegend verändert, lediglich seine Höflichkeit war anscheinend geblieben um seinem neuerworbenen Wagemut Einhalt zu gebieten.  
Draufgängerisch, das war nie ein Wort gewesen, mit dem sie den glorreichen Captain America beschrieben hätte.  
Und es würde wohl auch in Zukunft keines werden überlegte sie dann und legte den Kopf schief, als sie registrierte, dass der Blonde ihr noch immer geduldig gegenüberstand und nirgendwo anders hinsah, als ihr in die Augen.   
Und sie stand halbnackt in seinem Zimmer.  
Wenn ihr Steve nicht gut genug war, welcher Mann sollte es dann jemals sein?  
Sie lachte kaum hörbar auf.

Kurz entschlossen ließ sie seinen Pullover auf den Boden fallen, verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste Steve ebenso eindeutig, wie er sie kurz zuvor.  
Ein überraschter Laut entfuhr ihm, schnell legte er die Hände an ihre Hüften und zog sie zu sich heran, als habe er Angst, sie könne es sich im nächsten Augenblick wieder anders überlegen.  
Die Wärme seiner Haut an ihrer vermochte es, sie zu entspannen und bald hörte sie auf, vor Kälte zu zittern.  
Auch ließ sie es zu, dass er sie anhob und auf der Kommode hinter ihr absetzte. Sie hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest und schlang die Beine um seine Hüften.  
„Du wirkst so entschlossen heute“, bemerkte Steve zwischen zwei Küssen, außer Atem.  
„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben“, erwiderte Helen ein wenig überfordert, die seine eine Hand mittlerweile deutlich im obersten Bereich der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels spürte, „und ja, ich bin entschlossen.“  
„Sicher, dass du entschlossen bist?“, fragte er zaghaft und lehnte sich ein Stückchen von ihr weg.  
„Sicher“, antwortete sie und nickte zur Bestätigung.  
Gerade als Steve sich wieder zu ihr vorbeugte, runzelte er plötzlich die Stirn und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste.  
„Sicher sicher?“, hakte er nach und musterte sie eindringlich.  
Sie schnaufte genervt.  
„Steve, halt einfach die Klappe“, sagte sie und tätschelte ihm etwas spöttisch die überaus muskulöse Brust, „sicher, dass du keine Angst vor meinem Onkel hast?“  
„Sicher!“, sagte er etwas zu schnell und schaffte es, trotzdem zögerlich zu klingen.  
Aber ehe sie ihn damit aufziehen konnte, brachte er sie mit einem weiteren Kuss zum Schweigen.  
Während er kurz darauf die empfindliche Stelle an ihrer Halsbeuge küsste, ihr mit den Händen die Seiten entlang fuhr und vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über ihren Bauch strich, lehnte sich Helen gelöst zurück und wunderte sich gar darüber, wie sehr sie seine Berührungen genoss.  
Das hier hätten sie schon viel früher tun sollen.  
Plötzlich hielt Steve inne, er berührte noch einmal die gleiche Stelle an ihrer Seite wie einen Augenblick zuvor, beugte sich herunter um diese genauer zu betrachten und warf Helen einen hektischen Blick zu.  
Am Handgelenk gepackt zog er sie von der Kommode und zum Fenster in Aussicht auf besseres Licht, ging vor ihr in die Hocke und vergewisserte sich von der Existenz dessen, was er soeben an ihr ausgemacht hatte.  
Die Narbe.  
Steve richtete sich wieder auf und schaute sie nur an, angespannt.  
„Es war ein tiefer Schnitt, nicht einfach zu heilen“, versuchte Helen kleinlaut zu erklären.  
Sich jetzt von Loki den Abend verderben lassen erschien ihr nicht unbedingt notwendig.  
„Hör auf damit“, sagte Steve forsch, „wir wissen beide, dass Loki solche Fehler nicht macht. Erzähl mir bitte nicht, du hältst deinen Kopf für ihn hin.“  
Er war wütend. Aber auf Loki, nicht auf sie, erinnerte sie sich selbst.  
Außerdem war es Thor, der für seinen Bruder den Kopf hinhielt, hätte sie ihm beinahe trotzig erwidert, biss sich aber rechtzeitig auf die Zunge.  
„Er brandmarkt dich“, zischte Steve langsam durch die Zähne, hielt seine Aggression sichtlich zurück.  
„Du übertreibst“, murmelte Helen.  
Das Trommeln des Regens, der gegen die Scheibe schlug, war lange das einzige Geräusch im Raum.  
Steve setzte sich langsam auf die Bettkannte und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
„Ja, Loki ist ein arrogantes, geisteskrankes und rücksichtsloses Arschloch“, lenkte sie ein, „aber das ist doch nichts Neues! Bitte lass uns nicht deswegen streiten, er ist es nicht wert.“

Steve hob seinen Kopf, den er in die Hände gestützt hatte und schaute sie lange an.  
Einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte verräterisch und ein ungeniertes Blitzen erreichte seine Augen, als er sie schließlich an den Hüften zu sich heran und rittlings auf seinen Schoß zog.  
Erleichtert über seinen erneuten Stimmungswechsel, küsste sie ihn zuvorkommend.  
Ein überraschtes Lachen entfuhr ihr, als er sie mit einem erwartungsfrohen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht schwungvoll hochhob und unter sich auf dem Bett wieder ablegte.  
„Sag mal“, konnte Helen den Gedanken nicht zurückhalten, der ihr gerade gekommen war, „stimmt es eigentlich, was man über dich erzählt? Das mit der 90 jährigen Jungfrau?“  
Steve setzte sich sofort auf und schaute betreten aus dem Fenster, er räusperte sich, setzte dazu an etwas zu sagen, warf Helen einen kurzen Blick zu und lachte schließlich leise, als er die Neugier auf ihrem Gesicht sah.  
Sie setzte sich ebenfalls auf.  
„Wer ist bitte ‚man‘ “, fragte Steve schmunzelnd und fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare.  
„Unwichtig“, erwiderte Helen und grinste, „stimmt es oder nicht?“  
Steve seufzte ein wenig genervt.  
„Ich würde lügen, gäbe ich mir jetzt die Mühe es abzustreiten“, murmelte der Blonde.  
Helen war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte.   
Es wahrscheinlich einfach als Kompliment an sie nehmen, entschied sie und setzte eine ernste Miene auf.  
„Und du bist dir wirklich, wirklich sicher?“, imitierte sie Steves eindringliche Ausfragerei von vorhin, konnte sich das Lachen dabei allerdings kaum verkneifen.  
Er schnaufte.  
„Halt einfach die Klappe“, sagte er, lachte ebenfalls und drückte sie bestimmt zurück in die Kissen.  
Sie zog ihn mit der Hand in seinem Nacken zu sich herunter.  
Er streifte ihr behutsam einen Träger ihres BHs von der Schulter und widmete sich ihrem Schlüsselbein.  
„Findest du nicht, wir reden hierfür ohnehin zu viel?“, wandte Helen plötzlich ein als sie merkte, mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein.  
„Bis du angefangen hast zu reden, war es wunderbar ruhig“, stellte Steve amüsiert fest.  
Sie küsste ihn schuldbewusst.  
„Aber hatte ich erwähnt, dass mir dein Onkel seit neuestem egal ist?“, war es jetzt Steve, der unterbrach und scheinbar doch größeren Redebedarf diesbezüglich hatte, als erwartet.  
Helen stöhnte, sie merkte, mit ihrer Bemerkung etwas losgetreten zu haben.  
„Steve, wenn du im Begriff bist das mit mir zu tun, was ich denke, dann solltest du ganz dringend aufhören von meinem Onkel zu sprechen“, bemerkte sie ungeduldig, „das ist nicht ganz so romantisch, weißt du?“  
„Herz, seit wann hältst du etwas von Romantik?“, zog der Blonde sie im Gegenzug auf und wickelte sich demonstrativ eine ihrer vom Regen noch immer feuchten Haarsträhnen um den Finger.  
„Stimmt auch wieder“, musste Helen zugeben.  
„Jedenfalls“, fuhr Steve fort, „ist mir klargeworden, dass das hier ja heutzutage eigentlich keine große Sache ist, Tony wird mich deswegen schon nicht umbringen.“  
„Aha“, entgegnete Helen und seufzte.  
Ihr Onkel hatte ihren Freund wirklich unter Kontrolle, sie musste dringend einmal mit ihm darüber reden. Also mit Tony.  
„Genau, und außerdem bin ich sehr wohl fähig, mich an die heutige Zeit anzupassen!“, redete Steve weiter und schaute etwas verlegen zur Seite, als er das nächste sagte, „mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass ich nicht der erste Mann bin mit dem du, na ja, dein Bett teilst und das muss auch dein Onkel akzeptieren. Sschließlich haben wir nicht mehr die 40er und niemand muss mehr heiraten wenn…“

Helen schloss die Augen, verzog das Gesicht und seufzte tief.  
Sie hatte inständig gehofft, dieses Gespräch nicht mit ihm führen zu müssen.  
Es war ihr unangenehm und er würde nur wieder aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machen. Dass er sich mental nicht mehr in den 40ern befand konnte er vielleicht ihrem Onkel weismachen. Sie selbst wusste, wie sehr er an seinen altmodischen Moralvorstellungen hing.  
„Steve“, unterbrach sie ihn widerwillig und küsste ihn noch einmal, als könne sie seine Reaktion darauf, was sie ihm sagen würde, damit abschwächen.  
Draußen regnete es immer noch, vielleicht war das heute einfach nicht ihr Tag.  
„Steve, du“, begann sie zögerlich und kam sich unglaublich dumm dabei vor, „du bist der Erste.“  
Er schaute sie einen Moment ungläubig an und schien nicht zu verstehen, was sie ihm gerade gesagt hatte.  
„Ich bin der Erste?“, fragte er letztlich entgeistert und starrte sie weiter an, „und das sagst du mir nicht?“  
„Ich sage es dir doch jetzt. Außerdem ist es keine große Sache, hast du selbst gesagt“, murmelte sie, ahnte aber schon, dass es das für Steve ganz und gar nicht war.  
„Keine große Sache? Natürlich ist es das“, sagte er auch schon bestürzt, „das verändert alles!“  
„Und bei dir tut es das nicht, oder was?“, erwiderte sie wütend.  
„Richtig, weil ich weiß, dass ich mir sicher bin! Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass du dir sicher bist!“, sagte er, als würde das alles erklären und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich vertraue dir, Steve!“, sagte sie wahrheitsgetreu, „wieso sollte ich mir nicht sicher sein?“  
„Anscheinend vertraust du mir ja nicht. Herrgott, Helen, hättest du es mir überhaupt gesagt, wenn ich nicht davon angefangen hätte?“, fragte er aufgebracht und schien jetzt erst zu bemerken, dass sie noch immer in eindeutiger Position auf seinem Bett lagen.  
Entsetzt schaute er Helen an, dann seine Hand an ihrem Dekolleté und richtete sich ruckartig auf.  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang er aus dem Bett und kramte in seiner Kommode nach einem frischen T-Shirt.  
„Oh Gott, dein Onkel wird mich umbringen“, murmelte er fassungslos vor sich hin, als er sich das Shirt über den Kopf streifte und unschlüssig im Zimmer hin und her lief, „Tony Stark bringt mich um!“  
Helen hatte sich derweil aufgesetzt und beobachtete ihren Freund mit der größten Skepsis, die sie aufbringen konnte.  
„Da will ich dir gerade das größte Zugeständnis meines Vertrauens zu dir machen und das Erste an was du wieder einmal denkst, ist mein Onkel!“, fauchte sie ungehalten, „da kann ja was nicht stimmen!“  
Er blieb stehen, wandte sich zu ihr und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
„Du verdrehst die Tatsachen“, bemerkte er ein wenig zerstreut, „außerdem, ich will doch nicht, dass du das als ‚Zugeständnis deines Vertrauens‘ tust! Kennst du mich so schlecht?“  
Helen vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.   
Dass dieses Gespräch anstrengend werden würde hatte sie ja erwartet, aber dass es so ausartete und sich mal wieder zu einer Grundsatzdiskussion über ihre Beziehung entwickelte, war definitiv nicht in ihren Überlegungen eingeschlossen gewesen.  
„Zugeständnis meines Vertrauens“, wiederholte er langsam ihre Worte, „hörst du dir eigentlich manchmal selbst beim Reden zu? Zwischenzeitlich frage ich mich, wer von uns beiden die letzten 70 Jahre im Eis verbracht hat, so unterkühlt wie du bist.“

Nein, er wusste nicht, dass er damit einen wunden Punkt bei ihr getroffen hatte.  
Wieso schloss er sich nicht mit Thor zusammen, wenn er so von ihr dachte?  
Dann war er bald nicht besser als Loki.  
Als sie weiterhin sein markantes Profil betrachtete, während er weiter im Raum auf und ab lief, kroch die Erkenntnis langsam und allzu bitter in ihr hoch.  
Nicht wegen Steve war sie zu ihm gekommen, sondern um ihrer selbst willen.   
Aus purem Egoismus.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihr gerade den größtmöglichen Gefallen getan, als er vor ihr selbst registrierte, dass sie sich nicht sicher war.  
Also selbst wenn Steve mal etwas falsch machte, war es am Ende immer noch richtig.  
Dieser schaute sie inzwischen wieder an und seine letzte Aussage schien ihm schon wieder Leid zu tun.  
„Das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen, ich hab’s nicht so gemeint“, sagte er wie aufs Stichwort und setzte sich zur ihr auf die Bettkante.  
Doch, er hatte es so gemeint und er lag richtig damit, dachte Helen derweil und schaute wieder in den Regen.  
„Du bist zu nett für diese Welt“, flüsterte sie matt, „hat dir das schon einmal jemand gesagt?“  
Er schnaubte amüsiert und strich mit einem Finger ihren Arm entlang. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut.  
„Du hast immer noch nasse Haare und frierst“, stellte er fest, „ich will nicht, dass du dich erkältest.“  
Helen schloss die Augen um sich zu beherrschen. Sie wollte ihn anschreien.  
Er fischte den Pullover vom Boden, den er ihr angeboten hatte und reichte ihn ihr.  
Sie nahm ihn wortlos an und zog ihn sich ungeduldig über den Kopf.  
„Herz, ich gehe kurz in die Küche und mache dir einen Tee“, gab er kund und lächelte zufrieden über seinen folgenden Vorschlag, „und wenn ich wiederkomme, vergessen wir das von eben einfach und beginnen den Abend noch einmal neu, in Ordnung?“  
Nein. Definitiv nicht.  
Er würde jetzt nicht losgehen und ihr einen Tee holen, er würde nicht schon wieder vergessen, wie unfair sie ihn gerade noch behandelt hatte, stattdessen würde sie ihm endlich sagen, dass sie eingesehen hatte, in ihm aus reinem Eigennutz falsche Erwartungen zu wecken und dass sie ihn nicht länger so ausnutzen konnte, auch wenn sie ihn mehr mochte, als wahrscheinlich jemals einen Menschen, er hatte das hier einfach nicht verdient, aber auf keinen Fall würde er sich jetzt zu ihr herunter beugen um sie zu küssen.  
Und er tat es doch.   
Küsste sie bedächtig und merkte nicht, wie er damit all ihre hart erkämpften Vorsätze zu seinem Besten wieder zunichtemachte.  
„Bin gleich wieder da“, sagte er sanft und drehte sich in der Tür noch einmal um, als er das Zimmer schon beinahe verlassen hatte, „ich liebe dich.“


	31. Absolution.

„Willst du mich denn nicht fragen, weshalb ich dir so viele Tage meine Gesellschaft vorenthalten habe?“  
Helen betrachtete die Schneeflocken, die sich in seinen Wimpern verfangen hatten und nicht den Anschein erweckten, als hätten sie in naher Zukunft die Absicht zu schmelzen.  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie das schon tat. Zeit war etwas, das in Träumen wenig Bestand hatte.  
Es hatte sie nicht überrascht, sich in einem Wald wiederzufinden nachdem sie endlich eingeschlafen war und noch weniger, dass Loki dort bereits auf sie wartete.  
Wenn man es warten nennen wollte, denn er verstand es mit Perfektion so zu tun, als sei er ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr ehrlich überrascht, sie an diesem Ort anzutreffen.  
Es schneite, die Luft war schneidend kalt und doch fror Helen nicht.  
In stiller Übereinkunft hatte keiner von ihnen ein Wort gesprochen, lange Zeit nicht, so kam es ihr jedenfalls vor denn, wie erwähnt war sie sich ihres Zeitgefühls nicht besonders sicher.  
Sie war ihm auf einen Pfad gefolgt, der einen Hügel hinaufführte an dessen höchstem Punkt die Erde steil abbrach und erst hunderte Meter unter ihm in einem Tal wieder den Boden berührte.  
Die Geräusche um sie herum wie das Knirschen des Schnees unter ihren Füßen, das Heulen des Windes, der die Wolken von Eiskristallen vor sich her trug und Lokis Atem offenbarten dabei einen beinahe meditativen Charakter.  
Er kannte sie inzwischen zu gut, in dieser Umgebung fiel es ihr zunehmend schwer all die Worte wiederzufinden, die sie sich in den letzten Tagen für ihn aufgespart hatte.  
„Nein, will ich nicht“, murmelte Helen stattdessen und versank weiter in dem Ausblick, der sich ihnen bot, „es interessiert mich nicht.“  
Es interessierte sie wirklich nicht, wieso er sie tagelang in Ruhe gelassen hatte, sie war mit den Gedanken woanders.  
Sich über Loki aufzuregen stand bei ihr längst nicht mehr an erster Stelle. Sie kannte seine Spielchen inzwischen, an denen sich auch in dieser Nacht gewiss nichts ändern würde.  
Eine andere Sache beschäftigte sie weitaus mehr.  
Etwas in Steves Stimme, als er ihr an diesem Abend gesagt hatte, er würde sie lieben, missfiel ihr zutiefst.  
Es klang unaufrichtig. Aber Steve war nicht unaufrichtig, so war er einfach nicht veranlagt.  
Der Gott wandte sich ihr zu und lächelte dezent während er beobachtete, wie sie neben ihm auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm saß und mit den Beinen baumelte.  
„Es interessiert dich nicht, so so“, erwiderte Loki mit einem Hauch der Häme, „nach Gleichgültigkeit sieht das hier nicht für mich aus.“  
Helen wandte sich ihm ruckartig zu. Unaufmerksamkeit war der größte Fehltritt, den man sich in Lokis Gegenwart erlauben konnte, erinnerte sie sich.  
Dieser interpretierte ihren Gesichtsausdruck falsch.  
„Dies hier“, sagte er nachsichtig, als habe sie ihn nicht richtig verstanden und zeichnete mit zwei Fingern unter leichtem Druck eine der Linien auf ihrer gerunzelten Stirn nach, „ist keine Gleichgültigkeit.“

„Es dreht sich nicht immer alles um dich“, bemerkte Helen nüchtern und beobachtete, wie Loki seine Hand zurückzog.  
Es hatte sie nicht gestört, dass er sie anfasste. Sie musste angeschlagen sein.  
„Tut es das nicht?“, erwiderte er mit gespieltem Bedauern, „bist du etwa nicht hier, um mich um etwas zu bitten?“  
Sie musterte ihn skeptisch.  
„Wieso sollte ich das tun? Nebenbei bemerkt bin ich nicht derjenige von uns, der freiwillig hier ist. Ich bin nicht zu dir gekommen“, sagte sie.  
„Aber du wärest, wenn du gewusst hättest wie“, entgegnete er und legte den Kopf schief.  
Clint. Sie hatte ihn vergessen.  
Sie musste dafür sorgen, dass der Gott aus seinem Kopf verschwand, das war sie den beiden Agenten schuldig. Bitten würde sie darum allerdings nicht.  
Loki schien abwesend, als er sie anschaute und seine Züge sich mehr und mehr anspannten.  
„Oh, der Soldat konnte dir immer das Gefühl geben, ein guter Mensch zu sein. Doch jetzt glaubst du ihm nicht mehr“, stellte er fest, „jetzt kommst du zu mir, damit ich dir Absolution erteile. Berichtige mich, wenn ich falsch liege.“  
Seine Überheblichkeit löste etwas in ihr aus, sie erinnerte sie daran wie es immer war, sich mit Loki zu unterhalten.  
„Du liegst falsch, ich will nicht das Geringste von dir“, fauchte sie und sah an dem Lächeln ihres Gegenübers, dass sie sich gerade doch wieder auf seine Spiele eingelassen hatte, „du wirst Clint auch so freilassen.“  
„Werde ich das?“, entgegnete Loki und hob eine Augenbraue, „obwohl du mir nichts als Gegenleistung anbietest dafür, dass ich dir dein Gewissen erleichtere?“  
„Es geht hier nicht um mich“, sagte sie.  
„Natürlich geht es hier um dich, geht es für dich immer. Du bist die Selbstsucht in Person“, spottete er.  
„Sicher, dass du mich nicht mit dir verwechselst?“, erwiderte sie.  
„Meine Liebe, ich bitte dich“, rief er aus und warf lachend den Kopf zurück, „du hast dem Soldaten deine Reinheit regelrecht vor die Füße geworfen, lediglich damit er dir weiterhin weismacht, du seist besser als du es jemals sein wirst.“  
Helen hob den Kopf und funkelte ihn an, seine eben noch erheiterten Gesichtszüge waren bereits wieder erstarrt.  
Tatsächlich lag nun etwas wie Abneigung in ihnen.  
„Er macht nicht vieles richtig, aber dir heute deinen Irrsinn zu verweigern rechne ich ihm hoch an. Es spricht gegen deinen Intellekt, dass er diesbezüglich weiser zu handeln imstande ist, als du es bist“, sagte er und ließ seinen Blick über ihr Gesicht gleiten, wich allerdings ihren Augen aus, „manch eine Blume sollte nicht gebrochen werden, ehe sie in voller Blüte steht und das ist nur eines der vielen Dinge, die ihr Menschen vergessen habt.“  
Nun war sie es, die es nicht wagte ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen, auch wenn sie gerne gewusst hätte, welcher Ausdruck dabei in ihnen lag.  
Dies war mit gehörigem Abstand das Letzte, über das sie sich mit Loki unterhalten wollte und seine Anmaßungen ließen sie schnell zurück in ihre Rolle finden, die sie ihm gegenüber immer einnahm.  
„Macht es dir eigentlich Spaß, in meinen Erinnerungen herumzustöbern?“, fuhr sie ihn an, in der Hoffnung, er ließe dieses Thema wieder fallen.  
„Nicht halb so viel, wie du wahrscheinlich hoffst“, erwiderte er und lehnte sich näher zu ihr um etwas nachzusetzen, „Herz.“  
Nur das Pfeifen des Windes konnte wohl noch schneidender klingen, als sein Tonfall.  
Durch seine Verbindung zu ihrem Unterbewusstsein war sie wie ein offenes Buch für ihn, ihre Erinnerungen wenigstens, es war unerträglich.  
„Man sollte meinen, deine Unschuld müsse dir mehr wert sein als der verlogene Kosename eines Mannes, der dich genauso wenig je lieben wird, wie du ihn“, fuhr er mit wachsender Verachtung fort, „wo sie doch das einzige an dir ist, das ungetrübt aller Verbrechen deines Charakters bleiben durfte, die auf dir lasten. Ich danke dir dafür mich gelehrt zu haben, dass eines Menschen Hochmut nicht zu verwechseln ist mit seiner Würde, da du die deinige offenkundig mit Füßen trittst.“

Obwohl er die Tatsachen ein wenig verdrehte, log er nicht und das war schlimmer als falsche Beschuldigungen.  
Ihr Körper bebte vor Wut, ihre Hand zuckte.  
Er hielt sie in der Bewegung auf, ohne auch nur einen Sekundenbruchteil den Augenkontakt mit ihr zu brechen.  
Sein Griff um ihr Handgelenk war so fest, dass es schmerzte.  
„Na!“, warnte er und schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge, „das hatten wir doch schon. Dass dir das nicht zur Gewohnheit wird.“  
Helen erinnerte sich an die letzte Ohrfeige, die sie Loki im Affekt verpasst hatte.  
Sie hatte ihr nicht annähernd so viel Genugtuung verschafft, wie sie sich erhofft hatte.  
„Spar dir die Mühe mich zu provozieren. Sag was du willst oder verschwinde aus meinem Traum“, zischte sie.  
Er lächelte ein wenig und seufzte.  
„Sei ehrlich, du wirst mich vermissen wenn ich einmal nicht mehr da bin und somit niemand mehr, der dir ab und an die Wahrheit über dich erzählt“, sagte er leichthin und beobachtete sie genau, „du brauchst jemanden, der dir zutraut an der Wahrheit nicht zu zerbrechen, jemanden der dich herausfordert, jemanden der über den nötigen Scharfsinn verfügt, sich dir beizeiten als überlegen zu erweisen.“  
Sie spürte, wie ihr Puls ihm durch die Einengung seines Griffes hart gegen die Handinnenfläche pochte und spürte augenblicklich wieder seinen Herzschlag an ihrer.  
Seinen Kuss auf ihrem Schlüsselbein.  
„Er mag dir an Empathie, Edelmut und meinetwegen auch an Ehrlichkeit immer voraus sein, doch das sind keine Dinge, die für Menschen wie dich oder mich Vorrang besitzen. An Verstand wird er dir nie genug entgegenzusetzen haben, als dass es dich befriedigen könnte“, sagte er, das Grün seiner Augen leuchtend vor Dringlichkeit.  
Sie hatte ihre letzte Begegnung mit ihm aufs Gründlichste verdrängt, doch seine erneute Nähe übernahm die Wirkung eines Schlüsselreizes und ließ ihr einen heißkalten Schauer den Rücken hinunterjagen.  
„An was erinnerst du dich?“, fragte Loki wissend und lockerte den Griff um ihr Handgelenk, nachdem er ihre Reaktion verfolgt hatte.  
Noch immer die filigranen Schneeflocken in seinen dunklen Wimpern, die selbst dann nicht schmolzen, wenn diese für die Kürze von Augenaufschlägen seine blassen Wangen berührten.  
Er berührte indes vorsichtig ihr Schlüsselbein und als direkter Reflex darauf legte sich eine Gänsehaut über ihren gesamten Körper.  
„Hast du über die Granatapfelkerne nachgedacht, Persephone?“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, als habe er Angst sie zu erschrecken, würde er es lauter tun.  
Das Geplänkel von vorhin war vergessen, Clint, Steve und ihre Eitelkeit waren nur der Smalltalk gewesen, der zwangsläufig auf das hinauslief, worüber Helen lieber geschwiegen hätte.  
Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen unter den Emotionen, die sie sich in seiner Gegenwart kategorisch verbat und die er trotzdem in ihr auslöste.  
Sie hatte gehofft es zu vergessen, gehofft Steve würde seinen Teil dazu beitragen es zu vergessen.  
Es war noch immer sein Bett, in welchem sie gerade schlief und sehr wahrscheinlich war es auch noch immer sein Arm, der ihr dabei um die Taille lag.  
Doch trotzdem sah sie den Dunkelhaarigen, wie er ihr wieder und wieder das Leben rettete, selbstverschuldet, wie er sie beim letzten Mal zum ersten Mal bei ihrem richtigen Namen nannte, die Angst um sie in seinen sonst so kalten Augen.  
Die Geschichten, die er ihr erzählte.

Etwas huschte über ihr Gesicht.  
Unerwartet richtete sie sich auf und starrte Loki fassungslos an, war sich sicher, die Erklärung dafür gefunden zu haben, weshalb sie seit längerem schon anders für ihn empfand als ihr Verstand es ihr nahelegte.  
„Hades“, flüsterte sie ebenso leise wie er zuvor und wand ihre Hand aus seiner, er ließ es zu, „Persephone bleibt in der Unterwelt, lediglich weil der Zauber sie bei ihm hält.“  
Loki zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er die Verstörung auf ihrem Gesicht registrierte.  
Es sah aus als wolle er seine Hand an ihr Gesicht legen, doch ihr plötzlicher Gemütswandel hielt ihn davon ab.  
„Das Urteil des Paris. Helena verliebt sich in den trojanischen Prinzen, lediglich weil Aphrodite dafür Sorge trägt. Ebenfalls nur ein Zauber“, sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und Hass erfüllte allmählich ihre Augen, „ich verstehe erst jetzt, was du mir mit deinen Geschichten die ganze Zeit sagen wolltest. Du hast es mir immer wieder gezeigt und ich habe es nicht gesehen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, für einen kurzen Moment hattest du mich tatsächlich soweit.“  
Loki hielt sie nicht auf, als sie ein großes Stück von ihm zurückwich.  
Stattdessen suchte er ungeduldig etwas auf ihrem Gesicht, was ihm ihre Reaktion erklärt hätte.  
„Was glaubst du tue ich?“, fragte er beherrscht, doch es klang eher nach inständigem Bitten.  
„Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du soweit gehen würdest“, erwiderte Helen noch immer entsetzt, „ich dachte tatsächlich, es gäbe Grenzen, die selbst du nicht überschreiten wirst.“  
Allmählich schien Loki zu verstehen, was sie ihm vorwarf.  
„Du denkst, ich manipuliere dich?“, fragte er noch ruhig, doch dann mischte sich Zorn in seine Stimme, „du denkst, ich habe es nötig, deine Empfindungen zu kontrollieren?“  
„Ich hatte auch mehr von dir erwartet“, entgegnete Helen, während sich in ihrem Kopf alle Bilder von Loki nacheinander in einem anderen Licht zu präsentieren begannen.  
Keine seiner menschlichen Anwandlungen war echt gewesen.  
Alles was er gesagt und getan hatte diente lediglich dem Zweck, mehr noch als Vertrauen zu ihm in ihr zu wecken. Damit sie letztendlich doch für ihn und gegen die Avengers kämpfte.  
Wie hatte sie sich doch von seinen Gefälligkeiten in die Irre führen lassen, obwohl sie ihn durchgängig der Manipulation verdächtigt hatte.  
„Du denkst, das was du in meiner Gegenwart fühlst rühre von einem meiner Zauber her?“, fragte Loki, der kurz seine Augen geschlossen hatte und dessen Mundwinkel unkontrolliert zuckten.  
„Was sollte es anderes sein“, schnaubte Helen nun in der Hoffnung, die Verletztheit damit von ihrem Gesicht zu verbannen ehe er sie sah, „letztendlich bist du doch nichts anderes als das Monster, vor dem mich alle gewarnt haben. Ich wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben. Genau wie dein Bruder. Er hatte Recht.“  
Als Loki seine Augen wieder aufschlug, versetzte der Ausdruck darin Helen einen schmerzhaften Stich.  
Er schien einige Augenblicke zu warten, auf irgendetwas, flehentlich.  
Sie fühlte sich unwohl und wollte etwas Abstand zwischen sie bringen, zu schwungvoll ließ sie sich von dem Baumstamm gleiten, Loki tat es ihr gleich.  
Der frisch gefallene Schnee unter ihren Füßen sackte nach, auf der darunterliegenden Eisschicht verlor Helen das Gleichgewicht.  
Als er sie an den Armen gepackt davon abhielt zu stürzen und wieder aufrichtete war ihr erster Reflex, seine Hände panisch abzuschütteln.  
Erst nachdem sie es getan hatte merkte sie, wie unverhältnismäßig ihre Reaktion ihm gegenüber ausgefallen war und schaute geradezu schuldbewusst zu ihm auf.  
„Du wirst mir nie vertrauen können, ist es nicht so?“, raunte er und sah sie mechanisch den Kopf schütteln, „gut. Deine Instinkte wenigstens scheinen gute Arbeit zu leisten.“  
Ihr Atem ging ungleichmäßig, einen kurzen Moment lang hatte sie das Gefühl, ihm Unrecht zu tun.  
Doch sie sagte nichts. Sie würde sich nicht noch einmal von seinem unbestreitbaren Schauspieltalent zu falschen Schlüssen verleiten lassen.  
Er wartete noch einige quälend lange Sekunden. Vielleicht darauf, dass sie ihre Meinung änderte.  
Als er merkte, dass sie es nicht tun würde, schloss er noch einmal seine Augen als müsse er sich sammeln.

Dann schwand jegliche Wärme aus seinen Zügen und wie automatisch breitete sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf diesen aus, das seine smaragdenen Augen jedoch nicht erreichte.  
„Zurück zu deinen Vorwürfen. Ich wusste bereits, dass du stolz bist, aber dieser Hochmut vermag tatsächlich mich zu überraschen“, begann er gänzlich verändert, „weshalb sollte ich auch nur einen Bruchteil meiner Kraft darauf verschwenden, deine Zuneigung zu gewinnen? Du tust auch ohne sie längst alles und mehr, als ich von dir verlange.“  
Der unerwartete Wandel seines Wesens erschreckte Helen.  
Das Problem mit guten Schauspielern war, man konnte nie mit Sicherheit sagen wann sie spielten und wann nicht.  
Er hatte Recht, sie hatte bislang alles getan, was er ihr angetragen hatte. Er hatte immer einen Weg gefunden, sie zu erpressen.  
„Darüber hinaus unterstellst du mir, mich an einer Frau zu vergreifen, die sich bereits einem anderen versprochen hat“, bemerkte er und lachte gönnerhaft, „wenn du über die Maßen schön oder wenigstens erfrischend intelligent wärest um dieses zu rechtfertigen, doch unter gegebenen Umständen existieren in der Tat Grenzen, die ich keinesfalls überschreiten werde.“  
„Wozu dann all die berechnenden Gesten, wenn du nichts mit ihnen bezwecken wolltest“, zwang sich Helen unbeteiligt zu klingen und sich nicht schon wieder an die Nacht auf der Krankenstation zu erinnern, „die Zudringlichkeiten.“  
Loki hatte es etwas Unüberlegtes genannt, was glücklicherweise keiner von ihnen in Betracht zöge, tatsächlich zu tun.  
Er stöhnte bedauernd auf, als habe er die undankbare Aufgabe einem Kind seine Illusionen zu nehmen.  
Kopfschüttelnd strich er ihr mit den kühlen Fingern das Haar aus der Stirn, eine dunkle Augenbraue nach, ihre Schläfe hinab zu ihrer glühenden Wange und flüchtig die geschwungene Linie ihrer Lippen entlang.  
Es ließ sie den Atem anhalten.  
„Berechnend?“, fragte er hinterhältig, „wenn ich deiner blühenden Phantasie Anlass geboten habe sich ein falsches Bild von mir zu zeichnen, dann tut es mir leid. Ein wenig.“  
Er lächelte gezwungen ehe er seine Hand schnell zurücknahm und ihr einen feindseligen Blick schenkte.  
„Ich dachte dir wäre bewusst, mit wem du es zu tun hast“, sagte er und lachte auf, dass ein kleiner Augenblick nach Enttäuschung klang, „du sagst es selbst, ich bin das Monster.“  
Sie hätte es zu gerne geleugnet, aber seine Worte verletzten sie, jedes einzelne von ihnen.  
Ihre letzte Begegnung, seine Fürsorge, etwas an ihm, das sie beinahe mit Leidenschaft verwechselt hätte, hatte sie beginnen lassen, ihn mit anderen Augen zu sehen.  
Nur um nun festzustellen, dass dies nichts als ein weiterer Weg gewesen war ihr seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren.  
„Wieso bist du dann hier?“, fragte sie und ihre Stimme brach am Ende des Satzes.  
„Ich habe mich gelangweilt. Ich dachte, ich mache dir ein zuvorkommendes Angebot bezüglich der Freiheit eures Bogenschützen. Das war es doch, was du wolltest?“, sagte Loki langsam, „aber wie es scheint, bist du weder bereit deinen Stolz hinunterzuschlucken und mich darum zu bitten, noch mir einen Handeln anzubieten. Du würdest nicht einmal einen Gefallen von mir annehmen, wenn ich dir einen anbieten wollen würde, habe ich Recht?“  
„Du sollst mir keinen Gefallen tun“, bestätigte sie.  
Allmählich kroch die Wut auf ihn wieder in ihr hoch, es war wie immer, es hatte sich nichts zwischen ihnen verändert.  
Loki würde es weiterhin verstehen sie zu demütigen.  
Sie drehten sich im Kreis, wieder und wieder, die gleichen Spiele.  
„Dann wirst du darum spielen müssen, um euren teuren Freund“, entgegnete er vorfreudig, „wie wäre es mit Schach?“  
Wie aufs Stichwort.  
„Ich bin auch nicht hier, um zu spielen“, erwiderte sie zögerlich.  
„Aber das wirst du, es ist das einzige Angebot, welches deine Eitelkeit nicht von vornherein ausschließt. Gewinnst du, gebe ich den Bogenschützen frei. Du hast mein Wort“, sagte er.  
„Das Wort eines Lügners“, murmelte sie, „was passiert, wenn ich verliere?“  
„Das ist in der Tat eine diskussionswürdige Frage. Soweit ich weiß kannst du mir nichts anbieten, das mein Interesse beanspruchen würde“, bemerkte er gelangweilt.  
Helen biss sich auf die Unterlippe, er ließ sie zappeln.

„Ich nehme Clints Platz ein, es wäre ein Austausch“, sagte sie dann, ehe sie sich selbst bewusst wurde, was ihre Worte in letzter Konsequenz bedeuteten.  
Loki hob überrascht den Kopf und blickte sie forschend an.  
„Siehst du, letztendlich bist du doch zu mir gekommen, damit ich dir Absolution erteile. Das hätten wir auch einfacher haben können, hättest du dich nicht so geziert“, sagte er amüsiert.  
„Es geht nicht um mich“, wiederholte Helen mechanisch.  
„Gleich wie unser Spiel ausgehen mag, wenn du gewinnst rettest du euren Freund, wenn du verlierst opferst du dich sogar für ihn auf. Beides ist sehr nobel von dir“, säuselte er, „aber es macht dich nicht zu einem besseren Menschen.“  
„Darum geht es mir nicht“, sagte sie ungeduldig.  
„Ich wollte es nur im Voraus erwähnt haben, denn, letztlich will ich meiner Rolle dir gegenüber doch gerecht werden und ehrlich zu dir sein“, sagte er und sein Ton wurde plötzlich ernst, „es ist nicht garantiert, dass du dich danach besser fühlst. Hast du dir das gut überlegt?“  
Sie zuckte widerwillig mit den Schultern und nickte dann.  
„Gut. Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was mir die Untergrabung deines freien Willens nützen sollte, aber ich akzeptiere dein Angebot. Allein, um dir in diesem kurzen Augenblick in die Augen sehen zu können, wenn du realisierst, dass es das nicht wert war“, sagte er.  
Loki atmete geräuschvoll aus.  
„Findest du nicht auch, dass dies eine durchaus aufschlussreiche Nacht war, meine Liebe?“, fragte er müde und schien sich bereits auf seinen Aufbruch vorzubereiten.  
„Ich dachte, wir spielen?“, fragte Helen verwirrt.  
„Sicher tun wir das, aber doch nicht mehr heute. Dein Geist ist nicht klar genug, es wäre zu einfach für mich zu gewinnen“, sagte er herablassend, „außerdem müssen Handel wie diese in der Realität geschlossen werden. Keine halben Sachen, da hänge ich an meinen Prinzipien, wenn du verstehst. Ich gebe dir einen Tag Zeit dich vorzubereiten, übermorgen vor Tagesanbruch im Central Park sehen wir uns wieder. Bring den Bogenschützen mit.“  
„Der Park ist groß“, erwiderte Helen trotzig.  
Er seufzte und kam wieder einige Schritte auf sie zu.  
„Keine Sorge, ich werde dich finden. Das werde ich immer“, sagte er leichthin, doch es klang wie eine Drohung, „nebenbei, wie geht es meinem Zerberus? Ich hoffe du kümmerst dich gut um ihn?“  
„Dein Bruder weiß davon, er kann ihn sehen“, sagte sie hart.  
„Davon bin ich ausgegangen“, gab er selbstzufrieden zu, „aber dass du deine Fähigkeiten an dem hilflosen Tier auslässt…“  
Er griff nach ihrem Kinn und widmete ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick.  
„Da hat man dich all die Jahre darauf abgerichtet, deine Kräfte zu unterdrücken und nun wirfst du all deine Prinzipien über Bord, nur weil der Zerberus dir den letzten Nerv raubt. Wenn das deine Freunde erfahren, die Enttäuschung wäre gewiss groß“, setzte er hinzu und lächelte hinterlistig.  
Helens Stirn legte sich in Falten.  
„Du hast darauf gesetzt, dass ich das tun würde“, sagte sie abgespannt.  
„Du hast ja so Recht“, lachte er, „so bleibst du wenigstens in Übung, was deine Kräfte anbelangt.“  
Sie starrte ihn hasserfüllt an und wollte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er ihre Handlungen derart vorauszusagen vermochte.  
„Sieh mich nicht an, als wundere dich das“, sagte er wieder ernst und küsste sie zum Abschied flüchtig auf die Stirn, „du weißt sehr wohl, dass dich niemand besser kennt als ich.“  
Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie wieder los, trat einige Schritte von ihr zurück, deutete eine Verbeugung an und war im nächsten Augenblick auch schon verschwunden.  
Der Traum ging mit ihm.


	32. Wörtlich oder im übertragenen Sinne?

„Turm auf e6“, befahl Helen mit einem konzentrierten Stirnrunzeln auf dem Gesicht.  
Eine der holografischen Figuren auf dem Schachbrett bewegte sich in entsprechende Richtung.  
Sie ließ davon ab, auf ihrer Unterlippe herum zu kauen. Die Vorbereitung auf das bevorstehende Spiel mit Loki hatte sie bereits jetzt sichtlich ausgelaugt.  
Ganz zu schweigen von dem heillosen Durcheinander und den Trümmerhaufen, die die letzte Nacht mit ihm in ihrem Verstand hinterlassen hatte.  
„Sie haben meinen Läufer geschlagen, Miss Stark“, gratulierte Jarvis, während sie weiterhin im Takt der Musik mit den Fingern auf den hohen Tisch trommelte, „Springer auf c3.“  
Durch die Werkstatt dröhnte ‚Black Sabbath‘, Helen zuliebe allerdings zur Abwechslung einmal in erträglicher Lautstärke.  
Über ‚Foreigner‘ war Tony inzwischen hinweg, auch darüber, dass Pepper sich nicht öfter im obersten Stockwerk blicken ließ als irgend nötig. Wenigstens tat er so.  
„Nein!“, rief sie aus, als ihre Dame aus dem Spiel genommen wurde, „wieso habe ich das nicht kommen sehen?“  
Tony, der weiter hinten in der Werkstatt an seinem Anzug herumpfriemelte, schaute skeptisch herüber, wie er es seit mehreren Stunden in regelmäßigen Abständen tat und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.  
„Wenn ich einwenden darf, vermutlich waren Sie unkonzentriert“, antwortete Jarvis höflich, „wollen Sie die Partie zu Ende spielen?“  
„Nein, in zwei Zügen hast du mich schachmatt gesetzt, das kann ich mir auch denken. Danke trotzdem“, grummelte Helen kaum verständlich, da sie ihr bedenklich blasses Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte.  
„Soll ich die letzten Spielzüge für Sie analysieren, Miss Stark?“, bot Jarvis hilfsbereit wie er programmiert war an.  
„Nicht nötig, ‚Miss Stark‘ hat für die nächsten drei Tage genug Computer gespielt“, ermahnte Tony nicht so scherzhaft, wie es hätte klingen sollen und zog sie rückwärts von dem Barhocker, auf dem sie saß.  
„Tony!“, quengelte sie und versuchte seinen um ihre Taille geklammerten Arm aufzuhebeln, „ich bin keine zwölf mehr, du kannst mir das nicht verbieten!“  
„Siehst du doch, das ist nämlich zufällig noch immer mein Computer, mit dem du seit geschlagenen sechs Stunden Schach spielst. Das kann nicht gesund sein“, sagte er bestimmt und ließ sie los.  
„Weil du ja immer so ein super Vorbild für mich warst, was gesunde Lebensweise angeht“, sagte sie, herausfordernd die Augenbrauen hebend und die Arme in die Seiten stemmend.  
Ihr Onkel schwelgte einen Augenblick lächelnd in Erinnerungen, dann verzog er das Gesicht.  
„Hast Recht. Höchste Zeit, dass ich damit anfange. Willst du nicht zum Beispiel lieber mal wieder an die frische Luft? Mit deinem Hund, den ich dir im Übrigen nicht erlaubt habe, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf“, schlug er vor und musterte verstohlen die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen.  
„Mit Erziehungsmaßnahmen kommst du etwa zehn Jahre zu spät. Außerdem ist Clint schon mit dem Hund draußen“, erwiderte sie und gähnte unterdrückt.  
„Du schickst Barton mit Hamlet raus? Alleine?“, wunderte sich Tony. Zu Recht, für gewöhnlich ging niemand ohne Helen mit dem Hund spazieren.  
Hamlet hätte wohl auch niemand anderen als Clint geduldet.  
„Unser Geheimagent schafft das schon“, sagte sie und setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf, „sonst freust du dich immer, wenn ich dich in der Werkstatt besuche und jetzt schmeißt du mich raus?“  
Tony schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf über ihren eindeutigen Erpressungsversuch.  
„Was ist denn mit deinem lächerlich attraktiven Freund?“, seufzte er und drehte sich wieder zu einer Arbeitsfläche, „ich meine, ihr beide seid jung, also wenigstens du, und habt nichts zu tun, euch fällt doch bestimmt etwas Besseres ein um, äh, die Zeit totzuschlagen.“  
„Du findest meinen Freund attraktiv?“, sagte Helen spitz.  
Tony drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und guckte möglichst würdevoll.  
„Alle Welt findet den Captain ganz hinreißend“, rechtfertigte er sich, „du etwa nicht?“  
Helen verdrehte die Augen.  
„Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel? Bis gestern hast du noch so getan, als könntest du Steve nicht ausstehen“, bemerkte sie misstrauisch.  
„Man wird ja wohl noch seine Meinung ändern dürfen“, sagte er eingeschnappt und fügte nachdenklich hinzu, „er müsste auch eigentlich schon längst hier sein.“  
„Wer? Steve?“, fragte sie verwirrt.  
„Ich habe ihm schon vor einer halben Stunde eine Nachricht geschickt, dass er herkommen soll“, bestätigte er, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand und versuchte sich mit einem Lappen das Öl von den Händen zu wischen.  
„Du weißt, wie lange Steve braucht um die Tastensperre seines Pagers zu lösen“, sagte sie und ahnte nichts Gutes.

„Aber ich werde besser!“  
Helen fuhr zusammen, als Steve ihr von hinten die Hände an die Schultern legte.  
Alle hier im Stark Tower bis auf sie selbst besaßen die unangenehme Fähigkeit, sich lautlos von hinten heranzuschleichen. Es war strapaziös.  
„Du machst also seit neustem gemeinsame Sache mit meinem Onkel“, stellte sie kurz darauf naserümpfend fest und nutzte diesen Umstand als Grund, sich weiter von Steve wegzustellen.  
„Ah, Rogers, gut dass Sie da sind“, lenkte Tony ab und klopfte dem Angesprochenen auf die Schulter, „ich hab da was für Sie.“  
Steve schaute verdutzt, Helen mit verschränkten Armen kritisch die beiden Männer an.  
Tony holte einen Pappkarton aus einer der hinteren Ecken und stellte ihn auf einer Arbeitsplatte ab.  
„Agent Barton hat mich gebeten, für SHIELD altes Filmmaterial rauszusuchen. Selbstverständlich ohne mir zu sagen warum. Es sind auch Aufnahmen von Ihnen dabei, Cap“, sagte Tony zwinkernd, während Helen einige verstaubte Filmdosen aus der Kiste holte und die Beschriftungen zu entziffern versuchte.  
„Einige davon kennst du, Helen, ich habe sie dir früher mal gezeigt“, sagte ihr Onkel gutgelaunt, „aber das muss eine Ewigkeit her sein, wahrscheinlich erinnerst du dich nicht mehr.“  
„Ganz dunkel“, erwiderte sie langsam und machte ein unbestimmtes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend aus.  
Tony holte ein Buch mit verlebtem Einband aus derselben Kiste und machte unbeholfene Anstalten es Steve zu reichen.  
„Ach ja“, begann er zögernd und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, „und das ist für Sie.“  
Steve nahm das Buch mit absurd großen Augen an.  
„Jules Vernes ‚20.000 Meilen unter dem Meer‘“, las er ehrfürchtig den Buchrücken, Tony machte eine wegwerfende Geste.  
„Ich habe gehört, Sie mögen Bücher und ich kann sie nicht leiden, also ist es bei Ihnen wohl besser aufgehoben als bei mir. Ist ne Erstausgabe, stand hier noch irgendwo rum“, sagte er schnell.  
Helen schaute abwechselnd von ihrem Onkel zu ihrem Freund, die beide peinlich berührt im Raum standen. War Steve tatsächlich rot geworden?  
„Danke, Mr. Stark“, stammelte dieser.  
„Ach, Sie wissen schon, Captain Nemo, ha ha“, versuchte Tony gehässig zu klingen und räusperte sich für einen weiteren Versuch, „20.000 Meilen unter dem Meer, das ist witzig weil Sie ja auch irgendwie die letzten 70 Jahre, äh, unter dem Meer, also…“  
Er brach ab.  
Helen schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und drückte Steve den Karton in die Hände.  
„Geh doch schon mal vor, ich habe noch etwas mit meinem Onkel zu bereden“, sagte sie und Steve war noch immer so verwirrt von Tonys Nettigkeit, dass er einfach stumm den Raum verließ.  
„Was soll das werden?“, fragte Helen und hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Was soll was werden?“, entgegnete Tony desinteressiert und beschäftigte sich mit der Reinigung einer ölverschmierten Zange.  
„Du und Steve“, sagte sie ungeduldig, „du magst ihn wirklich. Das ist gruselig. Mir hast du noch nie ein Buch geschenkt.“  
„Hey, wenn ich nicht nett zu ihm bin bist du sauer auf mich und jetzt wo ich es bin, ist es dir auch nicht recht?“, beschwerte er sich.  
„Das stimmt doch gar nicht“, grummelte Helen, obwohl es stimmte, „aber warum hast du es dir anders überlegt?“  
„Na ja, ehrlich gesagt, ich habe dich aufwachsen sehen und war mir immer ziemlich sicher, dass du mal einen beschissenen Männergeschmack haben wirst und mir wenn du alt genug bist hier einen kriminellen Psychopathen nach dem anderen anschleppst“, sagte er schulterzuckend, „du weißt, ich bin überhaupt nicht gut in so etwas, also bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich mit Rogers als Schwiegersohn sehr zufrieden sein kann. Er ist in Ordnung.“  
„Du denkst, ich habe einen beschissenen Männergeschmack und eine Schwäche für kriminelle Psychopathen. Ernsthaft?“, hakte sie nach und überlegte, ob sie sich gekränkt fühlen durfte.  
„Nein, ich dachte du hättest einen, aber mit dem Captain hast du mich vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Das beruhigt mich sehr“, entgegnete Tony und legte die Zange wieder weg, „willst du vielleicht sonst noch über etwas reden, wo wir gerade bei guten Ideen sind? Ich habe mir zum Beispiel neue Prospekte von Universitäten schicken lassen!“  
Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie sich angegriffen fühlte, konnte sie wirklich nicht.  
„Nein danke. Wenn du versprichst, Steve nie wieder als deinen ‚Schwiegersohn‘ zu bezeichnen, bin ich hier fertig“, sagte sie angestrengt und ging aus der Tür, ohne seine Reaktion abzuwarten.  
„Hey, warte mal, was genau meinst du mit ‚nie‘?“, rief ihr Tony nach einiger Zeit der Überlegung hinterher.  
Eine Antwort erhielt er nicht mehr.

Auf dem Gang traf sie Clint, Natascha und Steve, immer noch mit dem Karton im Arm.  
Und natürlich Hamlet, der sie aus lauter Wiedersehensfreude mit dem massigen Kopf anstieß, dass sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor.  
„Weißt du wo es hier einen Projektor gibt, der diese Dinger da abspielen kann?“, fragte Natascha genervt und war ganz offensichtlich sehr damit beschäftigt, Clint nicht anzugucken. Sie vermied es seit Tagen, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten.  
„Ihr wollt die Bänder jetzt anschauen?“, fragte Helen im Gegenzug, „was will SHIELD überhaupt damit, wenn man fragen darf?“  
„Clint will es mir nicht sagen“, zischte Natascha und warf ihm doch einen Blick zu.  
„Ich darf es euch nicht sagen“, stellte dieser richtig.  
„Ein Stockwerk drunter sollte es noch ein Büro mit einem Projektor geben“, erinnerte sich Helen seufzend und Natascha nickte.  
„Wollt ihr nicht mitgucken, du und Steve?“, fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und Helen merkte, dass die Agentin nicht in der Stimmung war, alleine mit Clint in einem dunklen Raum zu sitzen und Filmmaterial zu sichten.  
Also stimmte sie zu, nachdem sie Steve einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen hatte und dieser mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit nickte, die Helen bei keinem anderen Menschen je gesehen hatte.  
„Gut, warum nicht“, sagte sie also und hätte schwören mögen, dass die Art und Weise in der Natascha ihren Mund verzog annähernd bedeutungsgleich war mit einem Lächeln, mit dem sie sich bei ihr bedanken wollte.  
Nett sein war anstrengend, dachte Helen und verfluchte ihr schlechtes Gewissen, welches sie dazu trieb, die nächsten Stunden mit zwei Agenten, die entweder ihren Liebeskummer oder ihre mentale Disposition versteckten und ihrem Freund zu verbringen, dem sie seit dem gestrigen Abend und dem darauffolgenden Traum kaum noch in die Augen schauen konnte.  
Sie hätte wichtigeres zu tun gehabt.  
Sie beobachtete Clint, während sie das besagte Büro suchten.  
„Glaubst du, dein Onkel mag mich vielleicht doch?“, fragte Steve irgendwann unsicher, als sein Blick wieder auf das Buch in der Kiste fiel.  
„Soll ich ihn für dich fragen, ob er mal mit dir ausgeht?“, erwiderte Helen bissig und verdrehte die Augen. Es war ihr ganz und gar nicht recht, dass die beiden anfingen sich zu verstehen.  
Sie sah es schon bildlich vor sich, wie die beiden wichtigsten Männer in ihrem Leben sie in Zukunft simultan mit ihren großen Hundeaugen davon zu überzeugen versuchten, nur das Beste für sie zu wollen.  
Eine beunruhigende Vorstellung.  
Steve schnaufte beleidigt.  
„Letztes Mal war hier drin noch ein Projektor“, erklärte Helen als sie einen Raum am Ende eines Flures betrat und an der Wand nach dem Lichtschalter tastete.  
Als die anderen den Raum betraten hielt sie Clint zurück.  
Sie wusste nicht wie sie es formulieren sollte. Je nachdem in welchem Zustand Clints Bewusstsein im Augenblick war, könnte das hier nach hinten losgehen.  
„Kommst du morgen früh mit mir und dem Hund in den Park? Ich meine, früh wie sehr, sehr früh?“, druckste sie herum und wich den Augen des Agenten aus, aus Angst etwas in ihnen zu sehen, das sie an Loki erinnerte.  
Der Zerberus indes hechelte erwartungsvoll.  
„Selbstverständlich“, erwiderte Clint lediglich und lächelte, dass es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunterlief.  
Der Teil, der momentan die Kontrolle über ihn zu haben schien, wusste ganz offensichtlich worüber sie sprach.  
„Weiß jemand, wie man dieses Ding bedient?“, hörte sie Natascha, die es sich derweil mit einem in die Jahre gekommenen Projektor verscherzte und ging an Clint vorbei in das Büro, das noch mehr einer Abstellkammer glich, als bei ihrem letzten Besuch im Stark Tower.  
„Ich kann das!“, gab Steve kund und der Triumph darüber, über etwas Technisches besser Bescheid zu wissen als die anderen, war ihm nur zu deutlich anzusehen.  
Während Steve die erste Filmrolle einlegte und den Apparat auf die weiße Wand gegenüber der Tür ausrichtete, zog Clint zwei verschlossene Metallkisten unter einem Regal hervor und platzierte sie in der Mitte des Raumes.  
Nein, keiner von ihnen wollte wissen was Tony Stark darin lagerte.  
Natascha wischte noch den Staub von einer der Kisten, ehe sie sich mit gebührlichem Abstand neben Clint niederließ.  
Hamlet seinerseits legte sich so vor die provisorische Leinwand, dass er alle vier im Blick behielt und stützte wachsam den Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten.  
Als der erste Film dank Steves Fachkenntnis von Dingen, die heute bereits Antiquitäten waren, endlich abgespielt wurde setzte auch er sich auf die zweite Kiste neben Helen.  
„Gemütlich“, meckerte sie leise, nachdem sie wiederholt ihre Sitzposition geändert hatte und entlockte ihm damit ein gutmütiges Lächeln.  
Er schob sie ein Stück zur Seite, schwang ein Bein über die Kiste und zog sie an der Hüfte zurück zwischen seine Beine, sodass sie sich an seinen Oberkörper lehnen konnte.  
„Besser?“, fragte er und sie nickte leicht und konnte die Vibration eines unterdrückten Lachens spüren, als sie den Hinterkopf auf seiner Brust ablegte.  
Sie biss sich heftig auf die Unterlippe.  
Es waren die kleinen Gesten, die einem die Besonderheit von Steves Wesen immer wieder ins Gedächtnis riefen.

Es wurde ein langer Nachmittag.  
Nach einigen stockenden Aufnahmen von Howard Stark, alten Forschungsprojekten von Stark Industries, einigen noch absonderlicheren Forschungsprojekten bezüglich des Serums, das Steve damals verabreicht worden war, kamen sie schlussendlich zu einer Ansammlung von schwarz-weiß Filmchen, die ihn im Krieg zeigten.  
Helen spürte an ihrem Rücken, wie sehr sich Steve dabei versteifte.  
Es war seltsam, ihn in derartiger Kulisse in die Kamera grinsen zu sehen. Auf den meisten Aufnahmen wirkte er nicht annähernd glücklich.  
„Propaganda“, raunte er und verstärkte unbewusst den Druck der Hand, die auf ihrem Unterarm lag.  
Sie löste seine Hand behutsam und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen, was er mit einem Seufzen und einem Kuss auf ihre Schläfe quittierte.  
Es sollte immer so sein, genau so.  
Und es sollte keinen Loki geben, der sie an der Richtigkeit hiervon zweifeln ließ.  
Helen verdrängte den Gedanken, dass dies hier wohlmöglich die letzten Stunden waren, die sie bei klarem Bewusstsein mit den anderen verbringen konnte.  
Nämlich dann, wenn sie morgen gegen Loki verlor.  
„Müssen wir das wirklich alles sehen?“, maulte Natascha und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den offenbar schmerzenden Rücken.  
„Nur noch ein Bisschen“, versprach Clint und hätte Helen das verhängnisverheißende Zucken seines Mundwinkels gesehen, sie wäre auf das Folgende vorbereitet gewesen.  
Eigentlich war es nicht das was sie sah, was sie aufmerksam werden ließ sondern viel mehr Steve selbst.  
Seine Hand, die bis eben beruhigend ihre Seite entlang gestrichen war, stoppte in der Bewegung und er hielt den Atem an, sie konnte es spüren.  
Seine Reaktion lenkte ihren Blick auf die projizierten Bilder an der Wand, sie stand hastig auf, drehte das Band einige Zentimeter zurück und ließ die Szene noch einmal laufen.  
Im Raum herrschte Totenstille, sie hörte nur das dumpfe Scheppern der Kiste hinter sich, als Steve sich langsam erhob.  
„Das ist nicht so, wie es aussieht“, sagte er leise und Helen war sich sicher, dass sie ihm glauben würde, hätte Loki ihr nicht genau diese Erkenntnis, die sich nun in ihr breit machte, schon vor Wochen prophezeit.  
Clint lachte zurückhaltend über Steves unglückliche Wortwahl, Natascha stieß ihm heftig den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.  
Helen betrachtete die junge Frau auf dem Foto, das sich unbestreitbar im Deckel desselben Kompasses befand, der ihr nun um den Hals hing und suchte nach etwas, das ihr selbst nicht ähnlich sah.  
Sie fand wenig.  
„Peggy Carter?“, fragte Clint interessiert und setzte bei Steves Blick nach, „ich habe deine Akte gelesen.“  
Der Film war inzwischen weitergelaufen und der Steve in schwarz-weiß hatte seinen Kompass, der auf der Motorhaube eines Wagens auf einer Landkarte lag, mit einem warmen Lächeln wieder an sich genommen.  
Mit einem echten Lächeln.

„Dir ging es nie um mich, oder“, stellte Helen mehr fest, als dass sie es fragte als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.  
Es war nicht einmal seltsam, dass sie Lokis Formulierung dafür gebrauchte.  
Loki, der schon wieder Recht behielt.  
Denn Steve zögerte einen Augenblick zu lange, ehe er ihr widersprach.  
„So ist es nicht“, sagte er halbherzig und nahm widerwillig die Kette an, die Helen sich abgenommen hatte und ihm in die offene Hand fallen ließ, „lass es mich dir erklären.“  
Sie hatte nicht das Recht verletzt zu sein, denn ihr war es schließlich auch nie wirklich um Steve gegangen, und trotzdem war sie es.  
„Nicht nötig“, erwiderte sie trocken, „es hat mir schon jemand anderes erklärt.“  
Eine senkrechte Falte an seiner Nasenwurzel verriet, wie konzentriert er nachdachte, während er Helen beobachtete.  
Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und man sah die aufsteigende Wut in seinen Augen.  
„Du hast die Nerven mich für meine Erinnerungen an eine Frau zu verurteilen, die 70 Jahre zurückliegen und stellst mich in Bezug auf den Mann als paranoid dar, der so gut wie jede Nacht mit dir verbringt und ich nie weiß, ob ich das wörtlich meinen soll, oder im übertragenen Sinne?“, zischte er ungehalten.  
Natascha wandte sich verwirrt an Clint.  
„Was ist mit Loki?“, raunte sie, doch Clint lächelte nur.  
„Vielleicht sind wir dann ja endlich quitt und können aufhören uns vorzumachen, das mit uns beiden würde langfristig funktionieren“, erwiderte Helen.  
„Dir ist doch schon lange jeder Grund recht, diese Beziehung zu beenden!“, warf ihr Steve vor.  
„Und dir ist jeder Grund recht, diese Beziehung künstlich am Leben zu erhalten obwohl du mich genauso wenig aufrichtig liebst, wie ich dich! Ist das etwa besser?“, fauchte sie und ärgerte sich, dass er so viel größer war als sie.  
„Ah, auf einmal kannst du doch über deine Gefühle reden. Du liebst mich also nicht?“, fragte er und schnaubte, es wirkte gekränkt.  
„Nicht so sehr, wie ich es sollte und wie du es verdient hättest“, antwortete sie wieder ruhiger, es kostete sie Kraft, das auszusprechen, „der Unterschied zu dir ist lediglich der, dass ich nicht wahllos mit Worten um mich werfe, wenn ich sie nicht ernst meine. So wie du gestern Abend.“  
Steve stockte, fuhr sich hektisch durch die Haare.  
Natascha blickte noch immer verständnislos zwischen den Personen im Raum hin und her.  
„Du bist unglaublich selbstgerecht, weißt du das?“, sagte Steve ehrlich überrascht.  
„Ich wünschte, genau diese Dinge wären dir viel früher aufgefallen. Wir hätten uns eine Menge ersparen können“, bemerkte Helen kühl.  
„Weil unsere gemeinsame Zeit durchgängig schlecht war, oder was willst du mir damit sagen?“, erwiderte er.  
„War es das hier wert?“, entgegnete sie.  
„Dir ist doch nichts etwas wert. Du würdest für nichts ein Risiko eingehen und vor allem nicht für andere Menschen! Du bist deinem Onkel so ähnlich“, rief er wütend.  
Helens Unterlippe bebte. Hamlet erhob sich und knurrte den Blonden an.  
„Großartig, du hast heute ja eine glorreiche Erkenntnis nach der anderen“, schrie sie, „dann will ich dich nicht länger aufhalten, hier weiter den Gutmenschen zu spielen!“  
Mit einem lauten Knall fiel hinter ihr und dem Höllenhund die Tür zu.  
Eine Weile herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen, ehe sich Natascha streng zu Wort meldete.  
„Kann mir bitte sofort jemand erklären, was das gerade war?“

Es war bereits später Abend, als es an Helens Tür klopfte.  
Sie hatte hyperventiliert als ihr bewusst geworden war, dass sie es mit Bravour fertiggebracht hatte, den nettesten Menschen loszuwerden, der ihr je begegnet war.  
Das war nicht ihre Art, war es ganz und gar nicht.  
„Du kennst mich, ich habe kein Problem damit die Tür einzutreten“, hörte sie Natascha ungeduldig auf dem Flur.  
„Liebes, bitte lass uns rein“, sagte eine zweite Stimme und als Helen glaubte, sie Pepper zuordnen zu können, sprang sie aus dem Bett und öffnete die Tür.  
Wenn es einen Menschen gab, den sie jetzt gerne sehen würde, dann war sie es.  
Pepper, die als einzige in diesem Gebäude immer den Blick für das Wesentliche behielt und die nicht die Hälfte ihrer Aussagen in Zynismus ertränkte.  
Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen, sie selbst eingeschlossen.  
„Ich hab Pepper aufgetrieben“, sagte Natascha und zog sich unauffällig zurück, „ich lass euch dann mal alleine.“  
Helen musste lächeln, aber es schmerzte an den Augenwinkeln.

Es war drei Uhr morgens, als ihr Wecker klingelte und sie sich sicher war, das penetrante Piepsen habe das Potenzial, ihren Schädel zu spalten.  
Sie hatte kaum geschlafen, Pepper war noch lange bei ihr geblieben, auch wenn sie nicht über Steve geredet hatten.  
Sie hatte ein Gespür dafür. Sie war ein Engel, Tony konnte sich glücklich schätzen.  
Als sie zum Fahrstuhl ging war sie sich nicht mehr sicher ob Clint sie gestern richtig verstanden hatte, doch er wartete bereits auf sie.  
Die Begrüßung fiel kühl aus, ein Nicken.  
„Jarvis, wenn jemand fragt, Agent Barton und ich sind mit dem Hund draußen“, sagte sie müde, als sie im Aufzug standen.  
„Um diese Uhrzeit?“, fragte die mechanische Stimme.  
„Du mischt dich ein, Jarvis“, murmelte Helen und gähnte.  
„Ich werde Mr. Stark umgehend auf diesen Konstruktionsfehler hinweisen, wenn Sie es wünschen“, sagte der Computer zuvorkommend.  
„Nein, ist schon ok.“  
Helen war sich nicht mehr sicher, wie genau sie zum Central Park gekommen waren, sie fühlte sich wie in Trance versetzt und nahm ihre Umwelt kaum wahr.  
Hamlet war es, der sie hin und wieder mit der Schnauze anstieß, wenn sie in eine falsche Richtung lief oder ganz stehen blieb.  
Es war noch dunkel, wie Loki verlangt hatte kurz vor Tagesanbruch und dementsprechend kühl.  
Sie und Steve hätten nicht im Streit auseinandergehen sollen. Sie und ihr Onkel auch nicht.  
Aber nun war es ihr einerlei, sie würde das Schachspiel mit großer Sicherheit verlieren und in Zukunft ihr Dasein als Lokis Marionette fristen.  
Wenigstens würde sie dann von dem, was um sie herum geschah, nichts mehr mitkriegen, so hoffte sie.  
„Agent Barton, erfreut Sie hier zu sehen“, war es Loki, der sie wieder ein Stück in die Realität zurückholte.  
Er lehnte an einem Baum und hatte ein unentschiedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen ehe sein Blick auf Helen fiel und es verschwand.  
„Du siehst entsetzlich aus“, sagte er frei von Untertönen und wandte sich an Clint, „Agent, seien Sie so gut, bereiten Sie alles vor.“  
Clint nickte ekelhaft ehrerbietig und ging zielstrebig in eine offenkundig bestimmte Richtung in den Park hinein, der menschenleer schien.  
Als Helen genauer hinsah, konnte sie jedoch in regelmäßigen Abständen dunkelgekleidete Männer ausmachen, Loki hatte den Park also zur Sperrzone erklärt.  
„Gehen wir ein Stück“, sagte er und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken, „in diesem Zustand bist du nicht in der Lage zu spielen. Du bist nicht zurechnungsfähig. Erzähle mir davon.“  
Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.  
Scheherazade am Arsch, sollte er sich doch selbst unterhalten.  
„Früher oder später wirst du ohnehin wieder mit mir reden“, gab Loki zu bedenken, ehe er einen sanfteren Tonfall anschlug, „es war nie vorgesehen, dass er dir das Herz bricht. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du ihm die Möglichkeit dazu geben wirst.“  
„Ich habe dich gebeten, dich nicht einzumischen“, sagte Helen und hatte Mühe, seinen strahlend grünen Augen nicht auszuweichen, „und du hast es trotzdem getan.“  
Dass SHIELD sich für alte Filmaufnahmen von Captain America interessierte, konnte Clint vielleicht Natascha und Steve weismachen.  
„Ich habe lediglich deiner Erinnerung auf die Sprünge geholfen“, lenkte Loki ein, „das Bild war die ganze Zeit in deinem Unterbewusstsein.“  
„Steve hätte überlegter handeln können, ja, mich nicht anlügen sollen, das auch, aber...er hat immer noch weniger falsch gemacht als ich in letzter Zeit. Es war absolut unnötig, diesen Streit zu provozieren, Loki“, sagte sie und blieb stehen, als er es tat.  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erreichten das taubedeckte Gras und ließen es schimmern.  
Die ersten Vögel begannen zu singen.  
„War es das, tatsächlich. Doch du musstest dir erst diesen Vorwand von mir bieten lassen, von dir aus hättest du es auch in den nächsten Wochen nicht über dich gebracht, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Also erkläre mir bitte, weshalb ich trotz allem wieder die undankbarste Rolle in diesem Stück innehabe? Plötzlich nimmst du ihn in Schutz?“, entgegnete er und zog die dunklen Augenbrauen zusammen, „gesteh doch wenigstens vor mir ein, dass du dankbar bist für diesen Grund, der deinen Bruch mit ihm legitimiert, ohne dass du die volle Schuld auf dich nehmen musst. Mir kannst du nichts vormachen.“  
„Es war die einzige Sache, um die ich dich je gebeten habe“, erinnerte sie ihn und war sich ihres Ausweichens durchaus bewusst, „es hätte nicht so unschön enden müssen, das hat keiner von uns beiden verdient.“  
„Vielleicht hättest du mich um etwas anderes bitten sollen. Etwas, das sich deiner Bitte als wert erweist“, sagte er schneidend.  
„Und wenn ich dich darum bäte, mir endlich eine ehrliche Antwort darauf zu geben, weshalb du dich so lange in meine Beziehung zu Steve einmischen musstest, bis es endlich nichts mehr gibt, in das du dich einmischen kannst?“, fragte Helen gereizt.  
Loki schaute sie lange an, ehe er anfing zu lachen.  
„Du hast mir vorgestern Nacht eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass du mir niemals und unter keinen Umständen Glauben schenken wirst, wenn ich es dir sage“, sagte er bedächtig und etwas, das bei anderen Menschen gewiss nach Wehmut ausgesehen hätte, lag in seinem distanzierten Blick, „meine Liebe.“


	33. Wir sprechen längst nicht mehr von Schach.

„Du verkennst was ich sage, ganz ohne Vorsatz“, bemerkte der Gott nach eingehender Begutachtung seines gleichgültigen Gegenübers, „du hast mich wahrhaftig nicht verstanden, richtig? Abermals ist es an mir, mich vor deiner allzu menschlichen Ignoranz zu verneigen, Helena.“  
Die zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Loki, lass es mich so ausdrücken, dass du es verstehst: Ich bin des Rätselratens überdrüssig. Ich habe längst aufgegeben, dich verstehen zu wollen. Also vergib mir meine Unhöflichkeit, aber ich bin einfach nur hier um Schach zu spielen, nicht um mir einen deiner kryptischen Vorträge anzutun. Sobald wir hier fertig sind nehme ich mir wieder das Recht heraus, nicht mit dir sprechen zu müssen“, erwiderte sie und übersah das geschliffene Zucken auf seinem fahlen Gesicht, das von einem der Schatten überdeckt wurde, die die Bäume über sie warfen.  
Es wäre reine Spekulation zu behaupten, einiges sei wohlmöglich anders verlaufen, hätte Helen während all der Zeit unterscheiden gelernt, wann dieses Zucken ein ehrliches war und wann berechnend.  
Die ungewohnt weltliche Kombination aus schwarzer Hose und nachtblauem Hemd, die Loki an diesem Tag zur Schau trug, zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit mehr auf sich.  
„Apropos ‚allzu menschlich‘“, begann sie, während sie versuchte mit Loki Schritt zu halten, der auf einmal äußerst verärgert dreinblickte, „seit wann legst du Wert darauf nicht aufzufallen? Ich meine, in Anbetracht deines enormen Geltungsbedürfnisses erscheint mir das ein wenig, na ja, ironisch.“  
Im Bewusstsein ihrer fortwährenden Musterung hob er lediglich eine fragende Augenbraue, ohne sich ihr zuzuwenden.  
Das war nicht gut.  
Ein Loki, dem der Sinn nicht nach einem Wortgefecht stand, war nicht gut.  
„Dein Versuch, dich optisch anzugleichen“, reagierte sie halbherzig auf seine Augenbraue.  
„Versuch?“, fragte er ebenso nach und trotzdem glitt sein Blick prüfend über die eigene Garderobe.  
Bei all seinem Scharfsinn hätte ihm auffallen müssen, dass menschliche Kleidung bei Weitem nicht genug war, ihn menschlich erscheinen zu lassen.  
Ein Blick in den Spiegel sollte genügen um zu erkennen, dass er trotz der zu schmalen Lippen, seiner zu hohen Stirn und der dominanten Nase, trotz seiner Haut, die im Übermaß kränklich blass war, dass sie beizeiten bläulich schien und trotz seines Lächelns, das zu viele Zähne entblößte, zu schön war, um menschlich zu sein.  
Aber wahrscheinlich war auch das nicht mehr als ein zu großes Wort an einer falschen Stelle.  
Sein Bruder, Thor, war schön im klassischen Sinne. Steve war es vielleicht.  
Lokis Erscheinung hingegen hatte immer etwas Hervorstechendes, etwas Befremdliches.

Helen merkte, dass sie den Gott anstarrte und machte ein verächtliches Schnauben zu ihrem Ablenkungsmanöver erster Wahl.  
Einem unnötigen, wie Lokis gelangweilter Ausdruck vermuten ließ.  
„Hast du deine falsche Wehmut über den Soldaten nun endlich überwunden, oder müssen wir dein Ego eine weitere Runde im Park spazieren führen, ehe du die nötige Konzentration für Schach aufbringen kannst?“, fragte Loki beißend, als sie sich einem Abschnitt näherten, in dem mehrere steinerne Schachtische im Boden installiert waren.  
Einige von Lokis Männern, Clint eingeschlossen, warteten bereits.  
„Ob du spielen kannst“, drängte Loki, als Helen nicht reagierte und ein wenig zusammenzuckte. Sie war übermüdet.  
„Deswegen bin ich hier“, erwiderte sie gereizt und blickte sich nach Hamlet um, dessen Abwesenheit sie inzwischen mehr beunruhigte, als seine Anwesenheit störte.  
Auch wenn sie das auf den Tod nicht zugegeben hätte.  
„Ich will dir nur eine gerechte Ausgangslage bieten, wo du doch immer so aufrichtig zu mir bist“, lächelte Loki und folgte ihrem Blick, der an dem Hund zu Clints Füßen hängengeblieben war.  
Für Lokis Verhältnisse war es geradezu galant, ihre Kränkung über die vermeintliche Loyalität des Tieres nicht auszukosten.  
„Dann wollen wir also“, sagte er stattdessen, führte sie mit einer Hand an ihrem Rücken, die sie ihm nicht einmal übel nahm, zu einem der Tische und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.  
Die Schachfiguren standen bereit, Lokis Männer in einigem Abstand um sie herum und die Bäume in einer Anordnung, dass sie die Morgensonne nicht blendete.  
„Verzeih, ich habe dich bei der Wahl der Figuren übergangen. Aber ich nehme an, du kannst dich mit meiner Entscheidung arrangieren“, sagte Loki, wieder ganz der Spieler.  
Vor ihm standen die schwarzen Figuren, vor Helen die weißen.  
Sie presste die Hände in ihrem Schoß zusammen, er sollte nicht sehen dass sie vor Nervosität zitterte.  
„Schwarz wie deine Seele, habe ich schon verstanden“, giftete sie und wünschte, sie wäre unter Stress schlagfertiger als das.  
Er lachte dennoch.  
„Und weiß wie deine Unschuld, zweifellos“, ergänzte er, den Kopf schief gelegt.  
Und wirklich, diese Bemerkung sollte sie nicht so reizen.  
Sie warf noch einen Blick zu Clint.  
Sie brauchte sich wahrlich nicht einzureden, das hier tue sie ihm zuliebe. Oder für Natascha.  
Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sich vorher überlegen sollen, ob ihre persönlichen Kontroversen mit Loki den Verlust ihres freien Willens wert waren.

„Weiß beginnt“, erinnerte sie der Dunkelhaarige.  
„Willst du nicht noch etwas sagen, bevor wir mit dem Spiel beginnen?“, versuchte Helen ein wenig Zeit zu schinden, in der sie ihre Nerven beruhigen konnte.  
„Sollte ich? Sagtest du nicht ausdrücklich, du seist nicht hier um dir einen meiner Vorträge anzutun?“, erwiderte er und lehnte sich seufzend zurück.  
„Es wäre deine Art, noch etwas zu sagen“, murmelte sie, „wie steht es beispielsweise mit den Regeln?“  
„Bei aller Nachsicht, meine Liebe, wenn du dir über die Regeln dieses Spieles im Unklaren bist, solltest du hier nicht sitzen“, stellte er fest.  
Redete er noch über Schach?  
„Regeln unsere Abmachung betreffend“, zischte Helen und hasste ihn dafür, ihr mit seinen Unklarheiten das Gefühl zu vermitteln, als sei sie es, die sich unklar ausdrückte.  
„Wenn du gewinnst, geht der Bogenschütze mit dir, wenn ich gewinne, nimmst du seinen Platz hier bei mir ein. Irgendwelche Einwände?“, fragte Loki betont genervt.  
„Wird Clint sich an das erinnern was er getan hat, während du dich in seinem Kopf breit gemacht hattest?“, stellte sie die Frage, dir ihr die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge lag.  
„Selbstverständlich nicht an Dinge, die er in meiner Gegenwart erlebt hat. Oder daran, mir Bericht erstattet zu haben. An alles andere wird er sich erinnern, mehr oder weniger“, sagte Loki.  
Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie das für Clint sein würde, doch sie fragte nicht weiter.  
Genauso wenig wie sie fragte, was genau mit ihr geschehen würde, wenn sie verlor.  
Wissen wollte sie es ohnehin nicht.  
Er widmete ihr ein aufmunterndes Nicken, als wisse er genau, wohin ihre Gedanken abdrifteten.  
Sie hob langsam eine Hand und setzte ihre erste Figur.  
Loki zögerte nicht bei seinem darauffolgenden Zug.  
Sie setzte einen Bauern.  
Er schlug ihn.  
„Interessant, du eröffnest mit einem Bauernopfer?“, sagte er vor sich hin.  
„Mit Bauernopfern bist du ja bestens vertraut“, erwiderte Helen beiläufig und machte den nächsten Zug.  
„Redest du noch über Schach?“, lächelte er und schloss mit einem Springer auf.

Das Brennen ihrer Augen lenkte sie beinahe noch mehr vom Spielgeschehen ab als Loki, der nur selten den strengen Blick von ihr nahm.  
Sie hätte mehr schlafen sollen.  
Aber so war sie im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht in der Lage, sich gleichzeitig auf das Spiel und ihr Gegenüber zu konzentrieren.  
Sie kam sich schwach dabei vor, seinen Augen konsequent auszuweichen, doch dieses Gefühl war ihr in seiner Gegenwart ja nur zu gut bekannt.  
Es waren bestimmt zwei Stunden vergangen, seit sie begonnen hatten und nur noch wenige Figuren im Spiel.  
Es sah gut aus für Loki, aber noch hatte sie nicht verloren.  
Die Anordnung der schwarzen Figuren um ihre weißen erinnerte sie an eine Partie, die sie gegen Bruce verloren hatte.  
Er hatte ihr im Nachhinein seine Taktik erklärt.  
Von Vorteil wäre es natürlich, wenn sie sich an Banners Ausführungen erinnern könnte, grübelte sie und fuhr sich mit den Knöcheln die Schläfen entlang.  
Sie konnte sich nicht ausreichend konzentrieren.  
Grundsätzlich, glaubte sie ernsthaft gegen Loki im Schach gewinnen zu können?  
Wann war sie so überheblich geworden?  
Ihr war heiß und doch zitterte ihre Hand wieder, als sie diese über ihrem König innehalten ließ und noch einmal ihre schmerzenden Augen schloss.  
Nein, ihr fiel Bruce Rat bezüglich dieser offenkundigen Falle vor ihr auf dem Schachbrett nicht mehr ein.  
Einerlei, dann konnte sie es genauso gut jetzt mit dem falschesten aller Züge beenden.  
Warum das Unvermeidliche noch länger hinauszögern.  
Loki, der selbst in höchster Konzentration das Geschehen beobachtete, die Finger nachdenklich an die leicht geöffneten Lippen gelegt, räusperte sich schnell.

„Kurze Unterbrechung, ich würde mir gerne die Beine vertreten“, sagte er und stand auf, ohne weiter auf sie zu achten, „aber du bist besser geworden. Du hast geübt, hast du doch?“  
„Was?“, fragte Helen müde und nahm ihre Hand wieder runter, ohne einen Zug ausgeführt zu haben.  
„Eine Pause, Liebling, wird dir gut tun“, raunte er.  
„Du sollst mir keinen Gefallen tun“, erwiderte sie schroff, geflissentlich die neue Steigerung seiner ohnehin anmaßenden Betitelungen ignorierend.  
„Das tue ich nicht“, sagte er gereizt und fügte leiser hinzu, „du gibst lediglich zu schnell auf.“  
„Ach hör doch auf Loki, du wusstest von Anfang an, dass ich dich nicht besiegen werde“, fuhr sie ihn an.  
„Darum geht es nicht“, entgegnete er, schlenderte weiter zwischen den anderen Tischen hin und her.  
„Worum dann?“, murrte sie.  
„Du kämpfst nicht. Du wirst nie für etwas kämpfen, das dir etwas bedeutet, gerade dafür nicht“, sagte er schneidend und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um, „du würdest für nichts ein Risiko eingehen, da liegt der Soldat ausnahmsweise richtig.“  
„Und was tue ich dann hier deiner Meinung nach?“, erwiderte sie heftig und erhob sich ebenfalls.  
Wenigstens wörtlich auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit ihm.  
„Helena, bitte, du weißt sehr genau, jedem anderen magst du etwas vormachen können, doch nicht mir! Du bist mit der Erwartung hergekommen zu verlieren, du hattest dich bereits damit abgefunden, sei ehrlich“, sagte er ungehalten, „und weißt du weshalb? Weil es so unglaublich bequem für dich wäre die Verantwortung für dein Handeln abzugeben!“  
Helen öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder.  
Und öffnete ihn wieder und schloss ihn wieder und biss sich auf die Zunge.  
Den Turm opfern.  
Bruce hatte ihr geraten, sich in eine Pattsituation zu bringen, befände sie sich in einer solchen Lage.

Helen warf Loki noch einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe sie sich wieder auf ihrem Platz niederließ und mit einem Doppelangriff auf den schwarzen König und die schwarze Dame zog.  
Der Gott setzte sich ihr wieder gegenüber und betrachtete das Spielfeld, dann lächelte er.  
Er war gezwungen ihren Turm zu schlagen und wenn er das tat, hatte Helen keine Möglichkeit mehr einen gültigen Zug zu machen.  
Loki schnaubte belustigt, als er diesen letzten Zug dem Protokoll zuliebe ausführte und Helen somit ins Patt setzte.  
„Remis, meine Liebe, unentschieden“, sagte er letztendlich und lehnte sich auf seinem Hocker zurück, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, „kein Sieg, aber mehr als ich von dir erwartet hatte. Ehrlich gesagt.“  
„Du wusstest also doch von Anfang an, dass ich nicht gewinnen würde“, sagte Helen und war sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie sich über den Ausgang der Partie freuen sollte.  
„Du siehst das von der falschen Seite. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass du nicht zwangsläufig verlieren musst“, erwiderte er.  
„Hast du mich etwa mit Absicht gewinnen lassen?“, fragte sie aufgebracht.  
„Du hast nicht gewonnen. Überdies würde ich etwas Derartiges nie tun“, rechtfertigte sich Loki, „kannst du deinen Triumph nicht einen Augenblick lang genießen?“  
„Was ändert mein Triumph an unserer Abmachung? Du wirst Clint und mich jetzt ja wohl nicht beide gehen lassen“, murrte Helen, die sich eingestand, dass sie die Verantwortung nur zu gerne abgegeben hätte.  
Jetzt wo sie nicht einmal mehr Steve hatte um ihr zu sagen, was richtig und was falsch war.  
Es war ungewohnt, seinen Kompass nicht mehr um ihren Hals zu spüren, er hatte sie immer irgendwie beruhigt.  
„Vielleicht werde ich das sogar“, begann Loki leichthin, „über alles informiert zu sein was im Stark Tower vor sich geht, langweilt mich allmählich und du bist wesentlich unterhaltsamer, wenn du nicht alles tust, was ich dir sage.“  
„Für dich ist das alles hier nur ein Scherz, oder? Du hast nie in Erwägung gezogen das gleiche mit mir zu machen wie mit Clint, wer sollte dich dann schließlich noch unterhalten“, stellte sie fest und konnte sich nicht erklären, wie sie sich schon wieder von ihm hatte täuschen lassen.  
„Dennoch, du hast etwas sehr Nobles getan mit dem Versuch, den Bogenschützen zu retten“, bemerkte Loki beschwichtigend, „auch auf richtige Dinge, die man aus falschen Motiven heraus tut, darf man ein wenig stolz sein. Wenn du schon keinen Gefallen von mir annehmen kannst, dann tue mir doch im Gegenzug einen anderen.“

„Also war das Unentschieden doch ein Gefallen von dir, wie nett“, sagte Helen und, eine Geste die sie von Bruce übernommen hatte, massierte sich die Nasenwurzel, „was muss ich tun, damit wir wieder quitt sind?“  
„Ich will lediglich dass du darüber nachdenkst, was du den ‚Rächern‘ schuldig bist. Objektiv betrachtet“, forderte er zu ihrer Überraschung.  
„Ernsthaft, Loki, die alte Leier? Ich werde sie niemals hintergehen, solange du es auch versuchst“, stöhnte sie und wagte einen Blick in seine zu grünen Augen zur Bestätigung, was sie jedoch mehr verunsicherte als ihn.  
„Das ist mir schmerzlich bewusst, der Punkt jedoch ist ein anderer. Ich weiß, dass du nie auf meiner Seite stehen wirst, aber wissen sie es auch?“, fragte er so sanft, dass es nur noch beleidigender klang, „wissen sie um deine Loyalität?“  
„Natürlich tun sie das“, erwiderte sie reflexartig, woraufhin sie von Loki mit einem mitleidigen Blick bedacht wurde.  
„Glaube mir, es bereitet mir zu meiner eigenen Überraschung keine besondere Freude deine Illusionen diesbezüglich zu zerstören, doch bitte höre mir im Folgenden genau zu und denke darüber nach“, sagte er eindringlich und sie verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust, „gehörst du zu ihnen? Lassen sie dich überhaupt zu ihnen gehören und vertrauen sie dir? Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, wenigstens die Agenten seien dir immer mit Argwohn begegnet und du kannst mir glauben, sie tun es noch heute, auch wenn sie dich anders behandeln. Sie haben dich immer im Auge, sind immer einen Schritt davon entfernt dich einzusperren, sobald sie ein Risiko in dir sehen. Und was ist mit den anderen, Helena, was denken sie über dich? Du weißt es wohl selbst am besten.“  
Sie gehörte nicht zum Team, das hatte sie nie und das würde sie nie, er lag richtig.  
Dass ihr Natascha und Clint mit Misstrauen begegneten war nichts Neues, von Agent Coulson und Direktor Fury ganz zu schweigen.  
Bei SHIELD wären sie alle froh, wenn sie nie im Stark Tower aufgetaucht wäre.  
Aber was war mit den anderen?  
Was war mit Thor, der ihr ohnehin eine Art von Beziehung zu seinem Bruder unterstellte, die nicht existent war und sich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen ließ?  
Gar nicht zu reden von Steve.  
Er hatte sich so von Loki täuschen lassen, dass er etwas wie Eifersucht ihm gegenüber empfand.  
Es war so lächerlich und trotzdem glaubte er Helen nicht.  
Ihr Onkel, der dichtete ihr gar eine Schwäche für kriminelle Psychopathen an.  
Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er Loki nicht direkt beim Namen genannt hatte.  
Was Dr. Banner über sie dachte war schwerer zu sagen, doch wahrscheinlich war er nur zu höflich, sein Misstrauen offen zu zeigen.  
Er hatte Angst vor ihr, das hatte sie selbst gesehen als sie bei Lokis Einbruch in den Stark Tower dem Hulk gegenübergestanden hatte.

Loki hatte einen Punkt.  
Es schmerzte, sich ihres Standes innerhalb der Initiative so bewusst zu werden.  
Einsam war nicht einmal ein angemessenes Wort um zu kategorisieren, wie sie sich fühlte.  
Das war allgemeinhin das Gefährlichste an Loki, dass er intelligent genug war mit der Wahrheit mehr Schaden anzurichten, als mit seinen Lügen.  
„Du hast recht, wie so oft“, sagte Helen mit Mühe, damit ihre Stimme nicht brach, „aber das ändert nichts an dir oder daran, was du mit dieser Welt zu tun gedenkst. Was nützt dir dieser Gefallen, ich werde nie auf deiner Seite stehen.“  
„Und genau das würde ich bewundern, wäre es nicht das Lästigste an unserem Verhältnis. Seit ich dich kenne erträgst du lieber meine Intrigen und die ungerechtfertigten Anschuldigungen der ‚Rächer‘, obwohl es für dich von Anfang an um einiges einfacher gewesen wäre, dich mir anzuschließen. Zumal es das ist, was insgeheim alle denken, was du längst getan hast. Sie alle denken so schlecht von dir. Sie wissen deine uneingeschränkte Loyalität nicht im Geringsten zu würdigen. Ich bin es, der sie zu würdigen weiß. Auch wenn ich, offen gesagt, selbstredend wünschte sie gelte mir“, sagte er und wirkte so ernst, dass es Helens Wut auf ihn verrauchen ließ.  
Loki hatte definitiv einen Punkt.  
Vielleicht war es das, was sie davon abhielt seiner schmalen Hand auszuweichen, die ihr den Arm hinunter strich als er sich über das Schachbrett zu ihr beugte.  
„Du hast genug für die ‚Rächer‘ getan, mehr als genug. Du bist ihnen zu nichts verpflichtet“, sagte er leise, „es würde deiner edelmütigen Gesinnung keinen Abbruch tun, einen Augenblick deine Moral außer Acht zu lassen und etwas zu tun, was du dir aus reiner Verpflichtung ihnen gegenüber nicht erlaubst.“  
„Etwas Unüberlegtes“, flüsterte sie, als ihr wieder die Nacht auf der Krankenstation vor Augen war.  
Erst jetzt realisierte sie, worauf Loki es anlegte, so sehr war sie mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen.  
Mechanisch stand sie auf und ließ sich ein wenig zu widerstandslos von dem Dunkelhaarigen aufhalten, der sich ebenfalls wieder erhoben hatte.  
Seine Hand lag ein wenig zu lange an ihrer Taille.  
Helen blickte sich hektisch nach Clint um, doch der stand noch an der gleichen Stelle wie die letzten beiden Stunden, die Teilnahmslosigkeit in Person.  
Der Gott folgte ihrem Blick.  
„Er ist nicht hier. Niemand wird hiervon erfahren“, sagte er mit einer gewissen Schärfe in der Stimme, „ist es für dich nicht genug, dass du es tun willst? Was muss ich noch tun, damit du nur ein einziges Mal einen Augenblick lang nicht darüber nachdenkst, was du alles nicht tun kannst, lediglich weil du dich anderen Menschen gegenüber zu etwas verpflichtet fühlst? Lässt du dich wahrlich so fremdbestimmen?“

Er konnte nicht wissen, dass Helen schon längst damit aufgehört hatte, darüber nachzudenken.  
Ihre Zugehörigkeit zu den ‚Rächern‘ und das Gefühl, das Richtige zu tun, hatten es während der ganzen Zeit erstaunlich einfach gemacht, ihr Verhältnis zu Loki zu klären.  
Jedenfalls in der Theorie.  
Er war derjenige, der im Begriff war die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen und sie diejenige, die bemüht war, sich von einem manipulativen Egozentriker eben nicht, nun ja, manipulieren zu lassen.  
Weil es das Richtige war.  
Ungeachtet dessen, dass ihr nie jemand näher gewesen war als er.  
Dass niemand je so schonungslos ehrlich zu ihr gewesen war, wenn es um ihre Schwächen ging und sich gleichzeitig so um sie sorgte, wie er es auf seine Art und Weise tat.  
Oder dass sie niemand so zu kennen schien, wie er.  
Das alles fiel schwerer ins Gewicht, jetzt wo er ihr keinen Grund mehr gelassen hatte so zu tun, als sei in seiner Nähe zu sein nicht das, was sie wollte.  
Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und spürte Lokis Finger behutsam ihre Augenbraue entlang zeichnen.  
Blieb noch die Frage, was er als Gott gerade an ihr fand.  
Doch sie glaubte nicht, dass sie die Antwort ehrlich interessierte. Es änderte nichts an ihrer Reaktion auf ihn.  
Sie wünschte, die anderen hätten ihr Gründe gelassen weiterhin so zu tun, als widere sie seine Berührung an.  
Aber das hatten sie nicht.  
Sie würde nur das tun, was alle längst von ihr erwarteten.  
„Das ändert nichts daran, auf welcher Seite ich stehe“, sagte sie mit einem hohen Maß an Diplomatie.  
Und Loki lächelte.  
„Ich weiß“, bestätigte er und setzte letztendlich dazu an, sie zu küssen.  
Es war der beherrschteste Kuss, den man zwei Menschen zutrauen konnte, die länger als irgend möglich auf selbigen gewartet hatten.  
Er legte allzu langsam seine Lippen auf ihre, verstärkte kontrolliert den Druck als er merkte, dass sie nicht zurückschreckte und löste sich zu früh.  
Loki beobachtete sie genau, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.  
Helen nahm gefasst die Hände von seiner Brust, als sei es noch immer unangebracht, ihn zu berühren.  
„Du denkst darüber nach, was für eine Schuld du dir damit aufgeladen hast, nicht wahr?“, sagte er nüchtern, „beantworte mir lieber eines, fühlt sich das für dich an, als manipuliere ich dich?“  
„Eher, als würde ich meine Seele verkaufen“, entgegnete sie trocken.

Loki schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ehe er reagierte.  
„Was hast du mir gleich noch einmal vorgeworfen? War es nicht Melodramatik?“, zischte er.  
Helen lachte erstickt auf.  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir hierüber ernsthaft diskutieren“, sagte sie belegt und schüttelte den Kopf, „dass es überhaupt nötig ist, so ein Theater um einen lächerlichen Kuss zu veranstalten.“  
Sie brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den Dunkelhaarigen, der sie mit einer Mischung aus Spott und Bedauern musterte, ehe er sie am Handgelenk zurückzog.  
„Lächerlich also. Dann höre endlich auf Theater zu spielen“, raunte er und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal, weitaus weniger zurückhaltend.  
Und dieses Mal konnte sie nicht unterdrücken, dass sie erschauderte.  
Also Loki das bemerkte, spürte sie erst sein Lächeln und dann, wie alle Beherrschung aus seinen Gesten wich.  
Sie spürte förmlich, wie ihr das Adrenalin ihr Blut durch die Adern trieb und in dumpfen Schlägen gegen ihren Hals mündete.  
Dieser Kuss war gänzlich anders als der erste und Lokis Berührungen gewannen mehr und mehr den Charakter derer eines ausgehungerten Wolfes.  
Sie fühlte sich fiebrig und etwas, dass sie mit Steve nie gehabt hatte.  
Helen krallte sich in seine Schulter, als Lokis Zähne ihre Unterlippe streiften und er sie so nah an seinen Oberkörper zog, dass er ihren Lungen keinen Raum zum Atmen ließ.  
Ihr kam das Wort ‚berauschend‘ in den Sinn und dann, dass dieser Kuss jeder Beschreibung spottete.  
In diesem einen, kurzen Augenblick, in dem Loki sie widerwillig losließ, ehe sie erstickte und ihr Gesicht in die Hände nahm, ehe er die Stirn gegen ihre lehnte, erschienen die Karten neu gemischt.  
Als hätten sie tatsächlich die Wahl.  
„Komm mit mir“, flüsterte Loki und klang dabei so verletzlich, dass es Helen mehr erschreckte, als alle Drohungen die er ihr je unterbreitet hatte.  
Einsamkeit war durchaus etwas, das ihr bekannt war und wenn sie schon beinahe daran zerbrach, wie mochte er sich fühlen.  
Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht wie alleine er war, offensichtlich alleine.  
Er merkte noch vor ihr, dass sie einige Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten konnte und wischte sie ihr von den Wangen.  
„Schneekönigin, du taust“, sagte er und das Lächeln in seiner Stimme klang so wunderschön, dass sie noch einige Augenblicke länger an dem Gedanken festhielt, dass eine Version dieser Geschichte existierte, in der sie sich für ihn entscheiden konnte, ohne dass sie alles andere darüber verlor.  
Doch Augenblicke sind von Natur aus eher kurz.

„Bei dir zu bleiben ist keine Option“, sagte sie so hart wie möglich doch brachte es nicht über sich, sich mehr als einen Schritt von ihm zu entfernen.  
Er zog langsam seine Hände zurück und hinterließ eine Gänsehaut, wo er sie zuletzt berührt hatte.  
„Ich kann nicht zurück, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Der Tesseract wird sie hier her führen, einerlei was ich tue“, sagte er kalt.  
„Wer sind ‚sie‘?“, fragte Helen obwohl sie wusste, dass sie keine Antwort erhalten würde.  
„Es dir zu erzählen, wenn du nicht bei mir bleibst, ist keine Option“, erwiderte er.  
„Und schon sind wir wieder bei unserem üblichen Geplänkel angelangt. Das ging schnell“, sagte sie und musste ihre Enttäuschung darüber bitter hinunterschlucken.  
„Überrascht dich das tatsächlich? Das hier ändert nichts, das waren deine Worte. Kein Grund, Sentimentalitäten vorzutäuschen“, sagte er wieder so desinteressiert, wie sie es von ihm gewohnt war.  
„Ich bin nicht diejenige von uns, die sentimental geworden ist“, zischte sie und Loki lachte trocken.  
„Und darauf bildest du dir mächtig etwas ein, ist es nicht so?“, sagte er herablassend.  
Ihn zu ignorieren war das Einzige was sie davon abhielt, ihm an die Kehle zu springen.  
Ja, einen kurzen Augenblick hatten sie ehrlich zueinander sein können, doch dieser Augenblick war schon wieder vorbei.  
„Lässt du Clint und mich jetzt gehen?“, fragte sie beherrscht.  
„Wenn es das ist, was du willst“, entgegnete er.  
„Dann hol ihn zurück“, erwiderte sie.  
Loki zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schaffte es, in der gleichen Sekunde Triumph und tiefe Reue in seinem Blick zu mischen.  
„Das habe ich längst“, sagte er.  
Ein Stechen, gefolgt von unausstehlicher Übelkeit waren Helens Reaktion darauf.  
Sie blickte sich nach Clint um, dessen Blick ihr alles beantwortete, was sie Loki hätte fragen können.  
Seine Lakaien hielten ihn rechts und links an den Schultern, er gehörte nicht mehr zu ihnen.  
Seine Augen waren von einer Fassungslosigkeit geweitet, die sie dem gefühlsbeherrschten Agenten nie zugetraut hätte.  
„Was hat er gesehen?“, fragte sie Loki matt, obwohl es völlig unnötig war.  
„Genug. Aber willst du ihn nicht lieber selbst danach fragen?“, antwortete er und winkte die beiden Männer zu sich heran, die Clint mit sich führten.  
Er nahm es ihr ab, etwas sagen zu müssen.  
„Ich wusste, du würdest uns verraten“, zischte Clint so abschätzig, dass alles weitere überflüssig wurde.  
Niemand, absolut niemand würde ihr jetzt noch glauben.  
Und sie würde es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln können.  
Loki beugte sich derweil zu ihr herunter und strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht, ehe er sie mit einer Stimme ansprach, die hinter ihrer Leichtigkeit etwas versteckte, das nach Wahnsinn klang.  
„Ist das eventuell ein Anreiz für dich, bei mir zu bleiben?“


	34. Der Rattenfänger.

„Barton, was ist los mit Ihnen? Sie sind heute Morgen so…“, suchte Tony nach der treffendsten Beschreibung für den Agenten, der sich abwechselnd grinsend und pfeifend sein drittes Brötchen mit Honig beschmierte.  
„Nicht so verbissen wie üblich?“, schlug Thor, über seine Kaffeetasse schielend, vor. Natascha schaute argwöhnisch.  
„Und du, Steve, habt Barton und du etwa die Rollen getauscht“, fragte Tony weiter, heute sehr um Smalltalk bemüht, „ist das eine neue Trainingsmaßnahme von SHIELD zur Teambildung? Müssen wir demnächst noch Vertrauensübungen miteinander machen?“  
Der Angesprochene schaute langsam auf und rang sich ein Lächeln ab, ehe er sich wieder seinem Frühstück widmete.  
Er hatte den ganzen Morgen noch kein Wort gesprochen.  
Natascha warf Helen einen Blick zu, dann einen zu Pepper, die sich nichts anmerken ließ.  
Niemand hatte es Tony gesagt.  
Und so wie es aussah hatte auch niemand vor, Tony zu sagen, dass Steve, mit dem er sich eben erst arrangiert hatte, nun doch nicht sein Schwiegersohn werden würde.  
Helen am allerwenigsten.  
Sie schaute rüber zu Clint, der neben Natascha mit vollem Mund offenbar eine Fury-Imitation zum Besten gab.  
Mit seiner freien Hand hielt er sich ein Auge zu und schaute arg grimmig. Dann grinste er wieder.  
Das war zu viel.  
Helen rieb sich die Schläfen und versuchte, sich etwas zu entspannen.  
Clints Mundwinkel senkten sich ein wenig.

„Ein Anreiz, bei dir zu bleiben“, flüsterte Helen nach einer bleiernen Pause und sah den Dunkelhaarigen mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Ein Anreiz“, wiederholte sie und ein Zischen mischte sich in ihre Stimme, „bei dir zu bleiben?“  
Loki stand ihr noch immer gegenüber, Clint umringt von dessen Männern nur wenige Meter entfernt.  
Er schien sich sämtliche Feinheiten dieser Situation einzuprägen, darauf war er ausgebildet worden.  
„Das war die Frage, die ich dir gestellt habe“, bestätigte Loki und lächelte gezwungen.  
Helen musterte ihn lange, die beinahe parallel zueinander liegenden Linien seiner Wangenknochen mit denen seines Kiefers, die besonders hervortraten, wenn er wie jetzt seine Anspannung nicht gänzlich verbergen konnte.  
Er neigte den Kopf, als er das Lächeln ihrerseits registrierte.  
„Willst du wirklich, dass ich das, was ich dir dazu zu sagen habe, hier vor Clint ausführe?“, fragte sie und hob eine Augenbraue.  
Er war zu weit gegangen und hatte sie mit seiner jüngsten Hinterlist den Punkt der blanken Wut überschreiten lassen.  
Sie war abwegig ruhig.  
Dieses Mal war er es, der ihre Mimik imitierte.  
„Sollte ich nicht?“, fragte er, „für mich sieht es eher danach aus, als seist du diejenige, die vor dem Bogenschützen ihr Gesicht zu wahren bemüht sein sollte. Nicht ich.“  
Helen warf einen Blick zu Clint, der sich ihnen damit angeschlossen hatte, die Brauen zu heben.  
„Clint glaubt ohnehin, ich sei auf deiner Seite. Dass ich für dich und gegen sie kämpfen werde“, begann Helen abgeklärt.  
„Dass du am Stockholm Syndrom leidest“, ergänzte Loki nach einem Seitenblick zu dem Agenten amüsiert.  
„Das auch“, bestätigte sie, „und jetzt frage ich dich, was für ein Gesicht sollte ich vor ihm noch wahren?“  
„Also siehst du ein, dass du genauso gut mit mir kommen kannst“, sagte er leise.  
„Merkst du nicht, dass du vor Clint gerade deine größte Schwäche offenbarst?“, erwiderte sie ebenso gedämpft.  
Dessen angestrengter Gesichtsausdruck ließ vermuten, dass er Mühe hatte, sie dort wo er stand zu verstehen.  
„Helena, ist es die Möglichkeit, du bezeichnest dich tatsächlich als meine größte Schwäche?“, lachte Loki halblaut, „ich weiß nicht ob ich mich geschmeichelt fühlen, oder dich abermals darauf hinweisen soll, dass du deinen Einfluss auf mich überschätzt.“  
„Zu glauben, du würdest jemals deine Emotionen, geschweige denn mich über deinen brillanten Verstand stellen ist gewiss das Letzte, was ich tun werde. Da schätzt du mich naiver ein, als ich bin“, entgegnete sie.  
„Was ist es dann, sag es mir“, forderte er.  
Inzwischen stand die Sonne hoch am Himmel und zwang Helen, die Augen abzuwenden, als sie selbigen näher begutachtete und hörbar die Luft ausstieß.  
„Deine Einsamkeit, Loki“, sagte sie dann und bemerkte sein Zögern mit Genugtuung, „du hast Clint soeben Eindrucksvoll bewiesen wie weit du gehen würdest, nur um einen einzigen Menschen an dich zu binden. Dass dieser Mensch gerade ich bin ist nebensächlich.“  
Dass Clint offenbar immer noch Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, sie zu verstehen, schien Loki plötzlich allzu recht.  
Mit einer harschen Geste schickte er seine Männer weg, die Clint mit sich führten.  
Er und Helen wechselten einen unbestimmten Blick.  
„Gehen wir ein Stück“, sagte Loki hart.

„Kann bitte mal jemand den Hund füttern?“, raunte Natascha, als Hamlet wiederholt den massigen Kopf auf der Tischkante ablegte und Anstalten machte, seine Pfote in die gleiche Richtung zu bewegen.  
Niemand fühlte sich angesprochen. Bis auf Clint.  
„Ich mach das“, verkündete er, stand auf und holte ein Stück frisches Fleisch aus Hamlets Kühlschrank.  
Das war keine Übertreibung um zu veranschaulichen, wie viel Platz Hamlets Nahrung im Kühlschrank einnahm oder dass der Hund selbigen mit Sicherheit als sein Eigentum betrachtete.  
Er hatte inzwischen seinen eigenen, schlichtweg weil die Mengen an Fleisch, die er an einem einzigen Tag konsumierte, längst nicht mehr in die reguläre Kühlvorrichtung passten.  
Was allerdings auch damit zusammenhängen könnte, dass Thor und Steve allein schon den kompletten anderen Kühlschrank für sich beanspruchten, so viel wie sie aßen.  
Hamlet fletschte die Zähne und bellte, als Clint ihm das Fleisch in handliche Stücke schneiden wollte.  
„Das ist neu“, bemerkte Tony, nicht ohne Schadenfreude.  
Er war immer eifersüchtig gewesen, dass Hamlet auf den Agenten besser hörte, als auf ihn.  
Thor schaute gelangweilt zu dem Hund, der Clint offensichtlich nicht in der Nähe seines Essens haben wollte und dann mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu Helen.  
Die zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern.  
„Seid ihr sicher, dass an dem Rollentausch nichts dran ist?“, fragte Tony erheitert und wandte sich enthusiastisch an den riesigen Hund, „Hamlet, geh zu Steve! Ja, geh zu Steve!“  
Der Genannte zuckte etwas zusammen und beobachtete den Hund misstrauisch, der gemächlich seinen Kopf zu dem Blonden drehte und ihn lange musterte.  
Ganz tief unten in seiner Kehle war ein so dunkles Grollen zu hören, dass es an Donner erinnerte.  
Dann wandte er den Kopf wieder nach vorne und trottete stattdessen zurück zu Helen.  
„Nein, alles beim Alten“, stellte Tony fest und machte sich nun selbst daran, Hamlets Futter zu präparieren, „wie macht ihr beiden das eigentlich sonst? Also nachts?“  
Er deutete mit der Hand und einem vielsagenden Grinsen auf Steve und Helen, die gleichermaßen aufschreckten.  
Beide waren bemüht, nicht den Blick des anderen zu kreuzen.  
Pepper stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände und stimmte schnell in Nataschas übertrieben genervtes Stöhnen mit ein.  
„Was? Ich sage nur was jeder hier denkt!“, rechtfertigte sich Tony und fuchtelte mit dem Fleischermesser herum, „tut nicht so als hättet ihr euch nie gefragt wie das funktioniert, wenn Hamlet den armen Steve schon jedes Mal beinahe anfällt, wenn er neben Helen nur sitzt!“  
„Tony, ich denke nicht dass die beiden jetzt beim Frühstück darüber reden wollen“, versuchte Pepper zu intervenieren.  
Steve indes beobachtete den Hund, der sich mit geschlossenen Augen von Helen hinter den Ohren kraulen ließ, als sähe er dies zum ersten Mal.  
„Wusste nicht, dass die beiden so empfindlich sind“, murrte Tony und stellte den gefüllten Futternapf auf den Boden.  
Hamlet reagierte sofort auf dieses Geräusch, öffnete die tiefgrünen Augen und trabte an Steve vorbei, den er mit einem kurzen Blick bedachte.  
„Ich bin trainieren“, stieß Steve hervor und war abrupt von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden.  
„Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?“, mutmaßte Tony scharfsinnig, als der Blonde im Gang verschwunden war.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun? Ich habe das Gefühl, es wird zur Abwechslung einmal nicht das sein, was ich von dir erwarte“, sagte Loki, der seine Beherrschung wiedergefunden hatte und es anscheinend auf eine längere Unterhaltung anlegte.  
„Das Gefühl habe ich auch“, bestätigte sie.  
„Dir ist allerdings bewusst, dass deine Optionen nicht nur sehr beschränkt, sondern auch alle auf ihre Art äußerst unerfreulich für dich sind?“, fragte er weiter.  
„Ist dir bewusst, dass du es warst der mir beigebracht hat, dass ein Spiel nicht beendet ist, ehe es beendet ist? Jedenfalls wenn man bereit ist, alles für den Sieg zu tun“, erwiderte sie.  
Er wandte beim Gehen leicht den Kopf zu ihr und lachte auf.  
„In der Tat. Ich hatte nur nicht gedacht, dass du tatsächlich etwas von dem annimmst, was ich dir den lieben langen Tag erzähle. Wobei, die Gegenfragen wenigstens hast du dir recht schnell angewöhnt, nicht wahr?“, sagte er.  
„Ich hatte selbst nie gedacht, dass ich mich einmal auf dein Niveau der Skrupellosigkeit herablassen würde. Aber der Zweck heiligt die Mittel“, entgegnete sie.  
„Du wirfst doch sonst nicht mit Floskeln um dich“, bemerkte er.  
„Aber du“, sagte sie, „und ich musste erkennen, dass man gegen dich nicht gewinnt, wenn man fair spielt.“  
„Eine kühne Beobachtung“, sagte er.  
Eine Weile waren die Vögel das einzige, was über das Schweigen der beiden zu hören war.  
Der Park war noch immer menschenleer, das machte ihn auf eine unangenehme Weise zu einem unwirklichen Ort.  
„Loki?“, vergewisserte sie sich nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit, ohne sich ihm zuzuwenden.  
„Was?“, erwiderte er gereizter, als man es erwartet hätte.  
„Tu das nicht“, sagte sie.  
„Mich in deiner Gegenwart im Ton vergreifen?“, fragte er belustigt, ging dann aber doch auf sie ein, „wieso sollte ich aufhören? Für was?“  
„Du bist Herrgott nochmal nicht der einzige, der ein schwieriges Verhältnis zu seinem großen Bruder hat, weil er in dessen Schatten aufwachsen musste“, zischte sie ungehalten ehe ihr Ton wieder ausdruckslos wurde, „mach nicht den gleichen Fehler wie ich.“  
„Den Fehler, deinen eigenen Bruder umzubringen?“, erwiderte er schneidend.  
„Du bist auch nicht der einzige, der sein ganzes Leben von einer Vaterfigur belogen wurde“, ignorierte sie ihn, schlichtweg weil es zu wehtat, zu sehen, dass er nach allem keine Skrupel hatte, sie zu verletzen.  
„Du weißt nichts. Es geht inzwischen um so viel mehr als das. Keiner kann noch aufhalten, was kommen wird“, sagte er.  
Genaugenommen würde er wohl nie seine Ruchlosigkeit ablegen, Loki würde sich nicht ändern, es war Zeit, das anzuerkennen.  
„Und du würdest es auch nicht, wenn du es könntest“, ergänzte sie und gab ihm noch einen letzten Augenblick, zu widersprechen.  
Er schwieg eisern.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich bin Steve wahrscheinlich doch ähnlicher als wir alle dachten, in Bezug auf Naivität, versteht sich. Ich hatte bis zuletzt gedacht, dein Intellekt könne eventuell doch noch über deinen Irrsinn siegen. Aber du hast mich endgültig eines Besseren belehrt“, sagte sie.  
„Hast du mir sonst noch etwas zu sagen?“, raunte er und die Kälte, die er in seine Stimme zwang, verärgerte sie noch mehr.  
Sie lief ein paar Schritte voraus, drehte sich zu ihm um und hielt ihn mit einer Hand an seiner Brust auf, dass er stehenbleiben musste.  
Sobald sie glaubte, seinen Herzschlag an ihrer Handfläche zu spüren, zog sie diese ruckartig zurück.  
„Immer noch?“, fragte er als direkte Reaktion auf ihre.  
„Immer“, murmelte sie, ehe sie ihn anschrie, „immer! Solange du dich weigerst, deinen hochgelobten Verstand wieder einzuschalten und zu erkennen, dass das was du tust Wahnsinn ist!“  
Loki schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
„Wieso hast du mich dann nicht zurückgewiesen“, zischte er leise, doch trotzdem mit ausreichend Drohung in der Stimme, „du hättest mich aufhalten sollen.“  
Sein Blick, der ihre Lippen streifte machte deutlich, dass er von dem Kuss sprach, der erst wenige Minuten zurücklag, ihr doch bereits wieder elend lange vergangen erschien.  
„Wenn du mich tatsächlich für einen Psychopathen hältst, hättest du nicht…“, begann er, doch seine Stimme brach.  
Lokis Stimme brach. Weniges hatte ihr je so Angst gemacht.  
Sie verspürte den starken Drang, sich auf der Stelle umzudrehen und von diesem Ort zu verschwinden.  
Und nie wieder ein Wort mit Loki zu wechseln.  
Doch nicht nur sie war es, die drohte durch diesen Umschwung in ihrem Verhältnis ihren Kopf und die Kontrolle zu verlieren, er befand sich wie eben gesehen im selben Zwiespalt wie sie.  
Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt, kampflos das Spielfeld zu räumen sondern der, sich weniger als er davon ablenken zu lassen und endlich einmal zu gewinnen.  
„Wenn ich dich für einen Psychopathen halte? Ich dachte du seist dir immer so sicher, was in meinem Kopf vor sich geht. Plötzlich musst du über meine Haltung dir gegenüber Vermutungen anstellen?“, riss sie sich also zusammen und ging nicht auf seine ungewohnt emotionale Stimmung ein.  
„Du“, sagte er gezwungen ruhig, „weichst aus.“  
„Das eine hat doch mit dem anderen nichts zu tun“, erwiderte sie.  
„Du kannst es also trennen, das was deine Vernunft dir über mich sagt“, spottete er, „und das was in dir vorgeht, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist.“  
„Sollte ich dir sagen, dass du deinen Einfluss auf mich überschätzt?“, fragte sie ihn bissig.  
Lokis Kiefer spannte sich an und kurz sah es aus als sei nun er es, der sich umdrehen und gehen würde, doch dann wandte er sich wieder Helen zu.  
„Schluss mit den Spielchen!“, fuhr er sie an.  
„Nein, Loki, nur weil du jetzt drohst dein eigenes Spiel zu verlieren werde ich nicht damit aufhören“, zischte sie, „soll ich dir zur Abwechslung einmal eine Geschichte über dich erzählen?“

„Gestern hat übrigens schon wieder so ein Hundezüchter angerufen“, bemerkte Tony in das ungemütliche Schweigen hinein.  
„Seit wann liest du deine Memos?“, murmelte Pepper.  
Tony widmete ihr einen tiefen Blick.  
„Jedenfalls“, begann er und trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee, „könnten wir schon dein halbes Studium von dem Geld bezahlen, das uns all die Leute unter der Hand für den Hund so bieten.“  
Helen hob den Kopf.  
„Das ist nicht witzig“, sagte sie und schaute sich instinktiv nach Hamlet um, „außerdem, welches Studium?“  
„Jedenfalls wären einige hier recht angetan von dem Vorschlag Hamlet loszuwerden, glaube ich“, lachte Tony und nickte in Richtung der Tür, durch die Steve vorher verschwunden war, „ihm kann man‘s nicht einmal verübeln.“  
Als habe Hamlet verstanden worüber sie redeten, hob er widerwillig den Kopf aus seinem Napf, knurrte Tony einmal prophylaktisch an und widmete sich wieder seinem Futter.  
„Seit wann bist du eigentlich auf Steves Seite?“, fuhr Helen ihren Onkel an, ehe sie sich zurücknehmen konnte.  
Alle am Tisch starrten sie an, Pepper und Natascha aus gutem Grund verständnisvoller als die anderen.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass seine eine andere ist als deine“, sagte Tony misstrauisch.  
Pepper legte ihm die Hand auf den Unterarm.  
„Tony, vielleicht bist du für heute Morgen einfach still“, legte sie ihm nahe.  
„Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass mir irgendetwas Grundlegendes verschwiegen wird?“, motzte er, gab aber nach, als er Peppers Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
„Haben Sie heute etwa noch nicht die Zeitung gelesen?“, schaltete sich Bruce ein, der sich im Gegensatz zu Tony inzwischen denken konnte, was der Grund für die Stimmung am Frühstückstisch war.  
Offensichtlich war auch er der Meinung, dass es dem Gruppenklima guttat, wenn der Hausherr eher später als früher davon erfuhr.  
„Was soll ich gelesen haben?“, grummelte Tony und ließ sich von Bruce die Zeitung reichen.  
„Die Presse hat einen ganz schönen Narren an Helen gefressen, seit ihrem Auftritt auf dem Wohltätigkeitsball“, bemerkte Banner und lächelte nervös, „sie haben schon einen Namen für die beiden hier.“  
„Die Schöne und das Biest?“, las Tony ungläubig und erntete ein schallendes Lachen von Clint.  
Natascha stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite, schmunzelte allerdings ebenfalls ein wenig.  
„Wenn es um Steve und Helen geht, haben sie sich jedenfalls im Artikel vertan“, raunte Thor ohne von seinem Teller aufzublicken, gerade laut genug, dass die in seiner Nähe ihn verstehen konnten.  
Einschließlich Helen.  
Einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie sich verhört zu haben, doch die Reaktion von Bruce und Natascha, die neben Thor saßen, überzeugte sie vom Gegenteil.  
Es war offenkundig, dass Thors unverhofft an den Tag gelegte Grammatikkenntnisse nicht unbedingt der Grund dafür waren, dass Bruce sich an seinem Saft verschluckte.  
Helen war schon aus der Tür, bevor einer von ihnen etwas dazu sagen konnte.  
Bruce redete leise und offensichtlich wütend auf einen trotzigen Thor ein, der vorschob, neuen Kaffee kochen zu müssen und sich in die Küche verzog.  
Nach einem bittenden Blick von Pepper erhob sich Natascha im gleichen Augenblick wie Clint und beide verließen den Raum.  
„Wohin ist sie denn jetzt verschwunden? Es hätte sie wirklich schlimmer treffen können als das. Wenn hier einer beleidigt sein darf, dann Hamlet“, sagte Tony und ließ die Zeitung mit dem Bild von Helen und dem Hund unter besagter Überschrift auf den Tisch fallen.

„Der Rattenfänger?“, wiederholte Loki trocken, „sehr schmeichelhaft.“  
„Ich kann davon ausgehen, du kennst die Geschichte?“, erwiderte Helen.  
„Du kannst überdies davon ausgehen, dass ich weiß, welche Parallelen du ziehen wirst“, sagte er betont gelangweilt.  
„Dir ist also bewusst, dass sie dir lediglich folgen, weil sie unglücklicherweise einem deiner Zauber erlegen sind? Das muss frustrierend sein“, sagte sie.  
„Und wenn ich dir sage, dass dies bei Weitem nicht auf alle meine Männer zutrifft?“, fragte er.  
„Deine rhetorische Brillanz zähle ich dazu“, entgegnete Helen und neigte den Kopf, „wenn du eins kannst, dann die Wahrheit verdrehen. Es gibt immer genügend Menschen, die das nicht erkennen.“  
„Und du bist die einzige, die sich nicht von der Musik des Rattenfängers locken lässt, nehme ich an“, führte Loki aus, einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte.  
„Ich bin keine Ratte“, sagte sie schulterzuckend.  
„Nein, natürlich bist du das nicht“, sagte er und lächelte, „du bist selbstredend besser als sie alle. Aber willst du meine Version der Geschichte hören?“  
„Du wirst sie mir ja doch erzählen“, sagte sie bissig, „ich bin zu gespannt, wie du sie wieder zu deinen Gunsten drehen kannst.“  
Er ließ sich auf einer Parkbank nieder und streckte sich ein wenig, ehe er begann zu erzählen.  
„Der Rattenfänger kommt an einen Ort, um ihn von einer Plage zu befreien. Zu ihrem eigenen Unglück versagen ihm die Bewohner jedoch seine Entlohnung, vom Dank ganz zu schweigen“, sagte er.  
Sie setzte sich seufzend neben ihn.  
„Du hängst tatsächlich an deiner Wahnvorstellung, die Welt von der Freiheit befreien zu müssen, was? Und denen die sich dir widersetzen, vom Dank ganz zu schweigen, nimmst du aus gekränktem Stolz…“, führte Helen fort und brach ab, um ihm die Schlussfolgerung zu überlassen.  
„Das, was ihnen das Wertvollste ist“, schloss er wie erwartet, „du hast Recht, du bist keine der Ratten.“  
„Sondern eines der Kinder“, ergänzte sie und schaute ihn lange an, das Grün seiner Augen erschien ihr weitaus weniger strahlend, als noch vor einigen Minuten, „danke, Loki. Du hast mir sehr dabei geholfen, mir noch über die letzten Facetten dieses Anreizes, wie du ihn genannt hast, bewusst zu werden.“  
Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er sie musterte als glaube er nicht, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.  
„Trägst du nun deinerseits deinen gekränkten Stolz zur Schau oder wie darf ich deinen Sinneswandel interpretieren?“, spottete er, „darf ich dich daran erinnern, wie unbedeutend meine Vorhaben und Unzulänglichkeiten noch vor wenigen Minuten für dich waren? Ohne den Soldaten fragen zu müssen weiß ich, dass du ihm über die gesamte Dauer eurer Bindung nicht annähernd das Maß an Hingabe hast zuteilwerden lassen, wie mir in diesem einen Augenblick.“  
„Wenn das auch gerade ein bedeutender Triumph für dein Ego sein mag, wie ich bereits sagte, es ändert nicht das Geringste“, sagte sie.

„Oh dir widerstrebt es zutiefst so für jemanden zu empfinden, der deinen anerzogenen Idealen nicht gerecht wird. Dir widerstrebt es, weil du dich in mir erkennst. All das, was du an dir selbst nicht anerkennen willst, du bist mir so ähnlich und denkst, das sei etwas Schlechtes. Ich bin so gut wie dein Spiegelbild“, stieß Loki aus.  
„Diese Metapher hat zwei Seiten. Wenn du darauf bestehst, mein Spiegelbild zu sein, bin ich nichts anderes als deines“, sagte Helen und hob den Kopf, „jetzt ergibt deine Attraktion zu mir endlich einen Sinn.“  
Er hob die Augenbrauen und strich ihr die Konturen ihres Kiefers nach, wo er seine Hand innehalten ließ.  
Alles an ihren Zügen war so kalt geworden, wie die Farbe ihrer hellen Augen.  
Er schnaubte und ließ seine Hand sinken.  
„Ich bin ganz Ohr“, sagte er kühl.  
„Du würdest dich selbstredend in nichts anderes verlieben, als dein eigenes Spiegelbild“, sagte Helen leise, aber jedes Wort präzise und scharf.  
„Du verdrehst mir das Wort im Mund“, stellte er mit einem Anflug von Entgeisterung fest.  
„Und von wem habe ich das gelernt? Je mehr du mir beigebracht hast, je mehr ich von dir übernommen habe, desto attraktiver bin ich für dich geworden. Ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie viel ich im Augenblick kotzen will“, sagte sie eisig und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
Loki reagierte erst Sekunden danach.  
„Helena“, rief er sie mit Drohung in der Stimme.  
„Wir sind hier fertig“, antwortete sie, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
„Was wirst du jetzt tun, sag es mir! Du kannst nicht zurück“, sagte er.  
„Wegen Clint?“, spottete sie, „da habe ich heute sogar noch eine zweite Floskel für dich, Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen. Du hast deine Zaubertricks, und ich dank dir das notwendige Übel, meine einmal einzusetzen.“  
„Du bist bereit, etwas im höchsten Maße Unmoralisches zu tun, wie das?“, zweifelte er ihre Ankündigung an, „sie werden es dir nie verzeihen, geschweige denn deine Opferbereitschaft zu schätzen wissen.“  
„Es geht hier nicht mehr um dich und mich, oder um mich und die Anderen, sondern um die Kettenreaktion die es auslösen wird, wenn ich es nicht tue“, sagte Helen, „du wirst nicht gewinnen, dafür werde ich ab jetzt persönlich sorgen.“  
„Du bist nicht stark genug, um den Bogenschützen länger als Tage zu beeinflussen“, gab er unbeeindruckt zu bedenken.  
„Aber glücklicherweise hast du mich ausreichend trainiert, ich hatte meine Mutation noch nie besser unter Kontrolle, als jetzt. Das verdanke ich dir“, sagte sie und lächelte müde, „und wer weiß, vielleicht sind genau diese Tage ausreichend. Wir werden sehen.“  
Inzwischen hatten sie wieder den Platz mit den Schachtischen erreicht und Clint, der von mehreren Männern flankiert im Schatten der Bäume stand und sich offensichtlich dafür entschieden hatte, die ganze Situation zu beobachten anstatt Lokis Lakaien außer Gefecht zu setzen, wie er es mit Sicherheit gekonnt hätte.  
Helen drehte sich um und ließ Loki den Abstand zwischen ihnen verringern, bis er direkt vor ihr stand.  
„Du musst das nicht tun“, sagte er leise.  
„Floskel“, stellte sie fest fühlte auf einmal, wie müde sie eigentlich war, „du hast dich beschwert, ich würde für nichts kämpfen und jetzt wo ich es tue, ist es dir auch nicht recht?“  
„Du bist dir sicher, dass du mich jetzt einfach so hier im Central Park stehen lassen willst?“, schien er noch etwas Zeit gewinnen zu wollen, denn dass er die Antwort darauf nicht kannte, würde ihm keiner von beiden abkaufen.  
„Willst du, dass ich dir vorher noch eine Geschichte erzähle, so wie du es sonst immer tust?“, fragte sie und kam bei aller Ernsthaftigkeit der Umstände nicht drum hin, ein Lächeln unterdrücken zu müssen.  
„Ich bestehe darauf“, sagte er monoton, der plötzlich ebenso müde schien, wie sie selbst.  
„Frankensteins Monster“, sagte sie langsam, „erschaffe nichts, was du nicht kontrollieren kannst.“  
Einen Moment musterte Loki sie ausdruckslos und Helen war bereits im Begriff, sich wieder umzudrehen, Clint zu holen und zu verschwinden.  
Dann verirrte sich ein erschreckend attraktives Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
„Ich hoffe nur, du übernimmst dich nicht“, flüsterte er und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Schläfe.  
Er schlenderte in Clints Richtung und gab seinen Männern ein entsprechendes Zeichen.  
„Lasst ihn gehen“, sagte er und wandte sich zu Helen um, hob auffordernd eine Augenbraue.  
Sie selbst ging auf den Agenten zu, der noch immer bewegungslos und mit arg zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an derselben Stelle stand.  
Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf darüber, was sie gleich tun würde, sog scharf die Luft ein und stieß sie wieder aus und konzentrierte sich auch schon auf ihn.  
„Es tut mir leid, Clint“, sagte sie noch.


	35. Weil wir Dinge trennen können.

>Ein luzider Traum (lat. lux, lūcis „Licht“), auch Klartraum genannt, ist ein Traum, in dem der Träumer sich des Zustandes des Träumens bewusst ist. Die Erforschung des luziden Träumens hat gezeigt, dass das bewusste Träumen und zum Teil die Fähigkeit zum willentlichen Steuern von Trauminhalten erlernbar sind. Die gezielte Induktion von luziden Träumen und die Aufrechterhaltung des Bewusstseins über die Dauer der Traumphase hinweg ermöglichen unteranderem motorisches Lernen ohne physischen Körpereinsatz und den gezielten Umgang mit Albträumen. Um sich über den Zustand des Träumens bewusst zu werden existiert eine Reihe von Techniken, die sich in der Praxis bewährt haben, wie das Durchführen von Realitätschecks und dem detaillierten Notieren von Träumen zur Steigerung der Erinnerungsfähigkeit an selbige. Das Erlernen dieser Techniken bis hin zum Erreichen luzider Träume erfordert sehr abhängig von der Person mehrere Wochen, gegebenenfalls Monate intensiven Trainings.<

„Hast du irgendwelche Fragen?“, fragte Bruce, in einer ungeordneten Ansammlung von Dokumenten vor ihm wühlend.  
„Ja, eine. Ist das euer Ernst?“, entfuhr es Helen und sie ließ das schwere Lexikon unsanft auf einen Tisch fallen.  
Bruce schaute von einem Ordner auf, als habe er die rhetorische Natur dieser Frage nicht ausmachen können und antwortete dementsprechend.  
„Loki lässt uns keine Zeit für Scherze mehr, das ist absolut unser Ernst“, sagte er.  
Wenn Bruce von ‚uns‘ sprach, meinte er im Übrigen sich und Thor, der mit grimmigster Miene an der Arbeitsplatte lehnte, auf der Clint im Schneidersitz saß und gerade eine Pipette aus einem Glasbehälter neben sich fischte.  
„Dass wir keine Zeit für Scherze haben verstehe ich ja, aber wieso glauben Sie haben wir dann Zeit, mir das da beizubringen? Hier steht ‚mehrere Wochen, gegebenenfalls Monate‘“, sagte Helen zerknirscht und deutete auf das Buch.  
„Nach allem was ich über deine Träume gehört habe, an denen Loki beteiligt ist, sind sie bereits luzid. Mehr oder weniger. Du musst nicht ganz von vorne anfangen was das betrifft“, beschwichtigte Bruce.  
Thor schnaubte genervt und sie schnaubte als Reaktion auf Thor.  
Es war nicht so, dass sie Thor absichtlich ignorierte seit Bruce sie in sein Labor beordert hatte.  
Und Thor selbst war selbstverständlich ebenfalls viel zu erwachsen, als dass er Helen im Gegenzug dazu mit der gleichen Ignoranz gestraft hätte.  
„Ich habe Ihnen gleich gesagt, dass sie zu unreif sein würde, die Wichtigkeit dieses Vorhabens zu erfassen, Doktor“, wandte er sich deshalb an Banner, als er sich endlich davon losreißen konnte, wie Clint mit seiner Zunge zwischen den Zähnen das Glasröhrchen auf seiner Fingerspitze zu balancieren versuchte.  
„Prima, dann kann ich ja gehen“, murmelte Helen, weil zu schreien lediglich ihre Kopfschmerzen gefördert hätte, „hab mich sowieso gefragt, wer auf die bescheuerte Idee kam mich und Thor am gleichen Projekt arbeiten zu lassen.“  
Sie drehte sich um und war fast aus der Tür als sie den Gott hinter sich grummeln hörte.  
„Man hat mich gelehrt, nur der Selbstsüchtige nennt sich an erster Stelle.“  
Helen fuhr herum.  
„Und nur der, der es nicht erträgt einmal an zweiter Stelle genannt zu werden, macht darauf aufmerksam“, fauchte sie, „Herrgott, so langsam verstehe ich Loki, es muss verdammt anstrengend gewesen sein mit dir als Bruder aufzuwachsen!“  
Die tiefe Verletzung, die daraufhin durch seine himmelblauen Augen zog war alles andere als fair.  
Doch es war Thor, und so wich sie so schnell wie sie gekommen war wieder dem Zorn.  
„Es ist mir ein Rätsel wieso sie alle nicht sehen, was du tust! Du bist ebenso manipulativ wie er und es ist so offensichtlich!“, donnerte Thor und wurde von einem lauten Knall unterbrochen, auf den ein Augenblick der Stille herrschte, in die sich beunruhigend schwere Atemzüge aus Bruce Richtung mischten.

„Ich glaube, ihr habt den Doktor wütend gemacht“, bemerkte Clint beiläufig, weiterhin auf die Pipette konzentriert.  
Thor und Helen tauschten einen schnellen Blick und eilten zu Bruce und dem Stapel Aktenordner vor ihm auf dem Boden.  
Er hob abwehrend die Hände und wich von ihnen zurück, setzte seine Brille ab und schluckte hart.  
„Hinsetzen, beide“, sagte er und Thor und Helen hatten sich schneller auf zwei Stühlen niedergelassen, als das möglich erschien.  
„Wenn wir wirklich darüber reden müssen, dann reden wir darüber. Aber ich kann so nicht arbeiten. Mein Labor, wichtige Arbeit, kein Platz für eure Privatangelegenheiten wenn ihr mir helfen wollt, ist das klar?“, sagte Bruce müde und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel, „also, wer von euch beiden will anfangen? Helen?“  
„Wieso fängt Thor nicht an?“, zischte sie, „oder ist es jetzt in Ordnung wenn er mich beim Frühstück vor allen beleidigt?“  
„Da hat sie nicht ganz Unrecht, mir ist es auch schleierhaft weshalb du neuerdings denkst, dich so unangebracht wie heute Morgen in ihre und Steves Beziehung einmischen zu müssen“, bemerkte Bruce an Thor gewandt und zog sich nun selbst einen Stuhl heran auf dem er sich niederließ, „aber wisst ihr was, ich will es auch gar nicht wissen, denn es geht mich nichts an! Also wenn es nicht wirklich dringend notwendig ist würde ich es vorziehen, wenn ihr es mir nicht erzählt. Das lenkt mich sicher nur wieder nur von der Arbeit ab oder regt mich auf oder beides und das können wir gerade gar nicht gebrauchen.“  
Thor wandte trotzig seinen Kopf zur Seite und Helen verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Was ich Miss Stark zu sagen hätte ist ohnehin nicht für die Ohren Unbeteiligter bestimmt“, sagte Thor pikiert, „ich will sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen.“  
„Das Gleiche könnte ich zu dir sagen!“, fuhr Helen ihn an und von ihrem Stuhl auf, bis Bruce bestimmendes Handzeichen sie sich wieder setzen ließ, „und es ist noch immer dein Bruder.“  
„Soll ich euch einen Moment alleine lassen?“, schlug Banner bemüht vor.  
„Nein!“, erhielt er im Chor zur Antwort und setzte sich seine Brille wieder auf.  
„Gut. Ich hab’s versucht“, murmelte er, „ich will dass ihr beide euch ab sofort zusammenreißt, uns läuft die Zeit davon und wir müssen dringend anfangen wenn wir dich, Helen, soweit kriegen wollen dass unser Plan aufgeht.“  
Sie überlegte noch, ob Thor und sie jemanden so harsch mit sich reden lassen würden, der nicht Bruce war, ohne Widerworte zu geben.  
„Ihr habt mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was ihr euch davon versprecht wenn ich dann eventuell meine Träume kontrollieren kann“, sagte sie angestrengt, „das würde ich schon gerne wissen ehe wir hier anfangen Inception zu spielen.“  
„Inception?“, fragte Thor Bruce misstrauisch, der mit den Schultern zuckte.  
Er hatte seine Freizeit in Indien offensichtlich nicht im Kino verbracht.  
„Nicht so wichtig“, sagte Helen ungeduldig und alle schwiegen für eine Weile.  
Bruce musterte Clint, dem trotz aller Fingerfertigkeit nun die Pipette von der Kuppe seines Mittelfingers kippte. Es klirrte.  
„Agent Barton, Sie müssen wirklich nicht hierbleiben“, war anscheinend Dr. Banners Auffassung davon, wie man jemanden effektiv aus seinem Labor vertrieb, „Sie haben sicherlich wichtigeres zu tun?“  
Clint war im Augenblick jedoch bei Weitem nicht in der Lage, mit so viel Subtilität umzugehen.  
Er schüttelte gemächlich den Kopf, blieb wo er war und stützte das Kinn in beide Hände.  
Bruce beließ es bei diesem Versuch und wandte sich wieder an Helen.  
„Thor und ich glauben, dass wir mit der Verbindung von Wissenschaft und Magie eventuell eine Art Schlupfloch in Lokis Bann gefunden haben. Aber Thor ist der Meinung, es sei ein zu hohes Risiko dir jetzt bereits die Einzelheiten zu erzählen“, sagte er und klang entschuldigend.  
„Loki hat seine Mittel dich dazu zu bringen, es ihm zu verraten und sobald du das getan hast, war all unsere Arbeit umsonst“, erklärte der Gott ihr im Gegensatz dazu unfreundlich.  
„Aha“, sagte Helen, die ihm da leider bei gutem Gewissen nicht widersprechen konnte, „dann sollten wir einfach anfangen, oder nicht?“  
„Helen, wir müssen uns über deine Träume unterhalten“, sagte Bruce vorsichtig und sein Gesicht verriet ihr, dass sich auf ihrem augenblicklich die Panik ausgebreitet hatte, „wir müssen alle Details erfassen, die Lokis Präsenz in deinem Unterbewusstsein betreffen.“

Bruce hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr das nicht möglich war.  
Genauso gut hätte man ihr vorschlagen können, Clint auf der nächsten Teamsitzung doch ein wenig aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern zu lassen.  
„Ich glaube du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr das nicht möglich ist“, schluckte Helen, weil sie unter Stress nie besonders gut darin gewesen war, ihre Gedanken zu filtern.  
Bruce legte die Stirn in Falten und tippte sich mit einem Bleistift gegen das Kinn.  
„Die Sprechblockade, richtig. Das hatte ich nicht bedacht“, sagte er vor sich hin und kritzelte etwas auf ein Klemmbrett.  
Helen war schnell genug sich auf die Zunge zu beißen, ehe sie ihm widersprach.  
Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Lokis Kommunikationsverbot schon lange nicht mehr galt, es war so überflüssig geworden seit sie selbst knietief in dessen Chaos steckte.  
Thor, weil er es konnte, widmete ihr einen herablassenden Blick mit einseitig gehobener Augenbraue.  
Er hatte wahrscheinlich den gleichen Gedankengang wie sie gehabt.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, ich finde Mittel und Wege das von ihr zu erfahren, was wir wissen müssen. Lassen Sie mich das nur machen, Dr. Banner“, sagte Thor, ehe sich Bruce vor lauter Verzweiflung mit dem Stift ein Auge ausstach.  
Helen fuhr auf, ehrlich, diese Aussage von dem Hünen der so schlecht auf sie zu sprechen war, das klang im ersten Moment doch stark nach einer Drohung mit asischen Folterpraktiken.  
Bruce hatte offensichtlich das Gleiche gedacht.  
„Thor, wir gehen hier zivilisiert miteinander um, hier wird niemand“, sagte er streng und etwas panisch und Thor winkte ab.  
Dann schaute er herausfordernd zu Helen und sie wusste dass er Recht hatte.  
Wenn es überhaupt einen Menschen gab, mit dem sie über Loki reden konnte ohne gleich eine SHIELD interne Jahrhundertpanik auszulösen, dann war es Thor.  
Und der war nicht mal ein Mensch.  
„Nein, ist schon ok, Bruce“, sagte sie matt, da dieses Gespräch trotzdem eines der letzten war, das sie jemals hatte führen wollen, „Thor und ich kriegen das hin.“  
Bruce hob beide Augenbrauen um Helen noch eine Chance zu geben, aus der ganzen Sache auszusteigen.  
„Ich meine, Thor hat’s doch auch so mit Magie, er findet schon Wege“, sagt sie langsam, „und Mittel.“  
Als Thor und Bruce gleichermaßen grinsten, wurde ihr nicht unbedingt behaglicher.  
„Großartig“, sagte Banner wieder deutlich besser gelaunt und verschwand bereits im hinteren Teil des Labors, wo er noch mehr Hefter und Stapel Papier holte und auf seinem Schreibtisch ablud, „Thor, wie besprochen, du kennst dich ja aus mit der Vorgehensweise. Sagst du mir nachher wie weit ihr gekommen seid? Ich will hier noch einmal durchrechnen auf welche Frequenz ihre Gehirnwellen gebracht werden müssen, damit zuverlässig luzide Träume erzeugt werden. Sie wird üben müssen.“  
„Meine Gehirnwellen?“, fragte sie und ihre Stimme rutschte eine Oktave nach oben.  
Beide Männer ignorierten sie.  
„Agent Barton, kommen Sie mit uns?“, forderte Thor Clint auf, noch ehe Helen sich dazu gezwungen sah.  
„Was ist eigentlich mit SHIELD? Und Tony?“, fragte sie, während Clint elegant von der Arbeitsplatte hüpfte, „habt ihr vor ihnen hiervon zu erzählen?“  
Ein Schmunzeln fand den Weg auf Banners Gesicht.  
„Erst einmal nicht, es sei denn du bestehst darauf“, sagte er vielsagend, „und vorausgesetzt Agent Barton ist damit einverstanden, über die Sache vorerst Stillschweigen zu bewahren.“  
„Ich bin sicher, das geht für Barton in Ordnung“, sagte sie an dessen Stelle und war erleichtert.  
Ihr Onkel und SHIELD waren mit Abstand die größten Stressfaktoren, die sie sich diesbezüglich vorstellen konnte und Stress war eines dieser wenigen Dinge, die sie alle im Moment zur Genüge hatten.  
Sie folgte Thor aus dem Labor und wartete auf Clint, wie sie es schon den ganzen Tag lang tat.  
Wo war eigentlich Hamlet?  
Der Agent wurde an der Tür von Bruce aufgehalten, der ihm die offene Hand unter die Nase hielt.  
Clint angelte schmollend zwei Pipetten aus seiner Gesäßtasche und legte sie ihm in die flache Hand.

„Ist sich der Träumer seiner Entscheidungsfreiheit bewusst? Treten traumtypische Bewusstseinstrübungen auf? Entsprechen die Wahrnehmungen der fünf Sinne des Träumers dem Wachzustand? Hat der Träumer nach dem Traum eine klare Erinnerung an diesen? Ist sich der Träumer bewusst, dass er träumt?“, leierte Thor die Checkliste herunter, die Bruce ihm mitgegeben hatte und wartete auf Helens Antworten.  
Sie saßen auf dem Dach, beziehungsweise lagen in Clints Fall mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf dem Rücken und dösten.  
„Wenn ich plötzlich irgendwo im Wald stehe und mir über gefühlte Stunden Lokis Gerede anhören muss, bin ich mir immer sehr sicher dass ich träume“, sagte Helen sarkastisch und kassierte einen strafenden Blick von Thor, weshalb sie seufzte und hinzufügte, „Entscheidungsfreiheit, ja. Bewusstseinstrübungen, nein. Fünf Sinne, ja. Klare Erinnerungen, ja. Und verdammt, natürlich weiß ich wann ich träume und wann nicht.“  
„Woher weißt du das?“, fragte Thor gelangweilt und machte Häkchen und strich Dinge auf seinem Zettel durch.  
„Ich denke an den Orten an denen ich mich befinde, an Lokis Anwesenheit, keine Ahnung“, sagte sie gereizt.  
„Das reicht nicht“, sagte er und blickte wieder zu ihr auf, „du musst zweifelsfrei zwischen Traum und Realität unterscheiden können. Warst du dir jemals unsicher?“  
Helen versuchte sich zu erinnern und stellte schnell fest, dass ihre Antwort äußerst voreilig gewesen war.  
Die Tage, in denen sie dank Loki im Koma gelegen hatte und er ihr die vier Höllenhunde auf den Hals hetzte, ihr war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass all dies nicht real gewesen war bis er es ihr gesagt hatte.  
Und dann war da dieses eine Mal, als Loki das Wohnzimmer des Stark Towers als Schauplatz für einen Traum gewählt hatte und sie über die Frage, ob sie schon wieder wach war oder immer noch schlief, beinahe die Nerven verloren hätte.  
„Gut, nein, ich bin mir nicht zweifelsfrei sicher. Wenn Loki will, dass meine Träume aussehen wie die Realität, dann tun sie es auch“, sagte sie defensiv.  
„Es wird immer ein Detail geben, das nicht mit der Realität übereinstimmt, etwas an das er nicht gedacht hat. Wahrscheinlich gibt es sogar Zeichen, die sich in deinen Träumen mit ihm wiederholen“, erklärte er, „versuch dich zu erinnern.“  
„Der Schnee“, sagte sie fahrig, „er schmilzt nicht. Es schneit oft.“  
Thor schrieb, ihn schien das Ganze wenig zu interessieren.  
Helen dachte über ihre Begegnungen mit Loki nach und zuckte bald hilflos mit den Schultern.  
Sie hatte feststellen müssen, dass, so klar sie ihre Träume auch erlebt hatte, es ihr doch große Schwierigkeiten bereitete, sich nun an Details zu erinnern.  
„Dinge, die sich wiederholen“, versuchte er ihr auf die Sprünge zu helfen.  
„Tiere, denke ich“, riet Helen ins Blaue hinein, da dies eine Sache war, die ihr in Lokis Träumen immer unpassend erschienen war, „da waren erst die Höllenhunde, dann Schlangen und Vögel, aber das…“  
Thor unterbrach sie.  
„Was ist mit Pferden?“  
„Nichts“, erwiderte sie irritiert, „bis auf seine lieben Metaphern und dem trojanischen Pferd und beim Schach dem Springer.“  
„Also doch Pferde“, stellte er fest und, malte er etwa auf seinem Klemmbrett herum?  
„Fenriswolf, Midgardschlange und Sleipnir, das achtbeinige Pferd. Er erzählt dir recht viel über sich, ohne dass es dir bewusst ist“, sagte er unbeeindruckt und hielt es noch immer nicht für nötig, sie anzuschauen, „alles Geschichten, die ihr Menschen über uns erzählt.“  
„Das überrascht mich jetzt so mittel“, murrte Helen, „er liebt Geschichten.“  
„Ja“, sagte Thor langsam und schien immer weniger bei der Sache zu sein, „das hat er immer schon.“  
Wenn Helen mit einer Sache nicht umgehen konnte, dann war das ein wehmütiger Thor und sie hustete auffällig.  
Er hob den Kopf und rieb sich kurz die Augen, auch er sah müde aus, aber das taten sie alle in den letzten Wochen.

„Helen, dies Gespräch auf den folgenden Umstand zu lenken steht mir nicht an und doch erachte ich es als wichtig für dich zu wissen, dass es in Traumwelten gewisse Grenzen gibt, die nicht überschritten werden dürfen“, sagte er unvermittelt.  
„Inwiefern?“, fragte sie, „Dinge, die man nur in der Realität ausführen darf? Loki bestand darauf, das Schachspiel um Clint hier zu veranstalten weil Verträge…“  
„…In der Realität geschlossen werden müssen“, unterbrach er sie abermals und tippte angestrengt mit dem Stift auf das Papier, „auch das. Doch bieten dir die Grenzen von denen ich sprach wohlmöglich einen weiteren Anhaltspunkt dafür ob du träumst oder nicht wenn ich dir sage, dass diese wesentlich für körperlichen Umgang gelten.“  
Sie hätte ihn, erstens, dazu auffordern können seine Definition von körperlichem Umgang zu erläutern um Missverständnisse auszuschließen, ihm, zweitens, wie es ihr auf der Zunge lag, ihrerseits erläutern können dass er einer generellen Fehleinschätzung der Beziehung von seinem Bruder zu ihr unterlag wenn er annahm, die letzten Monate hätten neben Lokis Allmachtphantasien Raum gelassen für dergleichen, was Thor wie erstens eventuell ausgeführt als körperlichen Umgang beschrieb oder drittens, über ihren Schatten springen und ihm sachlich erklären können, weil sie alle erwachsen waren und die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen sich im Gegensatz zu all den Halbwahrheiten gewiss einmal bewähren würde, dass sie nicht, zu keiner Zeit in der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft, weder in der Realität noch sonst wo, in Betracht gezogen hatte, zog oder ziehen würde, mit seinem Bruder zu schlafen.  
Aber Thors Gesichtsfarbe nach zu urteilen wären ihm alle drei Möglichkeiten ähnlich unangenehm gewesen wie ihr, zwei davon hätten von ihr verlangt, mehrere, strukturierte Sätze an ihr Gegenüber zu richten und dazu befähigt fühlte sie sich bezogen auf dieses Gesprächsthema nun wahrlich nicht und mindestens eine davon, hätte ohnehin von ihr verlangt zu lügen.  
Also entschied sie sich für die vierte Möglichkeit und wechselte das Thema.  
„Was sind das für Realitätschecks, von denen im Lexikon die Rede war?“, fragte sie.  
„Uhrenabgleich, Kontrolle der Korrektheit von Anatomie und physikalischen Gesetzen, Versuche zu Lesen“, las Thor ab, der bereitwillig das vorherige Thema fallen ließ, „alles Tests, auf die du dich nicht verlassen können wirst, wenn Loki der Verursacher des Traumes ist. Die Fehler, die er macht sind wie wir ja bereits festgestellt haben bei Weitem subtiler als die, die in einem gewöhnlichen Traum erkennen lassen, dass es sich nicht um die Realität handelt.“  
„Du glaubst auch nicht dass uns dieser Fragebogen weiterbringt, oder?“, stellte Helen fest, der seine Resignation durch sein Kopfschütteln bestätigt wurde.  
„Du musst lernen zu beobachten und diese Welten zu trennen. Es wird jedes Mal ein anderes Detail sein, das ihn Verrät“, sagte er und streckte seine Beine aus, blinzelte einmal in die Nachmittagssonne und schaute sie nun direkt an, „ich schließe nicht aus, dass er über kurze Zeiträume hinweg sogar Träume erschaffen kann, die ein exaktes Abbild der Realität sind. Dir muss bewusst sein, dass er es merken wird wenn wir anfangen dich dahingehend zu trainieren, er wird beginnen mit deinem Realitätssinn Spielchen zu treiben.“  
Sie nickte, das klang ganz nach Loki und allmählich beschlich sie der Gedanke, dass Thor wesentlich mehr Ahnung davon hatte, auf was sie sich da eigentlich einließ, als Bruce.  
Bruce hätte das ganze Projekt wahrscheinlich abgeblasen wenn das Gegenteil der Fall gewesen wäre, Thor hingegen schien von Natur aus ein Freund von Risikobereitschaft.

„Wo genau liegt eigentlich unser Vorteil?“, konnte Helen sich nicht länger zurückhalten.  
Bei allem Vertrauen zu Dr. Banner und ihretwegen auch dem zu Thor selbst und in Rücksicht darauf, dass sie ihr noch nicht sagen konnten wozu das Training letztendlich gut sein würde, das Ganze kam ihr allmählich vor wie eine sagenhaft schlechte Idee.  
„Es sind deine Träume, Helen, du kannst sie kontrollieren, auch wenn er sie erschafft. Und er ist immer gezwungen, einen Teil seines eigenen Unterbewusstseins mitzubringen, wenn er sich in deinem aufhält“, entgegnete er.  
„Das klingt nicht gesund“, murrte sie.  
„Das ist es für ihn auch nicht“, erwiderte Thor und seine Züge wurden allzu ernst, „das ist schwarze Magie nie. Je weniger, je mächtiger der wird, der von ihr Gebrauch macht.“  
„Du machst dir wirklich Sorgen um ihn“, stellte Helen fest und war einerseits gerührt und andererseits unendlich wütend auf Loki, der genau das auszunutzen wusste.  
„Er wird immer mein Bruder bleiben und ich liebe ihn“, bestätigte Thor und schaute sie mit klaren Augen an, „ich denke, an dir ist es am Ehesten zu verstehen, dass nicht nur die grausamen und hinterlistigen Seiten seiner Persönlichkeit ihn bestimmen. Aber die Macht, die der Tesseract ihm verschafft, verändert ihn. Ich erkenne schwerlich etwas Vertrautes an ihm wieder. Dieser Wahnsinn in ihm könnte mir nicht fremder sein.“  
„Bitte sag mir dass du gerade nicht versuchst, sein Handeln zu rechtfertigen“, stieß Helen hervor und hatte eigentlich sagen wollen, ‚bitte, sag mir irgendetwas das sein Handeln auch nur im Entferntesten rechtfertigt und ich kann aufhören mich von meinem Gewissen zerfleischen zu lassen in jeder Sekunde, die ich über ihn nachdenke‘.  
„Ich hätte nicht erwarten sollen, dass du das verstehst“, sagte er nur, „du kanntest ihn nicht bevor all dies geschehen ist.“  
Darauf konnte sie nichts erwidern und sie wollte es auch nicht.  
Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick zu Clint, wie sie es in regelmäßigen Abständen tat, registrierte die wachsende Intensität ihrer Kopfschmerzen, dann die ihrer Müdigkeit und schloss ihre Augen, die vor Erschöpfung brannten.  
„Ich weiß, was du tust“, hörte sie den Gott neben sich sagen und es war wertfrei, „ich sehe dass Clinton unter deinem Einfluss steht und nicht länger unter dem meines Bruders.“  
„Du hast es also die ganze Zeit über gewusst, hm?“, fragte Helen ohne die Augen zu öffnen und stütze ihre Stirn auf ihren Händen ab, „wieso hast du mich nicht längst verpfiffen?“  
„Ich bin mir im Unklaren darüber, weshalb ich pfeifen sollte“, antwortete er verwirrt, „aber du sollst wissen, dass ich dir vertraue. Ich erkenne die Handschrift meines Bruders und diejenigen, die unter seinem Einfluss stehen. Und das tust du nicht.“

Sie hob den Kopf.  
„Warte, ehe wir uns hier missverstehen, du vertraust mir? Du glaubst nicht ich würde euch verraten und längst hinter eurem Rücken für Loki arbeiten?“, fragte sie.  
„Selbstverständlich nicht. Deine Gesinnung ist offensichtlich, gleich wie dein Verhältnis zu ihm sich gestalten mag. Ich sehe diesen Konflikt jeden Tag in dir und dass du dich am Ende immer für diese Welt und die Menschen hier entscheiden wirst“, sagte er, als stehe das gar nicht zur Debatte.  
„Für die anderen scheint das längst nicht so offensichtlich zu sein“, entgegnete sie und schaute Thor jetzt von der Seite an, der ihr in der ganzen Zeit, die sie sich nun kannten noch nie etwas so aufrichtig Nettes gesagt hatte.  
„Das ist ein sehr bedauerlicher Umstand, ich verstehe das!“, sagte er und Helen starrte ihn nur skeptisch an.  
„Wieso bist du dann die ganze Zeit so verdammt unfreundlich zu mir?“, giftete sie, da ihr plötzlich wieder einfiel, wieso ihr dieses offene Gespräch so seltsam vorkam, „wie Bruce sagte, meine Beziehung zu Steve geht dich nichts an! Die zu deinem Bruder im Übrigen genauso wenig!“  
„Dass ich Vertrauen in dich setze, dich nicht für die Pläne meines Bruders missbrauchen zu lassen heißt nicht, dass ich Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten setze, mit denjenigen, die dir am nächsten sind und sich um dich sorgen, umzugehen wie sie es verdienen“, sagte er undeutlich und es folgte eine lange Pause.  
„Es“, begann Helen langsam, ehe sich Wut in ihre Stimme mischte „ist gar nicht so sehr Steve, um den es dir geht, oder?“  
„Was hat Clint gesehen oder gehört, dass du solcherlei Maßnahmen ergreifen musst, um die anderen nicht davon wissen zu lassen?“, konterte Thor.  
„Wir sollten uns lieber wieder an die Arbeit machen, die Dr. Banner auf deinem Klemmbrett so schön protokolliert hat. Wir sind immer noch hier um über meine Träume zu reden“, zischte Helen und wandte das Gesicht ab.  
„Mich beschlich vor Langem die Ahnung, dass sich diese Dinge schwerlich trennen lassen und wir kein Stück weiterkommen ehe du mir nicht erzählst, wovor du offensichtlich so große Angst hast, dass du in den Geist eines Unschuldigen eindringst!“, sagte Thor.  
„Mit Angst hat das nichts zu tun, ich bin mir lediglich bewusst welche Folgen es hat wenn Clint nicht mehr davon zu überzeugen sein wird, dass ich auf eurer Seite stehe, nur weil er einen winzigen Bruchteil von etwas gesehen zu haben glaubt, das in Wirklichkeit etwas ganz anderes ist! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Loki die Ablenkung die er braucht um das zu tun was auch immer er vorhat auf dem Silbertablett präsentiert wird, nur weil die Initiative und SHIELD damit beschäftigt sind mich in Quarantäne zu stecken, obwohl ich nun wahrlich bei alledem nicht das Problem bin!“, brach es aus ihr heraus und sie hatte so geschrien, dass selbst Clint in seinem Zustand sich aufsetzte und unschlüssig von einem zum anderen schaute.

„Lasst mich mit ihm reden“, wandte die Stimme der Vernunft ein und sie gehörte Steve Rogers.  
Er stand im Türrahmen und wieso war er so gut darin sich lautlos zu bewegen und wieso zur Hölle musste gerade er dieses Gespräch mitanhören?  
Hatte Bruce erwähnt, dass er vorhatte ihn einzuweihen?  
Und wieso hatte Thor nicht eher reagiert, in dessen Blickfeld sich Steve befand.  
Thor, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, war seinem Bruder wohl in manchen Punkten ähnlicher als man es ihm zutraute.  
Aber, Steve. Allein seine Stimme zu hören drehte ihr den Magen um denn sie erkannte diesen Tonfall.  
Es war der Tonfall, den er im Kampf hatte wenn er koordinierte und Befehle gab oder auf welche reagierte.  
Präzise, fokussiert und beruhigend für sein Team, das gehörte zu seinen Führungsqualitäten.  
„Bruce hat mich geschickt, um nach dem Stand der Dinge zu fragen. Es war nicht meine Absicht, euer Gespräch zu verfolgen“, erklärte er sich, „aber anscheinend haben wir hier noch ein ganz anderes Problem. Dr. Banner hat keine Ahnung davon, oder?“  
Er sprach mit Thor, so viel war dank des Blickes, mit dem er Helen nicht bedachte, offensichtlich.  
„Ich bin im Augenblick nicht imstande zu sagen, ob es nur dieses eine Problem ist. Doch nein, der gute Doktor weiß nicht davon“, erwiderte dieser, der ganz im Gegensatz zu Helen nicht im Geringsten ertappt wirkte, „ich bitte dich uns anzuhören, ehe du dich entscheidest den anderen davon zu berichten.“  
Dabei machte er einige Schritte auf den Blonden zu und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter und lediglich weil Helen in den letzten Monaten so viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte, sah sie den kurzen Augenblick auf Steves Gesicht der zeigte, dass ihm diese Geste unangenehm war.  
„Ich werde mit Clint reden wenn du mir versichern kannst, dass es das Richtige ist“, sagte er nüchtern und trat einen Schritt zurück, dass Thor seine Hand zurücknehmen musste.  
„Du weißt sehr wohl um ihre Loyalität“, sagte Thor argwöhnisch und musterte sein Gegenüber, „es beunruhigt mich zu sehen, dass gerade du deinem eigenen Urteilsvermögen nicht mehr zu trauen scheinst.“  
„Ich denke“, begann Steve und ihm war anzusehen dass es ihn Kraft kostete, „ich bin in dieser Situation befangen. Ich will mich nicht falsch entscheiden nur wegen meinen Gefühlen. Also bitte, Thor, sag mir dass du sicher dafür einstehst, dass wir ihr vertrauen können und ich werde Clint davon überzeugen, das auch zu tun. Mir wird er glauben.“  
Es stand nicht zur Diskussion, dass Clint das tun würde. Weil es Steve war.  
„Dann können wir alle endlich weiter daran arbeiten, wie wir Loki loswerden“, fügte er leise hinzu und stolperte über den Namen, dann fuhr er sich hektisch durch das Haar wie er es immer tat, wenn er nervös war.  
Thor nickte nur und Steve nickte zum Zeichen, dass ihm das Versicherung genug war.  
Da es albern erschien, noch eine Diskussion um das Für und Wider anzufangen und ihr nur zu bewusst war, dass sie Clint ohnehin nicht länger als noch für Stunden hätte kontrollieren können, geschweige denn dann, wenn sie zum Training ihre Zeit in luziden Träumen verbringen sollte, nahm Helen ihre Konzentration von dem Agenten.  
Diese schnellte zu ihr zurück wie ein überspanntes Gummiband und verursachte in ihrem eigenen Kopf ebenso stechende Schmerzen, wie sie es bei Clint offenkundig tat.  
Er stöhnte gedehnt und setzte sich auf, hielt sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf und man sah zu gut wie sich jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper zusammenzog.  
Thor war schon neben ihm und tätschelte vorsichtig dessen Rücken.

„Danke“, hörte Helen sich flüstern, als sie aufgestanden war sobald Steve sich neben sie gestellt hatte.  
„Ich tue das nicht, um euch die Konsequenz der Lügen abzunehmen, die euch soweit gebracht haben uns anderen zu verschweigen, dass Clint offensichtlich schon seit Wochen nicht mehr er selbst ist“, sagte er hart.  
„Loki hätte ihn umgebracht wenn ich etwas gesagt hätte“, erwiderte sie.  
„Wenn du das sagst“, lenkte er monoton ein und beobachtete wie Clint sich Thors Arm um seiner Schulter entledigte, der ihm beim Aufstehen helfen sollte.  
„Du kannst jetzt nicht aufhören mir zu vertrauen, Steve, nicht jetzt“, sagte sie und versuchte wirklich, nicht so verzweifelt zu klingen.  
„Nenn mir nur einen Grund, weshalb ich das tun sollte“, zischte er und zwang seine Stimme augenblicklich wieder weicher zu werden, „wie könnte ich das. Genauso wenig wie du mir vertrauen solltest, nachdem ich so unaufrichtig zu dir war. Ich denke, wir haben gestern Abend alles gesagt.“  
„Wieso lässt du dich noch so bereitwillig davon überzeugen, dass ich auf eurer Seite stehe?“, fragte Helen, da sie offensichtlich den Punkt verpasst hatte, an dem ihr alles zu viel hätte werden und sie in Tränen hätte ausbrechen müssen.  
„Weil wir alle etwas können, von dem ich früher dachte, es sei eine schlechte Eigenschaft. Wir können Dinge voneinander trennen“, sagte Steve, „und ich weiß, du hast dir in der ganzen Zeit alle Mühe der Welt gegeben zu verhindern dass ich dich kennenlerne, trotzdem kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen, dass genau das einer deiner dominierenden Charakterzüge ist.“  
„Steve, sag einfach worauf du hinauswillst“, drängte sie, weil sie diese Eigenschaft in allem wiedererkannte, was ihre Beziehung bestimmt hatte.  
Angefangen davon, dass sie ihn als sie sich kennenlernten zwar so nah um sich hatte haben wollen wie möglich aber nicht, dass er sie anfasste, darüber, dass er Rücksicht auf ihre Bindungsangst zu nehmen hatte aber sie nicht auf seinen Wunsch nach geregelten Verhältnissen, bis hin dazu, ihn für etwas zu verurteilen, dessen sie selbst schuldig war, wie er noch vor ihr registriert und so lange wie möglich versucht hatte zu ignorieren.  
„Ich weiß, dass dich deine Gefühle für ihn nicht darin beeinflussen werden, auf welcher Seite du kämpfst weil du mir immer und immer wieder gezeigt hast, dass du niemals deine Emotionen über deinen Verstand stellen würdest“, sagte Steve schnell und leise als verbrenne ihm jedes einzelne Wort die Zunge, wenn er es zu lange im Mund behielt, „der einzige Grund der mich noch davon überzeugt auf deine Loyalität zu vertrauen ist der, dass ich weiß, dass du die Dinge die du fühlst von den Dingen die du denkst trennen kannst.“  
Er klang bitter und als widere ihn diese Feststellung an, als sei das etwas, was normale Menschen nicht taten.  
Und schärfer als der Schmerz über die Erkenntnis, dass gestern Abend nicht nur ihre Beziehung zu Bruch gegangen war sondern die Freundschaft zu einem der wenigen Menschen, die ihr je nahe gestanden hatten, traf sie die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der Steve heute über das sprach, was er im Gegensatz zu ihr bereits seit Wochen zwischen ihr und Loki vermutet haben musste.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du mit Clint redest“, sagte sie und verbesserte sich sofort auf Steves wütende Augenbraue hin, „ich will nicht dass du dir anhören musst, was er dir erzählen wird.“  
Er hob auch noch seine zweite Augenbraue und Helen war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er das mit dieser Präzision konnte.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es noch etwas gibt das Clint mir erzählen könnte, worüber ich mir in letzter Zeit nicht sowieso den Kopf zerbrochen habe“, sagte er schlicht und wieder bemerkte Helen wie viel Möglichkeit er ihr wiederum gegeben hatte ihn kennenzulernen daran, dass sie hinter dieser Anschuldigung seine Bitte erkannte nicht auszusprechen, dass sie beide wussten wie sehr ihn das was Clint sagen würde, verletzen würde.  
Er wollte es nicht ausgesprochen wissen, dass er wieder einmal seine eigenen Bedürfnisse gegenüber anderen und dem Wohl des Teams zurücknehmen würde, so wie es ein guter Soldat tat.  
Weil er anfing zu zweifeln ob ein guter Soldat zu sein das Beste war, das er sein konnte.

Beide beobachteten Clint, der mehrere Anläufe benötigt hatte um aufzustehen und sich immer wieder hatte setzen müssen und sich die Handballen gegen die Schläfen presste.  
Thor hatte eingesehen, dass seine Hilfe nicht erwünscht war und war von ihm zurückgetreten.  
Der Agent stolperte unbeholfen, als gehöre ihm sein Körper noch nicht wieder ganz und hob abwehrend die Hände, als er gehörigen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und die drei anderen auf dem Dach brachte.  
Und wo hatte Clint eigentlich den Bogen her?  
„Ok, die Party ist vorbei, ich habe jeden hier gewarnt: der nächste von euch der eine schnelle Bewegung macht kriegt einen Pfeil ins Knie.“  
„Was weißt du von den letzten Wochen?“, fragte Steve ruhig und ohne zu zögern, der, dass realisierte Helen jetzt, ebenfalls bestimmte Sachen immer klar und im Bruchteil von Sekunden von allem anderen trennen konnte.  
Potentielle Gefahr, das Verhalten in Kampfsituationen, und das, was das Beste für das Team war.  
„Nicht so viel von Loki, aber eine Menge davon ihn in meinem Kopf zu haben. Ich erinnere mich, was hier im Tower passiert ist und könnte sehr bildhaft wiedergeben wie aufschlussreich das Gassi gehen mit Hamlet und Helen heute Morgen war. Und wie es sich anfühlt wenn sie einen zwingt, zehn Stunden am Stück ohne Unterbrechung zu lächeln. Ich habe einen Krampf im Kiefer“, ratterte er den Statusbericht eines Agenten runter, der sehr trainiert darin war, sich an Situationen anzupassen.  
Selbst der Blick, den er Helen zuwarf war erstaunlich professionell.  
Sie sah Steve aus den Augenwinkeln mehrfach schlucken ehe er Clint vorschlug, ihm soweit wie möglich alles zu erklären und gemeinsam einen Weg zu finden, so wenige Personen wie möglich miteinzubeziehen.  
„Ich denke, ich werde lieber mit SHIELD darüber sprechen“, entgegnete er sachlich und Helen bereitete sich schon wieder darauf vor, etwas Unmoralisches mit ihrer Mutation anzustellen, „jetzt.“  
„Clint, gib mir zehn Minuten dich davon zu überzeugen, weshalb das eine schlechte Idee ist“, sagte Steve.  
„Wärest du nicht du, würde ich fast glauben, du hast mich gerade bedroht“, sagte er, aber es war ihm anzusehen dass er sich minimal entspannte.  
„Zehn Minuten“, sagte Steve diplomatisch.  
Clint ließ seinen Blick von einem zum anderen wandern und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Sollten wir nicht erst darüber reden, weshalb ich glaube dass ihr zu vertrauen eine schlechte Idee ist?“, sagte Clint und fügte undeutlich hinzu, „aber nicht unbedingt vor Steve.“  
Thors Gesichtsausdruck, als er Helens Blick auffing, war neugieriger als er hätte sein sollen.  
„Nein“, sagte Steve entschieden, an den Agenten gewandt, „es ist in Ordnung. Wir beide reden, die beiden anderen haben zu arbeiten.“


	36. Die Milchweiße.

„Du wirst ihn doch nun nicht gehen lassen?“, brummte Thor und schlug ihr motivierend auf den Rücken, „Helen, wirst du doch nicht, oder?“  
Sie stolperte einen Schritt vorwärts und lehnte sich mit ganzem Körpergewicht gegen die flache Hand, die intendierte, sie weiter in Richtung der beiden Männer zu schieben die im Begriff waren, durch die Tür auf dem Dach zu verschwinden.  
„Au“, zischte sie leise und stemmte die Füße in den Boden.  
„Der Captain hat dies nicht verdient“, sagte Thor.  
„Ich weiß das“, keifte sie.  
„Dann zwinge mich nicht, dich zu deinem Besten zu zwingen“, erwiderte er schlicht und ließ sie los, nur um ihr unter seinen erhobenen Augenbrauen einen tadelnden Blick zuzuwerfen, „es sei denn du willst dass ich bei dem bleibe, was ich über deinen Umgang mit Menschen gesagt habe.“  
„Verdammt“, sagte sie.  
Thor grinste breit und Helen hätte wetten mögen, dass sein Eifer zu mindestens 50% davon abhängig war, dass er es sich nicht entgehen lassen wollte, wenn endlich jemand Licht ins Dunkel der Beziehungen seines kleinen Bruders bringen würde.  
Das Donnern zweier Namen und zwei Schatten die sich wieder umwandten und vor ihr zu Stehen kamen später, spürte Helen ihren Körper nicht mehr.  
Die Taubheit ihrer Zunge lag ihr schwer im Mund.  
„Helen würde sich doch lieber selbst erklären“, sagte der Gott in ihrem Rücken.  
Thors Finger tippte sie behutsam gegen das Schulterblatt, sie räusperte sich.  
„Was Clint gesehen hat, war…“, hörte sie jemanden sagen, der arg nach ihr selbst klang.  
„Du musst das nicht tun“, unterbrach Steve schroff.  
„Also ich finde schon, dass sie das muss“, bemerkte Clint.  
Steve dagegen sah aus, als würde er sich jeden Augenblick die Finger in die Ohren stecken und anfangen zu summen.  
„Es war nur dieser eine Kuss und ich kann Clint verstehen wenn er mir nie wieder vertraut, weil…“, spuckte sie aus und sie alle starrten auf den Boden, als hätten sich die Worte dort in einer stinkenden Lache gesammelt.  
Der Blonde atmete langsam ein.  
„Weil“, ergriff Clint das Wort, der nach langem Schweigen Helens Blick suchte, „es verdammt echt aussah. Hast du das von Natascha? Wirklich Helen, wer hätte geahnt dass du so eine talentierte Schauspielerin bist.“  
Machten Steve und Thor etwa Anstalten die Hand zu heben?  
Und was tat Clint da?  
„Hat deinen Bruder“, fuhr er fort und nickte Thor zu, „jedenfalls so aus der Fassung gebracht, dass er sich überreden lassen hat aus meinem Kopf zu verschwinden und mich wieder gehen zu lassen. Ich muss mich wohl bedanken, dass du mich nicht bei Loki hast versauern lassen. Ich habe gerade ein wenig überreagiert weil du mir dermaßen starke Kopfschmerzen beschert hast, dass ich jetzt runter gehen und zwei Aspirin nehmen werde.“  
Helen wusste, dass Clint wusste, dass diese Geschichte von vorne bis hinten gelogen war.  
Thor schien unzufrieden damit, so zu tun als wisse er nicht, dass sie gelogen war und Steve war es einerlei auf welche offizielle Version sie sich einigten, solange er Helen nicht behandeln brauchte als wisse er nicht genau, wie es sich tatsächlich abgespielt hatte.  
Aber es war die einzige Wahrheit, auf die sie sich alle einigen und trotzdem in Zukunft noch gegenseitig in die Augen blicken konnten.  
„Hör auf damit“, zischte Helen nachdem Steve und Clint ins Innere des Towers verschwunden waren.  
„Ich wusste es“, grinste Thor breiter, „ich wusste ihr seid einander nicht abgeneigt.“  
„Wenn das bisher Lokis Art war mir das zu zeigen, kann sein Feind zu sein nicht wesentlich schlimmer sein“, schnappte Helen.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen“, sagte sie und setzte sich wieder auf.  
„Du sollst nicht schlafen, ich versetze dich in eine Art Trance“, erwiderte Bruce und setzte ihr ein paar Kopfhörer auf.  
„Auch nicht besser“, rief sie, um ihre Kopfhörer zu übertönen, die einen pulsierenden Ton von sich gaben, der ihr unangenehm in den Ohren hallte, „was höre ich hier eigentlich?“  
„Ich habe eine Reihe von binauralen Beats und isochronen Tönen zusammengestellt damit wir herausfinden, auf welche du am besten reagierst“, antwortete Bruce und platzierte ihre Hände rechts und links neben ihrem Körper und nicht auf ihrem Bauch verschränkt, wie sie es getan hatte.  
Sie öffnete skeptisch die Augen.  
„Indem ich den Kopfhörern rechts und links eine minimal verschiedene Frequenz zuführe, nimmt dein Gehirn den Mittelwert dieser beiden wahr und deine Gehirnwellen werden so beeinflusst, dass Alphawellen…“, erklärte Bruce, wurde jedoch von Helen und Thor gleichzeitig unterbrochen.  
„Uh, bitte kein Gerede über meine Gehirnwellen mehr“, sagte sie gequält.  
„Mache dir keine Gedanken über das Wie, beruhige deinen Geist und es wird funktionieren“, sagte Thor.  
Sie schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, sie stiege eine Treppe hinunter deren Stufen sie zählte, so wie Bruce es ihr vorgeschlagen hatte.  
Er gab es vielleicht nicht zu, aber mit Entspannungstechniken hatte er sichtlich mehr Erfahrung als mit allem anderen, was er so in ihrem Kopf veranstaltete.  
Vielleicht hätte sie sich keine Wendeltreppe vorstellen sollen, ihr wurde allmählich unwohl in der Magengegend.  
Wie sollte sie gleichzeitig darauf achten ihr Bewusstsein wachzuhalten, während ihr Körper einschlafen sollte?  
Und seit wann hielt sich Bruce für einen Experten in Neurobiologie…  
Im Übrigen, er hatte ihr noch immer nicht erklären können, wie sich ihre luziden Träume von ihren normalen und denen Lokis genau unterscheiden würden, überlegte sie als sie an einer Ampel anhielt, wann hatte sie denn das letzte Mal überhaupt einen normalen Traum gehabt?  
Sie schlug den Kragen hoch und sah erleichtert, dass es auf der anderen Straßenseite nicht regnete.  
Die Ampel sprang auf violett.  
Sobald die lange Reihe Zirkuswaggons auf den Gleisen zum Stehen gekommen war, schlängelte sie sich durch die Wasserspiralen, die der Regen auf der Brücke hinterließ nach drüben und warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr.  
Wenn das mit den Realitätschecks in Lokis Träumen ohnehin nicht funktionieren würde, weshalb hatte Bruce eigentlich so viel Zeit darauf verwandt, ihr diese Technik anzutrainieren, grummelte sie und schaute reflexartig ein weiteres Mal auf die Uhr.  
Irgendetwas an den Buchstaben auf dem Zifferblatt störte sie und als sie sich umblickte war es Nacht und sie spürte wie es heller wurde und ihren Körper und wie dieser ihre Augen öffnete.  
„Etwa fünf Minuten“, protokollierte Bruce und lächelte sie an, „und?“  
Sie zuckte zusammen.  
Sie spreizte ihre Finger, setzte sich auf und nahm die Kopfhörer ab.  
„Mir gefällt das nicht“, murmelte sie dann und Bruce schmunzelte.  
„Du hast nicht gemerkt, dass du angefangen hast zu träumen. Dann hast du es doch gemerkt und bist aufgewacht, stimmt’s?“, stellte er fest und sie nickte zerknirscht, „dann weißt du ja, woran wir den restlichen Tag arbeiten werden. Setz die Kopfhörer wieder auf.“

Ihren zweiten luziden Traum erhielt sie ganze 13 Minuten lang aufrecht, ehe sie sich über diesen Umstand allzu sehr freute und er um sie herum zerfloss, wie Aquarellfarbe in die man einen Tropfen Wasser fallen ließ.  
In ihrem dritten Traum sah sie Loki.  
Und riss Dr. Banners Wasserglas von dem Tisch neben der Liege, als sie abrupt erwachte.  
Projektionen ihres Unterbewusstseins seien das, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
Sollte Loki persönlich einen Weg in diese luziden Träume finden, würde sie es merken.  
In ihrem vierten Traum sah sie Loki.  
In jedem darauffolgenden Traum an diesem Tag sah sie Loki.  
Je besser sie darin wurde, ruhig genug zu bleiben um nicht aus ihren Träumen herausgeschleudert zu werden sobald sie sich über ihren Zustand bewusst wurde, je mehr Details sie beeinflussen konnte, bis sie es schaffte sich eine völlig eigene Szenerie zu erschaffen, desto besser wurde sie darin diese Projektionen zu ignorieren.  
„Nein, er redet wirklich nicht“, antwortete sie Thor, „er ist einfach nur da.“  
„Wer wünscht sich nicht, dass Loki einmal die Klappe hält wenn man ihm begegnet“, murmelte Bruce beschäftigt und stellte neue Frequenzen ein.  
Sie nahm die Kopfhörer und sah noch wie Thor schmollte, ehe sie abermals die Augen schloss.  
Nach 48 Stufen öffnete sich eine weite Fläche, lila von all dem Heidekraut, der Himmel violett und durchzuckt von trockenem Gewitter.  
Der Schimmel, dessen Galopp eine verdorrte Spur auf dem Feld hinterließ, verfiel in Pass als der, der auf seinem Rücken thronte, die Zügel riss.  
Eine schmale Krone biederte sich seinem dunklen Haar an und etwas, das Helen bald als Clints Bogen identifizierte, hing ihm um die Schultern.  
„Nicht schon wieder“, flüsterte sie und streckte eine Hand aus, die das Pferd keine zwei Schritte vor ihr zum Stehen anhielt.  
Sie spürte den kalten Atem, den das Tier durch die Nüstern an ihre Handfläche stieß.  
Das Heidekraut ließ sie zu Lavendel werden, bis ihr der betörende Duft der sonnengetränkten Blüten in die Nase stieg und den rauchigen des Pferdes überdeckte.  
Das Gewitter löste sich und hinter den hellen Blitzen wurde es Mondschein.  
Sie wurde besser.  
Was nicht besser wurde, war der unbändige Drang sich der Gestalt auf dem milchigen Pferd zuzuwenden und sie gewährte sich einen Blick, entgegen ihrer hart erworbenen Ignoranz gegenüber diesen hartnäckigen Reflexionen, die ihr Gehirn von dem Gott produzierte, an den sie nicht glaubte.  
Sie ließ sich dazu hinreißen, diesen einen Blick länger auf ihm ruhen zu lassen als sie wusste, dass es gesund für sie war.  
Das Mondlicht war königsblau in seinem Haar, seine Haltung majestätisch, der Blick in die Ferne hoheitsvoll.  
„Siehst du mich endlich als den Herrscher, der zu sein meine Bestimmung ist?“  
Sie fuhr herum, scheuchte den Schimmel auf, der Hengst stieg.  
Der Puls schlug ihr Hufgetrappel gegen die Handgelenke als die zweite Projektion von Loki sich ihres Blickfeldes bemächtigte.  
„Da sah ich ein weißes Pferd; und der, der auf ihm saß, hatte einen Bogen. Ein Kranz wurde ihm gegeben und als Sieger zog er aus, um zu siegen“, rezitierte der Mann, der ein Abbild des Mannes auf dem Pferd war und doch nicht der, für den sie ihn hielt.  
Aber diese Projektion sprach. Es war die erste, die sprach.

„Das Weiß als Sinnbild der Reinheit und des Friedens, tritt der erste apokalyptische Reiter als Eroberer auf, der etwas verheißt, was er nicht erreichen kann und den Menschen seine Vorstellung des Friedens aufdrängt“, sinnierte er und schaffte für Helen die Verbindung, die sie sich erinnern ließ, dass sie dieses Zitat schon einmal gehört hatte.  
Die wenigen Male, die sie Kurt Wagner im X-Men Institut gesehen hatte, war er ihr nicht nur als ungemein sympathisch, sondern vor allem dank seines Talentes, in jeder Situation eine passende Bibelstelle zitieren zu können, in Erinnerung geblieben.  
Aber sie war nicht hier, um sich mit einem falschen Loki zu unterhalten.  
Die Augen geschlossen, konzentrierte sie sich auf den Ort, den sie erschaffen wollte.  
Der Duft nach Lavendel verwehte, die Luft erwärmte sich, sie spürte das Feuer einige Meter entfernt und begann dessen Prasseln zu hören.  
Sie schlug die Augen auf und konnte das Aufschrecken nicht unterdrücken, als sie ihn im Sessel gegenüber sitzen sah.  
„Du dachtest nicht wirklich, du wirst mich so einfach los“, spottete er und streckte die Beine aus, näher zum Kamin.  
Sie schaute an ihm vorbei und sich stattdessen in der Bibliothek des Institutes um, deren Details ihr recht gut gelungen waren.  
„Oder bist du so arrogant geworden dass du es nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehst, ich könnte mehr als eine Erfindung deines eigenen Gehirns sein?“, sagte er und belächelte ihre Bemühungen, seinen Worten keine Beachtung zu schenken, „ich weiß, was du hier tust.“  
Bruce hatte ihr zwar versichert, sie würde den Unterschied erkennen zwischen dem echten Loki und ihren Projektionen, aber nicht gesagt woran sie es erkennen würde.  
„Wie steht es um Steve?“, fuhr ihr Gegenüber beiläufig fort und sie krallte die Finger in das Polster ihres Sessels, „dass du ihn so demütigst, euren ärgsten Feind ihm vorzuziehen. Du hättest ihn nicht mehr erniedrigen können. Ich habe dich nie annähernd so gut behandelt, wie er es getan hat. Sieh mich an, was sagt das nur über dich?“  
Projektion oder Realität.  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, zur Hölle, wie konnte sie sich nicht sicher sein?  
Wieder schloss sie die Augen, sie war allmählich zu erschöpft um sich angemessen auf ihr Training zu fokussieren.  
Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr schätzen, wie oft sie an diesem Nachmittag schon eingeschlafen und wieder aufgewacht war.  
Sie hörte sein Lachen und es klang wie jedes andere, das sie je von ihm gehört hatte.  
Projektion oder Realität?  
„Sieh mich an, ist es tatsächlich das was du willst, Helen?“  
Noch während seine Stimme im Raum hing, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
Wenn sich ihre Projektionen weiterhin so unbeholfen anstellten, würde sie sich wohl doch keine Sorgen darum machen müssen, sie vom Loki aus Fleisch und Blut unterscheiden zu können.  
Dennoch war sie das Training für heute leid und erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel, um die Tür zu suchen.  
Sie blickte sich im Raum um und verließ sich auf ihre Erwartung, eine Tür vorzufinden.  
Zwischen zwei Bücherregalen tauchte sie schließlich auf.  
„Netter Versuch“, sagte sie noch, als sie ihrer Projektion im Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter klopfte.  
Die Tür öffnete sich noch ehe sie die Hand an den Knauf gelegt hatte und sie erwachte.

„Wir dachten schon, du seist inzwischen so müde, dass du wirklich eingeschlafen bist“, rief Bruce zufrieden aus der anderen Ecke des Labors, in der er mit Thor an einem Tisch saß und Kaffee trank.  
Helen verdrehte die Augen und lächelte.  
Sie war offensichtlich die einzige, die hier noch arbeitete.  
„Wo Sie es schon ansprechen, ich würde tatsächlich lieber aufhören für heute. Ich kann mich nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren“, sagte sie und gähnte aufs Stichwort.  
Wie konnte träumen so anstrengend sein?  
Bruce schaute auf seine Uhr.  
„Die letzte Sitzung hat jetzt 48 Minuten gedauert, das ist gut, wir können ruhig Schluss machen für heute“, sagte er und kam in den vorderen Teil des Raumes um die Geräte auszuschalten, „hat sonst alles funktioniert? Die Treppen? Die Türen?“  
„Meine Projektionen werden allmählich aufdringlich“, erwiderte sie angesäuert, „mein Unterbewusstsein denkt scheinbar, es sei schlauer als ich.“  
Das war die Stelle, an der Thor wie erwartet hellhörig wurde.  
„Haben sie geredet?“, fragte Dr. Banner interessiert, „hat es dir weismachen wollen, es sei keine Projektion?“  
„Genau das“, sagte sie müde und wartete nur darauf, dass Thor, der sich neben sie auf die Liege gesetzt hatte, wieder nach seinem Bruder fragte.  
„Ich fürchte, das könnte noch schlimmer werden. Dein Unterbewusstsein wird mit allen Mitteln versuchen dir die Personen die es dir zeigt als real zu verkaufen“, sagte er, „aber noch kannst du unterscheiden, oder?“  
Sie nickte.  
„Loki jedenfalls kenne ich inzwischen gut genug. Er ist nicht so unberechenbar, wie ihm immer unterstellt wird“, antwortete sie und versteckte in Bruce Gegenwart das siegessichere Lächeln.  
„Doktor“, mischte sich Thor ein, der ihr Lächeln sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, „wieso ist es immer mein Bruder, den sie sieht?“  
Helen rammte ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite, was er jedoch durch seine ausgebildete Muskulatur hindurch kaum zu bemerken schien.  
„Das kann mehrere Gründe haben“, sagte Bruce und wedelte mit seiner Brille vor seiner Nase herum, während er überlegte, „seit Helen hier ist, geht es faktisch um nichts anderes mehr als Loki und die Bedrohung, die er darstellt. Ich würde das als gelenkte Aufmerksamkeit bezeichnen. Außerdem ist er der einzige, bei dem sie sich nicht sicher sein kann, dass er keine Projektion ist, so wie sie das bei jedem von uns sein könnte. Ihr Unterbewusstsein kompensiert diese Angst leider indem sie genau das gefürchtete Szenario erschafft. Mir erscheint es schlüssig, dass sie als erstes das sieht, wovor sie am meisten Angst hat. Bei allem was sie in den letzten Monaten dank Loki durchmachen musste.“  
Dass Dr. Banner dachte, ihre Fokussierung auf den Gott beruhe auf Angst, war ihr lieber als würde er irgendetwas anderes denken.  
Als sie sich mit Thor auf den Weg in die Küche machte, dessen Magen noch grausigere Geräusche von sich gab als ihr eigener, konnte er sich doch nicht zusammenreißen sie zu belehren.  
„Ich weiß du denkst, du kennst meinen Bruder“, raunte er, „aber sei vorsichtig mit diesen Projektionen. Wir beide wissen besser als der gute Doktor, was er anstellen könnte wenn du dich einmal irrst.“  
„Thor, ich bin vorsichtig. Das werde ich mir bei allem was ihn betrifft auch nie abgewöhnen können, selbst wenn ich es wollte“, sagte sie, „aber es gibt einige Dinge von denen ich weiß, dass Loki sie nicht tun und sagen würde, wenn ich nicht gerade wieder im Sterben liege.“  
Wo war eigentlich der Höllenhund?

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, dann war das nicht etwa die Konsequenz des erholsamen Schlafes den sie genossen hatte, sondern davon dass sie fröstelte.  
Sie schloss das breite Fenster neben ihrem Bett und bat Jarvis, die Raumtemperatur ein wenig zu erhöhen.  
Die angenehme Wärme der Fußbodenheizung registrierte sie wenige Momente später, Jarvis Antwort allerdings nicht.  
Entweder war er nicht so gesprächig wie sonst, oder sie zu müde.  
Höchstwahrscheinlich letzteres, stellte sie fest, nachdem sie aus der dampfenden Dusche gekommen war und sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnerte, ihr taubenblaues Kleid auf dem Bett bereitgelegt zu haben.  
Der Blick auf ihren Wecker entschuldigte ihre Vergesslichkeit mit den vier Stunden Schlaf, die sie gehabt hatte und von denen sie selbst wusste, dass sie nicht ausreichten um sich von dem gestrigen Training erholt zu haben.  
Wieder einschlafen jedoch erschien ihr jetzt ebenso mühsam wie wach zu bleiben und so schlurfte sie mit der Hoffnung ins Wohnzimmer, diesem Umstand ließe sich mit Thors Methode, einem starken Kaffee, beikommen.  
Die beiden Agenten, die am Esstisch saßen und sich einträchtig ein Croissant teilten, schienen ebenso schweigsam wie Jarvis an diesem frühen Morgen und reagierten erst als Helen ihnen verschlafen einen guten Morgen wünschte.  
„Dir auch“, gähnte Natascha und tunkte ihr Messer in den Honig, um ihn auf Clints Hälfte des Croissants zu verteilen.  
Der hatte seine Stirn auf seinen Unterarmen abgelegt, die wiederum flach auf dem Tisch lagen und hätte den Anschein erweckt, er schliefe noch, hätte man ihn nicht ein sehr verwaschenes „Morgen, Helena“ murmeln hören.  
„Habt ihr Dr. Banner heute schon gesehen?“, fragte Helen, mit der Kaffeemaschine beschäftigt, die wegen des gehäuften Gebrauchs in den letzten Monaten inzwischen erhebliche Verschleißspuren aufwies.  
Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass die beiden schon nicht mehr am Tisch saßen.  
Geheimagenten hin oder her, hin und wieder könnten sie sich ruhig benehmen wie normale Mitbewohner und aufhören wie Batman den Raum zu betreten oder zu verlassen, wenn man gerade abgelenkt war.  
„Dann eben nicht“, seufzte sie und setzte sich selbst an den Tisch, auf den sie ihren Kopf sinken ließ, wie Clint vorher.  
Die kühle Platte war äußerst angenehm musste sie feststellen. Wieso war es überhaupt heute so warm im Stark Tower?  
Ein Stuhl, der an der gegenüberliegenden Tischseite nach hinten gerückt wurde, veranlasste sie zwar nicht dazu den Kopf zu heben, aber sie bemühte sich wenigstens um eine Begrüßung.  
„Guten Morgen“, murmelte sie, wenn sie Glück hatte war es Bruce, der sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte und sie musste doch nicht durch den Tower laufen um ihn zu suchen.  
„Ein guter Morgen, ist es das?“, erwiderte die einzige Stimme, die sie nicht hatte hören wollen.  
Unkontrolliert riss sie den Kopf hoch und ihren Stuhl nach hinten, der auf den hinteren beiden Beinen rückwärts zu kippen drohte, was auch nicht die eine Hand verhindern konnte, die sie in die Tischkante krallte.  
Die andere Hand, die sich um ihr Handgelenk legte, verhinderte den Sturz.  
Helen spürte vor Schreck ihren Puls gegen ihren Kehlkopf hämmern und verzichtete darauf etwas zu sagen, als seine Hand ihre weiterhin in Position hielt und nun den Druck an der Stelle verstärkte, an der dort das Pochen zu fühlen war.

Sie dachte über eine bissige Erwiderung nach und verwarf sie wieder, dann über eine saloppe Gegenfrage und ließ auch diese fallen und merkte zum ersten Mal, dass es nichts zu sagen gab.  
Stattdessen ließ sie ihre Hand wo sie war und seine Finger die Linien ihrer Adern entlang ziehen, gleichzeitig darauf konzentriert die Ungewohntheit, mit ihrer linken Hand eine volle Tasse zu balancieren, zu überspielen.  
Nach einem erfolgreichen ersten Schluck warf sie Loki über den Tassenrand hinweg einen fragenden Blick zu, der lachend seine Finger von ihrer Handinnenfläche bis zu ihren Fingerspitzen gleiten ließ und sie wieder auf seine Seite des Tisches nahm.  
„Auch wenn ich deine provokante Gemessenheit als überaus reizvoll erachte, lass mich dir in aller Kürze erzählen weshalb ich eigentlich hier bin“, sagte Loki und schlug einen geschäftlichen Ton an, „lass es.“  
Helen hob eine unschuldige Augenbraue und stellte die Tasse beiseite, sie hatte zwar gehofft er würde es nicht so schnell bemerken, aber genauso hatte sie befürchtet er würde es.  
Seine Intelligenz konnte man Loki nicht absprechen.  
„Bei allem“, begann sie und nahm sich kopfschüttelnd einen Apfel aus der Obstschale, die nur auf dringlichste Beschwerden seitens Dr. Banner und Steve über die Ernährung der anderen Mitglieder der Initiative dort aufgestellt worden war, „Respekt, wenn du nach unserer letzten Begegnung noch immer denkst, mir sagen zu können was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe…“  
Er schnippte mit den Fingern vor ihrem Gesicht herum bis sie abbrach, dann nahm er ihr den Apfel aus der Hand und biss selbst hinein.  
„Liebste“, sagte er und neigte den Kopf, „ich habe angefangen dich Helena zu nennen und du hast diese ungesunde Neigung eurem ärgsten Feind gegenüber entwickelt. Muss ich es mir erst zur Gewohnheit machen dich Kassandra zu nennen, ehe du euer aller Schicksal erkennst, gegen das insbesondere du selbst nicht das Geringste auszurichten vermagst, Seherin?“  
Die Flucht nach vorn war ausnahmsweise nicht was sie als Strategie wählte, sondern die Flucht in ihr Zimmer.  
„Ich muss mir das nicht anhören“, sagte sie nüchtern und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, „sieh du lieber zu, dass du hier verschwindest ehe dich einer der ‚Rächer‘…“  
Sie hielt inne, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete einmal tief ein, dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz wieder zu Loki um.  
Sein Lächeln strahlte von solcher Selbstherrlichkeit, dass es Helen tatsächlich ein trockenes Auflachen entlockte.  
Dann schnaubte sie.  
„Verdammt“, zischte sie und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen, „spätestens als Clint mich mit falschem Namen angesprochen hat, hätte ich es merken müssen.“  
„Das hättest du“, säuselte Loki, „hat der gestrige Tag dich so erschöpft?“  
Das Training hatte es sicherlich und dass der gestrige Tag derselbe war wie der Tag an dem, nun ja, an dem eine Schachpartie zwischen ihr und Loki unentschieden ausgegangen war, hatte sie vorerst verdrängt.  
„Du weißt also was ich tue?“, fragte sie und klang nun ebenso erschöpft, wie er vermutet hatte.  
„Selbstredend, und du machst deine Sache nicht besonders gut, wie wir beide gesehen haben. Du kannst noch so viel Zeit darauf verschwenden dir die Kontrolle über deine eigenen Träume zu eigen zu machen, sobald ich mich einmische, wird dir die beste Vorbereitung nichts nützen “, erwiderte er, „sieh dich um, ich habe mir nicht einmal besondere Mühe geben müssen. Wir beide wissen, dass ich besser bin als du. Also lass mich dir einen gut gemeinten Rat geben, höre auf es zu versuchen.“  
„Das Einzige was ich weiß ist, dass du arroganter bist“, sagte sie gelangweilt und sah sich verstohlen im Raum um, ob sich irgendwo eine Tür befand, die nicht dorthin gehörte, damit sie wenigstens selbst bestimmen konnte, wann sie aufwachte, „anders als du es mir zugetraut hast, habe ich zum Beispiel das Problem mit Agent Barton aus der Welt schaffen können. Darüber hast du noch kein Wort verloren.“  
„Interessiert mich nicht mehr“, sagte er, „und seit wann legst du Wert auf meine Anerkennung?“  
Sie beide schwiegen eine Weile.

„Ich will dir das eigentlich nicht antun“, seufzte er tief, „aber wenn du mir keine andere Wahl lässt, werde ich dir wohl demonstrieren müssen, dass ich in deinen Träumen auch weiterhin bestimmen kann, was geschieht.“  
„Kannst du das?“, bluffte Helen und fühlte die Hitze in sich aufsteigen, weil sie anders als in ihren luziden Träumen, nichts an dieser Umgebung hatte verändern können, in der sie sich befand.  
Er hatte Recht. Sie war es nicht, die bestimmte, wann sie aufwachte.  
„Fürs Erste könnte ich dich aufwachen lassen. In einem neuen Traum. Und dann wieder und wieder, bis du noch den letzten Bezug zur Realität verloren hast. Hier drinnen gestaltet sich die Zeit relativ, ich könnte dich gefühlte Jahre von einem Traum in den anderen schicken bis du die Wirklichkeit nicht einmal mehr erkennst, wenn du tatsächlich erwachst“, sagte er, „ist es das wert, nur deinem Stolz zuliebe? Gib auf.“  
Seine Drohung klang leer, aber die Formulierung war so hübsch wie üblich.  
Er biss noch ein weiteres Stück von dem Apfel ab, den er zwischen seinen langen Fingern hatte hin und her tanzen lassen und schaute aus dem Fenster, vor dem es angefangen hatte zu schneien.  
„Loki?“, vergewisserte sie sich seiner Aufmerksamkeit und er wandte langsam den Kopf in ihre Richtung.  
„Hm?“, gab er kauend von sich.  
„Es sind nicht einmal 24 Stunden vergangen, seit wir, seit…und du gehst wieder zur Tagesordnung über mir zu drohen?“, fragte sie.  
„Helena, Helena“, stöhnte er und verzog den Mund, streckte die Hand über den Tisch um seine Finger wieder an der Innenseite ihres Handgelenkes zu platzieren, „ich habe dir angeboten mit mir zu kommen, du hast darauf bestanden zu bleiben wo du bist. Du hast mit Nachdruck darauf verwiesen, dass sich nichts ändern wird. Du wolltest das eine vom anderen trennen und genau das tue ich nun. Du kannst es ja nicht einmal aussprechen, was gestern geschehen ist! Ich bin deine ewige Doppelmoral so leid.“  
„Ich muss mich wohl kaum vor dir, vor dir Loki, rechtfertigen!“, erwiderte sie schneidend.  
„Selbstverständlich musst du das nicht. Aber lass uns doch nicht im Streit auseinandergehen, meine Liebe. Habe ich dir je gesagt, wie wundervoll dieses Kleid mit deinen Augen harmoniert“, schmeichelte er, ehe er dazu überging sie anzufahren, „die Farbe unterstreicht so herrlich die Sturheit in ihnen!“  
„Gut, sehr schön, machen wir weiter wie immer“, schnaubte sie, „du hast lange nicht mehr versucht mich mit halsbrecherischen Methoden für deine Zwecke auszubilden, wie wäre es damit?“  
„Da wäre tatsächlich etwas“, antwortete er zwischen den Zähnen, „entgegen deiner festgefahrenen Meinung gibt es sehr wohl Dinge, die sich nicht trennen lassen. Letztendlich steht alles mit allem in Verbindung, du hast nur nie gelernt ein Auge für Details zu entwickeln. Ich bin nicht nur der bessere Träumer, ich bin auch der bessere Geschichtenerzähler. Meine Neugier lässt sich schwerlich zügeln zu erfahren, ob du noch einen Bruchteil an Aufmerksamkeit für die kleinen Fingerzeige übrig haben wirst, die ich dir zukommen lasse, wenn du durchgängig mit der Frage nach Traum und Wirklichkeit beschäftigt bist.“  
„Du lässt mich jetzt also dem weißen Kaninchen hinterherjagen?“, spottete sie.  
„Willkommen im Wunderland. Es wird Zeit, dass du einmal wieder richtig gefordert wirst, du bestehst doch sonst immer so darauf, mich von deiner überragenden Intelligenz zu überzeugen“, sagte er, nahm die Hand von ihrer und stand auf, „guten Morgen, Alice.“

Da Helen erwachte, oder wenigstens in einem Bett die Augen aufschlug, und ihre Beine nicht spürte, begann sie diesen neuen Morgen damit, panisch aufzufahren und zu schreien.  
Dann sah sie den grauen Hund am Fußende des Bettes liegen und zog ihre Beine unter ihm hervor.  
„Hamlet, was machst du hier? Ich habe dir noch nie erlaubt in meinem Bett zu schlafen!“, sagte sie angesäuert und kreiste mit den Fußgelenken über der Bettkannte, in der Hoffnung, das Blut würde in ihre Beine zurückwandern.  
„Du warst gestern nicht im Zimmer, als ich eingeschlafen bin“, bemerkte sie dann misstrauisch und beäugte den Hund, der ihr gutmütig seinen massigen Kopf auf den Oberschenkel legte.  
Sie massierte sich die Nasenwurzel und nahm sich vor, nicht ihrer Panik nachzugeben sondern systematisch vorzugehen.  
Nach einem Blick aus dem Fenster, zweien auf die Uhr und einer kurzen Unterhaltung mit Jarvis fühlte sie sich nicht unbedingt besser.  
Das meiste an dieser Szenerie sprach für die Realität, aber die Wirklichkeit war nichts dem man mit einer Pro und Contra Liste nahekam.  
Hamlets Gegenwart beispielsweise sprach eher für einen Traum.  
Und das, was sie jetzt auf dem Kopfkissen auf der anderen Seite ihres Bettes ausmachte, verschob ihre Vermutung weiter in diese Richtung.  
Mit spitzen Fingern nahm sie das Schneeglöckchen und starrte es eine Weile an.  
Und dann noch einen Augenblick.  
Ein Schneeglöckchen, das erste was blüht, wenn der Schnee schmilzt.  
Lokis Worte tänzelten ihr im Hinterkopf; Schneekönigin, du taust.  
„Das reicht“, zischte sie und stürmte aus ihrem Zimmer, „Hamlet, komm.“  
Irgendwo im Tower würde sie ihn finden und aus diesem gottverdammten Traum heraus kommen.  
Automatisch lief sie zu Dr. Banners Labor und traf dort zwar nicht auf den Gott nach dem sie gesucht hatte, dafür aber auf den anderen und den Doktor selbst.  
Wenn sie Lokis Projektionen waren, würden sie sich vielleicht verraten und waren sie wider Erwarten doch real, dann waren sie die einzigen beiden mit denen sie darüber reden konnte.  
Sie betrat das Labor und musterte die beiden Männer, die von einigen Papieren aufblickten und sie im Gegenzug forschend ansahen.  
„Geht es dir gut, Helen?“, fragte Banner und nahm seine Brille von der Nase.  
„Bruce, ich weiß im Augenblick nicht ob ich träume oder nicht“, antwortete sie sachlich.  
Thor und der Doktor wechselten einen Blick.  
„Ich nehme an es bringt dich nicht unbedingt weiter, wenn ich dir jetzt sage dass ich keine Projektion bin“, schmunzelte Bruce.  
„Mir ist gerade nicht nach Scherzen zumute“, keifte sie und fuchtelte wild mit ihren Händen in der Luft herum „wenn Sie real sind, dann denken Sie sich gefälligst etwas aus es mir zu beweisen!“  
Thor legte ihr bestimmt eine Hand auf die Schulter, die sie abschüttelte.  
„Was hast du da?“, fragte Bruce mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und deutete auf ihre eine Hand.  
Sie hatte das Schneeglöckchen nicht bewusst mitgenommen, aber jetzt schloss sie nur fester die Finger darum, anstatt es dem Mann zu reichen, von dem sie sich nicht einmal sicher war, dass er existierte.

„Helen, ich mache dir einen Vorschlag“, sagte Bruce beschwichtigend, „ich erzähle dir etwas, was du noch nicht wusstest. Dein Unterbewusstsein mag zwar gewieft sein, aber es kann nur Informationen verwerten die es schon einmal besessen hat.“  
„Wenn das hier Lokis Traum ist, könnten es genauso gut Informationen aus seinem Kopf sein“, ließ sie sich nicht so leicht in die Irre führen.  
„Ist Loki Botaniker?“, fragte Bruce und schien allmählich ungeduldig zu werden.  
„Sind Sie Botaniker?“, erwiderte sie bissig.  
„In der Tat bin ich das, jedenfalls in meiner Freizeit“, lächelte er, „was du da in der Hand hältst ist eine Galanthus Galatea, eine spezielle Züchtung des Schneeglöckchens, die eine eigene Gattung unter den Amaryllisgewächsen bilden. Diese Sorte ist beliebt wegen ihrer ausbalancierten, großen Blüte, frühblühend und geruchlos.“  
Helen sah Bruce skeptisch an, roch unauffällig an der Blume und roch tatsächlich nichts, dafür fielen ihr die herzförmigen, grünen Zeichnungen am Kelch der Blüte ins Auge.  
„Das kann ich mir genauso gut ausgedacht haben. Oder Loki“, sagte sie und verbarg ihre Unruhe.  
Wenn er sein Versprechen hielt und sie von einem Traum in den nächsten stolpern ließ, war sie sich nicht sicher wie lange sie das aushielt, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren.  
„Ein Buch“, brummte Thor, „weder dein Geist noch seiner können dir vorgaukeln, längere Texte zu lesen.“  
Bruce schien mittelmäßig gekränkt durch Thors unerwarteten Scharfsinn.  
Er fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder und holte ein Buch aus dem hinteren Teil des Labors, fuhr mit dem Finger durch das Schlagwortverzeichnis und schob es ihr dann, auf der gesuchten Seite aufgeschlagen, hin.  
„Lies denselben Abschnitt mehrmals“, sagte er, „Thor hat Recht, nicht einmal Loki verfügt über derartig überragende Fähigkeiten dir längere Texte fehlerfrei zu projizieren.“  
Helen las einen beliebigen Abschnitt des Lexikonartikels konzentriert und prägte sich so viele Details ein wie möglich.  
>Mit ihrer Giftigkeit schützen sich Schneeglöckchen vor Fressfeinden. Mögliche Symptome einer Vergiftung können vermehrter Speichelfluss, Magenkrämpfe, Übelkeit, Erbrechen, sowie Kreislaufstörungen, Schweißausbrüche und Benommenheit sein. In geringsten Mengen kann jedoch derselbe Stoff, das Galanthamin, die Gedächtnisleistung verbessern. In England gelten die Blumen aufgrund ihrer weißen Farbe als Todesboten, allgemein stehen sie für Reinheit und Trost, sind Sinnbild einer keuschen Jugendliebe. In der viktorianischen Blumensprache bedeuten sie „unwiderstehlich kam unsere Liebe“, wohingegen es anderen Berichten zufolge genügte, fühlte sich ein junges Mädchen zu sehr von einem zu aufdringlichen Verehrer bedrängt, einen Umschlag mit Schneeglöckchen an ihn zu senden.<  
Sie las den Abschnitt ein weiteres Mal und ein drittes Mal.  
Nach dem vierten Mal war sie sich sicher, dass sich die Worte auf den Seiten nicht während des Lesens veränderten.  
Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte.  
Hamlet winselte leise.  
„Ganz ruhig Helen, wir wussten dass so etwas passieren würde. Das Phänomen das du gerade erlebt hast ist in der Fachliteratur bekannt als 'falsches Erwachen'. Aber du wirst immer einen Weg finden zu überprüfen ob du träumst oder nicht“, sagte Bruce sanft, während Thor ihr vorsichtig den Hinterkopf tätschelte, „weißt du zufällig wo die Blume herkommt? Um diese Jahreszeit dürfte sie nicht einmal blühen.“  
„Sie dürfte sich auch nicht hier im Gebäude befinden“, stellte Thor treffend fest.  
„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Loki hier unbemerkt durch den Tower spaziert“, sagte Helen matt und wollte sich von der beunruhigenden Vermutung ablenken, dass er ihr Zimmer betreten haben musste, während sie geschlafen hatte, „Botaniker sind Sie also auch noch, was? Gibt es eigentlich irgendetwas, das Sie nicht wissen?“  
Dr. Banner errötete tatsächlich und machte eine wegwerfende Geste.  
„Nur ein Hobby von mir“, murmelte er.  
„Warum gerade Pflanzen?“, fragte Helen und richtete sich wieder auf, die nun endlich von der angenehmen Gewissheit durchdrungen war, sich in der Realität zu befinden.  
„Nun ja“, antwortete Bruce verlegen, „weißt du, Pflanzen sind keine Menschen.“


	37. Alice-im-Wunderland-Syndrom.

Helen war es allmählich leid, neben dem Doktor im Labor zu sitzen und nichts zu tun; denn sie hatte wohl ein oder zweimal einen Blick in die Unterlagen geworfen, in denen Bruce las, aber nirgends waren darin Graphiken oder gar Textpassagen, die sie verstand – und was für einen Zweck hatte es schließlich zu lesen, sagte sich Helen, ohne den Sinn des Geschriebenen zu verstehen.  
Bruce unterbrach ihren Gedankengang, gerade als sie den Kopf über selbigen schieflegen wollte.  
„Und gerade Frühblüher wie Schneeglöckchen nutzen Thermogenese als zusätzliches Frostschutzmittel. Sie erwärmen mit dieser Wärme aus ihren Stoffwechselprozessen den Pflanzenkörper sogar so weit, dass sie den Schnee um sich herum zum Schmelzen bringen“, sagte Banner, „und das macht es ihnen möglich, die ersten Blumen des Jahres zu sein.“  
„Sie versuchen schon wieder mich abzulenken“, erwiderte Helen und fächerte mit der Hand den schweren Rauch von ihrer Nase weg.  
Er schmunzelte, nachdem er noch einmal an seiner Zigarre gezogen hatte.  
„Was würdest du an meiner Stelle tun?“, sagte er und legte die Blüte wieder zwischen sie auf den Labortisch, „du hast mich dieses Schneeglöckchen auf alles testen lassen, was sich in diesem Labor machen ließ und da es deinem Onkel gehört, war das eine ganze Menge.“  
Sie stellte die Blume zurück ins Wasser.  
„Es muss irgendetwas damit sein“, sagte sie.  
Bruce schüttelte langsam den Kopf, wobei seine Nase eine Schneise in die Dunstwand schnitt.  
„Willst du nicht mal wieder raus gehen, an die frische Luft?“, schlug er vor, „oder mit Steve reden? Ich habe wirklich versucht mich nicht einzumischen, aber in den letzten Tagen drängt sich mir der Verdacht auf…Helen, hat euer Streit eventuell entfernt etwas damit zu tun, dass Thors Bruder dir Blumen schickt?“  
„Erst einmal“, holte Helen aus, „geht es mir ganz hervorragend hier drinnen und zweitens denke ich nicht, dass Steve mit mir reden will. Ach und drittens, Thors Bruder schickt mir keine Blumen. Das sind tickende Zeitbomben, Tretminen, Bärenfallen!“  
Sie blähte die Nasenflügel auf und stieß gleich wieder den beißenden Geruch hinaus, warf Banners Zigarre einen Blick zu.  
Sie griff nach dem obersten Buch auf dem Stapel neben sich.  
Mitten drin aufgeschlagen begann sie zu lesen, Bruce stützte seufzend die Stirn auf beide Hände.  
„Seit wann rauchen Sie eigentlich?“, fragte sie desinteressiert, „in Ihrem Labor?“  
„Ich werde nicht nachfragen“, ignorierte er ihre Frage, „aber ich werde auch nicht ignorieren, was direkt vor meiner Nase passiert.“  
„Das weiß ich zu schätzen“, murmelte Helen, „aber das, was wir denken, was direkt vor unserer Nase passiert ist selten das, was tatsächlich geschieht.“  
Als sie die Seite zurückschlug und von vorne zu lesen begann, stand Banner auf und zog ihr das Buch unter der Nase weg.  
Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe danach zu greifen, das hatten sie heute schon gehabt.  
„Helen, ich sage es dir jetzt noch einmal“, sagte er, „ich bin real, du träumst nicht. Du bist paranoid.“  
Sie blickte langsam zu ihm auf und erhob sich schnaubend von ihrem Stuhl.  
„Gestern wollten Sie noch mein luzides Träumen trainieren. Heute so und morgen wieder anders und ihr erzählt mir nicht einmal, was ihr vorhabt“, giftete sie, „und ich bin nicht paranoid. Ich bin mir vielleicht nur nicht mehr ganz sicher, was genau ich hier mache und wer ich eigentlich bin. Sie wissen vielleicht nicht, wie das ist. Obwohl, wenn ‚der Andere‘ übernimmt, muss das sicher auch sonderbar für Sie sein.“  
„Keineswegs. Du redest mit jemandem der weiß, was Paranoia bedeutet“, entgegnete Banner monoton, „also du glaubst, du seist jemand anderer geworden, wie?“  
„Ich fürchte fast“, murmelte sie und bekam Kopfschmerzen von dem Déjà-vu, das an ihren Schädel klopfte.  
„Das nennt sich Charakterentwicklung“, sagte Bruce, mit etwas um den Mund, das nicht direkt ein Lächeln war, „bitte, geh morgen mit Natascha trainieren, hilf deinem Onkel dabei seine Werkstatt in die Luft zu jagen, erklär Thor wie man eine E-Mail schreibt, egal was du tust, aber tu irgendetwas. So aufgewühlt wie du den ganzen Tag schon bist, mache ich mit dir keine Experimente in deinem Unterbewusstsein. Das einzige was ich dich heute noch tun lassen würde, wäre die Atemübung, die ich dir eben gezeigt habe.“  
„Ich bin wohl einfach noch nicht an Identitätskrisen gewöhnt“, vermutete Helen und betrachtete ihre Hand ausgiebig, die ihr für einen kurzen Moment bestimmt doppelt so groß erschienen war, wie üblich.  
„Mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich an alles“, sagte der Doktor; und damit steckte er die Zigarre wieder in den Mund und rauchte weiter, „vergiss deine Galatea nicht, wenn du gehst.“  
„Danke, Doktor“, sagte sie leise und nahm die Vase vom Tisch, „für die Tests. Kommen Sie heute Abend auch? Ich habe gehört Barton will einen Film ausleihen.“

„Wer hat noch gleich diesen Film ausgesucht?“, murrte Tony, als er dem fiependen Butterfinger eine aufgefüllte Schale Popcorn aus dem Greifarm nahm.  
„Dies Theater ist fürwahr absonderlich. Sind sie mit einem magischen Bann belegt?“, fragte Thor und wandte sich an Bruce neben ihm, „Doktor, welchen Grund haben diese Menschen inmitten der Straße in Tanz und Gesang auszubrechen?“  
„Das nächste Mal besorg ich uns einen Bollywood Streifen“, gluckste Clint.  
„Nur über deine Leiche, Barton“, sagte Natascha und Clint wandte sich grinsend zu Helen.  
„Ein Schluck Tee?“, fragte der Agent einladend.  
Helen sah sich auf dem Tisch um, aber da standen nur einige Bierflaschen.  
„Ich sehe keinen Tee“, bemerkte sie.  
„Ist auch gar keiner da“, sagte Clint.  
„Dann war es nicht sehr höflich, welchen anzubieten“, sagte Helen zornig und verfluchte dieses Pochen hinter ihrer Stirn.  
Sie ließ sich neben ihrem Onkel nieder und bekam von Clint eine Bierflasche an den Kopf geworfen.  
Nicht direkt, sie fischte sie vorher aus der Luft, aber Clints Grinsen verriet seine wahre Intention.  
„Danke, Clinton“, sagte sie.  
„Nah“, winkte er ab, „Coulson will dass du im Training bleibst, ich halte dich ein bisschen auf Trab. An deiner Stelle wäre ich in nächster Zeit ein wenig vorsichtiger, die meisten Unfälle passieren im Haushalt, du weißt schon.“  
Steve lehnte fahrig die Flasche ab, die der Agent ihm hinhielt.  
„Sie singen schon wieder“, stellte Thor fest, unentschieden ob ihn das eigentlich störte und verfiel ins Grübeln, „bei einem Gelage nach der Schlacht um Vanaheim hat mein Bruder auch einmal einen Zauber…“  
„Thor, das ist ein Musical, da wird wahrscheinlich noch öfter gesungen“, unterbrach Bruce.  
Wahrscheinlich blieb es nachher wieder an ihm hängen Thor darauf hinzuweisen, dass niemand hier erpicht darauf war, heitere Anekdoten aus Asgard über Lokis verdrehten Sinn für Humor zu hören.  
Allerdings hatte Banner auch schon den Abend davor mit dem Versuch zugebracht, das Wort ‚Taktgefühl‘ in Thors Vokabular zu integrieren.  
„Ich wollte ja das Theaterstück sehen. Das Musical ist grauenvoll“, war das erste, was Steve an diesem Abend zur Konversation beitrug.  
„Das Theaterstück ist so deprimierend“, maulte Clint, „ich weiß gar nicht was ihr alle gegen ‚My fair Lady‘ habt.“  
Ein rötlicher Haarschopf tauchte an der Tür auf und Pepper winkte Natascha diskret aus dem Raum.  
Ein tollkühner Versuch in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ihr Freund noch nie etwas von Diskretion gehalten hatte.  
„Pep, großartig dass du auch kommst, setz dich her!“, sagte er und schob Helen von der Couch, „Helen, Schatz, setz du dich nach drüben zum Captain.“  
Steve stand gereizt von seinem Sessel auf, um ihn Helen anzubieten und Pepper räusperte sich ehe Tony bemerkte, was ihm noch immer niemand erzählt hatte.  
„Nein, nein, bleibt sitzen. Ich habe leider keine Zeit, ich brauche nur einen Moment mit Agent Romanoff“, sagte sie und schnitt dem schmollenden Tony das Wort ab, „manch einer hier hat ein Unternehmen zu führen, Tony, wir sehen uns nachher.“  
Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange, drückte kurz Helens Schulter und folgte der Agentin aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
In der Zwischenzeit war Hamlet auf den leeren Sessel gesprungen, vor dem Steve immer noch stand und hatte sich zusammengerollt.  
Seine Hinterbeine baumelten aus Platzgründen über der Lehne, was ihn nicht ganz so furchteinflößend aussehen ließ wie üblich.  
Steve sog scharf die Luft ein, er war trotz dessen nicht so leichtsinnig zu versuchen, die Dogge eigenhändig von seinem Platz zu verscheuchen.  
„Hamlet, komm hier her“, zischte Helen, die sich wieder neben ihren Onkel gesetzt hatte.  
Ein Gähnen war die Einzige Reaktion, die der Hund sich entlocken ließ.  
„Mach dir keine Mühe“, sagte Steve und spreizte seine Finger aus der Faust, die er geballt hatte, „ich wollte sowieso heute Abend noch trainieren.“  
Als die Tür hinter ihm zu fiel, schnappte Tony nach der Fernbedienung und stellte den Film auf Pause.  
Clint und Thor beschwerten sich lautstark.  
„Gibt es irgendetwas, das ihr mir erzählen wollt? Geht’s wieder ums Heiraten?“, fragte er gelassen, bevor Panik seine Augen weitete, „oh Gott, sag mir nicht dass du schwanger bist, ich bin noch zu jung um Großvater zu werden!“  
„Tony“, versuchte Bruce zu intervenieren.  
Clint warf sich eine Handvoll Popcorn in den Mund und reichte Thor gebannt die Schale.  
„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du nicht mein Vater bist?“, sagte Helen, „ich würde jetzt gerne den Film weitergucken. Die anderen glaube ich auch.“  
„Eigentlich nicht“, grinste Clint unverschämt, „hey, habt ihr euch je gefragt, was der Unterschied zwischen einem Raben und einem Schreibtisch ist?“  
„Darüber reden wir noch“, drohte Tony seiner Nichte, „und nächstes Mal such ich den Film aus.“  
„Was ist der Unterschied?“, fragte Thor blauäugig.  
„Sie suchen immer den Film aus, Stark“, berichtigte Natascha und setzte sich wieder in die Runde.  
„Ist schließlich mein Haus“, sagte er, nahm Helen das Bier aus der Hand und trank es aus, „Barton, noch eins.“  
Helen hob reflexartig die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Zu spät, zu spät“, pfiff Tony vor sich hin, „ich bin viel zu spät dran.“  
„Was baust du da?“, fragte Helen.  
„Wenn ich dir das verrate, muss ich dich leider umbringen“, antwortete Tony am nächsten Morgen mit einem Schraubenzieher zwischen den Zähnen, „hochgeheime SHIELD Sache.“  
„Ach komm schon, Furys Geheimhaltungskodex hat dich bisher auch noch von nichts abgehalten. Also, was baust du?“, hakte Helen nach und tunkte einen der offenbar selbstgebackenen Kekse, die in letzter Zeit ab und an morgens einfach in der Küche auftauchten, in ihre Tasse.  
Es waren gute Kekse, deshalb fühlte sich niemand berufen dem Mysterium nachzugehen.  
„Was ist mit dir und Captain Obvious?“, konterte Tony, „das Pokerface hast du von mir, aber Blondie kann man einfach alles am Gesicht ablesen.“  
„Ich hab zuerst gefragt“, sagte Helen und schielte auf die ‚Rolling Stone‘, die auf dem gegenüberliegenden Tisch aufgeschlagen als Ablage für Lackproben diente.  
Aber Banner hatte Recht, Paranoia war nicht das, was sie im Augenblick brauchte und sie hatte alle Realitätschecks heute schon gemacht.  
„Hör zu, ich bin wirklich viel zu spät dran, ich muss hiermit fertig werden. Und ich sag dir sowieso nicht, was ich hier mache“, flötete Tony derweil und verpasste der Metallverkleidung an der Maschine, von der er ihr nicht sagen wollte was sie war, einen Tritt sodass sie einrastete, „kannst also gehen und woanders weiter frühstücken. Danke für den Tee übrigens.“  
„Den nehme ich wieder mit“, sagte sie spitz und nahm die zweite Tasse von der Werkbank, auf der sie saß, „sieht sowieso nicht danach aus, als würde hier in nächster Zeit etwas explodieren.“  
„Wie darf ich das verstehen?“, fragte er, warf einen hektischen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr, schwang sich neben sie auf die Bank und versuchte ihr seine Tasse wieder zu entwenden.  
„Bruce hat mir sozusagen Beschäftigungstherapie verordnet“, antwortete sie und stellte die Kekse außer Reichweite.  
Tony brummte.  
„Du gibst ziemlich viel drauf, was der Doktor sagt, was?“, stellte er fest und winkte ab, als sie die Augen verdrehte, „nein, nein, ich versteh das, Banner ist klasse! Ist gut dass er mir ein bisschen Erziehungsarbeit abnimmt.“  
„Bruce erzieht mich nicht. Und du auch nicht. Ich bin lange volljährig“, murrte sie und gab ihrem Onkel widerwillig einen Keks zu seinem Tee.  
Der drückte ihr im Austausch einen Stapel Zettel und Hefter in die Arme.  
„Ich habe auch mit Bruce gesprochen“, begann er vielsagend, „und wir sind uns was dich betrifft restlos einig. Du solltest an die Universität gehen.“  
„Darum geht es? Schon wieder?“, stöhnte sie, „und jetzt hast du auch noch den armen Dr. Banner da mit hineingezogen? Ganz großartige Idee, wirklich.“  
„Genau das dachte ich mir auch“, grinste Tony und stupste sie in die Seite, „Kopf hoch, ich glaube ich hab jetzt verstanden wieso wir mit deinen Zukunftsplänen bisher nie weiter gekommen sind, als uns deswegen an die Gurgel zu gehen.“  
Helen schüttelte gequält den Kopf und trank ihren Tee aus, als sich ihr Onkel ausgiebig räusperte.

„Mir ist klar geworden, dass du nicht die gleichen Ziele im Leben hast, wie ich. Ich darf nicht von dir erwarten, dass du dich für die gleichen Dinge interessierst wie ich, nur weil ich so etwas wie deine Familie bin und zum Beispiel, sagen wir, Physik studierst. Und irgendwann meine Arbeit weiterführst. Oder die Leitung über Stark Industries übernimmst“, sagte er nachdenklich und ließ seinen durchtränkten Keks so lange über der Tasse schweben, bis er abbrach und mit einem kleinen Platschen in seinem Tee landete und versank.  
„Tony“, riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken und gab ihm einen neuen Keks.  
„Was ich sagen wollte“, zuckte er zusammen und fuhr fort, „deine Begabungen liegen wahrscheinlich an ganz anderen Stellen als meine und ich sollte dich in dem unterstützen, was dich glücklich macht und nicht mich.“  
„Banner hat lange gebraucht um dir das zu erklären, oder?“, lachte sie und wich ganz knapp seinem Ellenbogen aus.  
„Nur weil ich eingesehen habe, dass aus dir wahrscheinlich keine brillante Wissenschaftlerin wird heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht von dir erwarte, dass aus dir nicht etwas anderes brillantes wird. Nur eben auf deinem Gebiet“, sagte er.  
Sie sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„Lass mich raten, ihr hattet auch schon eine Idee, was dieses Gebiet sein wird“, sagte sie.  
„Bruce wüsste da tatsächlich etwas“, sagte Tony und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Stapel Papier, „und irgendwie, muss ich sagen, ergibt es Sinn.“  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und schlug einen der Hefter auf.  
>Frage 155: Nennen Sie ein Beispiel für einen neurologischen Symptomkomplex, der mit einer gestörten Wahrnehmung der Umwelt und/oder der eigenen Person einhergeht.  
>Frage 156: Führen Sie eine Hypothese aus, die Leigh van Valen in den 1970 Jahren aufstellte.<  
>Frage 157: Welches Ergebnis beschreibt der Rosenthal-Effekt in der Sozialpsychologie, werden Versuchsleiter-Versuchspersonen-Verhältnisse beschrieben?<  
Helen klappte den Hefter zu und schaute ihren Onkel lange an.  
„Psychologie. Wirklich?“, fragte sie, „Dr. Banner denkt, das sei mein Gebiet?“  
„Das dachte ich zuerst auch“, zuckte Tony mit den Schultern, „aber du musst zugeben, je länger du darüber nachdenkst, desto schlüssiger wird es.“  
„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte sie.  
„Das sind Fragen für den Zulassungstest. Ich habe mit Dr. McCoy telefoniert, was deine Abschlüsse im Institut angeht, finden wir eine Lösung. Lern für den Test und ich kümmere mich um den Rest“, sagte er schnell und seufzte, „wenn das hier vorbei ist, Helen, will ich dass du anfängst das normale Leben zu leben, das ich immer versucht habe dir aufzubauen. Das hier, die Avengers Initiative, SHIELD, Monster, psychopathische Götter, das ist nicht was ich deinem Vater damals für deine Zukunft versprochen habe.“  
Sie ließ sich von der Werkbank gleiten und presste den Stapel Bewerbungsunterlagen fester gegen ihre Brust, als ihr Blick auf den Strauß weißer Rosen neben dem Ausgang fiel.  
Ihr war schwindelig, also stützte sie sich auf die Tischkante.  
„Ich kann nicht garantieren dass meine Verdrängungsmechanismen ausreichen werden, um ein normales Leben zu führen, wenn das hier vorbei ist“, flüsterte sie vor sich hin, „dafür ist es ein wenig spät.“  
„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte Tony.  
„Für wen sind die Rosen?“, fragte sie.  
„Für Pepper, was dachtest du?“, fragte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Wie kommst du bitte auf weiße Rosen?“, fragte sie, „willst du ihr nicht lieber rote schenken?“  
„Na, jetzt sind sie schon einmal da. Ich kann sie jetzt ja wohl schlecht rot anmalen, was?“, entgegnete er gereizt, „was hast du gegen die Rosen?“  
„Deine Sache. Ich finde nur man sollte einer Frau generell keine weißen Blumen schenken“, erwiderte Helen.

„Woher die schlechte Laune? Schlecht geträumt?“, sagte Natascha, die Frage an nichts Weiterem als ihrer dynamisch gehobenen Augenbraue erkennbar.  
„Überhaupt nicht geträumt“, antworte Helen und Nataschas Augenbraue krümmte sich derart überführend, dass sie zwischen den Zähnen hinzufügte, „hab mich mit Tony gestritten.“  
„Hm“, machte die Agentin unvergleichlich desinteressiert und tippte weiter mit einer Geschwindigkeit auf ihren Pager, dass ihre grazilen Finger verschwammen, „heute noch Termine?“  
Die Dunkelhaarige schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete wie sich Natascha, ohne ihre Augen von dem kleinen Bildschirm zu heben, auf die Tür zu bewegte.  
„Gut“, sagte sie knapp, „Agent Coulson will dich sehen.“  
Helen riet wagemutig ins Blaue hinein, dass von ihr erwartet wurde, Natascha in den Fahrstuhl zu folgen.  
Zehn Minuten später saß sie den beiden Agenten in einer dunklen Limousine mit getönten Scheiben gegenüber.  
„So richtig subtil ist der Wagen ja nicht“, sagte Helen in die Stille hinein.  
Phil Coulson hatte die Beine überschlagen, seine Hände über einem Knie verschränkt und ein minimales Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, seit sie sich gesetzt hatte.  
„Ihr wollt mir nicht eventuell sagen, wo wir hinfahren?“, fragte sie und nahm einen Schluck aus einer Tahiti-Wasserflasche, die Phil ihr schweigend aus der Minibar gereicht hatte „dachte ich auch nicht.“  
Hinter den Agenten war auf Augenhöhe ein Spiegel über die Länge der Sitzbank angebracht, in dem sie Nataschas fuchsrote Locken in ihrem Nacken auf und ab wippen sah, wenn diese den Kopf bewegte.  
Eine rote Krone um ihr hübsches Gesicht.  
„Hören Sie, ich bin auch ein großer Freund eines gut platzierten Schweigens, aber wenn das hier so eine Sache wird, wo Sie mich verschwinden lassen und in drei Wochen drei Staaten weiter meine Leiche gefunden wird, dann, ich weiß nicht“, sagte Helen und spürte wie ein Muskel in ihrem Kiefer vor Überspannung sprang, „könnten wir vorher darüber reden?“  
Natascha gab sich unergründlich und hatte den Pager in ihrer Hand gegen ein Tablet getauscht, Phil hielt seine Mundwinkel weiterhin in leicht erhobener Position.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Natascha einen Sicherheitscode in den Bildschirm tippen, dann reichte ihr die Agentin das Gerät.  
„Miss Stark“, sagte Coulson, und es war das erste was er zu ihr sagte, seit sie in die Limousine gestiegen war, „das sollten Sie sich ansehen.“  
Er deutete auf das Tablet, Helen öffnete mit einem zögerlichen Fingertippen den angezeigten Dateiordner.  
Je länger sie durch die Dateien blätterte, desto unkoordinierter bewegten sich ihre Finger über den Bildschirm.  
Akten aus dem Institut, die Adoptionsurkunde mit Tonys exzentrischer Unterschrift in der unteren Ecke, die gleiche Handschrift auf Schecks, alle mit einem elektronischen Stempel versehen, der diese Geldtransfers als Bestechung entlarvte, der Zeitungsartikel über den Unfall ihres Bruders, der Obduktionsbericht ihres Bruders, die Todesanzeige ihrer Mutter.  
Coulson deutete ihr mit einer knappen Geste an, den Mittelteil der Akte zu überspringen.  
Sie schloss den Ordner und öffnete den hintersten der Datei, den, der mit dem Datum benannt war, an dem sie in den Stark Tower gezogen war.

Audiodateien gekennzeichnet mit Uhrzeit, Datum, ihrem eigenen Namen und wechselnd anderen.  
Namen von anderen, die im Stark Tower wohnten.  
Ihre Krankenakten, andere Gesundheitsdaten, Messwerte. Ein psychologisches Gutachten.  
Dahinter eine lange Reihe Bilddateien, die sie in jeder Situation zeigten, in der sie sich außerhalb des Stark Towers aufgehalten hatte.  
Aufgenommen aus unmöglichen Blickwinkeln.  
Ihr Atem ging flach als sie es wagte, Phil Coulson wieder in die Augen zu blicken.  
Der ermunterte sie wortlos, sich die zuletzt aufgenommenen Bilder anzusehen.  
So unaufmerksam wie möglich überflog sie Aufnahmen von Trainingseinheiten mit Steve und Clint im Central Park, von einem kleinen Café außerhalb der Stadt, auf dessen Terrasse der Flieder blühte, endlose Fotoreihen, in denen sie mit diversen Mitgliedern der Initiative die riesenhafte Dogge spazieren führte, der Central Park vor Morgengrauen.  
Coulson begann mit dem Zeigefinger auf sein Knie zu tippen und obwohl Helen genau wusste, was sie als nächstes sehen würde, war der Schock darüber es tatsächlich zu sehen genug, sie auf den Bildschirm starren zu lassen bis die Fotos vor ihren Augen an Schärfe verloren.  
„Sie haben übrigens Unrecht, Miss Stark. Würden wir sie verschwinden lassen, würde man Ihre Leiche nicht drei Wochen später drei Staaten weiter finden“, sagte Phil sachlich, „man würde Ihre Leiche überhaupt nicht finden.“  
Diese Information ging unter in Lokis Händen an ihrem Körper, in Lokis strenger Kieferlinie gegen das ungewohnte Rosa ihrer Wangen, in Lokis geschlossenen Augen, die schwarze Wimpern an ihre Stirn legten, in Loki.  
„Offen gesagt, wir alle könnten nachts besser schlafen, würden wir Sie in der SHIELD Zentrale in den Sicherheitstrakt einquartieren. Direktor Fury ist der Meinung, wir hätten Sie schon längst unter Quarantäne stellen sollen“, sagte Coulson und das Lächeln war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden, „ich weiß, Sie spielen nicht gerne mit offenen Karten, aber nennen Sie mir nur einen Grund, weshalb wir das nicht tun sollten.“  
Sie schloss ihre eigene Akte auf dem Tablet und legte es neben sich auf den Ledersitz, Nataschas undurchsichtige Miene hatte sich während der ganzen Zeit nicht um einen Millimeter verschoben.  
„Ist das eine Drohung?“, fragte sie, ihre Stimme rau, unkonzentriert blickte sie sich im Wagen um.  
Natascha reichte ihr eine neue Wasserflasche.  
Das Wasser brannte mehr in ihrer Kehle als dass es kühlte, aber zu trinken erlaubte ihr einen Augenblick den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und die Blicke der beiden Agenten abzuschütteln.  
Ihren eigenen Blick im Spiegel.  
Sie fühlte ihre Wangen glühen unter der Bloßstellung zu wissen, dass sie die gleichen Fotos gesehen hatten, wie sie.  
„Sie sind die Bedrohung, Miss Stark. Seit Sie sich im Stark Tower aufhalten, sind Sie für SHIELD ein unkalkulierbares Sicherheitsrisiko. Sie rangieren gleich an zweiter Stelle hinter dem Hulk“, sagte der Agent und dieser Anflug eines Lächelns erschien wieder auf seinem Gesicht, „dachten Sie wirklich, Sie könnten hinter unserem Rücken mit dem meistgesuchten Mann des Landes im Stadtpark ein Brettspiel spielen, ohne dass wir etwas davon mitbekommen?“  
Jetzt wo Phil das so sagte, nicht mehr als ein Fingerzucken, das ihr Kartenhaus zum Einsturz brachte.  
„Wieso lässt sich Agent Barton eigentlich diesen netten Ausflug entgehen?“, fragte sie und konnte den Bruchteil der Sekunde ausmachen, in der Phils Professionalität bröckelte.  
„Agent Barton wurde bereits vor einigen Wochen von dieser Operation abgezogen“, antwortete Natascha nüchtern an seiner Stelle.  
Phil hob warnend die Hand und die Agentin lehnte sich wieder in ihrem Sitz zurück.  
„Und obwohl Sie wussten, wie es um Clints Geisteszustand bestellt war, haben Sie ihn einfach weiter draußen rumlaufen lassen?“, schnaubte Helen, „ohne einzugreifen?“  
„Wir konnten aus dem gleichen Grund nicht eingreifen, aus dem Sie niemandem von Agent Barton erzählt haben“, schnappte Coulson und zwang eine angestrengte Lockerheit in seine Schultern, „solche Entscheidungen müssen getroffen werden, das ist mein Job. Unterstellen Sie mir nie wieder, ich würde leichtfertig mit der Sicherheit meiner Agenten umgehen. Wir hatten ihn genauso im Auge, wie Sie.“

Helen wandte ihren Kopf zum Fenster, anstatt sich zu entschuldigen.  
Zu vieles passte noch nicht ins Bild. Nataschas Verhalten ihr gegenüber, passte nicht ins Bild. Sie sah ihr eigenes ungläubiges Spiegelbild hinter der Rothaarigen und lachte auf.  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Schwarze Witwe so eine hervorragende Schauspielerin war.  
„Nat, war eigentlich irgendetwas in den letzten Wochen nicht gespielt?“, fragte sie.  
„Die Frage gebe ich zurück“, sagte Natascha gelangweilt und tauschte einen Blick mit Coulson.  
„Halt, warte, Clint, was ist mit dir und Clint?“, fragte sie entgeistert.  
„Wir setzen nicht gerne alles auf eine Karte“, entgegnete Natascha schulterzuckend, „es war wichtig dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, Frauengespräche, du verstehst.“  
„Vertrauen?“, spuckte Helen aus, „da hast du deinen Job nicht besonders gut gemacht.“  
Agent Coulson schaltete sich wieder ein.  
„Agent Barton wird Ihnen eventuell irgendwann dankbar dafür sein, dass Sie den Gott aus seinem Kopf geholt haben“, sagte er abgespannt, „aber für den Moment seien Sie froh, dass Sie keinen Pfeil in einem Ihrer Gliedmaßen stecken haben.“  
Helen nickte langsam, lächelte und ließ sich tiefer in ihren Sitz sinken.  
„Sie haben Barton zurückgepfiffen“, stellte Helen fest, „das erklärt einiges.“  
„Ich werde Ihnen jetzt die Bedingungen erklären unter denen SHIELD bereit ist, Sie weiter im Umfeld der Avengers Initiative agieren zu lassen“, ignorierte Coulson und schlug wieder seinen geschäftlichen Ton an.  
„Ich habe Ihnen doch noch gar keinen Grund genannt, mich nicht einzusperren?“, hörte Helen sich sagen und versuchte so zu tun als wisse sie nicht, dass sie den Bogen überspannte.  
Eigentlich hatte sie fragen wollen, worüber SHIELD am Ende des Tages noch Bescheid wusste und das Gegenteil vorgab.  
Der Agent verschränkte die Hände in seinem Schoß.  
„Sie sind Mr. Stark auf bemerkenswert lästige Weise ähnlich“, bemerkte Coulson, „und ich muss für Sie beide den Babysitter spielen. Dafür sollte ich eigentlich zusätzliche Urlaubstage kriegen.“  
„Ich komme nach meinem Onkel?“, lächelte Helen müde, „könnten Sie ihm das vielleicht persönlich sagen? Ich habe noch nichts für ihn zu Weihnachten.“  
„Miss Stark, ich mache Ihnen die Entscheidung jetzt so einfach wie möglich“, sagte Coulson und seufzte gedehnt, „wir können Ihnen Ihr Verhältnis zu unserem Staatsfeind Nr. 1 ohne viel Aufwand als Hochverrat auslegen und Sie sehen die nächsten Jahre nichts anderes, als eine Hochsicherheitszelle von innen. Und da holt Sie weder das Geld, noch der Name Ihres Onkels wieder raus.“  
„Oder?“, versuchte Helen zu lächeln und schluckte stattdessen.  
Der Wagen kam auf einer belebten Straße zum Stehen, sie mussten noch mitten in der Stadt sein.  
„Oder, wir mischen die Karten neu“, sagte Natascha, bevor sie die Autotür aufstieß, „hast du mal von Reed Richards gehört?“,

Sie hatten sie nicht nur dazu genötigt, die komplette Führung durch das Baxter Building mitzumachen, nein, jetzt hatte sie auch noch Reed und seiner Frau Susan die Hand geschüttelt.  
Tony würde sie enterben.  
Ob sie mal von Reed Richards gehört hatte?  
Hatte sich einmal jemand gefragt, was einen Menschen dazu veranlasste, sich seinen eigenen Tower in die Mitte der Stadt zu stellen und seinen Namen drauf zu schreiben?  
Und nicht einmal Nick Fury konnte von sich behaupten Tony so schlecht zu kennen, dass er geglaubt hatte, er ließe die Avengers aus reiner Herzensgüte bei sich wohnen.  
Für Tony war Reed Richards der große Bruder, den ihm das Schicksal eigentlich hatte ersparen wollen.  
Sie hatten sich dann trotzdem kennengelernt, auf dem College.  
Man brauchte Tonys psychologisches Profil nicht gelesen zu haben um zu ahnen, dass er mit dieser intellektuellen Konkurrenz in seiner Jugend genauso wenig umgehen konnte, wie heute.  
Heute hatte er einen Turm, der größer war als Reeds, ein Superheldenteam darin wohnen, das mehr Mitglieder hatte als die Fantastischen Vier und von Tonys finanzieller Situation redete man spätestens seit dem Abend nicht mehr, an dem Steve deswegen beinahe an seinem Salat erstickt war.  
Worüber man ebenfalls nicht redete, und das war eine goldene Regel im Hause Stark soweit Helen sich zurückerinnern konnte, war Reed Richards.  
„SHIELD konsultiert neben den Avengers noch andere Superhelden?“, raunte Helen, die neben Natascha am Rand des Raumes stand und die überdimensionale Apparatur in dessen Mitte musterte.  
„Dachtest du, SHIELD räumt der Avengers Initiative als einzige die Chance ein, bei der Suche nach Loki zu versagen?“, entgegnete die Agentin, „Richards ist Furys Ass im Ärmel.“  
„Natascha, ich versuche wirklich oft dich zu mögen, aber du machst es einem wahrlich nicht leicht“, sagte Helen und beobachtete mit gerümpfter Nase, wie Reeds eine Hand in einem Schrank am einen Ende des Raumes nach etwas suchte, während er sich am anderen Ende mit Coulson unterhielt.  
„Witzig“, erwiderte Natascha lächelnd, „in letzter Zeit habe ich eine Menge Leute das gleiche über dich sagen hören. Gewöhn dich dran, als Frau bei SHIELD solltest du nicht an deiner Beliebtheit hängen.“  
„Als Frau bei SHIELD?“, wiederholte Helen.  
„Vor einigen Jahren stand ich an einer ähnlichen Stelle, wie du jetzt, und wenn SHIELD dir ein Ultimatum stellt, sagst du nicht nein. Agent Coulson hat diese Angewohnheit, streunende Hunde mit in Furys Büro zu bringen und mit ihm zu streiten, ob er sie behalten darf“, begann Natascha leise und drückte Reeds elastischem Arm ihr Tablet in die Hand, „und bisher durfte er noch jeden behalten.“  
„Ich bin kein streunender Hund“, murrte Helen und Natascha lächelte ein warmes Lächeln, „und von Coulson war ich mir eigentlich sehr sicher, dass sein einziger Job ist, für Fury den Scharfrichter zu spielen, damit der sich nicht selbst die Hände schmutzig machen muss.“  
„Ab mit ihrem Kopf?“, schmunzelte die Rothaarige, ihre Nägel betrachtend.  
„Was?“, entfuhr es Helen.  
„Was? In Direktor Furys Augen bist du Freiwild“, sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern, „ohne Phil wären weder du, noch ich, noch Clint heute hier.“  
„Miss Stark“, rief Coulson sie zu sich und den beiden Richards, „Mr. Richards will Ihnen etwas über Portale erzählen.“

Reed Richards war ein hochintelligenter Mann, soweit Helen wagte das zu beurteilen.  
Aber abgesehen davon, war er erstaunlich normal.  
Er hatte keine Allmachtphantasien wie Dr. Doom, kein idealistisches Streben nach Weltfrieden wie Professor Xavier, kein riesenhaftes Ego wie Tony, keine tragische Geschichte wie Dr. Banner, er war nett.  
Keine Verrückter-Wissenschaftler-Allüren.  
Sein Labor war ordentlich, er hatte offensichtlich nichts dagegen fremde Leute dort herumspazieren zu haben, er ließ SHIELD- Agenten unbeaufsichtigt seine Unterlagen durchgehen, er war höflich, er hatte Susan Storm geheiratet.  
Kein Wunder, dass Tony ihn nicht ausstehen konnte.  
„Mit dieser Maschine, die hier mitten in Ihrer Werkstatt steht, kann man also Tore zu anderen Planeten öffnen?“, versuchte Helen zu rekapitulieren, was sie von Reeds Vortrag verstanden hatte.  
Es war nicht viel gewesen, im Gegensatz zu Dr. Banner verzichtete Richards darauf, seine wissenschaftlichen Vorträge in eine Sprache zu übersetzen, die sie verstehen konnte.  
„Nicht direkt“, antwortete Reed freundlich, „mit unserem Portal lassen sich nur Tore zu alternativen Realitäten öffnen, Parallelwelten. Das, von dem wir glauben das Loki es bauen will, ist etwas anderes. Er könnte damit vermutlich enorme Entfernungen innerhalb dieses Universums überbrücken, ich rechne noch daran.“  
„Und was genau tun Sie hier für SHIELD?“, fragte sie weiter und ignorierte Coulsons amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck, während er leise mit Natascha sprach.  
„SHIELD hat uns gebeten zu kalkulieren, ob es mit dem Tesseract möglich ist, ein solches Portal zu bauen und welches Material dazu nötig wäre“, antwortete Susan anstelle ihres Mannes, der mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit schon wieder bei besagten Rechnungen war und strich ihm durch das ergraute Schläfenhaar.  
„Damit SHIELD kontrollieren kann, wer im Umkreis genau diese Materialien ordert und wohin. Ihr denkt das führt euch zu ihm“, vermutete Helen und stieß hörbar die Luft aus.  
Coulson und Natascha tauschten einen mehr oder weniger wertschätzenden Blick, ehe der Agent sich einmischte.  
„Sie haben es erfasst, Miss Stark. Aber wie Sie sich wahrscheinlich vorstellen können, macht er es uns nicht ganz so einfach. Die Lieferungen werden einzeln aufgegeben, sind zu keinem Auftraggeber zurückzuverfolgen und verschwinden nach mehrmaligem Umverpacken spurlos“, berichtete Phil, „bisher war es uns nicht möglich, eine einzige Lieferung bis zum Schluss zu verfolgen.“  
„Das ist SHIELD ziemlich peinlich, nehme ich an“, bemerkte Helen.  
Phil lächelte heiter.  
„Das ist es“, sagte er und versenkte seine Hände in den Taschen seiner tadellosen Anzughose, „und da Sie SHIELD mit Sicherheit diese Blamage ersparen wollen, werden Sie genau dieses Problem beheben. Wir haben in Erfahrung gebracht, was Loki vorhat und Sie werden jetzt für uns herausfinden, wo er es tut.“  
Das Portal in der Mitte des Raumes erschien ihr auf einmal wesentlich größer, als ohnehin schon, oder war sie selbst einfach kleiner geworden?

„Alice, Alice, Alice“, schlug ihr seine Stimme entgegen, noch ehe sie den Raum ganz betreten hatte, „du weißt noch immer nicht mit Spiegeln umzugehen.“  
Sie konnte den schmalen Schatten ausmachen, den seine Gestalt auf ihr Bett warf.  
„Raus hier“, sagte sie und schloss eilig die Tür in ihrem Rücken, „sofort.“  
Langsam schlug er das Buch in seinen Händen zu, ließ sich von der Fensterbank gleiten und legte es zurück auf den Nachttisch neben die Vase.  
„Ich sehe, du hast meine Blumen bekommen“, bemerkte er scharfsinnig und die lange Reihe Zähne, die er beim Lächeln entblößte, hob sich überdeutlich gegen das Dunkel des Raumes ab, „hast du ergründen können, auf welche Frage sie dir die Antwort sind?“  
Sie hatte Loki oft ohne ein Grinsen gesehen, dachte sich Helen, aber sein Grinsen ohne den Rest von ihm, hatte etwas tiefgreifend Makabres an sich.  
„Ja wohl nicht darauf, was du hier zu suchen hast“, sagte sie, während sie ihre Tasche auf einem Stuhl ablegte und ihren Mantel aufknöpfte.  
Seine Hände legten sich von hinten an ihren Nacken und streiften ihr den Stoff von den Schultern, den sie abschüttelte wie man Ameisen abschüttelt, die einem unter die Kleidung gekrochen waren, sobald sie seine Finger auf ihrer Haut spürte.  
Er legte den Mantel sorgsam über die Stuhllehne.  
Es klopfte. Helen fuhr herum, Loki einen schneidenden Blick zuwerfend.  
Es klopfte erneut, ungeduldig.  
„Soll ich aufmachen?“, bot sich der Dunkelhaarige mit einer höflichen Geste an.  
Sie scheuchte den feixenden Gott in eine Ecke und lehnte sich beim dritten Klopfen gegen den Türrahmen, um das Schwindelgefühl vorbeiziehen zu lassen, ehe sie die Tür einen sehr berechneten Spalt breit öffnete.  
„Hast du schon geschlafen?“, fragte Steve und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Was? Wieso?“, entgegnete sie hektisch und machte einen Schritt aus der Tür hinaus auf den Gang.  
„Dein Licht ist aus“, bemerkte der Blonde.  
„Bin gerade erst reingekommen“, erwiderte sie und nahm die Zettel, die Steve ihr entgegenstreckte.  
„Agent Coulson hat das für uns abgegeben“, sagte er gedehnt, „zwei Interviews morgen früh. Sie geben uns Text zum Auswendiglernen, weil sie uns nicht einmal mehr zutrauen so zu tun, als seien wir…Helen, ich denke es wird langsam Zeit, dass du es Tony sagst.“  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Hund, der mit gebührendem Abstand neben Steve vor ihrer Tür saß.  
„Er saß hier schon als ich gekommen bin“, bemerkte Steve, der ihrem Blick gefolgt war, „sei pünktlich morgen früh. Gute Nacht.“  
Sie öffnete die Tür ein wenig und ließ Hamlet hinter sich ins Zimmer, der schmerzhaft laut kläffte.  
„Steve, warte, können wir darüber reden?“, rief sie ihm hinterher.  
„Helen, bitte nicht. Nicht mehr heute Abend“, sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Nun musst du doch mit meiner Gesellschaft vorlieb nehmen“, sagte Loki zu deutlich, um gelassen zu klingen, während er den Höllenhund hinter den Ohren kraulte, der am Fußende des Bettes zu seinen Füßen lag.  
„Willst du nicht lieber wieder gehen und an deinem Portal weiterbasteln?“, fragte sie.  
„Ich habe Leute, die das für mich machen“, sagte er gelangweilt.  
„Was machst du eigentlich damit, wenn‘s fertig ist?“, entgegnete sie.  
Er legte den Kopf schief, das Lächeln süffisant.  
„Sehr plump, meine Liebe“, bemerkte er, „erzähle mir lieber von deinem Tag. Ist dir irgendetwas…Wunderliches widerfahren?“  
Sie neigte den Kopf in die gleiche Richtung wie er und starrte ihn an, bis das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht gefror.  
Ihre Augen streiften wiederholt seine Finger, die neben ihm unstete Rhythmen auf das Laken trommelten, bis sie sich ihm gegenüber auf das Bett setzte und er sie zurückzog, um ihr Platz zu machen.  
„Loki“, begann sie langsam, als müsse sie es ihm leichter machen, sie zu verstehen, „ich will nicht mit dir reden. Ich will dass du verschwindest.“  
„Reichlich unhöflich“, stellte er fest und griff wieder nach dem Buch auf ihrem Nachttisch, mittendrin begann er vorzulesen, „>Die Katze grinste bloß, als Alice sie erblickte. Sie sah ganz gutmütig aus, fand Alice; aber andererseits hatte sie doch reichlich lange Krallen und mehr als genug Zähne, und Alice hielt es daher für das Beste, sie mit einigem Respekt zu behandeln.<“  
Helens Kopf schnellte nach oben und beim Blick auf seine Zähne, die gebleckt hinter einem Lachen als Drohung warteten, sah sie die Fehler im Bild der letzten beiden Tage.  
„Respekt, hast du gehört?“, sagte er, „das vergisst du bisweilen.“  
„Was ist passiert? Ich weiß, dass ich wach bin“, zischte sie und spürte wieder diese Kopfschmerzen sich hinter ihrer Stirn breitmachen, „was habe ich dann gesehen, wenn ich nicht träume?“  
„Wachen, träumen, macht das wirklich solch einen Unterschied?“, sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern, räusperte sich und begann wieder zu lesen, „> ‚Aber ich will doch nicht unter Verrückte gehen‘, widersprach Alice. ‚Ach, dagegen lässt sich nichts machen‘, sagte die Katze, ‚hier sind alle verrückt. Ich bin verrückt. Du bist verrückt.‘ ‚Woher weißt du denn, dass ich verrückt bin?‘, fragte Alice.<“  
Helen versuchte mit den Daumen an ihren Schläfen das Pochen zu unterdrücken.  
„Musst du ja sein, sagte die Katze, sonst wärst du nicht hier“, murmelte sie fahrig und sah langsam zu Loki auf als sie merkte, dass dies tatsächlich die nächste Zeile im Buch war.  
„Unser Unterbewusstsein ist immer wieder faszinierend, nicht?“, schmeichelte er, „was wir uns nicht alles merken können, ohne uns dessen bewusst zu sein.“  
„Sag mir, wie ich in den letzten Tagen all diese Dinge sehen konnte, wenn ich nicht träume!“, fuhr sie ihn an.  
Hamlet winselte leise, als Loki Pfoten und Kopf des Hundes von seinen Beinen schob um sich im Schneidersitz auf Augenhöhe mit Helen zu setzen.  
„Ich kann dir sagen, was du in den letzten Tagen eher selten sehen konntest“, erwiderte er gnädig, „Realität, Alice, weißt du noch was das ist?“  
„Du“, sagte sie anklagend mit einem Beben in der Stimme, das ihrem Zorn nicht annähernd gerecht wurde.  
„Nein, Liebste, du“, erwiderte er nüchtern, „du beginnst überall Geschichten zu sehen.“


	38. Loyalität ist für Kinder.

„Das ist lächerlich. So etwas würde ich niemals sagen“, sagte Helen vor dem Aufnahmestudio und studierte ihre Karteikarten.  
„Deshalb haben sie es dir ja aufgeschrieben“, erwiderte Steve.  
Hinter ihrem Rücken ließ sie die Hand mit dem Stein daran langsam hin und her pendeln.  
Obwohl er so schwer war, rutsche ihr der Ring nicht vom Finger.  
Sie stellte sich vor, was für ein Geräusch der Diamant wohl von sich geben würde, träfe er auf dem Beton auf.  
Der Mann neben ihnen nickte in sein Headset, lehnte sich gegen die Metalltür und winkte die beiden ins Studio.  
Steves Kameralächeln fand zwar spät den Weg auf sein Gesicht, aber immer noch schneller als seine Hand ihren Platz auf ihrem Rücken.  
Die Anmoderation ging in Applaus unter.  
„Captain America, meine Damen und Herren“, rief der Gastgeber in den Saal hinein, „Captain America!“  
Wenn sie Glück hatte, wurde dies eines dieser Interviews bei dem nicht mehr von ihr erwartet wurde, als neben ihrem vermeintlichen Freund hübsch auszusehen.  
Andererseits hatten sich die Texter aus SHIELDs PR-Abteilung sichtlich Mühe gegeben, sie in den Interviewantworten sympathisch wirken zu lassen.  
Offenbar lag dies außerhalb ihrer eigenen Fähigkeiten.  
Und Coulsons blumig formulierter Appell, sie solle sich wenigstens im Boulevardteil ein winziges bisschen kooperativ zeigen, da Steve mit seinen politischen Kreuzverhören genug ausgelastet war, hatte dem Blonden bemerkenswert rote Ohren beschert.  
Sie verspürte also tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen, während sie nickend und lächelnd vermied, den Fragen des Moderators als auch Steves Antworten zu folgen.  
„Was ist mit Ihnen, Miss Stark? Mr. Rogers scheint uns heute nur geheimnisvolle Antworten geben zu wollen. Verraten Sie uns vielleicht, wann es soweit sein wird?“, fragte der weibliche Part des Moderationsduos.  
Zuhören. Das hatte man ihr auf eine extra Karte geschrieben.  
Steve räusperte sich und tippte mit seinem Ringfinger auf ihre Sessellehne.  
„Ich fürchte, wenn Sie ein genaues Datum wissen wollen…müssen Sie sich doch an Steven wenden“, reagierte sie hastig, „können Sie sich vorstellen wie schwierig es ist, eine Hochzeit mit einem Mann zu planen, der bereits mit seinem Job verheiratet ist?“  
„Wir können es uns zu gut vorstellen“, wandte sich die Moderatorin auffordernd ans Publikum und warf ihre gelben Locken zurück.  
Überwiegend weibliches Gelächter.  
Es war laut. Helen widerstand dem Drang, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten.  
Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen, sie empfand die Beleuchtung im Studio mit einem Mal als unangenehm hell.  
Die Scheinwerfer hatten inzwischen das schwarze Leder ihres Sessels erhitzt und sie fühlte den Schweiß zwischen ihren Fingern.  
Die Füße gegen den Boden gestemmt, versuchte sie das sich ausbreitende Schwindelgefühl zu unterdrücken.  
„Wo wir gerade von Jobs reden, wollen Sie uns da vielleicht in Ihre Zukunftspläne einweihen? Als Verlobte einer nationalen Ikone und Erbin des Stark Imperiums stehen Ihnen bestimmt alle Türen offen“, fragte die Gastgeberin weiter, „was dürfen wir von Ihnen als nächstes erwarten, Miss Stark, vielleicht ein Buch? Einen Werbedeal? Oder doch eine Schauspielkarriere?“

Helen dachte an das Angebot, das Loki ihr letzte Nacht unterbeitet hatte.  
Das penetrante Parfüm der Interviewerin, das ihr plötzlich in der Nase brannte, spürte sie noch bis tief in die Magengrube.  
Auch der Verlobungsring an ihrem Finger lenkte sie ab, er fühlte sich an wie ein Fremdkörper.  
Sie prüfte, ob sich ihre Hand noch heben ließ, oder der große Stein an ihrem Finger sie einfach unten halten würde.  
„Ich glaube, es ist für alle Beteiligten das Beste, wenn ich die Welt mit meinen Schauspielkünsten verschone“, erwiderte Helen inzwischen mit einem Lächeln, das wehtat, und strich sich die Haare nach hinten.  
Abwägend, ob SHIELDs Sanktionen es wert waren, den zweiten Teil der Antwort anders wiederzugeben, als sie es auswendig gelernt hatte.  
Dass Coulsons Standpauke über unprofessionelles Verhalten dieses Mal nicht so glimpflich für sie verlaufen würde, signalisierte ihr jedenfalls der SHIELD Junior Agent, der ihr aus dem Publikum einen entsprechenden Blick zuwarf.  
Hilfsbereit artikulierte er überdeutlich aber stumm ihren Text vor sich hin und gestikulierte zur Unterstützung.  
Helen wunderte sich ein wenig, weshalb SHIELD gerade an diesem Ende mit ein paar In-Ear Headsets sparte, wenn sie sich Sorgen machten sie könnte ihren Text vergessen.  
Nach einer zu langen Pause fuhr sie monoton fort:  
„Fragen Sie Steven, ich kann nicht einmal so tun, als gefalle mir sein Kostüm, ohne dass er merkt dass es gelogen ist. Ich bin eine miserable Lügnerin.“  
Das Publikum lachte verständnisvoll.  
Der Agent fuchtelte mittlerweile wild mit einer Hand in Steves Richtung, der angefangen hatte, aggressiv auf seinem Daumennagel herum zu kauen.  
Widerwillig nahm er die Hand herunter und platzierte sie zur Faust geballt auf seiner Armlehne.  
„Dann habe ich eine letzte Frage an Sie, Miss Stark, abgesehen von“, holte die Moderatorin aus und deutete mit spitzen Fingern auf den Bildschirm hinter ihnen, auf dem ein Foto von Steves uniformierter Rückansicht erschien, „seht euch diesen Hintern an!“  
Gejohle aus dem Publikum.  
Steve verbarg die tiefe Falte an seiner Nasenwurzel hinter seinem Wasserglas.  
„Aber abgesehen davon sind wir alle neugierig“, lehnte sich die Moderatorin zu Helen, legte ihr die längliche Hand aufs Knie, ohne sie zu berühren, „verraten Sie uns, ist Captain America der Traummann?“  
Auf das kurze Knacken und das darauffolgende Knirschen aus Steves Richtung hin, griff Helen blind und zu schwungvoll nach seiner Hand.  
Dem ungeübten Auge würde es nicht auffallen, dass das Glas bereits zersprungen war, als sie es ihm aus der Hand stieß und nicht erst, als es auf dem Studioboden auftraf.  
„Oh nein, entschuldige, wie ungeschickt“, rief sie aus.  
Um zu kaschieren, wie stark Steves Hand zitterte, verschränkte sie ihre Finger mit seinen und drückte zu.  
Die Scherbe, die in seinem Handballen steckte, bemerkte sie erst, als sie ihr ebenfalls in die Handinnenfläche Schnitt.  
Steve gab einen unbestimmten Laut von sich.  
Sie legte ein verlegenes Lächeln über die vor Schmerz zusammengepresste Linie ihres Mundes.  
„Ahaha“, machte die Moderatorin.  
Offensichtlich hatte niemand im Studio aufmerksam genug zugeschaut, um das Ablenkungsmanöver zu durchschauen.  
Der abgestellte Agent vielleicht.  
„Wir nehmen ihre überschwängliche Reaktion einfach als ein ‚Ja‘“, spöttelte der Moderator und winkte einen Praktikanten heran, „besorgt unserem Captain doch ein neues Glas Wasser.“  
Steve ließ ihre Hand nicht los, als er sich diskret die Glasscherbe aus dem Fleisch zog.  
Sie konnte nicht sagen, wessen Blut ihr das Handgelenk hinunterrann, aber es löste Übelkeit in ihr aus.  
Steves Blick huschte von ihrem gelben Rock zu seiner schwarzen Hose, dann zog er ihre Hand zu sich herüber und presste seine und ihre Innenfläche auf seinen Oberschenkel.  
Der Junior Agent im Publikum schüttelte mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf.  
Das Metall an ihrem Finger hatte sich auch nach einer vollen Stunde nicht auf Körpertemperatur erwärmt.  
Steves Finger krümmten sich so um ihre, dass er es gar nicht erst zu berühren brauchte.  
„Erzählen Sie, Mr. Rogers, würden Sie sagen als Superheld in New York lässt sich trotz der Gefahren, die Ihre Arbeit mit sich bringt, über Familienplanung nachdenken?“

Als sie ins Wohnzimmer des Stark Towers zurückkamen, saß der Großteil des Teams noch vor seinem zweiten Frühstück und dem Fernseher.  
„Vier Kinder also“, begrüßte sie Tony mit vollem Mund, „da habt ihr euch ja was vorgenommen. Aber, wenn ihr früh genug anfangt…meint ihr, eins will vielleicht meine Firma haben?“  
„Warum wundert es mich nicht, dass das für euch wieder das Wichtigste am ganzen Interview war“, murmelte Steve, während er seine Jacke auf einen Stuhl schmiss.  
Er zögerte, dann hob er sie wieder auf und faltete sie.  
„Was ist Blondie denn heut über die Leber gelaufen?“, fragte Tony.  
„Er kommt nicht drüber hinweg, dass ich als Frau im 21. Jahrhundert eventuell andere Ambitionen habe, als mit seinen vier hypothetischen Kindern zuhause zu sitzen“, raunte Helen.  
„Helen“, mahnte Bruce laut und fügte hinzu, „zeig mir mal deine Hand, ich will sehen ob das genäht werden muss.“  
Sie blähte die Nasenflügel auf und hob die Hand, auf die ihr der Agent bereits ein breites Pflaster geklebt hatte, nachdem er den von SHIELD gestellten Ring wieder eingesammelt hatte.  
„Natürlich, weil ihr in den letzten 70 Jahren ja so weit gekommen seid“, schnappte Steve, „Ambitionen also, hm? So wie ich das sehe, tust du seit ich dich kenne nichts anderes hier, als von Starks Geld und Namen zu leben. Es ist nicht mein Job dir das vorzuhalten, aber weißt du was mein Job ist? Dieses Team zu leiten und du bist mit deiner Gedankenlosigkeit eine Gefährdung für das Team und diese Operation!“  
Auch wenn Steves Stimme von ungewohnter Wut erfüllt war, um seine Augen sammelten sich Spuren von etwas anderem.  
Er war verletzt, das wusste sie schon, aber noch mehr war er enttäuscht von ihr und das war das Stechende in seinem Blick.  
Enttäuscht nicht etwa, weil sie ihn betrogen hatte, sondern weil sie in seinen Augen das Team betrog, nicht tat was das Richtige war.  
Erst jetzt identifizierte sie sein Verhalten als Reue, so viel blindes Vertrauen in sie gesetzt zu haben.  
„Steve“, sagte Bruce gedehnt.  
„Woah, Cap“, sagte Clint und reichte sein Brötchen an Natascha weiter, die es augenrollend auf ihren Teller legte, „irgendwie hat er aber auch nicht ganz Unrecht.“  
„Habt ihr eigentlich alle nichts Besseres zu tun?“, fauchte sie Clint an und kreuzte die Arme vor ihrer Brust, als sie die Blicke der anderen auf sich spürte, „ihr beiden habt auch zu viel Langeweile, seit Fury euch hier abgestellt hat. Euch fehlen die blutigen SHIELD-Angelegenheiten richtig, was?“  
„Hey, hey“, erwiderte der Bogenschütze mit erhobenen Händen, „du und Steve seid die beiden in diesem Raum, die nicht mal ins Frühstücksfernsehen gehen können, ohne Blut zu vergießen!“  
„Kann mir mal jemand verraten, was hier eigentlich los ist?“, schaltete sich Tony ein, der aufstand, um nicht überhört zu werden.  
Steve kräuselte die Nase und fixierte Helen.  
„Wenn du es deinem Onkel nicht langsam sagst, sage ich es ihm“, lächelte er mühsam.  
„Mir was sagen?“, fragte Tony ungeduldig, „Rogers?“  
„Fragen Sie doch nicht mich, Stark. Ich dachte ihr seid euch alle einig, dass ich derjenige im Team bin, der nie versteht was passiert. Ihr seid einfach alle zu fortschrittlich für mich“, zischte der Blonde und wandte sich um, „meinetwegen findet es lächerlich, dass ich mir tatsächlich wünsche zu heiraten und Kinder zu haben. Ist allein mein Fehler, dass Helen andere Vorstellungen von der Zukunft hat.“  
„Als ob irgendjemand dir je die Schuld an irgendetwas geben würde, Captain! Du bist doch wahrscheinlich schon rein biologisch gar nicht dazu in der Lage, etwas falsch zu machen!“, rief sie ihm hinterher.  
„Offensichtlich bin ich das doch. Zum Beispiel hätte ich nicht davon ausgehen dürfen, dass Menschen noch das gleiche Verständnis von Loyalität haben, wie früher“, knurrte er.  
„Es tut mir ja so unglaublich Leid für dich, dass wir nicht mehr die 40er haben. Mit Peggy war bestimmt alles viel einfacher“, fuhr Helen ihn an.  
„Untersteh dich von ihr zu reden!“, schrie Steve und drehte sich dann langsam wieder zur Tür, „in den 40ern hat man wenigstens nicht im nationalen Fernsehen über meinen…über mein Gesäß geredet.“  
„Ja, in den 40ern hat man dich auf eine Bühne gestellt und tanzen lassen wie einen dressierten Affen, das war bestimmt viel besser!“, schrie sie, als Steve gerade aus dem Raum stürmte und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

„Ach, Sie sind das immer mit den Keksen“, sagte Helen und schwang sich auf die Küchenzeile.  
Bruce zuckte zusammen und hustete auffällig, was seine Darbietung von ‚I could have danced all night‘ zu einem abrupten Ende brachte.  
„Du wirst allmählich schlimmer als Natascha und Clint“, stellte er fest, beide Unterarme in einer Schüssel versenkt, „lässt du mich jetzt endlich gucken, ob der Schnitt genäht werden muss?“  
„Nicht nötig. Hab ich selbst gemacht“, erwiderte sie.  
Banner legte seine Stirn in Falten und kippte etwas Mehl in die Schüssel.  
Dann kniff er die Augen zusammen und kippte noch etwas hinterher.  
Er hatte darauf verzichtet, mehr als die Schreibtischlampe einzuschalten, die statt im Wohnzimmer jetzt auf der Anrichte in der Küche stand.  
„Wo warst du den ganzen Tag, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht“, sagte er und zuckte ein paar Mal mit der Nase, um seine Brille ein Stückchen höher auf diese zu befördern.  
„Sie meinen, SHIELD hat sich Sorgen gemacht“, sagte sie und fügte angesichts Banners bohrendem Blick hinzu, „ich wollte nicht mit Tony reden.“  
„Hamlet ist bei Barton, falls du ihn suchst“, sagte er, „oder was machst du um Mitternacht in der Küche?“  
„Hatte Hunger“, murmelte sie.  
Bruce reichte ihr einen noch warmen Keks von einem Blech und drückte ihr ein neues in die Hand. Sie schob es in den Ofen.  
„Ich habe das Buch wiedergefunden, das du gestern gesucht hast“, bemerkte er, „eigentlich war es Hamlet. Ich fürchte, es sind Bissspuren im Kapitel über Pygmalion. Hab es dir auf den Wohnzimmertisch gelegt.“  
Helen hörte auf zu kauen.  
„Ist nicht so schlimm“, beruhigte Bruce, „man kann alles noch lesen, ich hab‘s ausprobiert. Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt wie Steve auch lieber das Theaterstück gesehen, als ‚My Fair Lady‘.“  
Er lächelte entschuldigend, als wäre der Film ihr Vorschlag gewesen.  
„Welches Theaterstück?“, hakte Helen mit diesem unguten Ziehen im Magen nach das ankündigte, wenn man im Begriff war zu erkennen, sehr ignorant gewesen zu sein.  
„Pygmalion, von Shaw“, antwortete Bruce und versuchte konzentriert, den Teig von seinen Händen zu entfernen, „‘My Fair Lady‘ ist nur die Musicaladaption.“  
„Hm“, entgegnete Helen und schnippte mit mehr Kraft als nötig einen Kekskrümel von ihrem Oberschenkel, „wie Ovids Metamorphose also, das ist ja…witzig. Bruce, wie hieß Pygmalions Statue noch gleich, wo wir gerade dabei sind?“  
Bruce drehte den Wasserhahn wieder zu und betrachtete zufrieden seine Hände.  
„Wird das hier ein Quiz? Du bist von uns die Mythologie Expertin“, lächelte er und kratzte sich am Kopf, Helen hob eine verurteilende Augenbraue, „gut, warte, ich habe das eben erst gelesen. Lass mich kurz überlegen.“  
Helen bestritt nicht, dass sie jemand war der gerne Recht behielt. Aber Regeln und ihre Ausnahmen...  
„Galatea, denke ich“, sagte Bruce schließlich, setzte seine Brille ab, „doch, Galatea. Wie die Schneeglöckchenzüchtung, mit der du zu mir gekommen bist. Galatea heißt ‚die Milchweiße‘.“  
„Dieser anmaßende, arrogante, affektierte, aufgeblasene…“, zischelte sie.  
Helen blies lautstark Luft durch die Nase und hoffte sehr für Banners sensibles Gemüht, dass ihr restliches Fluchen in dem Lärm unterging den sie dabei veranstaltete, das nächste Blech in den Backofen zu befördern.

„Gute Nacht, Freunde“, kam Thor durch die Tür, „ich will nicht eure Unterhaltung stören, ich will nur Essen holen für den guten Captain.“  
Er nahm sich einen Teller und stapelte Kekse darauf.  
Bruce seufzte und begann Sandwiches zu schmieren.  
„Steve ist den ganzen Tag nicht aus dem Trainingsraum gekommen“, erklärte er Helen.  
Sie nahm sich noch einen Keks, ehe Thor das ganze Blech leerte.  
„Ist hier jede Nacht geheime Teamsitzung? Und ich bin nicht eingeladen?“, schmollte Clint, der plötzlich in der Tür stand.  
Bruce fuhr zusammen.  
„Ach, von Ihnen sind die Kekse“, stellte Clint fest.  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen pfriemelte Bruce an dem Bügel seiner Brille herum, den er vor Schreck verbogen hatte.  
„Ich backe übrigens nachts, damit ich meine Ruhe habe. Backen entspannt mich. Nur falls sich jemand von euch fragen sollte, warum ich nachts backe. Alleine“, nuschelte er vor sich hin, „hast du Clint mitgebracht, Helen?“  
„Ne. Aber ich bin mir sicher, er ist mir rein zufällig gefolgt“, sagte sie und schenkte dem Agenten ein geziertes Lächeln.  
„Du weißt ja, mir wird immer so schnell langweilig, wenn ich 24 Stunden niemanden mehr umgelegt hab“, erwiderte dieser und versetzte ihrer Schulter einen Stoß mit seiner Faust, „und du werd mal nicht unfair, ich hab den ganzen Tag Hundesitter gespielt! Sind wir wieder quitt wegen heut Morgen?“  
Aufs Wort trottete Hamlet in die Küche, sah Thor, und trabte mit eingezogenem Schwanz wieder hinaus.  
„Klar. Ich hab mich auch…irgendwie…wie auch immer…“, murmelte sie und musterte die Farbe von Clints Augen ein wenig zu lange, bis er fragend die Augenbrauen hob.  
„Ich werde wieder zu Steven gehen“, verkündete Thor und lenkte ihn erfreulicherweise damit ab, mit voll beladenen Tellern die Küche zu verlassen, „danke, Bruce Banner. Ihr sollt gut schlafen.“  
Clint schaute ihm sehnsüchtig nach.  
„Was muss man hier tun, damit Sie einem eins von diesen Sandwiches machen?“, fragte er dann begeistert und grinste eindeutig.  
Hätte sie Clint nicht lange genug gekannt, hätte sie ihm wahrscheinlich die Konzentrationsspanne eines Eichhörnchens nachgesagt.  
Mit rotem Kopf verdrehte Bruce die Augen und fischte noch zwei Scheiben Toast aus der Tüte.  
„Und deshalb sind Sie mein Lieblings Avenger, Doktor“, zwitscherte Clint.  
„Barton, mitkommen. Coulson“, steckte Natascha gelangweilt den Kopf durch die Tür.  
Bruce ließ vor Schreck eine Tomatenscheibe fallen.  
„Nicht schlimm, ich mag‘s sowieso lieber ohne Gemüse“, zuckte Clint mit den Schultern.  
„Gott, wie ich euch alle hasse“, jammerte Bruce leise und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel.  
„Nat, darf ich mein Sandwich mit zu Phil nehmen?“, fragte Clint ernst.  
Als die beiden Agenten und das Sandwich verschwunden waren, schob Bruce das letzte Blech in den Ofen.  
„Kann ich noch etwas für dich tun? Oder kann ich schon mal damit anfangen zu überlegen, wo ich in Zukunft in diesem Gebäude eventuell ein wenig Privatsphäre bekomme?“  
„Tut mir leid, Dr. Banner. Ich werd Tony mal fragen, ob er da was arrangieren kann“, sagte Helen und tätschelte mitfühlend seinen Arm.  
„Dazu müsstest du allerdings mit ihm reden, das weißt du schon, oder?“, schmunzelte Bruce.  
Sie stöhnte theatralisch.  
Beide schwiegen eine Weile und beobachteten, wie der Teig im Ofen seine Form veränderte.  
„Wann werdet ihr mir den Plan verraten?“, fragte Helen unvermittelt.  
Der Doktor nickte langsam.  
„Wenn SHIELD denkt, er sei tatsächlich eine Option“, sagte er, „im Augenblick setzen sie alles darauf, dass sie Lokis Portal finden.“  
„Sie wissen davon?“, fragte sie überrascht.  
Er hob entschuldigend die Schultern.  
„Hm“, machte sie, „ich verlier wohl nur etwas den Überblick.“  
Banner sah sie eine Weile an, oder mehr geradewegs durch sie hindurch und tippte mit einem Finger auf seine Nasenspitze.  
„Komm morgen früh in mein Labor“, sagte er zögerlich, „ich denke Thor wird einsehen, dass wir dir ein wenig von dem erklären müssen, was wir vorhaben. Es kann sein, dass wir schnell handeln müssen, wenn Loki sich das nächste Mal blicken lässt.“  
Sie beobachtete, wie sie ihre Füße über dem Boden kreisen ließ.  
„Was auch immer Sie für das Beste halten, Doktor“, nuschelte sie.  
Ein weiteres langes Schweigen.  
„Helen“, begann Bruce schließlich müde, „du weißt doch, dass du dich immer auf Steves Loyalität verlassen kannst, oder? Auch wenn er im Augenblick zu gekränkt ist, um es dir zu zeigen.“  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie ein Muskel in Banners Kiefer sprang.  
Sie hörte das Geräusch ihrer eigenen Zähne, die aneinander rieben.  
Es war zu laut.  
„Wie du siehst, gilt das sogar für Clint“, lachte er nervös in die Stille hinein und winkte ungenau zur Tür, „ich denke ich kann sagen, das gilt für uns alle.“  
Der Abstand von dem Tisch, auf dem sie saß und dem Boden, über dem ihre Beine baumelten, schien sich rapide zu vergrößern.  
Sie hatte das Gefühl zu fallen, das Gefühl in einem Fahrstuhl zu schnell nach oben zu fahren.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, hörte sie Dr. Banners Stimme in ihrem Schädel pochen und nickte hastig, um die Geräuschquelle zu neutralisieren.  
„Hast du heute überhaupt etwas gegessen bis auf die Kekse gerade?“, fragte er nach und beobachtete, wie sie die Tischkannte umklammerte, „ist dir schwindelig?“  
Seine Stimme war immer noch zu laut, aber allmählich kam der Boden wieder näher an sie heran.  
„Wahrscheinlich sollte ich etwas essen“, sagte sie dann, obwohl ihre Übelkeit massiv gegen diesen Vorschlag protestierte, „wo Sie schon einmal dabei sind, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen mir eventuell auch…“  
„Aasgeier, alle miteinander“, brummte Bruce und machte noch ein Sandwich.

An Zufälle glauben. Das war komfortabel und eine absolut gesunde Handhabung von Zusammenhängen, die den eigenen Verstand überstiegen.  
An Zufälle zu glauben, wenn man es mit Loki zu tun hatte?  
Ein Luxus, den man sich nicht leisten konnte.  
Dass Clint sich als verkappter Musicalfan entpuppte war zwar plausibler als so einiges, das sie in den letzten Monaten erlebt hatte, aber dass ein gewisser Gott einfach überall seine langen Finger im Spiel hatte, war noch viel plausibler.  
Was wiederum bedeuten würde, dass Loki sie angelogen und sich nicht wie abgemacht vollständig aus Bartons Verstand zurückgezogen hatte.  
Überraschung. Das war noch so etwas, das man sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht zu oft erlauben sollte.  
„Du, stehengeblieben!“, bellte Tony, als sie gerade aus einem Lieferantenaufzug stieg, „zieh dich um, wir gehen Mittagessen.“  
Verdammt. Nach einem morgendlichen Workout mit Natascha und einer mehr oder weniger aufschlussreichen Unterhaltung mit Thor und Dr. Banner war sie nachlässig geworden.  
Nachlässig und nervös. Aber wenn sie das Resultat des Gesprächs einfach so lange verdrängte, bis es aktuell wurde, sollte sie sich den Umständen entsprechend unauffällig verhalten können.  
„Wie hast du mich gefunden?“, grummelte sie.  
„Das ist mein Tower, ich habe meine Augen überall“, sagte Tony und kniff seine eindrucksvoll zusammen, „ok, Jarvis hat seine Augen überall.“  
„Jarvis, Verräter“, murrte sie.  
„Mein Beileid, Miss Stark“, antwortete dieser prompt, „ich wünsche Ihnen trotzdem guten Appetit.“  
Tony schien nicht erpicht darauf, sie in ernsthafte Gespräche zu verwickeln, während sie ins Restaurant fuhren.  
Das wäre bei der Lautstärke, in der Black Sabbath durch den Wagen dröhnte, auch kontraproduktiv gewesen.  
Beeindruckend, dass Pepper ihn am Telefon trotzdem verstand.  
Vor dem Restaurant hielt er den Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen an, sprang durch das offene Verdeck hinaus und warf Happy den Schlüssel zu, der an einem anderen Wagen einige Meter weiter lehnte.  
Leider winkte er gerade Helen zu, und der Schlüssel prallte an seiner breiten Schulter ab.  
Er lächelte verlegen.  
„‘Tschuldige, Happy!“, rief Helen und winkte zurück.  
„Nicht trödeln!“, meckerte Tony über seine Schulter, „wir sind schon zu spät.“  
„An deinem Fahrstil kann das jedenfalls nicht liegen“, bemerkte Helen und hastete hinter ihrem Onkel vorbei an dem angesäuerten Empfangschef die Treppen hoch, in den Maisonette Teil des Lokals.  
Alles war sehr minimalistisch gehalten, sehr lichtdurchflutet, sehr weiß.  
„Pep, schau wen ich mitgebracht habe“, sagte Tony, setzte seine Sonnenbrille ab und küsste die Rothaarige auf die Wange.  
Pepper antwortete, ohne von ihrem Pager aufzublicken.  
„So eine Überraschung“, sagte sie sarkastisch, „wie geht es deiner Hand, Liebes?“  
„Hat irgendjemand diese Sendung gestern nicht gesehen?“, fragte Helen und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Ich habe schon bestellt, ich muss gleich wieder ins Büro“, erklärte Pepper, „Tony, verrätst du mir jetzt, warum ich hier bin? Nicht dass ich nicht gerne mit dir zu Mittag esse, Helen.“  
„Du musst mit ihr über Rogers reden“, murmelte Tony und platzierte sorgfältig seine Sonnenbrille vor ihm auf dem Tisch, um Peppers vernichtendem Blick zu entgehen.  
„Willst du mit mir über Steve reden?“, wandte sich Pepper seufzend an Helen.  
„Ne, wirklich nicht. Danke“, antwortete diese.  
„Sie will nicht mit mir über Steve reden“, erklärte Pepper Tony langsam, „wieso redest du nicht mir ihr?“  
„Banner meint, ihr fehlt vielleicht eine weibliche Bezugsperson“, keifte er und wedelte mit seiner Brille, „außerdem hab ich gar keine Ahnung von Beziehungen!“  
„Wir führen eine Beziehung, Tony“, sagte Pepper genervt.  
„Dann müsstest du das ja am besten wissen“, entgegnete er.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht wo plötzlich dein Problem ist, du konntest Steve doch sowieso nie leiden“, sagte Helen.  
„Jetzt kann ich ihn aber leiden“, sagte Tony eingeschnappt, „und ich hab hart dafür gearbeitet!“  
„Oh Gott“, stöhnte Helen und stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände.  
„Ich versteh ja, dass ihr nicht wirklich heiraten wollt. Ich würde auch nichts freiwillig machen, das Coulson vorgeschlagen hat“, sagte Tony, „aber da ist doch noch was anderes! Und ich hab das eklige Gefühl, ich bin der einzige der nicht Bescheid weiß!“  
„Helen?“, sagte Pepper sanft, „früher oder später musst du es ihm sagen.“  
„Mir was sagen?“, quengelte Tony.  
Helen rümpfte die Nase.  
„Ich war bei den Richards im Baxter Building“, sagte sie schnippisch, „und ich finde Reed nett.“  
„Du hast was?“, rief ihr Onkel.  
„Ich werde nie wieder mit euch Essen gehen“, bemerkte Pepper.  
In diesem Moment begann sowohl Tonys, als auch Peppers Handy die ‚Men in Black‘ Titelmelodie zu spielen.  
Sie warfen sich einen schnellen Blick zu.  
„Agent Coulson?“, hoben beide ab.  
Aha. Personalisierte Klingeltöne.  
„Meine Werkstatt? Kann gar nicht sein…Jarvis hätte“, zischte Tony in den Hörer, „nein, nein, ich will Ihre Leute nicht da drin haben, gehen Sie da sofort wieder raus…das ist mir egal…ja…nein…ich komme sofort. Wenn ich auch nur einen Ihrer Handlanger dabei erwische, wie er meine Sachen anfasst…“  
Pepper war bereits mit dem Hörer am Ohr aus dem Restaurant geeilt und stieg zu Happy in den Wagen.  
Tony wandte sich an Helen.  
„Unser Lieblings Agent meint, bei mir in der Werkstatt wird gerade eingebrochen“, sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „komm ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken, du bleibst hier und isst dein Essen.“  
Er warf ein paar Kreditkarten auf den Tisch.  
„Ich schicke jemanden her. Ich will dich nicht in der Nähe des Towers sehen, ehe ich dich angerufen habe“, fügte er hinzu und verschwand ebenfalls.  
„Wird gemacht, Sir“, raunte sie und begann, die Speisekarte zu studieren.

Als sie mit Peppers Vorspeise beinahe und Tonys Glas Whisky längst fertig war, hatten die anderen Gäste auch endlich aufgehört sie anzustarren.  
Sie schaute wieder auf ihr Handy, hinterließ Tony eine Textnachricht und tippte noch eine zweite an Bruce.  
Loki hatte schon früher die Überfälle seiner Lakaien dafür genutzt, ihr Besuche abzustatten. Und auch wenn er persönlich davon überzeugt war, da stände er drüber, selbst er verfiel in Muster.  
Es war zu kurzfristig, als dass SHIELD in der nächsten halben Stunde genehmigen würde, worauf Thor sie heute Morgen vorbereitet hatte.  
Aber wenn sie Bruce nicht informierte wie abgesprochen, würde ihr das irgendjemand bei der nächsten Gelegenheit nur wieder unvorteilhaft auslegen.  
„Sie sind schnell“, sagte Helen anerkennend, als sich ihr der Agent im schwarzen Anzug gegenüber setzte und schickte die Nachricht ab, „ich würde Ihnen ja etwas zu essen anbieten, Agent…?“  
Sie schob ihr Handy an den Rand des Tisches und sah das schmale Gesicht ihres Gegenübers sich im Touchscreen spiegeln.  
Sie stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.  
„Aber der Anzug steht dir, das muss man dir lassen“, murrte sie.  
„Das ist alles?“, fragte Loki mit gespielter Beleidigung, „all die Mühen, die ich auf mich genommen habe, uns ein wenig gemeinsame Zeit zu verschaffen und alles was ich erhalte ist ein halbherziger Kommentar bezüglich meiner Erscheinung?“  
„Hättest du lieber einen Kommentar zu deinem Charakter?“, bot sie an, „denn da hätte ich so einige.“  
Sein rechter Mundwinkel schoss nach oben.  
„Das glaube ich dir“, sagte er.  
„Suchst du eigentlich etwas Bestimmtes in Tonys Werkstatt oder sind deine Leute ganz zufällig auf ihrem Betriebsausflug dort gelandet?“, fragte sie.  
„Ich suche etwas Bestimmtes“, antwortete Loki gelangweilt und musterte das ältere Paar am Nachbartisch so lange, bis es wieder wegschaute, „wenn ich es habe, werde ich dir sogar sagen, was es ist.“  
„So viel zu ‚all die Mühen, uns gemeinsame Zeit zu verschaffen‘“, sagte sie pikiert und behielt angespannt den Aufgang zum Restaurant im Auge.  
„Kränkt dich der Mangel meiner Aufopferung für dich?“, lächelte er mit mehr Zähnen, als nötig gewesen wäre.  
„Du hättest auch einfach sagen können, dass du in der Gegend warst und Langeweile hattest“, sagte sie schulterzuckend.  
„Das wiederum“, sagte er und tat, als überlege er einen Augenblick, „wäre unhöflich gewesen.“  
Helen nickte verständnisvoll mit dem Kopf und zwang sich einen gleichgültigen Ausdruck aufs Gesicht.  
Sie nahm ihre Gabel und stach wiederholt auf eine Olive auf ihrem Teller ein, starrte auf ihr Handy, zurück zum Eingang und wieder zum Handy.  
„Herrgott, dass du immer so lange brauchst um auf den Punkt zu kommen!“, fuhr sie irgendwann auf und ließ ihre Gabel auf den Teller klirren.  
Sein Lächeln wurde lediglich breiter.  
„Können wir das bitte abkürzen? Ich bin ja so überrascht, solltest du nicht irgendwo anders sein, blah blah, was zur Hölle tust du hier“, leierte sie herunter und widmete sich wieder ihrem Handy.  
Loki griff jäh nach ihrer Hand und drehte die Innenfläche zu sich.  
Sie riss den Arm zurück, woraufhin er den Druck seines Daumens auf ihre frischgenähte Schnittwunde verstärkte.  
Sie stieß ein Wimmern aus.  
„Sch, meine Liebe, Sch“, sagte er, „du willst uns doch hier keine Szene machen. Die anderen Gäste könnten sich gestört fühlen.“  
Er nahm ihre Gabel und spießte eine Auberginenscheibe auf.  
„Apropos andere Gäste“, stieß sie aus, „denkst du nicht es ist ein bisschen…offensichtlich hier aufzutauchen?“  
„Das Offensichtlichste zu tun erweist sich meist als die erfolgreichste Taktik, unerkannt zu bleiben“, sagte er und musterte das Gemüse auf seiner Gabel, ehe er ein Stück davon abbiss.  
Lokis Gesicht verzog sich und er legte die Gabel beiseite, nahm stattdessen Helens Glas Wasser und trank.  
Er ließ den Schluck etwas in seinem Mund verweilen, ehe er ihn hinunterwürgte.  
Sie überlegte, was ihn dazu veranlassen konnte ihre Hand wieder loszulassen, ohne dass sie ihn darauf ansprechen musste.  
Ob die Faktenlage wohl eher für sie oder gegen sie sprach, wenn im nächsten Moment der richtige Agent hereinspazierte?  
„Unglücklicherweise nicht erträglicher, als die Dinge die ich bisher in Midgard gekostet habe“, kommentierte Loki die Vorspeise und seine Augen warfen feine Falten an den Außenwinkeln, „eigentlich war mir daran gelegen, das Versäumnis meinerseits nachzuholen, mit dir zu speisen. Ich habe gehört so ist es Sitte bei euch, da wir uns doch so nahe stehen.“  
Sie hätte die letzte Aussage mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue in Frage gestellt, doch sein Ton allein war schon verächtlich genug.  
„Eine erstaunliche Vernachlässigung deiner guten Manieren, da stimme ich zu“, sagte sie stattdessen.

„Einerlei, angesichts der widrigen Umstände“, fuhr er fort und bedachte den Teller mit einem Blick, „verzichte ich.“  
„Aber wie ich dich kenne, hast du längst einen anderen Vorschlag, wie du meine Zeit in Anspruch nehmen kannst“, sagte sie und ignorierte die Hitze, dort wo er seine Finger auf ihre Wunde gelegt hatte.  
Ihre Fingerspitzen waren so kalt, dass sie allmählich taub wurden.  
Loki sah sich auffällig um.  
„Deine Zeit? Entschuldige, mir war nicht bewusst dass du beschäftigt bist“, sagte er, die Augen geweitet.  
Helen verdrehte ihre und überprüfte noch einmal ihr Handy auf neue Nachrichten.  
„Ich habe dein Rätsel gelöst“, sagte sie nach einiger Zeit.  
„Sieh an“, sagte er.  
Sieh an. Sein Lächeln, ein leichtes Kopfschütteln.  
Sie war noch am Zug.  
„Das Schneeglöckchen, Galatea, Pygmalion“, sagte sie genervt, „dich hat es offensichtlich arg beschäftigt, dass ich dich letztens als Frankenstein bezeichnet habe. Da hattest du den Drang, diesen Vergleich wieder ins rechte Licht zu rücken. Pygmalion ist lediglich die romantisierte Version von Frankenstein, würde ich behaupten.“  
„Ist sie das?“, sagte er hämisch, „erzähle mir die Geschichte.“  
„Erzähl du mir lieber, wie du deinen intergalaktischen Portalbaukasten durchs Land transportierst, ohne dass SHIELD etwas davon mitbekommt“, erwiderte sie.  
„Ach, das ist es was sie von dir verlangen, damit sie dir weiterhin deine zweitklassige Freiheit garantieren“, sagte er und ließ seinen Mund in falscher Überraschung ein Stück offen stehen, „du sollst mich aushorchen?“  
„Deine Vorstellung von Freiheit ist zweitklassig“, raunte sie.  
„Ich bin gekränkt“, bemerkte er, „gut. Wenn du mir erzählst, was ich hören will, beantworte ich dir eventuell die ein oder andere Frage.“  
„Streich das ‚eventuell‘ und wir haben einen Deal“, sagte sie.  
„Ich würde dir ja die Hand darauf reichen, aber“, sagte er langsam und zog endlich seine Hand von ihrer zurück.  
Sie nahm ihre möglichst kontrolliert zu sich und spreizte die tauben Finger, als sie endlich unter dem Tisch mit zu viel Gewicht in ihrem Schoß lag.  
Ihr Daumen fuhr über ihre Innenfläche, dann legte sie ihre Hand wieder vor sich auf den Tisch und betrachtete die Stelle, an der kein Schnitt mehr zu sehen war.  
„Wie, keine Narbe dieses Mal?“, fragte sie.  
Einer seiner Mundwinkel hob sich träge.  
Für einen Augenblick glaubte sie, auf ihrem Stuhl in sich zusammenzufallen.  
Dass der Raum um sie wuchs, dass Lokis Umrisse verschwammen.  
Ihre Hände suchten auf dem Tisch nach Halt.  
Sie griff nicht nach der Hand, die er ihr anbot.  
„Leidest du noch immer unter diesen Wahrnehmungsstörungen, Alice?“, sagte er desinteressiert, „du solltest die Fragen studieren, wie man es dir nahegelegt hat.“  
Seine Stimme klang verzerrt, verlangsamt.  
All das Weiß um sie war zu grell, sie verengte die Augen.  
Sie roch die Kräuter an ihrer Vorspeise noch durch das Essig, das ihr drohte den Magen umzudrehen.  
Loki wartete unbeeindruckt, bis die Spannung wieder aus ihren Muskeln wich und ihre Augen ihn wieder fokussierten.  
„Quid pro quo ist es also wieder einmal“, fuhr er fort als sei nichts gewesen, „beginnst du?“  
Helen antwortete mechanisch.  
„Pygmalion, von den Frauen enttäuscht, weil er ja so viel besser ist als sie alle zusammen, seines Zeichens Bildhauer, beginnt an der Statue einer Frau zu arbeiten. Er fängt damit an, sein Kunstwerk mehr und mehr zu behandeln, als sei es lebendig und verliebt sich schließlich in die Statue. Wahrscheinlich die einzig logische Konsequenz seines unglaublichen Genies. Er bittet Venus, seine zukünftige Frau solle ein Ebenbild eben jener Frau sein, die in weißem Marmor nun in seinem Haus steht. Woraufhin seine Staue lebendig wird. Sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Ende“, erzählte sie monoton und schluckte, ehe sie hinzufügte, „ihr Name war übrigens Galatea. Die Milchweiße.“

„Eine eigenwillige Interpretation, die du hier zum Besten gibst“, stellte Loki mit dezentem Zucken im rechten Nasenflügel fest, „das war die eine Version. Ich will von dir auch die andere hören.“  
„Die kenne ich nicht, das war nicht Teil der Abmachung“, zischte sie.  
„Es ist wie immer deine Wahl, Helena, diese Geschichte jedenfalls ist mir keine unbeholfene Frage über meine Pläne wert. Erzähle mir auch die zweite“, sagte er.  
„Wie ich bereits sagte, da muss ich passen“, sagte sie beherrscht, „und du spielst unfair.“  
„Tue ich nicht. Du kennst die Geschichte. Ich habe sie selbst in deinen Erinnerungen gesehen. Sie ist irgendwo dort drinnen“, sagte er und deute auf ihre Stirn, „streng dich an.“  
Er atmete kontrolliert ein und wieder aus und neigte den Kopf als Reaktion auf ihre eindeutig beleidigende Geste.  
„Wir machen es anders“, sagte er entnervt und näherte eine Hand ihrem Gesicht, „du erlaubst doch?“  
„Sicher, tob dich aus“, schnaubte sie und schloss reflexartig die Augen, als er mit bemessenem Druck seine Finger an ihre Schläfe legte.  
„In Relation zu all den Unannehmlichkeiten, die ich auf mich genommen habe um dir deine Erinnerungen wieder zugänglich zu machen“, bemerkte Loki, „zeigst du erstaunlichen Widerwillen, auf diese auch zuzugreifen.“  
Helen krallte derweil die Finger in die Tischdecke in der Anstrengung, sich nicht zu übergeben.  
Der Effekt den es hatte, tastete jemand mit zu kalten Fingern jede einzelne Furche des eigenen Gehirns ab, war definitiv etwas, an das sie sich nicht gewöhnen wollte.  
Sie war kurz davor ihren Kopf zurück zu reißen, als Loki einen angenehm überraschten Laut in seiner Kehle hören ließ.  
„Da haben wir sie ja“, sagte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „erzählst du mir nun, wer noch den Namen Galatea trug?“  
Ihre Kopfhaut prickelte, unter ihr schien ihre Schädeldecke immer noch Kälte abzugeben.  
Sie erschauderte.  
Tatsächlich sah sie die Geschichte vor sich und sie erschien ihr so vertraut, wie ein Buch, das man Jahre zuvor einmal gelesen hatte.  
Sie hatte den Geruch des Hauses in der Nase, in dem sie aufgewachsen war, hörte einen Jungen lachen.  
Loki hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Sie war eine Nymphe, eine der Nereiden“, begann Helen und räusperte sich, „der Zyklop Polyphem verliebte sich in sie, genau wie der junge Hirte Akis, mit dem sie verkehrte. Der alte und hässliche Zyklop war rasend eifersüchtig und erschlug den äußerst ansehnlichen Akis.“  
„Dir ist bewusst, aus welchem Grund ich dich diese Geschichten erzählen lasse? Was sie dir sagen sollen?“, fragte Loki.  
„Entweder, dass du mich in deiner kranken Selbstherrlichkeit für dein Meisterwerk hältst und gerne auf einen Sockel in deine Ruhmeshalle stellen würdest, vorausgesetzt ich entwickle nicht zu viel Eigenleben“, feixte sie, weil sie sich dafür entschieden hatte, dass er ihre Wut nicht wert war, „oder dass du Steve nicht leiden kannst, weil er ein paar Jahrhunderte jünger und zudem hübscher ist als du.“  
Wenn seine Züge für einen Sekundenbruchteil aus ihrem Platz gerutscht waren, dann hatte er sie keinen Herzschlag später wieder zu dem Ausdruck arrangiert, den er für gewöhnlich auf dem Gesicht trug.  
„Dass dein Name nicht jedem gleich im Gedächtnis bleiben wird, ganz gleich was du tust“, sagte er schneidend, „lediglich weil die einen eine Geschichte über Verrat erzählen, kann es für andere gleichwohl eine Geschichte über vernunftgemäße Entscheidungen sein. Du bist diejenige, die entscheidet, an welche Version sie glauben wird. So wenig wie du fähig bist, Realität von Fiktion zu unterscheiden, genauso wenig sind es die anderen.“  
„Du bist der Grund, weshalb ich mir nicht mehr sicher bin, was Realität und was Fiktion ist“, erinnerte sie ihn.  
Er lachte lautlos auf.  
„Ach, bin ich das“, sagte er und blickte sich im Restaurant um, ehe er sich zu ihr lehnte und flüsterte, „und bevor du mich getroffen hast, glaubtest du da nicht an die Fiktion, unschuldig zu sein am Tod deines Bruders? Erst ich habe dir gezeigt, was Realität ist!“  
„Stellst du mir gerade ein Ultimatum?“, fragte sie und rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl zurück, bis sich ihr die Streben der Rückenlehne rechts und links neben der Wirbelsäule in den Rücken bohrten.  
Sein verschlagenes Lächeln wurde bitter an den Rändern.  
„Hast du gedacht, es würde ewig so weitergehen? Du und ich, die Brettspiele und Märchen, die Unterredungen hinter verschlossenen Türen?“, sagte er, „ich habe dir lange genug Vorwände geboten, bei mir sein zu müssen. Wirst du nun Rückgrat beweisen und eingestehen, dass du es auch willst?“

„Es ist also so weit, was? Deine Armee ist endlich bereit? Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich nicht mehr damit gerechnet“, sagte sie.  
Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite, wich aus, ließ wieder einen Spalt zwischen der Rückenlehne und ihrer Wirbelsäule.  
Das Blitzen in seinen Augen erkannte sie wieder. Es war die gleiche Frustration wie Steves, überstrapazierte Nachsicht.  
Loki ließ seinen Kopf in die Hände sinken und die Finger seine Stirn hinauffahren, bis die Fingerspitzen seinen Haaransatz berührten.  
„In der Tat ist sie das“, entgegnete er und hob langsam die grünen Augen zu ihr, „und heute ist das letzte Mal, dass ich dir anbiete, dich zu entscheiden.“  
„Du weißt sehr genau, wie ich mich entschieden habe“, sagte sie, ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken.  
„Aber ich weiß noch immer nicht, wieso“, presste er zwischen gebleckten Zähnen hervor, „nenn mir nur einen rationalen Grund, weswegen du lieber bei ihnen bleibst, anstatt mit mir zu kommen.“  
„Du bist ein Mörder“, sagte sie noch im gleichen Atemzug.  
Er wog seinen Kopf von rechts nach links und seine langen Haare folgten seinen Bewegungen fließend.  
Sie wusste wie er aussah, wenn er sich beherrschte, sie nicht anzuschreien.  
„Das sind sie auch, Helena. Ich bitte dich, seit Monaten lebst du unter Kreaturen, die weit mehr als ein unschuldiges Leben auf dem Gewissen haben. Und was ist mit dir selbst, der Schuld die auch auf dir lastet?“, erwiderte er scharf und sie sah das Licht in seine verengten Pupillen einfallen, „Mord ist für dich kein Grund. Nenn mir einen besseren.“  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und er ließ seinen Kopf noch einmal im Nacken kreisen.  
Als er sich ihr abermals zuwandte, wurde seine Iris wieder beinahe vollständig von Schwarz verdrängt.  
Helen spürte, wie sie sich automatisch entspannte.  
„Du bist ein Lügner“, sagte sie.  
„Das sind sie auch! Ich habe dich nicht mehr belogen als Anthony Stark, als die Agenten, als die Mutanten bei denen du aufgewachsen bist“, konterte er und machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe, seine Ungeduld zu verstecken, „du bist es gewohnt belogen zu werden. Und du bist es ebenso gewohnt, zu lügen. Siehst du nicht, wie schwach deine eigene Argumentation ist?“  
Was auch immer sich für einen Psychopathen wie Loki als Grund für verweigerte Teilhaberschaft qualifizierte, es war nicht einfacher das herauszufinden, als herauszufinden, was es das für sie selbst eigentlich tat.  
War es am Ende die bloße Inflexibilität, die Seiten zu wechseln?  
Ihre Unfähigkeit einzugestehen, dass der Stark Tower nicht länger der Ort war, an dem sie sein wollte?  
Dass sie sich in der Richtigkeit der Ideale geirrt hatte, die sie gewohnt war zu vertreten und in den Menschen, denen sie vertraute?  
Dass ihre Beziehung zu dem Soldaten von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt war, weil sie ihm in keinem einzigen ihrer Wesenszüge glich, ganz anders als sie Loki glich?  
Dass sie erst an Lokis Seite endlich die Anerkennung finden würde, die ihre gebührte, war dieser Krieg erst einmal gewonnen?  
„Raus aus meinem Kopf“, zischte sie und griff nach seiner kalten Hand, die in ihrem Nacken ruhte.  
„Es sollte dir zu denken geben, dass erst so viele Momente verstreichen müssen ehe dir bewusst wird, dass dies nicht deine Gedanken sind“, entgegnete er und machte keine Anstalten, den Griff um ihr Genick zu lösen, „sie können deinen eigenen folglich gar nicht so unähnlich sein.“  
„Ich will deine Vorstellung von der Zukunft nicht. Ich will diese Welt nicht, die du hier erschaffen willst“, sagte sie, „vor einigen Tagen habe ich geträumt, du seist der erste apokalyptische Reiter und alles was dir nachfolgen wird sind Krieg, Hunger, Krankheit und Tod. Wieso sollte ich das in meiner Welt wollen.“  
„Ja, es wird Krieg geben und wenn du bei deiner Entscheidung bleibst, siehst du mich womöglich niemals wieder“, sagte er und beobachtete sehr genau, wie verkrampft sie den Blickkontakt mit ihm nicht brach, „wenn du in diesem Krieg fällst, Helena, werde ich um dich trauern. Aber ich werde dich nicht vor dem Tod bewahren.“  
Der Effekt den es hatte, tastete jemand mit zu kalten Fingern jede einzelne Furche des eigenen Gehirns ab, war nichts im Vergleich dazu, die gleichen Finger wie eine Schlange um das Brustbein gewunden zu wissen.  
„Du gehst zu weit“, sagte Helen leise.  
„Was ist zu weit?“, entgegnete er.  
„Wo du bist“, antwortete sie.  
Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ließ sich wahrscheinlich rein technisch als ein Lächeln bezeichnen.  
Aber ein Lächeln das ein Hai lächelt, wenn er Blut riecht.  
„Wie kannst du nur glauben, ich würde nach dieser Drohung noch meinen Platz bei dir wählen, wenn andere mir selbst dann noch Loyalität entgegenbrächten, würde ich mit dir gehen“, sagte sie tonlos.  
„Loyalität ist für die, die selbst nicht dazu imstande sind, zwischen richtig und falsch zu unterscheiden“, flüsterte Loki.  
„Loyalität ist für die, die erkannt haben, dass alle Menschen fehlbar sind“, sagte sie.  
„Nicht nur die Wahrnehmungsstörungen also, jetzt ist es schon Gedächtnisverlust“, sagte Loki langsam und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, „du weißt nicht mehr, wie wir auseinandergegangen sind zwei Nächte zuvor, ist es nicht so?“


	39. Bestimmt nicht, damit du auf meiner Seite kämpfst.

„Nicht nur die Wahrnehmungsstörungen also, jetzt ist es schon Gedächtnisverlust“, sagte Loki langsam und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, „du weißt nicht mehr, wie wir auseinandergegangen sind zwei Nächte zuvor, ist es nicht so?“  
Es war nicht so. Aber solange er ihr noch Fragen stellte, konnte sie sich Zeit damit lassen, ihm zu antworten.  
Dr. Banner auf der anderen Seite sollte sich wirklich nicht so viel Zeit damit lassen, ihr zu antworten.  
Auch wenn sich Loki noch länger von ihr hinhalten ließ, sein Blick wurde prüfender, je weniger sie ihre Nervosität überspielen konnte.  
Helen zuckte zusammen, als ihr Handy zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch vibrierte.  
Sie griff danach, noch ehe Lokis Hand es erreichte. Er ließ sich daraufhin angespannt auf seinem Stuhl zurücksinken und begann, seine Nägel zu betrachten.  
„Unhöflich“, sagte er und machte ein Gesicht.  
Sie nickte zustimmend, während sie die Nachricht öffnete.  
Sie kam von Bruce.  
Auf das was er schrieb, war sie nicht vorbereitet. Obwohl sie es war.  
Ihre Finger zuckten, als sie die Nachricht löschte und das Handy wieder beiseitelegte.  
Sie versuchte zu lächeln, entschied sich anders und ließ den einen Mundwinkel, der sich hatte nach oben zwingen lassen, wieder fallen.  
Als sie zum wiederholten Mal schluckte, verkrampfte ihr Kehlkopf.  
Sie räusperte sich bis Loki ihr gereizt das Glas Wasser herüberschob, das noch immer vor ihm stand.  
„Ich hätte bereits misstrauisch werden müssen, als du angefangen hast über Loyalität zu reden“, sagte er, „du spielst auf Zeit, Liebste, weshalb?“  
Das Wasser leerte sie in einem Zug.  
„Geht dich nichts an“, nuschelte sie und versteckte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht, in der Hoffnung, er würde es zu ihrem Vorteil interpretieren.  
„Was haben sie dir nun angetan?“, fragte Loki müde.  
Helen zwang ihre Schultern, sich nicht in Erleichterung zu senken.  
„Nichts, was du nicht auch getan hättest“, erwiderte sie mit Trotz, der in ihren Ohren zu grell klang.  
Loki lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und verengte die Augen.  
„Ich erinnere mich, wie wir auseinandergegangen sind“, lenkte sie halbherzig ab, „aber ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass sie mich nicht schlecht genug behandeln, als dass es gerechtfertigt sei dein...“  
Er unterbrach sie mitten im Satz.  
„Das sehe ich anders“, sagte er mit einem scharfen Grinsen, „und du versuchst doch tatsächlich, mir ins Gesicht zu lügen.“  
Adrenalin flutete ihren Körper. Loki deutete mit dem Kinn zu ihrem Handy.  
„Versuche nicht mir zu erzählen, sie würden dich gut behandeln“, sagte er.  
„‘Gut‘ habe ich nie gesagt“, murmelte sie.  
„Lediglich besser, als ich dich behandle also“, sagte er langsam, „bist du dir da so sicher? Was ist es, was sie nun von dir wollen? Was ist es, das es dich in einem auf den anderen Moment meinem Blick ausweichen und zittern lässt am ganzen Leib?“  
Wäre es nicht immer noch Bruce, Dr. Bruce Banner, der diesen Plan für eine gute Idee hielt, sie hätte längst das Handtuch geworfen.

„Sie wollen, dass ich ja sage“, spuckte sie aus.  
Der Dunkelhaarige rührte sich nicht für einen langen Augenblick, dann lachte er lang und heiser.  
Der bittere Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht blieb und sein Lachen verebbte.  
Er neigte den Kopf und musterte sie.  
„Ist es die Möglichkeit“, sagte er tonlos.  
Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, versuchte zu verhindern dass ihr Atem weiter abflachte.  
„Wieso solltest du mir die Wahrheit sagen“, bemerkte Loki.  
„Zeig mir, dass du mich besser behandeln wirst, als sie“, erwiderte sie, atmete ein, „und ich ziehe dein Angebot in Betracht.“  
Nicht zu hastig, nicht zu zögerlich. Atmen.  
„Und wieso wiederum solltest du das auf einmal tun?“, fragte Loki amüsiert.  
Sie löste ihren Blick von der Stelle an seiner Kehle, auf die sie ihre Augen fokussiert hatte. Mehr Adrenalin.  
Sie war darauf vorbereitet, dass er es ihr nicht einfach machen würde.  
„Für gewöhnlich bin ich es, die das fragt“, entgegnete sie, „ich dachte es sei das, was du willst.“  
„Jetzt wo du es willst, darf ich es mir wohl herausnehmen, deinem plötzlichen Sinneswandel mit Skepsis zu begegnen“, sagte Loki bedacht und bohrte seine Augen in ihre, „du hast erstaunlich oft das Wort ‚nie‘ verwendet, wenn es darum ging die Seiten zu wechseln.“  
„Ich wechsle nicht die Seiten. Aber nobel in ihrer Gesellschaft in deiner Gefangenschaft zu sterben ist es mir nicht wert, meinen Platz an deiner Seite aufzugeben“, sagte Helen so deutlich wie möglich, obwohl sich die Worte in ihrem Mund anfühlten, als würden sie ihr das Fleisch verätzen.  
„Dein Platz an meiner Seite. So so“, spottete er und verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln, „was für eine unerwartete Wendung. Wie aufregend.“  
„Das waren deine Worte. Ziehst du dein Angebot jetzt zurück?“, sagte sie und ihre Stimme brach sehr gelegen in der Höhe am Ende der Frage.  
„Ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Dennoch, der Preis ist soeben gestiegen“, sagte Loki hart, „der Preis steigt mit der Nachfrage.“  
„Was willst du“, fragte sie.  
„Zuerst einmal erzähle mir, was es dir plötzlich so unerträglich macht, bei ihnen zu bleiben“, sagte er.  
„Sie wollen, dass ich mit dir gehe“, wiederholte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als sei es offensichtlich.  
„Nicht um mich umzustimmen, nehme ich an. Um eine Schwachstelle zu finden? Um ihnen zu berichten? Erbärmlich“, schnaubte er, „aber weshalb ist dies ausreichend, dich derart zu kränken?“  
„Ich bin entbehrlich“, erwiderte Helen prompt, „was sie angeht ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass du mich aus purer Langeweile umbringst. Nicht erst wenn du herausgefunden hast, dass ich dich hintergehe.“  
„Das ist nicht alles“, stellte Loki fest.  
„Würde ich nicht den Namen meines Paten tragen, würden sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe machen, das zu verbergen. Das ist alles was ich für sie bin, der Name meines Onkels…vielleicht noch Captain Americas Liaison.“  
„Und nun wärest du lieber meine Liaison?“, fragte Loki und lächelte träge.

Sie verdrehte nicht die Augen, dafür war er zu nahe an der Wahrheit.  
„Ich komme mit dir unter einer Bedingung“, stellte sie stattdessen richtig, „und ich bezweifle, dass ich dir diese Bedingung wert bin.“  
„Sei nicht so hart mit dir selbst, du bist mir so einiges wert“, höhnte Loki, „aber lasse mich eines klarstellen. Du hast erkannt, dass du ihnen nichts wert bist und nun kommst du ausgerechnet zu mir, in der Hoffnung, wenigstens ich könne dich nicht entbehren?“  
Mein Bruder wird deine Motive nicht infrage stellen, hatte Thor gesagt. Er wird nicht riskieren, dass du deine Entscheidung wieder änderst, hatte er gesagt.  
Wieso hörte sie noch auf Thor, wenn es um Loki ging.  
„Loki…“, begann sie, ohne eine Ahnung, was sie ihm noch sagen konnte. Das Flehentliche in ihrer Stimme bereitete ihr Übelkeit.  
Er winkte ab.  
„Oh Helena…es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich dir etwas abschlagen“, sagte er zuckersüß, „aber verstehst du, weshalb ich mir von dir ein klein wenig benutzt vorkomme?“  
„Was willst du?“, fragte sie.  
„Eins nach dem anderen, meine Liebe. Was ist deine Bedingung?“, fragte Loki.  
„Zeig mir, dass du mich besser behandeln wirst“, sagte sie undeutlich, „zeige mir, dass du gewinnen wirst. Ich gebe nicht alles auf, wenn ich nicht weiß, dass bei dir zu sein die beste Option ist.“  
„Zu schade, dass wir offensichtlich bereits den Punkt überschritten haben, an dem du dich aus Zuneigung für mich entscheidest. Es hätte alles so viel einfacher gemacht“, sagte er heiter, „du denkst, ich habe es nötig dir mehr in Aussicht zu stellen, als dass du die Zukunft an meiner Seite verbringen wirst, anstatt eingesperrt? Oder tot?“  
„Willst du, dass ich bei dir bleibe?“, fragte Helen.  
„Ich brauche dich nicht“, erwiderte er.  
„Ich weiß. Aber du brauchst jemanden. Und ich bin nun schon einmal hier“, sagte sie.  
Er lächelte gnädig, nickte langsam und hatte in einer zu schnellen Bewegung ihr Handgelenk gegriffen.  
Sie riss es zurück, als er zwei seiner Fingerspitzen in die Unterseite neben ihren Adern grub, die sich in dem lichtdurchfluteten Restaurant blau abzeichneten.  
„Du bist hier, in der Tat“, knurrte er und verstärkte seinen Griff, dass sie das Gelenk knacken hörte, „wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich heute nicht ein ehrliches Wort aus deinem Mund gehört habe?“  
Sie wusste genau, wie schnell er ihren Puls schlagen fühlte.  
„Nur ein Gefühl?“, presste sie hervor.  
„Wieso?“, raunte Loki und ließ seinen Blick über ihrer Schulter ins Leere laufen, „wieso solltest du dich entscheiden, bei mir zu sein.“  
„Ich sage nicht, dass mir die Entscheidung leichtfällt“, entgegnete sie und machte eine Pause, „du weißt, was sie mich gestern Morgen haben tun lassen? Mit Steve?“  
„Du bist es, die sich von ihnen verkaufen lässt“, sagte er.  
„Und was, wenn ich das nicht mehr will? Würdest du mir das glauben?“, fragte sie ihn.  
„Wie, du wirst nicht länger bereitwillig in aller Öffentlichkeit für sie bluten?“, grinste er unerwartet.  
Sie schnaufte, ein wenig erleichtert als er ihr Handgelenk wieder losließ.  
„Wusstest du, dass sie seit ich hier in New York bin jeden meiner Schritte überwachen?“, fragte sie ihn dumpf.

„Du willst es sehen, dass ich dich besser behandeln werde? Hier?“, fragte Loki abrupt und ein neuer Antrieb flackerte in seinen Augen.  
Sie seufzte und passte sich seinem erneuten Stimmungsumschwung an.  
„Sag jetzt nicht es übersteigt deine Fähigkeiten, mir ein paar Bilder in den Kopf zu projizieren“, erwiderte Helen.  
Loki blähte seine Nasenflügel auf und winkte sie mit zwei Fingern näher zu sich.  
Sie hielt den Atem an, als sie sich über den Tisch zu ihm beugte.  
Er legte ihr eine Hand in den Nacken und die andere an ihre Schläfe.  
Sie schloss die Augen.  
Es lag gelblicher Qualm in der Luft.  
Das letzte Aufglimmen eines vergangenen Kampfes hallte metallisch in den Straßen nach.  
Der Stark Tower lag in Ruinen zu ihren Füßen, eine Hand legte sich ihr von hinten auf die Schulter.  
„Und das soll mich überzeugen?“, fragte sie.  
„Ich werde nicht über den Krieg lügen, der uns bevorsteht“, erwiderte Loki, während die Trümmer zu ihren Füßen einem Fluss wichen, schneebedeckte Berghänge zu beiden Seiten, „aber du brauchst nichts von all dem zu sehen.“  
Die gräulichen Felsen blichen aus und arrangierten sich zu geschlagenen Säulen, weiß wie der Schnee, der auf ihnen geruht hatte.  
Olivenhaine stiegen aus dem Boden, es roch nach Kräutern und Hitze.  
„Ich bin bereit alles mit dir zu teilen, Macht, Wissen…Freiheit…was auch immer es ist, das du begehrst“, fuhr Loki fort und führte sie an der Hand in den griechischen Palast, der sich vor ihnen erhob, „ich lasse dich deine Welt mit neuen Augen sehen.“  
Der helle Marmor um sie herum zerfiel zu Sand, die Hitze wurde unerträglich. Als das Gleißen der Sonne nachließ, tat sich eine Wüste unter der Pyramide auf, auf der sie standen.  
„Ich lasse dich andere Welten sehen“, versprach Loki und wandte ihren Kopf zu ihm, dass sie die zwei Monde über seine Schulter hinweg sehen konnte.  
Der eine Magenta und beinahe doppelt so groß wie der andere, der die Farbe aus Lokis Augen aufgriff, mit denen er sie taxierte.  
Ein Sandsturm zog auf, sie verbarg das Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Der Geruch von Nadelwald hing in seiner Kleidung.  
„Und die Nächte“, begann er langsam und strich ihr den Sand aus den Augeninnenwinkeln, „verbringst du in deinem eigenen Bett. Wenn es das ist, was du willst.“

Sie schrak auf, als er die Hände von ihr nahm und sie wieder das Restaurant um sich sah.  
„Das ist keine Ebene unseres Verhältnisses, auf die ich nicht verzichten könnte“, bemerkte Loki beiläufig.  
Sie verdrehte die Augen, doch sein wissendes Lächeln sagte ihr, dass sich noch ganz anderes auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelte.  
Sie hustete einmal.  
„Das waren alles sehr hübsche Bilder, Loki, aber ich will sehen, wie du gewinnen wirst“, sagte sie schnell.  
„Du verstehst sicherlich, dass ich das nicht tun kann“, sagte Loki.  
„Du verstehst sicherlich, dass ich nicht alles aufgebe wenn ich nicht weiß, dass du gewinnst“, konterte Helen.  
„Wenn ich Midgard regiere und du dich gegen mich entschieden hast, verbringst du den Rest deiner Tage in einer Zelle“, sagte Loki sachlich.  
„Wenn ich mit dir gehe und du verlierst, verbringe ich den Rest meiner Tage in einer Zelle“, wandte sie ein.  
Er verzog den Mund und legte ihr wieder die Hände auf.  
„Denke nicht daran mehr zu fordern, als ich dir jetzt zeigen werde“, sagte Loki widerwillig.  
Sie schloss die Augen und lächelte ein wenig.  
Markerschütternder Lärm zerriss das Bild einer Gestalt, deren Züge nicht menschlich waren. Jetzt waren es hunderte.  
War es eine Fabrikhalle, in der sie stand? Der Ausblick aus den Fenstern legte nahe, dass sie sich einige Stockwerke über dem Boden befanden.  
Ein Lichtstrahl schlug neben ihr im Boden ein.  
In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine Apparatur, aus Metall. Ihre Kreisrunde Oberfläche schien transparent und warf Wellen wie ein See, in den man einen Stein geworfen hatte.  
Helen legte die Stirn in Falten und versuchte sich durch die Schemen und den Rauch die genaue Form dessen, was sie für ein Portal hielt, einzuprägen.  
Es kamen mehr. Es kamen immer noch mehr von ihnen. In Rüstungen und mit Waffen.  
„Ich denke, das reicht jetzt“, sagte Loki schnell, der sie beobachtet hatte und er nahm in der Realität so hastig die Hände von ihr, dass ihr schwindelig wurde.

Er ließ ihr bewusst keine Zeit, das Gesehene einzuordnen.  
„Kann ich sonst noch etwas für dich tun, meine Liebe, oder bist du nun bereit dir meine Bedingung anzuhören?“, fragte er.  
Helen zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern, dann schnellte ihr Kopf nach oben.  
„Ich will wissen, wofür du mich trainiert hast“, forderte sie.  
„Das zu wissen, ist nicht mehr relevant“, sagte er sorgsam.  
„Doch, Loki, ist es“, erwiderte sie argwöhnisch, „ich will wissen, was dein Plan mit mir ist.“  
„War“, korrigierte er sie, „ich werde nicht tun, worauf ich dich vorbereitet habe. Es braucht dich nicht mehr zu interessieren.“  
Helen lehnte sich ungläubig in ihrem Stuhl zurück.  
„So schlimm also“, schnaubte sie, „hattest du vor mich umzubringen, oder was?“  
Sie hob sarkastisch die Augenbrauen, ihrem Blick unter diesen wich Loki aus.  
Die Mittagssonne fiel durch die großen Fenster auf sein Gesicht und die Furche an seinem Kinn, die eben noch nicht dort gewesen war.  
„Oh“, flüsterte sie, „oh mein Gott. Das ist genau was du vorhattest.“  
„Helena…“, sagte er monoton.  
„Nenn mich nicht so“, unterbrach sie scharf, „wann hast du es dir anders überlegt, letzte Woche? Gestern?“  
„Spar dir deinen gekränkten Stolz“, sagte er, „dein Tod wäre nichts weiter gewesen, als eine unvermeidliche Konsequenz.“  
„Ja, du hast Recht. Irrelevant“, sagte sie fahrig.  
„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wozu du fähig bist“, raunte Loki.  
„Aber du weißt es natürlich“, sagte sie mit erhobenen Händen, „du weißt eigentlich alles, was?“  
„Sieh an“, lächelte Loki, „woher diese plötzliche Einsicht?“  
„Du sagst mir jetzt, jetzt sofort, was du mit mir vorhattest, oder ich bin schneller aus dieser Tür raus, als selbst du dir eine neue Lüge ausdenken könntest!“, fauchte sie.  
Der Dunkelhaarige stöhnte gedehnt, tiefe Falten auf seiner Stirn.  
Helen blähte die Nasenflügel auf und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen.  
„Deine Fähigkeiten übersteigen, wozu meine Magie imstande ist“, raunte Loki schließlich mit einem Glänzen in den Augen, „in dieser einen Kategorie wenigstens.“  
„Kategorie?“, fragte Helen und setzte sich ihm wieder gegenüber.  
„Ich benötige eine separate Macht, wie das Zepter, um andere zu kontrollieren, wie du es kannst“, sagte er und sah ihr endlich in die Augen, „sieh mich nicht so an. Mir ist bekannt, dass ihr alle es vorzieht so zu tun, als sei deine Mutation nichts als ein harmloser Stimmungsaufheller. Spätestens seit den Tagen, in denen du dich im Kopf eures Bogenschützen breitgemacht hattest, müsstest du jedoch wissen, dass die wahre Natur deiner Talente wesentlich unmoralischer ist. Du hättest es schon wissen müssen, als du deinen Bruder umgebracht hast.“  
Es brannte. Es brannte die Magensäure, die in ihrer Speiseröhre hochstieg.  
„Und ich dachte du wolltest mir gerade erklären, was an deiner permanenten Gesellschaft so reizvoll sein soll“, lachte sie angestrengt, „ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich sie wirklich ertragen kann.“  
„Und ich dachte, du wolltest dass ich ehrlich zu dir bin“, entgegnete Loki.  
„Bisher versuchst du immer noch, hieraus ein Quiz zu machen“, erwiderte Helen.  
„Das Monster, Helena. Ist es nicht offensichtlich“, sagte er, den leisesten Anflug Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.

Ginge es nicht um ihren Tod, hätte sie es genossen, wie er sich unter ihrem Blick wand.  
„Bruce“, sagte Helen betont, „die ganze Zeit die du investiert hast nur, damit ich ihn ruhigstelle?“  
Nichts von all dem ergab Sinn. Sie schaute ihn weiter an.  
Sich mit Loki zu unterhalten war wie Angeln. Und sie war es leid nur darauf zu warten, dass er auf irgendetwas das sie sagte, anbiss.  
„Du denkst zu einseitig“, murmelte Loki.  
„Wie bitte?“, fragte sie gereizt.  
„Du hast nie darüber nachgedacht, dass deine Mutation in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gleichermaßen effektiv sein könnte“, sagte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
„Von mir aus. Angenommen ich glaube dir, lass mich korrigieren: die ganze Zeit die du investiert hast nur dafür, dass ich den Hulk…aufhetze?“, fragte sie ungeduldig.  
„Dafür, dass ich ihn…dass ich Zugriff auf deine Fähigkeiten erhalte“, berichtigte er.  
„Wie?“, fragte sie, „du hättest mich jederzeit mit deinem Zepter dazu bringen können, zu tun was du willst, wozu der Zirkus?“  
„Hätte ich nicht“, sagte er, „ich habe es versucht.“  
„Du hast es versucht? Wann?“, fuhr sie ihn an, so laut, dass das Paar am Nachbartisch sich erneut zu ihnen umdrehte, „oder, nein, ich will es lieber nicht wissen. Sag mir nur, wieso es nicht funktioniert hat.“  
Loki schüttelte unbestimmt den Kopf.  
„Wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es dir sagen“, murmelte er.  
Helen vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und versuchte ein wenig Gleichmäßigkeit in ihre Atemzüge zu zwingen.  
„Und dann? Sie sind mit mir und Banner beschäftigt aber was bringt…wozu die Mühe, ich verstehe einfach nicht…“, redete sie leise und brach ab, als sie die Antwort wusste, „es reicht dir nicht zu siegen, du willst dass sie leiden?“  
„Du warst niemand für mich, ich war niemand für dich. Ich kann dir heute versprechen, dass ich ihnen nichts antun werde, wenn sie mir nicht in…“, wandte er ein, doch sie fiel ihm ins Wort.  
„Es reicht dir nicht sie selbst umzubringen, du wolltest dass ich es tue“, sagte sie schleppend, „oder wolltest du, dass sie gezwungen sind mich umzubringen? War das die ‚unvermeidbare Konsequenz‘?“  
„Sie hätten dich nicht umgebracht“, erwiderte er gereizt, „ich hätte es getan.“  
„Wie“, sagte sie.  
Er reagierte nicht.  
„Loki!“, sagte sie unbeherrscht  
„Ich habe dich an meine Anwesenheit in deinem Unterbewusstsein gewöhnt“, sagte er und machte eine lange Pause, einige unbeholfene Gesten mit den Händen und seufzte schließlich, „in eurer Sprache gibt es keine Worte, die dich verstehen ließen.“

„Finde welche“, knurrte sie, „du bist doch sonst immer so groß mit Analogien.“  
Er ließ seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen, als er überlegte.  
„Einige Parasiten vermögen es, das Verhalten ihres Wirtes zu manipulieren“, sagte Loki.  
„Parasiten töten ihren Wirt nicht“, erwiderte Helen.  
„Für gewöhnlich“, Loki lächelte schwach und räusperte sich dann, „du bist so vertraut mit meinem Geist in deinem Unterbewusstsein, du hast längst jeden Abwehrmechanismus abgelegt. Und meinetwegen richtet sich deine Mutation nicht länger allein nach deinen Emotionen. Wir sind uns so nahe, meine Liebe, sie würde nicht einmal den Klang meiner Befehle von deinen unterscheiden können.“  
„Wozu das Training“, fragte sie lethargisch.  
Sie wollte, dass es vorbei war, die Demütigung.  
„Damit mein Geist dich nicht innerhalb weniger Augenblicke ausbrennt“, sagte er sanft, „was das Gift des Parasiten für den Wirt ist, ist mein Geist für dein Unterbewusstsein. Um meine Anwesenheit in deinem Körper ertragen zu können, benötigst du die gleichen Reflexe wie ich, die gleichen Stärken…“  
„Sonst“, fragte sie, nur noch mechanisch.  
„Wenn dein Körper nicht in der Lage ist umzusetzen, wozu mein Geist fähig ist…je größer die Verzögerung, desto größer die Spannung“, sagte er, „letztlich würde es dich zerreißen.“  
„Das Training hätte nie gereicht, dass ich es überlebe, oder? All das Gerede über Reflexe und Beherrschung, das ich mir antun musste und am Ende hättest du mich einfach sterben lassen, weil ich nie stark genug gewesen wäre. Alles was du mir beigebracht hast nicht etwa, um mich zu retten, sondern damit du mehr Zeit mit meiner Mutation gewinnst?“  
„Das war meine Absicht, ja“, sagte Loki und streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach ihrem Arm aus.  
„Fass“, stieß sie aus und seine Hand beiseite, „mich nicht an.“  
Er zog langsam seinen Arm zurück und seine Kieferlinie verhärtete sich zusehends.  
„Nun wo du um mein Motiv weißt, meine Zeit mit dir verbracht zu haben ehe ich dich kannte, wirst du mein Angebot abschlagen, meine Zeit weiterhin mit dir zu verbringen?“, fragte er.  
„Nein“, sagte sie scharf, „aber ich hoffe sehr dir ist bewusst, dass ich nicht dir zuliebe mit dir gehe. Ich tue es auch nicht deinetwegen.“  
„Selbstredend“, sagte Loki amüsiert und nahm sich Zeit zu beobachten, wie ihr Kinn vor Wut zu beben begann, „weißt du, ich bin geradezu stolz auf dich. Du bleibst nicht für sie bei ihnen, du kommst nicht für mich mit mir. Du erlaubst dir endlich, deinem Egoismus nach zu handeln. Du bist endlich frei.“  
„Deine Definition von Freiheit ist auch immer sehr weit hergeholt“, sagte sie spitz, „du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was deine Bedingung ist.“  
Loki lachte auf und winkte ab.  
„Meine Bedingung ist kaum die Bezeichnung wert“, sagte er, „alles was ich will ist, dass sie zusehen.“  
„Wobei“, fragte sie.  
„Wenn du morgen mit mir gehen und es nicht für sie tun wirst. Ich will, dass sie es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Mehr verlange ich gar nicht“, sagte er scheinheilig.  
„Da hätte ich auch selbst drauf kommen können“, sagte sie augenrollend, „aber was soll ich SHIELD bitte erzählen?“  
„Wollten sie nicht genau das von dir? Sage ihnen die Wahrheit, dass ich will, dass sie es sehen. Sie werden sich doch wie üblich keine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, von der sie denken, sie könnten mir eventuell lästig fallen?“, fragte Loki und sein verschlagenes Lächeln zeichnete feine Linien um seine Augen.  
Helen zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wie auch immer“, flüsterte sie.

Loki erhob sich mit einem Mal und strich seinen Mantel glatt.  
„Ich will dich und sie morgen früh im Central Park sehen“, sagte er beiläufig.  
Einen Herzschlag später stand er neben ihr, stützte einen Arm auf den Tisch und beugte sich zu ihr herunter.  
Sie schreckte zurück und lehnte sich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen von ihm weg.  
„Unser Übereinkommen mit einem Kuss besiegeln“, erklärte Loki gespielt irritiert, machte eine nachdrückliche Geste mit der Hand, „sie sollen doch wissen, dass es uns ernst ist.“  
„Du wusstest immer, dass sie mich überwachen“, sagte sie und reckte das Kinn nach oben.  
Er lachte auf, deutete ein Nicken an neigte dann den Kopf.  
„Das sollte dich jedoch nicht glauben lassen, ich hätte alles in den letzten Wochen ausschließlich dafür getan, dass sie es sehen“, feixte er.  
„Wieso sollte ich dir überhaupt vertrauen?“, entfuhr es ihr. Hätte es nicht sollen.  
Sie sollte nicht gefährden, an welchem Punkt sie ihn gerade hatte.  
Er schaute sie einen Augenblick an, Mitleid zog an seinen Augenwinkeln.  
„Du sollst mir nicht vertrauen. Im Gegenteil, ich rate dir davon ab, mir zu vertrauen“, erwiderte er und zuckte mit den Schultern, „du bist es, der du vertrauen solltest. Deinen eigenen Entscheidungen.“  
Wie schaffte er es immer wieder, seine Manipulation so angenehm klingen zu lassen.  
„Ich werde nicht für dich denken, wenn du bei mir bist. Ich dachte, das sei der Grund weshalb du mit mir kommst. Wenn dies nicht das ist, was du willst, solltest du bei ihnen bleiben“, seufzte er.  
Wie konnte er genau sagen, was sie hören wollte.  
Sie merkte, wie ihr das Gefühl, ihm ausnahmsweise einen Schritt voraus zu sein, mehr Unbehagen bereitete als die übliche Gewissheit, ihm unterlegen zu sein.  
Loki hob eine Augenbraue, als sie ihm beklommen eine Hand an die Halsbeuge legte.  
Auf den leichten Druck reagierte er im gleichen Augenschlag und beugte sich weiter zu ihr herunter.  
Wie sie ihn küsste und wie er reagierte, war geradezu keusch.  
Kaum mehr als ein gemessener Druck ihres Mundes auf seinem, dessen sich allmählich hebender Mundwinkel eine Grube auf seiner Wange zu werfen begann.  
Bestimmt löste er ihre Hand von seinem Hals und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Finger.  
„Wie viel hiervon tust du ausschließlich dafür, dass sie es sehen?“, flüsterte er kaum verständlich.

Der Duft von Nadelwald hing nicht in seiner Kleidung, hier in der Realität.  
Wenn, dann war es die Abwesenheit von Geruch, die sie bemerkte. Wenn, dann roch er wie die Luft, nach einem Regenschauer, nach Kälte.  
„Du hast mir gerade detailliert erklärt, wie du vorhattest deinen Nutzen aus mir zu ziehen um mich dann sterben zu lassen. Wie viel hiervon glaubst du, kann ich noch tun, ohne mich zu übergeben?“, zischelte sie giftig und spürte förmlich ihren Atem an seinem Gesicht abprallen, so nah wie er ihr war, „aber ich dachte, das sei eine Ebene unseres Verhältnisses, auf die du verzichten kannst.“  
„Dass ich es kann bedeutet nicht, dass ich es will“, entgegnete er und fuhr mit dem Daumen über ihre Handinnenfläche, „ich verstehe deinen Schmerz. Ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du mir bereits vergibst. Alles was ich tun kann ist, dich daran zu erinnern, dass meine Absichten nicht länger die gleichen sind.“  
Zu wissen, dass er emotional war, machte ihn menschlich. Zu wissen, dass sie ihm jenseits objektiver Gründe etwas bedeutete, machte es ihr schwerer ihn zu belügen.  
Sie in der Situation, in der sie sich befanden wissen zu lassen, dass er nicht vollends rational handelte, war manipulativ.  
Sie beobachtete, wie sie ihre Finger mit seinen verschränkte. Und nichts tat als die Augen zu schließen in Anbetracht der Hitze, die sich in seine geschlichen hatte.  
Nicht geschlichen, korrigierte sie sich, vorgeführt.  
Er wird es dir nicht einfach machen, ihn zu belügen, hatte Thor gesagt.  
Er wird dich dazu bringen es zu bereuen, ihn belogen zu haben. Er wird versuchen dein Gewissen zu belasten.  
Loki küsste sie zurückhaltend.  
Nein, nicht zurückhaltend. Doch sagte jede kleine Bewegung die er machte mehr darüber, was er im Augenblick nicht tat, als darüber was er tat.  
Wie seine Zähne für den kürzesten Moment um ihre Unterlippe zu schließen, ohne jeglichen Druck auszuüben.  
Sie seinen Atem spüren zu lassen, nachdem er sich bereits von ihr gelöst hatte, während seine Lippen noch mehrere Augenblicke mit der flüchtigsten Berührung an ihren lagen.  
„Ob wir immer zwei Anläufe brauchen werden, es zu genießen?“, sagte er schließlich und sein Brustkorb bebte mehrmals unter einem trägen Lachen.  
Sie schnaubte und löste nun doch ihre Hand aus seiner.  
„Aber du hast natürlich Recht“, erwiderte er einen Einschlag kälter und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen die Härchen nach, die sich in ihrem Nacken aufgestellt hatten, „das allein wäre es nicht wert gewesen, deine Welt zu verraten.“  
In seiner Hand, aus seiner Manteltasche vielleicht, sie war zu unfokussiert um es gesehen zu haben, hielt er einen dünnen Zweig, zwei schmale Blätter daran und weiße Beeren.  
Er legte ihn behutsam vor ihr auf den Tisch.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte sie.  
„Ein Versprechen“, sagte er, „hintergeh mich nicht.“  
Er richtete sich wieder auf und ging.  
Auf der obersten Stufe drehte Loki sich noch einmal um und lächelte müde.

Als er außer Sichtweite war, konnte Helen die Spannung in ihren Muskeln nicht länger halten und sackte zitternd auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen.  
Sie schnappte nach Luft, wiederholt, als sei sie aus Wasser aufgetaucht.  
Eine Frau, kaum älter als Helen, nahm die letzten zwei Stufen zur Empore auf einmal.  
„…nein, Sir…ja, Miss Stark ist in Sichtweite…negativ. Agent Murdock ist an ihm dran…wir sind auf dem Weg“, sprach sie leise vor sich hin und blieb an Helens Tisch stehen, „Miss Stark, Sie kommen mit mir.“  
Sie reagierte nicht, starrte die Frau an und durch sie hindurch, bis es mehr als unhöflich wurde.  
Dann reagierte sie zu schnell.  
„So war das aber nicht abgesprochen“, quengelte sie, „ich bin auch noch gar nicht mit meinem Mittagessen fertig.“  
Die Agentin kniff die Augen zusammen und sprach wieder mit ihrem In-Ear Kommunikationssystem.  
„Sir, nein, Sir. Keine Komplikationen…scheint in der Familie zu liegen…mh…sagen Sie ihr das selbst“, sagte sie ohne Helen aus den Augen zu lassen und schmunzelte.  
„…in der Familie“, wiederholte Helen abfällig, „Sie sind auch noch nicht lange dabei, was? Den Mangel an Kooperationsbereitschaft habe ich mir ganz allein zugelegt.“  
„Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
„Verraten Sie mir was ich tun muss, damit SHIELD aufhört mir die Praktikanten zu schicken? Muss ich erst jemanden umbringen, damit ich in diesem Laden wichtig genug werde?“, hörte Helen sich reden, schrill, und stand steif von ihrem Stuhl auf.  
„Miss Stark, Sie stehen unter Schock, deshalb werde ich Ihren unangebrachten Humor einfach übergehen“, sagte die Blonde.  
„Unangebrachter Humor?“, fragte Helen trotzig.  
Die Agentin hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Unangebrachter Humor wäre es, würde ich Sie fragen, ob Sie und unsere Zielperson sich das nächste Mal nicht lieber ein Zimmer nehmen wollen“, erwiderte sie nüchtern.  
Helen lachte gequält. Es hörte sich Meilenweit von ihr entfernt an.  
„Ich stehe nicht unter Schock“, stellte sie fest und dann hörte sie es sich noch einmal sagen.  
„Ich jedenfalls habe heute noch niemandem ins Gesicht gelogen, der sich selbst ‚Gott der Lügen‘ nennt“, sagte die Agentin und lächelte sanft, „aber wenn ich es hätte tun müssen, hätte es mir wahrscheinlich eine Scheißangst gemacht.“

Die Autofahrt ins SHIELD Hauptquartier nahm sie nicht wahr.  
Noch weniger die endlosen Gänge und Aufzüge, die sie letztlich in das Büro des Direktors brachten, als sie längst die Orientierung verloren hatte.  
Die Agentin war immer noch bei ihr und manövrierte Helen auf einen Stuhl.  
„Danke, Agent Carter“, sagte Natascha, die sich neben Helen stellte.  
Die Agentin nickte leicht und Steve, der soeben mit Thor und Bruce das Büro betreten hatte, schaute ihr mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen nach, als sie den Raum verließ.  
Fury selbst stand etwas abseits in einer Ecke und nickte in regelmäßigen Abständen etwas ab, das Clint ihm erzählte.  
Er hörte dem Agenten weiter zu, als sein Blick Helen streifte und sich an ihr festbiss.  
„Wieso erfahre ich Dinge immer als Letzter?“, platzte Tony mit ausgebreiteten Armen ins Büro.  
„Ist Ihre Werkstatt gesichert?“, wollte Direktor Fury wissen.  
Tony drehte sich auf dem Absatz zu ihm um.  
„Was weiß ich, Ihre Leute waren vor mir dort“, keifte er, „Ihre…Sie wissen schon…die haben die übrigens mitgenommen. Also Lokis Leute.“  
Fury schloss sein eines Auge und stöhnte entnervt.  
„Miss Stark“, fuhr er Helen daraufhin an, „sagen Sie mir, dass Sie gute Neuigkeiten haben.“  
Sie zuckte zusammen.  
„Was“, begann sie und fuhr mit ihren Knöcheln dem Schmerz nach, der unter ihren Schläfen pochte, „was wollen Sie jetzt von mir hören?“  
Thor drängelte sich an Tony vorbei und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Helen?“, sprach er sie vorsichtig an.  
Sie schüttelte überreizt seine Hand ab und sprang auf.  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, ich habe Loki gerade mein Wort darauf gegeben, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm verbringen werde“, rief sie aus, „es erzählt mir also jetzt besser jemand, dass euer Plan gut ist!“  
Tony klappte der Mund auf.  
„Ach und sagt für morgen alle eure Termine ab, ich habe ihm versprochen euch auszuliefern oder sowas“, ergänzte Helen.  
„Wieso das denn?“, fragte Clint.  
„Ich war gerade so in Stimmung!“, schrie sie ihn an.  
Natascha streckte vorsichtig ihre Hand aus und Griff nach Helens Oberarm.  
„Hey, hey“, sagte sie leise und fing Helens Blick auf, „ist in Ordnung.“  
Nataschas fester Griff beruhigte sie, als würde er sie vor dem Fallen bewahren.  
„Ihr habt gesagt, ich soll alles dafür tun dass Loki mir vertraut und das habe ich getan. Also bevor mir jetzt wieder jemand vorhält ich würde…“, begann sie matt.  
„Niemand hält dir etwas vor“, fiel ihr Thor ins Wort.  
„Ne, ich halte dir auch nichts vor“, schnappte Tony, mit den Fingern auf seinem Oberschenkel trommelnd, „ich weiß ja nicht mal, worum es geht.“  
„Falls es dich tröstet, mir wollte man auch nicht sagen, was der Plan ist“, erwiderte Helen.  
„Deswegen sind Sie alle hier“, schaltete sich Fury ein, der schon wieder aussah als wäre er lieber woanders, „Dr. Banner, Thor, bitte.“  
Er machte eine auffordernde Geste in ihre Richtung.  
Bruce machte unsicher einen Schritt nach vorne und räusperte sich.

„Ich konnte den Algorithmus so verfeinern, dass sich der Tesseract jetzt orten lässt, auch wenn er nicht aktiv ist“, erklärte Bruce.  
„Klingt super, Doc“, sagte Tony und rümpfte die Nase, „worauf genau warten wir? Schnappen wir uns Loki, sammeln den Tesseract ein und fahren alle erstmal in Urlaub. Ich lad euch ein. Fidschi vielleicht.“  
„Weil Sie alle bisher ja immer so gute Erfolge vorweisen konnten, wenn Sie Loki persönlich begegnet sind“, warf Fury ein.  
„Der Tesseract ist ständig in Bewegung“, erklärte Bruce, „und Loki wird sich nicht am gleichen Ort aufhalten, er wird wissen dass wir ihn orten können.“  
„Also…“, sagte Tony achselzuckend, „sammeln wir den Tesseract ein, Loki kann sein Portal nicht mehr bauen und Thor kann dann meinetwegen noch seinen Bruder suchen und ihm zeigen, wo der Hammer hängt, während ich am Strand liege.“  
„Loki baut kein Portal“, sagte Natascha.  
Helen drehte sich zu ihr um.  
„Nein, er hat ein Portal, er hat es mir gezeigt“, sagte sie irritiert.  
„Dann hat er gelogen. Wäre ganz was Neues“, warf Clint ein, „Coulson hat heute den Bericht eingereicht. Sie konnten die Baumaterialien endlich nachverfolgen und ratet, wo sie alle landen. Versenkt im Meer.“  
„Das ist im Übrigen auch der einzige Grund, weshalb wir Miss Stark erlaubt haben, diese…“, sagte Fury.  
„Erlaubt?“, unterbrach Helen, „das war doch alles nicht meine Idee!“  
„Ach ja, könnten wir nochmal zu dem Punkt zurück, wo du gesagt hast du hättest Loki gesagt, dass du mit ihm mitgehst?“, fragte Tony, nur einen Hauch hysterisch.  
„War Thors Idee“, sagte sie.  
„Eigentlich war es unsere Idee. Genau gesagt“, sagte Bruce und machte eine Pause, „wir denken, wir können Loki in Helens Traum festhalten.“  
„Was?“, riefen Tony und Helen gleichzeitig.  
„Nein“, sagte Helen langgezogen, „ist zwar nur mein Traum, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht funktioniert. Thor, sag ihnen dass das nicht funktioniert.“  
„Helen, Thor war nochmal in Kontakt mit Asgard, wir sind alle Variablen…“, sagte Bruce.  
„Ein normaler Traum wäre nicht tief genug“, sagte Thor und seine Stimme klang unglaublich schwer, „es wird nicht funktionieren.“  
„Thor, du hast gesagt“, sagte Bruce irritiert, „wir haben darüber geredet und du sagtest, wenn Helen ihn dazu bewegen kann, ihr im Wachzustand etwas zu projizieren, könnte sie später einen seiner Träume replizieren und er würde es erst merken wenn…“  
Helen hatte die letzte Minute damit verbracht, den hellen Fußboden des Büros zu mustern, doch jetzt hob sie langsam den Kopf.  
„Thor, ich hätte ihn anders dazu bringen können, weshalb hast du ausdrücklich verlangt, dass ich ihm sage, ich bliebe bei ihm?“, fragte sie.  
„Verstehe ich das richtig“, mischte sich Fury ein, laut, „ich habe vor einer Stunde einen fragwürdigen Plan bewilligt, der jetzt schon wieder einen Scheißdreck wert ist? Wieso habe ich nicht gleich Stark gefragt, wie wir weiter vorgehen?“  
„Wieso solltest du…“, wandte sich Bruce wieder an Thor, der im Raum stand als benötige es Tonnen, ihn nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen.  
„Weil er will, dass ich mit Loki gehe“, sagte Helen entgeistert und machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu bevor sie wütend flüsterte, „Loki hat dir gesagt, was er mit mir tun wird, wenn ich es nicht tue, oder? Mit mir und Bruce?“  
Thor ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken sinken und atmete tief ein.  
„Er wird sie umbringen und es wird nichts geben, was wir dagegen tun könnten“, sagte er endlich.

„Du lässt dich von ihm erpressen?“, fragte Natascha.  
„An seiner Seite wäre sie sicherer, als sie es bei uns je sein könnte!“, erwiderte Thor.  
„Das glaub ich jetzt nicht“, sagte Tony und hob kapitulierend die Hände, „sagt mir jemand bitte, dass ich mich gerade verhört habe?“  
„Thor wollte nur, dass Helen aus der Schusslinie ist“, verteidigte ihn Steve, ohne besonders viel Elan.  
„Ich lasse mich nicht von ihm erpressen“, sagte Thor jetzt, ruhiger, „dass Helen fürs Erste mit ihm geht, ist für alle Beteiligten die beste Möglichkeit.“  
„Hörst du dir eigentlich manchmal zu beim Reden, oder haben das in Asgard immer andere für dich gemacht?“, keifte Tony.  
„Sie kann ihn umstimmen!“, donnerte Thor.  
„Das kann ich nicht!“, schrie Helen Thor an, „Loki ist jenseits sämtlicher rationaler Argumente!“  
„Ich spreche nicht von Rationalität“, raunte Thor.  
Es wurde wieder still im Raum.  
Natascha hob interessiert die Augenbrauen, während Clint leise durch die Zähne pfiff.  
„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?“, wandte sich Tony an Dr. Banner, der sehr wenig hilfreiche Gesten mit der Hand machte.  
„Selbst wenn Loki mich so lieben würde wie du denkst, würde ihn das nicht aufhalten und das weißt du ganz genau!“, zischte sie im Affekt an Thor gerichtet.  
Tony fiel noch einmal der Mund auf, Direktor Fury verdrehte betont sein eines Auge.  
„Na endlich“, sagte Clint und streckte eine Faust in die Luft, „ich dachte schon, wir müssten hier für immer von ‚potenzieller Fraternisierung mit dem Feind‘ sprechen. Können wir die Sache jetzt beim Namen nennen, ja?“  
Natascha warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu, Tony seine Arme in die Luft.  
„Ich bin sprachlos“, sagte er, „ich weiß absolut nichts dazu zu sagen.“  
„Sie hat nichts getan, wofür sie sich verantworten müsste“, wollte ihn Thor beruhigen.  
„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig“, murmelte Steve unvermittelt.  
„Lasse deine Eifersucht nicht dein Urteilsvermögen trüben“, sagte Thor.  
„Ich habe nicht das Recht, eifersüchtig zu sein“, erwiderte der Blonde nur.  
„Das Recht? Und ich dachte immer, das sei eine Emotion“, wandte sich Helen jetzt angriffslustig zu ihm um.  
„Richtig. Und es ist deine Pflicht als Mensch über deine Emotionen zu reflektieren, ehe du nach ihnen handelst“, zischte Steve.  
„Was denkst du was ich tue?“, erwiderte sie.  
„Wüsste auch nur einer von uns, was genau du hier eigentlich seit Wochen tust, hätten wir diese Diskussion jetzt nicht!“, wurde er lauter.  
„Steve, ich habe dich nie be…“, fauchte sie, doch er unterbrach sie mitten im Wort.  
„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig.“  
Es tat weh. Weil es eine Feststellung war, die Steve ihr hatte ersparen wollen.  
Es tat weh, dass er sich bereits so weit von ihr entfernt hatte, dass er den nötigen Abstand besaß, ihr aus Rücksicht nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr er sich von ihr entfernt hatte.  
„Können wir aufhören, über meine Beziehungen zu reden“, sagte Helen leise.  
„Auch wenn Sie sich das nicht vorstellen können, aber mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn wir nicht dauernd über Ihre Beziehungen sprechen müssten“, brummte Fury und nahm seine autoritäre Pose ein, „so wie ich das sehe, herrschen hier nicht nur Unstimmigkeiten was Miss Starks Sicherheit betrifft. Mit der suboptimalen Entwicklung unseres letztens Plans stehen wir jetzt ohne…irgendeinen Plan dar! Was schlagen Sie vor was wir jetzt machen? Ich bin gespannt, überraschen Sie mich.“


	40. Tribus Anticyris caput insanabile.

„Wenn ein normaler Traum nicht tief genug ist, um Loki dort zu halten“, überlegte Helen und ihre Züge wurden wieder wacher, „Thor, das heißt es gäbe einen Zustand, der tief genug wäre?“  
Thor schaute auf.  
„Das ist nicht, was ich sagte. Du solltest dieses Vorhaben vergessen“, entgegnete er.  
„Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht wie du vorgeschlagen hast versuchen, Loki zu überreden, nur meinetwegen doch lieber keinen Krieg anzufangen. Das ist nämlich ein beschissener Plan!“, rief sie aus.  
„Was hat er dir eigentlich gegeben, im Restaurant?“, fragte Natascha mittelmäßig interessiert und Helen erinnerte sich an das Deeskalationstraining, für das Coulson seit Wochen Flyer im Stark Tower herumliegen ließ und sich dabei sehr subtil vorkam.  
Sie blies Luft durch die Nase und griff in ihre Hosentasche.  
„Nicht wichtig, bestimmt wieder ein Rätsel. Ist auch egal“, sagte sie, ließ den kleinen Zweig auf Furys Tisch fallen und wandte sich wieder zu Thor, „was ist jetzt mit dem Traum?“  
„Ich dachte, wir hatten uns gerade darauf geeinigt, dass der Plan mit deinem Traum auch total beschissen ist?“, mischte sich Tony ein.  
Er hatte sich letztens beschwert, dass besagte Flyer regelmäßig in seinem Schlafzimmer, und ausschließlich in seinem, aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen schienen.  
Was lediglich bewies, Coulson musste sich im Tower gar nicht unauffällig genug für sie alle verhalten, um machen zu können was er wollte. Es reichte, wenn er unauffällig genug für Tony Stark war.  
Und der war, zugegeben, in letzter Zeit nicht in Hochform.  
„Nur weil Thor behauptet hat, er würde nicht funktionieren“, rechtfertigte Bruce leise, „wenn es doch eine Möglichkeit gibt, dass er funktioniert, ist das ein verhältnismäßig guter Plan.“  
„Verhältnismäßig?“, wiederholte Tony mit einem Ton der implizierte, dass er sie alle für geisteskrank hielt.  
„Thor, was wäre tief genug?“, drängelte Helen in der Zwischenzeit.  
„Dieser Weg birgt zu viele Gefahren“, entgegnete Thor, die Endgültigkeit seiner nächsten Aussage betonend, „und mein Bruder wird nicht tun, was nötig ist.“  
„Mehr Gefahren, als wenn sie mit Loki mitginge?“, fragte Bruce, dessen Augen sich über seine Fassungslosigkeit hinweg geweitet hatten.  
„Was wird Loki nicht tun?“, blieb Helen hartnäckig.  
Thor sah sie nur lange an.  
„Du wirst mir nicht widersprechen können, dass er nicht dein Leben aufs Spiel setzen würde“, sagte er dann und Helen ließ sich von der Frage ablenken, ob er das wörtlich meinte.  
„Also hast du vorhin gesagt, er würde es doch tun, damit sie mit ihm mitgeht?“, fragte Bruce, dessen Brille in seiner rechten Hand in kürzer werdenden Abständen gegen Furys Schreibtisch tippte.  
„Charaktereigenschaften unter Geschwistern färben ab“, sagte Natascha kühl.

„Du weißt genau, wofür er mich trainiert hat“, wisperte Helen hastig zu Thor, „wenn er versucht, über mein Unterbewusstsein auf meine Mutation zuzugreifen, das würde ausreichen?“  
„Er würde nicht riskieren, dich zu verlieren!“, widersprach Thor laut.  
„Doch. Würde er“, sagte sie und senkte ihren Blick unter Steves weit aufgerissenen Augen, „ich kann ihn nicht umstimmen, aber ich kann ihn kränken.“  
Steve hatte seine übliche Position bei der Tür, Hände vor dem Körper verschränkt, Mimik aufmerksam und gleichsam unbeteiligt, inzwischen aufgegeben und lief unstet hinter Natascha auf und ab, die aussah, als würde sie ihn jeden Augenblick am Kragen festhalten, damit er endlich aufhörte.  
„Mir gefällt das nicht“, nuschelte er in die Faust, auf deren Knöchel er sein Kinn gestützt hatte.  
„Zum Mitschreiben: du willst Loki solange beleidigen, bis er versucht dich zu ermorden?“, fragte Clint.  
„Habt ihr nicht gerade gesagt, dass er dich...irgendwie…mag?“, wandte sich Tony unter der Akzeptanz dieser Tatsache, „ich finde, das ist in Anbetracht der Lage eine sehr gute Basis. Lassen wir es doch dabei. Der Captain hat auch gesagt, ihm gefällt das nicht.“  
„Nein“, sagte Steve schnell, „mir gefällt nicht, dass Helen womöglich Recht hat.“  
„Hab ich?“, fragte die überrascht.  
„Loki würde…der einzig taktisch schlüssige Moment uns abzulenken und auf ihre Kräfte zuzugreifen, wäre kurz bevor er seine Armee hierher holt“, begann Steve und hatte denselben Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, wie auf der Filmaufnahme die Helen gesehen hatte, die ihn zeigte wie er neben seinem Freund Bucky an der Motorhaube eines Jeeps lehnte und eine Karte studierte, „er hätte nur begrenzt Zeit mit deinen Kräften, richtig?“  
„So begrenzt, dass es ihm ihr Verlust niemals wert sein könnte!“, bestand Thor auf seiner Meinung, doch sein Tonfall wurde hohler, je öfter er sie wiederholte.  
„Er würde es ja auch nicht tun, weil er mit meinen Kräften eine so viel höhere Chance hat zu gewinnen. Für ihn wäre das eine rein symbolische Geste“, zischte Helen, „eine, die ihm sehr viel attraktiver erscheinen wird, wenn er einmal versteht, dass er nichts an mir zu gewinnen hat.“  
„Oh lieber Gott…“, murmelte Tony abgekämpft.  
„Ich nehme an es ist überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass bisher niemand von Ihnen es für nötig gehalten hat mich darüber zu informieren, dass unsere Zielperson theoretisch jederzeit Zugriff auf Miss Starks Mutation hat“, regte sich Fury bei weitem nicht so sehr auf, wie er sollte.  
„Mir erzählt hier auch niemand was, Nick. Wollen Sie wissen was mein Trick ist?“, sagte Tony, „ich hinterfrage solche Neuigkeiten gar nicht mehr.“  
„Tony, ich hab es auch erst heute Mittag erfahren“, sagte Helen genervt und drehte sich zu Fury, „und was hätten Sie denn bitte mit dieser Information gemacht? Mir wieder mit einem Bett im Hochsicherheitstrakt gedroht?“  
„Können wir wieder dahin zurück, was Cap gesagt hat? Ich fand das spannend“, warf Clint ein.  
Steve nahm das als Anlass sich zu räuspern und konzentriert fortzufahren.  
„Nach allem was wir wissen, bringt es uns nichts, Loki zu fassen. Er hat andere, die seinen Plan für ihn ausführen werden. Gleiches gilt für den Tesseract. Wenn er ihn braucht, wird er ihn sich zurückholen. Wenn er ihn nicht braucht haben wir es, soweit wir wissen, immer noch mit einer Invasion zu tun“, führte der Blonde aus und ließ seiner Brust Zeit, sich mit dem nächsten Atemzug zu heben, „wenn wir ihn zu dem Zeitpunkt außer Gefecht setzen können, an dem der Tesseract in Position, sein Portal oder was er benutzen will bereit ist und er selbst mit Helen beschäftigt…wenn wir diesen Zeitpunkt abpassen und ihn wenigstens vorübergehend aus dem Ablauf raushalten können, verschafft uns das vielleicht den nötigen Vorteil, seine Armee zu stoppen bevor sie überhaupt hier ist. Und wenn ich nichts übersehen habe, ist das momentan unsere beste und einzige Chance.“  
„Ihr stützt euch auf etwas, wozu ihr meinen Bruder nicht bewegen könnt“, sagte Thor prompt, doch mit einem Unterton der verriet, dass ihm bewusst war, eine bereits verlorene Schlacht zu kämpfen.

Steve schloss die Augen, was ein wenig davon ablenkte, wie gleich mehrere Emotionen nacheinander durch die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht liefen. Dann nahm er den grünen Zweig vom Tisch und hielt ihn am ausgestreckten Arm vor sich.  
„Viscum album“, sagte Bruce automatisch und fügte seufzend hinzu, „eine Mistel.“  
Steve nickte und sah die anderen auffordernd an.  
Zwischen gehobenen Augenbrauen und geschürzten Lippen fand er jede Reaktion. Mit Ausnahme der, die er offenbar erwartet hatte.  
„Bin ich der einzige, der sich in der Zwischenzeit in nordische Mythologie eingelesen hat?“, fragte er perplex.  
„Das sind Geschichten, Steven, Verse die euer Volk seinen Kindern erzählt“, sagte Thor, „das Wenigste davon ist wahr.“  
„Loki liebt Geschichten“, wandte Helen ein.  
Steve gab ihr mit einer Geste Recht.  
„Es gibt eine Geschichte über Baldur, der allen Asen der Liebste war“, begann Steve zögerlich zu erzählen und warf Thor einen Blick zu, der die Augen verdrehte, „Frigga wollte ihn beschützen und nahm allen Dingen das Versprechen ab, ihn nie zu verletzen.“  
„Können wir die Märchenstunde irgendwie abkürzen, Cap?“, warf Tony ungeduldig ein.  
„Frigga hatte vergessen, die Misteln zu fragen und Loki hat Baldur mit einer umgebracht“, sagte Steve trocken.  
„Danke, Stark“, murrte Clint, „jetzt haben Sie uns den Plottwist versaut.“  
„Helen, was hat er zu dir gesagt, als er dir die Mistel gegeben hat?“, fragte Natascha angespannt.  
„Dass sie ein Versprechen sei. Ich solle ihn nicht hintergehen“, sagte Helen geistesabwesend.  
Thor blickte starr durch sie hindurch.  
Clint hob seine Hand und schnippte mit den Fingern.  
„Hier, darf ich interpretieren?“, fragte er und räusperte sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, „das Versprechen ist, dass egal unter welchem Schutz sie steht, wenn sie ihn hintergeht, wird er einen Weg finden sie umzubringen.“

>> Die Nervosität, die sich am nächsten Morgen in der Grube ihres Magens breitmachte, in der es eigentlich ihr Frühstück hätte tun sollen, wäre ihr nicht so flau gewesen, streckte sich allmählich über ihre Lungen aus und zitterte bis in ihre Fingerspitzen hinein.  
Wieder war es der Park, es war sogar die gleiche Stelle. Es waren die gleichen, aus einem Stück gegossenen Schachtische, die im Hintergrund standen wie Wächter, die der Gott dort platziert hatte.  
Es war auch die gleiche Stelle, an der die Fotos entstanden waren, von denen Helen sich sicher war, dass der Großteil der Anwesenden sie inzwischen gesehen hatte und mit diesem Ort in Verbindung bringen konnte.  
Sie sah Loki vor seinen Männern auf und ab laufen, wie ein Raubtier zur Fütterungszeit.  
„Ich kann das nicht, er ist besser als ich“, flüsterte sie.  
Steve nahm ihre Hand, wie sie es abgesprochen hatten, dass er es tun würde und der feste Stoff der Handschuhe seiner Uniform an ihrer Haut war alles andere, als beruhigend.  
Erst als er den Druck verstärkte, spürte sie seine Fingerspitzen an ihrem Handrücken und wie kühl sie waren.  
„Ich weiß dass du genau weißt, was du ihm sagen musst“, murmelte Steve und räusperte sich, setzte ein Lächeln auf das gewiss gequälter ausfiel, als er es beabsichtigt hatte „und er sieht aus, als würde er anfangen willkürlich Leute zu erstechen, wenn wir es noch länger hinauszögern.“  
Helen gab einen gepressten Laut von sich, aber er schob sie weiter einen Fußbreit vor sich her in Lokis Richtung.  
„Was ich gestern Abend zu dir gesagt habe, war blöd“, flüsterte sie hastig, auflodernde Panik in der Stimme.  
Steve machte ein unbestimmtes Geräusch ehe er murmelte: „Ich war auch nicht besser.“  
Sein Tonfall war neutral, doch dass er sich die wenigen Zentimeter näher zu Helen lehnte, die ausreichten, dass sie die Wärme seines Oberkörpers neben ihrem spüren konnte, schien beiden ein wenig ihrer Anspannung zu nehmen.  
Als sie näher an Loki herankamen, die Avengers hinter sich, Lokis Handlanger in Reihen hinter ihm, ignorierte der Gott den Blonden gänzlich.  
Sein Blick blieb teilnahmslos, abgesehen davon, wie rastlos seine Augen jeder Veränderung auf Helens Gesicht folgten.  
„Wenn du dich in der Gesellschaft eines Wachhundes wohler dabei fühlst, mir entgegenzutreten, hättest du genauso gut den Zerberus mitbringen können“, bemerkte er gelassen, als sie vor ihm, in etwa der Mitte der Fläche zwischen den beiden Gruppen, des Schachbretts, als welches Loki sie inszeniert hatte, zum Stehen kamen.  
Helen erwartete zu spüren, dass Steves Hand sich fester um ihre spannte und fühlte den Druck, obwohl er nicht kam.  
„Aus deiner Angst schließe ich, du hast genau das getan, wovor ich dich gewarnt habe“, sagte Loki, nicht wütend, sondern mitleidig mit dem Kind, dem er gepredigt hatte, es solle nicht auf die Herdplatte fassen.  
Mit jedem schnellen Schlag ihres Pulses verschwamm vor ihrem inneren Auge die einstudierte Antwort auf die Frage, was sie als nächstes zu tun hatte.

„Erwartest du von mir, weiter zu sprechen?“, begann Loki herablassend die Stille zu füllen, „wo doch heute du die einzige bist, deren Wort etwas zählt.“  
Als sie ihre Hand aus Steves zog, er es zuließ, und sie weiter wie paralysiert schwieg, setzte er dazu an etwas zu sagen, das er bislang zurückgehalten hatte.  
Loki jedoch fiel ihm derart vehement ins Wort, dass Helen sich auf den Gott refokussierte.  
„Ich bin schwerlich hier, um mit dir zu reden, Soldat. Was sie zu sagen hat, interessiert mich“, sagte Loki nachlässig in Steves grobe Richtung, „aber könntest du hinter ihren Augen sehen, was ich sehe, du würdest längst nicht mehr an ihrer Seite stehen.“  
Steve schnaufte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Borniert wie immer“, sagte er vage schmunzelnd.  
„Borniert?“, Loki lachte, „ach, der Soldat erweitert sein Vokabular?“  
„Steve“, sagte Helen, weil sein Name immer schon das einzige war, das ihr leicht über die Lippen ging, wenn es der Rest nicht tat „lass mich allein mit ihm reden.“  
Der Blonde nickte, ohne den Blick von Loki zu nehmen und legte ihr kurz die Hand auf die Schulter, als er sich umdrehte und wieder zum Rest der Gruppe ging, die etwa 20 Meter entfernt wartete.  
„Dafür, dass er dir vor wenigen Tagen nicht einmal in die Augen blicken konnte…“, sagte Loki, während er Steves Rückzug beobachtete, „wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich dir unterstellen ihn genauso ruhig zu stellen wie, nun ja, den Hund.“  
Ein Ausdruck tiefer Zufriedenheit legte sich auf sein Lächeln, ehe er sich vermeintlich aus seinen eigenen Gedanken riss, „und nun sprich.“  
Helen konnte die offene Fläche hinter sich spüren und den Wind, der ihr über den Rücken strich.  
„Ich komme nicht mit dir“, sagte sie schnörkellos.  
Der Gott seufzte lang und herzhaft, als sei ihre Aussage auf den Punkt genau das, was er hatte hören wollen.  
„Doch dass du hier vor mir stehst sagt mir, dass du wenigstens bereit bist, darüber zu reden. Reden wir. Reden wir darüber, wieso du es doch tun wirst.“ <<

Steve wandte sich ihr zu und beobachtete, wie ihr Atem sichtbar unter ihrer Brust hastiger wurde.  
„‘Tschuldige, Helen, war nicht so gemeint“, hörte sie Clint sagen, „natürlich bringt dich niemand um, solang wir da sind.“  
„Heißt das, wir haben einen neuen Plan? Einen, dessen eine Hälfte sich auf die neue Entwicklung stützt, dass Thors Bruder doch bereit ist meine Adoptivtochter umzubringen und die andere, dass sie es ihn tatsächlich versuchen lassen würde? Seid ihr alle wahnsinnig?“, warf Tony in die Runde.  
„Mr. Stark hat einen Punkt. Ich glaube auch noch nicht daran, dass Loki Sie wirklich umbringen würde“, sagte Fury, als diskutierten sie gerade, ob das Wetter morgen gut genug würde, um spazieren zu gehen.  
Helen sah schon, wie Tony wieder den Mund aufmachte und brachte ihre eigenen Bedenken ein.  
„Ich kann das wohl noch am besten beurteilen. Meine Sorge ist…Clint, ich meine das jetzt nicht persönlich“, sagte sie und fuhr an den Direktor gerichtet fort, „aber sind Sie sich eigentlich sicher, dass er wieder ganz er selbst ist? Weil wenn nicht, könnte…“  
„Ganz sicher, glaub mir“, antwortete Natascha an Furys Stelle und lächelte ein wenig, „sonst würden wir ihn nicht hier rumstehen lassen.“  
„Und was war das letztens mit dem Musical?“, fragte sie und drehte sich zu Clint um. Der Vorfall war ihr nagend im Hinterkopf geblieben.  
„Was ist damit? Du wolltest das doch gucken“, erwiderte dieser.  
„Clint, du hast den Film ausgesucht“, sagte Helen langsam.  
Dass Clint es abstritt, ließ es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Lokis Einfluss auf ihn konnte ihnen alles zunichtemachen.  
„Ich steh zwar total auf Musicals“, sagte Clint noch langsamer, „aber der Vorschlag kam von dir.“  
Sie presste die Zähne aufeinander und machte automatisch einen Schritt rückwärts. Hilfesuchend sah sie sich in der Runde um und fand nur abgewandte Blicke.  
„Tony, du warst doch dabei, sag was!“, sagte sie hysterisch.  
Er hob den Kopf und schaute sie mit großen Augen an. Sie sah seinen Kehlkopf nach oben wandern, als er schluckte.  
„Nichts, worüber wir uns Sorgen machen müssen also, Agent Romanoff?“, sagte Fury in die Stille.  
„Wir dachten, es ihr zu sagen, würde es schlimmer machen“, sagte diese sachlich.  
„Vielleicht ist es auch nur der Stress“, schlug Clint vor.  
„Und was, wenn es Loki ist?“, keifte Tony.  
„Was ist los? Redet mit mir!“, forderte Helen.  
„Bevor ich Miss Stark in dieser Operation auch nur einen Finger rühren lasse, will ich, dass ein psychologisches Gutachten vorgenommen wird!“, wetterte Fury.  
Steve war der einzige, der ihrem Blick nicht konsequent auswich.  
Dann tat er es doch und verdeckte sein Gesicht mit der Hand, die ihm die Haare nach hinten strich.  
„Bruce!“, fuhr sie den Doktor an, der schon wieder sehr beschäftigt mit seiner Brille zu sein schien.  
Er setzte sie sich wieder auf die Nase und blickte sie einen Moment besorgt an, dann in die Runde und wieder zu ihr.

„Dir geht es in den letzten Tagen nicht besonders gut, kann das sein?“, fragte er, die Stimme stabil und seine Bewegungen in ihre Richtung langsam. Als würde er sich einem wilden Vogel nähern.  
Sie stieß Luft durch die Nase aus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Die Umstände sind jetzt aber auch nicht die besten…“, sagte sie defensiv, „mir war manchmal vielleicht ein bisschen schwindelig, ein wenig übel, aber ansonsten?“  
„Ansonsten ist dir nichts Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?“, hakte Banner nach.  
„Auf welcher Skala bitte?“, fragte Helen spitz, „von ‚Barton tanzt in seinem Zimmer heimlich zu ‚Cats‘‘ bis ‚Mir wurde heute beim Lunch angeboten, Königin von Midgard zu werden‘?“  
„Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich in meinem Labor Zigarre rauchen würde“, sagte Bruce behutsam und beobachtete sie genau, „erinnerst du dich daran?“  
Sie spürte die Muskeln in ihrem Kiefer unter einer Anspannung beginnen zu beben, von der sie nicht wusste, woher sie kam.  
„Die Rosen für Pepper?“, platzte es schließlich aus Tony heraus.  
„Ja, die weißen Blumen für Pepper“, bestätigte sie ungeduldig, „ich habe dir gleich gesagt, das ist eine komische Geste.“  
„Die roten. Helen, es waren rote Rosen!“, sagte er verzweifelt und drehte sich schwungvoll zu Fury um, „ich bin normalerweise kein Fan Ihrer Methoden, aber sehen Sie zu, wie Sie das wieder in Ordnung bringen!“  
„Bevor wir ‚das in Ordnung bringen‘ sagt mir erst jemand wie unsere Chancen stehen, ohne Miss Stark an Loki ranzukommen“, sagte Fury.  
„Ach kommen Sie, Direktor“, sagte Clint augenrollend, „als ich Halluzinationen hatte, haben Sie mich am nächsten Tag auch wieder arbeiten lassen.“  
„Man hatte Sie unter Drogen gesetzt, Barton“, erinnerte Fury, „wenn mir jemand erklären kann, weshalb Miss Stark neuerdings weiße Kaninchen sieht, können wir gerne nochmal darüber reden.“  
„Ihr wisst, dass ich Halluzinationen habe“, begann Helen, spürte Hitze hinter ihrer Stirn aufsteigen, „und sagt mir nichts?“  
„Wussten Sie, dass Sie Halluzinationen haben?“, fragte Fury, der die aktuellen Entwicklungen für ihren Geschmack viel zu abgeklärt aufnahm.  
„Nein! Also…vielleicht…ich weiß nicht“, murmelte sie.  
Dass der Direktor von Shield sie immer noch mit einem Blick bedachte, der sagte, dass er in seiner Laufbahn schon weitaus beeindruckenderes gesehen hatte, als ihre derzeitige geistige Verfassung, unterlegte ihre Stimme mit einer Nuance Eingeschnapptheit.  
„Bevor sich mein Team Sie nicht angeschaut hat, entscheide ich hier gar nichts“, sagte er.  
„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit“, wandte Natascha ein.  
„Sehr richtig. Aber wenn Sie Miss Stark jetzt drei Stockwerke tiefer begleiten, sind wir heute Abend bestimmt mit der Sitzung fertig“, sagte Fury.  
„Heute Abend?“, fragte Helen.  
„Habe ich mich unklar ausgedrückt?“, brummte er.  
„Ganz und gar nicht“, sagte sie kleinlaut.  
Natascha wechselte einen langen Blick mit dem Direktor, dann machte sie ein paar Schritte auf Helen zu und berührte leicht deren Unterarm.  
„Komm“, sagte sie leise und begleitete Helen aus dem Büro.  
Als die beiden Frauen bereits im Fahrstuhl standen, räusperte sich Tony in das Schweigen, das im Raum herrschte.  
„Rogers?“, begann er, woraufhin sich die Verbliebenen um den Schreibtisch sammelten und eine mehr oder weniger glaubwürdige Geschäftigkeit vortäuschten, „wann wolltet ihr mir eigentlich sagen, dass ihr euch getrennt habt?“  
Der Angesprochene unterdrückte es, zusammenzuzucken, aber Tony sah es trotzdem.  
Müde drehte Steve sich zu ihm um, vermischte ein schlaffes Schulterzucken und ein Kopfschütteln und sah ihm dann direkt in die Augen.  
„Tut mir leid, Mr. Stark“, sagte er in einem Tonfall, den er für gewöhnlich dafür reservierte, vor einer Kamera mitzuteilen, dass sie nicht alle anwesenden Zivilisten hatten retten können.

>> „Ich komme nicht mit dir“, sagte Helen, „und du kannst mich nicht zwingen.“  
Der Dunkelhaarige betrachtete sie abwägend und tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen die Unterlippe, als müsse er über diesen Einwand ernsthaft nachdenken. Schließlich hob er gleichgültig die Schultern.  
„Doch. Doch, das könnte ich“, sagte Loki und verzog seinen Mund zu einem zahnlosen Lächeln, „aber ich würde es nicht tun. Stelle mich nicht schlechter dar, als ich bin.“  
„Loki, ich bleibe bei ihnen“, variierte sie ihre Aussage, in der Hoffnung auf eine Reaktion, mit der sie arbeiten konnte.  
„Ich habe gehört, was du gesagt hast“, entgegnete er.  
„Aber es ist dir egal“, stellte Helen fest und legte die Stirn in Falten.  
Ihr Gegenüber hob die Augenbrauen, als frage er sich, weshalb sie das Offensichtliche überhaupt aussprechen brauchte.  
Es verlief nicht nach Plan.  
Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf rasten. Hasen, die der Fuchs vor sich her jagte und doch nie fasste, im Kreis und wieder und wieder.  
Inzwischen erkannte sie das Gefühl.  
Alles drehte sich im Kreis und nicht nur ihr Kopf und ihr Blickfeld verengte sich, blendete das Grün von Lokis Mantel aus und mischte es in die Baumwipfel, die höher und höher ragten.  
Sie wusste dass sie klein wurde und sie wusste dass es eine Illusion war, weil sie die Größe von Lokis Hand registrierte, die um ihre Taille fasste, kurz bevor sie noch einen Schritt rückwärts wankte.  
Seine andere Hand hielt sie an der Schulter, als ihre Knie drohten nachzugeben.  
Er war zu weit entfernt, aber sie sah sein Gesicht, das diese lästige Unterbrechung mit Routine hinnahm und Zeit fand, Ungeduld vorzutäuschen.  
„Helen?“, rief Tony voll Sorge und Anspannung und Wut zugleich, „sag uns was los ist, oder wir kommen rüber!“  
Loki seufzte und trat einen symbolischen Schritt von ihr zurück, der es ihm trotzdem erlaubte, sie weiterhin zu stabilisieren.  
„Und das will ja nun wirklich niemand“, flüsterte er.

Helen beobachtete ihre in Lokis Arm gekrallte Hand, bis sie sich ihrer Proportionen wieder sicher fühlte.  
„Schon gut!“, rief sie zurück in Richtung der Avengers, die Stimme schwankend, ihr Körper immer noch schwankend in dem kleinen Spielraum, den Lokis fixierender Griff ihr ließ, „‘tschuldige, Tony, ich hatte noch keine Zeit dir zu erzählen, dass sie gestern bei Shield rausgefunden haben, dass ich an einem Derealisations- und Depersonilationssyndrom leide, das eigentlich nur bei Kindern und in Fieberträumen auftritt. Das mit dem Schwindel ist ein bisschen lästig, aber sonst geht’s mir blendend!“  
Sie sprach laut genug, damit ihr Onkel sie verstand, aber reden tat sie mit Loki.  
Es war ein Grummeln aus Tonys Richtung zu hören, gefolgt von Dr. Banners gedämpfter Stimme, die leise auf ihn einredete.  
„Aber die Anfälle, Alice, sie werden bereits weniger, oder nicht?“, bemerkte Loki im Plauderton.  
„Rede nicht mit mir als sei nicht alles, was mit mir passiert, deine Schuld“, keifte Helen.  
„Ist es nicht“, sagte Loki betont überrascht, „hast du geglaubt, eure einfältigen Experimente in deinen luziden Träumen blieben folgenlos für deinen Verstand?“  
„Und dass du wusstest, was mit mir los ist, war wieder nur Zufall, oder was“, sagte sie.  
Er rollte mit den Augen und strich ihr seine Hände von den Schultern die Arme hinab und ließ sie damit wieder selbst ihr Gleichgewicht finden.  
Er machte eine kreisende Bewegung mit der Hand und setzte dann wieder ein, wo sie ihr voriges Gespräch hatten unterbrechen müssen.  
„Wie du gestern entschieden hast, interessiert mich nicht und was du heute Morgen zu wollen glaubst, bedeutet nichts. Du hast nicht wirklich geglaubt, dein gestriger Auftritt habe mich auf einer anderen Ebene überzeugt, als mir zu bestätigen, was ich ohnehin wusste? Du bist verwirrt“, sagte er ruhig.  
„Wenn du mir gestern nicht geglaubt hast, wieso hast du mir…all das gezeigt…was deiner Meinung nach passieren wird?“, stolperte sie über die unvorhergesehene Wendung dieses Gesprächs.  
Loki neigte den Kopf und schaute sie gutmütig an.  
„Hat es Eindruck auf dir hinterlassen? Hat es offenkundig“, sagte er, „allein vorzugeben du seist bei mir, allein der Gedanke, Helena…deine Augen haben dich verraten. Das mindeste was du bist, ist versucht. Und solange du Reiz in der Vorstellung findest, bei mir zu sein, ist es noch nicht vorbei.“ <<

„Ich musste auch schon in die psychologische Notfallsitzung“, erzählte Clint, fünf Stunden nachdem Fury sie in eben diese geschickt hatte, auf dem Gang, „glaubst du, du hast bestanden?“  
Helen drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und widmete ihm einen abgekämpften Blick.  
„Clint“, sagte Natascha müde, „ein psychologisches Gutachten besteht man nicht und man fällt auch nicht durch. Mach ihr keine Angst.“  
Seit einer halben Stunde warteten die beiden Agenten mit Helen auf die Auswertung des Gesprächs, das sie mit dreien von SHIELDs besten Psychologen geführt hatte.  
Es hatte den gesamten Nachmittag gedauert und der angenehmste Teil war gewesen, als Agent Coulson es unterbrochen hatte, damit sie einen Stapel Papiere unterzeichnete.  
Endlich kam Direktor Fury mit einer Mappe in der Hand um die Ecke. Sein Mantel wehte ihm ehrfürchtig um die Beine.  
„Miss Stark!“, rief er von etwas entfernt und hielt den Ordner in die Höhe, „Sie sind durchgefallen!“  
Clint guckte Natascha an und zuckte mit den Achseln.  
„Romanoff, Barton, stehen Sie woanders rum, statt zu arbeiten“, forderte Fury zähneknirschend, „halt, Agent Barton, ich habe eine besondere Aufgabe für Sie. Agent Coulson wird Sie jede Minute kontaktieren. Ich hoffe, Sie haben in der ganzen Zeit, die wir Sie für unseren Feind haben arbeiten lassen, ein paar Freunde gefunden.“  
Natascha packte den grübelnden Clint am Handgelenk und sie verschwanden um die nächste Ecke.  
Fury trat vor Helen und schlug die Mappe auf.  
„In einer einzigen Sitzung lässt sich selbstverständlich nichts mit Sicherheit sagen, aber es ist eine ordentliche Liste zusammengekommen“, begann er, „ich beschränke mich auf die Highlights: mehrere nicht aufgearbeitete Traumata aus der Kindheit, ausgeprägte Verdrängungsmechanismen, Anzeichen mentaler Überanstrengung, Halluzinationen ungeklärten Ursprungs…ach und haben Sie schon mal vom ‚Alice-im-Wunderland Syndrom‘ gehört?“  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Ich auch nicht!“, sagte Fury und machte eine zuvorkommende Geste, „aber herzlichen Glückwunsch, das haben Sie auch.“

Er musterte Helen eine Weile, die abwesend auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute und klappte die Mappe wieder zu.  
„Es geht mir nicht darum, Sie bloßzustellen“, sagte er ruhiger, „aber wenn Sie einer meiner Agenten wären, gäbe es nicht einmal eine Diskussion, ob ich Sie morgen eine Operation durchführen lassen würde.“  
„Ich arbeite aber nicht für Sie“, erwiderte sie, „dafür müssten Sie anfangen, mich zu bezahlen.“  
„Falsche Antwort. Sie haben drei Minuten mich zu überzeugen, weshalb ich Sie nicht in Quarantäne stecken sollte“, sagte Fury.  
„Sie haben mir lang nicht mehr mit Quarantäne gedroht“, bemerkte Helen, „mindestens eine Woche.“  
„Zwei Minuten“, sagte er unbeeindruckt, „und kommen Sie mir nicht mit…dem was Thor mir heute erzählen wollte.“  
Helen legte die Stirn in Falten und lenkte schließlich ein.  
„Ich bin Ihre beste Chance, an Loki ranzukommen ohne Zivilisten oder Ihre Agenten zu gefährden. Wenn wir ihn in meinem Traum einsperren können, können Sie den Tesseract holen“, sagte sie.  
„Ich weiß, wie der Plan funktioniert“, sagte Fury, „Sie sollen mir sagen, weshalb ich Ihnen vertrauen sollte.“  
Die Dunkelhaarige legte den Kopf schief.  
„Sollten Sie nicht“, erwiderte sie, fühlte etwas Fremdes an den Worten in ihrem Mund.  
Der Direktor hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich habe Halluzinationen, Sie sollten mir überhaupt nichts anvertrauen“, fuhr sie fort, „aber wenn Sie diesen Plan trotz seiner offensichtlichen Mängel für den objektiv besten halten, sollten Sie Ihrer eigenen Entscheidung vertrauen und mich gehen lassen. Sie sind der Direktor.“  
Dieser verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und nickte langsam.  
Er ließ sich Zeit, in der Helen ihr Gutachten in seinen Händen anstarrte, wie Pepper es bei Erdbeeren tat, seitdem sie herausgefunden hatte, allergisch auf sie zu reagieren.  
„Gut. Sie sind dabei“, sagte er und wandte sich seufzend um.  
Im Weggehen hielt er noch einmal die Mappe in die Höhe.  
„Manipulative Tendenzen, Miss Stark“, sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen, „steht auch hier drin.“

>> „Es ist sowas von vorbei“, hörte Helen sich selbst lachen, „und wenn ich eins heute nicht mehr tun will, dann ist das mit dir darüber zu reden. Das ist das einzige, was wir je getan haben. Reden. Und reden. Und nie hat es zu irgendetwas geführt.“  
„Wer hat dir erzählt, der Zweck einer Unterredung sei es, zum Ziel zu gelangen?“, erwiderte Loki ungerührt.  
„Ich habe heute keine Zeit, dich zu fragen, was deiner Meinung nach der Zweck von Kommunikation ist“, sagte sie.  
„Haben sie dir ein Limit gesetzt?“, fragte er erheitert, „10 Minuten in denen du mich überzeugen kannst, mich friedlich zurückzuziehen, oder ihr lasst euren impulsiven Doktor auf mich los?“  
„Das ist erstaunlich präzise“, sagte Helen anerkennend, „jetzt wo wir alles geklärt haben, kann ich ja nachhause gehen. Ich schätze wir sehen uns dann in dem Krieg, auf den du so bestehst.“  
Sie wandte sich zum Gehen und spürte später als berechnet, wie eine unterkühlte Hand sie am Arm packte und zurückhielt.  
Sie lehnte sich weiter von Loki weg, als sie sich umdrehte und mit der anderen Hand wedelnd den Avengers bedeutete, zu bleiben, wo sie waren.  
„Lass mich los, oder Tony wird trotz meiner Anweisung rüberkommen und deinen geschätzten Kopf in die Luft sprengen“, sagte sie gelangweilt.  
Loki lachte in sich hinein und ließ sie los.  
„Aber du musst mir zustimmen, es wäre äußerst amüsant, es ihn versuchen zu lassen“, sagte er und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.  
„Erwischt. Zuzusehen, wie du beinahe umgebracht wirst, war immer schon eine Leidenschaft von mir“, erwiderte sie spitz und Lokis Lächeln verschob sich nach oben und kräuselte seine Nase.  
„Die 10 Minuten sind noch nicht abgelaufen“, sagte er.  
„Apropos, deine Männer fänden es bestimmt nicht so witzig, wenn sie es zu dieser unmenschlichen Uhrzeit mit den Avengers persönlich zu tun kriegen, nur weil du dich so gerne mit mir unterhältst“, sagte Helen deutlich und ein wenig lauter, als nötig.  
Lokis Augen verengten sich und huschten erst über ihr Gesicht, dann zu den Avengers und blieben schließlich an ihren Lippen hängen, die sie zu angespannt zu einer entspannten Linie aufeinander gelegt hatte.  
„Helena, nein“, sagte er und die Bögen seiner Augenbrauen über dem Zucken seiner Mundwinkel sprachen von so viel Spott, dass sie sich ihm im Geiste gegen das Schienbein treten sah, „das ist dein…es Plan zu nennen wäre ein Verbrechen an diesem Wort. Meine Liebe, ich bitte dich!“  
„Glaubst du nicht, ich könnte ihnen weismachen, deine größte Schwäche als Anführer sei ich?“, flüsterte sie angriffslustig und fuhr wesentlich lauter fort, „Loki, du als Gott hast nichts an mir zu gewinnen, hast du das immer noch nicht verstanden? Ich würde es dir nicht einmal erheblich leichter machen, zu siegen und trotzdem stehst du schon wieder hier, vor mir, scheuchst deine Lakaien an einem Sonntag um 4 Uhr morgens aus dem Bett und wofür? “

„Schlange“, zischte er, doch er konnte den Anflug von Anerkennung in seinen Augen nicht verbergen.  
Er neigte den Kopf nur leicht, um für einen Augenblick das Wispern zu registrieren, dass sie in der Gruppe hinter ihm verursacht hatte.  
Helen legte ihm eine flache Hand auf die Brust und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, der ihr merklich unangenehmer war, als ihm.  
„Wenn ich an ihrer Stelle wäre, so wie du hier ihre Zeit verschwendest, würde ich mich schon fragen, was dir eigentlich wichtiger ist. Die Weltherrschaft, oder ich“, sagte sie und sorgte dafür, dass auch die hintere Reihe von Lokis Männern, die wenige Meter hinter ihm standen, es nicht überhören konnte.  
Der Dunkelhaarige senkte den Kopf und lächelte bestätigt, als sie nicht dem Reflex standhalten konnte, vor der Hand zurückzuschrecken, die sich plötzlich ihrem Gesicht näherte.  
Er ließ sie sinken und beugte sich stattdessen zu ihr herunter.  
„Meine Liebe, du bist nicht dumm genug zu glauben, du könntest damit irgendetwas bezwecken“, sagte er kopfschüttelnd, „was ist dein Spiel?“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Dass ich weiß, dass deine Prioritäten nicht bei mir liegen bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass sie es wissen“, sagte sie gleichgültig, „vielleicht müssen wir ja auch nach jedem Strohhalm greifen, jetzt wo deutlich wird, dass du wahnsinnig genug bist, deine Spacearmee tatsächlich zu uns nachhause zu holen…“  
Loki blinzelte zweimal.  
„Du bist gut geworden“, sagte er ungläubig, „ich hätte dir nicht so viel beibringen dürfen. Ich vermag selbst kaum noch zu unterschieden, was du vortäuschst und was nicht.“  
„Wäre dein Ego nicht so gigantisch, hättest du vielleicht schon früher gemerkt, was ich so alles vortäusche“, murmelte sie undeutlich und ließ ihren Blick faul durch den Park streifen.  
„Und nun versuchst du Zweifel in mir zu streuen, was die Aufrichtigkeit deiner Zuneigung für mich betrifft? Vielleicht seid ihr doch verzweifelter, als ich dachte“, sagte er langsam, seufzend.  
„Ach bitte, komm einmal von deinem hohen Ross runter“, sagte Helen, „denkst du, Shield hätte mich nicht längst weggesperrt, wenn sie sich nicht sicher gewesen wären, die Situation unter Kontrolle zu haben?“  
„Mit der Wahrnehmung meiner Männer zu spielen ist die eine Sache. Ich warne dich, dich dazu zu erdreisten mir das weismachen zu wollen, das ich denke, das sie dir aufgetragen haben mir weiszumachen…“, sagte Loki, harte Kanten an den Worten, die er versuchte unbeteiligt klingen zu lassen.  
„Wahrnehmung…ja…danke für die Halluzinationen übrigens! Und sag nicht wieder, damit hättest du auch nichts zu tun. Ich verstehe auch nicht, wie jemand auf die Idee kommen könnte, ich sei dir nicht einfach deines grenzenlosen Charmes wegen verfallen“, sagte sie trocken.  
„Wenn du mir tatsächlich dabei ins Gesicht blicken kannst, während du implizierst, sie hätten dich dazu ermutigt, mir das vorzuspielen wozu wir beide wissen, dass dir das Talent dazu fehlt…wenn sie das von dir verlangt hätten, hättest du miserable Arbeit geleistet. Ewig unterkühlte Schneekönigin.“  
„Vielleicht“, sagte sie, „vielleicht konnte Thor uns aber auch versichern, dass man mit jemandem wie dir anders umgehen muss.“ <<

„Was hab ich verpasst?“, fragte Clint, als er mitten in der Nacht von seinem Ausflug zurückkam und seine Jacke unachtsam über den erstbesten Sessel warf, auf dem sich Hamlet zusammengerollt hatte. Der Hund knurrte faul.  
Die Lederjacke landete stattdessen auf dem Tisch.  
„Sind gerade fertig mit der Teamsitzung“, sagte Natascha, ließ ihre Schultern kreisen und schwer nach unten fallen, „ich hoffe du weißt, wo du morgen zu sein hast. Ich habe keine Lust, diesen extrem komplizierten Plan heute noch ein einziges Mal durchzugehen.“  
Dabei verdrehte sie die Augen.  
„Hey! Es geht nicht darum, dass der Plan zu kompliziert ist, ich habe 12 PhDs“, mischte sich Tony ein, „der Plan ist einfach verrückt!“  
„Wie auch immer“, sagte Natascha, „Stark wurde überstimmt.“  
„Und ich gehe jetzt ins Bett“, sagte Bruce und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, „das sollten wir alle tun.“  
Thor verließ noch vor allen anderen das Wohnzimmer, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.  
Die Übriggebliebenen schauten ihm eine Weile nach.  
„Ist er immer noch sauer, weil keiner von uns glaubt, dass Loki plötzlich vor Helen auf die Knie fällt und zugibt, dass das was er in den letzten Monaten alles getrieben hat, eher so mittel war?“, fragte Clint.  
Helen und Bruce nickten träge.  
„Ich geh jetzt auch“, sagte Helen und schnippte mit zwei Fingern, „Hamlet.“  
Die Ohren der Dogge richteten sich auf und sie ließ sich unelegant rückwärts vom Sessel auf den Boden plumpsen.  
„Frag Pepper nach den Schlaftabletten, ja? Ruh dich aus!“, rief Tony ihr hinterher.  
Sie brummte und blieb außer Hörweite vor der Tür stehen, an der Steve wartete.  
„Ich will nicht, dass wir es ihm vorspielen müssen“, sagte er.  
Helen löste ihr Haar aus dem festen Zopf, den sie für ihre Kopfschmerzen verantwortlich machte, wickelte sich das Haarband ums Handgelenk, wo es ihr das Blut abzuschnüren schien und verstaute es letztendlich in ihrer Tasche.  
Als Steve immer noch vor ihr stand schloss sie darauf, dass er tatsächlich mit ihr darüber reden wollte.  
„Aber etwas anderes kann ich nicht von dir erwarten“, erwiderte sie deshalb und beobachtete Hamlet, der nach der Lederjacke auf dem Tisch schnappte, „wir haben das doch durchgesprochen.“  
„Wir haben besprochen, dass Loki sehen muss, dass ich dir vertraue“, sagte Steve, der es inzwischen gewohnt war, die unangenehmen Dinge nur auf Umwegen aus ihr herauszuholen, „ich will dass du weißt, dass ich es tatsächlich tue, dir vertrauen. Wegen morgen, wegen Loki.“  
Im Hintergrund war Clints gedämpftes Fluchen zu hören.  
„Wieso“, fragte sie herausfordernd, „weil du aus eigener Erfahrung weißt, ich bin so gefühlskalt, dass es mir egal ist wie ich Personen manipuliere, die mir…nahe sind?“  
Steve hob das Kinn und seine Augen in die gleiche Richtung, über die für einen Augenblick seine Lider zu flatterten.

„Wenn du irgendwann damit aufhören kannst uns daran zu erinnern, wie sehr wir einander verletzt haben, können wir vielleicht wieder die Freunde werden, die wir wahrscheinlich von Anfang an hätten bleiben sollen“, sagte er mit Diplomatie, an deren Enden man sich schneiden konnte, „für morgen früh kann ich dir wohl nur wünschen, dass er seine eigenen Lügen auf deinem Gesicht nicht erkennt, die du dir so bereitwillig von ihm abgeschaut hast.“  
Als das Reißen einer Naht zu hören war, drehte Helen sich abrupt um und sah Hamlet, der die Jacke desinteressiert aus seinem Maul fallen ließ und an ihr vorbei aus dem Wohnzimmer trabte.  
„Ich kauf dir eine neue, Clint“, sagte sie matt und folgte dem Hund aus der Tür, durch die Steve ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwunden war.  
Vor der Ecke zu ihrem Zimmer kam ihr der Hund mit eingezogenem Schwanz wieder entgegen und ließ sie vorausgehen.  
„Thor?“, fragte sie erschöpft, noch ehe sie um die Ecke bog.  
Der Hüne stand vor ihrer Zimmertür, die gerade so hoch genug für ihn war.  
„Glaubst du daran, das erreichen zu können, was du den anderen zugesichert hast?“, fragte er ohne Umschweife.  
Helen nickte und musterte ihn argwöhnisch.  
„Und du glaubst, meinen Bruder aufs Tiefste zu verletzen, sei der richtige Weg?“, fragte er weiter.  
Sie nickte und seufzte.  
„Thor, wenn du immer noch nicht verstanden hast, dass das was Loki getan hat und noch tun wird schlimmer ist, als wenn ich seine Gefühle verletze…“  
Er unterbrach sie.  
„Deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich wollte dir sagen, dass es noch eine Sache gibt, die du ihm sagen musst, wenn du dir sicher bist, diesen Weg gehen zu wollen“, sagte Thor träge, als schiebe er mit jedem Wort eine Last vor sich her.  
Helen hielt mit der Ahnung den Atem an, dass ihr gleich ein entscheidendes Teil des Puzzles gereicht werden würde, das Loki war.  
„Und was wäre das?“

>> „Thor?“, sagte Loki ungläubig, „er könnte dir nichts dergleichen über mich erzählen, Thor hat mich nie verstanden.“  
„Dass er dich nie als das akzeptiert hat, was du bist bedeutet nicht, dass er nie verstanden hat, wie du funktionierst“, sagte Helen.  
„Oh, ich bin ganz Ohr. Wie funktioniere ich. Welche Knöpfe musstest du betätigen, damit ich dir jene Gefühle abkaufe, die du dir selbst nicht einmal eingestehen willst?“, schnitt seine Stimme durch die kühle Morgenluft.  
Sein Blick sprang zu der Gruppe hinter ihr und blieb an etwas hängen, wahrscheinlich an Thor.  
Seine Augen hätten im Hintergrund, den der Park hinter Loki ausbreitete untergehen müssen, doch unnatürlich grün wie sie waren, im Vergleich zu den Gräsern und Bäumen um ihn herum, stachen sie nur noch mehr heraus.  
Helen fing seinen Blick auf, bevor sie mit Bedacht sagte:  
„Es musste so aussehen, als sei es mir zuwider dich zu lieben, oder du hättest nie geglaubt, dass es echt ist. Niemand hätte geglaubt, dass es echt ist.“  
Sich selbst würde sie später erzählen, dass es das plötzlich durch die Baumkronen brechende Licht war, das sie zwang ihre Augen abzuwenden. Nicht der Blick in Lokis.  
Seine Augen spürte sie wie zwei kalte Punkte auf ihrer Haut.

„Bist du nun endlich bereit, mich für deine Ziele zu opfern?“, sprach sie nach einiger Zeit, als er es nicht tat, „wie kann auch nur einer deiner Männer denken, du besäßest die Führungskompetenzen, um über unsere Welt zu herrschen, wenn du immer und immer zögerst, es auf meine Kosten zu tun? Dass ich am Anfang tatsächlich denen geglaubt habe, die sagten, deine Macht und deine Intelligenz seien es, wovor ich mich fürchten muss. Ich bezweifle arg, dass du die Willensstärke besitzt, die Konsequenzen dafür zu tragen, dir meine Fähigkeiten zu eigen zu machen. Und Thor bezweifelt, dass du es überhaupt könntest, wenn du wolltest. Loki, ich bin so froh, dass es vorbei ist. Wir. Wie konntest du dich selbst so überschätzen zu glauben, ich hätte mich je von dir anfassen lassen. Wenn ich es nicht einmal bei jemandem zulassen konnte, der so viel besser ist als du. “  
Sie streckte den Kopf über ihre Schulter, ohne den Blick tatsächlich auf Steve zu richten, von dem sie wusste, dass er gleich neben Thor in ihrem Rücken stand.  
Wieder zu Loki gewandt beobachtete sie sich selbst dabei, ihn zu beobachten wie sie glaubte, dass er es normalerweise bei ihr tat.  
Hatte er den Zorn, den er für die Länge ihrer Rede auf seinem Gesicht getragen hatte abgelegt und offenbarte ihr nun, was darunter lag? Oder verwischte er die Spuren seiner wahren Emotionen mit eben jenem Ausdruck, den sie jetzt auf seinem Gesicht sah?  
Erlaubte er ihr einen Blick auf die Intimität, die seine Pupillen zu weiten schien und seine Züge um so viele Kanten weicher zeichnete, dass sie sich von dem Berückenden in seinem Lächeln hätte hinreißen lassen, wäre es nicht an sie gerichtet gewesen? Oder zwang er sie ausschließlich für ihre Musterung auf sein Gesicht?  
Und tat er das, weil er an die Überzeugung in ihrer Stimme glaubte, oder gerade deshalb, weil er es nicht tat?  
„Ich hätte dir nicht das Schachspielen beibringen dürfen“, sagte er letztendlich.  
Helen zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und wusste, dass es nur Show war.  
„Du glaubst immer noch, dass alles was du in mir siehst, von dir kommt“, sagte sie.  
„Ich kenne dich besser, als jeder von ihnen“, erwiderte Loki.  
„Natürlich tust du das! Außer dir bricht auch niemand regelmäßig in mein Unterbewusstsein ein, vergeht sich an meinen Erinnerungen und hat auch sonst ein ganz miserables Verständnis von Privatsphäre!“, fuhr sie ihn an, „aber weißt du was der Unterschied ist? Wenn ich dich verlasse, werde ich nicht alleine sein. Selbst Thor hat erkannt, dass jede Beziehung zu dir Gift ist. Wenn ich in deinem Krieg sterben sollte, dann tue ich das mit seiner Loyalität, mit allen von ihnen.“  
„Wenn du mich verlässt?“, sagte Loki tonlos, „ es gab nichts in dir, ehe du mir begegnet bist. Nicht ein Funken Leben in deiner bitteren Existenz. Wenn ich gehe, wirst du lediglich wieder zu Stein, Galatea. Verstehst du das nicht?“  
„Und du wirfst mir vor, zu lügen“, wisperte sie.  
„Ich werde der letzte Gedanke in deinem Kopf sein, wenn du stirbst. Ich werde alles in dir sein, in deinen letzten Augenblicken“, sagte er.  
„Vielleicht hast du Recht und ich war versucht mit dir zu gehen, aber niemals deinetwegen. Was ich deinetwegen getan habe ist, mich gegen dich zu entschieden“, sagte sie.  
„Ich war großzügig, bis jetzt. Obwohl ich dir deinen Tod bereits gestern versprochen habe, solltest du mich hintergehen, habe ich dir hier und heute wieder jede Möglichkeit gegeben, dich neu zu entscheiden. Ich wollte, du würdest mich nicht dazu zwingen, meine Versprechen endlich wahrzumachen“, sagte er.  
„Das einzige was du tun wirst, ist verlieren“, sagte Helen, „und wenn du das tust, dann tust du das ohne mich.“

Dann ließ sie Loki stehen und war einige bewusste Atemzüge später an Nataschas Seite, die in einer Geste, die nach Willkür aussah, ihre Hand sachte um Helens Handgelenk schloss, obwohl sie wusste, dass die Agentin ihren Puls nahm.  
„Dreh dich nicht noch einmal um“, sagte die Rothaarige leise, was Helen versicherte, dass ihr jede Glaubhaftigkeit bereits aus dem Gesicht gebröckelt war.  
Aber das Gefühl in ihrem Nacken, dass sie nichts von Loki trennte, als einige Meter Luftlinie und die damit verbundene Erwartung, jede Sekunde die Spitze seines Zepters sich zwischen ihre Rückenwirbel bohren zu spüren, drehte automatisch ihren Oberkörper.  
Helen wimmerte vor Schmerz, als Natascha ihren Arm in einem Winkel zu sich bog, der es ihr für einen Moment neblig vor den Augen werden ließ und drehte dem Gott wieder den Rücken zu.  
„Gehen wir“, war Steves Stimme zu hören, „bevor er sich doch noch dazu hinreißen lässt, hier ein Blutbad zu veranstalten.“  
Tonys Blick folgte ihr, er sah sie an wie eine Fremde.  
Einen Augenblick später spürte sie Clint in den leeren Raum hinter sich treten, der nicht aufhörte Belanglosigkeiten zu erzählen und vorzugeben, er besäße nicht die Körperbeherrschung, sie alle paar Sekunden anzurempeln, bis sie im Quinjet saßen. Sie war ihm nie dankbarer gewesen.  
„Und was machen wir als nächstes?“, fragte er noch, als er sich auf den Sitz neben Helen fallen ließ.  
Steve ließ Tony im Cockpit allein und versuchte sein Schulterzucken zuversichtlich aussehen zu lassen.  
„Jetzt warten wir.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tribus Anticyris caput insanabile. ~ Ein Kopf, der nicht einmal mit dreierlei Helleboren geheilt werden kann.


	41. Du hättest mir nicht das Schachspielen beibringen sollen I.

„26 Stunden, 14 Minuten und laufend“, verkündete Clint, nachdem er die Spielkarten neu gemischt hatte.  
„Wenn ich noch eine Runde Skat mit euch spielen muss, schlaf ich auf der Stelle ein“, murrte Helen.  
„Ich dachte wir spielen Mau-Mau“, sagte Clint und legte den Stapel auf den Tisch.  
„Das erklärt einiges“, bemerkte Natascha, die es die letzten 2 Stunden geschafft hatte, ihren Blick nur drei Mal von ihrem Tablet zu nehmen und sie trotzdem in jeder Runde zu schlagen.  
„Was dauert das überhaupt so lang“, sagte Helen.  
„Irgendjemand muss den Rat davon überzeugen, dass dein Plan nicht so verrückt ist, wie er sich anhört“, sagte Natascha und legte ihr Tablet neben den Kartenstapel, „aber Agent Coulson lässt in der Zwischenzeit alles vorbereiten. Sobald Fury uns das OK gibt, fangen wir an.“  
Helen gähnte beherzt und dann noch einmal.  
„Hab ich mal die Geschichte erzählt, wie Tascha und ich in Bulgarien vier Tage lang wach geblie-“, wollte Clint anfangen zu erzählen.  
„Helen, wir gehen spazieren. Wenn du uns hier auf der Couch einschläfst, haben wir ein Problem“, schnitt ihm Natascha das Wort ab.  
„Ich hör mich mal im HQ um, wie weit die Vorbereitungen sind“, sagte Clint.

„Hamlet hat gerade einen Chihuahua gefressen“, sagte Natascha.  
„Hm“, machte Helen und löste schwerfällig den Blick vom Gehweg.  
„Hey!“, kam Nataschas Stimme scharf zu ihrer rechten, „wir sind spazieren, damit du wach bleibst.“  
„Tschuldige“, murmelte Helen, die aufgeschreckt war, „was ist mit Hamlet?“  
„Nichts. Er beobachtet seit 5 Minuten das gleiche Eichhörnchen“, seufzte Natascha, „wie viel hast du von der letzten halben Stunde mitgekriegt?“  
„Ich laufe! Beim Laufen kann ich nicht schlafen!“, rechtfertigte sich Helen.  
„So wie du aussiehst, hätte ich es dir zugetraut“, sagte Natascha und holte ihr klingelndes Handy aus der Tasche, „Ja...Clint?...ich weiß…deine Scans waren besser als meine…ich weiß, dass wir dich nicht reinschicken können…natürlich mach ich’s trotzdem…hat der Direktor das abgesegnet?...ich komme sofort.“  
„Geht’s los?“, fragte Helen.  
„Wir machen es. Aber in meinem Kopf, nicht in Bartons“, sagte Natascha.  
„Natascha“, wollte Helen protestieren.  
„Clint war zu nah an Loki dran“, sagte die Agentin und musterte Helen von oben bis unten, „reiß dich einfach zusammen. Ich vertraue dir.“

Die Agentin hatte sie in ein Auto gesetzt und sie waren schneller zurück im Stark Tower, als Helen sich an die bequemen Lederpolster hätte gewöhnen können. Hamlet, der sich in keinen Kofferraum dieser Welt verfrachten ließ und deshalb neben ihr auf der Rückbank saß, hatte es übernommen, sie auf der Fahrt wachzuhalten.  
„Wir haben immer noch keine genauen Anhaltspunkte ob und wenn ja, wo er sein Portal  
gebaut hat“, merkte Natascha bereits in dem Gespräch in der Lobby an, zu dem sie gerade erst dazu gestoßen waren.  
„Und wie bringt er ohne Portal seine extraterrestrische Kampftruppe her?“, zickte Tony.  
„Aber er hat ein Portal“, warf Helen zum wiederholten Mal ein.  
„Er hat aber definitiv keins gebaut“, erwiderte Agent Coulson sachlich wie immer.  
„Nebensächlichkeiten“, schaltete sich Direktor Fury ein, „alle Agenten sind in Einsatzbereitschaft. Die verbliebenen X-Men und die Fantastic Four sind informiert. Sobald sich irgendwo etwas regt, hören wir davon und können sofort reagieren.“  
Helen hörte auf, den Höllenhund hinter den Ohren zu kraulen und schaute einen Moment lang begriffsstutzig durch die Halle.  
„Das Offensichtlichste zu tun, kann die einfachste Möglichkeit sein, unerkannt zu bleiben“, platzte es aus ihr heraus.  
„Ganz wunderbar, Miss Stark“, sagte Fury trocken, „aber heben Sie sich Ihre Glückskeksweisheiten doch für nach dem Kampf auf.“  
„Nein, nein“, sagte sie ungeduldig, „das hat Loki einmal gesagt.“  
„Loki sagt eine Menge Sachen, wenn der Tag lang ist“, bemerkte Steve und sie konnte es ihm nicht wirklich übel nehmen.  
„Direktor, was wenn wir so abgelenkt waren von seinen Bauplänen, dass wir die naheliegende Lösung übersehen haben“, sagte sie hastig und wandte sich zu Tony, dessen Augen groß geworden waren, „Tony, könnte man eventuell mit dem Tesseract…“  
Ihr Onkel unterbrach sie geistesabwesend, während er begann in der Lobby auf und ab zu laufen.  
„Ein bereits vorhandenes, interdimensionales Portal so konfigurieren, dass mit ihm Räume innerhalb dieses Universums überquert werden können.“  
Direktor Fury blinzelte. Dann drehte er sich zu Tony.  
„Das würde funktionieren?“, fragte er.  
„Denkbar ist es“, musste Tony zugeben und blickte zu Helen, mit einer sich anbahnenden Realisation im Blick.  
„Und wen kennen wir, der genau so ein Portal zuhause bei sich im Wohnzimmer stehen hat?“, fragte sie.  
„Reed“, antwortete Tony zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „Richards.“

Nachdem der Rest von ihnen mehr oder weniger hektisch die Eingangshalle verlassen hatte, um ins Shield HQ oder zum Baxxter Building zu kommen, wurden Natascha und Helen von zwei Shield Agenten in ein Stockwerk des Towers gelotst, das sie zuvor noch nie betreten hatte.  
Die Wände waren kahl, einige sogar noch im Rohbau, die meisten Böden waren blanker Beton, ein paar wenige weiß gefliest.  
„Erinnre mich dran, Tony nicht zu fragen, was diese Etage einmal werden sollte“, sagte Helen und begutachtete die milchig durchsichtigen Planen, die vorwiegend als Raumtrenner eingesetzt worden waren.  
Hinter einer kam Clint hervor, winkte sie zu sich und führte sie drei Ecken weiter, wo er sie tatsächlich in einen richtigen Raum mit Wänden und Tür brachte.  
„Ihr müsst jetzt so etwas sagen wie, ich liebe was du mit diesem Ort gemacht hast, Barton“, sagte er schmunzelnd und gab die Sicht frei auf ein dutzend Shield Agenten, die Geräte und Maschinen durch den Raum schoben und versuchten, nicht über die Kabel zu stolpern, die zu allen Seiten über den Boden verliefen.  
„Die meisten sind reine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen“, erklärte Dr. Banner, der hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war, „wir wissen noch nicht, was wir davon brauchen werden, deshalb haben wir alles hergeholt.“  
„Wieso genau hierher?“, fragte Natascha.  
„Du wärst überrascht, wie wenig freie Stellfläche Tony in seinen Gebäuden immer übrig hat, egal wie groß“, antwortete Helen.  
„Natascha, dort hinten ist dein Zimmer“, bemerkte Bruce und führte sie alle zum einen Ende des großen Raumes, durch die Agenten hindurch. Er schloss die Tür des kleineren Zimmers, das sie betreten hatten hinter sich und jeglicher Lärm erstarb.  
Natascha hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Schalldichte Wände?“, stellte sie fest und warf Helen einen Blick zu.  
„Ehrlich“, erwiderte diese, „ich will es gar nicht wissen.“  
Das Zimmer war an den Wänden und dem Boden durchgängig weiß gekachelt, es gab kein Fenster, dafür mehrere kalte Lichtquellen an der Decke.  
„Du kannst nicht meckern, Tascha, du hast sogar ein Bad“, bemerkte Clint, der sofort seinen Kopf durch die einzige andere Tür in diesem Zimmer gesteckt hatte.  
„Für Shield zu arbeiten, hat mich noch nie enttäuscht“, sagte Natascha sarkastisch.  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und mit einem Schwall von Lärm kam Thor ins Zimmer.  
„Und du hast nichts dagegen, diese beiden Irren in deinem Kopf randalieren zu lassen?“, scherzte Clint und boxte Helen leicht gegen die Schulter.  
Natascha hob gleichzeitig die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich will, dass sie Loki da drin mächtig in den Arsch tritt. Keine Rücksicht auf mich“, sagte sie und sah Helen aufmunternd an, ein kampfbereites Blitzen in den Augen.  
„Ich hoffe, ich versau es nicht“, murmelte Helen angespannt.

„Versuch dich zu beruhigen“, ermutigte Bruce, „du hast mehrere Versuche, dich bei Natascha einzuklinken. Loki wird deinem Bewusstsein dorthin folgen. Wir haben Zeit.“  
„Na, so viel Zeit haben wir jetzt auch wieder nicht“, bemerkte Clint und guckte auf die Uhr, „bist schon 28 Stunden, 4 Minuten wach, Helen.“  
„Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen“, sagte diese zerknirscht und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.  
„Schieß ein paar Aliens für mich mit ab, ok?“, sagte Natascha.  
„Jawohl, Ma’am“, sagte er und salutierte.  
„Oh, und bitte guck, dass Tony und Reed auch die Aliens umbringen und nicht sich gegenseitig“, warf Helen ein, bevor Clint grinsend den Raum verließ.  
Thor räusperte sich aus dem Hintergrund.  
„Natascha, es ist sehr ehrenvoll, was du bereit bist zu tun“, sagte er gesetzt, „was wir versuchen werden, hat noch kein Mensch zuvor durchlebt.“  
Die Agentin winkte ab.  
„Die Verbindung muss stark genug sein, dass du die Rahmen für deine Besucher festlegen kannst, aber du musst tief genug bei dir sein, damit Loki keine Möglichkeit hat, auf dich zuzugreifen. Wir brauchen dein Bewusstsein als Raum, aber er muss leer von dir sein“, erklärte Thor der Rothaarigen.  
Helen schaute Bruce mehr panisch als fragend an.  
„Künstliches Koma“, übersetzte er für sie, „spezielles Narkotikum.“  
„Wie lange experimentiert ihr eigentlich schon hinter meinem Rücken mit dem ganzen Traumgedöns?“, fragte Helen spitz.  
„Wir experimentieren nicht hinter…“, fing Bruce an, bis Helen seinen Blick auffing und er seufzte, „ein paar Wochen.“  
„Clint hat es beim zweiten Versuch geschafft, sich bei mir einzuklinken“, erwähnte Natascha und sah Helen herausfordernd an.  
„Da lag auch niemand im Koma“, berichtige Bruce leise.  
„Dein Geist muss gesammelt sein und darauf fokussiert, Helen alles in deinem Bewusstsein zu erlauben und Lokis Kräfte zu unterbinden, während du einschläfst“, sprach Thor wieder mit Natascha.  
„Thor glaubt, so bleibt weniger Verantwortung für dich, Lokis Magie einzuschränken und ihn mit dir bei Natascha einzusperren“, erklärte Bruce an Helen gewandt, „Loki rechnet nicht damit, sich nicht in deinem Kopf aufzuhalten.“  
„Klingt gut“, erwiderte sie kleinlaut.  
„Würdest du schon mal in dein Zimmer auf der anderen Seite gehen und auf mich warten?“, sagte Bruce und führte sie nach Thor hinaus aus dem Raum, in den stattdessen drei Ärzte von Shield eintraten und Natascha anwiesen, sich hinzulegen, „wir versetzen sie ins Koma, danach komme ich zu dir.“

Helen folgte apathisch den Kabeln aus Nataschas Zimmer, die sich in der Durchgangshalle durch mehrere Apparate wanden und im gegenüberliegenden Zimmer wieder verschwanden.  
Eine schwere Hand an ihrer Schulter ließ sie aufschrecken.  
Sie drehte sich zu Thor um.  
Er starrte über ihre Schulter hinweg und öffnete den Mund. Er schloss ihn wieder, gab ein leises Grunzen von sich und griff sie aufbauend an beiden Schultern.  
„Ich sehe meinen Bruder in deinen Augen. Und ich sehe den Tesseract in seinen“, sagte Thor, „wir alle legen unsere Hoffnungen in dich. Ich im Besonderen.“  
Er nickte und war einen Augenblick später auch wieder verschwunden.  
In ihrem Zimmer, das exakt so aussah wie Nataschas, wartete Helen vielleicht eine Viertelstunde bis ein Agent hereinkam, der ihr einen Stapel Kleidung reichte.  
„Ziehen Sie sich um“, sagte er und ging.  
Helen strich mit den Fingern über den elastischen Stoff, als sie sich die enganliegende Hose und das Tank Top anzog, das ihre Arme und große Teile ihres Brustbeins unbedeckt ließ, wo sie Messgeräte an ihrer Haut befestigen würden.  
Sie fror. Der Stoff war dünn und blütenweiß.  
Sie würden sofort sehen, wenn sie blutete.  
Eine andere Agentin betrat den Raum, reichte ihr wortlos ein Telefon und verschwand wieder.  
„Hallo?“  
„Helen, Schatz, ist Thor noch bei euch?“  
„Nein, er ist auf dem Weg zu euch. Seid ihr schon am Baxxter Building, Tony?“  
„Gleich da. Kannst du mir Banner geben?“  
„Der ist noch bei Natascha.“  
„Ich versuch‘s gleich nochmal.“  
„Hm.“  
„Helen? Mach keinen Scheiß.“  
„Werde mir Mühe geben. Du aber auch.“  
„Neben mir steht der Captain und sagt, du schaffst das…du weißt, der könnte gar nicht lügen, wenn er wollte. Mach dir keine Sorgen…ich hab Rhodey angerufen. Er kommt auch gleich zur Party.“  
„Liebe Grüße.“  
„Klar. Helen, alles wird gut.“  
In dem Moment kam Bruce in den Raum.  
„Ich gebe dich jetzt an Banner weiter“, sagte sie und hielt Bruce den Hörer hin, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.  
Er redete eine Weile mit Tony, aber Helen hörte ihnen nicht zu. Sie kämpfte gegen Tränen an.  
„Ich soll dir von Tony sagen, dass er dich liebt“, sagte Bruce nachdem er aufgelegt hatte und seufzte.  
Helen nickte nur.  
„Es wird alles…“, begann Bruce, aber Helen fiel ihm ins Wort.  
„Tony hat mir in meinem Leben genau drei Mal gesagt, dass alles gut wird und jedes Mal ist jemand gestorben“, sagte sie schneidend.

„Helen, ich würde das auch lieber mit dir ausdiskutieren, anstatt dich zu bitten, es zu verdrängen, aber du musst dich jetzt sofort beruhigen. Wir haben keine Zeit“, sagte Bruce beinahe streng und deutete auf die Liege, „ich kann dir nichts zur Beruhigung geben, das könnte deine Konzentration beeinträchtigen.“  
Helen folgte seiner Anweisung, legte sich hin und ließ Elektroden und bizarr aussehende Shield Technologie an ihrem Körper befestigen.  
Zwei fremde Agenten übernahmen diesen Teil, während Bruce zwei eiskalte Metallplättchen an ihren Schläfen anbrachte, deren dünne Kabel zu einer Maschine liefen, die sie mit Natascha verbinden würde, wenn alles nach Plan verlief.  
Das sterile Licht von der Decke blendete sie. Sie fühlte sich, als träumte sie bereits. Sie war nicht bereit für diesen Showdown.  
Banner schickte die Agenten aus dem Raum und mit dem Zufallen der Tür wurde es still genug im Zimmer, dass Helen das Zittern ihres eigenen Atems hören konnte.  
„Die hier muss unter deine Haut, hinter dein linkes Ohr“, sagte Bruce behutsam und hielt ein noch feineres, kleineres Plättchen hoch, „willst du, dass ich die Stelle betäube?“  
Helen stöhnte und krallte die Fingernägel in ihre Handinnenfläche.  
„Nein, schon ok. Bis die wirkt, könnten wir längst angefangen haben“, sagte sie.  
„Ist nur ein kleiner Schnitt“, sagte Bruce und versuchte das Skalpell in seiner Hand zu ihrem Hinterkopf zu führen, ohne dass sie es sah, „alles gut mit Shields Multifunktions-Unterwäsche? Sieht bequem aus.“  
Es war nett vom ihm, sie ablenken zu wollen, dennoch biss sie die Zähne aufeinander, als sie das Messer an ihrer Haut spürte und dann den präzisen Einschnitt, den Banners ruhige Hand vornahm. Sie quiekte nur sehr, sehr leise.  
„Ein bisschen weniger Stoff und wir könnten ‚Das fünfte Element‘ nachspielen“, antwortete Helen und beobachtete erleichtert, wie Bruce das Skalpell beiseitelegte.  
„Schon fertig“, sagte Bruce und schloss das Kabel an einer anderen Maschine an, „wenn Loki nicht blufft, haben wir gleich genug Aliens in der Stadt. Für deinen Sci-Fi Film, meine ich.“  
Sein Lächeln schien müde und gehetzt zugleich, aber es beruhigte sie.  
Helen kreiste mit ihren Schultern, nahm ihren Kopf zur Brust, streckte ihren Nacken als sie ihn wieder ablegte und platzierte ihre Hände neben ihrem Körper.  
„Du kannst es jetzt versuchen“, sagte Bruce, „du müsstest müde genug sein, dass es schnell geht.“  
„Was, wenn es nicht tief genug ist, um Loki zu halten“, flüsterte sie und krallte vor Anspannung ihre Hände in das kühle Polster ihrer Unterlage.  
„Du hast Thor gehört, solang Loki mit der Intention eintritt, so tief in dein Bewusstsein einzudringen, dass er deine Mutation greifen kann, wird es funktionieren“, beschwichtigte er und nahm für einen Augenblick ihre Hand, drückte aufmunternd zu, „und Natascha ist quasi die ganze Zeit bei dir. Ich zähle bis 10.“  
Helen hörte ihn bis 7 und fand sich auf der Wendeltreppe wieder, die sie hinunterstieg und hinunterstieg. Weiter hinunterstieg, weil kein Ende in Sicht war. Neue Stufen ergänzten sich am Fuß der Treppe bei jedem Schritt, den sie weiter machte. Im Kreis, nach unten, Stufe für Stufe, für Stufe…  
Dann schlug sie die Augen auf und kniff sie gleich wieder zusammen, so hell war die Lampe über ihr.  
„Das ist ok. Wir versuchen es nochmal“, sagte Bruce zuversichtlich und wartete, bis sie bereit war, „1, 2, 3…“  
Sie hörte ihm zu bis zur 9 und stand wieder auf der Treppe.  
Sie griff das Geländer und machte einen Schritt nach unten und noch einen, das Ende der Treppe immer im Blick, auch wenn alles um sie herum dunkel war. Ihre Schritte hallten auf den eisernen Stufen wieder. Das Geländer umfasste die Treppe von allen Seiten, immer im Kreis, wie ein Tunnel, den sie hinabstürzte.  
Sie spürte etwas Fremdartiges am Fuße der Treppe und wich zurück, aber der Tunnel bewegte sich weiter, um sie herum.  
Helen schrak auf und merkte erst nach einigen Augenblicken, dass das Spinnennetz um ihren Körper die Kabel waren, an denen sie befestigt war.  
„Helen“, hörte sie Banners Stimme neben sich und drehte sich zu ihm, „konzentrier dich.“  
„Noch ein Versuch“, sagte Helen schnell und positionierte sich wieder auf der Liege.  
„Dachtest du etwa, wir hören auf?“, sagte Bruce.

Beim dritten Mal kam sie an. Irgendwo.  
Es war dunkel, es war kalt, es war nicht viel von irgendetwas.  
Bevor sie die Panik übermannte, dachte sie an einen Wald und hatte den Geruch von feuchter Erde schon in der Nase, ehe sie das weiche Moos unter ihren nackten Füßen spürte.  
Überall wo sie hinblickte, erkannte sie Natascha.  
In den hohen Bäumen, die nur an ihren Spitzen Laub trugen und die an ihren kahlen Stämmen in alle Richtungen gebogen waren. An der Luft, die rein war und verhangen von Nebelfetzen. Vereinzelt sah sie Pfützen, in denen der letzte Rest grellen Schnees taute.  
Helen nahm so viele Veränderungen vor, wie ihre Nervosität es zuließ, doch die Flora, die sie umgab, blieb fremd. Loki würde es merken.  
„Schneekönigin“, hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich und sog scharf die Luft ein. Sie drehte sich um und versuchte, Gelassenheit auszustrahlen.  
Loki deutete eine Verbeugung an und bot ihr seine Hand. Sie machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und legte ihre hinein.  
„Fürst der Finsternis“, erwiderte sie trocken, „dafür, dass du hier bist mich umzubringen, bist du aber sehr höflich.“  
„Das hier muss nicht hässlich werden“, sagte er lächelnd, „ein Krieg ist keine Entschuldigung für schlechte Manieren.“  
„Wollen wir dann gleich zur Sache kommen?“, fragte Helen.  
„Dafür dass ich hier bin, dich umzubringen, bist du sehr ruhig“, bemerkte Loki.  
„Keine Entschuldigung für Panik. Hast du mir beigebracht“, sagte sie.  
„Du bist zu ruhig“, sagte er.  
„Du hast aber auch immer etwas auszusetzen“, entgegnete Helen.  
„Hast du einen Plan, wie du mich aufhalten kannst?“, fragte Loki. Sie nickte.  
„Beinhaltet der Plan, mich hier in deinem Traum festzuhalten?“, fragte er. Sie nickte.  
Loki setzte einen außergewöhnlich herablassenden Blick auf und öffnete den Mund.  
„Meine Liebe?“, sagte Helen, bevor er es konnte.  
„Meine Liebe“, wiederholte er mit Nachdruck, „du weißt dass du es nicht kannst.“  
„Angenommen ich könnte, wenn du hier nicht wieder rauskommst, hast du auch keinen Zugriff auf meine Mutation, oder?“, fragte sie.  
„Angenommen du schaffst, wovon wir beide wissen, dass es unmöglich ist, ja“, sagte er und wedelte mit der Hand von rechts nach links, „aber da ich immer noch in deinem Unterbewusstsein tun und lassen kann was ich will…“  
Er schnippte mit den Fingern. Und warte.  
Schnippte noch einmal.  
Sein Lächeln rutschte ihm vom Gesicht.  
„Was…“, murmelte er entgeistert und blickte sich hektisch um.  
„Warte, es hat funktioniert?“, sagte Helen und grinste. Erleichterung löste die Verkrampfung in ihren Muskeln, wenn auch nur vorübergehend.  
„Du bist ja selbst noch überraschter, als ich“, brummte Loki, „ich bin beeindruckt. Vorrangig von Thor. Ich nehme an, er hat dich hierauf vorbereitet.“  
„Ich werde ihm ausrichten, dass du das gesagt hast“, sagte sie.  
„Wo wir dabei sind, ebenfalls beeindruckt bin ich im Nachhinein von eurem Soldaten, der tatsächlich lange genug seinen Schmerz und seinen Stolz hinunterschlucken konnte, um mir gestern an deiner Seite gegenüberzutreten“, sagte Loki beiläufig und überlegte eine Weile, „außerdem von dem Bogenschützen, der tatsächlich Zweifel in meinen eigenen Reihen streuen konnte.“  
„Soll ich mir vielleicht eine Liste machen?“, spottete Helen über ihre Nervosität hinweg.  
„Nur eins noch“, sagte Loki, „sag Thor auch, dass er nicht dermaßen deine Zeit hätte verschwenden sollen. Selbst wenn du verhindern kannst, dass ich große Dinge hier drin verändere, du kannst mich nicht am Gehen hindern.“  
„Ja, schon klar“, erwiderte Helen und genoss die Pause, bevor sie hinzufügte, „aber angenommen ich könnte…“

„Helena“, sagte Loki drohend, „was auch immer du getan hast…“  
„Könnte dir den Sieg kosten? Das wäre wirklich tragisch“, sagte sie.  
„Mir den Sieg und dir das Leben“, zischte er.  
„Umbringen wolltest du mich sowieso. Da dachte ich mir, wenn ich nichts zu verlieren habe, können wir ruhig ein wenig mit meinem Unterbewusstsein experimentieren.“  
„Der Geruch“, bemerkte Loki und begann sich umzusehen.  
Wahrscheinlich registrierte er ebenfalls die Bäume, die älter waren höher ragten als die, an die Helen sich erinnerte. Die Flechten auf den Steinen, die eine andere Farbe hatten und die Gräser, deren Ränder schärfer waren, als ihre Erinnerung.  
„Der Schnee ist zu rein“, stellte Loki fest, „das hier ist nicht dein Kopf.“  
Helen schüttelte ihren langsam.  
„Das hätte Thor dich niemals tun lassen, es ist zu gefährlich“, flüsterte er.  
„Nichts zu verlieren“, zuckte sie mit den Schultern.  
„Aus der Abwesenheit unseres Gastgebers schließe ich, Shield hat aus seinen Experimenten mit fragwürdigen Substanzen tatsächlich etwas gelernt“, sagt er.  
„Nur du und ich und ein leerer Raum“, bestätigte sie.  
„Ein Raum, den nur du kontrollieren kannst“, bot Loki an, herausfordernd.  
„Du bist noch hier“, bemerkte sie.  
„Ich bin nicht gekommen, um mit leeren Händen wieder zu gehen“, sagte er.  
„Loki, du gehst hier heute nirgendwo mehr hin“, sagte Helen langsam.  
Er verdrehte die Augen, aber sie verrieten ihn als sie hektisch an verschiedenen Punkten in der Umgebung für Sekundenbruchteile hängenblieben.  
„Es ändert nichts. In diesem Moment sind andere angewiesen das Portal zu öffnen, sollte ich nicht rechtzeitig zurück sein. Sie werden kommen“, sagte Loki, „das hier drin, du und ich, das ist ein ganz anderes Schlachtfeld. Was wir hier drinnen tun ist sicherlich relevant für mein ganz persönliches Interesse, aber der Krieg dort draußen kann nicht aufgehalten werden“.  
„Wenn du das sagst“, erwiderte Helen und erinnerte sich, dass diese schlechten Neuigkeiten keine Neuigkeiten für sie waren, „ich habe dich trotzdem lieber ohne Magie hier drin, als mit Magie dort draußen. Die Avengers müssen sich nicht noch mit dir rumschlagen, während sie deine Armee aufhalten.“  
Es folgte eine lange Pause.  
„Ich kann mir keinen Ausgang visualisieren, aber du kannst es“, stellte Loki fest.  
„Ist immer schön, wenn du mir zur Abwechslung etwas zutraust“, erwiderte sie.  
„So viel, wie du mit Thor und eurem Doktor geübt hast“, sagte er lobend, „du hast dir immer die gleiche Tür vorgestellt, nicht wahr? Die schwere Mahagonitür mit den Schnitzereien und der Messingklinke, die man erst zu sich ziehen und dann in zwei Etappen nach unten drücken muss um sie zu öffnen, bevor sie nach den ersten 10 Zentimetern ein ganz charakteristisches Knarren von sich gibt?“  
Helen verengte die Augen und blickte von Loki weg, um sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

„Du hast so oft geübt diese Tür zu sehen, ich sah sie so klar in deiner Erinnerung, ich wusste sie würde noch einmal wichtig werden. Waren diese drei Kerben schon immer dort oben rechts in der Tür zu eurer Bibliothek? Du weißt, die drei im gleichen Abstand nebeneinander, als wäre jemand mit einem Säbel auf sie losgegangen?“  
„Hör auf“, sagte Helen ruhig, während sie an alle Black Sabbath Alben Cover in chronologischer Reihenfolge dachte.  
„Die Metallverzierungen um das Schlüsselloch, wieso sind sie so abgegriffen? Es gab nie einen Schlüssel, richtig? Oder gab es ihn doch?“, fragte Loki.  
„Lass das, ich stell dir keine Tür hier hin, nur weil du sie mir beschreibst“, sagte Helen zwischen den Zähnen.  
„Jetzt beleidigst du deine Vorstellungskraft“, sagte er und überlegte kurz, „der Spalt unter der Tür ist gerade groß genug, um zu sehen ob hinter ihr Licht brennt. Oder das Kaminfeuer flackert.“  
Sein Grinsen wurde so unverschämt…1976, Technical Ecstasy.  
„Keine Tür“, sagte sie leise vor sich hin, „keine Tür.“  
„Liebes“, sagte Loki sanft.  
„Sei still“, sagte sie und dachte an Never Say Die!, 1978.  
„Ich will lediglich verhindern, dass du dich unnötig verausgabst“, sagte er und besaß die Nerven zu zwinkern, als er über ihre Schulter deutete.  
Sie drehte sich langsam um.  
Tür. Gleich dort, drei Meter hinter ihr.  
Wie Loki sie beschrieben hatte. Wie Helen sie im Institut tausende Male gesehen hatte.  
„Nimm es nicht zu schwer, das hätte jedem Anfänger passieren können. Besonders jemandem, der so empfänglich ist, wie du es bist“, sagte er zuckersüß, „Helena, es war schön mit dir. Die gute Nachricht ist, deine vielen Trainingsstunden zahlen sich insofern aus, als dass ich niemanden mit deinen Kräften umbringen werde. Dich selbst eingeschlossen. Sieh an, das sind sogar zwei Punkte. Die einzige schlechte Nachricht, du kannst nicht so viele Stunden daran üben, deinen Ausgang zu automatisieren und dann erwarten, dass er nicht automatisch auftaucht, wenn ich dir genug Anreize biete. Ich werde jetzt gehen.“  
Er lehnte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Wange.  
„Hör endlich auf gegen mich zu arbeiten und wer weiß, vielleicht sehen wir uns unter besseren Bedingungen wieder“, sagte er.  
Sie starrte ihn an, während er auf die Tür zuging, die Messingklinke griff und in zwei Stößen herunterdrückte.  
Sie sperrte. Loki seufzte und ließ sein gesamtes Gewicht von der Tür auffangen, lehnte seine Stirn an das dunkle Holz.  
„Es gab also einen Schlüssel“, raunte er.  
Der Dunkelhaarige trat einen Schritt von der Tür zurück, sie sah seinen Rücken beben. Seine flache Hand schlug auf das Holz.  
„Bessere Bedingungen?“, wiederholte Helen, „du meinst, sollte ich dich im Gefängnis besuchen kommen?“  
„Ja, ja, ja“, sagte Loki unbeeindruckt und winkte ab, „du kommst ganz nach eurem Captain, er wäre bestimmt stolz auf dich. Und jetzt gib mir den Schlüssel.“  
Er begann auf und ab zu laufen, an ihr vorbei, hinter ihren Rücken, dass sie sich gezwungen sah, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Die Tür nun in ihrem Rücken.  
„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht tun kann“, erwiderte sie.

„Du musst mich gehen lassen. Erzähle ihnen, du warst nicht stark genug“, drängte er, „den Schlüssel.“  
Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und fühlte plötzlich etwas kühles in ihrer Hand. Sie schloss sie automatisch fester und führte sie unauffällig hinter ihren Rücken. Empfänglich.  
„Lass mich gehen und ich muss dir nichts antun, das ich nicht will“, sagte er weicher, als sie seiner Stimme zugetraut hätte.  
„Du hast zum ersten Mal ehrlich Angst, dass wir dich kriegen“, stellte sie fest.  
Er trat näher an sie heran und hielt die Hand auf.  
„Lass mich gehen“, sagte er.  
Der Schlüssel musste verschwinden.  
Er wurde kleiner in ihrer Hand und kleiner und dann wieder größer, ihr Herzschlag wurde schneller und schneller.  
„Du hast dich nicht beherrschen können, die Tür herzubringen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du fokussiert genug bist, den Schlüssel loszuwerden“, sagte Loki, trat noch näher, bis sie zurückwich.  
Sie registrierte die ruckartige Bewegung in seinem Arm, dann wie ihre Schulterblätter gegen die Tür prallten und ihr Hinterkopf einen kurzen Moment später aufschlug. Kühle Finger schlossen sich um ihre Kehle und schnürten ihr die Luft ab.  
„Der Schlüssel“, zischte er.  
„Findest du nicht“, keuchte sie und schnappte nach Luft, „das hier ist ein neuer Tiefpunkt in unserer Beziehung?“  
Ihr Kopf pochte vor Schmerz von der Erschütterung.  
Er schnaufte und löste seine Hand von ihrem Hals, nur um sie an den Schultern zu packen und noch einmal gegen das Holz zu stoßen, was ihr den Atemzug aus den Lungen presste, den sie eben erst eingesogen hatte.  
Der Schlüssel war noch da, er hatte Recht, sie war nicht gut genug.  
Seine Hand löste sich von ihrer Schulter und glitt ihren Arm hinab bis sich seine Hand um die Faust schloss, in der ihr das Metall beinahe ins Fleisch schnitt.  
Lokis Daumen strich ihr sanft über die verkrampften Finger.  
„Helena“, hauchte er, bittend.  
Sie atmete aus, entspannte ihre Schultern so gut sie konnte, ließ ihre Stirn gegen seine sinken und legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Brust. Sein Griff lockerte sich und seine Augen wurden sanfter.  
„Es ist in Ordnung, was du tust“, sagte er berechnend und strich ihr durchs Haar.  
Sie zog ihre Hand ruckartig zurück, holte aus und stieß ihm den Handballen in den Solarplexus. Wie Natascha es ihr gezeigt hatte.  
Den kurzen Augenblick der Überraschung, in dem Loki nach Luft schnappte und sie vollends losließ, nutzte sie um sich umzudrehen und rammte ihm den Ellenbogen in den Magen.  
Der Schlüssel fiel ihr aus der Hand und versank ein wenig im weichen Moos, im gleichen Moment, als Loki keuchte und eine Reihe von Flüchen ausstieß.  
Sie fiel auf die Knie und tastete panisch den feuchten Boden ab, schnitt sich an einem Grashalm die Handfläche auf und drehte ihren Kopf zu Loki, der sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte und auf sie zustürmte.  
Plötzlich klirrten ihre Fingernägel auf etwas hartes, sie schloss die Finger um den Schlüssel und zuckte zusammen als Lokis Hand von hinten ihre Schulter packte.  
„Sei nicht töricht“, hörte sie ihn hinter sich knurren.  
Der Schlüssel wurde schwerer in ihrer Hand, dann leichter. Sie öffnete ihre Hand und warf einen Blick auf den Schlüssel, der wieder kleiner geworden war, aber nicht verschwand.  
Sie traf eine sprunghafte Entscheidung.  
Sie hob ihre Hand zum Gesicht, öffnete den Mund, legte den Schlüssel hinein, atmete ein und schluckte.

Die Hand verschwand von ihrer Schulter. Es war totenstill.  
Helen schluckte mehrfach und spürte ihre Nasenflügel zittern, als sie vorsichtig Luft einsog. Das Metall wanderte ihre Speiseröhre hinab.  
Schritte entfernten sich von ihr. Das Moos auf dem sie saß war feucht und die Nässe kroch in ihre Kleidung.   
Sie stand langsam auf, darauf bedacht, keine hastigen Bewegungen zu machen.  
Der Grund war Loki, der am anderen Ende der Lichtung stand und trotz der hohen Bäume groß wirkte, groß war, größer als sie.  
Seine gräulich blasse Haut spannte über seine Kieferknochen. Lange nicht mehr hatte sie ihn aufmerksam genug angeschaut um zu merken, wie kränklich er immer noch aussah. Oder wieder.  
Wie hatte Loki ausgesehen, bevor sie ihn kennenlernte?  
„Nun wird niemand von uns diesen Traum verlassen, wenn sie ihn nicht von außen öffnen“, wisperte Loki, der Wind trug seine Stimme bis zu ihr, „ich sollte dir die Eingeweide herausschneiden, um an diesen Schlüssel zu gelangen“.  
Er hatte nie mehr danach ausgesehen, als würde er tun, was er androhte.  
Seine Hand verschwand unter seinem Gewand, dann sah sie eine Klinge im fahlen Licht aufblitzen.  
„Wie unglücklich für dich, den Dolch als festen Bestandteil meiner Garderobe zu betrachten“, sagte Loki und lief wieder auf sie zu.  
Waffe. Sofort.  
Er kam näher und noch näher. Etwas materialisierte sich in ihrer Hand, ein Metallrohr, eine Stange.  
Loki war nur noch zwei Schritte von ihr entfernt, den kurzen Dolch gehoben, auf sie gerichtet.  
Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre.  
Sie hob den Stab in ihrer Hand. Bemerkte er es nicht?  
„Loki, stopp!“, schrie sie ihn an.  
Er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.  
Helens Körper bebte vor Anspannung, sie starrte die Stelle an, an der sich die Spitze des Zepters leicht in den Stoff von Lokis Hemd bohrte, nicht weiter.  
Der wiederum legte den Kopf schief und lächelte breit.  
„Hattest du Angst, ich würde dir ins offene Messer laufen?“, fragte er hämisch und lehnte sich noch einen Zentimeter gegen das scharfe Ende der Nachbildung seines eigenen Zepters, bevor das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht brach, „tu es. Geh nur einen Schritt weiter und all eure Sorgen werden hinfällig.“  
Ihr Blick huschte zu dem Dolch in seiner gehobenen Hand, auf richtiger Höhe, ihn ihr zwischen die Rippen zu stoßen. Er folgte ihrem Blick und ließ seinen Arm sinken, dann die Klinge aus seiner Hand fallen, die lautlos von den Gräsern aufgefangen wurde.  
„Würde ich dir einen Gefallen damit tun?“, fragte Helen verstört.  
Seine Wangen schienen noch mehr einzufallen. Er würde sie ignorieren, sie ablenken.  
„Hast du dich je gefragt, woher du all die Geschichten kennst, über die wir Nacht um Nacht geredet haben?“, fragte er.  
„Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt“, sagte sie abgekämpft.  
„Versuche, dich zu erinnern. Wer hat sie dir erzählt“, fuhr er unbeirrt fort.  
„Ich habe kein Interesse an deinem Spiel“, sagt sie.  
„Ich tue dir einen Gefallen“, entgegnete er, „vielleicht lässt dich diese Erinnerung mich endlich genug hassen, um zu tun, was das Richtige ist. Ist es nicht das, worauf du so versessen bist?“  
„Loki, hör auf. Du hast verloren. Du wirst mir genauso wenig den Magen aufschneiden wie ich dir. Es ist bloß noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie deine Armee aufgehalten und deinen Körper gefunden haben. Und du kommst hier bis dahin nicht raus“, sagte sie und klang erschöpfter als beabsichtigt.  
Loki biss die Zähne aufeinander.  
„Erinnerst du dich, als dein Bruder lesen lernte“, sagte er kalt.  
Das Zepter glitt ihr beinahe aus den Händen.  
Die Stimme eines kleinen Jungen schwirrte durch ihren Kopf, die Namen von Helden und Göttern und Ungetümen sprach, die stolperte über fremdklingende Orte und sperrige Formulierungen. Der Geruch von alten Büchern, von ihrem Haus.  
„Ungewöhnliche Wahl für ein Kind seines Alters, aber ich schätze, euer beider Eltern waren mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt als darauf zu achten, welche Gutenachtgeschichten dir dein großer Bruder vorlas“, sagte Loki monoton.

„Du hast es gewusst“, sagte Helen und ihr fester Griff um das Zepter schmerzte ihr in den Gelenken.  
„Gewusst und benutzt“, betonte er, „du konntest gar nicht anders, als dich zu mir hingezogen zu fühlen, obwohl du nicht ergründen konntest, weshalb.“  
„Du simplifizierst“, erwiderte sie monoton.  
„Du hast immer noch nicht das ganze Puzzle zusammengesetzt. Mein Genie war solch eine Verschwendung für deinen niederen Intellekt. Frage 157. Dein Onkel wollte, dass du dich auf ein Leben nach diesem Krieg vorbereitest aber du hast ihn ignoriert. Sonst wüsstest du inzwischen, wie der Rosenthal-Effekt zuweilen auch als Pygmalion-Effekt bezeichnet wird“, fragte er und legte behutsam seine Hand über ihre, die die Waffe umklammerte, „du wirst, wie du gesehen wirst, Galatea. Sie haben alle nur darauf gewartet, dass wir uns zu nahe kommen und jetzt sieh dich um, wir haben alle Erwartungen übertroffen.“  
„Troja“, sagte sie tonlos, „das war die letzte Geschichte, die er angefangen hat vorzulesen...“  
„Wie sieht es aus, Helena, muss ich dir noch mehr erzählen, das es rechtfertigt mich umzubringen?“, fragte er süffisant, „offensichtlich qualifiziert sich die Übernahme deiner Welt nicht ausreichend. All die Tode, die sie kosten wird. Nichts, das nicht unmittelbar mit dir zu tun hat, könnte dich hinreichend bewegen. Weißt du, was mein Angebot, mit mir zu kommen, für dich erst so reizvoll gemacht hat? Ich habe dir versprochen, dass sich diese Welt um dich drehen wird und sobald sie das nicht tut, ist es dir gleichgültig, was mit ihr geschieht.“  
„Loki“, sagte sie matt.  
„Aber Loki“, imitierte er sie, „bin ich wirklich so schlecht, wie du behauptest? Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht versuche ich nur, dich zu manipulieren. Vielleicht reicht es aus, wenn du von dir selbst solch eine schlechte Meinung hast.“  
„Ich bin darüber hinaus, dir zu glauben“, sagte sie und glaubte ihrer eigenen Stimme nicht.  
„Du hast dich verändert, in den letzten Monaten, das ist wahr. Eines ist gewiss, Liebste, auch wenn du allein warst, bevor du mich kennenlerntest, wenn all das hier vorbei ist und wir noch unvorhersehbar geartete, getrennte Wege gehen, wirst du einsam sein“, sagte er und legte den Kopf schief, „du warst verkorkst als ich dich kennenlernte aber die Arten, in denen ich dich zusätzlich gebrochen und verzerrt habe, werden dafür sorgen, dass dir nie wieder jemand aus freien Stücken nahe genug kommen wird, um sich an den scharfen Kanten zu schneiden, die so unübersehbar zu allen Seiten aus dir herausstechen“

Sie stieß ihm das Zepter direkt unter der untersten Rippe in die Seite.  
Sein Schmerzensschrei hallte als Echo wieder und wieder, als würde der Ton zwischen den Bäumen hin und her geworfen.  
Noch als die letzten Geräusche vom Wind davongetragen wurden, lehnte er sich weiter in die Klinge, legte seine Hände über Helens an den Griff seines eigenen Zepters und drehte dessen Spitze in seinem Rumpf.  
Helen schrie an seiner Stelle, als er die Spitze aus seinem Bauch zog, die einen weit klaffenden Schnitt zurückließ, die Sicht freigebend auf Fleisch.  
Der erste Schwall Rot tränkte ihr weißes Hemd.  
Loki betrachtete seine Hände, von denen sein eigenes Blut tropfte, verwundert.  
„Ich bin noch hier“, stellte er fest.  
Schwach schob er Helen beiseite, die in Schock den Blick nicht von dem rotgefärbten Laub auf dem Boden wenden konnte.  
Loki ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür fallen und überspielte unbeholfen seinen eigenen Schock mit einem verzerrten Lächeln. Seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert.  
„Du…wolltest dass ich dich ersteche, damit du aufwachst?“, fragte Helen und blickte zu ihm auf.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Es war eine 50/50 Chance, ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren“, sagte er gleichgültig, „ungünstig für mich, dass es nicht funktioniert hat.“  
Sie ließ angewidert das Zepter fallen.  
„Du hättest dich selbst ausreichend verletzen können, du hattest sogar ein Messer!“, stieß sie aus.  
„Wo bleibt da der Spaß?“, entgegnete er.

„Sieh mich nicht so an“, raunte Loki.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, erwiderte sie belegt.  
„Als täte es dir leid“, sagte er belustigt, „ich hätte dir um ein Haar die Bauchdecke mit einer stumpfen Klinge geöffnet, irgendetwas musstest du tun. Dass ich innerhalb der nächsten Stunde verbluten werde ist unerfreulich, aber wir haben fair gespielt.“  
„Du hast in deinem ganzen Leben nicht fair gespielt“, sagte sie giftig.  
„Mich jedenfalls überrascht mein Zustand wenig. Du hast einmal gemordet, ich wusste immer, dass du es wieder tun kannst.“  
„Sei nicht so wehleidig, das ist nur eine Fleischwunde“, keifte sie und wusste, dass es nur ihr Gefühl war, jegliche Kontrolle über die Situation verloren zu haben.  
„Und normalerweise könnte ich sie heilen, aber da du darauf bestehst, meine Magie hier drin derart einzuschränken“, sagte er mit großen Augen, „es ist wahrlich dir verschuldet, wenn ich diese Wunde nicht überlebe.“  
Sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. Zu siegen sollte sich besser anfühlen als das.  
Wenn die Avengers und Shield nicht bald mit Lokis Armee fertig wurden und dessen Körper fanden, würden sie Helen nicht so bald wecken. Und wenn sie das nicht taten, würde Loki hier vor ihren Füßen ausbluten und sie blieb eingesperrt mit seiner Leiche, bis sie es doch taten.  
Blanke Furcht hatte sich auf ihr Gesicht geschlichen.  
Wenn sie Helen nicht rechtzeitig weckten, weil sie von Lokis Armee besiegt wurden und Loki hier in diesem Traum starb und die Invasion führungslos…  
„Ich wollte dir kein schlechtes Gewissen bereiten“, unterbrach Loki ihren Gedankengang und grinste verschlagen, „immerhin bin ich nichts weiter als das drohende Unheil deiner Welt, du solltest deine Bestürzung zurücknehmen.“  
„Setz dich da hin“, fuhr sie ihn an und deutete auf das geblümte Sofa, das erst vor wenigen Augenblicken hinter ihm aufgetaucht war. Ihr Vater hatte das blassgelbe Muster der Polsterung immer gehasst.  
Loki sah sich langsam um und hob die Schultern, dann krümmte er den Oberkörper vor Schmerz, den die kleine Bewegung in seiner offenen Verletzung verursacht hatte. Er seufzte.  
„Wenn du glaubst, das mache die Situation besser“, sagte er und ließ sich vorsichtig auf der Couch nieder.  
Helen atmete gezwungen gleichmäßig ein und wieder aus, sah, wie Loki sie dabei amüsiert beobachtete und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, atmete wieder ein und nochmal aus.  
Nur mittelmäßig beruhigt ging sie vor dem skeptisch dreinblickenden Gott in die Hocke und versuchte mit spitzen Fingern den zerrissenen Stoff von Lokis Hemd um die Stichwunde herum zu entfernen um sie besser begutachten zu können.  
Seine Hände schnellten zu ihren und schlossen sich um ihre beiden Handgelenke. Sie zuckte zusammen.  
„Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt, mich anzufassen“, sagte er hart.  
Sie rümpfte fassungslos die Nase.  
„Loki!“, rief sie vorwurfsvoll.  
Einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte verräterisch.  
Ein Tropfen seines Blutes rann ihre Hand hinunter und mischte sich brennend in den feinen Schnitt, wo die Gräser ihre Handfläche geöffnet hatten.  
„Ist nicht allzu angenehm, auf der anderen Seite, nicht wahr?“, sagte er schadenfroh und ließ ihre Handgelenke los. Sie schnaubte widerwillig.

„Ich muss das nähen“, sagte sie.  
„Mit Nadel und Faden?“, fragte Loki entgeistert, „ihr in Midgard seid wirklich primitiv.“  
„Ich kann die Blutung nicht anders stoppen, vielleicht überhaupt nicht, der Schnitt ist zu groß, er klafft“, keifte sie, „du blutest aus, wenn ich nichts tue.“  
„Und die Alternative ist eure Methode? Nein danke, ich verzichte“, erwiderte er.  
Helen hob kapitulierend die Hände und setzte sich erschöpft neben ihn auf das Sofa.  
„Wie du willst“, sagte sie, „aber dann hör auf zu jammern.“  
Sie hätte die Blutung nicht stoppen können, trotz jahrelanger Erfahrung aus dem Institut, überstieg seine Verletzung ihre Fähigkeiten.  
Er wusste das, das sagte ihr der nachsichtige Blick, den er ihr von der Seite zuwarf.  
Sie wischte ihre Hände an ihrer Hose ab und bereute es sofort. Bruce würde sich Sorgen machen.  
„Wenn du mir etwas Gutes tun willst, gewähre mir doch ein Glas Wasser“, sagte Loki und lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück.  
Helen hob beide Augenbrauen.  
„Dehydriert setzt mir der Blutverlust wesentlich schneller zu“, erklärte er gleichgültig, „ich würde ja selbst, aber wie du siehst…“  
Er schnippte wiederholt mit den Fingern, aber alles was sich in seiner Hand materialisierte, war undeutlicher Rauch und missgestaltete Formen.  
Nach einigen Versuchen verfestigte sich eine weiße Blüte zwischen seinen Fingern. Er seufzte.  
„Nicht, was ich beabsichtigt hatte“, sagte er und steckte ihr das Schneeglöckchen ins dunkle Haar, „aber dir schmeichelt sie, Schneekönigin.“  
Helen hatte sich von ihm weggelehnt und widerstand nun dem Drang, nach der Blüte hinter ihrem Ohr zu greifen.  
„Könnte ich jetzt mein Wasser bekommen?“, fragte Loki geduldig und machte eine Geste zu seiner Seite, aus der das Blut langsam aber stetig herausquoll, „mit den Kartentricks, auf die du meine Magie beschränkt hast, komme ich nicht besonders weit.“  
Sie hob die flache Hand und konzentrierte sich auf Wasser. Sie bekam Wasser.  
Das gefüllte Glas reichte sie Loki, der keine Anstalten machte, es anzunehmen.  
„Du hast wirklich, wirklich viel geübt, hast du doch“, nickte er anerkennend.  
„Willst du jetzt etwas trinken, oder nicht?“, sagte sie und versuchte, entnervt zu klingen.  
„Ich vertraue dir nicht“, sagte Loki schlicht, „nach dir.“  
„Ist das dein…was zur…du verblutest und glaubst, ich hätte es nötig dich zu vergiften?“, fragte sie.  
„Erscheint mir nicht sonderlich abwegig“, antwortete Loki und alles Spielerische war aus seiner Stimme gewichen, „ich mache mir keine Illusionen, du bist ihnen gegenüber loyal. Wie könntest du nicht, wenn selbst Steven dir verzeihen kann. Es wäre das klügste, mich loszuwerden. Sauber. Diese Welt ist dir mehr wert, als mein Leben. Wieso sollte sie es nicht sein.“  
Helens Nasenflügel zuckten vor Wut, aber sie führte das Glas trotzig an ihre Lippen.  
„Wie du meinst“, sagte sie und trank einen großen Schluck, ohne Loki aus den Augen zu lassen.  
Als sie schluckte, bemerkte sie zu spät, dass sie das Funkeln in seinen Augen nur zu gut kannte, auch wenn sie es lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
Langsam setzte sie das Glas ab.  
Das Wasser hatte sich getrübt, sie hatte einen säuerlich bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge. Am Boden des Glases schwamm eine Schneeglöckchenblüte.  
„Kartentricks“, sagte Loki.  
Helen starrte ihn an und vergaß zu atmen.  
„Du hast mich vergiftet“, sagte sie heiser.  
„Das ist richtig“, bestätigte Loki.


	42. Du hättest mir nicht das Schachspielen beibringen sollen II.

„Du hast mich vergiftet!“, schrie Helen ihn an und ließ das Glas fallen, das einmal von den Polstern zurücksprang, bevor es vom Sofa rollte.  
Loki hob beschwichtigend die Hände, die eindrucksvoll von Blut verklebt waren.  
„Was willst du tun, meine Liebe, ich liege bereits im Sterben“, sagte er gelangweilt, „außerdem, tu nicht derart wehleidig. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich nichts getan, was dich umbringen wird.“  
Das Leder seines Gewandes schien ihm unangenehm auf seine Verletzung zu drücken, wenigstens tat er so. Er schälte sich aus seinem Mantel und der darunterliegenden Schicht und warf beides nachlässig neben sich auf den Boden.  
Das grobgewebte, waldgrüne Hemd, das er darunter trug, war geradezu schwarz um den Einschnitt herum.  
„Du setzt darauf, dass ich den Schlüssel erbreche“, sagte sie, ehe sich wieder unangebrachtes Mitleid in ihr breitmachen konnte und fühlte sich augenblicklich erstaunlich unwohl in der Magengegend.  
Loki schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf zurück auf die Lehne des Sofas und lachte leise in sich hinein.  
„Wieso bist du so gutgelaunt?“, brummte Helen, „noch hast du nicht gewonnen.“  
„Spürst du es nicht? Wie alle Verantwortung von dir abfällt?“, fragte er und seufzte genüsslich, „du hast es noch nicht verstanden, nicht wahr? Es ist vorbei.“  
„Was hier ist bitte vorbei?“, fragte sie.  
„Für uns beide, Helen“, sagte er und verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den gesamten Rücken damit, dass er ihren Namen aussprach, „wir sitzen im Patt, in diesem Spiel kann niemand von uns noch einen Zug machen. Es liegt nicht mehr an dir und mir.“  
Er hatte Recht.  
Entweder, Helen erbrach den Schlüssel bevor Loki verblutete, Loki verblutete bevor sie den Schlüssel erbrach, oder jemand beendete diesen Traum von außen, bevor eines der ersten beiden Szenarien eintrat.  
Sie hatten keine Kontrolle mehr über Sieg und Niederlage. Alles was sie tun konnten, war zu warten.  
Helen hob den Blick zu ihm, sie fühlte sich überrumpelt. Der Gott neben ihr auf dem Sofa lachte weiter gelöst vor sich hin.  
„Nicht, dass ich diesen Ausgang intendiert hatte, als ich herkam“, gestand er, „ich muss dir ein Kompliment zugestehen, du hast mich überrascht. Überlistet, geradezu.“  
Er hob den Kopf aus seinem Nacken und drehte ihn zu ihr. Etwas Leuchtendes brach durch das heute trübe Grün seiner Augen. Etwas wie Faszination.  
„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, du hast mich in meinem eigenen Spiel geschlagen“, sagte er und suchte etwas in ihren Augen, das sie ihm nicht bieten konnte.  
Sie spürte seine Euphorie und wie sie ihr eigenes Gefühl in Argwohn wandelte.  
Sie kam sich vor, wie ein seltenes Tier, so wie er sie anblickte.  
„Du hättest mir nicht das Schachspielen beibringen sollen“, sagte sie nüchtern.  
Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Hätte ich“, stimmte er zu und sein Blick fuhr sachte über ihre Stirn.  
Er lächelte gutmütig und richtete sich unter minimalem Stöhnen auf.  
„Du hast es eventuell zeitweise zugelassen, dass ich dich verzerre, aber du weißt selbst am besten, dass ich dich nie brechen konnte“, sagte er.  
„Wenn ich mich geschmeichelt fühlen soll, musst du noch mehr verschleiern, dass du versucht hast, mich zu brechen“, erwiderte sie.  
Er versuchte, sich ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zu zwingen, aber es glich mehr einem Zähne Fletschen.  
„Ich bitte dich nicht um deine Vergebung“, sagte er.  
„Du wirst sie auch nie bekommen“, sagte sie.  
„Du bist mir nichts schuldig“, sagte er.  
„Bin ich nicht“, bestätigte sie kalt.  
„Es ist gut, dass du das weißt“, sagte Loki abwesend und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Unterlippe.

Ihr Blick wanderte verstohlen zu seiner Seite. Ihre Reaktion war nicht mehr Bestürzung, sie war Genugtuung.  
Er, der Gott, blutete wie jeder von ihnen. Und er tat es ihretwegen.  
„Darf ich?“, fragte er respektvoll und hob seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht, wenige Zentimeter über ihrer Haut, um zu sehen, ob sie zurückweichen würde. Sie tat es nicht.  
Helen konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Augen zufielen, als sie das Gesicht in seine kühle Hand legte und sie wollte es auch nicht.  
Er beugte sich zu ihr, seine Lippen streiften ihre Schläfe, dann ihre Wange.  
„Wenn du nicht willst, was ich tue, sag es mir jetzt“, flüsterte er.  
Sie war es, die den verbliebenen Abstand zwischen ihnen überwand und Loki küsste, der als Reaktion für einige Sekunden in seiner Position einfror und den Kuss erst erwiderte, als sie ihm eine Hand in den Nacken legte und ihre Fingernägel in seiner Haut versenkte.  
Seine Lippen waren kalt, aber sein Atem war heiß an ihrem Mund, als er seinen öffnete.  
Er ließ sich Zeit damit, die Intensität seiner Berührungen zu steigern und er ließ ihr die Zeit, sich seiner Tiefe anzupassen.  
Sie wand sich halbherzig aus seinen Händen, die von beiden Seiten ihre Taille fassten, nur um sich noch näher zu ihm zu beugen.  
Es lag nichts Drängendes in diesem Kuss, nicht wie die Male zuvor. Trotzdem spürte sie Zähne und wie sich eine Gänsehaut über ihren Rücken hinunter bis über ihre Beine ausbreitete, als er zubiss.  
Den kleinen Laut, der ihr entfuhr, hätte sie lieber hinuntergeschluckt, doch Loki hatte ihn ohnehin registriert. Das sagte ihr die Art, wie sich die Ränder seines Mundes nach oben kräuselten.  
„Zu Schade, dass wir nie die Zeit gefunden haben zu ergründen, woran du tatsächlich Gefallen findest“, sagte er nachdenklich, „aber ich denke, wir kommen der Sache näher.“  
Hätte seine Stimme nur einen Hauch Provokation offenbart, wäre sie aufgestanden und gegangen.  
Seine Lippen legten sich wieder auf ihre, bevor sie überhaupt daran denken konnte, zu erröten.  
Er platzierte seine Hände wieder, wo sie gewesen waren, mit festerem Griff als zuvor.  
Loki löste den Kuss und machte sich nicht die Mühe, das unangenehme Schaudern zu verstecken, das die schmale Linie seines Mundes durchlief.  
„Ich schmecke das Gift an dir“, sagte er mit einem Ausdruck, den man allzu leicht mit Reue hätte verwechseln können.  
Helens Augen verengten sich, aber er gab ihrem Oberkörper mit der Hand an ihrem unteren Rücken den Impuls, sich näher zu ihm zu lehnen.  
Beinahe faul griff er nach ihrem Oberschenkel und zog ihr eines Bein über sich, dass es neben seinem Körper wieder in die Polsterung sank und sie rittlings auf seinem Schoß platzierte. Ein raues Grollen entfuhr ihm, als ihr Knie versehentlich die offene Wunde an seiner Seite streifte.  
Er hatte es nicht eilig, diese neue Nähe zu vertiefen und sah sie mit einer Gelassenheit an, die ihren bislang absurd ruhigen Herzschlag nun doch aus dem Rhythmus brachte.  
Das Fremde auf seinem Gesicht war die Gewissheit, dass sie ihm dieses Mal nicht davonlaufen würde. Dass er sie nicht mit Drohungen oder Hinterlist zu halten brauchte.  
Sie streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus und ließ ihre Finger die Knochen seines Gesichts entlangfahren, die, so nahe unter seiner geradezu durchscheinenden Haut, seine Augen einrahmten.  
Gemächlich löste er einen ihrer Finger nach dem anderen von seiner Haut, als diese an seiner Halsbeuge liegen geblieben waren und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren.  
Die Entspannung sickerte förmlich durch die harten Linien seines Gesichts und weichte jede zurückgebliebene Spur von Beherrschung, von Berechnung, auf, von denen sie immer geglaubt hatte, sie hätten sich zu tief in Lokis Züge gefressen, um je gänzlich zu verschwinden.

Er richtete sich noch ein Stück zu ihr auf und positionierte sich neu, näher an ihr, näher als sie es jemals zugelassen hätte, wäre sie nicht abgelenkt worden von der plötzlichen Kälte an ihrem Oberschenkel, die durch den Luftzug verursacht wurde, der das Blut abkühlte, das ihr von seiner Verletzung in die Kleidung getropft war und verlief.  
Wie Aquarellfarbe auf einem weißen Blatt Papier.  
Loki griff behutsam ihr Kinn und wandte ihren Blick von seiner Wunde. Sie spürte noch, wie ihr der durchnässte Stoff an der Haut klebte, wo das Blut bereits anfing zu trocknen.  
Das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen verstärkte sich.  
Ihr Gesicht wieder zu sich gedreht, schüttelte er sanft den Kopf und widmete ihr unter seinen dunklen Augenbrauen einen tadelnden Blick.  
„Lass dich nicht ablenken von Dingen, auf die du keinen Einfluss mehr hast“, sagte er, nur Zentimeter von ihren Lippen entfernt und küsste sie erneut. Langsam, tief.  
Sie ignorierte das Ziehen in ihrer Magengegend und den kalten Schweiß, der sich allmählich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet hatte.  
Sie fühlte seine Finger Kreise um ihr Schlüsselbein zeichnen, wie sie mittig an ihren Hals wanderten und von dort eine gerade Linie nach unten zogen, wo der Stoff an ihrem Ausschnitt an seinen Fingern hängenblieb und ein Stück mitgezogen wurde, bevor er seine Hand über ihrer Kleidung weiterlaufen ließ.  
„Bliebe uns mehr Zeit, ich würde meine Fingerspitzen in jedem Zentimeter deines Körpers vergraben“, sagte Loki betont beiläufig und beobachtete, wie sie erschauderte, als er die feine Narbe an ihrer Seite berührte. Die Narbe, die er ihr gelassen hatte.  
Er hielt den Atem an, während sie, den Blick abgewandt und sich allzu bewusst, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg, ihre Hand unter sein Hemd und seinen Oberkörper hinauf tasten ließ.  
Loki bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter, als würde sie jede kleine Bewegung aufscheuchen wie ein Reh, das zurück ins Dickicht tänzelte.  
Seine Haut war erwartungsgemäß kalt unter ihrer Hand, die Muskeln an seinem Bauch waren fest und definiert und trotzdem konnte sie ein Stück höher die Bögen seiner Rippen ausmachen.  
Helen drehte ihre Hand langsam herum, nachdem sie sie auf seiner nackten Brust abgelegt hatte und ließ ihre Finger sich locker zu ihrer Handfläche hin einrollen, bis sie seinen Herzschlag gegen ihre Knöchel pochen fühlte.  
Wenn das sein Ruhepuls war, kein Wunder dass er so rasant ausblutete.  
Endlich ließ sie ihn ihren Blick auffangen und das nun intensive Smaragdgrün seiner, in sie vertieften Augen, verschlug ihr den Atem.  
Er hob seinen Mund in ein Lächeln, aber es reichte nicht bis zu seinen Augen, um die feine Haut an deren Außenwinkel zu kräuseln.  
Ein Adrenalinschub sorgte unvermittelt dafür, dass ihr die Hitze in den Kopf stieg und ihre Wangen zum Glühen brachte.  
Auf den zweiten Blick allerdings, es fühlte sich nicht an wie Adrenalin.  
Da verkrampfte sich auch schon ihr Magen und ein unerwarteter Schwall von Übelkeit breitete sich auf einen Schlag in ihrem ganzen Körper aus.  
Ruckartig richtete sie sich auf und löste Lokis Hände von ihrem Körper, bevor sie sich so weit wie möglich über den Rand der Couch lehnte, in Erwartung, ihren Mageninhalt auf dem Waldboden zu entleeren.  
Das Gefühl flaute wieder ab und hinterließ lediglich einen Schmerz, als würde es ihr die Eingeweide zerreißen.  
Neben ihr richtete sich Loki auf und beobachtete sie interessiert.  
„Das geht auf meine Rechnung“, seufzte er mit der subtilsten Andeutung von Häme.  
„So selbstreflektiert heute“, erwiderte sie bissig und rang nach Luft.  
„Hätte ich dich nicht vergiftet, wären wir nicht mit einem Unentschieden verblieben und du wärest mir nie so nahe gekommen, wie du es gerade bist“, erwiderte er, „allein das war es mir wert.“

Anstatt ihm, kindisch wie sie war, möglichst große Schmerzen zuzufügen für seine ekelhafte Abgeklärtheit, sagte sie, was ihr seit vielen Minuten schon säuselnd ihm Hinterkopf herumgeschwirrt war, bevor es sich in ihren Gedanken festbiss.  
„Würdest du nicht meinen Planeten beherrschen wollen, könntest du das jeden…Tag…ha-“, Helen biss sich auf die Zunge und räusperte sich unbehaglich.  
„Könnte ich das?“, lächelte Loki wissend und hob eine Augenbraue, bevor er den Kopf zur Seite neigte, „würde ich nicht deinen Planeten beherrschen wollen, wären wir uns nie begegnet.“  
Sie schnaufte.  
„Es gab nie eine Version dieser Geschichte, in der du und ich…“, stellte sie fest und brach wieder ab.  
„Selbstredend“, sagte Loki, „deshalb war es mir immer sehr wichtig, die Zeitfenster auszukosten, in denen der Anschein ein anderer war.“  
„Zeitfenster, natürlich“, sagte sie kalt, „mein gesamtes Leben ist im Vergleich zu deinem nichts weiter als ein Zeitfenster.“  
„Das ist das erste Mal, dass du dich für meine Lebensspanne interessierst“, bemerkte er, „willst du tatsächlich unsere letzten Minuten damit zubringen, dich darüber mit mir zu streiten?“  
„Ich würde lieber endlich kotzen, aber ich will es dir nicht zu einfach machen“, entgegnete sie und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Du solltest dich hinlegen, dir wird noch wesentlich unwohler werden“, sagte er sanft und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn, die ihr um einige Grad kälter erschien, als Lokis regulär niedrige Körpertemperatur. Der Blutverlust setzte ihm stärker zu, als er es sich anmerken ließ.  
Seine Hand blieb kühlend auf ihrer Stirn, hinter der das Fieber stetig anstieg, als sie sich langsam auf dem Sofa ausstreckte. Den Kopf legte sie in seinem Schoß ab.  
„Ich hoffe, sie kriegen dich. Bald“, seufzte Helen und schloss müde die Augen, „und dann hoffe ich, du verbringst den Rest deines Zeitfensters in einer Zelle in Asgard.“  
Ihr Haar lag ausgebreitet über Lokis Hose, wie verrottetes Seegras, ein verworrenes, schlammiges Braun.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich dort meine Strafe absitzen lassen würden, nach dem, was ich getan habe“, erwiderte er sachlich.  
Helen fühlte seine freie Hand sachte die Kurve ihres Körpers von ihren Schultern bis zu ihrer Hüfte entlangstreichen, bis sie ohne Gewicht auf ihrem Arm liegen blieb.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie und musste mehrfach den Speichel hinunterschlucken, der sich vermehrt in ihrem Mund bildete.  
„Besser als dir, würde ich behaupten“, sagte Loki.  
Seine Hand fühlte an mehreren Stellen ihres Oberkörpers, wie ihre Schweißausbrüche am ganzen Körper ihre Kleidung durchnässten und sein geronnenes Blut an dieser wieder aufweichten. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
„Thor hat mal gesagt, du würdest mich nie in einem Traum…anfassen“, sagte sie unvermittelt, wollte sich von der Übelkeit ablenken, „er sagte, es gäbe Regeln diesbezüglich, die nicht gebrochen werden dürften.“  
Loki schmunzelte träge und strich ihr über das strähnige Haar, getränkt in Schweiß und Blut.  
„Wir haben schon genug Regeln gebrochen, findest du nicht?“, sagte er, „es gibt weniges, das wir noch schlimmer machen könnten.“  
Sie wollte Lachen, aber es ging in einem Wimmern unter, das ihr dank eines erneuten Krampfes ihres Magens entfuhr.

„Wenn du dich einfach übergibst, geht es dir sicherlich besser“, bemerkte Loki scheinheilig.  
Sie richtete sich mühsam auf und krallte ihre Hand in sein Knie, als ihr eine erneute Woge von Übelkeit Rauschen in die Ohren spülte.  
„Halt die Klappe, Loki“, zischte sie und spuckte den sich immer weiter sammelnden, säuerlich schmeckenden Speichel auf den Waldboden, weil sie der Gedanke, ihn hinunterzuschlucken, würgen ließ.  
„Du solltest nicht aufstehen, dein Kreislauf ist bereits zu schwach“, sagte er nüchtern.  
Ihr war so schwindlig, dass sich die hohen Bäume zu ihr zu neigen schienen. Das nachgiebige Moos unter ihren Füßen vermittelte das Gefühl, als wankte der Boden von einer Seite zur anderen.  
Sie stand auf. Ihren Magen im Sitzen zu krümmen wurde unerträglich.  
Loki musste sie am Arm stützen. Für kurze Momente wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.  
Helen sank vor Schmerz auf die Knie und stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf den Boden, krallte die Hände in die feuchte Erde. Sie würgte.  
„Du kannst deinen Körper nicht zwingen, das Gift in sich zu behalten und du solltest es auch nicht versuchen“, hörte sie Lokis Stimme gedämpft, wie durch eine Glasscheibe.  
Sie stöhnte vor Schmerz und Übelkeit, wimmerte, und atmete schwer gegen den Boden, der ihren überhitzten Atem zurückwarf.  
Loki erhob sich und nahm augenblicklich seine Hand von seiner Seite, die er auf den noch immer klaffenden Einschnitt gepresst hatte, als Helen für einen Moment ihre eigenen Schmerzen ignorierte und argwöhnisch zu ihm aufblickte.  
Ihr Blick folgte ihm, während er sich neben sie kniete.  
Plötzlich gab einer ihrer Arme unter ihr nach, die Muskeln in ihrem Körper zuckten unkontrolliert. Loki stützte sie mit der flachen Hand am Brustbein und strich ihr mit der anderen beruhigend über den Rücken.  
„Du hast genug gekämpft“, sagte er leise, „lass es zu. Lass mich gehen.“  
Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf, der Boden unter ihr schwankte, als befänden sie sich auf einem Boot. Das Licht um sie herum schien plötzlich heller.  
Loki sammelte vorsorglich ihre Haare aus ihrem Gesicht und hielt sie in ihrem Nacken zusammen. Sie konnte ihm nichts vormachen.  
Ihr Magen zog sich in regelmäßigen Abständen zusammen und sie spürte Säure in ihrer Speiseröhre aufsteigen.  
Die Farbe des Mooses verblasste vor ihren Augen, sie spürte ihren eigenen Körper nicht mehr.  
Der Geräuschpegel sank rapide ab. Die Stille pochte ihr in den Ohren.  
Dann stieg er wieder an und sie hörte Bruce Stimme zwischen den Bäumen.  
„Geben Sie ihr noch 5 Milliliter.“  
Sie blickte sich nach Loki um, aber sie sah ihn schon nicht mehr.  
Eine Sekunde später richtete sich ihr Körper von selbst auf der Liege auf.  
Das sterile Licht an der Decke pulsierte und stach in ihren Augen, zu weiß. Stimmen sprachen durcheinander, zu laut, als dass sie eine davon isolieren konnte.  
Banners Gesicht kam in ihr Blickfeld, sie registrierte, dass sich sein Mund bewegte aber sie hörte nicht, was er sagte.  
Mechanisch rutschte sie von der Liege, mehrere Elektroden lösten sich von ihrer Haut, die an ihren Schläfen und dem Schlüsselbein angebracht worden waren.  
Sie fühlte mehr Hände als erwartet, die versuchten sie aufzuhalten.  
Etwas stach an ihrem Arm, nachlässig riss sie sich die Nadel des Tropfes, an dem sie hing, aus der Armbeuge und konnte sich schon nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten.  
Helen fiel auf die Knie und erbrach auf die kalten Fliesen.  
Das gedämpfte Aufschlagen von Metall auf dem Boden war das letzte, das sie hörte, bevor sie neben der Lache ihres eigenen Erbrochenen kollabierte.

Wieder waren Stimmen das erste, was sie wahrnahm, als sie erwachte.  
„Wir können ihr nicht noch mehr Adrenalin injizieren.“  
„Ihr Puls ist immer noch zu hoch, aber stabil.“  
Eine Tür wurde aufgestoßen. Schnelle Schritte. Jemand griff ihre Hand und murmelte unverständlich.  
„Tony“, kam Dr. Banners Stimme beruhigend aber dringlich, „das ist nicht ihr Blut.“  
Das Murmeln verstummte. Die warme Hand verschwand von ihrem Arm und tauchte etwas später auf ihrer Stirn wieder auf. Vertrauter Geruch.  
Für einen Augenblick flatterten ihre Augenlider auf. Es war anstrengend, sie offen zu halten.  
„Hey, hey“, hörte sie Tony neben sich und schlug nochmals die Augen auf.  
„Mr. Stark, Sie müssen sich untersuchen lassen!“  
„Ich weiß nicht, was wir ihr gegen die Vergiftung verabreichen könnten“, sagte eine fremde Stimme, weiter entfernt aus einer anderen Ecke des Raumes.  
„Vergiftung“, sagte Tony und seine Stimme brach.  
„Ein pflanzliches Gift, hohe Konzentration. Es ist nicht lebensgefährlich, aber bis es vollständig aus ihrem Organismus raus ist können wir nichts tun, als zu warten. Das könnte einige Stunden dauern, einen Tag vielleicht.“  
Aufs Stichwort drehte sich Helen von der Liege und übergab sich abermals auf den Boden.  
„Ich habe gehört was passiert ist, Tony“, sagte Bruce, „du musst Shield dich untersuchen lassen. Jetzt sofort.“  
Ihr wurde wieder schwarz vor Augen.

„Pupillenreaktion normal.“  
„Sie wacht auf.“  
„Helen, kannst du uns hören?“, hörte sie Bruce, „du musst jetzt wirklich bei uns bleiben.“  
Seine Stimme klang zittrig.  
Sie zwang ihre Augen, sich zu öffnen. Nach endlosen Augenblicken gehorchte ihr Körper.  
„Kannst du dich aufsetzen?“, fragte er.  
„Natascha“, flüsterte sie, während zwei Shield Agenten sie aufrichteten.  
„Ihr geht es gut“, sagte Bruce und nahm ihren Puls, „es wird noch dauern, bis wir sie aus dem künstlichen Koma holen können. Wie fühlst du dich?“  
Er sah, wie misstrauisch sie die fremden Agenten beäugte und schickte sie kurzerhand auf den Flur.  
„Helen?“, fragte er nochmal.  
„Toilette“, stieß sie aus und Bruce verlor keine Sekunde dabei, sie schwankend quer durch den Raum ins angrenzende Badezimmer zu befördern.  
Er konnte in letzter Sekunde den Deckel hochklappen, bevor sie ihren Mageninhalt in der Toilette entleerte.  
Dr. Banner hielt ihr die Haare zurück und räusperte sich verlegen.  
„Wir machen rasante Fortschritte“, scherzte er.  
Er half ihr wieder auf, als sie fertig war und sie schaffte es, ihren Mund unterm Wasserhahn auszuspülen, ehe sie sich zitternd auf dem Badewannenrand niederlassen musste.  
„Mir geht es blendend, ihr könnt euch alle wieder abregen“, kam Tonys Stimme durch die Tür, die sich kurz darauf öffnete, „selbst Shield hat keinen Grund gefunden, mich auf der Station zu behalten, also lass mich.“  
„Tony, bitte“, hörte sie Steves leisere Stimme im Nebenraum, erschöpft.  
„Wenn du darauf bestehst, könntest du mir im Badezimmer helfen“, rief Banner aus selbigem, „ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie alleine wieder hier raus bekomme.“  
Tony kam und sie halfen ihr wieder ins andere Zimmer, auf die Liege. In ihren Augen standen die Tränen, vor Erschöpfung, sie nahm von den meisten Dingen nur ihre Umrisse war.  
Wieder auf der Liege zog sie die Beine an die Brust und wünschte, sie könnte wieder einschlafen. Das Gift schien ihr in jede Faser ihres Körpers gekrochen zu sein und fühlte sich an, als brannte es sie von innen aus.  
„Kann ich in mein Bett“, murmelte Helen schwach, aber Tony schien sie trotzdem verstanden zu haben.  
„Können wir sie in ihr eigenes Zimmer bringen, Doc?“, fragte Tony und setzte nach einer langen Pause nach, „Dr. Banner?“  
Helen sah nicht, was passierte. Für nichts und niemanden hätte sie die Kraft aufbringen können, ihre Augen offen zu halten.  
Was sie hörte waren schwere, unregelmäßige Atemzüge und Stolpern, das Rascheln von Kleidung.  
„Ich bringe ihn raus, er kann nicht mehr“, hörte sie Steve raunen. Mehrere Personen verließen den Raum.  
Eine andere ließ sich in den Stuhl neben sie fallen.

„Dr. Banner sagt, wir können sie auf ihr Zimmer bringen“, brach Steves Stimme die Stille. Sie wusste nicht wann.  
„Ihr Körper wird noch ein paar Stunden versuchen, das Gift heraus zu spülen, sagt er. Du sollst unbedingt ihr Fieber herunterkühlen, aber sie sollte nicht frieren. Sie muss ausreichend trinken, wenn sie gerade einen klaren Moment hat. Schlaf braucht sie auch ganz dringend, aber wahrscheinlich lässt sie ihr Körper erst in drei bis vier Stunden ausruhen, meint Bruce. Du sollst regelmäßig ihren Puls kontrollieren“, sagte Steve.  
Tony gab ein Geräusch von sich, das irgendwo zwischen einem Brummen und einem Fiepen lag.  
„Mr. Stark?“, fragte Steve vorsichtig.  
„Ich kann das nicht, ich kann sowas…hab ich mal erzählt?...da war sie gerade neun…Pepper erinnert sich bestimmt daran, Pepper erinnert sich immer an so etwas…Helen war zu Besuch und hat die Grippe bekommen...ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte…ich war überfordert…was…einen Monat vorher haben wir überlegt, ob ich sie zu mir nehme…ich hatte schon die Papiere fertig aber…wie hätte ich mich um sie kümmern sollen, ich wusste doch nicht was ich machen muss…Pepper musste mitten in der Nacht nach Malibu kommen…ich konnte sie doch nicht adoptieren, wenn ich nicht mal ihre Grippe…“  
„Tony“, unterbrach ihn Steve bestimmt, „Tony, kannst du uns einen Eimer holen?“  
Eine längere Pause.  
„Bruce kann sowas…“  
„Bruce musste sich hinlegen. Er war länger hier, als er aushalten konnte. Er regt sich zu sehr auf, Tony. Aber ich bin mir sicher, du kannst uns auch helfen“, sagte Steve langsam.  
„Eimer“, wiederholte Tony konfus.  
„Ich will nicht, dass sie sich immer ins Bad schleppen muss, wenn sie sich übergibt“, sagte Steve ruhig, „kannst du uns einen Eimer holen gehen?“  
„Ich habe einen Tower mit meinem Namen drauf“, begann Tony, „ich habe einen Tower, aber ich weiß nicht, ob da ein Eimer drin ist.“  
Pause.  
„Jarvis?“, wandte sich Steve an den AI.  
„22ster Stock, in der Küche, Sir. Untere Küchenzeile, der zweite Schrank von rechts“, antwortete der prompt.  
„Tony, könntest du ihn holen?“, fragte Steve geduldig.  
Der Angesprochene gab einen unbestimmten Laut von sich, dann hörte man ihn den Raum verlassen.  
Helen schlug träge ihre Augen auf und blickte in Steves kritisches Gesicht.  
„Dein Onkel dürfte gar nicht hier sein, er ist traumatisiert. Wir hätten ihn heute fast verloren“, sagte er und sein Ton war ein gänzlich anderer, als der, mit dem er gerade noch mit Tony geredet hatte. Er klang geschäftlich.  
„Wenn das in Ordnung für dich ist, bringe ich dich jetzt auf dein Zimmer“, sagte er, „schaffst du den Weg, oder musst du dich vorher hier noch einmal übergeben?“  
Sie glaubte, mit dem Kopf geschüttelt zu haben, aber sie war sich nicht sicher.  
Dennoch half Steve ihr auf die Beine und beobachtete, wie sie mehrere unsichere Schritte machte, bevor ein Muskel in ihrem Unterschenkel krampfte und das Bein unter ihr nachgab.  
Der Blonde griff sie am Oberarm und atmete geräuschvoll aus, ehe er sie hochhob und den Gang entlang trug.

„Haben wir gewonnen?“, wusste sie, dass sie es artikulierte, als sie schon in ihrem Zimmer waren.  
„Haben wir“, erwiderte Steve matt und setzte sie langsam auf dem Boden ab.  
Die zwei Schritte, die es benötigte, sich auf ihr Bett zu setzen, schaffte sie alleine.  
Sie bebte am ganzen Körper, vielleicht Schüttelfrost.  
„Agent Barton und Agent Coulson mussten auf die Intensivstation gebracht werden, aber sie kommen durch“, gab ihr Steve seinen sachlichen Bericht, „Colonel Rhodes hat leichte innere Blutungen und eine Gehirnerschütterung. Tony hat…keine körperlichen Verletzungen. Allen anderen geht es gut.“  
Helens Kopf verarbeitete die Informationen quälend langsam. Hatte sie die Namen richtig verstanden? Hatte sie Steves Stimme überhaupt wahrnehmen können, über das Rauschen in ihren Ohren?  
„Du solltest dich umziehen, bevor du dich ins Bett legst“, hörte sie seine Stimme nun deutlicher.  
Sie sah an sich herunter und wusste, dass Steve die gleichen blutverschmierten Handabdrücke und Schlieren auf ihrem weißen Top und der weißen Hose sah, wie sie und dass sich manche von ihnen an Stellen befanden, von denen sie beide wussten, dass Steve der erste gewesen war, der sie je dort berührt hatte.  
Er ging zu ihrem Schrank und holte zielstrebig frische Kleidung aus der untersten Schublade.  
„Er lebt“, sagte Steve leise, „Thor ist bei ihm.“  
Er sah sie nicht an, als er ihr die Anziehsachen ins Bad legte und die Tür hinter ihr schloss, nachdem sie eingetreten war.  
Sie war allein. Ihr Spiegelbild war es, das für die kommenden Monate in ihren Albträumen wiederkehren würde.  
Ihre hellen Augen lagen glasig und tief in ihren Höhlen und waren blutunterlaufen, jegliche Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen, stattdessen Leichenblässe und das Grau ihrer aufgesprungenen Lippen. Das dunkle Haar, das ihr ins Gesicht fiel, verdeckte die einzigen Flecken Farbe auf selbigem, sein Blut.  
Du bist nicht besser, als mein Spiegelbild, es waren seine Worte. In keinem Moment mehr, als in diesem.  
Thor war bei ihm.  
Sie musste sich auf den Toilettensitz setzen, um sich das rostrot verfärbte Shirt auszuziehen, ohne das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.  
Sie vermied den Spiegel, als sie sich das Gesicht wusch, ihre Arme, aber sie sah das verfärbte Wasser im Becken. Um zu duschen, war sie zu schwach.  
Stattdessen fuhr sie wiederholt mit einem Handtuch über die Stelle an ihrer Taille, an der das Blut sich nicht abwaschen ließ, als hätte es ihre Haut permanent eingefärbt, bis sie von der Reibung so gerötet war, dass es keinen Unterschied machte.  
Im Nebenzimmer hörte sie Steve, der mit Pepper telefonierte.  
„..nein, das tut keinem von beiden gut…es ist wichtig, dass Tony sich ausruht…bitte, Pepper, du warst nicht dabei, bleib bei ihm…in 10 Minuten? Gut...ich kümmere mich um sie, sag ihm das…ja, ich verspreche es…“  
Helen versuchte nicht zuzuhören und zog sich die frischen Sachen an. Geistesabwesend fuhr sie sich durchs verklebte Haar und fischte einen feuchten Klumpen heraus. Vielleicht war es geronnenes Blut, vermischt mit Erde und ihrem giftig riechenden Schweiß.  
Sie übergab sich erneut.  
Steve kam ins Badezimmer, noch bevor sie fertig war und übertönte ihr atemloses Würgen, als würde sie jeden Augenblick ersticken, damit, dass er den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und ein Handtuch in kaltem Wasser tränkte.  
Er legte es ihr auf die Stirn, nachdem er sie ins Bett gebracht hatte.

Die nächsten Stunden blieben ihr nur verschwommen in Erinnerung.  
Sie maß die Zeit in kühlen Handtüchern auf ihrer Stirn, die sich erhitzten und wieder in kaltem Wasser getränkt wurden, wieder und wieder. Zwischendurch schlief sie, doch nur für wenige Minuten am Stück.  
Bald schlief sie nicht mehr, weil das Gift, das Fieber und die Dehydrierung ein Gefühl in ihrem Kopf verursachten, als sei er zwischen einer Schrottpresse eingeklemmt.  
Sie bezweifelte, dass jemals ein Kater annähernd so schlimm sein konnte, aber es zu vergleichen, gab ihr das Gefühl von Normalität.  
Steve zwang sie, ein Glas Wasser zu trinken und sie erbrach es 10 Minuten später. Weil Steve es war, schaffte er es, dass sie noch ein zweites trank und dieses behielt sie eine volle Stunde in sich.  
Es war ein Eimer neben ihrem Bett aufgetaucht, aber Tony hatte ihn nicht gebracht, oder sie hätte sich an seine Stimme erinnern können. Steve redete nicht mit ihr und das war gut so. Denn jedes Mal, wenn er aufstand und den Eimer im Badezimmer ausleerte, das Schließen der Tür, die Toilettenspülung, seine Schritte, sie glaubte, die Geräusche würden ihren Schädel spalten.  
Sie atmete jedes Mal ruhiger, wenn sein Körper wieder neben ihr auftauchte, die langen Beine ausgestreckt und die Schultern an das Kopfende des Bettes gestützt.  
Sie bewegte sich viel, weil jede Position lediglich für Augenblicke erträglich war, bevor sie ihren Bauch wieder rebellieren spürte und wie jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper schmerzte. Steve bewegte sich nicht und ließ sie ihre Hände in sein T-Shirt krallen, bei jedem regelmäßigen Magenkrampf, der ihren gesamten Körper durchfuhr.  
Er war Stabilität und sie sah sein Gesicht nicht, weil sie trotz ihrer Unruhe nichts tun konnte, als sich in der Mitte ihres Bettes an seiner Seite zusammen zu kauern und die Bewegung seines Bauches beim Atmen zu beobachten.  
Oder wie ein Arm, an dem sie sich vorher noch festgehalten hatte, als könne es ihr Schwindelgefühl stoppen, in ihr Blickfeld geriet und die warme Bettdecke neu um ihren Körper drapierte.  
Er hatte die Rollläden heruntergelassen und bis auf ein Nachtlicht alle Lichter im Zimmer gelöscht, doch selbst das war ihr zu hell, zu gelb.  
Irgendwann wusste sie nicht mehr, wie lange das letzte Mal her gewesen war, dass sie sich hatte übergeben müssen.  
„Nimm die hier. Du musst schlafen.“  
Zwei Tabletten wurden ihr unter die Nase gehalten. Sie benötigte mehrere Anläufe, um die kleinen Pillen zwischen ihren zitternden Fingern zu fassen und ließ Steve das Wasserglas an ihre Lippen führen.  
„Und die gegen die Schmerzen“, sagte er und sie schluckte auch die dritte Tablette.

Erwachen tat sie ohne Steve an ihrer Seite.  
Aber Minuten später, wahrscheinlich waren es Minuten, kam Pepper durch die Tür in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich auf ihre Bettkante.  
Helen trank das Wasser, das Pepper ihr konsequent reichte und schluckte auch die Tabletten, die sie ihr hinhielt.  
„Du möchtest vielleicht duschen“, bot Pepper an und trotz ihrer Benommenheit merkte Helen, wie viel schlechter als Steve sie es verbergen konnte, wie schlecht Helen aussah. Wie sehr sie sich sorgte.  
Helen fühlte sich noch nicht stark genug, aber Pepper ließ sie beinahe eine halbe Stunde unter dem Wasserstrahl auf dem Boden der Dusche sitzen, bis das heiße Wasser noch die letzten Spuren Blut von ihrem Körper und aus ihren Haaren gewaschen hatte, während der warme Dampf ihre verkrampften Lungen zu weiten schien.  
Alles, was Pepper tat, half. Sie fühlte sich besser, sauberer und ihre Erschöpfung war angenehmer Schläfrigkeit gewichen.  
Inzwischen hatte Pepper ihre Bettlaken gewechselt und obwohl sie sämtliche Fenster ihres Zimmers weit geöffnet hatte, schlug Helen der Gestank entgegen, als sie wieder aus dem Bad kam. Säuerlich, leicht nach Verwesung und Schweiß.  
Pepper ließ sie eine Weile am offenen Fenster sitzen und die frische Luft einatmen, eingewickelt in eine Decke. Als sie sich unkontrolliert vor Kälte schüttelte, brachte sie Helen wieder in ihr Bett und die frischen, weißen Laken um ihren Körper fühlten sich beinahe noch besser an, als das heiße Wasser in der Dusche.  
„Liebes, schlaf noch ein wenig“, sagte Pepper und blieb bei ihr, als ihr wieder die Augen zufielen.

Das nächste Mal, als sie aufwachte, war sie ausgeschlafen. Schwach, mit unangenehmem Gefühl im Magen und stechenden Kopfschmerzen, aber ausgeschlafen.  
„Ich hab dir etwas zu essen gebracht“, sagte Tony, der auf einem Sessel neben ihrem Bett saß. Helen bemerkte die einsame Scheibe Toast auf einem Teller mit Horror. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Trink wenigstens den Tee“, forderte Tony und reichte ihr eine Tasse.  
„Der ist kalt“, bemerkte Helen und nach einigen Augenblicken des Überlegens, nahm Tony die Tasse zurück.  
„Ich sitz schon länger hier“, sagte er, als wäre es ihm bisher nicht aufgefallen.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Helen und das brachte Bewegung in Tonys starre Gesichtszüge.  
„Wie es mir geht?“, fragte er und seine Stimme rutschte eine Oktave höher, „mir? Falls es dir aufgefallen ist sitze ich hier mit Tee an deinem Bett, weil ich wissen will, wie es DIR geht!“  
„Steve hat gesagt…“, wandte Helen ein und wurde von ihrem Onkel unterbrochen.  
„Wurdest du von Thors geisteskranken Bruder vergiftet, oder ich?“, fragte er, seine Stimme immer noch schrill, „und pass auf, was du jetzt sagst. Ich kenne dich seit bestimmt 20 Jahren, ich weiß, dass das vorgestern die schlimmsten 10 Stunden deines Lebens waren! Medizinisch gesehen.“  
„Tony“, protestierte sie leise, „nicht so laut, ich hab Kopfschmerzen.“  
Etwas war nicht richtig mit Tony, nicht ihretwegen, und er würde ihr nicht sagen, was es war. Das hatte er noch nie.  
„Du hast übrigens eine Blutvergiftung“, sagte er ruhiger und tippte mit dem Finger auf ihre eine Hand, an der sie den Verband noch nicht bemerkt hatte, „du überlebst zwar den psychopathischen Gott, eure experimentelle Nahtoderfahrung oder was ihr da mit Romanoff gemacht habt und eine wirklich ernste Vergiftung, aber dann holst du dir eine Blutvergiftung von einem Papierschnitt!“  
Helen hob ihre Hand irritiert und erinnerte sich nur vage, wie sie sich im Traum an den Gräsern geschnitten hatte.  
„Tschuldige?“, murmelte und wusste wirklich nicht mehr, ob sie sich dafür entschuldigen sollte oder nicht.  
„Ist auch wieder Zeit für deine Antibiotika“, seufzte Tony und drückte ihr noch eine Tablette und ein Glas in die Hand.

„Apropos Steve“, sagte Tony und fischte ein Tablet vom Tisch, „rutsch rüber.“  
Er machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung und sie rutschte ein Stück in ihrem Bett zur Seite. Tony ließ sich auf die Decke neben sie fallen und tippte auf seinem Tablet herum, während er mit ihr sprach.  
„Hier, ich hab was, das heitert dich ganz bestimmt auf“, sagte er und hielt ihr das Tablet unter die Nase.  
Abgespielt wurde eine Aufnahme einer Überwachungskamera.  
Es sah aus wie ein Zellentrakt im Shield HQ. Eine blasse Gestalt, der schwarzes Haar ins Gesicht fiel, saß auf einer Bank in einer Zelle. Daneben stand Steve.  
Er redete mit Loki. Loki grinste, dann antwortete er.  
„Natascha kann doch Lippenlesen, hab sie gefragt, ob sie uns das übersetzen kann“, erzählte Tony heiter und räusperte sich, „Loki sagt gerade sowas wie, ich hätte diese Welt bis zu den Grundmauern niedergebrannt, um sie bei mir zu halten blah, blah und Steve sagt dann so, das wär beeindruckender, wenn du nicht die letzten Monate versucht hättest, diese Welt niederzubrennen, nur um es deinem Bruder heimzuzahlen. Und jetzt sagt Loki noch was und Steve sagt meinen Namen aber sie nuscheln wohl beide so und warte…“  
Helen starrte fassungslos auf das Display, als Steve aus dem Stillstand ausholte und…  
„Cap hat ihm tatsächlich die Nase gebrochen“, sagte Tony amüsiert, „ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich da ein Gif draus mache, oder es mir als Bildschirmhintergrund einstelle, was meinst du? Obwohl, wieso nicht beides!“  
Sie beobachtete mit offenem Mund, wie Loki seinen Kopf, Blut von seiner Nase tropfend, seine Lippen hinunter, wieder Steve zudrehte. Der stand inmitten der Zelle, als wüsste er nicht, wie er dort eigentlich hingekommen war.  
Er bewegte sich unschlüssig auf Loki zu, doch der hob abwehrend die Hand. Und lächelte.  
Sein Mund bewegte sich kaum, aber sie registrierte, dass Loki etwas sagte.  
Loki hob seine grünen Augen zu Steve und nickt kaum merklich. Steve, mit eisernem Gesichtsausdruck, erwiderte und verließ die Zelle.  
Tony stoppte die Aufnahme, als Shield Personal mit einem Arztkoffer die Zelle betrat.  
„Nimmt Thor ihn mit nach Asgard?“, fragte Helen monoton.  
Tony rümpfte die Nase.  
„Ja“, sagt er nur.  
„Wann?“, fragte sie und wollte es nicht, weil sie wusste, wie viel es Tony über sie verriet und wie wenig er damit umgehen wollte. Seine Antwort fiel entsprechend knapp aus.  
„Morgen.“


	43. Kein Krieg in Troja.

„…erst 50, dann 100, mindestens 200 Aliens...und ich steh da mit Pfeil und Bogen neben Johnny Storm...ich mein, Johnny Storm, hallo!…und da dachte ich mir, ich bin hoffnungslos unterbezahlt in dem Job“, sagte Clint und biss in einen Donut mit bunten Streuseln.  
Helen hatte ihn auf die Krankenstation geschmuggelt. Eine ganze Tüte sogar.  
Natascha hatte am Telefon ein sehr detailreiches Bild davon gezeichnet, was passieren würde, wenn Clint nicht bald seinen Zucker bekam.  
Jetzt stand sie mit verschränkten Armen neben seinem Bett und schmunzelte.  
„Jedes Mal wenn er die Geschichte erzählt, werden es mehr Aliens“, bemerkte sie.  
„Coulson hat mich schon gewarnt“, sagte Helen und musterte Clints eingegipstes Bein, sein blaues Auge und die Naht an seinem Kinn. Außerdem den Verband an seiner Schulter. Glatter Durchschuss, hatte man ihr erzählt.  
„Du warst bei Phil, bevor du mich besuchst?“, fragte Clint eingeschnappt.  
„Er liegt gleich nebenan, hat nach mir gefragt“, rechtfertigte sich Helen, „wollte mich tatsächlich briefen oder so. Hat der sich jemals einen Tag Urlaub genommen?“  
„Ihr habt ihn seinen Donut aussuchen lassen und ich habe den verschmähten Rest bekommen, stimmt doch!“, grummelte Clint.  
„Der Mann unterschreibt unsere Gehaltschecks“, wandte Natascha schulterzuckend ein.  
„Sei froh, dass du überhaupt was zu essen kriegst. Die hätten mich am Eingang fast verhaftet, weil ich meine Shield ID vergessen hatte“, erzählte Helen.  
Clint schlug sich die gesunde Hand vor den Mund.  
„Werd mal mehr wie dein Onkel, der muss bestimmt nie seinen Ausweis vorzeigen. Mach was aus deinem Namen!“, sagte er ein klein wenig gehässig.  
„Übrigens, Rhodey hat mir erzählt, er hat das Portal um geschubst. Nicht du“, sagte Helen. Natascha verkniff sich ein Grinsen.  
„Pah! Ihr beide wart gar nicht dabei, ihr könnt mir gar nichts! Rhodes hat bestimmt auch behauptet, ich hätte mir das Bein gebrochen, weil mir Das Ding auf den Fuß getreten ist“, meckerte Clint.  
„Ist das nicht, was passiert ist?“, fragte Natascha und Helen lachte.  
Es tat gut. Dass das Ende einer Mission wie dieser für die beiden Agenten Routine war, lenkte sie von dem Loch ab, das sich vor ihr aufzutun schien. Jetzt, wo alles vorbei war.  
„Ihr beiden, ihr habt den kompletten Kampf buchstäblich verschlafen, ihr solltet einfach ein wenig mehr Respekt vor Leuten zeigen, die hier tatsächlich gearbeitet haben“, erwiderte Clint und machte eine grabschende Handbewegung in Nataschas Richtung.  
Die hielt ihm die Tüte hin. Er griff hinein und biss in seinen dritten Donut der letzten 20 Minuten.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das gesund ist“, sagte Helen und sah sich im sterilen Krankenzimmer um.  
Clint nickte und nutzte die Zeit, in der er kaute, um sie eingehend zu mustern.  
Sein Blick wanderte von der ausgetragenen Jeans, die ihr zu locker um die Hüften baumelte, zu dem verwaschenen Shirt und hoch zu ihren schlampig zu einem Zopf genommenen Haaren, ehe er an ihrem Gesicht hängen blieb.  
„Apropos gesund, siehst ganz schön beschissen aus dafür, dass du nur ein bisschen in Nataschas Kopf rumgelaufen bist“, bemerkte Clint.  
Tony hatte protestiert, als sie heute Morgen darauf bestanden hatte, ihr Zimmer verlassen zu dürfen und angesichts ihrer immer noch unglaublich kränklichen Gesichtsfarbe und den dunkelvioletten Schatten unter ihren Augen, hatte sie sich einiges einfallen lassen müssen, um ihn zu überzeugen. Noch einen Tag länger in ihrem Zimmer und sie wäre die Wände hochgegangen.

„Du hättest sie gestern sehen sollen“, wandte Natascha ein.  
„Ich habe mich letztens noch gefragt, wieso ich euch am Anfang nicht leiden konnte“, sagte Helen.  
„Und jetzt bringst du mir Essen mit, wenn Natascha dich anruft“, sagte Clint und schnalzte mehrmals mit der Zunge.  
„Ich weiß auch nicht, wie es so weit kommen konnte“, seufzte Helen und zog ihren Zopf am Hinterkopf enger, „außerdem wurde ich vergiftet. Ich habe jedes Recht, scheiße auszusehen. Ich weiß auch immer noch nicht, ob du in deinem Zustand 300 Gramm Zucker auf einmal essen solltest.“  
„Das sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist“, meinte Natascha, „er hat schon ganz anderes überlebt. Gib ihm nicht das Gefühl, er könnte uns die nächsten Wochen wieder voll jammern.“  
„Erstens“, mischte sich Clint ein, „es ist genauso schlimm, wie es aussieht, danke. Und zweitens entlasse ich mich morgen wieder selbst. Bei dem Essen hier kann niemand gesund werden.“  
Helen schaute panisch zu Natascha, die winkte ab.  
„Das versucht er jedes Mal“, sagte sie, „aber Coulson fängt ihn immer wieder ein, bevor er aus dem Gebäude ist.“  
„Aber dieses Mal habe ich einen entscheidenden Vorteil. Agent Coulson müsste sich erst selbst entlassen, um zu verhindern, dass ich mich selbst entlasse“, sagte er.  
„Bestechende Logik“, bemerkte Natascha.  
„Jetzt wo wir geklärt haben, dass Barton nur simuliert, wie geht es dir eigentlich?“, fragte Helen an Natascha gewandt, „du hast noch gar nicht erzählt, wie es im Koma war.“  
Bevor diese antworten konnte, schaltete sich Clint ein.  
„Machst du Witze? Tascha hat in ihrem ganzen Leben keine 8 Stunden am Stück geschlafen, hast du mal geguckt, wie erholt die aussieht?“, sagte er und fügte nebenbei hinzu, „mich würde ja interessieren, wie es Loki so geht.“  
„Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dir noch niemand erzählt hat, wie ich ihn fast umgebracht habe…“, murmelte Helen.  
Clints Augen hellten sich auf.  
„Hast du? Gut!“, sagte er und schwächte sein Grinsen ab, als Natascha ihm einen Blick zuwarf, „ich mein, gut dass wir gewonnen haben und so. Geht ihm aber wieder besser, ja?“  
„Soweit ich gehört habe“, bestätigte Helen widerwillig, „Thor nimmt ihn nachher mit nach Asgard, bevor es ihm wieder gut genug geht, um auszubrechen.“  
Clint hatte inzwischen die Tüte Donuts an sich genommen und wühlte darin herum.  
„Und das ist ok für dich?“, fragte er, ohne den Blick aus der Tüte zu nehmen.  
„Was soll daran…für mich ist…ok ist jetzt...“, stammelte sie planlos und riss sich dann zusammen, „was wollt ihr von mir hören? Ist gut, dass die ganze Geschichte vorbei ist. Was auch immer sie in Asgard mit ihm tun werden, er hat es verdient.“  
„Helen“, sagte Natascha sanft und fing ihren Blick auf.  
„Tascha hat schon Recht, nur weil ich es jetzt nicht schlimm gefunden hätte, wenn er gestorben wäre, musst du nicht so tun, als sei es dir egal“, sagte Clint.  
„Will nicht drüber reden“, sagte Helen scharf. Der Agent seufzte und hielt ihr die Tüte hin.  
„Donut?“, fragte er, aber Helen verzog nur den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Danke, mir ist immer noch nicht so nach Essen“, sagte sie und nahm sich ihre Jacke von dem Stuhl, auf dem sie saß, „ich geh jetzt auch. Wollte Thor noch verabschieden.“  
Die beiden Agenten schwiegen einige Augenblicke zu lang und wechselten Blicke.  
„Wehe er kommt nicht noch vorbei, um mir tschüss zu sagen!“, sagte Clint.  
„Ich komme auch später, fangt nicht ohne mich an“, sagte Natascha.  
Helen nickte und lächelte leicht, während sie die Tür hinter sich zu zog.  
Eine Weile war nur das Rascheln von Clints Tüte im Zimmer zu hören.  
„Ist nicht ok für sie, oder?“, warf er mit vollem Mund in den Raum.  
„Nein“, sagte Natascha, nahm Clint den Donut aus der Hand und biss selbst hinein. Er beobachtete sie eine Weile.  
„Und wieso guckst du so? Ich dachte, wir waren uns alle einig, dass es ihr nur gut tun kann, wenn er wieder weg ist“, sagte Clint mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.  
Natascha hob unschlüssig die Achseln.  
„Ich weiß nicht“, sagte sie schließlich, „du warst nicht dabei.“  
„Ich war auch mal dabei, schon vergessen“, erinnerte Clint, dann fiel ihm der Mund auf, „du hast gesagt, du hättest im Koma nichts mitbekommen!“  
„Ist besser so“, erwiderte Natascha.

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?“, fragte Bruce.  
„Weiß nicht, jetzt wo hier alle auf einmal abreisen“, sagte Helen, „bin mir auch nicht sicher, inwieweit Shield sich da einmischen wird nach...allem.“  
„Was heißt hier alle?“, fragte Tony alarmiert, „nur weil Thor sich wieder nachhause zaubert und Steve seinen Roadtrip machen will?“  
„Wenn Clint wieder fit ist, sind Natascha und er auch wieder alle paar Tage woanders. Budapest oder wo Fury sie wieder hin stationiert“, sagte Helen.  
„Aber unser Dr. Banner hier bleibt uns doch erhalten“, sagte Tony und klopfte Bruce auf die Schulter.  
„Ehrlich gesagt...“, wandte Bruce ein.  
„Et tu, Doktor?“, sagte Tony und nahm die Hand von dessen Schulter.  
„Wo wollen Sie denn hin?“, fragte Helen belegt.  
„Kalkutta vielleicht“, sagte Bruce unbehaglich.  
„Aber da kommen Sie doch gerade her! Wieso bleiben Sie nicht hier?“, fragte sie und hörte, wie schrill ihre Stimme klang.  
„Ich bau Ihr Labor aus!“, versprach Tony prompt, „Sie können eigentlich auch das ganze Stockwerk haben, ich brauch das nicht so dringend!“  
„Das…das ist wirklich nett von euch beiden“, sagte Bruce, „aber ich muss für eine Weile weg. Nicht so lange.“  
„Wie lang ist nicht so lange, Bruce“, fragte Helen.  
„6 Monate vielleicht?“, antwortete er und Tony und Helen schnaubten gleichzeitig, was Bruce bemüht überging, „also, Helen, was willst du machen?“  
„Studieren“, sagte Tony sofort, „das hatten wir schon vor einem Monat geklärt.“  
„Haben alle Fristen verpasst“, war ihr monotoner Kommentar zu den Plänen ihres Onkels.  
„Dank Loki“, sagte Tony.  
„Hm“, machte Helen.  
„Den Eignungstest schreibst du trotzdem“, sagte Tony, „genau gesagt in drei Wochen. Hab ich schon erzählt?“  
„Was?“, fuhr Helen auf.  
„Konnten den Test fürs nächste Jahr vorziehen. Jarvis hat dir einen Lernplan erstellt“, sagte Tony.  
„Och nö, Tony“, maulte sie, „dein Ernst?“

Tony schenkte ihr darauf einen bekannten Blick. Die Sorte, die seine Augenbrauen zusammenzog und seine Lippen schürzte und fragte, 'wieso führst du dich auf wie ein Teenager?', ohne die Worte tatsächlich zu sagen.  
Helen widmete ihm im Gegenzug einen komplizierteren Blick. Einen, der ganz offensichtlich antwortete: 'Wahrscheinlich, weil du mich wie einen behandelst? Außerdem bin ich traumatisiert und du siehst auch ziemlich beschissen aus, letztens hast du noch die Fidschis versprochen, lass uns lieber erst mal in Urlaub fahren?'  
Tony blinzelte.  
„Was ist falsch mit deinem Gesicht?“, fragte er und Bruce neigte seinen Kopf in milder Beunruhigung.  
Helens widerspenstiges Gemurmel blieb unverständlich weil sie wusste, diese Diskussion spätestens an dem Tag verloren zu haben, an dem sie gescherzt hatte, sie könne sich auch vorstellen in Zukunft für Shield zu arbeiten. Tony hatte eindrucksvoll die gesamte Kaffeekanne über dem Frühstückstisch ausgekippt.  
„Wer es in Rekordzeit schafft, Schach auf Weltmeisterschaftsniveau zu lernen, der kann sich auch in drei Wochen auf so einen blöden Test vorbereiten“, sagte Tony.  
„Aber dann hast du immer noch beinahe ein Jahr, bevor du anfangen kannst, oder?“, fragte Bruce, um zu deeskalieren.  
„Ich könnte mit nach Indien!“, schlug sie vor.  
„Nein!“, riefen Tony und Bruce gleichzeitig, als sei das Gespräch sehr plötzlich eskaliert.  
„Nichts für Ungut, Banner“, sagte Tony, Bruce winkte ab.  
„Helen, ich würde dich gerne mitnehmen, aber nicht dieses Mal…ich brauche etwas Zeit für mich und die Orte zu denen…“, sagte er schnell und klang, als hätte er ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen.  
„Ist schon gut“, sagte Helen und war mit den Gedanken längst einen Schritt weiter, „ich war auch noch nie in Europa.“  
„Allein? Ohne mich“, sagte Tony.  
„Ich glaube, das war ihr Plan“, sagte Bruce schmunzelnd.  
„Was hast du gegen Europa?“, fragte Helen.  
„Nichts“, grummelte Tony, „wo willst du denn hin?“  
„Italien ist schön“, schlug Bruce vor. Helen nickte und machte eine unterstützende Geste.  
„Du kannst nicht mal Italienisch“, sagte Tony und seufzte, „von mir aus kannst du nach London. Aber in mein Apartment.“  
„Kann ich?“, grinste sie.  
„Wenn du den Eignungstest bestehst und mit dem Studium anfängst wenn du wiederkommst“, sagte Tony als bereite es ihm physische Schmerzen, „und du nimmst deinen Hund mit.“  
„Glaub nicht, dass Hamlet mir eine Wahl ließe“, bemerkte sie.

„Ich hätte mich schon noch von dir verabschiedet, du hättest mich jetzt nicht durchs ganze Shield HQ...“, sagte Helen, als sie aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg und brach ab als sie bemerkte, in welchem Trakt sie sich befand.  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Thor, der auf sie gewartet hatte.  
„Was soll ich hier?“, fragte Helen argwöhnisch, obwohl sie es ganz genau wusste, „ich dachte, wir sehen uns draußen.“  
Thor warf ihr einen Blick zu, der seine Ungeduld mit maßlosem Verständnis überdeckte.  
„Ich will, dass du dich von ihm verabschiedest“, sagte er.  
Dachte ich mir, hätte Helen sagen wollen.  
„Auf keinen Fall“, sagte sie stattdessen.  
„Ich kann euch 10 Minuten verschaffen. Ihr solltet nicht ohne Worte des Abschieds auseinandergehen“, sagte Thor.  
„Ich hatte mich gerade so gut mit der letzten Begegnung als unserer letzten abfinden können, weil ich nicht wusste, dass es die letzte sein würde“, sagte sie.  
„Ich werde dich nicht drängen“, wandte Thor ein.  
„Jetzt bin ich schon hier. Jetzt würde ich es bereuen, einfach wieder zu gehen“, sagte sie zerknirscht.  
Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. Er klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und sah sehr zufrieden und sehr wenig überrascht aus.  
„Wieso erlauben sie mir überhaupt, allein zu ihm rein zu gehen? So sehr hat mir Shield nicht vertraut, seit ich überhaupt im Tower aufgetaucht bin“, schnaufte Helen um die Zeit zu schinden, sich mental darauf vorzubereiten, durch diese Tür dort den Zellentrakt zu betreten. Die zwei Agenten vor selbiger hatten sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen, seit sie aus dem Fahrstuhl gestiegen war. Einer von ihnen nahm gerade ein Anruf entgegen.  
Thor räusperte sich.  
„Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Clint, der mir einen Gefallen zugesagt hat“, sagte er.  
Helen machte eine unverständliche Geste mit den Händen.  
„Und?“, fragte sie.  
„Der führte ein Gespräch mit Phil Coulson“, sagte Thor und nickte zufrieden, „der Clint noch einen Gefallen schuldet, wie ich hörte.“  
„Und?“, fragte sie nur irritierter.  
„Für Sie“, mischte sich der telefonierende Agent ein und reichte ihr den Hörer.  
„Ja?“, sagte Helen.  
>Miss Stark, ich will das nicht bereuen, ich warne Sie.<  
„Direktor Fury“, bemerkte sie schlagfertig und drehte sich hilfesuchend zu Thor, der ihr ein Daumen-Hoch zeigte.  
>5 Minuten<, grummelte Fury durch den Hörer >und wir behalten Sie im Auge.<  
„Wär ja ganz was neues“, rutschte es ihr heraus.  
Am anderen Ende herrschte einen Augenblick Stille.  
>Herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens<, sagte Fury schließlich, >ich habe es noch nicht geschafft, persönlich im Stark Tower vorbeizuschauen, seit der ganze Zirkus hier überstanden ist. Aber Sie scheinen ja wieder auf den Beinen zu sein. Freut mich zu hören. 5 Minuten.<  
Dann legte er auf. Helen reichte dem Agenten das Handy zurück.  
„Ich nehme an, Coulson hatte bei Fury noch was gut?“, wandte sie sich an Thor, der breit grinste, „du hättest aber nicht um so viele Ecken...nur um...danke.“  
„Es war mir ein persönliches Anliegen“, sagte er nur und drückte ihr eine Sicherheitskarte in die Hand.  
„Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass du ihm ähnlicher bist, als die anderen es dir zutrauen, oder?“, sagte sie und musterte die Panzertür. Einfach durchgehen.  
„Dieses Urteil nehme ich mir selbstverständlich besonders von jemandem zu Herzen, der so tiefe Einblicke in die Sache hat, wie du“, sagte Thor wissend und lächelte.  
Sie verdrehte die Augen und nein, hier bei ihm auf dem Gang stehen zu bleiben war nicht mehr so verlockend.

Die Agenten hielten sie vor der Tür auf, bevor sie passieren durfte. Metalldetektor, Abtasten, das volle Programm.  
Sie lief den Gang entlang, die Zellen rechts und links von ihr blieben leer. Es war kein Geräusch zu hören, abgesehen von ihren eigenen Schritten.  
Die letzte Zelle auf der linken Seite des Ganges war von innen ausgeleuchtet.  
Sie wurde langsamer, dann noch langsamer, dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und blieb doch stehen.  
Sie atmete tief durch und löste ihr Haar aus dem Zopf, dass es ihr tief ins Gesicht fiel.  
Wieder drehte sie sich um und ging auf das Ende des Ganges zu.  
Schließlich schnaubte sie, band sich das Haar wieder zu einem strengen Zopf und hob ihr Kinn, bevor sie in sein Blickfeld vor die Glasscheibe seiner Zelle trat.  
„Für den kurzen Weg hast du nun beachtlich lang gebraucht“, bemerkte Loki hämisch, als sie vor ihm stehen blieb und näher ans Glas trat, „fühlt sich an wie der Weg zum Galgen, nicht?“  
Er stand inmitten seiner Zelle, aufrecht und steif, sein Körper schmal, Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Alles gerade wie der Dolch, den er gewohnt war bei sich zu tragen. Die Spitzen seiner Haare stachen unbeweglich zu den Seiten, glänzend wie eine Klinge.  
„Thor hat sein Versprechen gehalten“, stellte er fest.  
„Also du wolltest mich sehen“, sagte Helen nüchtern.  
Loki machte eine vage Handbewegung.  
„Thor gibt gerne Versprechen, um die man ihn nicht gebeten hat“, sagte er und verzog den Mund zu einem zahnlosen Lächeln, „die Frage ist vielmehr, wolltest du mich sehen?“  
„Erschien mir unhöflich, dich nicht zu verabschieden, wo mich dein Bruder schon so subtil vor deine Zelle manövriert hatte“, sagte sie monoton und räusperte sich, um einen härteren Ton anzuschlagen, „eigentlich dachte ich, das hier wäre die Gelegenheit, meinen aufgestauten Hass der letzten Monate zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Aber jetzt wo ich hier bin...ist es irgendwie unbefriedigend. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir auf angebrachte Art und Weise meine Wut demonstrieren kann über das, was du getan hast.“  
„Das verstehe ich. Mich ein zweites Mal zu erstechen, würde lediglich meine Abreise unnötig hinauszögern“, sagte Loki nickend und machte eine ausladende Geste, „wie steht es um deine anderen Emotionen?“  
Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Nicht…der Ort. Nicht die Zeit“, sagte sie fahrig, „nicht die Umstände…“  
„Selbstredend. Aber ich kann auch nicht jedes Mal erst zwei Liter Blut verlieren, ehe du dir meine Nähe erlaubst“, sagte er beiläufig.  
„Ich erinnere dich nächstes Mal, dass du das gesagt hast“, scherzte sie.  
„Es gibt kein nächstes Mal“, sagte er behutsam, „alles, was du mir heute nicht sagst...“  
Als hätte er sie daran erinnern müssen.  
„Den Zerberus behalte ich“, entfuhr es ihr.  
Loki schien ihre allgemeine Zerstreutheit zu belustigen.  
„Ich befinde mich in keiner Position, dir diesen Wunsch zu verwehren“, sagte er und rümpfte die Nase, was seinem darauffolgenden Schaudern nach zu urteilen, einige Schmerzen verursachte, „gerade jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr da sein werde, persönlich auf dich Acht zu geben.“  
Der Verband quer über seinen Nasenrücken, den sie hatte ignorieren wollen war unscheinbarer, als er für einen gerade zwei Tage zurückliegenden Bruch hätte sein sollen. Kaum mehr als ein breites Pflaster. Er heilte schneller, als sie es getan hätte. Wahrscheinlich sogar schneller, als Steve.  
Dennoch scheute sie sich davor, den Blick auch nur in die Richtung der Verletzung in seiner Magengegend schweifen zu lassen, die selbst bei seiner Konstitution immer noch klaffen musste, unter ihrem Verband.  
Die Stille war unangenehm. Sie krallte die Fingernägel in ihre Handinnenfläche und starrte auf die Glasscheibe.

„Weißt du, was man sich über Schneeglöckchen erzählt?“, fragte Loki unvermittelt.  
Sie ließ in Erleichterung über den Bruch der Stille die Luft aus ihren Lungen.  
„Mit 'man' meinst du bestimmt wieder dich selbst“, schnappte sie, zu laut, und verlagerte nervös ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
„Würdest du es denn hören wollen?“, fragte er.  
„Ja, bitte“, erwiderte sie leise.  
„Als alle Dinge bereits ihre Farbe hatten und nur der Schnee ohne eine geblieben war, zog er aus um den Himmel, oder die Erde, oder das Gras zu bitten, ihm etwas von ihrer Farbe abzugeben. Doch sie alle waren geizig und versagten ihm, was er brauchte, um vollkommen zu sein“, sagte Loki, „lediglich ein kleine, unscheinbare Blume war bereit, ihm etwas von ihrer Farbe zu geben. Es kam, dass der Schnee weiß und die Blume Schneeglöckchen genannt wurde. Dort, wo sie dem Schnee etwas von ihrem Wesen abgegeben hat, trägt sie noch heute grüne Flecken an ihrer Blüte, wie Male. Doch ist sie die einzige Pflanze, der die Eiseskälte des Schnees nie etwas anhaben wird. Sie ist die einzige, die er in seiner zerstörerischen Präsenz duldet, nachdem alle anderen ihn derlei schlecht behandelt haben.“  
Wieder diese Stille.  
„Ich Glückliche“, spottete Helen irgendwann, „obwohl mein Gesundheitszustand eigentlich gegen den Teil mit dem 'nichts anhaben' spricht. Aber das biegst du dir schon noch zurecht, wie ich dich kenne.“  
„Wie kommst du darauf, du seist das Schneeglöckchen?“, erwiderte er mit einem böswilligen Zucken im Mundwinkel.  
Die langen Pausen in diesem Gespräch waren unerträglich.  
„Hm. Ja richtig. Farblos, bevor ich dir begegnet bin. Hatte kurz vergessen, dass du die Geschichte aus deiner Perspektive erzählt hast. Trotzdem, dass ich dich nicht aus Spaß an der Freude ermordet habe, sollte dich jetzt nicht glauben lassen, ich könnte dir nichts antun, wenn du mich nochmal dazu zwingst. Du überschätzt deine...“, sagte sie und der Rest des Satzes verlor sich im Raum, als Loki ihren Blick auffing.  
Er lächelte und hob für einen Moment seine Augenbrauen.  
„Oh. Eiseskälte. Schon klar....Dann trifft es dich bestimmt nicht zu arg wenn ich jetzt...gehe. Je länger wir das hier hinauszögern, desto offensichtlicher wird, wie wenig wir uns noch zum Abschied zu sagen haben“, sagte sie und wandte sich von ihm ab, ehe er sehen konnte, wie sie den gleichgültigen Ausdruck nicht länger auf ihrem Gesicht halten konnte.  
„Du wirst mich vermissen“, entgegnete er beinahe hastig, „ich habe dir lange vorausgesagt, dass du um mich trauern wirst, wenn ich einmal nicht mehr da sein werde, aber erst heute hast du verstanden, dass ich Recht habe!“  
Sie schwieg eine Weile, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihm herumdrehte.  
Das Glas zwischen ihnen dämpfte und verzerrte seine Stimme minimal, doch genug, dass sie es registrierte. Auch, wie die Scheibe die Farben auf der anderen Seite verfälschte. Das Grün. Minimal.  
Alles war kaum merklich verschoben. Plötzlich störte sie alles an diesem Filter, durch den sie ihre letzte Begegnung mit Loki wahrnahm.  
„Ist das die letzte Geschichte, die du mir heute erzählen wolltest?“, fragte sie kalt.  
„Es ist die letzte Geschichte, die ich dir jemals erzählen werde“, antwortete er.  
„Hör auf“, begann sie leise, „das dauernd zu sagen.“  
„Du wusstest, dass dies der Preis dafür sein würde, mich zu besiegen“, sagte er, „und ich werde nicht hier vor dir stehen und dabei zusehen wie du vortäuscht, dies sei nicht die letzte Unterhaltung, die wir jemals führen werden.“  
„Es ist mir bewusst“, wisperte sie.  
„Und doch ziehst du es vor, mit mir durch diese Glasscheibe zu reden“, zischte er und deute mit einem Nicken auf die Sicherheitskarte in ihrer Hand, die sie in seine Zelle lassen würde, wenn sie denn wollte.  
„Nach allem was passiert ist, wundert es dich, wenn ich mich unwohl fühle bei dem Gedanken, mit dir in einem Glaskasten eingesperrt zu sein?“, fragte sie im Gegenzug.  
„Bitte, du hast keine Angst vor mir. Du wusstest immer, ich würde dich nie ernsthaft verletzen“, sagte er.

Das Zucken, das Helen durchfuhr, verkrampfte erst und löste im nächsten Augenblick ihre Muskeln, dass ihr die Karte beinahe aus der Hand fiel.  
Sie hob den Blick zu ihm. Der Knochen in seiner Nase mochte bereits verheilt sein, aber der Bruch warf violette Schatten von Blutergüssen auf seine Wangen, wo sie sich direkt in die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen mischten.  
Er musste noch Schmerzen haben, bei jeder kleinsten Regung auf seinem Gesicht. Gut.  
Sie zog die Karte durch den Leseschlitz und betrachtete ihr eigenes Spiegelbild im Glas, als das Sicherheitssystem einen Retina-Scan durchführte.  
Sie selbst sah nicht viel besser aus als er, wenigstens die gräuliche Gesichtsfarbe und die blutunterlaufenen Augen teilten sie sich.  
>Miss Helen Stark<  
Die mechanische Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher kam unvermittelt und laut.  
>Zutritt gewährt<  
Sie machte einen schnellen Schritt in die Zelle, gerade bevor sich die Tür mit einem Zischen wieder hinter ihr schloss.  
Sie drehte sich um die eigene Achse und suchte an der Decke nach einer Überwachungskamera. Rechts in der Ecke, blinkend im Sekundentakt.  
War sie der letzte Dominostein in dieser Kette der eingeforderten Gefallen? Man tat ihr einen Gefallen. Aber tat sie Direktor Fury einen Gefallen damit, ihm ein letztes Mal die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihre Interaktion mit Loki zu beurteilen?  
Der machte einen Schritt in ihre Richtung.  
„Fass mich nicht an“, bat sie reflexartig.  
Sie hatte noch keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was Shield für Konsequenzen daraus ziehen würde, wie nachweislich nahe sie demjenigen gekommen war, der einen intergalaktischen Krieg mit ihnen angefangen hatte. Bisher war Helen ihnen nützlich gewesen, deshalb hatten sie sie weitestgehend in Ruhe gelassen.  
Aber war der aufgekommene Verdacht des Hochverrats jetzt einfach vom Tisch, nur weil sie Loki während der finalen Schlacht ein bisschen aufgehalten hatte?  
Plötzlich kam ihr das ganze Arrangement vor, wie eine Falle. Shield sah zu und sie würden sehr wahrscheinlich ihre Entscheidung darüber, was sie mit Helen taten, davon abhängig machen, was sie hier sahen.  
Thors Motive, ihnen einen Abschied zu ermöglichen, waren ohne Frage aufrichtig gewesen. Bei Direktor Fury war sie sich da nicht so sicher.  
Loki hob langsam den Blick von ihr zur gleichen Kamera und fixierte seine Augen dann wieder auf sie. Er nickte einsichtig und wich einen Schritt von ihr zurück, auch wenn die harte Linie seines Mundes seinen Unmut verriet.  
„Aber zuhören tun sie nicht“, sagte er sanft und bewies damit, wie er ihrem Gedankengang hatte folgen können. Er platzierte sich mit dem Rücken zur Kamera, womit er gleichzeitig die Sicht auf sie selbst verdeckte.  
„Du hast Recht, alles was ich dir jetzt nicht sage...“, sagte Helen und riss sich aus ihrer Starre.  
An welchem Punkt war sie zuvor mit ihren Gedanken abgeschweift?  
Ah, seine gebrochene Nase. Die sie ihm zu gerne noch einmal brechen würde, nach dem Märchen, das er ihr eben erzählt hatte.  
Sie sah, wie Lokis Mund sich in ein warmes Lächeln hob, erwartungsvoll.

„Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, ohne dass du weißt, wie viel Angst ich vor dir habe“, fuhr sie fort und Lokis Lächeln fiel in der gleichen Sekunde.  
Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.  
„Ich will, dass du ganz genau weißt, wie oft ich nächtelang wachlag, aus Angst, dir im Traum zu begegnen. Wie oft ich in deiner Gegenwart berechtigte Todesangst hatte. Wie viel Angst ich davor hatte, in einer Welt aufzuwachen, die du beherrscht“, sagte sie, „ich will dass du endlich siehst, weshalb ich nie mit dir gegangen wäre. Aber solange du noch glaubst, ich hätte keine Angst vor dir, verstehe ich, wieso du mich nicht verstehst.“  
Das darauffolgende Schweigen, war das bisher dichteste, wie es zwischen ihnen in der kleinen Gefängniszelle hing.  
„Meine Entschuldigung wäre unbedeutend für dich“, stellte Loki nach einiger Überlegung fest und schien ihr ein anderes Angebot machen zu wollen, „nicht so meine Aussage vor Shield vor einigen Stunden.“  
„Was hast du ihnen erzählt?“, fragte sie hektisch.  
„Tribus Anticyris caput insanabile, meine Liebe. Es blieb zu diskutieren, welche Rolle der Wahnsinn bei meinen Taten spielte und letztlich auch bei den deinigen. Herakles, du hast deine Hydra besiegt und du tätest besser daran nicht abzustreiten, dass du nicht bei Sinnen warst, als du es tatest“, sagte er und neigte den Kopf, „dass du über die Kräfte verfügst, einen Zerberus zu besiegen, hast du bereits bewiesen. Du hast alle deine Prüfungen gemeistert. Du hast dir ein wenig Frieden verdient.“  
„Loki, jetzt ist der denkbar schlechteste Augenblick, um sich kryptisch auszudrücken!“, fuhr sie ihn an.  
„Wenn es auch mein Kopf ist, der nicht durch beliebig viel Helleborus zu retten ist, deiner ist es. Ich verspreche dir, deine Wahnvorstellungen werden mit mir gehen. Lass mich auch die Verantwortung von dir nehmen, widersprich meiner Aussage nicht.“  
„Loki!“  
„Ich fürchte, unsere Zeit läuft ab“, bemerkte er und richtete seinen Blick träge auf das Ende des Zellentraktes.  
Die Tür an dessen Ende öffnete sich und mehrere bewaffnete Agenten bewegten sich in Reihen durch den Gang auf sie zu.  
Loki wandte sich mit einem bitteren Lächeln an sie.  
„Ich würde dich um deinetwillen bitten, mich zu vergessen“, sagte er und stellte sich in einen Winkel vor sie, in dem die Überwachungskamera nicht auffangen würde, wie ihr seine Finger flüchtig über den Handrücken strichen, „doch dafür bin ich zu egoistisch.“  
Sie wollte etwas sagen, wenn auch nur, um etwas zu sagen, aber es blieb ihr im Halse stecken.  
Plötzlich trat er von ihr zurück und mit erhobenen Händen und dem Gesicht zur Wand.  
Die Agenten legten ihm Handschellen an und führten ihn aus der Zelle.  
Das letzte Mal, dass sie seinen Blick auffing, war sein Lächeln warm, aber aufgesetzt.  
Sie blieb allein in seiner Zelle zurück, als sie die vielen Schritte auf dem Gang verhallen hörte.  
Irgendwann waren dort andere Schritte und Thor kam vor der Glasscheibe zum Stehen.  
„Niemand zwingt dich, noch mit herauszukommen“, sagte er behutsam.  
„Ich kann nicht sehen, wie die anderen ihn ansehen“, erwiderte sie, ohne zu ihm aufzublicken.  
Thor nickte und nahm sie für einen Augenblick in den Arm. Mehr aus Höflichkeit, als aus Freundschaft.  
„Es war mir eine Ehre, an deiner Seite gekämpft zu haben. Unser Abschied wird nicht für ewig sein“, sagte er und ging rückwärts aus der Zelle, langsam, als sei er sich unsicher ob sie überhaupt etwas von dem registrierte, was er tat oder sagte.  
„Die Ehre ist ganz auf...“, begann sie den Satz und merkte erst auf Thors sanftes Räuspern, dass sie ihn nicht zu ende gesprochen hatte, „komm gut nachhause.“  
Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie wahr, wie er nickte und ging.

Natascha kam. Aber es musste Zeit vergangen sein. Wie viel, wusste sie nicht.  
Sie spürte nur das Gewicht von Fingern auf ihrem Haar und dann, wie sich die gleichen Finger um ihr Handgelenk schlossen.  
„Du solltest den Verhandlungsvorteil, den er dir mit seiner Aussage gemacht hat nicht damit kaputtmachen, dass du den Rest des Tages in seiner Zelle sitzen bleibst“, hörte sie die Agentin sagen und folgte ihr bereitwillig aus dem Hochsicherheitstrakt, aus dem Shield HQ und zu dem Wagen, der vor selbigem wartete und sie zurück zum Stark Tower brachte.  
Ihr Zimmer war kalt. Es war kalt und sie roch noch immer ihren vergifteten Schweiß, als hätten er und der Gestank nach Erbrochenem sich unter der Tapete festgefressen, obwohl sie ununterbrochen die Fenster geöffnet hatte.  
Es war kalt und es war jemand dort gewesen, hatte etwas dagelassen, auf ihrem Nachttisch und es war eine verdammte Topfpflanze und sie wollte den Briefumschlag neben dieser gerade zerreißen, als sie Thors Handschrift darauf erkannte. Nicht die seines Bruders.  
Was er schrieb war herzlich, dass er über seinen Bruder schrieb unangebracht. Er hatte ihm noch einen Gefallen getan.  
Die festen Blüten der Pflanze, sternförmig, waren ein rötliches Violett. An den Rändern wie geronnenes Blut.  
Die Suche hatte sie schon während der Fahrt auf ihrem Handy geöffnet. Das Ergebnis zu lesen, hatte sie bis jetzt nicht über sich gebracht und es genauso ignoriert, wie die Nachricht, die Natascha ihr anscheinend geschickt hatte.

>>Anticyra, ae, f. (Ἀντίκυῤῥα); eine Stadt auf einer Halbinsel in einer fruchtbaren Gegend an einer Einbuchtung des krisäischen Meerbusens. Bekannt durch den, auf den umliegenden Bergen wachsenden Nieswurz (Helleborus; auch Schneerose), den die Bewohner zu einem Heilmittel gegen Geisteskrankheit verarbeiteten.<<

>>Hera, eifersüchtig auf Zeus Sohn Herkules, trieb diesen in den Wahnsinn, der ihn dazu bewegte, seine eigene Frau und Kinder zu ermorden. Auf der Insel Anticyra schließlich, wurde Herkules mit dem dort wachsenden Nieswurz von seiner Geisteskrankheit geheilt. Er zog aus, um die ihm gestellten 12 unmöglichen Aufgaben zu bewältigen, deren letzte es war, den dreiköpfigen Zerberus aus dem Hades zu führen. Herkules begann seine Reise in die Unterwelt und bat Hades, den Höllenhund mit ihm gehen zu lassen. Hades willigte ein, jedoch unter der Bedingung, dass Herkules den Zerberus mit nichts weiter als seiner eigenen Stärke überwältigte. Herkules meisterte auch diese Aufgabe und durfte als Gott in den Olymp aufsteigen.<<

Diese Geschichte war es also. Die letzte, die er ihr je erzählen würde.  
Es standen noch die Schlaftabletten auf ihrem Nachttisch. Sie schluckte zwei.

Sie erwachte sehr früh an diesem Morgen.  
Schon wieder Kopfschmerzen, immer noch.  
Der Weg ins Wohnzimmer mit der angrenzenden Küche rollte sich vor ihr aus, vertraut, wie alles im Tower ihr in den letzten Monaten vertraut geworden war.  
Steve lag mehr als dass er saß auf einem der Sofas, ein zugeklapptes Buch neben ihm. Helen bemerkte ihn intuitiv und fand ihn aus der breiten Glasfront, die auf den sichelmondförmigen Balkon hinausführte, nach draußen starrend.  
Er war sich ihrer Anwesenheit offensichtlich nicht bewusst. Nicht, als die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel und nicht, als sie hinter die Theke in seinem Rücken trat.  
Helen betrachtete ihr verschwommenes Spiegelbild in der metallenen Kaffeemaschine, es waren eindeutig dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen zu erkennen.  
Wann sie wohl wieder verschwinden würden?  
Sie seufzte und nahm sich eine Tasse.  
Erst als die Maschine die Kaffeebohnen zu mahlen begann, fuhr der Blonde auf.  
„Morgen“, sagte er.  
Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, die Tasse in ihren Händen fest umklammert.  
Wie am Vortag trug sie die ausgetragene, dunkle Jeans, die aussah, als hätte sie einmal Tony gehört und ein verwaschenes T-Shirt.  
Ihr Haar hing ihr, noch feucht von der Dusche und damit rabenschwarz, schwer über die Schultern. Einige Strähnen verwehrten die Sicht auf ihr Gesicht.  
Steve senkte den Blick.  
„Morgen“, sagte Helen.  
„Ich dachte, wir können zusammen frühstücken, bevor ich fahre“, sagte Steve und stand auf.  
Er machte Rühreier, wie damals und sie aß ohne Widerworte, obwohl sie sich nicht danach fühlte. Steve hätte es nur wieder geschafft, dass sie es doch tat.  
Als Tony ins Zimmer kam, stand Steve auf und verabschiedete sich. Mit Handschlag von Tony und mit einer Umarmung von ihr, die gut gewesen wäre, hätte er es nicht so eilig gehabt, zu verschwinden.  
„Wenn du uns kein Selfie vom Grand Canyon schickst, nehm ich dir das Handy wieder ab, das ich dir geschenkt hab!“, rief Tony ihm hinterher.  
Steve lächelte bemüht und winkte, als er schon am Ende des Ganges verschwand.  
Tony setzte sich zu Helen an den Tisch.  
„Ich fahr Banner nachher zum Flughafen, du kommst doch mit?“, fragte er.  
Er lehnte sich über den langen Tisch, um an die Kaffeekanne zu gelangen. Sie schob sie ihm ein Stück entgegen.  
„Ja“, sagte sie.  
Der Kaffee schmeckte wässrig heute morgen. Anders als Thors.  
Helen setzte ihre Tasse ab und ließ den Blick zu Steves leerem Teller schweifen, auf dem sein benutztes Besteck ordentlich zusammengelegt war.  
„Ich räum ein bisschen um in den nächsten Tagen“, gab Tony bekannt und machte eine unangenehme Pause, „möchtest du Nataschas Zimmer haben? Ich habe es ihr gegeben, bevor ich wusste, dass du herkommst. Es hat den besten Blick.“  
Geistesabwesend nahm sie sich eins der Croissants aus dem Korb in der Mitte des Tisches, die unberührt geblieben waren, weil für gewöhnlich nur Clint sie aß.  
„Willst du die Zimmer nicht so lassen? Was, wenn sie...“, fing Helen den Satz an, den sie sofort abbrach, als sie die Naivität darin hörte.  
Ihr Onkel verzog das Gesicht, wie er es tat, wenn er fest entschlossen war, seine Emotionen zu unterdrücken.  
„Eher nicht“, sagte er monoton, schnappte sich seine Tasse als er aufstand und sich räusperte, „ich muss noch...wegen Bruce. Ich sag dir Bescheid, wenn wir fahren.“  
Helen saß noch eine Weile mit den anderen leeren Stühlen um den großen Tisch, bevor sie ihre eigene Tasse nahm und sich stattdessen zu Hamlet aufs Sofa setzte, wo sie die Zeitung musterte, die Bruce auf dem Couchtisch liegen gelassen hatte.  
Jemand hatte einen Stapel DVDs und das Schachbrett nachlässig unter den Tisch geschoben. Die Holzkiste mit den Spielfiguren ragte ein Stück unter ihm hervor, den Deckel geöffnet.  
Widerwillig griff sie schließlich nach der Kiste und begann, die Figuren darin so zu ordnen, dass sie sich schließen ließ. Sie schob sie zurück unter den Tisch, wo sie gewesen war.  
Irgendwann konnte sie es nicht länger hinauszögern und griff nach dem Tablet, auf dem Hamlet in der Zwischenzeit seinen massigen Kopf abgelegt hatte.  
Sie suchte die Nachricht, die Natascha ihr gestern geschickt und die sie noch immer nicht geöffnet hatte. Sie enthielt nur einen Dateianhang. Helen öffnete ihn.  
Es war ein Ausschnitt des Videoprotokolls von Lokis finalem Verhör bei Shield.

> Loki, lachend: Das Stark Mädchen? Selbst sie war am Ende nicht naiv genug zu glauben, etwas davon sei echt gewesen. Sie hat mir zu meinem Leidwesen von Anfang an unterstellt, sie zu manipulieren. Was es schwieriger machte, sie zu manipulieren.  
Und nein, selbst unter meinem Einfluss hat sie nie etwas für mich getan. Ich bitte Sie, über welche anderen Ressourcen neben ihrer Mutation glauben Sie verfügt sie, die mir hätten nützlich sein können?  
Agent#13: Wieso dann ausgerechnet Anthony Starks Adoptivtochter?  
Loki: Genau deswegen. Es musste sie sein, weil sie in emotionalen Bindungen zu ihren Soldaten stand, die es mir auf eine Art erlaubten, Unfrieden unter ihnen zu stiften, wie es ein Krieg allein nie getan hätte. Ziehe den entscheidenden Stein aus dem Mauerwerk und der Turm fällt in sich zusammen. Ich war mir sehr sicher, sie sei der Stein, der Starks Tower zum Einsturz bringt.  
Agent#13: Ich frage Sie noch einmal: Ging Miss Helen Stark eine romantische und/oder sexuelle Beziehung mit Ihnen ein?  
Loki, lacht: Ihr Mädchen ist eine sehr eigensinnige Person. Ich hatte doch tatsächlich darauf spekuliert, dass ich einfacher meinen Nutzen aus ihr schlagen kann, wenn sie meiner Person nicht vollends abgeneigt ist. Habe mich offenkundig verkalkuliert...  
Agent#13: Beantworten Sie die Frage.  
Loki: Es schmerzt meinem Ego gewaltig diese Frage zu beantworten, weil die Wahrheit ist, aus freien Stücken hätte sie sich nie in eine derart kompromittierende Lage gebracht. Es spricht für meinen Ruf, dass Sie mir zutrauen, neben der Ausführung meines Plans die Zeit zu finden, meine Feinde zu verführen...  
Agent#13: Wie stehen Sie zu ihr?  
Loki, nach einer Pause: Sie war eine Schachfigur in diesem Spiel und sie selbst weiß sehr genau, dass ich bereit war sie zu opfern, hätte sie mich nicht aufgehalten. Sie waren ihr da keine Hilfe. Nun sitzen Sie hier und beschuldigen jemanden aus Ihren eigenen Reihen des Hochverrats? Lassen Sie mich deutlicher werden: Hätte Helen Stark sich meinem Einfluss nicht widersetzen können und Ihren Leuten entscheidende Vorteile verschafft, säßen Sie alle am heutigen Tage an meiner Stelle in diesen Gefängniszellen. Machen Sie sich da keine Illusionen. Ihr verdanke ich meine Inhaftierung und sobald ich dieser wieder entkommen bin, werde ich sie dafür umbringen müssen.  
Agent#13: Wie erklären Sie diese Fotos? Sie können nicht erwarten...  
Loki, unterbricht sie: Sie wollen immer noch nicht wahrhaben, dass Miss Stark nicht die einzige ist mit den nötigen Zaubertricks, die Emotionen anderer Menschen zu beeinflussen. Wollen Sie meine Fähigkeiten beleidigen oder haben Sie mir einfach nicht zugehört?

Helens Finger zuckte zum Display und pausierten das Video.  
Ein faules Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, wie Helen wusste dass er es arrangierte, wenn er selbstgefällig aussehen wollte. Dagegen war jeglicher Ausdruck aus seinen Augen gewichen, die jetzt im Schatten lagen, als er den Kopf neigte. Leer. Eine Maske mit schwarzen Löchern dort, wo die Augen hätten sein sollen.  
Das also war die letzte Geschichte, die er Shield erzählen würde.


End file.
